On Pattinson Drive
by Vancouver-Canuck-Girl
Summary: Edward and Bella start out hot and heavy but Edward turns fickle. His past includes a crazy ex and her psycho new boyfriend.  Lots of laughs included. My first attempt at FanFiction. Rated M. PS: Yes the football schedule isn't correct and the Spanish is sub par, but the basic story line is fun!
1. Chapter 1 Let's Get Together

**First off - thank you to a good friend and my beta, Love-Tart. Thank you for all your help!**

**This is my first attempt at FanFiction. It has to start somewhere so why not here? Love it or leave it, please leave me a review!**

**Chapter 1**

The last patient of the day had finally left the office and the weekend was just about to start. I turned off the computer and knocked on my boss' office door. Dr Volturi looked up from his charts and smiled at me.

"Thanks for your help today, Bella! I felt like I was being pulled in different directions all day! You're a life saver."

I smiled politely at him. "You're welcome Dr V." Since day one, he'd insisted on being called that, saying Dr. Volturi made him sound like he was a part of the Italian mafia or something.

"Do you need anything else before I go?" I asked, silently praying he didn't me any more.

Thankfully, he shook his head no. "I'm just going to finish up some paper work and I'll head home soon, too. Get out of here and have a great weekend." He waved me off and went back to charting.

I certainly didn't need to be told twice, I was already leaving later than normal. I grabbed my purse from behind the door and headed to the parking lot and my battered '53 Chevy truck.

It had been a busy day at LifePlus Chiropractic, where I'd worked as the clinic manager for the past three years. Dr V had a few extra bookings squeezed in, like he normally did on a Friday afternoon. Today however, he'd fallen behind and it had spiraled out of control. I'd managed to call the last two patients and reschedule them for Monday morning instead, which helped. Otherwise, I would have been stuck in the office even longer and I'd have the wrath of Rosalie, my roommate, on my hands.

Rosalie Hale and I had been friends since freshmen year in high school. Until then, I had been living with my mom, Renee, in Florida. When she remarried a semi-pro baseball player, I knew she wanted to travel with him, but felt obligated to stay home with me. I insisted on moving back to Forks to live with my dad and she reluctantly agreed it would be for the best.

Charlie, my dad, was pretty cool. My parents had divorced when I was two and were still cordial to each other - I guessed living on opposite sides of the US helped keep their relationship that way. Besides the two weeks summer vacation I'd spent with him every year, Charlie and I had limited visits until I moved in. He really didn't know much about parenting a teenager so he'd left me to my own devices most of the time. It's not like I was going to get into any trouble – my dad being the police chief and all. Forks is a pretty small town and word got around fast so I made sure I kept myself out of trouble. When I moved in with my dad in mid August, I was nervous those last few weeks of summer just thinking about starting at a new school. I was pretty shy back then and preferred to keep to myself.

My second week at Forks High I ran into trouble with Jane, the school bully. Being the new girl, I got a lot of attention from the boys and Jane was not impressed. I would have gladly flown under the radar, not liking to be the center of attention at all. A new student, though, is like a magnet to the opposite sex.

During forth period lunch that second week, Rosalie over heard Jane in the lunchroom telling everyone that she'd seen me giving Tyler Crowley a hand job in his van after school the previous day.

The one thing Rosalie cannot stand is a liar. Had it not been for her promiscuity, my reputation would have been ruined right then. But lucky for me, Rosalie was a tramp. And she had actually been the one handing out sexual favors in exchange for a homework assignment in Tyler's van that day. She'd never admit that to anyone but me, but knowing the truth, she called Jane out in front of everyone. Rosalie was popular and bitchy and no one would ever dare go against anything she said. She told everyone that not only was Jane lying about me, she made it known to everyone in the lunchroom that day that Jane was the school slut. She insisted she'd walked in on Jane giving Mr. Banner a blowjob after biology class. The rumor stuck and not long after, Jane transferred schools herself. That day, Rosalie took me under her wing and we'd been best friends ever since. While she loved to be the center of attention, I was just as happy being in her shadow. Rosalie was still popular and bitchy, but she is fiercely loyal to her friends. Oh, and she still hands out sexual favors to get whatever she wants. Oddly enough, Tyler actually turned out to be a nice guy and he and I would sometimes go out together. In fact, he was my date for senior prom.

I cursed as the downtown traffic crawled along that night. It was worse than normal since it was a Friday night and there was a home football game on. A quick glance at the clock on the dashboard and I realized I was running even more behind then I thought.

"Shit!" I mumbled to myself and reached over with my right hand to the passenger seat. I dug through my purse looking for my cell phone. I kept half an eye on the road and called Rosalie. She answered on the first ring.

"Tell me you are right around the corner."

"I am almost there! I'm sorry!" I knew she didn't care why I was late, but I felt better giving her an excuse. "It was a crazy day! Dr V got behind, the phones were nuts. You know how it goes!"

Rosalie gave an exaggerated sigh, but I knew she understood. She was a personal trainer at the LifePlus Chiropractic Fitness Center. Her last client had come down with food poisoning so she had been able to leave an hour earlier than normal.

"Just hurry your ass up. Angela is trying to hold a table for us, but it's hard for her to do on game night. Alice will meet us after she closes up her store."

"I'll be there in five." I ended the call without saying goodbye and tossed my iPhone back into my purse.

Alice Cullen was one of our neighbors and the three of us had become instant friends when she moved across the hall a few months ago. As hot as Rosalie was, Alice was her equivalent in cuteness. She wasn't curvy or voluptuous like Rosalie, but her svelte figure was just as gorgeous. Her round pixie face was framed by dark, wildly spiked her. She boasted beautiful green eyes, a small turned up nose and full lips. What she lacked in height, she made up for in her exuberant personality.

I had run into Ali in the hallway the day she moved in, and told her if she needed anything to knock on our door. That same night, she stopped by with a bottle of wine. She immediately made herself comfortable on our couch, flopping down on it, her legs propped up on our coffee table. She talked a mile a minute for hours, barely stopping to take a breath. That was the first of many evenings we'd spent together. She was a little firecracker under pressure. Tonight we were meeting for drinks at our local watering hole, Brown's Social House.

Brown's was walking distance to our apartment. It was a pretty casual, anything goes kind of Pub. People could come after a day at the office in suits and ties, or khakis and tees on a Saturday afternoon or on game night dressed in team jerseys. And tonight the Seahawks were playing. More importantly, Alice's older brother Emmett, the Seahawks new quarterback, was playing. Tonight was his first game with the team and we were excited to watch. To tell the truth, I actually had no idea whom they were even playing. Alice asked if we wanted to meet up to watch her brother play, which of course we did, but really we didn't need an excuse for a girl's night out.

I rounded the corner to the two-bedroom apartment complex that Rosalie and I shared on Pattinson Drive. The four-story, red brick building was situated in a quiet neighborhood just a stone's throw from downtown Seattle. The building was well maintained and secure. Along with a wrought iron fence as a deterrent, there was video surveillance as well. My dad had instantly approved. It was perfect for urban professionals, such as ourselves. It housed six, two-bedroom suites and one gorgeous penthouse, which was the only suite not currently rented. Everyone knew everyone in our building, and Rosalie and I joked that we were a modern day Melrose Place - complete with hook ups but unfortunately, minus the swimming pool.

Rose and I shared a bright, open concept, two-bedroom suite on the ground floor; Alice lived alone across the hall from us. We both had decks with lovely sitting areas and room for a barbeque. The decks were mostly private with ivy and plants creating a lush oasis. Alice had been given money from her parents when she moved from Chicago, and she had spent some of it frivolously on a four-person hot tub placed on the far corner of her deck, tucked under a tree so the units upstairs weren't able to spy. Another reason why we were pleased to make her acquaintance.

On the second floor directly above our suite, were Quil Embry and Jacob Black, both apprentice mechanics. Above Alice were Jessica Stanley, a hairdresser, and Lauren Mallory, who was always in between jobs. The third floor was home to Angela Webber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney. They were co-owners of Brown's Social House, and Rosalie and I had gone to High School with them both. They had met during our junior year and started dating soon after. They were practically married, but living in sin, as Angela's mother liked to remind her. Their neighbor was Mike Newton, a used car sale man at dealership on the outskirts of town.

There was parking right in front of our building, so instead of pulling into the parking garage, I parked outside. I noticed the engine sputter a bit before it quit and I frowned. The last thing I needed was yet another bill. I'd have to remember to ask Quil or Jacob if they could take a look at it for me. I slammed the door shut with a loud clunk behind me and let myself into the building.

Rosalie was waiting at our door, tapping her stiletto-clad foot, and pointing at her watch. She told me I had five minutes. I quickly stripped off my top and threw it into the laundry room by the front door, heading down the hall to my bedroom clad only in my bra.

"Hiya Bella!"

Jake. I should have known he would be around. Jacob had a habit of hanging out at our place whenever his roommate had his girlfriend over, which was often.

"Quil getting busy again Jacob?" I didn't bother covering myself up. Jake had seen it all before, on more than a few occasions.

"Yup. Emily's here for the weekend." He glanced over at me, his eyes not so subtle in checking me out. "You want to get busy with me?" He followed me to my room, folded his bulky arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe with a lop-sided grin on his boyish face. Native American, Jake's skin was a dark golden hue, his black hair cropped short and spiked in the front. By his grin I knew he thought his comment could be considered foreplay.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Jake, plans with the girls tonight."

I threw on my Seahawks tee, but not before Jacob gawked at my boobs again. He really needed to work on being stealthy. I ducked into my small walk-in closet, pulled off my dress pants and put on my new True Religion jeans and my favorite pair of black strappy sandals. I tied my unruly brown hair into a low ponytail and checked myself out in the mirror. I certainly wasn't Rosalie, but I couldn't compare myself to a blonde bombshell with gigantic boobs. My hair was ordinary chestnut brown and sadly, my breasts were less than gigantic.

"Come on Bella, skip the girls night and hang out with me, I'll make you some special margaritas," He proposed as he followed me like a puppy dog back out to the living room where Rosalie was waiting, holding out my Coach purse for me.

"Yes Bella, you know, those special margaritas that cloud your judgment so much that you'd even fuck Jacob?" She rolled her eyes and pushed me out the door. "Bye Jacob. Don't wait up!" I gave him a shrug and a meek smile, as Rose closed the door behind us.

Rosalie had little patience on a good day, and even less where Jake was concerned. The boys had moved in three years ago. Immediately, Rosalie and Jake squared off about Jake revving his motorcycle late at night waking Rose up. She bitched at him from her window, he barked back and gave her the one finger salute. She was so furious and about to call the cops, until I talked her out of it. Cops talk and I didn't want my dad to find out there was any trouble brewing in our building. He had approved of our neighorhood but was still leery of his only child moving to 'the big city'.

Jake and I got along well. Well enough, in fact, that we had a romantic relationship for two and a half years. He was fun, spontaneous and a little rebellious. Our friendship developed quickly and one night after an impromptu summer barbeque with the other tenants of the building, we'd kissed. We took it slow, building our relationship slowly from friends to lovers. Previously, I'd dated here and there, but there was something about Jacob that just felt comfortable and right. Eventually though, things became almost too comfortable; the spark fizzled out over time. I had loved him, but I certainly wasn't in love with him any more. We had broken up four months prior, at the end of spring, much to Rosalie's delight. It was hard for me to tell Jacob I thought we should see other people but in the end we made an amicable separation. I was glad to have maintained his friendship. Unfortunately, I hadn't exactly been very good about making a clean break. There had been several late night booty calls in the past few months. Sometimes they happened by accident, usually involving those margaritas, other times planned by a quick "booty call?" text message.

"I don't know what you ever saw in him, Bella." Rosalie was irritated, I could tell by her fast pace to the pub.

"Aww, give him a break. He's a good guy, he means well."

Rose laughed. "Well, I hope the sex was good, at least."

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, it was good."

Another laugh from Rosalie, "Oh, and you have so much to compare it to."

It was true. I wasn't exactly as versed in sex as Miss Thing. Jacob had been my one and only. The sex was good, albeit I didn't have anything to compare it to. Jacob had some talents, but I'm not one to kiss and tell. Rosalie, on the other hand, was very verbal, in and out of the bedroom. Enough said.

When we arrived at Browns the patio outside was packed. We headed inside and saw that Angela managed to save a table for us near the bar, bless her heart! Waving to Ben behind the bar we wove our way over to Ang through the sea of Hawks jerseys. It was loud in the pub, with a younger crowd the university students were out in full force for the night. Angela smiled when she spotted us.

"Hey!" She gave us both a hug. "That's the only table left, it's packed tonight. Friday night games will do that!" She led us to the table and put down three coasters, anticipating Alice's arrival. "What'll it be girlies?"

Rosalie ordered a glass of wine and I ordered a lime margarita. The table behind us had four guys around it, drunk before kick off. They were cute, but probably a little too young, even for Rosalie. They raked their eyes down her body getting instant hard-ons, no doubt. She looked hot, she always did. Her blonde hair was half way down her back in loose curls, her football jersey was tight across her ample chest, the V-neck displaying her cleavage. Her jeans were riding lower than necessary but her Louis Vuitton shoes were a fantastic choice. Being a a personal trainer, during work hours Rose was in Nike runners, but after hours, those were cast aside and she was never seen without a sexy pair of shoes.

Alice arrived soon after we did, not too late for a change. It could take her an hour just to put together an outfit, so we didn't usually count on her arriving on time. Tonight she had on a dark green dress, tailored perfectly to her tiny body. The neckline cut low, showcasing her push-up bra enhanced cleavage. The dress was super short, but on her it looked cute, not trashy. She paired it with a pair of six-inch Manolo Blahnik's, which made her appear to be average height, but in reality she was barely five foot nothing. I was insanely jealous of her and Rosalie being able to glide on air in their fuck me shoes, when I had trouble with two-inch heels.

Alice literally bounced over to our table and planted a kiss on my cheek. Alice grabbed a bar stool beside me and took a sip of my margarita. "How are you girls? I had such a shitty day! The boutique was so busy! My fabric didn't arrive from Portugal like it was supposed to, then the visa machine crapped out and, God it was just a shitty, but it's Friday night and I'm ready for some fun!"

Typical Alice; fast-talking and full of spunk. Even when she had a shitty day, she was still fun and made me smile. Alice's parents, Carlisle, a prominent surgeon back in Chicago and Esme, a renowned interior designer, were quite well off. They had given Alice the money to start her own clothing boutique, Cullen Couture, in downtown Seattle. She had been working long hours trying to get her business off the ground, and we knew she really wanted to make them proud.

Angela brought Alice her usual, rum and coke - because someone as effervescent as Alice needed just a little more sugar. "So, I told my brothers to come here after the game." Alice said casually, taking a slow slip of her drink, never taking her eyes of the big screen.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow. "Oh really? I thought this was a girls night out?"

Alice smiled slyly. She had been gushing about her brother Emmett since that first bottle of wine we shared when she moved in months before. Ali said she just had a hunch that Rosalie and Emmett would make the perfect couple. But this was the first time I'd heard about her brothers, as in plural.

"Settle down, Rosalie. Em's probably going to bail anyway. I mean, I told him there was a hot blonde with huge tits I wanted to set him up with, why would he want to make the effort?" Alice's musical laugh rung out.

"Fine. But if you are setting me up with your brother, then I get to set you up with mine!" Rosalie compromised. "Just tell me when and where!"

"Deal!" Alice was clapping her hands together like a three year old, gaining the attention of those around us. "Here and now! Seriously, I've been in town two months and I haven't had time to meet anyone yet. Call him! Call him!" She took another sip of her drink, "Besides I could use a good fuck!" Rosalie laughed and took her glittery pink embellished cell phone out of her purse to text her brother.

I'd known Jasper a long time, and I wasn't so sure how his quiet demeanor would stand up to hyper drive Alice. But his last relationship had broken his heart and I really did want to see him happy. Perhaps just a smidge of Alice's happiness would rub off on him.

"What about me?" I was feeling dejected. Not that I wanted Rosalie to set me up with Jasper, he was a little too science and math for my taste. I had more of a thing for the bad boy, hence why Jacob and his motorbike got me a little hot and bothered. Besides, I had always known Jazz as Rosalie's big brother. It would be a little awkward to cross that gap from brother to lover. I actually shuddered at the thought.

Alice had a huge grin on her face. "Don't you worry, missy. I already know you and my twin brother will hit it off."

Rosalie giggled "Oh my God, can you imagine TWO Alice Cullen's running around. Your poor mom." Alice playfully smacked her from across the table and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you had a twin! How come you've never mentioned him before?" I exclaimed, I was pretty sure I was just being offered sloppy seconds.

The bar suddenly erupted in a chorus of cheers as the Seahawks got their first touchdown of the game. Emmett's face was flashed on the screen and Alice beamed with pride. I could see Rosalie momentarily enchanted by the freeze frame of him.

Alice winked at me. "Yes I'm a twin, the older, smarter twin" She laughed explaining that she was just six minutes older but that gave her years of wisdom over her brother. "Things were a little, um… complicated with Edward until recently." I could tell she was choosing her words carefully. "But everything's fine now."

She was distracted by the replay of the touchdown on the big screen, but I was certain there was something she wasn't telling me. Rosalie snickered.

"Complicated as in he just got out of jail for murder, or complicated that he likes to wear woman's underwear? I know Bella likes a bad boy, but that might be pushing the envelope."

"No, nothing like that. He was in a relationship with a psycho bitch, but it's all resolved now." She shrugged her shoulders, downplaying it.

"Resolved?" I echoed. I was more curious about psycho bitch girl then her brother.

"Yes, resolved." The way she said the word implied something more, but she carried on "That's not important. You and Edward are going to click, I have a feeling. Wait and see." She reached over and squeezed my arm.

We watched the game for a while, the three of us chatting about the game, work, and our plans for the weekend. Angela came around again to take our food order. We settled on sharing the appetizer platter with hot wings, deep-fried zucchini sticks, calamari, fresh cut veggies and dip, and another round of drinks. I'd have to go for a run this weekend to work that off. Unfortunately, I wasn't blessed with the skinny gene or high metabolism like Alice and Rosalie. Bitches.

At half time, the Hawks were down by only one touchdown. During the break, the sports network aired a long segment on Emmett's career. They showed a young Emmett playing for the University of Chicago. Then him looking quite cute in his Chicago Bears uniform, and his subsequent trade to the Seahawks. They showed play after play featuring him on the big screen. I watched both Alice and Rosalie – they had identical smiles, one of pride one of growing lust.

"So what does Edward do for a living besides run from psycho bitches?" I tried my best to sound nonchalant, but I was a little curious.

I hadn't really dated anyone since Jake and I broke up. I had made out with Mike Newton one night, but that was just some kissing and petting. God, Rosalie had given me the gears about that night. He'd only been in the building for a month when she caught us on the couch with his hand up my shirt. She nearly vomited in her mouth and begged for bleach for her eyes. In fairness to me, I hadn't known he had made the rounds with half the population of Seattle. I had nick named him man-whore after that night.

Alice and Rosalie both turned to stare at me "Back to Edward again, huh? So you're interested in my brother, are you?"

I shrugged. "Perhaps. Maybe I just want a good fuck too!"

The girls laughed louder than necessary, drawing the attention of the drunk guys at the next table. Rosalie glared at them, letting them know we were not interested in fucking with any of them in that way.

"Edward is Emmett's manager. He's pretty business-orientated, but he can let loose and have fun. I'm pretty sure he'll come by with Em tonight. He's at the game right now with my parents. Hey, want me to invite my parents here too? Then you can both meet your future in laws right away," she said with a wink. Another eye roll from Rose and I just laughed and polished off my margarita. Angela was quick to drop off another, and I was definitely feeling happy at that point. Rosalie's phone rang and caller ID showed it was Jasper. Rose answered it, and she was trying her best to tell Jazz he needed to come down to the pub to hang out. Rose could usually convince anyone to do anything they didn't want to do, but her brother was immune to her tricks. She was furrowing her brows, (time for her to get Botox done again) when Alice reached across the table and took the Blackberry from Rosalie's hands.

"Hey Jasper this is Alice….I'm good. But, I'm kind of bummed that Rosalie and Bella are going to be hanging out with my brothers tonight and that kind of leaves me as the third wheel. Uh huh… exactly. So I'll buy you a burger and a beer and maybe I'll let you kiss me later." There was a brief pause. "Twenty minutes? Okay, see you then, Jasper. Bye!" She hung up the phone with a twinkle in her eye and passed the phone back. Damn, she was good!

Less than twenty minutes later, Jasper walked in, quietly approaching our table, his hands in his pockets. He wore a blue polo shirt that matched his eye perfectly, dark denim jeans, and all white Nikes. His honey blonde hair was a casual mess, but you could tell he had tried to do it. He gave me a quick hug and a 'hey' to his sister, who in turn introduced him to Alice. He extended his hand politely and she laughed and pulled him into a hug instead. I could see him smile shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper!" She sat back down and pulled an empty bar stool close to her and patted it, indicating he should sit down. "Thanks for coming out tonight, I didn't want to be walking home alone later." Alice flagged down Angela with a wave of her arm. "What kind of beer would you like, Jasper?"

"I'd love an Amber Ale, if you have it on tap?" Angela nodded and went to get it. He turned to Alice, speaking quietly "Thank you Alice. You didn't have to do that."

She grinned "You did me a favor by coming out tonight, so thank you."

Jasper settled in next to Alice, looking quite relaxed. I was surprised to see that, since he had become so guarded and reserved after his last break up. Jasper and Taylor had dated their senior of high school, and Jazz was head over heels in love. Taylor had been accepted to the University of Hawaii, and they had done the long distance relationship thing for another year, but it was hard on them both. In the end, Taylor had told him to see other people. He had asked if that meant she was going to see other people too. Sadly, it did. That was well over two years ago, and he still hadn't gotten over his broken heart.

Alice's personality was so infectious though, and she wormed her way into his bubble fairly quickly. Alice asked about his job as a web designer, and soon propositioned him to create a website for her business. Once you got Jazz talking about anything computer related, he was a different man and could talk your ear off.

Jasper ordered Alice another rum and coke, and quietly drank his beer. Soon the two of them were talking and laughing like they were old friends. I looked over a few times and saw Alice with her hand on his arm and Jazz smiling at her. Rosalie and I exchanged glances and we knew were witnessing a transformation in her brother. Jasper was a huge football fan, and was thrilled to learn that the Seahawks new, star quarterback was Alice's brother. Alice knew a lot of the ins and outs of the game - I guess that's par for the course when your brother plays professionally. The two of them were cheering and booing various calls and plays. I knew Jazz was hoping Emmett would stop by after the game, which was just ending.

As if on cue, Alice's phone vibrated on the tabletop and she flipped open the screen and smiled, reading the text message. "Emmett and Edward will be on their way soon," she said. "Mom and dad are going out with some of their friends, so you'll have to meet them another time." She winked at us like she knew more about the future than we did.

The pub was only a ten-minute drive from the stadium, so Rosalie and I excused our selves to freshen up in the bathroom before the boys showed up.

"Do we have condoms at home still?" Rosalie asked casually as she reapplied her lipstick. Another patron in the washroom gave her a disapproving look, and Rosalie glared at her with contempt until the woman left the washroom, shaking her head.

"I have no idea! Do you really think I keep tabs on that?" I undid my ponytail and attempted to tame my hair to look somewhat more sophisticated. "Why would you need condoms anyways? You haven't even met Emmett yet!"

"Hello? Did you see his bio and video clips at half time? That boy is adorable. Big, broad shoulders, gorgeous eyes, tight ass and God, those dimples! Being a quarterback, he obviously knows how to use his hands. And did I mention his tight little ass? Sign me up!"

I had to admire her, she knew what she wanted and there was no doubt she was going to be getting some action tonight. I hoped Emmett wasn't as boisterous in the bedroom as Rosalie, I really wanted to get some sleep tonight!

"Besides, if Edward is half as hot as Emmett, you should be concerned if we have condoms at home, too!"

"I'm not a fuck on the first date kind of girl, Rosalie. You know me better than that." I dug down to the bottom of my purse for my makeup bag. I applied some powder to my face then curled my eyelashes with my trusty Shu Uemura curler. That was pretty much the extent of my beauty routine.

"Why not?" Rose sounded incredulous.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have the confidence that you have. Not all of us can be a tall, leggy blondes." Rosalie would look gorgeous in stirrup pants and a turtleneck.

"Don't under estimate yourself, Bella." She took my Kiss Me mascara from the make up bag "Here, let me." Rosalie applied mascara to my upper and lower lashes and expertly smudged eyeliner on real quick, then handed me her lipstick to apply. I looked in the mirror and was pleasantly surprised to see that I looked good, maybe even a little bit pretty. My boring brown eyes really stood out with how Rose had done the liner. She took my hair and twisted it into a messy bun, securing it with my elastic. I gave her a quick hug and my thanks as we left the restroom.

Rosalie linked her arms with me, smiling and saying "Now, let's get you another drink and give you some liquid confidence, shall we?"

We returned to our table to find another round of drinks waiting, courtesy of Jasper. Alice was shamelessly batting her eyelashes at Jasper (she really needed to teach me that!) and he was practically eating out of her hand. Alice winked at me.

"You look hot Bells," she complimented. I gave her a half smile, still not sure of myself, but trusting my girlfriends. Alice watched me suck back the margarita and gave a bewildered look to Rosalie who simply said "Liquid confidence." Alice nodded, grabbed her rum and coke and clinked my glass. I was well on my way to being intoxicated.

Behind us I heard a couple of loud hoots, Arsenio Hall style, and in walked one of the biggest human beings I'd ever seen. Emmett - without a doubt. He had to be six foot five, towering over the other pub goers who had all turned at his loud arrival. Most were gawking at him. He had the biggest, broadest shoulders I'd ever seen, and biceps the size of my thighs. His dark blonde hair was still damp from his post game shower, and those dimples were so deep I could see them clear across the room. He was wearing a gray Seahawks hoodie, jeans, and white Nikes. He was absolutely adorable.

His eyes lit up as he spotted his sister first, but they went as wide as saucers when he set eyes on Rosalie. I could tell he already approved of his sister's set-up. I looked at Rosalie, and saw she had her mouth open slightly. I knew that look, and I could guarantee if they went back to the apartment together, I wouldn't be getting a lick of sleep tonight.

"Ali-Cat!" Emmett scooped tiny Alice up into his ridiculously large arms in a bear hug and swung her around. She squealed loudly, in true Alice fashion.

"So nice to see you again, Bro! I've missed you!" The one thing I'd learned about Alice in the short time I'd known her is that she loved her family. She was really close with her mom especially, and the move from Chicago to Seattle had been hard on her. I'd seen Alice happy, but seeing her in her big brothers arms, it was apparent that she had been missing him more than she'd led on. Maybe it was the alcohol, but I got tears in my eyes seeing them together. Being an only child, I was always jealous of my friends who had siblings.

"I've missed you too, sissy! It's so awesome to be in the same city as you again! I dragged Edward out with me, he's just trying to find a parking spot." Emmett replied.

He put Alice's feet back on the ground. She reached over for Jasper's hand, and introduced him as her boyfriend. Jasper stood up, looking a little surprised and more than a little intimidated by this man who towered over him by a few inches. He managed to smile and shook Emmett's hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you" Jasper's voice was low and quiet.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Emmett tried to look menacing at Jazz, being the protective big brother and all, but those deep dimples softened any harsh look he was trying to give. He broke out a huge grin, showing off his perfect white teeth. "Nice to meet you too, Jasper."

His eyes briefly darted to Rosalie, but he turned to me next instead. "You must be Bella. Nice to meet you as well." He gave me a hug and lifted me off the ground as if I weighed nothing (I assure you, I weigh a heck of a lot more than nothing.)

"Hi Emmett. I've heard a lot about you. Your sister is certainly proud of you! Congrats on being a part of the best football team in the league!" It was kind of cool to be an acquaintance of one of our star players.

He smiled at me, then Alice. "Thanks, it's great to be here! It's no Chicago, but I think I'm going to like it here." His eyes looked over at Rosalie who was standing beside me, looking almost demure. What the hell?

"And you must be Rosalie." He took her hand dwarfing it in his giant one. "It is my pleasure to meet you." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then quietly whispered something in her ear. Her smile reached her eyes and she actually blushed. It takes a lot to make a girl like Rosalie blush, trust me. Jasper and I exchanged looks. We were both completely shocked that Rosalie was A) blushing and B) looking so virginal at the moment. I had to remember to ask her what the fuck Emmett had said to make her cheeks pink.

"Where are you staying tonight Em?" Alice asked.

Emmett finally took his eyes of Rose, and raised an eyebrow at Jasper's hand on his sister's thigh. Jasper momentarily flinched but Alice grabbed his hand and kept it where it was. Emmett smiled. "The team's putting me up at the Sheraton Hotel until I can find a place." He turned to Rosalie "I just flew into town this morning. Now that I'm with the Seahawks I'll be looking for my own place near here." They shared an intimate look and I almost felt uncomfortable around them. I took another sip of my drink and averted my eyes. I was definitely feeling like a third wheel.

"You don't have to stay at a hotel, Emmett. I have a two bedroom apartment, you can stay at my place!" Alice told him.

Emmett let out a hearty laugh. "And what if I want to bring a hot chick back to my hotel room for some action tonight, little sis?" He winked at Rosalie. She was definitely in serious like with this boy, normally she would have decked a guy who called her a chick, football player or not. "Besides, I figured Edward could crash at your place."

Alice punched him in the shoulder but I doubt he even felt it. "Like I said, why don't you stay at my place and put Edward up in the hotel?" The siblings shared a knowing look. What was wrong with this Edward guy that no one wanted to room with him? Maybe he did wear woman's underwear. Alice saw my face and tried to laugh it off.

"Don't you worry, Bella, Edward's just a little OCD and maybe a touch moody sometimes." Alice explained to Emmett that she thought Edward and I would get along well. Emmett raised an eyebrow his lips twisting in a little smirk.

"I saw that!" That must be Cullen trait. Alice could raise one eyebrow just like that. "Angela! I'm going to need another fucking drink!" I called out. "Seriously, what's up with him? What aren't you telling me? He's a freak, isn't he?"

"Naaa, Edward's cool." Emmett wasn't convincing.

"But?" I interjected, and thanked Angela as she brought me another slushy margarita. I momentarily had second thoughts about having another drink but threw caution to the wind and started in on it.

"No buts. He's a great guy." Alice was trying hard to reassure me. "He's just not as personable as us, he's more reserved, keeps to himself more. Emmett nodded, agreeing with Alice, and they both quickly started rattling off his good qualities. Apparently he could play the piano and guitar, big whoop, and he had a decent singing voice. They were reaching deep here.

I was half cut and half listening. Across the pub, I watched this drop dead gorgeous, make your panties wet hottie saunter in. I knew then that I was drunk - I wasn't normally so vulgar, but damn he was something to behold. He wasn't ostentatious in his arrival, as Emmett had been, but there was something about him that I was instantly drawn to. He was tall and lean, and did I mention hot? He had dark brown hair that was dripping wet, a tell tale sign he'd been caught in one of Seattle's sudden down pours. His eyes were narrowed, scanning the room for someone. Pick me! Pick me! He ran his fingers through his hair making it stick up in a crazy, sexed up, just been fucked kind of way. I was totally mesmerized by his mere presence.

"Oh fuck, I'm sure he's fucking great!" I said sarcastically in response to Emmett and Alice's incessant ramblings about Edward being so wonderful. I couldn't take my eyes off the magnificent specimen at the door.

Rosalie laughed at me. "Bella's definitely drunk when she starts dropping the F-Bomb. She's all sweet and innocent until about her fourth drink."

"I'll drop fucking sweet and innocent and my panties for that one." I nodded to the door "I'll pass on Mr. Moody OCD, thank you very much. Let's get me hooked up with Mr. Fuck Me Sideways over there instead." I pointed in McDreamy's direction.

The group followed my finger and Emmett immediately let out an obnoxious, boisterous laugh. Alice literally spit her rum and coke out clear across the table. Rosalie was still laughing at my use of fuck as an adjective, and Jasper just smiled and shook his head at me. The sudden commotion at our table caused Mr. Sexy Hair to look in our direction, and before I could say "Fuck me", his long, lean legs brought him right over to our table.

I felt like things were happening in slow motion. One second I was sitting at the table mentally undressing the most beautiful man I've ever seen from across the crowded room. The next second, he was standing just three feet away from me and my heart had stopped in my chest from the unadulterated lust I was feeling.

Alice jumped off her chair, did her signature squeal, and my Adonis pulled her into a hug.

"Edward!" Alice's voice jarred me from the trance I was in.

Oh.

My.

God.

Shoot me now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my beta Love-Tart for all your hard work. Thanks for encouraging me. **

**Chapter Two**

Edward was smiling, hugging his sister with reservation, so completely opposite from Emmett and his massive bear hugs. Close up, He was breathtakingly gorgeous. Seriously. That wasn't the alcohol talking. He wasn't as tall as Emmett, but well over a foot taller than his twin, with the same perfect complexion. That disheveled mass of hair actually had a touch of red to it, which really accented his beautiful, bright green eyes. His nose was flawlessly straight. His full lips were planting a kiss on Alice's cheek and I'll be damned if I didn't want him to kiss me right then too.

"Hi Alice. How are you?"

Edward's voice was velvety smooth, incredibly sexy. He released her from his embrace and took a small step backwards.

"What's with Seattle's weather? There's a torrential downpour out there all of a sudden!" Edward shook his head, flicking droplets of water about. "And there's absolutely no parking around here, so I had to park like ten blocks away and sprint over," he complained as he ran his hand through that mess of hair again in frustration.

"Nice to see you too, baby brother!" Alice was smiling at him, but I could tell she was warning him with her eyes not to make a scene in front of her new friends. "Don't be such a drama queen already. I have some people I want you to meet. No need to scare them off right way."

Alice took his hand and brought him closer to the table. Edward was furrowing his eyebrows a little, his lips pursed tightly together, and I had a feeling this wasn't exactly where he wanted to be right then. I tried to act casual, taking slow sips of my margarita, pretending I hadn't noticed his arrival. I absorbed myself in the big screen that was showing highlights of the game.

Alice introduced him to Jasper, again as her boyfriend. There was no visual reaction from Edward, he had a complete poker face. He curtly shook Jasper's outstretched hand and nodded his head at him to say hello. Emmett was sitting beside Rosalie, his hand dangerously high on her thigh**,** his thumb slowly rubbing.

"This is Rosalie," Emmett beamed. Rose smiled sweetly and Edward told her it was nice to meet her, making no attempt to shake her hand, his eyes narrowed in the smallest way at his brother. Watching him from the corner of my eye I had a hard time believing that Alice, Emmett, and Edward were even related. Emmett was tall, dark blonde and athletically robust, such an anomaly from petite and slender Alice, with her short dark hair. Personality wise, they came from the same mother, for sure. In looks, Edward was mix of them both - tall but lean, certainly athletic not bulky, those dark locks of his tantalizingly sexy.

_Must. Stop. Staring._

Alice playfully grabbed my ponytail and gave it a little tug. I turned my head to face him directly. God, he truly was fuck-me hot. I noticed his eyes first. They were so warm and expressive, but there was something poignant behind them. I was intrigued. He cocked an eyebrow at me as I openly stared at him. Yeah that was sexy.

"This is Bella. She may or may not be a wee bit intoxicated right now," Alice told him. Emmett cracked up, and I flushed pink immediately.

I stuck out my hand to the guy I just told everyone I'd drop my panties for.

"Nice to meet you. Edward, is it?"

The gang burst out in a fit of laughter and I attempted to look sober. I don't think it was working for me.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella." He took my outstretched hand, clasping his fingers around it firmly.

His hand was warm and smooth, and I held on to him for longer than I should have, my eyes fixed on his gorgeous face. Then he smiled at me, just a little half smile at first, but the longer I held his hand, the bigger his smile became. His perfect white teeth flashed beneath his lips, and his eyes flickered with amusement. I actually felt my heart skip several beats, and it was thumping so loudly I was sure Edward could hear it. My mouth opened just a bit, in awe, as an involuntary reaction to his exquisiteness.

I felt Emmett watching us and, seeing my face, he started laughing again. I dropped his hand hastily. Edward glanced over at his brother with a questioning look, but Emmett simply grinned like the Cheshire cat, not saying a word. Alice, Rose, and Jasper were quietly snickering.

"What are you drinking, Bella? I think I need a few beers in me. Maybe then things will be as funny to me as it is to them." He casually shrugged out of his wet jacket as he spoke and his scent wafted over to me, a delicious woodsy-citrus aroma.

I could barely form coherent words, but I managed to somehow stammer that I was having margaritas. He smirked at my stuttering as he set his Blackberry on the table.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked me.

"No, it's all yours." _And I'm all yours if you want me. How about right here on this table?_

Shit! That would be the margarita talking. Damn it, I made myself blush.

Edward sat down on the stool next to me, laying his coat neatly across his lap. With six of us crowded around the table, he was in close proximity. His leg brushed against mine. Was that on purpose? And honestly, I think I felt a spark. His scent was intensified being so close to me, his cologne subtle and alluring. Definitely not the cheap kind Jacob doused himself in when he wanted to get lucky. I took a breath in, taking it deep into my diaphragm inebriating myself further. Edward was wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt with a black tie, paired with dark charcoal grey dress pants and black shoes. I wasn't a shirt and tie kind of girl, but he looked positively seductive in a conservative sort of way.

"God, Edward, we're at a pub, man! Couldn't you have lost the business attire?" Emmett mocked. Edward simply loosened his tie and gave him the middle finger. Damn near thet thing I've everseen.

Angela came around and Edward ordered himself a pint of Guinness.

"Can I buy you another margarita Bella?" He spoke to me directly, my name rolling off his tongue in the most delicious way, is eyes concentrated on mine. I declined, asking for a glass of ice water instead and shifted my eyes away from his intense stare. Emmett scoffed at my choice, ordering the table a round of tequila shots to celebrate instead.

"Hey Bells," Rosalie was sitting across from me, snuggled up close to Emmett "You up to dropping a shot?" I'm pretty sure I heard Emmett ask if I was ready to drop anything else yet, and the table cracked up. . . again. Edward cocked an eyebrow my way, and I was blushing again.

"I think I can handle it, _Rosie_." I knew she hated being called Rosie, but I had to get my digs in some how. She glared at me briefly, but Emmett was back to nuzzling her ear again, diffusing the situation instantly. He was good for her, and for me, if he kept shit that up.

Angela brought over my water, Edward's Guinness, and the tequila shots. I wasn't so sure about joining in but before I knew what was happening, I had my glass raised with the others, toasting to Emmett and his first Seahawks win. The alcohol burned my throat as it went down. Alice and I made faces as we sucked on a lime to take the edge off the tequila. Across from me, Rosalie looked like she just gave the shot glass a blowjob and was currently eye fucking Emmett in a bad way.

Alice nodded towards the love-birds. "I told you I was right. I usually am." She inconspicuously wagged a finger between Edward and I. "You'll see." she winked.

Edward's Blackberry vibrated on the table. He excused himself politely, stood up and took a few steps away from the table. Rosalie and Alice disentangled themselves from Jazz and Emmett, and were at my side as soon as Edward was out of earshot. Alice hopped on Edward's seat, Rosalie stood close by my side.

"So, want to get your freak on with my brother yet?" Alice really needed to work on her inside voice. "Mr. what was his name again Rosalie?"

"Oh, I do believe his name was Mr. Fuck Me Sideways." Thank you Rosalie for being so helpful. I gave her a dirty look and she laughed. "Oh keep your wet panties on, honey. Oh wait, I think you may have already dropped them!" More giggles from both girls.

I snuck a peak at Edward, who had a lopsided grin on his face that matched Emmett's. Both were busy typing on their Blackberries. What were those boys up to? They both looked a little cute, and more than a little devious. Edward looked up at me, grinning slyly, and sauntered back to the table.

"What's so funny?" He asked, once again his eyes intent on mine, an evasive smile on his lips.

"Nothing!" I waved him off.

"Just a little girl talk." Alice had an evil twinkle in her eye.

"Well then, I can't wait to hear more!" He pushed Alice off his chair and sat back down next to me, leaning in close. "What kind of girl talk exactly?" His green eyes had a devilish glint in them that matched Alice's. Maybe these Cullen kids were more alike that I thought.

"Nothing." I would kill these girls if they continued.

"We were just discussing underwear, weren't we Bella?" Rosalie was blatantly setting me up.

"I personally prefer to go commando most of the time." Alice informed us; Jasper gulped audibly.

"I'm all about thongs myself." Rose said and Emmett turned slightly to ogle her ass.

"What about you, Bella?" Emmett asked, teasing me.

I wasn't sure how I was going to murder them all, but I knew it was going to be slow and painful.

"Yes, what about you, Bella?" Edward was fighting a smirk, his eyes fixed on me. His thumb and index finger stroked his chin in a thoughtful way. I blushed furiously, cursing them all, and continued plotting their untimely demise.

Thankfully, Ben sent over another round of shots, on the house. I was the first one to down mine, grateful for the interruption, slamming the glass back on to the table in record time. Edward watched me, eyebrows raised, his forehead slightly wrinkled. He picked up a shot and tipped it slowly into his mouth. He swallowed it down in one smooth gulp, once again his green eyes never leaving mine. He continued to stare at me for a full minute afterwards. Yes, I was counting one Mississippi, two Mississippi in my head.

Uncomfortable. . .

By now, Emmett had attracted the attention of a few of the other patrons around us, and he easily stepped into the roll of the life of the party. Rosalie was literally hanging on his arm, and Jasper on his every word. His stories were outlandish, but I guess life on the road with a professional football team and a bunch of groupies would be. Edward interjected a few anecdotes of his own, mostly about Emmett's shenanigans, and we were all laughing.

Through out the night, I found myself watching Edward. AT one point, he was looking up at his older brother in admiration. His smile lit up his face and those expressive eyes sparkled with pride. Edward caught me looking at him, and I quickly diverted my eyes downward. When I looked up again, those eyes were ardent on me, his smile radiant. He picked up his pint of beer, slowly and deliberately licked his lips, and took a long sip. I watched him, pulling my bottom lip into my mouth biting it.

_Flirt much, Mr. Cullen?_

After a while, the pub started to quiet down around us. We were back to the six of us around our table, three couples paired off. Rosalie and Emmett could have been sharing a chair they were sitting so close. Rosalie's hand was rubbing the inside of Emmett's upper thigh, and Emmett's hand was resting on her lower back. Their words were mere whispers, but their eyes were screaming indecencies that I could never repeat. Alice and Jasper were much more subtle in their attraction; their fingers intertwined on top of the table and Jasper was talking quietly to her, Alice totally engrossed in his words.

Edward cleared his throat beside me. "Looks as though they're getting along." He motioned to his brother and Rose.

I smiled. "Alice has been trying to set those two up since the night I met her."

Edward nodded knowingly. "Ali has a sixth sense about these things." There was a brief lull of uncomfortable quiet. "Did she mention anything to you about me, I wonder?"

I looked down at my hands. Edward reached over and tucked an errant piece of my hair behind my ear. His fingers brushed my cheek, the heat burning my skin, and I flinched back a little.

"Bella?" His voice was soft. I looked up at him his eyes serious.

What was I supposed to tell him? That I thought I was being set up with an obsessive compulsive, woman's panty wearing freak? That he was actually the sexiest man I had ever had the pleasure of meeting and I wanted to kiss him fucking senseless in front of everyone at the pub?

I suddenly felt very warm under his stare. And even though I was having ice water I could still feel the alcohol heavy in my blood stream. I really needed some fresh oxygen to clear my head. It was profound how I was feeling towards this man I'd just met.

"Excuse me for a minute, I think I just need a bit of air." I quickly slipped away from the table before he could stop me.

The patio had completely emptied out. I stood near the exit, the night air cool and refreshing against my face. I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths, trying to cleanse myself. What the hell was going on? What was going on between Edward and me? Did he feel it too? I felt such an unnatural attraction to him. Since he'd walked in the pub, my heart had been forging at an accelerated pace. I was drawn to his presence by some elicit force. This was beyond enigmatic. What the fuck?

I was jolted out of my self-dialogue by a quiet voice in my ear.

"You never did answer the underwear question, you know." Edward was so close behind me that I could smell the Guinness on his breath. I didn't turn around and he continued murmuring in my ear, his breath hot on my skin. "What kind of panties are you wearing, Bella?" He placed his hands on my hips and playfully tugged my jeans down just a fraction. Wow! Mr. Conservative had a bit of a bad boy streak in him. Me likey.

I turned around slowly to face him, my hip rubbing his groin purposely. Standing on my tippy toes, I brought my lips to his ear and whispered back, "Wouldn't you like to know, Edward."

A low growl escaped his lips. "Yes I would, very much so." He removed his hands from my hips to cup my face. Edward ran his thumb across my lower lip and pulled my lips apart just slightly. I think I may have stopped breathing. He leaned in and kissed me tentatively, gauging my reaction, his tongue sweeping across my lower lip slowly. Edward pulled back, his eyes narrowed, silently asking permission for more.

Instinctively, my hands went up and around his neck and I was up on my tippy toes again. One of his hands traveled down to my mid back and pulled me closer to his hard chest. He was so warm and inviting I felt like I melted into him. I pressed my lips to his, my tongue mingling with his. As we kissed, I raked my hands through his hair, pulling and tugging at it. His tongue was dancing with mine, his lips soft and tender. I sucked his lower lip just a little, and he moaned softly then broke our kiss.

"I have wanted to do that all fucking night." As he spoke, he wrapped his arms around my waist "I don't know what it is about you, Bella, but as soon as you said it was nice to meet me, I wanted you. What the hell?"

I noted he said he wanted me, not wanted to kiss me. So I wasn't alone in my desire, that was a good thing!

I gave his hair another little tug. "And I've wanted to do that all fucking night."

Edward smiled at me. "So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you again then?" I certainly did not need to be asked twice. I pulled his lips back to mine, our mouths hungry and wanting more of the same. Knowing we both craved more, our kisses were deep and more frantic. He ran his hands down my arms, his fingers lightly grazing the side of my breasts as if by accident. I press myself against him and his hand traveled back to skillfully run along the swell of my breasts again. Nope, definitely not by accident. This could get out of hand very easily. As if reading my mind, Edward pulled away from me. Damn it!

"Fuck!" He cursed quietly. I looked at him, confused, and he shook his head at me. "As much as I'd love to continue this Bella, we should probably head back in." I pressed my lips to his throat, planting a wet kiss there gently. I wasn't ready to stop yet. Edward tilted his head back and I kissed him again. He groaned softly under my lips.

"I'm sure they'll notice we're gone sooner rather than later." His voice was a whisper. That was a lie and we both knew it. He was just as afraid as I was that if we continued on the kissing path we were on, we could very well be arrested for indecent exposure. I gave him one more kiss and he dropped his head down, his eye smoldering at me. Reluctantly I nodded, and we walked back inside the pub, him slightly in front of me, giving me a great view of his perfect ass.

As we got to the table, Edward moved behind me, rubbing himself against my back, his lips subtle at my ear. "We'll continue this later," he murmured. I sucked in my breath and turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised and a sexy smirk on his lips.

Rose and Emmett were still oblivious to everyone but themselves. Alice watched us come back in together and raised her eyebrows at me briefly with a smile for her brother. We took our seats at the table keeping our personal space as much as possible. We didn't hold hands, or share any intimate looks, like the others. We both knew one lingering look from the other and we'd be making a scene. Instead, I watched a bit of the UFC fight that was on the TV, while Edward finished off his beer. Nothing like watching grown men beat the shit out of each other to quell my sexual tension.

A little after midnight, Alice asked Jasper if he could walk her home, and he didn't hesitate. He shook Edward's hand and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Emmett patted Jasper on the shoulder. "Take care of my sister. Make sure she gets home safe."

"And I say the same to you about my sister, Emmett." Jasper grinned.

"You two are related?" Emmett looked surprised.

Alice started to laugh. "It was a compromise, I got to set Rosalie up with you, and she got to set me up with Jasper."

"Should we be offended, Jasper?"

Jazz laughed. "No, I think it all worked out just fine, don't you think?"

Emmett kissed Rosalie's cheek. "I think it worked our perfectly. Nice to meet you Jasper!"

With a quick wave, Alice and Jasper were off, walking hand in hand out of the pub. Emmett was back to whispering in Rosalie's ear again, and she beamed and nodded. He sweetly kissed her ear lobe and announced they were going to head out, too. Rose asked me to go to the washroom with her before they left. As I got up off the bar stool, I immediately stumbled backwards, but Edward caught me with his arm.

"Good reflexes, man." Emmett told him proudly, then turned to me "You okay Bella?"

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm just little clumsy!" I told him.

"Oh yes, it has nothing to do with the alcohol, I'm sure," Emmett joked.

I took Rosalie's arm to keep me steady on my feet, and walked to the back of the pub to where the restrooms were, all the while feeling both Emmett and Edward watching us.

Rosalie used the toilet while I waited outside the stall.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be staying at the Sheraton tonight, Bella."

"Gee, ya think, Rose? You must be tired already though since you've been eye fucking each other all night."

She laughed as she came out of the stall to wash her hands.

"What can I say? He's fuck hot, so am I, we were made for each other!" She dried her hands, and finger combed her hair lightly. "What are your plans tonight?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively at me in the mirror.

"I have no idea. Doubtful I'll be fucking like you and Mr. Football though." Although the way things had heated up on the patio earlier, it could easily go that way if we started back up again.

"You should!" Rosalie implored.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why not, Bella? You have every right to be a strong, independent woman. You have needs, sexual needs, so why not jump that hottie out there?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"We'll see." I didn't sound convincing but maybe, just maybe, I would. I wouldn't put money down on that in Vegas, though.

We left the washroom and walked back, arm and arm, towards our table. Edward had his jacket on, and he and Emmett were paying the bill on our behalf.

"You don't have to do that!" Rosalie told them as we both dug in our purses for our wallets.

Edward gestured for us to put our wallets away.

"Don't worry about it, this one's on us." He was insisting, placing his hand on mine forcing my wallet back into my purse. There was that spark again.

Emmett smirked at Rosalie "You can re-pay me later, babe," he said with a wink.

Edward shook his head, chuckling at Emmett's brazen remark. He handed Angela a wad of cash and told her to keep the change. We must have run up quite the tab that looked like a lot of cash. I felt bad, but Rosalie's look told me just to accept it.

"Thank you." I touched Edward's arm as I spoke to him. He tilted his head to look at me, those green eyes warm and earnest.

"My pleasure, Bella." The look he gave me made my knees weak.

We said goodnight to Angela and Ben and headed for the exit. Rosalie and I hugged outside. She quietly whispered in my ear. "You have the house to yourself, Bella. Invite him in. See where it goes." She was my own cheering squad.

Emmett had a few quiet words with his brother, followed a back slap hug. Then Emmett took Rosalie's hand and the two of them jogged across the street to a waiting cab, heading to the Sheraton downtown.

"You must be chilly, here have my jacket" Before I knew what was happening, Edward had shrugged off his coat and placed it around my shoulders. The smell was more intoxicating than the alcohol I'd consumed.

"Thanks, I appreciate that, but I'm ok. I just live a few blocks from here." I tried to give him back his jacket, but he insisted.

"No worries. I'll walk you back. Besides, my car is down this way, not that I should drive right now." He shrugged, and as we started toward the apartment, I tripped over my own two feet again, almost bailing onto my knees.

_Dear God, why wasn't I given the graceful gene?_

"Easy!" Edward grabbed my arm, holding me tightly at the elbow. "Maybe I should just hang on to you for a while."

He kept one arm on my elbow the other firmly around my waist as we started walking again. We were both quiet and the silence was a little awkward. I wasn't sure how to go back to the intimacy we shared at the pub earlier, and my liquid confidence was diminishing. Thankfully, the walk back was a short one.

As it turned out, Edward hadn't parked too far away from the pub at all. In fact, his rental car was parked just across the street from the condo.

"That's your rental?" It was silver four-door Toyota Camry, a total family car. "It's awesome, Edward. Totally suits you." He jabbed me in the ribs playfully, a little coy smile on his lips.

"And I thought you parked like three miles from the pub?" I mimicked his earlier whine.

He shrugged. "Maybe I exaggerated a bit," he said with a laugh.

"Drama Queen."

Shit, was that aloud?

I grabbed my keys from my purse, dodging to avoid another poke in the ribs. I unlocked and opened the main building door, and walked inside, hesitating in the hallway just outside my front door. Should I invite him in? Did he want to stay at Alice's place? Should stop thinking and say something?

"Did you want to come in? Unless you want to go to Alice's place?" I motioned to her door across the hall. "You can crash on my couch if you want, or not. Or whatever, you know, it doesn't matter." I sounded like a fucking idiot.

Before could open my mouth and confirm to him that I was, in fact, an idiot, Edward closed the gap between us and his mouth was on mine. I stumbled back against the door, but his arms were instantly around me, drawing me close to him, continuing the kiss. His tongue was skilled and playing with mine. I moaned into his mouth and he retracted his tongue, pulling away from me slightly, resting his head on my forehead.

"I guess I do need a place to crash tonight. If you don't mind, that is?" His voice was carnal against my face. Mind? Oh hell no I didn't mind.

"I don't mind, it's no trouble." I tried to sound calm, but in fact I was a blubbering mess inside.

He smiled and ran his thumb down my jaw line. As I fumbled with my keys, Edward brushed stray pieces of my hair to the side and started kissing my neck. Somehow I managed to get the door open and turned myself around to face him. I grabbed his tie and pulled his sweet lips to mine firmly.

The apartment was dark as I walk backwards towards the leather couch, dragging Edward along with me. Our lips never broke contact, our tongues busy reacquainting themselves. Edward peeled his jacket off me and tossed it onto the coffee table. The couch hit the back of my knees and I sat down on the edge, Edward hovering over me, pushing me to lie down on my back. The grunting that ensued did not come from Edward, or me for that matter.

"What the fuck!" Three voices said it at the same time.

Someone managed to find a light switch, and I discovered I was almost lying on top of frickin' Jacob. Edward straightened himself up abruptly, turning around and walking away, innocent-like. He ran his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time, only succeeding in making it stick up even worse.

"Jacob Black! What the fuck are you doing here?" I screeched at him.

My eyes were ripping Jacob a new one. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. The blanket that was on him fell to his waist, revealing his broad naked chest, and the eagle tattoo on his left upper pec. I saw his shirt, jeans, shoes, and socks on the floor at his feet, so assumed he was wearing just his boxers under the blanket. Wasn't that perfect? What a great way for your new love interest to meet your ex – him sleeping half naked in your living room. Awesome.

"Fuck! Sorry, sorry! Quil and Emily, remember? I forgot my keys upstairs and I'm locked out. I didn't think you guys would mind if I crashed on your couch. Sorry!"

He stood up, revealing his tight boxer briefs and gestured toward Edward. "Hey, I'm Jake, upstairs neighbor and resident cock blocker, apparently!"


	3. Chapter 3

Edward mumbled a less than enthusiastic "hey" back to Jacob. I was mortified, and asked for just a minute alone with my unwanted houseguest. Edward nodded his head graciously. I grabbed Jake's shirt from the floor and threw it at him harshly and stormed down the hallway. Jacob followed me, a meager smile on his face. Just outside of the bathroom, I whipped around to face him, my hands on my hips.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd be bringing back some preppy dude." Jacob'svoice was husky from being woken up abruptly but there was an underlying ambiguous tone to it. He pulled his shirt over his head, messing up his hair in the process.

"Save it! You need to get out of here, and right fucking now!" I whispered venomously. I could not believe that I had a gorgeous specimen like Edward fully dressed in my living room, and a big oaf like Jacob standing in front of, me half naked. Just my freaking luck!

"Where do you want me to go? Can't I just sleep on the couch? I won't bother you guys, I promise." A cunning smile broke across his lips "You can go play chess with geek guy in your room, and you'll never even know I'm here."

"Go home, Jacob! You know HOME?" I was so irritated but trying hard to keep my voice down. I looked past Jacob toward the living room. Edward was pretending to be really interested in the painting Rose and I had above the fireplace, but I knew he was hearing every word.

"Come on Bella, it's not a big deal." He shrugged. "Maybe I could give Mr. Conservative over there some pointers on what you like."

Jacob turned and gave Edward the once over. "For starters, he's got to lose the button up shirt and tie, that's definitely not your type." He made a face and winked at me. I punched him in the chest as hard as I could and hit solid brick. OUCH! I could have broken my hand. That shit hurt! Jacob didn't even flinch. Asshole.

"I want you gone, my friend. I don't care if you sleep in the hallway, or parking garage, but tonight my couch is off limits." I pushed passed him and walked back towards Edward, forcing a smile on my face.

"Sorry about that, Edward. Jacob was just leaving, weren't you Jake?"

I was willing my voice to remain calm. Jacob came stomping behind me back to the living room, giving an exaggerated sigh, and making a big production of picking up his clothes and blanket.

"Good night, Jacob!" I said it as sweetly asif I were saying goodnight to my Grandma, all the while holding the front door wide for him. Edward was standing by the fireplace, adjacent the couch, not hiding his amusement at the situation very well at all.

"Sorry about putting you out like a dog, man," Edward jeered, barely containing his laughter to a minimum.

Jacob stopped directly in front of Edward, chest to chest, glaring at him and sizing him up. Jacob was built like a line backer with wide shoulders, and an expansive chest standing an inch and a half taller than Edward. But Edward wasn't fazed in the slightest, he stood his ground, his eyes steady on his competition. Then he purposively removed his tie and flung it onto the couch behind Jacob.

"Bella, you don't mind if I get a little more comfortable do you?" Edward asked. He didn't wait for me to answer, un-tucking his dress shirt from his pants, deliberately flashing his washboard abs to me and to Jacob. He slowly undid his shirt buttons, from the top to the bottom, exposing his chest, silently badgering Jake.

I was just a tad bit distracted from the sight of his ridiculous abs, and I couldn't get Jacob the hell out of there fast enough. I stood there with my mouth gaping open, a little drool for good measure. Thankfully, Edward spoke and brought me back to the present.

"Goodnight Jacob." He smiled sweetly "Have a good night. I know I will." He derided him passive aggressively.

Jacob jostled past Edward in a huff, knocking into his shoulder violently. "Sorry pretty boy," he said under his breath.

"Check and mate," Edward mumbled in retaliation.

Jake stormed past me into the hallway, and I slammed the door behind him. I felt myself blush as I lifted my eyes to Edward. He opened his arms and I walked into a hug, my forehead resting on his chest, just under his chin. His arms wrapped around me naturally, like I was always meant to be there. After a moment, I could feel Edward shaking with laughter and I looked at him.

"What's so fucking funny?" I wondered what exactly about this whole embarrassing situation was funny.

"That's just not how I envisioned the night going, you know?" Edward informed me. I nodded against his chest. I couldn't believe my misfortune.

"Obviously he's an ex?" His tone was hopeful.

"Yes, very much an ex!" I was laughing too. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea he'd be here. I certainly didn't foresee coming home to a make out session with you, and Jacob being a spectator!"

"Make out session, huh?" Edward got his serious face on. The laughter halted, his eyes lustful. He bent his head and kissed my jaw, just under my ear. He cupped my chin in his hand and tipped my face to look up at him. His green eyes were passionate, gazing down at me.

Then his lips were crushing on mine, his tongue gently entering into my mouth. I ran my hands up his chest, pushing his shirt to the side. His chest was smooth and bare; his pec muscles tight and sculpted. I wrapped my arms around his neck, grabbing fistfuls of his hair with both my hands as our kiss deepened. I pulled his hair a little harder than I had anticipated. The grunting that ensued came from Edward this time. Thank God.

He pulled me even closer to him and I felt him hard against me. It was my turn to groan.

"Do you think the couch is safe now?" He asked in a teasing voice. I smiled and took a step toward the sofa, tripping myself up on the rug. Edward had me instantly in his grasp, shaking his head at me in dismay.

"Damn fucking shoes!" I told him sheepishly.

"Damn fucking shoes is right!" he repeated.

He bent down on one knee, took off both of my shoes, and tossed them carelessly behind the couch. He stood up, his mouth back to mine instantly as he led me back to the couch. Like before, Edward pushed me to lie down and settled himself on top of me, supporting his upper body with his arms. He rubbed his nose along my cheek, and Eskimo style against my nose. His hands ran up my arms and down again. His touch was sensual, and slow, and oh so tantalizing.

Then his lips were on mine again, and hot damn that boy could kiss! His tongue swirled and danced in a sexy tango then curled around mine gently, sucking erotically. Edward licked along my upper lip, then his teeth nipped it gently. His mouth was nurturing on mine.

His hand brushed my breast, and I felt my nipples tighten in response, tingling as if by electric shock. I inadvertently arched my chest forward, wanting more of the same. My hands went under his shirt, nails scraping down his strong back. I closed my eyes as his mouth brought kisses down my neck and swooped down the v-neck of my shirt.

My lips were on his ear; his skin there smelled delectably of the cologne I had admired earlier. I couldn't help myself - I sucked that sexy earlobe into my mouth and he snarled quietly. Then I planted my own kisses down his neck and across his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed slightly as he swallowed.

Edward's hand disappeared under the hem of my shirt and his fingers tickled as they swept across my tummy. Those long digits glided and floated under my shirt, splaying across my stomach. Then up just a bit over my rib cage, just barely grazing the underside of my breasts. His index finger lazily dipped and swirled into my belly button, then out again and fluttered back across my tummy. Instinctively I sucked in my stomach, trying to make it appear more toned than it actually was and silently vowed to lay off the potato chips.

Then I discovered that sucking in your stomach, trying to kiss, and breathe all at the same time does not work. I stifled a laugh.

Edward cocked one perfect eyebrow at me and smirked, as if he were privileged to my thoughts. His hand drifted higher under my shirt, over my ribs, and finally he gently palmed my breasts, giving a light squeeze. Heaven.

His hands were busy caressing my breasts, his thumbs flicking randomly under the bra, teasing me in an agonizing way. All the while, his mouth was firm on mine. Maybe it was the alcohol fuelling me, or perhaps it was the sheer intenseness of the magnetic pull I felt toward Edward, but either way I found myself acting uncharacteristically brazen and confident. I dug my finger into his perfect ass and pushed him into me, bucking my hips into his erection. He groaned loudly, his eyes burning with desire and fixed solidly on mine.

He placed one soft kiss to my lips. Then, in one fluid movement, he lifted my torso up just enough so he could pull my Seahawks shirt up and then over my head briskly, discarding it on the floor. He gently laid me back down on the leather couch. I felt my nipples tighten at the sudden cold on my back, straining against the material of my white bra. I heard his breath catch as his eyes took in the swell of my breasts, and I was so thankful I wore my push-up Miracle bra.

Thank you, Victoria's Secret!

"God, you are so beautiful!" Edward words fell quietly off his lips.

He held my breasts in his hands, gently lifting them and squeezing them together, thumbs simultaneously brushed across my bra-clad nipples. Edward dipped his head and kissed my cleavage, his messy hair tickling my face as he did so. Those glorious hands gently massaged my breasts expertly and his beautiful lips left a wet trail across the tops of them.

His shirt was interfering with giving me full access to his gorgeous body, so I pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms. Unbeknownst to me, his damn cuffs were still buttoned, so I struggled with the shirt, almost ripping the cuffs until Edward laughed at his tangled predicament.

"Want some help with that?" He joked. I nodded, biting my bottom lip as he sat up and unbuttoned them for me. Once free, he threw his shirt to the floor in a crumpled heap with mine. I couldn't help myself. I sat up, pushed him back against the couch and straddled him. His cock between my thighs felt like a force to be reckoned with.

I kissed frantically down his jaw line, his neck, and shoulders. I ran my hands over his strong chest and I was finally able to run my fingers down those rock hard abs that he'd teased me with earlier. Washboard was a very accurate description, hard and rippled. That right there would have been enough foreplay for me! As my hands roamed his perfectly planed torso, his hands were busy on my body. Cupping, and squeezing, and pinching simultaneously. It all felt amazing, the giving and the receiving.

Our mouths were hungry and urgent, our tongues darting back and forth in a frenzy, and it felt so surreal. We had only met a few hours earlier, but our passion was ignited by something neither one of us could explain. He had to feel it too. Certainly this wasn't characteristic of most relationships out there. This felt innate, so perfect and natural.

Edward rested his head against the back of the couch, a quiet "fuuuck" escaping his lips. His eyes were closed, his breathing as rapid as mine. His dress pants were sitting low, the waistband of his black Calvin Klein's peeking out. I paused to take in the sexy indents on his hips, a perfect V pointing down.

Oh dear Lord, Mr. Conservative had a tattoo, sitting just on the inside of the V. It was partially hidden by his boxers, but I could see it was scripted words. I imagined it said "Fuck me sideways", but I couldn't be sure.

I bent my head and let my teeth tease his nipple, like I wanted him to do to me. His breath caught in his throat, his fingers forcefully gripped my ass, pulling me over him. He was rock hard beneath me and involuntarily I found myself rocking against him, craving the friction desperately.

"I am so hard right now. Fuck, you feel so God damn good." His voice was straining, like the cock confined in his pants. "I bet you are so wet for me right now, aren't you, Bella? So fucking wet." His words were an aphrodisiac. Hearing him talk that way. . . well, if I wasn't wet before, I certainly was now. I ground myself into him, his hands on my waist assisting in the movements. Our bodies were moving together, our tongues frisky, hands deliriously roaming up and down each other's torsos. The slow crescendo was building, and I could feel myself on the edge of oblivion. Who knew dry humping could feel so fucking good!

The room was filled with our noises; labored breaths, panting, and groaning escaping our mouths between kisses. Our chests were heaving in unison. Oh my God, if that didn't feel like Heaven, I don't know what would.

And in one second flat I fell back to earth.

More accurately, Edward threw me. There was a quick knock on the door, and in walked unsuspecting Alice. Edward tossed me off him abruptly, backwards onto the couch at least, and not to the floor. He stood up and tried to adjust himself, which was hard to do because it was well, hard. I tried to cover myself but Edward was standing on both our shirts, so I simply crossed my legs and tried to look like this was a very normal predicament for someone to find me in.

"Oh, hi, Alice." I folded my hands over my knees. I tried to act cool and casual. But inside my heart was working double time, from the near orgasm and from being startled by Alice.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I saw your light on, Bella, and I was just coming by to give you the details on Jasper and me and, Oh my God!" She was talking faster than mile a minute, her voice an octave higher than normal. "I had no idea you were here with Edward. I mean Edward!" Her eyes narrowed at him "What the fuck, Bro? Didn't mom always teach you boys to lock the door?"

"It's not a freaking bathroom, Alice, and I'm not twelve!" Edward told her bluntly.

"Well, I have a feeling you'll be locking the bathroom door later tonight, my friend," she said with a snicker.

Edward glowered at her and reached down for his shirt, which he passed to me. I smiled my thanks and stood up to put it on, fastening the buttons. In my haste - or sexual stupor, I'm not sure which - I hadn't lined them up properly, and the shirt was totally askew. I was swimming in the largeness of it, but it felt perfect anyways. And at least I was covered.

Edward managed to straighten himself out, more or less, and pulled his pants up so they weren't hovering quite so low. Damn, I missed those sexy hipbones already. Alice didn't bat an eyelash at our state of undress and, apparently, if she wasn't having sex, neither were we. She sashayed past us to the adjoining kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She uncapped it and took a long swig, her eyes silently speaking volumes to Edward.

Alice came toward me and offered me some of her water, but I waved her off. I really just wanted her to take her water and go. No such luck. Ali sat down on the floor opposite the couch, cross-legged, glaring at Edward and looking comfortable. Too comfy to be going anywhere, in her black yoga pants and a tank top, her hair messy, just like Edward's.

Edward looked at me as if to say 'what the fuck?'

I shrugged and shook my head. "She's your sister!" I told him. I sat back down on the couch and pulled the shirt over my knees, tucking my bare feet under me and waiting to see the siblings face off.

Edward sighed, resigning himself to the fact that Alice was not planning on leaving us to our own devices any time soon. He sat down on the red chair across from me, folding his arms rebelliously across his naked chest.

"There must be a conspiracy against us tonight, Bella. First Jerkoff, and now half pint." Edward's voice was filled with the same annoyance I felt.

Alice stuck her tongue at her Brother. "I said sorry!" She crossed her arms defiantly, mimicking her brother's stance.

"Yes you did, but you didn't back pedal the hell out of here, did you?" Edward made his irritation known.

"Apparently not, since I'm still here, brother dear." She was definitely enjoying the fact that she had interrupted, and left us both in an obvious state of unresolved sexual tension. "Who's Jerkoff?" she asked, changing the subject.

I explained her how we had come home to discover Jacob asleep on my couch, and his subsequent banishment from my apartment.

"I guess he's two for two on the cock blocking then. He knocked on my door half an hour ago. Told me Quil locked him out, and asked to sleep on my couch. Jasper and I were less than impressed with the interruption, but I guess you both understand how that feels." She wiggled her eyebrows at the two of us, like she was scolding teenagers found necking in a car.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" Edward was laughing now. "Apparently Emmett's the only one getting some action tonight. Lucky bastard."

"Well, Rosalie is a sure thing." I told him with a laugh, then turned to Alice. "So what's the scoop with you and Jazz, Alice? Do tell!"

She blushed slightly and looked at Edward, unsure if she wanted to give details in front of her brother.

"Oh come on, Ali! You just walked in on me with a huge hard on; I'm sure we're past the humiliation by now."

"Ewww Edward! I saw it! I didn't need the verbal confirmation." Alice made a disgusted face.

Edward did that cocky little half smirk, and I laughed at the sibling banter. I decided I did need water, so I got up and retrieved two bottles. As I handed Edward his, he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me to sit sideways on his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I guess if he couldn't fuck me sideways, sitting on him that way was the next best thing.

Alice smiled at us. "Well, Jasper is a sweetheart and much more of a gentleman than you, Edward," she chided, gesturing to the fact that I was currently wearing Edward's shirt. "He's certainly not as aggressive as his sister, that's for sure. Anyway, we were just talking and kissing when Jacob interrupted. So we quickly called it a night and made plans to go out for brunch tomorrow. I mean today. Whatever." She took another sip of her water and shrugged.

Edward checked his watch, informing us it was almost two am. "I guess we should call it a night too, Bella." He kissed my neck. I nodded, but damn it, I didn't want to leave his arms. His mouth was at my ear, whispering, "Can I still stay the night? No funny business, scout's honor." I prayed to God he wasn't ever a boy scout because we had some unresolved business to sort out, - like my orgasm - but I nodded, telling him yes.

Edward grabbed his keys from his jacket and excused himself to get his bag from the rental car out front. As soon as he was out the door, Alice was back to apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! If I'd know Edward was going to seduce you I never would have set you two up!" she looked upset with herself.

"Don't worry, Alice, I liked it" I blushed when I realized I was talking about her brother "Anyways, it's all cool. I'm a little surprised at myself actually; maybe Rosalie is starting to rub off on me."

Alice smiled "I'm sure Edward will do the rubbing off tonight"

I smirked at her. "Enough about that. Tell me more about you and Jazz. Honestly, just kissing and talking? Really?" I couldn't believe it.

Ali twisted her mouth in a sly smile. "Well, we may have been just kissing, but the talk was all dirty, let me assure you," she answered, a gratified smile on her lips. "That boy does have the Hale blood in his veins after all. He's got a dirty mouth on him that really got me fired up."

I remembered Edward's dirty statements and smiled slyly myself. Alice was quick to shake her head. "No! No! No! I don't want to know about it! That's my brother you're thinking about!" She shoved her fingers in her ears, singing "la la la la la!"

I was laughing as Edward buzzed to be let back in the building. Alice was closer to the door, so she opened it for him. It was still raining and his bare chest was wet, the drops trickling down it, and I sucked in my breath at the sight. I had never been so happy with all the rain we get in Seattle. He put his bag down (which was actually a large hockey style one) in front of the fireplace, and grabbed his water off the table. He took a sip, his eyes on me.

Alice gave me a quick hug and we said goodnight. She stopped at the door, looking at Edward, expecting him to follow behind her. "You need a minute?" She asked.

Edward nearly spit out his water. "You think I'm spending the night at your place? All cozy with Jerkoff? No thanks, I think I'll take Bella up on her offer to stay here."

Alice could cock her eyebrow just as well as Edward. "Well, good night then. Brunch tomorrow?"

Knowing I didn't have much in the way of groceries in the house, I nodded and looked at Edward.

"Sounds good to us." I loved that he said 'us', like we were already a couple.

"I'll invite Emmett and Rosalie, too." He grabbed his cell phone out of the pock of his jacket, which was on the table. "I'll text him now. Why shouldn't we all be a little sexually frustrated tonight?" He winked at me.

We made plans to meet at The Boathouse at noon. Alice waved goodnight "Sleep well" she said, playing up the word 'sleep' her eyes lingering on Edward for just a moment. Edward closed and locked the door behind her. Good boy.

I quickly escaped to the bathroom to wash the make up off my face and brush my teeth, while Edward sent a text to his brother. I doubted the response back would be very polite at this time of night, but that wasn't my problem. There was no way I'd even think about sending Rosalie a message, the acrimony that would ensue was so not worth it. I left it to the brothers to duke it out.

When I was done in the bathroom, it was Edward's turn. I left him to his devices, turned off the lights in the living room, and made my way to my bedroom to change. I wondered what pajamas would be appropriate for a first sleepover, anyways? I knew Alice would tell me the footed zip up to your throat kind for sleeping with her brother, and Rosalie would tell me nothing but my birthday suit. It was like I had the devil and the angel on my shoulders.

I took off my jeans and tossed them to the floor of my closet. I was debating what to wear, standing there in only Edward's dress shirt and my panties. While I was thinking, I unbuttoned the shirt, lined the buttonholes up correctly, and re-fastened them. I took off my thong panties, tossed them into the laundry hamper, and pulled on a pair of white boy short style ones instead.

I knew when Edward was done in the bathroom - I could feel his eyes watching me. I turned and saw him leaning against the doorframe, much like Jacob had earlier in the day. The difference was the look he was giving me would be considered illegal in most states, and parts of Canada as well. His eyes were dripping with lust.

He was still without a shirt, but he'd changed out of his dress pants into black sweatpants that were hanging precariously low on his hips, his feet bare. His face was freshly washed, and his sexed up hair had been somewhat tamed, beads of water hanging on the ends.

"I was just trying to figure out what to wear to bed," I explained. If he kept giving me that smoldering look, I was going to need to change more than just his shirt.

"I like you in that, it fits you good," he said quietly, but I heard him and smiled slightly, my eyes on the ground. "Don't be shy, look at me." He commanded softly.

My eyes looked up into his, and he was so freaking gorgeous I could hardly stand it. His jaw was strong, his lips so perfect. Those gorgeous green eyes were fervent, and filled with not so subtle desire. My own eyes drifted lower, taking in his chest, and then darted down and zeroed in on the tattoo that was peaking out from under his waistband. I walked over to him and touched the top word with my index finger. With some trepidation, I pushed the waistband of his Calvin's down just a little bit to reveal the whole tattoo. Three little words.

"Veritas lux mea," he said quietly. I must have looked confused, and Edward continued. "It's Latin. It means 'Truth is my light'. That was the first tattoo I ever got."

Gulp. "First?" Pretty boy had a bad boy streak, and if I wasn't in lust before, I certainly was then.

Edward laughed at the way my voice cracked when I said it. "I have a few. All Latin." He removed his silver Tag Heuer watch and set it on the night-stand. He held out his hand showing me another tattoo on the inside of his left wrist.

" 'Adsum.' It means 'I am here' It reminds me to always stay in the present; not to dwell on the past, or worry about the future." He looked deliberately at me as he explained. I ran my finger along the ink tracing the cursive. Adsum. I am here and loving the present.

Edward laughed, a playful sound. "Emmett has one here too, but it says 'ad libitum' which means 'toward pleasure'. I always tell him he should have put that on his right hand, you know, because ... never mind." He was actually blushing a little, but I caught his drift.

"Cute," I said.

Edward shrugged. "Not my style, but I guess with it being Latin not many people would catch it's meaning."

It had been a long day and the events of work, the pub, and alcohol had run it's course, and I stifled a yawn. Edward motioned towards my bed. "Did you want to head to bed?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. I stepped to my side of the bed and threw the decorative pillows on the floor. Pulling back the light green floral quilt, I got in on my side, but Edward stayed rooted where he was. "Aren't you coming to bed?" I queried.

He sighed. "Oh Bella. I'd love to come." We both smiled at the double meaning. He took a big breath. "But Alice is right, I haven't been much of a gentleman tonight," he berated himself.

A brief flash of our dry humping crossed my mind, and I grinned at the memory. "Maybe I don't want a gentleman tonight," I told him suggestively.

"Don't tempt me, Bella."

I gave him my best seductive smile, licking my lower lip for good measure.

"I'm serious." He had a pained look on his face. "I've never felt this kind of insane attraction before."

It was nice to know I wasn't completely crazy in my feelings toward him.

"I haven't either," I told him truthfully. " I don't know what it is, Edward, but there's something about you." I shook my head. "I can't explain it. I just need to be with you."

He nodded, agreeing with me apparently. "I should go. Maybe I will crash at Alice's. I don't want to do anything we'll regret tomorrow." He looked bleak.

I tried to cock an eyebrow at him, but failed miserably and Edward burst out laughing instead. Being an only child, I had, however, perfected the pout. So, I put my lower lip out and sulked. I could usually get whatever I wanted with that little trick.

"Come here," I told him softly, crooking my finger suggestively. I watched as he silently grappled with himself. "Come," I repeated. I meant that figuratively and, hopefully, in the best possible way as well. It worked.

Reluctantly, Edward climbed in beside me, lying on left his side, keeping his distance from me. I rolled onto my side, facing him, bunching the pillow under my neck. I pulled my lower lip into my mouth, biting it. Should I kiss him? Or wait for him to make the first move? Perhaps he really did want to just sleep. I snaked my foot around the back of his calf in silent invitation. He closed his eyes in a long, contemplative blink.

Edward's right hand went around my waist tentatively and he ran it up and down my spine slowly. I heard him sigh deeply, as though he'd just had his own conversation with an angel and a devil. And the devil won.

Lucky me!

His voice was gutteral. "Do you always sleep with your bra on, Bella?"

I shook my head just slightly. I couldn't speak.

"I didn't think so," he said adamantly. Edward's hands snuck under his shirt that I'd now stolen, and he unhooked my bra easily with one hand. Very impressive, Mr. Cullen.

After wiggling and squirming around for a bit, I finally got the frigging thing off. I have no idea how they make that look sexy in the movies but I quite possibly dislocated my elbows in the process.

His hands came around to my front and we moaned in unison as he took my full, naked breasts in his large hands. Edward thumbs made direct contact with my sensitive nipples, sliding over the tightened nubs tenderly. He took them between his thumb and forefinger, lightly pinching and rolling them. The sensation was all consuming, and I had to close my eyes as I reveled in the sensation. His breath was warm on my face, smelling faintly of mouthwash, enticing me to kiss him. I slowly opened my eyes, licked my bottom lip, and kissed him passionately. His tongue found itself at home in my mouth, happily playing with my own.

No question, I needed him. And now. The urgency was coursing through me. My hands scraped forcefully down his chest and over his lean abs. I ran a hand over his hips, following that damn sexy V, letting it lead me directly to his groin. The light material of his pants were doing absolutely nothing to contain his giant (!) erection. I lightly drifted my hand down the length of him, causing Edward to growl deep in this throat. I wrapped my hand around his straining cock, slowly but firmly stroking it, from base to tip and back down again.

"Fucking hell!"

I'm not sure which one of us uttered those words, but considering it contained "fucking", bets were on me. His hands stopped moving, but stayed where they were. Our foreheads were touching, eyes closed. Our swollen lips were mere millimeters away from each other, breathing accelerated. My heart was racing a mile a minute, and I'm sure Edward could hear my pulse speaking to him.

I knew we are both feeling the sexual affliction. There was something so frantic in our movements. Something so primal about our unmistakable need for each other right then. Adsum – I am here. And, my God, was the present ever fucking amazing.

"Bella." My name was a hoarse whisper off his lips. I only knew he said anything at all because I felt his breath felt warm against my cheek. "We have to stop. As much as I'd love to fuck you right now, we have to stop." He didn't sound too convinced in his words.

"You sure?" I stroked him again, coaxing him into changing his mind. He groaned a "fuck", then pulled back, removing his hands slowly from under my shirt, and turning onto his back. His fingers ran through his hair in vexation. My nipples already yearned for his return, puckered in rebellion, straining against my shirt. Damn it, maybe he was a boy scout. I followed suit, rolling onto my back in frustration. Not at him, but at my lack of release. Can girls get blue balls? Because I'm pretty sure I had a bad case!

"I know you'd drop sweet and innocent, and your panties for me, but we really shouldn't do this tonight. Not like this." Edward didn't look at me, his eye cast up at my ceiling.

"How the hell …" I started.

"Emmett." We said it at the same time. I remembered them both looking cute and guilty at the pub earlier as they texted.

Edward turned to look at me. "Yeah, Emmett sent me a text back at the pub." I groaned in embarrassment, covering my face with my hands. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I like that I could make you talk like that about me." He propped himself up on one arm, hovering over me. "I don't want just a one night stand with you, believe it or not," he laughed nervously. "I want to get to know you better, Bella. Shit, I don't even know your last name!"

"Swan. Isabella Swan." I told him, debating if I should offer him my hand again. Pretty sure we were over the formalities at this point. I somehow doubted that giving him full name would give him the license to go ahead and ravage me.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen. And trust me, Miss Swan, one night I will be your Mr. Fuck Me Sideways." He cocked his eyebrow and winked at me. My face flushed beat red and I rolled over, away from him, praying that the bed will swallow me whole.

"Come here, Bella." His voice was calm. He effortlessly pulled me to him, curling his body around mine and kissing the back of my neck sweetly.

"Sleep in my arms tonight, Bella." Edward crooned in my ear.

I sighed in defeat. "I'm not sure how much sleep I'm going to get right now, Edward. I'm pretty wound up." That was an understatement. He had brought me to the brink twice tonight, and I had a lot of pent up salaciousness surging within me.

"That absolutely makes two of us." He thrust his prominent erection against me. "I could give you a few minutes alone, if you'd like?" he teased, pretending to scoot away from me, but I hooked my leg back around his, keeping him close.

"You are not leaving this bed, Edward Cullen. If I have to have blue balls, I like knowing you have them too."

He laughed and kissed the back of my head.

"Goodnight, Isabella. Sweet dreams."

The way he said "Isabella" made me groan. Edward's arms were strong around me, holding me close to his body. It felt just as natural to sleep in his arms as it was to kiss the living daylights of out of him. It took a long while, but our breathing finally calmed and my eyes drifted close, sleep eventually enveloping me in the very early morning hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU BETA BABE LOVE-TART – YOU ROCK! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP AND ENCOURAGEMENT.**

**THANK YOU to YOU for reading! This is my attempt at writing so please leave me a review!**

Chapter 4

I woke up to the sun peaking out from under my curtains. I was delighted to see that Edward was, in fact, not a figment of my imagination. Not so delighted to feel my head pounding. How much did I drink, anyway? The pounding in my head paled in comparison to the throbbing in my groin though.

Edward was facing away from me, his hair a crazy sexy mess on the pillow. My bare leg was hitched up and over his hip, my arm slung carelessly over his bicep. I could have never slept like that with Jacob; he was always boiling hot and I would have sweltered to death in his arms. Waking up entangled with Edward felt so right, our bodies just fit together.

I trickled my fingers lazily down his bare back and up to his shoulders again. On the back of his left shoulder was a tattoo I apparently missed last night. I trailed my fingers lightly across the black ink on the back of his left shoulder 'Primum non nocere'.

"It means 'first, do no harm' " Edward's voice was soft and husky from sleep. He rolled over slowly to face me. I kept my leg where it was and his hand caressed my calf as he spoke.

"My dad's a doctor, those words are part of the oath he took when he got his PHD. Words he lives by, as a doctor and a man. Emmett, my dad, and I all had that tattooed on our shoulder," he explained. "That was some birthday present for my dad that year." His eyes looked up and to the left as he remembered the memory, a melancholy look crossing his face

"Those are good words to live by." I told him.

I wanted to kiss him and perhaps start back where we'd left off last night. Edward's hand was casually roaming up my calf and down the back of my thigh, causing my girly parts to throb again. But, I had horrible morning breath. So, with much reluctance, I slid away from him to the edge of the bed, putting my bare feet on the rug.

"Where you going so soon?" His green eyes were pleading with me to stay.

"Definitely have to pee for one. And, I need to brush my teeth and find an Advil or two. I'll be right back, I promise." I stood up and stretched, reaching my arms above my head, which caused my shirt to ride up in the back, revealing my ass to him just slightly. Edward groaned and threw a pillow at me. I felt his eyes on my backside as I walked out of the room.

I went pee first, then splashed cold water on my face to wake myself up, and brushed my teeth. I momentarily thought about relieving my ache down there, but knew Edward was awake and just down the hallway, waiting for me. Maybe he could help me out with that.

Thankfully, there was Advil in my medicine cabinet for my headache, and I popped two. My hair was a tangled mop, so I threw it back in a low pony, planning to grab a shower a little later. Right now, I wanted to get back to Edward and those hot tattoos, especially the sexy one nestled in the V of his hips that was beckoning me last night.

I opened the bathroom door and was startled by Edward standing right outside with his toothbrush in hand, grinning at me.

"It's only 9:30, we have some time before brunch. Meet me back in your bed? Don't get dressed, I like you in my shirt." Edward ran his finger down my nose and tapped the tip lightly. He closed the door behind him quietly.

Who was I to argue with a houseguest?

I went back to my room, haphazardly straightening up the blankets, and crawled back under the sheets. I laid my head back on the pillows and closed my eyes, a smile on my face. Edward was back a few minutes later, smelling of toothpaste, his face dewy and clean. He crawled into bed beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders and drawing my head to his bare chest.

"Good morning." He kissed the top of my head. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Mmmmm, I slept great." Besides the blue balls, of course. "How about you?" My lips kissed the center of his chest, my fingers bumping down his tight abs.

"Once you finally shut up, I had a great sleep," he razzed me.

I felt my face warm and I covered it with my hands. "Oh God! What did I say? Never mind, don't tell me! I'd rather just pretend it didn't happen!"

This could not be good! I have talked in my sleep since I was a little kid. My parents never had to read my diary, they would just wait until I was dead asleep and all my secrets would spill out. Jacob was a light sleeper and he'd rudely wake me up many a night telling me to knock it off. Even Rosalie, a room away from mine, wasn't exempt from my nightly conversations.

Edward's chest was shaking from laughter. "It was quite entertaining, actually. I almost felt violated, Bella. I was this close to getting up and grabbing a cold shower, but I wanted to hear more from your dirty little mouth," he goaded. I jabbed him playfully in the ribs with my elbow.

"What else is there to know about you, Isabella?"

I didn't have to look at him to know that his eyebrow was raised.

"Why don't we talk about you instead, Edward? I think you learned more about me last night than any guy needs to know about a girl after a first date." I could only imagine the indecencies I had shared last night.

"That was some first date," he said, his smile lopsided and adorable. "What do you want to know about me, Bella? Ask away."

How about why didn't you fuck me last night? Wait, I should probably start with something a little less abrasive.

"Were you actually a boy scout?" I only half joked.

He laughed. "No, I definitely was not."

Thank God. "Yeah, I figured."

He chuckled just a little.

"Why are all your tattoos in Latin?" I was curious.

He played with my hair as he answered, twisting strands around his fingers playfully. "I like that only I know what they mean; it's like my own language talking directly to my soul. "That sounds stupid, doesn't it?" He scoffed at himself.

I shook my head. "No, that's actually pretty cool." And sexy. Really, really sexy. "Do you have any other tattoos hidden somewhere I don't know about yet?" I ran my finger along his side and snapped the waistband of his boxers. I wonder what other treats were hiding from me.

He didn't flinch at the snap "No, just those right now."

"So you plan to get more?" I asked.

I felt him shrug. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it," he said.

I sat up in bed, cross-legged at his side, pulling my shirt over my knees. "So, you're Emmett's manager?" I asked.

"Uh huh." Edward's hand was playing with my toes, admiring my French pedicure.

"How'd that come to be?" I wondered.

Edward let out a little snort through his nose. "Emmett's good at what he does, but he's not so good at negotiating, keeping track of appointments, or balancing a check book. It kind of happened by accident, actually."

He flicked my sliver toe ring. "I like this," he said quietly. "Anyway, when Emmett first signed on with the Chicago Bears as a rookie, the team asked who represented him and he said me. I guess my degree in business management paid off even before I was done. I was still in college when this happened."

Did he have a foot fetish because he was still fascinated by my toes.

"Does that mean you'll be relocating to Seattle as well?" A girl could hope, couldn't she?

"It makes sense to, so yes. Emmett and I plan on looking for a place this week, before he flies out for his next game." He stopped caressing my toes and intertwined his fingers with mine as he spoke. It felt so natural to be in my bed, chatting easily with him.

I was curious about psycho ex-girlfriend, but I didn't know how to broach the subject.

"Are you going to be breaking anyone's heart back in Chicago by moving here?" Subtle, Bella, nice work.

"My mom's," he replied with a half smile.

Awww! But not quite the answer I was looking for. I tried being a little more direct. "Any love interest you'll be missing?"

"Nope." Emphasis on the "P". That was a fairly definitive answer.

"First girl you kissed?" Wait for it, I was setting things up here.

He smiled. "Jenny Jones. She was eight, I was seven." His eyes crinkled as he told me.

"Older woman, huh? Little stud, you."

He shrugged sheepishly.

"First girl to break your heart?" I was so stealth. There it was, the million-dollar question.

"Pass," Edward replied instantly.

"Pass?" My voice croaked. What do you mean pass? You can't pass. Nice try buddy. Inquiring Bella wants to know!

"I plead the fifth." His voice was almost curt.

"This is not a court of law, Edward, you can't plead the fifth."

He tickled my side, but his smile looked forced. "This is the court of Cullen, though, and I plead the fifth. Now I would like to cross-examine. First boy you kissed?"

Apparently, I'd make a shitty lawyer.

"Chad Rickards. We were in Kindergarten and he kissed me on the playground. He was my boyfriend until second grade." I remember being so distraught when he moved to another state.

"Why did you move from Forks to Seattle?" He tilted his head to look at me.

I laughed. "Have you been to Forks? There's not much to it. The dating population is quite incestuous." I made a face.

"So you moved here and hooked up with Jacob, much better." He teased, rolling his eyes.

I finger flicked his arm, but I had to admit that was pretty funny.

"Most embarrassing moment?" Edward asked.

"Too many to narrow it down," I said.

"Try." He was insistent.

I thought for a moment. There really were too many. I finally said, "My senior year, prom night. Put me in six-inch heels on a dance floor. You get the idea."

He smirked. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Pass." I stuck my tongue at him. Two can play at that game.

His eyes narrowed briefly.

"Favorite place to be kissed?" Edward raised one eyebrow.

Now, that was more my style. I pointed to my neck, just under my ear. "Right here."

He leaned over and touched his lips to my neck. "Here?"

I shook my head no, and tapped a little to the right. He kissed me again. And once more a little lower. His hands undid the top button of my shirt and his lips kissed me where the skin had been exposed. Another button, another kiss. My nipples were aching and I was pretty sure he could see them straining against the material. He'd have to be blind not to see them, actually. I had full titty hard-on going on.

I bit my lip in anticipation, my eyes on him intently, willing him to go lower. I put my hands in his hair, gently urging him to continue, but then Boy Scout Edward showed up. I saw him take a deep breath and slowly exhale. He pressed his lips to my chest, kissing me one last time, then slowly buttoned the shirt closed again. He leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, a meek smile on his lips.

What the fuck?

I looked at him questioningly. Did I wake up with Catholic Edward? Where was my naughty boy from last night?

"What's going on?" I had to know.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "We really should get ready to go, we're meeting up with the others soon." Was he serious? "Do you mind if I grab a shower before we go?"

I sighed heavily. "I need one too, a frigging cold one." I didn't mince words. "You go ahead first. Do you drink coffee? I can make us a pot."

"I'd love a cup, thank you, Bella."

I found him a clean white towel from the linen closet and followed him down the hall to the bathroom. He kissed me briefly and gave me his signature smirk, then closed the door, leaving me utterly frustrated, sexually and otherwise.

What kind of a game was he playing? Was he playing hard to get? Because right now, I was a sure thing! Last night there was unadulterated sexual tension between us. Today, not so much, on his part anyways. I still was feeling the tension, damn it!

I was shaking my head as I grinded the beans for brewing (at least something was getting in on the grinding action), then checked my email on my MacBook while I waited for the coffee. When it was ready, I poured Edward a cup, leaving it black, but I added cream and sugar to mine. I was stirring in the cream when Edward sauntered into the kitchen, wearing only a towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

It was ridiculously and dangerously low, the V of his hip bones prominently on display. The towel was slung so low I could read the entire "Veritas lux mea" tattoo. You know, the tattoo that was hidden by his boxers just last night?

Fuck. Me. Sideways.

I dropped the spoon I was holding and it clanged to the tile floor loudly while my mouth gaped open. He had to know he was making me my panties wet. I shook my head at him in disbelief.

His hair was damp, and now so was I. His locks were spiked up in a hundred different sexy positions, drops of water dripping onto his bare shoulders. He hadn't shaved, and his stubbly five o'clock shadow was irresistible. I desperately wanted to rub my hand along his cheek to feel it beneath my fingertips. Who was I kidding? I really wanted to feel that rough stubble against my inner thighs.

"What?" he said innocently. "I left my bag with my clothes in the living room." He turned to leave the kitchen and I had to stop myself from grabbing his ass.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath and followed him out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to grab a shower, then," I told him. "I'm just going to get naked and hop in."

He nodded. "You usually do have to get naked before you have a shower, Bella." He pulled a clean shirt over his head. I waited just a second to see if he'd drop the towel in front of me, but he cocked an eyebrow and waited for me to leave patiently.

I started down the hallway then turned and silently crept back to the living room. Edward had his back to me, his hand on his towel, about to take it off.

"Yes, Bella?" he turned around slowly to face me. Damn it, how did he know I was there?

"Um, I left your coffee on the kitchen counter. There's sugar in the fridge. And I have cream too." Yes, I certainly did.

"Thank you, Bella." His hand didn't waver, and he raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for me to leave.

I dragged my horny ass to the bathroom and closed the door, resting my back against it just for a minute. I didn't bother locking it, just in case he forgot something. I pulled off my shirt and boy shorts and started the shower on a cooler temperature than normal.

I shampooed and conditioned my hair with my favorite Lush products. Lathering up I shaved my legs meticulously from my ankles to the tops of my thighs. Then turned the temperature up, standing under it for a minute, letting the water cascade down my back. The stream felt good on my spine. I turned the water off and wrapped myself in a thick bath sheet, my hair in a smaller one, and stepped out.

I towel dried my hair and looked under the sink for some of Rosalie's curl enhancing product. Tipping my head upside down, I scrunched my hair to distribute it evenly and flipped my head back. I grabbed my bottle of Lush's lavender-scented Dream lotion off the counter. Still wrapped in a bath towel, I opened the bathroom door and padded barefoot to my bedroom where I could hear Edward had the TV tuned to a sports show.

Two can play at this game, Mr. Cullen.

Edward was now dressed, sprawled across my neatly made bed. Yes, he made my bed! And he even put the decorative pillows back on! He was a little OCD, but it worked in my favor!

He was looking incredibly sexy in distressed jeans and a dark green t-shirt that fit snug across his chest and highlighted his eyes. Those long legs were crossed at the ankles, fingers laced behind his head. In true Edward fashion, the hair was in complete sexy chaos. He was fixed on the TV showing highlights of last night's game, his coffee cup on the nightstand.

I cleared my throat quietly and his eyes darted my way only briefly. He quickly looked back up at the TV, but I saw his lips twitch just a tiny bit, a telling sign he was trying hard not to smile. Sitting on the edge of my bed, near his feet, I tapped some lotion onto my hands and put one foot up on the mattress. I rubbed the lotion between my hands to warm it a bit, then onto my foot and calf. I pulled the towel up just a little, revealing that much more leg and ever so slowly massaged my upper and inner thigh my hands swirling in a calculated proposition. I put my leg down and repeated the same process on my other leg, taking my time to really distribute the lotion evenly in small circles.

Edward was in my peripheral vision. No response. Damn it. That boy MUST have been a freaking boy scout. I applied lotion to both my arms and across my chest. I pulled my hair to the side and massage my left shoulder and rolled my head down, making an audible groan. Nada from Edward. Time to up the ante.

"Edward?" I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were still fixed on the screen.

"Hmmmm?"

"I can't reach my back very well, do you think you could put some lotion on for me?" I tried to bat my eyelashes, but I really did suck at that. He probably thought I had something stuck in my eye.

"Sure, can it wait until a commercial?" Finally, a tiny hint of a smile.

"Of course," I told him sweetly.

The station cut to commercial and Edward sat up, situating himself behind me, his legs on either side of mine, his jeans rough against my bare legs. I passed him the lotion and dropped my towel down lower in the back, revealing just a little of my ass to him. Edward squeezed too hard on the bottle and it spurted across my back in a creamy mess. I shrieked as the cold hit my back.

"Fuck!" he cursed under his breath, and I just barely stopped myself from laughing.

Then Edward's hands were on my back, soft and smooth. He brought the excess lotion down my back, but not as low as I wanted him to go. He used his strong thumbs and massaged my shoulders for a while. I closed my eyes at the sensation, dropping my head to my chest. I took in a deep breath and released it. It felt so good; he felt so good.

He expertly rubbed down either side of my spine, firm and tenacious. When he got to my lower back, he repeatedly fanned his fingers out in a semi circle then swirled them back in. Over and over.

I couldn't help but moan at his soft touch. He brought his hands up my back one more time, across my shoulders and down both arms, rubbing and squeezing them gently. He stopped abruptly when the sports cast came on again.

"That should do it." And just like that, he handed me back the lotion, returning himself back to the position he was in before, lean legs stretching out the length of my bed. He grabbed one of my decorative pillows though, and placed it casually in his lap, a sly smile on his lips.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." I stood up, wrapped the towel tight around me, and swayed my hips as I walked over to my closet. He was going to be a tough one to crack, apparently.

I needed to figure out what to wear; maybe an outfit would entice him. It looked like a beautiful day, so I decided on a black dress that was form fitting, and I knew it hugged my curves. It had a scalloped ruffle edge with light purple piping, and hit a few inches above my knee. The dress had thick straps with a low scoop neck. I choose my lilac power panties and matching push up bra. Rosalie had forced me to buy a few pretty sets after Jacob and I broke up, and right then I was silently thanking her.

I chanced a quick peek over my shoulder, and caught Edward watching me. I smiled and, in that exact second, dropped my towel. He jerked his head back around so fast I was pretty sure he'd given himself whip lash. It was a good thing I worked for a chiropractor; he made need medical attention for that. He fixed his eyes on the TV and clenched his jaw.

I stepped into my panties first, making a production of shimmying my butt just a little, in case his eyes wandered my way, then slipped on my bra and secured it. Finally pulling my dress over my head carefully. Searching in my closet for my favorite black strappy sandals, I discovered they weren't in there. A vague recollection of Edward taking them off last night entered my mind and I smiled at the memory. Instead my feet slipped into my black Christian Laboutin wedge sandals with the peep toe instead. Thank God for Alice's connections, I'd gotten those shoes at a real steal! Checking myself out in the full-length mirror, I was pleased. I flipped over, my ass sticking out deliberately, and lightly tussled my hair. Very carefully I flipped my head back and contemplated a ponytail but decided to leave my hair long and loose instead.

I heard a low groan behind me. "You win, Bella, you win. God damn, woman! What are you trying to do to me?" He was shaking his head slowly, but he wasn't smiling. "You are making it very hard for me here." I think he meant hard as in difficult, but probably hard as in rock-hard as well.

"I can help you out with that." I tried my best to be seductive.

Edward pointed to his watch. "It's already quarter to twelve. I have no idea where the restaurant is, but I'll bet we're going to be late and then we'll have to answer to my brother, sister and Rosalie. I don't want that, do you?"

I personally didn't give a shit. I wanted him, plain and simple. But Edward got up from the bed, held out his hand, and led me out of the temptation of the bedroom toward the front door. I grabbed my black Coach purse and my keys from the coffee table. "Do you want to drive?" I asked him, unsure if he wanted to take my truck or his rental. Which was the lesser of two evils?

"I'll drive, it'll give me something else to concentrate on." His voice was quiet. He opened the door for me and I stepped passed him just as Jacob was coming in from a run. His t-shirt was soaked with sweat and clinging to his chest. His running shorts were just that, short, his legs like tall, strong tree trunks. He pulled out his ear buds and turned his iPod off.

"Oh, hey, Jacob" I greeted him kindly. He was still my friend, even though he was a cocky ass last night and in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Bella." Apparently he was still pissed. "Eddie," he only nodded in Edward's direction.

"How did you sleep, Jacob?" Edward asked. "I hope my sister's couch wasn't too uncomfortable for you."

Jake glared at Edward and I was glad I was standing between them. I'd never seen Jacob look so territorial before. He actually looked fiercely protective of me, his deep brown eyes menacing.

"Personally, I had a great sleep" Edward continued, draping his arm around me for effect. "Slept like a baby actually."

Jacob scoffed. "That's funny, the last time I was in her bed, we barely slept at all."

Immediately, and without any reservation, Edward lunged for him. I managed to put both my hands on the center of Edward's chest, pushing him back. His jaw was clenched tight, his chest rising and falling quickly under my palms. A part of me wanted to just let him have a go at Jacob, but instead I kept pushing him back.

"Come on Edward, let's just go." He was pushing against my hands and I knew he just wanted a little piece of Jacob I could see the fury in his face, his green eyes blazing.

"Let's go!" I told Edward again. I could feel him caving under me, and he removed my hands from his chest forcibly and brushed past me. I made sure I stayed between the two of them just in case. I warned Jacob with my stare, but his dark eyes are glaring, burning a hole into the back of Edward's shirt.

"See ya later, Pretty Boy. Better luck next time." Jacob called out after him.

Edward turned to go after him, but I was standing in his way and he knocked into me. He grabbed me to keep me from falling backwards. Then he turned on his heels and retreated quickly, storming across the street to his rental car. He unlocked it with the keyless remote, and held the passenger door open for me. I sighed and crossed the street, stopping when I was standing in front of him and pressing my hand to his face. He turned his cheek abruptly away from me like I'd stung him.

"Edward. Come on," I coaxed softly.

"Get in the car, Bella." His words were a snarl . I frowned. "Now! Before I do something I'm going to regret."

I got in and Edward slammed the door harder than necessary. He yanked open the drivers door, cursing and mumbling to himself as he sat down. Closing the door, he buckled up and started the engine.

"Which way to the restaurant?" He refused to look at me, staring out the front windshield instead. I told him which way to go and, I assure you, I really wanted to tell him where to go. I guess this is what Alice and Emmett meant about being a touch moody. No kidding.

We didn't talk on the drive to brunch, save for me telling him which way to turn. We got to the restaurant fifteen minutes late. I saw Jasper's blue Volkswagen Golf in the parking lot, so I knew he and Alice were there at least. Maybe Alice knew how to calm Edward down. Edward parked the car and he was at my door before I could unbuckle, holding it open for me.

"Thanks." I told him meekly.

"Uh huh," he grunted without even looking at me. I reached for his hand, but he stuffed it into his back pocket instead

Un-fucking-believable.

I walked ahead of him, shaking my head. I entered the restaurant and told the hostess we're meeting two other couples. She asked if one of them was a huge bear of a guy, and I nodded then followed her out to the patio. I had no idea if Edward was behind me still or not.

Whatever.

The one positive in the situation was the view from the dining room. The water was calm today, the sun high in the sky, glinting off the gentle waves. There were several yachts moored on the docks, the city skyline behind them stunning. The seagulls were swooping and diving with great skill for their own meals. It was pretty spectacular day out in the port. Too bad it was clouded with cantankerous Edward.

Alice saw us first and bounded over to us. She was wearing a pair of short shorts, a strapless loose fitting shirt and kick ass high heels. She pulled me into a huge hug. I forced a smile and she looked concerned, then her eyes narrowed accusingly at her brother. Edward and I silently grabbed our seats, sitting across from each other, me beside Rosalie and Emmett and across from Jasper, Alice and Edward. The table was positioned so we could all take in the gorgeous view.

Alice and Jasper were holding hands under the table. Jazz was wearing green and blue plaid shorts with a matching green shirt. He was looking rather puppy dog like totally smitten with Alice.

Rosalie was dressed the same as last night, not a wrinkle in her clothes, or a hair out of place. She hadn't packed an overnight bag so she was without a stitch of make up and still looked stunning. Emmett was dressed casually in jeans and a white t-shirt. He was leaning back in his seat, his arm around the back of Rosalie's chair, big grin on his face.

"So….. you kids are late…." I was watching Edward's face, his jaw clenched. His eyes were telling his brother to piss off.

Thankfully, the waitress came by and dropped off menus for Edward and I, asking to take our drink order. I ordered a mimosa, and Edward practically barked that he wanted a coffee, black.

Beside me, I could see Rosalie's eyebrows rise and she turned to me. I quickly avoided her eyes by opening up my menu, trying to figure out what to have for brunch. Edward opened his as well, studying it, and ran his hands through his hair in obvious agitation.

Emmett couldn't leave well enough alone. "So Bella, were you okay walking home last night, you didn't drop anything?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Ha ha, funny, Emmett." I leaned across Rose to glare at him. He may have been my best friend's new boy toy, but I could still tell him to piss off.

He was totally oblivious to my warning. "You MADE OUT okay at home?" Emphasis heavy on made out. "I mean without Rosalie there, you know."

"Nothing happened between us Emmett. Just fucking drop it okay?" Edward snarled at him.

Oh, so now last night was just 'nothing'? Ass.

The waitress brought us our drinks and I thanked her, taking a long sip. The table was uncomfortably quiet and the waitress said she'd give us another couple minutes then made a quick departure.

"And Bella, meet moody Edward." Emmett wasn't about to back down. "God, man! You couldn't be cool even for a twenty four hour period?"

Jasper didn't quite know what to make of the situation, his eyes darting around at nothing in particular. I could tell Rosalie had her back up; she was fiercely loyal and I knew she would pounce on Edward and smack him upside the head if I gave the word, which I was seriously contemplating. Only Alice had remained calm.

"What's going on Edward?" her face showed her concern.

"It's nothing. Never mind," Edward snapped.

"It's Jacob isn't it?" Alice confirmed.

What the hell? Was that a twin thing or what? Edward's face said it all.

"I knew it," Alice sighed. "Did something else happen?" The waitress was closing in to take our order, but hearing Emmett bellow "Who the fuck is Jacob?", she feigned away from our table to the one beside us.

"Fucking shit head, that's who," Rosalie interjected. "He's Bella's douchebag ex. He lives upstairs in our building. He's such an asshole."

"I know, right?" Edward fist bumped Rosalie across the table. She was smiling, finally having a cohort in her hate for Jake.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

The waitress was hovering, so we halted the conversation for just a minute to order. Edward ordered seafood eggs benedict as did Emmett and Jasper. Alice and I both ordered French toast with strawberries. Rosalie ordered two eggs over easy with hash browns, sausage, toast and fresh fruit on the side.

"What?" she took in Alice's look. "I have to replenish my energy."

Alice wrinkled her nose and Emmett gave a proud smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Go on, tell us what happened with Jake." Rosalie took a sip of her coffee, waiting for Edward or I to continue.

Edward waved at me to speak.

"It started when we first got back to the apartment," I explained, "Edward and I were making out and almost had a threesome on the sofa with Jake."

"Gross!" Rosalie was gagging.

"Wait, go back a sec, you were making out?" Emmett was leaning forward on the table, huge silly grin on his face.

I couldn't help but smile, he really did have a one-track mind. "Yes, we were totally hot and heavy going at it, Emmett." I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyways, Jacob was locked out of his place and thought he could crash on our couch."

"He's such an idiot" Rosalie chimed in again.

"Anyway, I told him in no uncertain terms that he was not welcome to stay and had to vacate immediately. That's when he stormed out and apparently went to Alice's apartment." I explained.

"Not before calling me a pretty boy." Edward sulked, and Emmet snorted, repeating "pretty boy!" I was pretty sure when they were alone, Edward was going to smack him for that.

Jasper looked up. "It was you who sent him to her place?" He pointed a finger at me "You suck!" It was Jasper's turn to sulk. I mouthed 'sorry' to him and he winked at me.

Rosalie snickered. "Jacob ruined two couple's nights without even trying. Thank God we were at the hotel!" She and Emmett shared a look that, if we didn't know it already, confirmed the fact that they were definitely busy fucking last night.

Edward continued, "So this morning we met the cocky son of a bitch outside the apartment. I asked him how he slept, you know, to rub it in a bit, and I told him I slept like a baby. That's when he made a cheeky comment." He was reliving it in his head, fuming again.

"Edward!" Alice was mad at her brother for taunting him. He just shrugged it off.

"What did he say?" Emmett asked the question, but we knew everyone wanted to know.

Edward looked at me, his green eyes angry. "He told me last time he was in her bed, they barely slept." He spat the words out.

"Ouch! That had to hurt!" Emmet laughed and Rosalie smacked the back on his head.

"I hope you decked him!" Rosalie was hopeful. "What a dick!" Edward and Rosalie were new BFF's at that point, bonded in their hatred for Jacob. Edward bobbed his head, agreeing with Rose.

"So did you deck him?" She asked again.

Edward shook his head. "No. Believe me, I thought about it. I would have hit him twice, once for the interruption last night and once for the cocky comment this morning. Asshole."

"That's good Edward, I'm glad you didn't hit him" Alice told her brother in a quiet voice.

"That's why you're so pissy?" Emmet wondered. He was laughing. "Really?"

"Well yeah, obviously." Edward and Rosalie exchanged confused looks.

"Of course he's pissed, Emmett. That's a pretty crude comment to make to a new boyfriend." Rosalie told him.

"Exactly," Edward agreed, "He was just saying it to get under my skin."

"Whatever Edward. Get over it. He's an ex. You didn't think Bella was a virgin, did you? Obviously she's had more than a few guys bumping uglies in her bed before you."

"Not a few, just Jacob," Rosalie tattled.

Oh my God, Rosalie! I was blushing furiously and I wanted to tear her hair out by the roots. I quickly excused myself from the table, knocking my chair over in haste. Edward stood up, but I when he saw the fury on my face he knew to leave me alone. I stormed out of the restaurant and back to Edward's rental car. Of course, I didn't have the keys so I sat on the back bumper, my legs stretching out in front of me. The sun was hot on my shoulders and only fueled my temper more.

I was angry. At Jacob for saying what he did, and at Edward for baiting him and then not being able to take what was dished back. I was furious with Rosalie for not keeping her big mouth shut. And currently, I was upset with myself for not finishing my damn mimosa before I stormed out.

I was alone for a while, brooding silently. A little while later, I saw Edward striding across the parking lot towards me. He stopped in front of me, setting two take out containers on the trunk. Edward held his hands out to me as a peace offering, but I folded my arms across my chest in annoyance. I kept my eyes on the ground, refusing to look at him.

"I'm sorry." His voice was low.

I looked up at him. Edward's eyes were pensive and I could tell he was disappointed in himself**.** He continued. "I'm sorry for the way I acted in the car. And the restaurant." He frowned "I go a little over board sometimes."

"You goaded him, Edward. You threw it in his face that you were in my bed and he wasn't."

"I know, Bella, I'm so sorry." He sounded truly remorseful.

"He's actually a really good friend of mine." I explained. Edward snorted loudly. I glared at him.

"Sorry. For snorting, that was rude," he attempted to apologize.

"We both have a past, you know. And Jake's mine. He's my _only _past. Can you see why he's important to me?" I needed him to know that. Jacob would always have a place in my heart, he was the first one I'd let in.

Edward shrugged. "I guess."

"I'm sure you have some exes that I wouldn't be too pleased with either, Edward." The look on his face was reminiscent of the one he had when he pled the fifth earlier. "I promise I won't berate your choices, please don't berate mine."

"Easier said than done, Bella. Your ex lives in the same freaking building as you. I've known you less than twenty-four hours, and twice already that ass has been in my face calling me names." He was still miffed.

"Edward, I'm not asking you to be his friend. But, he is mine. I'm sorry, but I can't cut him out of my life just like that." I snapped my fingers for emphasis

"I'll do my best to be polite to him, but don't expect me to like him." He was pouting. He reached his hand out to me.

"Thank you." I told him, reaching for his hand "And don't worry, I will be having a chat with Jacob later as well."

Edward wrapped his fingers around mine, lifting my hand to his lips for a kiss. "Forgive me?" He asked giving me that smile that made me melt. "Please?" he begged, kissing my hand again "Pretty please? Do you want me on my knees groveling, Bella?"

Actually I did want him on his knees but this wasn't the place for that. How could I not forgive him when he looked like that? I nodded. "I forgive you." I said. Edward gave me a genuine smile. We were silent for just a minute.

"So, what's in the take-out containers?" I asked him.

"Our breakfasts, albeit a little on the cold side now," He explained, handing me a plastic knife and fork from his back pocket. We used the trunk as our table and had a picnic in the Boathouse restaurant parking lot, the seagulls as our fellow patrons.


	5. Chapter 5

A Poem for my Beta

Love-Tart helps me so

To make all my words flow

She's the best. There is no doubt

So here is my public shout out

THANK YOU LOVE-TART!

We ate silently, the sun warm on our backs. Edward stole a strawberry off my plate and I tried to stab it back, but his reflexes were quicker than mine and he popped the berry into his mouth and chomped down with a grin. When we finished, he took the empty containers and walked across the parking lot to the trashcan. I watched him as he sauntered back towards me, the sun glinting off his hair, his lips pulled back in a smile. It was the sexy Edward I met last night and he was truly beautiful. It was easy to forget that he'd been a jerk just a while ago when he was looking at me like that.

He stopped in front of me and lifted me onto the trunk of the car, standing in front of me, my legs on either side of his thighs. I knew I was wearing a dress and the position was far from lady like, but what the hell. We'd just had our first fight and we needed to make up. His lips came to mine and I lost myself in his kisses. He tasted of coffee and strawberries; a great combination. Edward's hands were on my rib cage, his thumbs just barely touching the underside of my breasts. My arms went about his neck and I messed up his hair while we made out. I knew we were in a parking lot, but I didn't want to stop.

Unfortunately, there was a loud 'ahem' from Emmett behind us. Rose and he were holding hands making a striking couple. Rosalie had her eyebrows lifted in a sly little way.

"Hot car, Edward," she laughed, gesturing to the four-door family mobile. Edward moved from between my legs, allowing me to hop off the car, and flipped Rosalie off playfully.

Alice and Jasper were coming up behind them, swinging their hands, totally carefree. "We're going to go for a walk along the docks. Anyone want to join us?" She asked.

Edward shook his head no. "Emmett and I have some appointments set up for this afternoon. We have five apartments we're looking at today." "Alright, maybe we'll catch you guys later, then." The two of them turned and headed across the parking lot toward the walkway. Jasper unclasped his hand from hers and placed it on the small of her back, tucking her close against his side. Alice tipped her head onto his arm.

"They are pretty cute together." I acknowledged.

I saw Edward check his watch. "We should get going, Em." He turned to me "I'll drop you girls off at home, then we have some places to check out. I'll see you later though?" he half questioned, half informed me.

"You'll definitely see her later, little brother. You've been kicked out of the hotel until Wednesday."

"What?" Edward asked.

Rosalie laughed. "I sort of lost a bet, thanks to you two. Now I am being forced to stay with Emmett until he flies out next week." She rolled her eyes in exaggeration and Emmett beamed. We piled into the car with Rosalie and Emmett snuggled up in the back seat.

"What kind of bet, dare I ask?" Edward looked at them through the rear view mirror as he backed up out of the parking space. Emmett smirked.

"Rosalie said Bella was drunk enough to jump you and ride you like a pony." Emmett was laughing. "I said Bella was too wholesome for you, bro." Oh if only I could have ridden him like a pony!

"Well if it hadn't been for Jacob, who knows what would have happened." Edward said, leaving it at that. "So technically, neither one of you won or lost the bet."

Emmett looked at Rosalie. "Hear that sweetheart? Technically neither one of us won or lost. I guess we can both say we won." He stuck his tongue out, and wiggled it around suggestively at Rose, and she smacked his arm.

Edward shook his head, "I don't want to know, man. I don'.."

When we arrived back home, we all got out of the car and Emmett hopped into the front seat after kissing Rosalie and told her he'd pick her up later. I walked around to the driver's side where Edward leaned against the door. He pulled me close to him, his hands around my waist and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you back here tonight, then?" I asked. I didn't doubt he'd say yes.

"Is than an invitation Bella?" Edward asked cocking an eyebrow. I bit my lip. Damn that cock was sexy.

"Do you want it to be?" I replied. Edward wiggled his eyebrows. I kissed him again and Rosalie and I went inside.

We had a lazy afternoon, doing laundry and tidying up the house, Adele belting out through the stereo. I made a pitcher of iced tea, offering a tall glass to Rose.

"Thanks sweetie." She took a long sip. "Ah, so good." She flopped down on the couch then looked at me in disgust. "Is this the threesome couch?"

I laughed. "No bleach required, honest."

I set my glass down on the coffee table and sat on the red chair. "How was your night Rose? And I don't need all the torrid details."

For once Rosalie was serious. "Oh my God Bella, it was intense. Seriously, I think I've found my match. Emmett is so funny and sweet and HOT! He is fucking a-maz-ing in bed. Like the best I've ever had and you know that's more than a few." She looked at me "Sorry about that by the way, you know the whole Jacob thing back at the restaurant. I forgot my filter."

"It's okay. Whatever." I said. It would have come out eventually, shitty that it happened that way, but it was done now.

"I am sorry though, Bella." She said genuinely.

I smiled at her. I could never stay mad at her and for Rosalie to actually apologize was something in itself. "Continue, Rose. Tell me more about your night?" I asked.

Her eyes brightened. "We had a great time! We barely stayed dressed in the cab on the way to the hotel and then clothes were ripped off as soon as we go into the suite, as in literally. I had to go commando this morning." She was proud of that fact and continued, "But, it wasn't all sex. I mean we did it twice last night and again this morning, but in between, we talked, and not dirty talk. He actually wants to get to know me, and not just the naked me. Emmett's a real sweetheart." I could tell by her face she really was happy.

"I'm glad to hear that, Rosalie. It's nice to see you happy. He seams like a good guy." I was genuinely glad for her. She'd had her fair share of men, which included some broken hearts along the way, although she never let on that she was too upset, keeping up her façade of being tough.

Rose nodded, a wicked smile on her lips. "And his tongue, oh my Lord! He made me cum in about a minute flat!" She saw my face and apologized again. "Sorry, but it's true!" She took another sip of her iced tea. "Anyway what about you and Edward? I know, I know, you're not one to kiss and tell, but throw me a bone here, Bella! Edward said in a text last night that he wasn't getting any. Well, what he actually said was "Fuck Off" when Em asked him point blank." We both laughed.

I gave a few of the details of our make out sessions post Jacob and subsequently of Alice interrupting us the next time and how she simply refused to go home to let us finish, so to speak.

"That sneaky little bitch! So if my brother wasn't putting out for her, she wasn't going to let anyone else get laid either."

"Oh your brother has his own wicked ways, my friend, but I'll let Alice tell you about that." I informed her. Rose's eyebrows raised, she was impressed.

"So, my Jasper's got some of my tricks up his sleeve huh? Well good on him! So what happened after Alice left?" She leaned forward, wanting juicy details.

"Well, I was getting ready for bed and he came into my room and told me to keep his shirt on. So I slept in boy shorts and his dress shirt." I started.

Rosalie interrupted me. "Oh my God, Emmett wanted me to wear his shirt this morning, without panties, I might add. Those Cullen boys have some of the same moves. And if that's the case in other ways, Bella, wow, just wow." Her eyes had a far away look for a second then she said, "Sorry, continue."

I fought back a smile and my face flushed pink.

"Look at you! Did you actually fuck him?" Rosalie exclaimed. Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"No," I sighed. This was embarrassing to admit, "Unfortunately, Edward turned me down." Rosalie looked shocked. I'm sure she'd never been turned down before. I continued. "Believe me, I wanted to Rosalie, I did. Edward turned honorable on me." I rolled my eyes. "I tried to seduce him again this morning but was denied."

Rosalie shook her head and laughed. "You must have a serious case of blue bean then."

See, I knew there was a female equivalent to blue balls.

I nodded. "In any case, Mr. Conservative has some very hot and sexy tattoos."

"And Bella gets her bad boy!" She clicked her glass to mine. "Em has a few as well. I think the sexiest one is the one on his wrist, under his watch. It's in Latin. It says something about being a good man."

I was laughing now "You might want to Google the phrase, Rosalie. That's not what Edward told me it says." I explained what it really meant. Rose shrugged. "Well, that hand did bring me to pleasure." She laughed as she drained her drink.

We both admitted to being pretty tired, so Rosalie and I headed to our separate rooms for a nap. I laid my head on the pillow Edward had used, and his scent still lingered there. Putting my nose to it, I inhaled deeply. I hugged another pillow to my chest and closed my eyes. Flashes of our intense make out session replayed in my mind. The feeling of his smooth hands on my naked breasts, his hard cock rubbing against me. The sexy dip of his hip bones and that fuck hot tattoo peaking out from down low. How his hands felt massaging my shoulders. God! I could only imagine how it would feel to have his hand working my clit. I was throbbing and wet from the memories and the anticipation of what could be. I looked at the clock only 5:30. I was sure I had some time before the boys came back.

I rolled onto my back, and hiked my dress up. My fingers snuck under the waistband of my panties and I found my swollen clit. I wasted no time, using my index finger to rub myself in small circles, around and around, with just the right amount of pressure. The memories were fueling the desire within me, but I found I just couldn't move my fingers fast enough. I was so desperate for release, I threw back the covers and reached over to the nightstand drawer. Edward's coffee cup was still sitting on the night table, a physical reminder of him that made me almost groan.

I pulled open the drawer and found my little pocket vibrator that was stashed in the very back. If that didn't do the trick, I had his big brother hidden in my underwear drawer. I pushed my panties down and turned on the little powerhouse to the pulsing setting that I craved. My knees fell to the side and I touched my swollen clit with the battery-operated blessing. Two fingers of my other hand were dipping into my pussy in quick movements.

I relived Edward's dirty mouth whispering obscenities. I remembered how his cock felt in my hand. I licked my lips, dreaming of his tongue in my mouth, felt his fingers playing with my hair. Those fuck hot foreign tattoos. Riding, and rubbing, and humping on the couch. I bit my lip, trying hard not to scream Edward's name as my orgasm ripped through me. I turned off the vibe - it hadn't let me down yet, good boy- and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of coming back down. I tossed the vibrator back into the drawer, stretched, and got up, skipping to the bathroom to wash up.

Rosalie was up and in the living room watching TV. She was flipping channels when I plunked myself down on the couch beside her, feeling very relaxed.

"Did you have a good rest?" She had a smirk on her face and her eyes looked at me briefly.

I nodded "Uh huh," I said aloofly. She started laughing.

"And you think I'm loud!" I blushed furiously, and she elbowed me in the side. "I don't know how you waited until now to do that. I would have got myself off in front of Emmett if he denied me." I had no doubt she was telling the truth.

We were still giggling when the boys arrived a few minutes later. "Not a word!" I warned her, getting up to let them in. I saw the devilish gleam in her eyes.

Edward pulled me into a hug as soon as he walked in and kissed my cheek lightly. Knowing what I had just done, those obscene thoughts still in my head, I was positive he'd know my dirty little secret. But he was nothing but sweet as he stood beside me holding me close. Emmett gave Rosalie a "Hey baby!" and picked her up in a huge hug, lifting her feet right off the ground "I missed you, girl!" He told her. Rosalie laughed.

"Not as much as Bella missed Edward." She replied as Emmett set her back down. The sneaky wench continued. "She was a little BLUE but she's RELIEVED that you're home now." Rose and Emmett exchanged glances briefly and I swear he knew because he looked at me, those dimples flashing, and winked at me.

"You missed me huh?" Edward looked at me seriously, seemingly missing Rosalie's innuendo.

"Maybe a little." I said with a shrug. "Do you guys want some iced tea?" I said, trying to take the attention off myself.

I poured us all something to drink while Rosalie gave Emmett the tour of our place. Emmett was impressed with our suite, and our building as a whole.

"We looked at nothing but shit today." He took a sip of his drink and sat on the couch beside Rosalie his hand on her knee. "Seriously, people want way too much money for dinky little uninspired boxes." Emmett sounded disappointed.

"It was only the first day of looking Em, we'll find a place, no worries," Edward told him. We were sitting together on the red chair. Rosalie's face lit up.

"I know of a place!"

I looked at her as if to say ' they are not moving in here crazy lady, we just met!'

"The penthouse! That would be perfect for you guys!"

Whew! She had a point. We had toured the Penthouse when we were first looking to rent but it was priced out of our league. It was well over 1600 square feet with a very unique layout. Basically two apartments each with it's own bedroom, living room, and bathrooms, but shared a large kitchen in the middle. Like our own, the kitchen was open concept with a large dining area off it. It boasted floor to ceiling windows, a massive wrap around deck with another roof top deck above that. It was totally modern with white walls and stainless steel appliances, dark wood cabinets and white quartz counter tops. The dark plank floors were stunning. It had a very west coast feel to it.

"It's so perfect!" Rosalie was gushing over the place to the guys. Emmett was thrilled and I could tell he had already mentally moved himself in. Edward was a little more cautiously optimistic. I reached for my cell phone to call our landlady, Mrs. Cope.

"Bella, you should probably let the boys call her themselves."

We both knew Mrs. Cope was a total flirt and it would be fun to watch the boys try to deflect her advances. Edward and Emmett exchanged looks.

"Why's that?" Emmett asked.

Rose shrugged it off. "She doesn't really like Bella much. It might be better if she dealt with one of you directly." I glared at Rosalie behind their backs, and she apologized silently for the blatant lie

.

Edward took his Blackberry out of his pocket and dialed the number as I read it off my iPhone.

"Yes, this is Edward Cullen. I saw a for rent sign at your building on Pattinson Drive… Yes, my sister does rent on the ground floor. My brother and I would be very interested in checking out the penthouse. Half an hour will be perfect. We'll see you then. Thank you." He hung up the call with a smile on his face. They decided to wait outside for her, not letting on that they were associated with us. Rosalie and I were giddy, waiting to see the boys fight off a cougar attack.

Mrs. Cope arrived in fifteen minutes, skidding her red mustang convertible to a stop erratically in front of the building. She took off her oversized sunglasses and her sun hat, shaking her red teased locks about. She stepped out of the car, four inch black skinny heels touching the pavement. She was wearing shiny leopard print leggings and a low cut, very tight fitting black shirt that barely covered her stomach. Her sixty-year old weathered breasts were pushed up, practically spilling over the v-neck. She strutted over to the Emmett and Edward, her heals clicking loudly on the sidewalk.

The boys were standing at the front gate, Rosalie and I watching from our window, quietly laughing at the scene. Both boys looked petrified, but I think Edward had a better poker face than his older brother.

"Well, aren't you a strapping young man." She ran a long painted fingernail down Emmett's bicep and he shivered involuntarily." And you," she turned to Edward "tall dark and handsome. Just the way I like them." Her finger traced down his jaw line and I saw him clench his teeth. "Come." She took a hand from each in her leathered ones and led them to the door. She dropped Edward's hand briefly to slip her key in the lock, but kept a firm grip on Emmett. She grabbed Edward's hand again once the door was open and pulled them inside the hallway towards the elevator. I heard her tell them about some of the features of the penthouse, but, unlike the description Rosalie gave, Mrs. Cope tells them that the elevator is just slow enough for a quickie. See, that I never knew before.

Rosalie and I were in hysterics the whole time the boys are gone, almost forty minutes. We hoped they'd come back unscathed. We finally heard their voices in the hallway, Edward politely thanking her for her time. Emmett told her he had his checkbook in the car, and they all went out the front door, we assumed to finish up the paperwork and put down a deposit. Apparently we had some new neighbors! A few minutes later, we heard the rumble of the mustang starting up and a screech as Mrs. Cope pulled away from the curb. The intercom buzzed and Rosalie let them in.

"You!" Emmett said as soon as he was back in our apartment. He pointed his finger at Rosalie "You totally set us up! Evil vixen!"

"Yes, she is," Edward said as he pulled me to his side, giving me a quick kiss. "But she's your vixen."

"I feel so dirty! I need a scalding hot shower and some new memories to block out the molestation I just went through." Emmett complained and reached over and tweaked Rosalie's boob. She screamed and swatted his hand away. "Come on baby, I need something to make me forget!"

We were all laughing, tears in our eyes.

"Anyway, we can move in any time, she said. But not until after Wednesday." Emmett looked at Rose "We'll have a few more days without Edward around to hinder us." Right, like those two would let anything hinder them.

Rosalie wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes "Have you guys eaten yet?" she asked.

"No, and I'm starving!" Emmett informed us.

"Why don't we head out to grab some steaks, Bella?" Edward suggested. "Maybe some potato salad and corn on the cob as well. Do you girls have a barbeque?"

Rose pointed to the deck off the living room "Bella's Weber Q is right out there."

"Perfect!" Edward said, looking at me. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded, grabbing my keys and my purse and followed him outside. I had a feeling he was doing this to give Emmett some time with Rosalie

"I'll drive," I told him, heading toward my truck. Edward's eyebrows went up hesitantly.

"You sure she'll make it there?" he questioned. He got in the passenger side, slamming the door with a loud bang. "Hot car, Bella," he teased. I started the motor and it roared to life.

"It's all mine baby! Not bad for a freebie."

His eyebrows raised, "Freebie? Did your dad give it to you? I would have thought he'd want his only daughter to have something a little safer." He wiped his hand along the dashboard, inspecting the layer of dirt and dust on it. I made a mental note to have my truck detailed next week.

"So was it your dad's old truck or what?" Edward asked again. I turned off our street and headed north to the grocery store.

"No, actually, Jacob gave it to me."

Silence.

"So, um, yeah. When I first moved here I didn't have a car. Jake's a mechanic. Did you know that? Anyway, apparently a customer gave up on this truck saying it was too expensive for him to fix. Jake and Quil spent a few months tinkering around with it. It just so happened they finished it up right about when I started my job downtown and really needed a vehicle. So he gave it to me." I should have just said my dad had given it to me that would have been easier.

"Huh," was Edward's simple response.

We arrived at QFC and I pulled into the first parking stall I found. Edward was out of the truck and quickly at my door, pulling it open for me. He was smiling at me and holding his hand out. I think he was pretending I never even mentioned Jake. My hand slipped into his, our fingers connecting and we strolled into the grocery store like an old married couple. We each grabbed a basket and slung it over our arm.

We decided on some thick rib eye steaks, garlic bread, corn and some potato chips. Edward was putting more things in his basket than I thought we needed and I look at him questioningly.

"Well, if I'm staying at your place until Wednesday, I thought I should pick up a few more things." Made sense to me. We went to the cereal aisle next and he looked at me sheepishly as he pulled a box of Lucky Charms off the shelf. "My guilty pleasure," he said. The smirk that he gave me was my guilty pleasure, that's for sure.

We finished up, both our baskets brimming, and walked to the check out at the front of the store, which had a small line up. Apparently on a Saturday night, there was only one cashier on, an elderly lady who didn't appear to be moving very fast. My brain clicked in and I recalled my conversation with Rose back in the pub washroom. Did Rosalie and I ever establish if we had condoms back at the house? What if Edward and I needed them and didn't have any? Should I just expect that he would have them? What if he was expecting that I had them?

I turned to Edward. "I'll be right back, I forgot I needed something else. Just keep our place in line."

Before he could tell me to leave my basket, I dashed off to the pharmacy at the back of the store.

The condom aisle was bigger than I thought. There were so many different brands and boxes hanging up and bottles of lube underneath them all. Ribbed for her pleasure, bare for his. Large, or extra large, oddly enough no small. Stronger (hmmm), or colored. I think it would freak me out to have a neon green penis coming at me, but maybe I'm a prude. I was trying to make a quick decision, but I had no freaking clue. I even contemplated sending Rose a text, actually. A pimpled-faced sixteen-year kid old sauntered by the section and stared at me. Nonchalantly, I grabbed the first box in front of me, shifting things around in my basket to hide it. I calmly walked away acting as though buying condoms was something I did all the time. In fact, I'd never bought condoms before in my life. Either Rosalie had them or Jake provided them. This was all new to me.

I got back to Edward and we were next in line.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked, peering into my basket.

"Yes, thank you." I told him with a shy smile. He reached for my basket, but I tugged it away from him telling him I could manage on my own. He gave me a funny look, but unloaded his basket onto the conveyor belt. I followed, hiding the box of condoms under a loaf of whole grain bread.

The elderly cashier asked us how we were doing and Edward told her we were great, smiling at me. She scanned each item and bagged it painfully slow. Knowing that she'll eventually get to the box of condoms, I tried to distract Edward. I turned him so his back was to the items and the cashier.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" I was trying to keep my nervousness in check by making small talk. Why did a box of condoms have me so nervous? I knew I was being ridiculous but I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. I could hear my mom's chiding voice from when I was sixteen saying 'if you're too embarrassed to buy contraceptives you're too young for sex.' Shut up mom! Get out of my head!

"I really need to get a run in tomorrow," he said patting his belly, acting as if he were fat. "Maybe I'll go early before it gets too hot. What do you have planned?"

I smiled. "I usually go to church on Sunday mornings," I said, as demurely as I could manage without cracking up.

Edward's mouth gaped open for a brief second, then laughed when he realized I was totally kidding. He whispered in my ear, "I think I can get you a little closer to God tomorrow."

Oh, praise the good Lord!

I glanced behind him and saw the cashier was just about done. She picked up the loaf of bread, scanned it and put it in a bag. She grabbed the box of condoms and scanned it. Almost home free.

Beep.

She tried to scan it again.

Beep.

"That's funny, this item won't scan." She tried a third time.

Beep.

Seriously? What the fuck?

She scratched her head. I was subliminally urging Edward not to turn around. I nuzzled his neck, nipped at his ear. So far, so good.

The cashier apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to call for a price check on this item."

Don't turn around, Edward. Do not turn around. Damn it! He turned around, and his mouth twisted just a little which told me he'd seen the box and was trying, and failing, to contain his smirk to a minimum. He didn't look at me, thank God.

The loud speaker cackled loudly. "Price check stand six please, price check stand six."

A voice came from behind us - the pimpled face kid was apparently an employee. He yelled from a row over. "Whatcha got Ethel?"

"Condoms, Eric. Fantasy brand." I knew my face was redder than red. Edward's smirk widened and he drummed his fingers, waiting patiently.

"What size?" Pimply Eric asked.

"Extra large" I snuck a peak at Edward he was full on grinning now.

"Lubricated?" Eric's voice wavered a bit with a laugh. He was doing this on purpose, I knew it!

"Yes." Thanks for clarifying Ethel.

"Ribbed?"

Ethel was turning the box around in her hands, searching.

"Ribbed?" Punk ass Eric repeated.

"No, I don't think so. The box is black with pink writing. It says 'Fantasy Flavored 25 units'"

Edward nodded his head in approval.

"Okay, just a sec." Pimple face jogged to the back of the store.

Edward smirked and apologized to the guy in line behind us, who gave him a knowing grin.

After spending a moment in purgatory condom hell, I heard the kid yell out "$27.98."

Ethel yelled back her thanks. "That's a good deal, just over a dollar a piece." She had no idea how mortified I was at that moment. She asked Edward if he had any coupons to use and he told her he was all out. She gave us the total and Edward handed over his credit card. He signed off on the receipt and grabbed most of the bags, but I grabbed the last one, containing the bread and condoms.

We finally made our way out the automatic door to my truck. I was walking ahead of him, but he caught up to me easily with those long legs of his and pinched my ass. He couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Thought you could just sneak those in there, hey Bella?" His laughter echoed throughout the parking lot.

"Do not talk to me right now!" I wanted to die.

Edward laughed "Oh, I don't have time to talk, darlin', I have 25 fantasy flavored condoms to put to use." I still couldn't look at him. "Let me see that box Bella."

Edward snatched the bag out of my hand easily and pulled out the condoms. I was jumping up and down, trying to get the box back, but he was holding it up too high up. Then he started reading the package to me.

"Fantasy Brand Flavored condoms. Assorted flavors: five each of strawberry, chocolate, mint, vanilla and coffee flavored. Hmm, coffee cock, interesting. Sugar free, good to know." Edward winked at me. "Extra large for the big man in your life. Thanks, Bells! Lubricated?" He shook his head. "I am a little disappointed that you don't have faith in my abilities." He pretended to pout.

"Get in the truck, Edward, before I leave your sorry ass behind." He got in, his smile broad across his face.

"You're cute, you know that?" he said, his green eyes bright and sparkling. I rolled my eyes.

"Those were actually for Rosalie and Emmett, you know? I would have bought the small size with you in mind." I told him.

Edward erupted into another laughing fit that lasted the rest of the drive home.

29


	6. Chapter 6

**Sending love to my Beta LOVE-TART. You are the best! Love you!**

**this one is for Candy! xo**

**Let's get inside Edward's head in this chapter, shall we?**

**Chapter 6 Edward's Point of View**

I was still snickering over the whole condom debacle when Bella pulled her decrepit truck into the underground parking of her building. She tried to pull a fast one on me and was totally busted. And she tried to put it on Rosalie! Emmett was going to love this story. I got out of the vehicle, grabbed the grocery bags and kicked the door shut with my foot. That truck was a piece of shit.

I followed behind Bella and waited while she unlocked the door. Her behind looked fantastic in her form fitting dress - firm and round and good Lord, if I didn't have groceries in my hands I would have been palming that ass right now.

She unlocked the door, letting us into the basement lobby. We opted for the stairs, even though the bags were digging harshly into my hands. Eighteen steps later we were on the first floor and I had to catch my breath without Bella noticing. I really was getting out of shape. I'd definitely have to fit in a run tomorrow.

Bella wisely knocked twice on her front door, hesitated for a moment, then opened the door slowly and walked in. Knowing Emmett and Rosalie were alone in the apartment I thought that was a good call on Bella's part. There was no telling what you could be walking into. Trust me, I'd come across Emmett in some very compromising positions before and it wasn't exactly pretty. There are some things you can't un-see.

I walked through the living room, past Emmett and Rosalie, who were oddly quiet, and into the kitchen, setting the groceries on the counter. Bella took the steaks out of the bag and started putting together a quick marinade of garlic, Worchestershire sauce, salt and pepper and a few ingredients while I ducked outside to pre-heat the grill.

I walked past Emmett and Rose again. Rose was on the far end of the couch, her bare legs stretched out in front of her, casually flipping through a People magazine, cool as a cucumber. Emmett was sitting besides her grinning like a fool. No doubt they had gotten busy as soon as we'd left, Em's telltale grin was a dead giveaway. At least he'd been successful in erasing the memory of Mrs. Cope and her busy hands.

I shuddered at the recollection as I stepped out onto the patio where the air was warm with not a cloud in the sky. It was close to eight o'clock already and the sky was still bright, I loved Indian summer. I lifted the lid off the barbeque, turned the gas on and pressed the button to ignite it. With a 'whoosh' it fired up. I closed the lid, allowing it some time to heat up. My mind drifted back to how Mrs. Cope had molested us. She'd manhandled me a few times, rubbing my lower back, patting my butt. At least she'd only patted mine - she took a rough fist full of Emmett's. Emmett then started talking with a lisp, prancing about, doing an eerily accurate job of acting like a fairy. But apparently Mrs. Cope liked a challenge and she'd started to be even more aggressive with him. She had shown him the expansive bedrooms and raved about en-suite bathrooms each with a jetted tub and all it's orgasmic capabilities.

I opened the lid of the barbeque and used the brush to scrape and clean the grill meticulously.

Emmett had finally told Mrs. Grabby Hands we'd take the penthouse, not even asking how much the rent was. Not that it mattered. He had a great salary and, as a result, so did I. But we also had lots of money from Uncle Felix, my mom's only brother who passed away a few years ago. He made millions from his oil export company and since he didn't have any other relatives, he bequeathed his millions to us when he died. He left a little over seven million for each of us kids. It obviously wasn't something we mentioned to people; most just assumed our parents were rich and spoiled us. It was much easier that way.

Alice used some of her money to start her business and that was about it, for now. She had her eye on a new Porsche but was waiting until it was 'reasonable', meaning that her business was doing well enough for her to afford one. Ali was always practical like that.

Emmett liked to spend his money on frivolous things, a brand new, bright yellow Hummer for one. Totally ostentatious, just like him. He was having some custom work done to the stereo and it was scheduled for pick up next week. Rosalie was going to freak, I knew it. I could tell she was all about flashy things, just like him.

My money was still pretty much untouched. After my last failed relationship, my parents had insisted I live in their basement suite, free of charge. I didn't even need to buy furniture since the suite was completely furnished, a bonus from my mom being an interior designer. I had bought myself a huge sixty-inch LED high definition television and a kick ass surround sound system. I had that and a few other items in storage with Emmett's things, ready to be sent over whenever we found a place. Since we had that place secured now, I'd have to remember to call them on Monday to see how fast they could have it delivered. I was confident I could have it arranged for later in the week, for a small fee of course.

Along with buying new furnishings, I also had plans to buy a new car…or two. I couldn't handle driving a freaking Toyota Camry any longer. Not only was it butt ugly, it was painfully slow. I had my eyes set on either gun-metal grey Mercedes McLaren SLR, or a black Aston Martin Vanquish. I wondered if Bella would let me get her a new car; her truck was a piece of work. And Jacob had given it to her. Asshole. I didn't want her thinking she owed him anything. I was still pissed that I even had to buy a new car. My beautiful silver Volvo 560R had met with a bitter and untimely death at the hands a baseball bat. Correction, my baseball bat in the hands of one psychotic bitch.

The barbeque was hot, clean, and ready to go. I headed back inside to see how Bella was making out in the kitchen. Fuck, she looked adorable, shucking corn wearing a pink and green apron that said "Don't Mess With The Chef" across the chest. She had her dark hair twisted up, a chopstick keeping it in place. The steaks were in a shallow dish on the counter with tongs near by, ready for me to take out to the grill. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist.

"Don't mess with the chef, huh?" I planted kisses behind her ear and along her sexy little neck. She brought her head back, resting it on my chest, leaving her neck more vulnerable to me. I kissed further down, sliding the strap of her dress off her sexy shoulder, sneaking a peak down her front. Her breasts were pushed up in a tantalizing way.

"Mmmmmm, that feels nice," Bella purred as my kisses made their way down her collarbone.

"I can make it feel even nicer," I told her, my hands wandering up to her breasts. I cupped them lightly and laid more kisses along her neck.

"Ahem! Are you having appetizers in here or what, bro?" Emmett interrupted us. Why were both my siblings so good at cockblocking, damn it?

I could feel the warmth from Bella's blush through her dress. I squeezed her breasts, once again letting her know I wasn't done with her yet, but reluctantly I removed my hands and pulled her strap back up. With the amount of sexual exploits I've had to witness Emmett engage in over the years, I personally didn't care if he saw me groping Bella. But, apparently she minded.

Emmett grabbed water from the fridge and started poking around in the bags. "What else are we having for supper?" He pulled out the chips and ripped the bag open, stuffing some into his mouth. "Black pepper and lime, good choice." With his mouth full, crumbs flew out as he spoke.

Very classy, Emmett.

He went back to rifling through the bags again, and when he let out a ridiculous loud laugh, I knew what he'd found. Bella's eyes went wide and she managed to grab the bag out of his hand so he couldn't take the box out, but it was too late. He'd obviously already seen the mega size box of condoms.

"Hey Rosie! Want to make another bet? A hundred bucks says these two get some action tonight!" Emmett bellowed.

Bella pursed her lips, not saying a word, her face a beautiful shade of pink. She continued to work on the corn, wrapping each ear in foil, readying them for the grill. Her eyes darted to me for help, but then Emmett started teasing me as well.

"That looked like a super sized box of wrappers, bro. I hope she has some stamina. Want me to have Rosalie give her some pointers?" he teased.

I just shook my head at him and laughed. I really should have said something to defend Bella, or socked my brother one, but she was so cute when she was embarrassed. Instead, I leaned against the counter, exchanging smirks with Emmett and watching Bella turn a deeper shade of crimson. Besides, if she was going to hang out with me, she needed to get used to the constant teasing and sexual innuendoes. Emmett was never without a witty come back or some kind of joke.

Emmett continued laughing, grabbing the bag of chips and sauntering to the couch to sit by Rosalie's feet. He lifted her legs onto his lap and gave her a foot massage while watching Sports Page.

I grabbed the steaks and corn in one arm, pinched Bella's ass lightly with my other, and headed out to the grill. God, I loved the smell of a smoky barbeque. I put the corn on first, closing the lid to give them time to heat before I put the steaks on. When the steaks finally joined the corn, they sizzled when I put them on, searing instantly in the high heat. I grilled the steaks to perfection, if I can say so myself, a little on the rare, bloody side, but that's the way I preferred them. When everything was done, I took everything back inside.

Rosalie and Bella had set the dining table, and we sat down to a nice home-cooked meal and a bottle of red wine. The conversation was easy and casual, just like we were four old friends having dinner.

"Tell us about the other tenants in the building," Emmett requested as he gnawed on his corn.

"Well, there's this hyper girl next door, apparently she has a couple of hot brothers," Rosalie teased. Emmett gave her a crooked smile looking very much like Edward.

"Angela and Ben live on the third floor, you met them at the pub," Bella explained. "They own Brown's together. Rose and I have known them both since high school." I remembered them both, they seemed like decent people.

"Then there's Jake." Rosalie made a face that I couldn't agree more with. "And Quil, his roommate. They live right above us. Quil's a good guy, really down to earth. His girlfriend Emily comes from the reservation in Forks almost every weekend to visit."

Bella took a sip of her wine, then licked her lips. I had to look away, that was way too sexy. "There's Jess and Lauren above Alice. They are the party girls, always going clubbing, bringing home different guys. Alice can attest to that." Rosalie and Bella started to giggle.

"We can't forget about Mike, can we Bella?" Rosalie was devious in her tone. What was that about?

Emmett leaned forward. "What's with Mikey, Bella?" He raised an eyebrow at her. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Bella glared at Rosalie and blushed just a touch.

Rose laughed. "A momentary lapse in judgment is all. Mike's a car salesman, slimy as they come," she explained.

Oh great, another ex in the building. Thank God there weren't any other guys in the complex for Bella to fall prey to.

"Don't worry, Edward, I saved Bella from that jerk. More like I interrupted, but whatever," Rose laughed and winked at me. I liked that girl.

"Have seconds you two." Emmett was talking to Bella and I. "You need to keep your energy topped up for tonight." He teased. Rosalie smacked the back of his head, but I did notice they both helped themselves to another full helping after that.

After supper, we cleaned up the dishes together. It was just after ten thirty when Rosalie and Emmett bid us goodnight, Rosalie with a hug for Bella, and Emmett with some jabs to the ribs for me.

"Have a good night, Bella." Emmett was gearing up I could tell. "Go easy on her Edward. And remember to pace yourselves." I tried to punch his arm, but he jogged out of the way and out the door quickly, grabbing Rosalie's overnight bag on his way. I locked the door behind them, learning from past mistakes.

Bella was standing opposite me, her hand rubbing her neck. She'd kicked off her shoes her feet were bare, her calves slender, and I knew from touching them this morning that they were satin-smooth. Her dress hit a good two inches above her knees, hiding those sexy thighs. Her stomach was flat, her breasts perky in that low scoop neck. I took in her face, her eyes watching me survey her, and she pulled her lower lip into her mouth.

God woman, don't do that!

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh I'm fine, just stiff, it happens once in while," she told me, her fingers continuing to rub. I'm not really sure if her neck was actually sore, or if this was another one of her ploys to seduce me. Her little 'can you put lotion on me' trick this morning had nearly put me over the cusp.

I could definitely relate to the stiffness she was feeling, though. I knew first hand how uncomfortable it could be. Happened to me last night and again this morning. Thank God for that shower this morning. I'd felt weird about taking matters into my own hands in Bella's shower, but I had been sporting wood for ten hours at that point. Certainly, that couldn't be good for a man.

"Want me to give you a rub?" I crossed the room to her in just five easy strides. "You liked it this morning," I teased.

She blushed a touch, but shook her pretty little head. "No, I'm fine," she tried to insist.

"Come on, let me." I moved behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders. My thumbs swirled downwards, feeling the stressed muscles. "You're so tight, Bella."

I shouldn't have said that, my dick twitched.

I pulled her over to the sofa. Sitting down, I indicated that she should sit on the floor in front of me. She obeyed semi-reluctantly, her legs stretching under the coffee table. Her dress rode up, and I got a glimpse of more of her gorgeous thighs.

Down, boy.

I placed my hands on her shoulders again, kneading her tight muscles, repeating the motions I had this morning, but spent more time enjoying touching her. This morning had been a battle of wills and I had tried hard to win - or lose, however you looked at it.

I took out the chopstick that was holding her hair in place. It fell down her back in waves, and I used my fingers to massage her scalp, Bella moaned under my fingertips. I parted her soft, silky hair down the middle, placing half down each side of her neck. Those dark locks cascaded down, partially covering her breasts.

My hands continued their work, kneading her tight shoulders. I pulled her dress and bra straps off, letting them fall down her arms loosely. The straps had left red indents in her delicate skin, and I massaged them ever so gently. She rolled her head down to her chest and sighed deeply.

With her straps down, the front of her dress dipped a little lower as well. Her breasts were in full view, a perky and totally irresistible swell. I was just about to reach around to cup them again.

Beep.

The text message alert on Bella's phone jarred me out of ogling her breast. "Do you want to get that?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm sure it's nothing important."

Beep.

Two seconds later: Beep.

Whoever was texting was a pain in the ass. I hated when people sent one-word texts in quick succession.

Beep.

Seriously?

"Sounds important Bella, maybe you should get it." I was irritated by the interruption.

Bella sighed, and reached across the table to grab her iPhone. The only person I knew who sent annoying one-word texts was Alice. Fuck, I bet she was just trying to interrupt us again, little sneak.

Bella slid her finger across her iPhone screen. I inconspicuously tried to read over her shoulder, but Bella looked at it for only a millisecond then put the phone back on the table, face down.

Beep.

I cocked an eyebrow in annoyance. Okay, Alice, it was funny the first few times. Now knock it off. Bella picked up her phone and quickly typed in a reply. There was an immediate response back.

"For fuck's sake. Is that Alice? Give me that Bella, let me get rid of her!" I grabbed the phone out of her hand and Bella's face dropped as I read the screen.

**Jacob: hiiiiiii**

**Jacob: still up?**

**Jacob: whatcha doing?**

**Jacob: wanna do me :o)**

**Jacob: hellooooo?**

Then Bella's response:** Edward's here**

**Jacob: so no booty call tonight ;O(**

"Fucking asshole! Are you kidding me?" I was cursing under my breath and not to Bella, but she responded.

"Sorry about that," she said quietly.

Beep.

"Oh my God!" We both said together out of frustration.

So help me Jacob Black, I will remove your balls one at a time with a rusty knife and sauté them in a hot skillet with jalapeno peppers and feed them to you.

The next message popped up on the screen instantaneously.

**Jacob: Goodnight Eddie :oP**

What a fucker! He knew I'd see the messages, and he was being an ass in spite of it. I stood up from the couch, stomped to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. I slammed the fridge door shut, rattling the contents of the fridge loudly, but I didn't care. I leaned against the counter, swigging back the water, wishing I were chugging vodka instead.

Bella came to stand in front of me, but I couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry Edward. He was being a brat."

"Brat? More like a douche bag, Bella." I was pissed.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." She touched my arm, and it felt like she shocked me. I turned to look at her, those brown eyes apologetic. "Let's go back to the living room." She took my hand and led me back to the couch. We sat beside each other in silence. I could pretend I didn't know that Jacob had given her a truck, but I couldn't pretend that he hadn't just summoned her for a late night hook up.

Bella sighed and turned on the TV. "Anything you want to watch?" she asked.

"Nope." Did I want to maim her ex boyfriend? Yup!

Another heavy sigh from her. What was she so pissed about? It wasn't my ex harassing us. Fucking Jacob. I was really starting to hate that guy. Bella found Kill Bill on one of the movie superstations and put the remote on the table. Oh, how I wished I could pull some of those moves on that asshole.

Before I knew what I was doing, I opened my big mouth. "Does that happen often?" I asked her.

"Jacob texting me?" she asked innocently.

"No, the booty calls, Bella. Do they happen often? " I was really irritated now. Why was she playing coy with me? And did I really want to know the answer to my own question? No, but apparently I was a glutton for punishment.

I heard her take a deep breath. "Not often, no," she said.

"But, they do happen. Awesome." I folded my arms across my chest. Bella turned to look at me.

"Edward, we talked about this earlier."

I could feel my blood starting to boil, but I kept myself fairly calm. "Actually, we didn't. You told me that you and he had a past together. I can respect that. I was under the impression, however, that it was over. Is it not?"

"Yes, it's over." She sounded insubordinate towards me.

Hey! I was just trying to clarify their relationship.

"Clearly you need to define over to Jacob, Bella." Then, against my better judgment, I added "Do you have booty calls with Mike, too?" His name rolled of my tongue venomously.

"I do not have to justify myself to you, Edward."

I winced at how she spat my name out. She folded her arms across her chest in defiance.

"I've known you for one day. One. Day. I really like you, and I really want to explore this insane attraction I feel towards you. But this possessiveness you feel toward me is a little much."

"Maybe I should just go." I told her. Our eyes met, her anger mirrored my own. Then, she frowned a little and her expression softened.

"I wish you wouldn't." She uncrossed her arms and put her hand on my leg gently. "Please," she added quietly, her eyes urging me to stay. "Yes, Jacob is being an ass. I'm sorry. I promise I will talk to him tomorrow. Please, don't go." Those brown eyes of hers were now begging me.

I gave her a meek smile. I really didn't want to be apart from her, and I certainly didn't want her calling back Jacob in haste if I did leave. I didn't want him benefitting from our argument.

"I'll stay." I told her grudgingly. The old Edward would have said "Fuck you" and left, but I couldn't risk her running to Jacob.

"Thank you," she said softly. She snuggled closer to me, her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Her hair smelled faintly of strawberries, and I buried my nose in the scent for just a minute.

Fucking Jacob. He really fucking pissed me off! He needed a course in refinement and I'd be happy to school him, the rat bastard. We watched the movie in silence, our bodies close, but my mind was far away still on him. I couldn't believe the gall he had!

Bella covered a yawn as the movie ended.

"Did you want to head to bed?" I asked. I wasn't tired, my anger was still in my veins keeping me alert.

"Not yet. Can I just sleep on you for a bit?"

I was not going to refuse her request. I moved to the far end of the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table. Bella lay on her side, her face on my left thigh, one hand tucked under her cheek. Kill Bill Volume 2 came on next and I played with Bella's hair as she closed her eyes. I tucked a piece behind her ear and played with the length of it, wrapping the long strands around my fingers. I used my fingers as a comb and raked through the soft waves, the scent of her wafting up and assaulting my nose, but I loved it. Bella moaned quietly, and I smiled down at her. I traced my finger down her cheek, across those sweet lips, then through her hair again. Her lips formed a small smile in her slumber. She was so beautiful, and she was going to be mine.

Fuck you, Jacob Black. The next booty call was going to be with me.

I leaned my head back against the couch and watched the movie for a bit, all the while stroking Bella's locks. She started mumbling in her sleep again, nothing like that first night, though she did say my name a bunch of times, each time bringing a smile to my lips.

I woke up a while later, an infomercial for the Magic Bullet blender on the TV. I almost wanted to take out my credit card and buy one but decided against it. Bella was sound asleep, her mouth opened slightly. She looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb her, but my legs were cramping up. I put my feet on the floor and wiggled my toes to get the blood back to them. I lifted Bella's head from my lap carefully and held it while I stood up and turned to pick her up in my arms. She sighed, and threw one arm around my neck, and nuzzling closer to me. She felt like she weighed next to nothing in my arms. I carried her to her room and moved the covers back. laying her down on her side, her hair splayed across the pillow. I tucked the blankets around her and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you, Edward," she mumbled quietly.

I stood still. Pardon me? Excuse me? You what?

"Edward….I love you….love…only… you"

My heart stopped in my chest and I stood as still as stone. Those words hung in the air and made me content and panicked at the same time. She loved me. Maybe the possessiveness I felt towards her was justified. Maybe she was already mine.

"My beautiful Bella." My lips touched hers and she smiled beneath me. I ran my fingers through her hair one last time, then grabbed a pillow and the extra blanket off her bed and slipped back out to the living room, closing her door behind me.

I'm sure I could have crawled into bed beside her and not been chastised for it in the morning, but I didn't want to risk waking her up and doing something I'd regret later. I turned off the lights and the TV in the living room, then pulled off my jeans, folded them neatly, and placed them on the coffee table. In my boxers and t-shirt, I settled myself on the couch for a lonely night's sleep. I lay on my back, pillow bunched under my head. I clasped my fingers resting my hands on my chest. My feet hung over the edge of the couch and I waited for sleep to come.

It took a long time for me to fall asleep. When it did, it was a restless one, broken up by nightmares and dreams. Jacob's text messages taunting me, a flash of Bella in Jacob's naked arms, his dark eyes glaring, his lips smirking in pleasure. Then I heard the sweet voice of Bella saying, "I love you, Edward" and the feeling of Bella's lips on mine, ever soft and gentle. I dreamt of making love to her. My lips on her breasts, my hands roaming down her naked back, pushing my length into her wetness, moving slowly as if we had all the time in the world. Her lips were on mine, moving down my jaw, her hands in my hair. Half conscious, I wrapped my hand around my straining cock. Those last visions were vivid in my head and dictated my desire for release. In just a few strokes from base to tip I exploded with a loud groan, uttering her name.

I quickly went down the hallway to the washroom to clean up. I splashed cold water on my face and shook my head at myself in the mirror. I couldn't love her. I couldn't do it. I fought with myself not to go into Bella's room because if I did I probably wasn't going to come back out until morning. Instead I went back to the darkened living room, grabbed a clean pair of boxers from my bag, which was still in the living room, and got comfortable on the couch again. I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

The sensation of kisses on my face and jaw, very similar to my dream last night woke me. I smiled and could feel myself already awake down below. Stretching one arm over my head, I absentmindedly rubbed my semi with the other. I heard a quiet giggle and opened one eye to take in Bella kneeling by my head, huge smirk on her face. My hand immediately stopped rubbing and I casually moved it to my side.

"Good morning, sleepy boy." She smelled of toothpaste and she kissed me again. "Did you need a minute?" A smirk was plastered on her beautiful face.

Well it certainly would only take me a minute if last night had been any indication. I did the only thing I could do - I smirked right back at her.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her, sitting up and rubbing my face with my hands. What time was it? She was still kneeling on the floor, her hair wet, a white robe cinched around her waist. I could smell fresh brewed coffee coming from the kitchen. Apparently she'd been up for a while already.

"So-so. I was a little disappointed to wake up in my bed alone." She certainly was a proficient pouter.

"I wasn't invited," I told her with a shrug.

"Let me state it for the record now then, Mr. Cullen. If you are in my home, you are invited into my bed. Got it?"

"Yes, invitation accepted."

"Good, I'm glad that's settled." She briefly glanced down at my lap and smiled. "I take it you want a shower this morning?" I gave her a lopsided grin. "I left a towel on the bathroom counter for you. Take your time. I'll get started on breakfast."

She kissed my thigh and stood up, her robe falling open just enough to expose just a hint of her naked breasts to me. Bella totally did that on purpose! She turned and shimmied her way over to the kitchen, her ass swaying sexily. I made my way to the bathroom, my dick pointing the way.

I kept the water on the cool side in the shower. In my haste to get away from the temptation known as Isabella Swan, I'd left my toiletries in my bag in the living room. I couldn't risk going out there at this point, I needed to calm myself down first. I grabbed Bella's Lush aka girlie shampoo, lathered it on my head and rinsed it out. I was going to smell like a freaking girl, but at least it was my girl.

Don't say that, I scolded myself. Bella's not your girl.

Oh but she is, she confirmed it last night when she said she loved you.

Fuck. This could end very badly, for us both.

I rubbed my face with my hands, the stubble itching.

No, it has the potential to be good. I could do this. I just needed to be careful.

As I debated the potential relationship, I also deliberated on using Bella's pink razor on my face, but thought that might be pushing the limits. I hoped Bella would find the extra days growth rugged and sexy and not reminiscent of Paul Bunyan.

I lathered Bella's body soap between my hands and washed under my armpits, and down the rest of my body, giving myself a successful pep talk as I did. I rewarded myself by turning the tap much hotter and relaxed as the spray washed the soap and my fears down the drain.


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU to my Beta LOVE-TART - you're the best! Thank you for all your help! There's some funnies in this chapter - I made my Beta spit her drink on her keyboard! Awesome!**

**ENJOY! We're back in Bella's head n**ow

I woke up early on Sunday morning and reached my arm over towards Edward's side of the bed. But I reached emptiness. I frowned and opened my eyes, confirming I was indeed alone. Edward had wanted to get a run in early so I assumed he had done just that, but I was already missing him. I hoped my incessant sleep talking hadn't scared him away! God what if I'd said something embarrassing again? With the lusty thoughts in my head, there was no telling what I could have said. I got out of bed, realizing I was still wearing yesterday's clothes. I vaguely remembered Edward carrying me to bed after the movie had ended - after Jacob's annoying text messages. Fucking Jacob. What an ass! I was going to have to have a word with him today. This was partly my fault for having a friend's with benefits arrangement with him, so stupid of me.

I stripped off my dress, threw on my robe, and headed into the shower. I took my time shampooing and conditioning my hair and shaving my legs. After brushing and flossing my teeth, I towel dried my hair, applied lotion to my entire body and slipped back into my robe. Padding barefoot into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, I turned, looking through to the living room, and saw Edward asleep on the couch. His hair was a chaotic mess, and his face had even more stubble, which was ridiculously sexy. I stood rooted to the spot, watching him sleep. He was on his back, one hand over his heart, the other resting on his stomach. The blanket was bunched at his waist, and one bare foot dangled off the couch, uncovered. He looked adorable. But why the hell wasn't he sleeping in my bed?

I walked to the couch and knelt at his head. I ran my hand through his hair and kissed down his jaw, then kissed his lips. He stretched, and the hand that was on his stomach instinctively traveled lower and he rubbed himself suggestively. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips. Edward cocked one bright green eye open.

"Good morning, sleepy boy. Need a minute?"

We smirked at each other. Edward sat up, rubbing his hand across his face.

"How was your sleep?" he asked me, looking around a bit disorientated. I frowned.

"So-So. I was a little disappointed to wake up in my bed alone."

He shrugged. "I wasn't invited," he said.

"Then let me state it for the record right now, Mr. Cullen. If you are in my home, you are invited into my bed. Got it?" I wanted to drag him back to my room right then as a matter of fact.

"Yes, invitation accepted." His voice was still husky and super sexy.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled." I told him. My eyes darted to his semi erection.

"I take it you want a shower this morning?" God, I loved that silly crooked grin he was giving me. "I left a towel on the bathroom counter for you. Take your time. I'll get started on breakfast." I kissed him again, deliberately leaning over him so that my robe fell open, teasing him with my nakedness. I heard him groan under his breath as I turned and swayed my hips back toward the kitchen.

I turned on the stereo and selected Kings of Leon on my iPod. I put turkey bacon on the griddle, then whipped some eggs with a bit of milk, diced peppers and a little hot sauce, and scrambled them in another pan. When the toast popped up, I buttered the slices and put them on the table. I poured two cups of coffee and left one of them black, knowing that was how Edward liked it. I added cream and sugar to mine, and set them both on the dining table. As I was setting the table, Edward walked into the kitchen, sauntering over to me, boxers on, a towel slung around his neck. His chest was naked and I had to stop myself from drooling, he truly was sculpted and beautiful. I sucked in my breath.

"Hi handsome," I said, after I found my voice. He smiled at me, pulling me close into a gentle hug. He smelled fresh, and I inhaled deeply, taking the scent into my lungs. His skin still warm and damp from his shower.

"Good morning, Isabella." Hot damn, that was so sexy coming off his lips. We kissed, slow and deep. His hands went around me and he cupped my ass, giving a little squeeze.

"I see breakfast is ready, thank you," he said.

I took his hand and led him to the table. Edward pulled out my chair and pushed it in as I sat down. I crossed my legs, my robe falling open, exposing my thigh, and Edward gave me a very intense once over. He placed his hand on my knee and slid it up, all the way up to the very top of my thigh, then back down again. Something about him was different this morning; he was more presumptuous in his attention toward me, like he was that first night at the pub. I didn't mind, obviously, but I was trying to figure out what had changed him. Perhaps Jacob's texts were instigating this?

We enjoyed our breakfast in silence for a moment, the sound of our forks clinking on the plates. His hand still rested on my thigh comfortably.

"This is delicious, Bella! It really hits the spot." He squeezed my thigh as he spoke. "You're a good chef," he told me.

"Thank you. I learned how to cook when I moved in with my dad. He's not much of a chef himself, so I learned pretty fast." I explained.

My dad knew how to catch and cook fish and that was the extent of things. I couldn't handle fish .day so I read a lot of cook books and watched a lot of the Food Network when I lived with him, and kind of just taught myself."

"What does your dad do for a living?" Edward asked, forking egg into his mouth.

"He's the police chief in Forks." I told him, and watched for his reaction. That usually scared potential boyfriends but Edward simply nodded his head.

"Police Chief, huh?" He took a bite of his toast. "Should I be concerned about this?" A sly smirk crossed his face.

"Not unless you have some skeletons in your closet. If you do, I'm sure my dad will find out about them when he runs your background check." I was half kidding, since I was pretty sure my dad had checked out Jacob. He'd alluded to the fact on one occasion, telling me he was 'clean', then told me he meant 'clean cut'. Sure, Daddy.

Edward's eyes looked at me intently for a second. "You are kidding, right?" he asked. I shrugged.

"With my dad, you never know." I tried to laugh it off, but Edward looked a little worried.

"Relax Edward, if you don't have a warrant out for your arrest, you'll be okay."

Edward looked thoughtful.

"What about a restraining order?" He gave me a little wink.

"I think you might be a dead man." We both laughed, but Edward shifted his hand just a little lower down my thigh. I gave him a questioning look, but he smiled shyly.

"What about your mom, what does she do?" He took his hand off my leg for a moment to cut his bacon. I sighed.

"Mom's a hard one to categorize, she's more of a free spirit. She is a substitute teacher by trade, but hardly works any more. She's an artist mostly, you know, painting, sculpting, stuff like that. " I smiled, thinking of my mom with her gypsy heart. I really should plan a trip home.

"You miss her," Edward observed. He had stopped eating and was watching me. I nodded.

"Yeah I do. I lived with my mom after my parents divorced when I was two. It was just her and I for a long time. She married Phil when I was in high school. He's a semi-pro baseball player and I knew she wanted to travel with him. So I moved back to Forks to live with my dad. Phil's a nice guy though, he's good for my mom." Geez Bella, he doesn't want your whole life story, I chastised myself for talking too much.

"Has your dad every re-married?" Edward asked. I had to laugh.

"No! No one could live with my dad! He's intimidating! And not just because he's a cop and owns a shotgun, that's just his personality."

Edward gulped down his coffee loudly. Silence. I had a feeling he didn't want to meet my dad any time soon. Edward finally broke the silence.

"How many kids do you want?" His question came from left field.

"What?" I almost choked on my bacon. That was one heck of a way to break the silence. Edward patted me on the back lightly.

"How many kids do you want?" he repeated.

"Uh, I don't know. Two? Definitely more than one." I always wanted a brother or a sister.

"Boys or girls?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" I asked.

"Sure. What number am I on?" He winked at me "Sorry, I just want to get to know you better, Bella," he said, putting his hand back on my leg and squeezed my knee lightly.

"Okay, uh kids. I've never really thought about it. Maybe one of each, I guess."

Edward got up to refill our coffee mugs then came and sat down beside me again.

"What's your favorite music?" he asked.

'Sex on Fire' was playing on the iPod.

"It varies. Right now it's Kings of Leon." I grinned at him. He knew the song and smirked.

"Interesting. I should have guessed that one," Edward snickered. "What do you do for work?"

I found it funny that he didn't know that part of my life yet. I felt like I'd know him much longer than just a few days!

"I manage a Chiropractic office. I've been with Dr. V for three years now." I told him.

"Does your work make you happy?" His eyes were steady on me. They eyes were so green today, a beautiful shade actually. He was making me self-conscious under his stare.

"Fake it until you make it, isn't that what they say?" I gave a little nervous laugh.

"I don't ever want you to fake anything with me, Bella," he said, his demeanor shifting from playful to serious. I wasn't sure what to make of that comment. I cleared my throat.

"It's not my life's passion, but it pays the bills," I explained with a shrug. That was the truth.

"What **is **your life's passion, Bella?" Edward was very interested in my answer, he leaned a little closer.

"I'd love to be a Kindergarten teacher. One day, maybe. I took time off school to work and save money and, well you know how it is, you get used to having the money and it's hard to give that up."

I didn't want my parents to pay for it, I wanted to be independent and do it on my own. But Coach purses and Christian Laboutin shoes didn't come cheap, even with Alice's discount, and I was a sucker for that kind of indulgence.

"You should go back to school. Life's too short to be doing something you aren't passionate about." He said it so matter of fact.

"You sound like my dad." I said, rolling my eyes. Edward shrugged.

I stood up and cleared the table. We tidied up the kitchen together, he washed while I dried and put away. I warmed up our coffees and Edward carried the mugs to the living room, setting them down on the coffee table. We sat together on the couch the conversation drifted to what our plans were for the day.

"I hoped to go downtown today to do some shopping. I need a couch, and a bed; maybe you could help me pick that out," he said with a wink. "Honestly, I need to buy pretty much everything."

Had he lived at home before coming out here? I wondered. I knew Alice had been living on her own. Maybe he'd lived with Emmett?

"What about your stuff from Chicago?" I asked, reaching for my coffee. I took a sip and put it back down again.

"I lived in a fully furnished basement suite, so I really only have a few things – big screen TV, stereo system, you know, typical guy stuff." He was nonchalant. "I'm going to need a bunch of things. Do you want to come with me to shop, or do you have plans today?" he questioned. I laughed.

"I don't mind shopping. Any chance to spend money, especially someone else's! I'd love to go with you."

Edward leaned over and kissed my lips "But first" -kiss- "I think we should probably" -kiss- "get dressed, no?" Kiss, kiss. His left hand was on my thigh again.

"Yes, getting dressed should be the first priority." Edward suggested. He kissed my neck, and his other hand came to rest on my breast. I groaned under his touch, arching myself into his hands further.

"We could just get undressed." I wasn't playing games. I kissed his collarbone "Since we're pretty much there already."

I ran my fingers down his chest. He kissed my lips again, and mouth opened to allow his tongue access. Edward's hand was gently caressing my breast, my nipple perky and aching. He slipped it under my robe and touched my naked breast. I groaned into his mouth. I felt his lips curve into a smile, and I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with a smoldering look. God, those killer eyes!

Edward pushed my robe aside, exposing my breast, and his breath hitched just slightly. He rubbed his thumb of his right hand over my nipple, watched it hardened even more under his touch, then bent down and sucked it into that glorious hot mouth. His tongue swirled around, and my head fell back at the sensation. Edward's left hand moved up from my thigh to my neglected breast, caressing the tender bud of my nipple through the material of the robe. All the while, his tongue never stopped flicking, driving me wild with pleasure. My hands twisted through his hair, pulling his lips to mine, my tongue busy in his mouth, wanting him more than ever.

I turned myself to face him more, putting one leg up on the couch. Edward settled himself more comfortably between my legs. He took my nipple back into his mouth, and repeated the swirling and sucking action, his hands cupping the fullness of my breasts.

"God Bella, you are so beautiful!" His hot breath warmed my nipples "Your tits are fucking perfect!"

There was that foul mouth again. I loved it. I wanted more.

"You like my tits, don't you Edward?" I asked, grabbing them in my hands, pushing them together and up, creating a mountain before his lips, taunting him.

"Oh, hell yes!" The look on his face was making me throb.

Oh. My. God.

Edward kissed around my entire breast, sucking my nipple into his mouth at random. His hands replaced mine, pinching and squeezing, and I couldn't help but groan. My hands were in his hair, around his neck, down his gorgeous abdomen. He shivered when I ghosted my fingertips down his back; goose bumps erupting down his arms.

I put my hands around his head, pushing him closer to me. Edward's teeth grazed my nipple, the sensation so erotic I had cried out in pleasure. He looked up at me, his mouth on my tit, and the lust in his eyes almost made me cum right then. I bit my lip and squeezed my legs together, feeling the wetness below. Deliberately slow and meticulous, Edward kept bringing me to a peak – his tongue swirling, teeth nipping, hands massaging and then he'd back off and plant chaste kisses on my face. His left hand drifted lower, caressing my thigh again.

"Your legs are so fucking beautiful, Bella. So smooth."

His thumb was so close to where I desperately wanted him to be. I adjusted myself so that my legs opened just a little bit more, my subtle way of granting him permission. I saw his eyebrow lift, but then his hand retreated to my knee. It it took a great amount of restraint for me to not grab it and drag it back up.

"Fuck Edward, you're driving me insane." I panted. He laughed quietly, his breath against my breast.

"That's the point. I want you insane with wanting me." He nibbled as he spoke.

"You've accomplished that. Trust me," I informed him. Edward smirked.

"I'll be the judge of that."

He leisurely inched his hand up again, painfully slow. Then his thumb swept over my mound. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for a response.

"Oh. My. God." He was the one catching his breath now. I figured the Brazilian wax would have that affect on him.

"Fuuuck Bella." Edward rested his forehead on my chest, for a moment. "God, woman, you are soft and smooth absolutely everywhere! I've never….well…" He took a deep breath. "Let's just say you have accomplished driving me to insanity now!"

I smiled and kissed his head softly. Edward composed himself quickly, sneaking both his hands under my robe. His thumb was swirling over my clit, slow and gentle, around and around. He dipped his finger lower, feeling my wetness and he groaned loudly.

"You're so fucking wet, Bella. Your pussy is so fucking wet."

His fingers were my new best friend - stroking and rubbing and swirling. Repeat, repeat, OhmyGod repeat.

Edward's mouth was nipping at my ear, whispering how good my wet pussy felt, then he was planting hot kisses down my neck, across my chest, and down further to take my nipple back into his mouth. When his finger explored deep inside of me I thought I was going to crumble.

"You're so tight around me, Bella," Edward crooned. He moved first one, then two fingers slowly in and out of me. "I can't wait until you're wrapped that tight around my cock, baby."

The sensation of one hand circling, one hand moving in and out of me, and hearing his dirty words put me right on the edge. Then he bit down on my nipple, shaking his head a little, and I was lost into oblivion.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK OHMYGOD EDWARD! DON'T STOP! DON'T FUCKING STOP!" I was more than a little loud.

And he didn't, thank the good Lord for that!

I came undone, pulsing around his fingers violently as my entire body shook. My breathing was completely erratic, my chest heaving as a warm glow washed over me. I felt exhausted yet exhilarated at the same time. As I slowly started to come down from the high I was riding, Edward removed his fingers, making me gasp at the loss of sensation. He rested his head on my bare chest, his lips pressing kisses to my breast. I combed through his hair with my fingers as I tried to calm myself. Edward looked up at me, those gorgeous lips of his curved into a smile and at that moment I needed to kiss him. I tugged his hair and pulled his lips to mine, kissing him passionately, my silent thanks for that epic orgasm.

When we parted, Edward sat up and politely covered me with my robe again. That kiss had done nothing to calm me, my pulse was still racing.

"WOW. Edward. WOW. Seriously, I have no words. That was….wow."

I think I had forgotten my name. Edward laughed, his smile wide across his face.

"A three wow orgasm, Bella. That's impressive," he said. Thank God he said my name, now I remembered who I was.

"What can I do to impress you now, Edward?" I raised my eyebrows and smirked at him, reaching for his groin. He pulled himself back, denying me access. I started to speak, but Edward put a finger to my lips, shushing me.

"Bella," he said, "I wanted to give you that. I've wanted to give you that since the moment I met you. If you had been wearing a skirt on Friday night at the pub, I would have done that right outside on the patio, I shit you not."

I didn't doubt him for a second.

"Well, thank you. That was pretty amazing." I kissed his lips sweetly.

"I told you Bella, no faking with me." His face assured me he wasn't kidding.

"Are you going to need another shower, Mr. Cullen?" I teased.

Edward smirked. "I think I'll survive, he said, kissing my cheek. We stayed on the couch for a few minutes. I didn't have the energy to get up just yet. Edward stood up after a few minutes, grinning as he tried to adjust his erection. The boxers certainly didn't offer any kind of support in that regard. He excused himself to use the bathroom, he said to do his hair. Yeah I'm sure. I was following behind him, toward my bedroom, to get dressed for the day, when there was a loud knock at my door. I made sure I was covered up decently and went to open the door.

"Well! Well! Well! Good morning, Bells. Apparently you're ready for a morning booty call, huh?"

Jacob rested his arm on the doorframe, leaning into the suite, his smile revealed his teeth, blazing white against his dark Native skin. His eyes raked over my body, and I self-consciously pulled my robe tighter around me. I sighed. "Jacob, we need to have a talk."

Behind me, Edward appeared.

"Let me do the talking, Bella." His voice was a low growl. Edward was still shirtless and in his boxers. Thank God his boner had retreated.

"Edward, let me talk to Jacob. Alone." I tried not to sound commanding, but I really did need a few minutes of privacy.

"That's fine," Edward said. "I need to get cleaned up anyways."

He cocked his eyebrow at Jacob, his tone leaving a lot to the imagination. He gave me a firm kiss on my forehead and swaggered to the bathroom.

Jacob snorted, and folded his arms across his chest and muttered "Fucking jackass." under his breath. He turned to me.

"Did you want to invite me in, Bella?" he asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jacob." I told him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Why? Is your _boyfriend _scared of a little competition?" Jake snarled.

"He's not my boyfriend," I told him. Jacob smiled.

Or was he? I didn't really know actually.

"Edward and I are just exploring things right now. I don't know what we are, honestly. In any case, late night propositions are totally inappropriate." I told him. Jacob was back to smirking again.

"For the time being," he retorted. Jacob was incorrigible!

"God, Jake! Just stop, okay? I like him, a lot, actually. I want to see where this goes. Can't you just be happy for me?" I reached over and touched his bicep.

"I would be happy for you, if Eddie wasn't such a self-righteous, arrogant twit," he said, placing his hand over mine. "You're so much smarter than that. He's a player, Bella! Can't you see that? He's way too slick for you." He lowered his voice. "You and I are good together. I still love you, Bella."

No, no, no this wasn't happening.

"Jacob, I….."

"Shhhhh." He interrupted me holding his hand up "I get that you wanted to sleep with someone else, you know, test the waters, play the field. Whatever. I don't care." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"We didn't sleep together, Jacob. I mean we did, but we didn't." I didn't need to explain myself, but it just slipped out. I was too honest for my own good! Jacob's grin got even bigger, and before I knew what was happening, he leaned in and kissed me, full on the mouth, his tongue knocking at the door to mine. My eyes were wide open, staring incredulously at him. Before I could pull away, Edward suddenly appeared and Jacob was shoved back roughly.

"Get the FUCK away from her! NOW!" Edward growled.

He must have had superhuman powers, managing to wedge himself between us, knocking Jacob back, but not touching me at all. And he was pissed! The look on his face was like none I'd seen before; he was completely enraged, his face twisted in anger, his voice hissing, nostrils flaring in contempt.

"She. Is. Not. Yours. To. Touch. Jacob!" Edward poked Jacob's chest with his finger with every word.

The two of them glared at each other, seething. Edward had one arm stretched backwards protecting me, the other was now clenched into a fist at his side, ready to strike. I could tell he was trying hard to restrain himself.

Jacob was facing me. His dark eyes were brooding, lips pulled back over his teeth in a snarl as well. He was momentarily stunned, but regained his composure quickly, a smug smile crept across his face.

"I haven't heard Bella complain yet, Eddie," Jacob retorted. They both turned to look at me, Jacob with his cocky sneer, and Edward with his eyebrows up in indignation, his eyes blazing in anger.

"Go, Jacob, please. I meant what I said. Please respect my decision." I pleaded with him. I silently prayed he could walk away and let it be.

"I meant what I said too, Bella. I will wait for you."

With that, Jacob turned and calmly walked up the stairs to his apartment. I sighed and touched Edward's arm, trying to get his attention back. He was still furious.

"Come on, Edward. Let's get dressed. We have some shopping to do, don't we?"

He glared at me. His usually bright green eyes were dark and they bore right through me. He tugged his arm away from me abruptly and stormed inside. I followed, closing and locking the door behind me, just in case Jacob had a death wish and decided to come back.

Clad only in his boxers, Edward bent down, riffling through his duffle bag. He was even sexier when he was angry, if that was possible. I came up behind him, placing my hands on his shoulders, hoping to calm him down. Edward stopped rummaging through his bag, and I felt him tense under my touch. I bent down, the tattoo on his shoulder beckoning me, and I kissed the words softly.

"Bella," his voice was strained.

"Yes, Edward?" I kissed his tattoo again.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I kissed across his shoulder blades.

"Nothing." I kissed his other shoulder.

"Don't, okay? No offense, but your lips are tainted right now, I'd rather not have them on me."

Ouch. That hurt. I pursed my lips and stood up. Edward exhaled loudly.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Bella. I'm really angry right now, and I need a few minutes to calm myself down. Please?" There was something about his tone that told me to let him be.

"Well, I'll go get ready, then," I told him.

I walked past him to my room, closing my door behind me. Was this my fault? Was Edward mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? How was it that Edward had just given me a mind-blowing orgasm less than twenty minutes ago? I had felt so connected to him, and now I felt so rejected.

I stared into my closet, but didn't really see what I was looking at, my head in a fog. I finally decided on a loose fitting flared jean skirt, and a dark blue halter-top with built in bra. Finding my white flip-flops, I slid my feet into them. In the bathroom I brushed my teeth, applied deodorant, and Clinque 'Happy' perfume because I was optimistic the day could be saved. I curled my lashes and applied some mascara to them, then did a quick side fishtail braid on my hair, tucking the loose ends under, then separating the strands slightly. I took a deep breath and went back to the living room to face Edward. Hopefully I'd given him enough time alone.

I found him sitting out on the patio, coffee in hand, staring off into space. He looked contrite. He had dressed in khaki shorts and a black Nike shirt, the 'swoosh' over his heart. Lost in thought, he took a sip of coffee. He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned towards me. His eyes locked with mine and he smiled at me, a shy, genuine smile that made me happy inside. There was hot Edward again. Hot and cold, he was like a tap.

"You look beautiful," he told me. I shook my head in denial.

"No, I don't." I may pass for pretty, but certainly not beautiful. Edward smiled at me, and I smiled back at him.

"No really, you look stunning. Blue is definitely your color. Come here." He set his coffee cup on the ground and held out his hand to me. I sat on his lap, my back to his chest, and his lips pressed to my neck.

"Mmmm, you smell good," he told me.

"Thanks. It's my favorite perfume," I explained.

"I like it," Edward nuzzled my ear, his tongue flicking at my lobe.

"Thanks. For talking to Jacob," he said softly. I shrugged. I wasn't so sure if Jacob completely understood me.

"You can call me your boyfriend, you know. It might make things easier." Edward wrapped his arms about my middle and nuzzled my neck. His raspy stubble tickled, so that I tilted my head to stop him.

"Sorry," he said, but he wasn't, because he did it again.

"Don't!" I squealed. Edward tickled my sides and I yelped again. I was insanely ticklish and he had found my weakness. I hopped off his lap and he pretended to pout, I loved playful Edward as much as hot, sexy Edward.

"Come back here. I won't do it again!" He pulled me to straddle him. I looked around cautiously - I did live on the ground floor, aka street level, after all. The fence surrounding our patio was mostly covered with ivy but there were a few spots that were portholes to the sidewalk. It was mostly private, unless you were planning on spying, then you could easily have a peek. It was Sunday morning though, so not many people were milling about.

"You were chatty again last night. . ." Edward's voice trailed off. I rolled my eyes.

"What did I say now?" God, I needed a muzzle.

"You know, the usual, Edward this, Edward that," he casually shrugged, "I love you, Edward…."

I felt the blush creeping from my chest up.

"Yeah, sure I did." I tried to deny it, but it was very possible.

"You certainly did. I carried you to bed and tucked you in. As I kissed your forehead, you told me you loved me. I thought I'd misheard you, but you obliged me by repeating it again." Edward was grinning widely at me, his eyes sparkling.

I smiled at him meekly and shrugged my shoulders slowly. I knew I had to be honest with him.

"I can't explain it, Edward. This is crazy. I've only just met you, and I actually do think I'm falling in love with you. Fuck, I hope that doesn't completely freak you out." Because I'm sure most guys would hightail it out of my apartment in a heartbeat. Edward shook his head.

"What's even crazier, Bella, is that I feel very strongly toward you too."

I mentally noted he did not say he was falling in love with me.

"You said it best last night; I feel this possessiveness toward you I can't rationalize." Edward took a breath. "When I saw Jacob kiss you earlier, I wanted to hurt him pretty bad. You and I had just been so intimate and he demeaned that. I fucking wanted to rip his tongue out with my bare hands. You have no idea." He looked remorseful.

"I think I do. I saw the look in your eyes."

Edward seemed daunted when I told him that. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear "And I have to tell you, you looked fucking hot, defending my honor."

His lips found mine in a nanosecond, our tongues colliding. My hands were in his soft hair, tugging and pulling not so gently. Edward's hand stroked my breast while the other was planted on my ass. His mouth was hot and bitter from the coffee, but it felt so amazing. I wondered what it would be like to have his tongue elsewhere. That thought made me moan and we broke apart.

"Getting worked up again, sweetheart?" Edward asked, his voice was velvety smooth. I could have had another orgasm just from hearing him call me sweetheart. I rocked myself against his groin.

"Apparently I'm not the only one."

He gave me a sly smirk, and his face flashed with defiance. I saw his eyes dart around briefly, then he pulled my halter top down and sucked my nipple into his mouth aggressively. I tried to pull away, but he had suctioned himself to me pretty good.

"Edward!" I hissed. I tried to push him off, but he latched tighter onto my nipple, pulling it as I pushed back. Despite how inappropriate it was, I was definitely liked what he was doing to me. He finally released it and pulled my top back up. I playfully swatted at him and he laughed.

"You liked it, admit it." Edward winked.

"You are so bad!" I tugged his hair, pulling his head back, bringing my lips to his neck. I traveled my lips up his neck, pulling his earlobe into my mouth.

"Rumor has it you like a bad boy." Edward tried to pull away from me but I chewed on his ear playfully. Edward moaned at the attention I was bestowing upon him, tit for tat, or tit for ear in this case. I released his ear and looked at him. Edward got that devious look again and pulled my top down a second time, attaching himself to my other nipple. I was trying to keep a lookout for passerby's, but trust me when I tell you that it's hard to do when someone is molesting you in a semi-public place and making you feel so amorous. I closed my eyes for just a moment, enjoying the feeling of Edward's tongue and communing with nature and all that.

A loud screech and an extra loud snort brought me back to the present and my eyes flew open.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

Rosalie sounded a tad bit disgusted and a little impressed at the same time. Emmett and Rose were standing on the other side of the fence, looking in through one of those damn holes I mentioned. Busted! Edward wasn't quite sure how to rectify the situation. He let my nipple go with a 'pop' of his lips and quickly covered me. I couldn't look at any of them, instead opting to bury my head in Edward's neck, my face burning with embarrassment.

"Hey guys, you're home early," Edward replied, all casual and collected like. He was very good at pretending he hadn't just been found with a nipple between his teeth.

"Apparently you weren't expecting us! Get yourselves decent, we're coming in." Rosalie said, jingling her keys as her final warning. They walked hand in hand past our patio toward the front gate and subsequently, into the building. I jumped off Edward, smoothed out my skirt and pulled my halter-top up higher than necessary. I felt like a Catholic girl caught in a compromising position with an alter boy by the Pope.

"Relax, Bella. We're all adults here," Edward tried to reassure me.

It worked until Emmett waltzed into the apartment, loudly singing "I saw Bella's titty!"

Edward laughed, as Emmett gleefully gave him punches to the stomach.

"Well, perhaps some of us are adults!" Edward said.

"Bella, I am shocked at you!" Rosalie said, her hands planted on her hips "Honestly, I expected that from myself, but you! Isabella Swan, innocent Pollyanna, turned public exhibitionist!" She came over and raised her hand. "High five, girl!"

I was far too embarrassed to high five. Emmett had the silliest grin on his face, and Edward's face smug and jubilant. I sulked away to the kitchen, asking if anyone wanted coffee.

"I think you've had enough stimulant, Bella," Emmett mocked, and the three of them dissolved into laughter again.

"I take it you guys had a good night? And a good morning together?" Emmett asked.

I busied myself in the kitchen, wiping down the already clean counters.

"We had a good night, watched some movies, you know. Jacob's a little shit, though."

Of course Edward would rat out Jacob. Rosalie was going to love this.

"Oh my God, what did that punk do now?" Rosalie asked, turning to Edward.

"Well, first he proposed a late night booty call via text," Edward told them. Rose rolled her eyes

"Douche!" she exclaimed.

"And then" Edward continued, "he gave her an unsolicited kiss, proclaiming his love for her." He shook his head and his eyes rolled dramatically.

"Wow, that guy's a charmer, good one Bella!" Emmett laughed. "Jacob's making Edward's ex look better and better!" he said.

Edward stopped and stared at his brother steadily, then shook his head only once, just slightly. I caught the look, but not the meaning behind it. Emmett pursed his lips obviously understanding to shut it.

"So the obscene PDA on the patio was make-up sex in the works," Rosalie joked.

"Something like that," Edward said, hinting to more with his words.

"So," Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Besides sucking on some titties, what were your plans today?" he teased.

Edward socked him good in the stomach.

"I wanted to get some shopping done. I need a bed, a couch, you know stuff for the penthouse," Edward explained. "What are you two up to?"

"Rosalie forgot her workout clothes, we're going to get in a run, and a work out at her gym," Emmett explained.

"You didn't give her enough of a work last night, bro?" Edward chided him with a laugh and another jab to the stomach.

"Touché, little brother!" Emmett laughed "Good one!" Rosalie rolled her eyes at their banter.

"Shopping sounds much more fun, though! Can we tag along?" Rosalie asked. Edward and I agreed. I grabbed my purse and we locked up, taking the Camry to the outlet stores in downtown Seattle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Praise first to Love-Tart – you know I love you darlin'. Thanks for fixing things up – love your alcoholic editing. **

**So everyone, we're back in Edward's head for the next two chapters….**

**Oh yeah - I don't own the twilight characters, I just like to make them do fun and dirty things.**

Chapter 8

Traffic was light as we drove toward downtown Seattle. Damn, I wished I had my new car already! I was itching to pick up some speed and fly down the I5. Unfortunately, pressing down hard on the gas pedal of the Camry only caused the engine to rev and waste gas. So frustrating!

I reached over and put my hand on Bella's thigh. She smiled at me, then turned her attention back out the window. I glanced at Emmett and Rosalie in the back seat, making out like teenagers, and shook my head. Emmett was a sex fiend and, from the looks of it, so was Rose. Alice had been right, they were meant for each other.

I wondered if she'd end up being right about Bella and me. On one of her calls home about month ago, Alice told me all about her. She confidently told me Bella was the one who would heal me. I'd scoffed at that statement then, but now I was wondering if there was truth in it. I couldn't explain it, but I felt like Bella was healing me already. Dare I admit to myself that I might actually be falling in ...?

Nope, I can't say it. Let's just say I really like her. On a scale of one to ten, one being not at all, ten being the L word, I was hovering around a fourteen. And that scared the shit out of me.

This morning, before Jacob's rude interruption, was amazing. I had forgotten how gratifying it could be to bring a woman to pleasure without pleasing myself in the process. My last few sexual exploits were strictly about my needs. Sometimes the girl got off, sometimes she didn't. I didn't fucking care. I know that makes me sound crass, but I was bitter and not in a good headspace. Unfortunately, I had needs that often weren't satisfied by my own hand.

I agreed to meet Alice and her friends at the pub Friday night fully expecting to go home with Bella. I figured I'd nail her, get my rocks off, and forget her name the next day. Yeah, it didn't end up being quite that simple. I stifled a laugh as I chided myself. In the passenger seat beside me, Bella gave me a questioning look and I smirked at her. I knew a smirk could be taken many different ways; I'd let her decipher it however she wanted.

What I didn't expect was to turn into a pussy that night and actually care about how Bella might feel if I didn't ever call her again. When her hand grabbed my cock, it zapped reason into my head. Unfortunately, that left my other head in quite a state. That next morning, it wasn't my brain I was thinking with when I started kissing and undressing Bella. Those perky nipples of hers - ever present through the material of her shirt - beckoned to me. When she put her hands in my hair, urging me to continue, there was that electric charge again, bringing me to my senses. So, I feigned that I was concerned about being late for brunch. Like I gave a shit about food at that point. Now that I know that she's only ever been with one other man, albeit a total fucking moron, I am glad I didn't have a one-night stand with her.

I pulled off the freeway and navigated toward the strip mall. This particular strip mall boasted an Ethan Allen, Crate and Barrel, Target, Bed Bath & Beyond, and The Cheesecake factory - that should about cover it. When I got there, I parked at the very back of the lot, across two spots. What can I say, old habits die hard. I laughed at myself when I realized what I'd done, and how ridiculous it must look for a shitty Camry to be parked like that.

We all got out of car, and Bella stretched her arms above her head, rising on her tippy toes, her shirt lifting and revealing her belly to me. Damn! I took a deep breath, berating the indecent thoughts that entered my head. Emmett was on my side of the car, watching me. He smirked and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"How you doing, Bro?" I could tell he was genuinely concerned about me. I smiled.

"I'm good, Em," I told him.

The girls were walking ahead of us, and I'm sure Emmett and I had matching expressions, watching them. Bella's outfit was relatively chaste. Her skirt was conservative, coming to her knees, her top not so much, but that was because of the vision in my head of her on the patio earlier. Rosalie also had on a denim skirt, but hers was much shorter and paired with a tight, white tank top. Rosalie glanced over her shoulder at Emmett, and let's just say she had mastered eye fucking. Emmett let a low 'fuck' escape his lips, and shook his head. Rosalie giggled and linked arms with Bella.

"I'm so screwed, Edward," Emmett said to me. I cocked an eyebrow and he continued, "That girl, right there," he said, gesturing to Rosalie, "she's IT man."

Holy shit, no fucking way! Emmett had never been a one-woman kind of guy. Hell, I knew for a fact he'd been with three different girls in two nights. So for him to say Rosalie was the ONE? I was shocked!

"Come on, Emmett!" I asked incredulously, our pace slowed almost to a standstill. Bella and Rosalie waited for us outside the store, but I waved at them to go ahead. Bella smiled, knowing I wanted to talk with my brother.

"I shit you not, bro!" Emmett continued. "Rosalie is everything I want in a girl. Feisty, beautiful, smart, and the sex…" he gave a low whistle. "Well, let's just say she has met, and exceeded, all my sex-pectations." He smirked. Yeah, I didn't ask any details on that, I'm sure I couldn't even imagine.

"I'm happy for you, Emmett." And I was, I was just still in shock.

We loitered outside the door.

"You and Bella are good? She seams like a nice girl." Emmett asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, we get along well." I said casually. We got along as long as her ex-boyfriend wasn't in my face.

"Get along, huh? You do look less tense, actually," Emmett noted. "Did you make a dent in those condoms last night?" He had a big smirk plastered on his face.

I shook my head. "Actually, no."

"So, you must have gotten your happy ending another way then, nice," he said as he jabbed my ribs with his elbow.

"Not the way you're thinking," I told him, gesturing rudely, my right hand to my groin, and he laughed. I had no problem being honest with Emmett, he was my best friend after all. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't jerk off regularly as well, girlfriend or no girlfriend.

"And Bella?" he asked as we walked through the automated doors.

I cocked him an eyebrow and raised my eyebrows slightly.

Emmett laughed. "So her self exploration while we were out looking at apartments wasn't enough, she needed you to step up to the plate, too. Horny girl you have there, Edward."

I looked around and saw the girls off in the linen department.

"What are you talking about?" I lowered my voice, we were in a public place after all, and we each grabbed a shopping cart.

Emmett scoffed. "Come on Edward, girls have needs too. Didn't you catch Rosalie teasing Bella about missing you? That she was so _blue_ and was _relieved_ you were home? I clued in right away, but Rosalie confirmed it too."

"I must have missed that."

Huh. Interesting. But does anyone else think it was a little weird that A) Rosalie knew that Bella had, well, you know, and B) a little more weird that Rosalie had told Emmett this information?

We stopped the carts in the middle of the aisle, having caught up with the girls. "Do you need towels and everything?" Bella asked, picking up a dark brown bath sheet.

I smiled. "Pretty much the works," I told her.

"Do you like this, or this?" Bella asked holding up the chocolate colored towel first, then a white one.

"Both," I said. She smiled, and put two of each into her cart along with hand and face towels as well.

Rosalie held up a hand towel, waving it in front of her, like she was a matador waving a towel in front of a bull.

"What about you Emmett?"

He ripped the towel from her hand and swatted her ass playfully with it instead.

"I prefer to drip dry!" He said with a wink.

Bella was frowning, looking at other bathroom items. "Do you need a soap dish, tooth brush holder, like everything?" she asked. I nodded.

"Just play house, Bella, get whatever you think I need," I told her. She gave me a confused look. "Money's not an issue. My parents gave Emmett and I enough to cover it all," I assured her.

Rosalie beamed. "Seriously, we can get whatever? Like dishes, bedding, coffee maker, blender, anything?" Rose looked like she had just been handed a million dollars. Well, maybe not a million, but I'm sure the girls would run up quite a tab over the course of the day.

"Anything!" I confirmed. "There's just one thing I want a say in, and that's the bed!" Rosalie grinned at me suggestively and I continued, "It has to be big and comfortable, no girlie bedding either."

"Ditto that!" Emmett said. "I'm going for a California king this time!"

Rosalie looked confused. "I thought you had lots of stuff in storage, Emmett. Why do you need a new bed?" she wondered. He pulled her to him and gave her a passionate kiss, dipping her backwards.

"Because I anticipate someone being in my bed most of the time, and I want a bigger one to give us lots of maneuvering space." Rosalie loved that, and gave him a huge kiss back. Bella and I shared a look and she laughed quietly. Rosalie and Bella moved on to the kitchen department next. Emmett and I hung back with the carts. The two girls were in their glory and absolutely giddy choosing new dishes. I shook my head no at the floral choice Bella was eying. She pouted at me then held up a plain white set instead and I gave her the thumbs up. When she smiled at me, my heart melted a bit and I grinned back at her.

"Look at you! You're falling in love with her." Emmett wasn't asking a question, merely stating what he thought was fact.

I furrowed my brow and frowned. I refused to admit that to myself, so there was no way I could concede it to him. I shrugged my shoulders in response. "I don't know," I said, shaking my head.

Bella brought over the boxed set of white dishes. "These okay?" she asked. I nodded, and she put them in the cart carefully. I watched her ass as she walked back to Rosalie, her denim jean skirt swaying about her legs.

Emmett snickered at me. "Ogle much Edward?" Then he lowered his voice. "Are you going to tell her about Tanya?" he asked. I flinched at her name.

"Fuck, no!" I hissed back, looking toward the girls who were debating over a Keurig or a Tassimo coffee maker. I personally didn't have clue about either one, but apparently this was an important decision for the girls.

Emmett gave me a questioning look. "Why not? Bella's obviously different from any other girl you've been with in your recent past."

"And how exactly would I go about that, Emmet?" I laughed. "Hey Bella, you know how your ex is annoying? Well mine is fucking psychotic and makes yours look like a saint. Should I mention fiancé in there too, Em or save that for our fourth date?" I scoffed at the situation. "I'm sure that would go over fucking great. Did you know her dad's a cop? He's going to love me!"

The girls decided on the Keurig and Rosalie brought it over to Emmett, who took the box from her and put it into his was reading the Keurig box, but paused and looked up at me.

"It is what it is, Edward." He shrugged. "You should tell her."

Easy for him to say, the skeletons in his closet paled in comparison to mine.

Bella walked up to us and dropped a bunch of Keurig coffees into my cart.

"What the fuck are these?" I asked her, picking up a box and turning it over in my hands. She laughed, her eyes lighting up.

"Individual coffee cups for the Keurig. It's like having your own barista in your kitchen whenever you want," Bella told me excitedly. It sounded complicated to me, but she was so thrilled about it. I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead as she went back to help Rosalie decide on some kind of mixer. Neither Emmett or I would ever use a fancy stand mixer, but we let the girls be.

When Bella was out of ear shot, Emmett turned to me. "So you haven't fucked her yet."

Was that a question or statement?

"Shh!" I hushed him, I thought I'd already clarified that?

"That's a good sign, Edward," he informed me.

I pursed my lips and sighed. "It scares the shit out of me, actually. I have no idea what I'm doing with her." I shoved my hands in my pockets.

Emmett smiled. "Just be yourself."

I laughed softly. "Maybe you want to rephrase that?"

Emmett smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe be more like me!" His laughter made the girls look our way.

Bella's face brightened into a smile as she looked at me. God, she was so beautiful, her hair pulled to the side like that, leaving her neck fully exposed. I loved the top she was wearing, it was very sexy on her. I groaned softly, remembering how it granted me easy access to her beautiful tits.

Emmett shoulder checked me, jarring me out of my indecent thoughts. "Seriously, just let things happen," he said. "I'm always here if you need to talk." He smiled at me sincerely.

"Thanks." I meant it. Knowing that Emmett knew about my past, I was glad he was available if I needed him.

Rosalie and Bella meandered our way, placing a red Kitchen Aid mixer, a stainless steel food processor, and a blender into the cart. Emmett laughed.

"You girls are going to have to give us tutorials on all this new stuff." He pulled Rosalie to him and planted a kiss on her neck.

"Oh, I'll gladly be your teacher, baby!" Rose purred back at him. Emmett got a mischievous look on his face.

"I don't think I've ever fucked a teacher before." And cue the smack to the back of the head from Rosalie. Bella laughed at them and slipped her arm around my waist. I tucked her close to me and kissed the top of her head. God I loved the smell of her hair, she smelled so sweet and fresh. I inhaled deeply.

"Where to next, boss?" I asked Bella. She looked thoughtful for a second.

"How about I let you boys loose in the bedding department?" She nodded to the next department, "Rosalie and I will head over to home décor."

I pinched her butt as she and Rose took the carts from us and wheeled them in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Em, we're in charge of bedding."

Together we sauntered over to the bedding. We were inundated with hundreds of quilts, blankets and duvets. It was actually daunting. I just wanted a quilt, for fucks sake! Synthetic, natural, blah blah blah. I finally settled on a king sized eiderdown duvet (yeah I have no idea what that shit is either but it sounded good!), and a simple mocha colored cover, paired with crisp white sheets in the highest thread count I could find. The sheets themselves cost a small fortune, but I was very particular about a comfortable bed. Emmett chose a California king sized goosedown duvet, with a charcoal grey cover and plain black sheets. We both grabbed four feather pillows and, with our hands full, we made out way to the girls to deposit our stuff into their carts.

Bella laughed when she saw us coming. "I think we're going to need another cart!"

Emmett agreed and jogged to the front of the store to get one. I plucked through one shopping cart, checking out their purchases. Picture frames, a large mirror, coasters, decorative bowls and vases, a few pieces of generic art work amongst other things.

"What's with all the candles, ladies?" I asked. There must have been fifty of them in assorted colors and scents, plus two bags of tea light candles as well.

"Aren't you planning on making me romantic, candle lit suppers, Edward?" Bella winked at me. I chuckled.

"We obviously haven't been together very long, Bella. Chef is not listed as one of my strong attributes. Barbeque king, yes, conventional cook, no. I can be romantic in other ways, though." I winked back at her.

She smirked and leaned into me. "I'll hold you to that!"

Emmett arrived, both feet on the cart, riding it erratically through the home décor section with a huge grin on his face. Rosalie laughed and swatted at him as he passed her

"What next?" he asked as he took some of the overflowing items from the other two carts and placed it in his own. Bella tapped her index finger against her lips while Rosalie gave it some thought as well.

"We should probably go to Crate and Barrel or Ethan Allen next. Then you can choose your couch, coffee tables, lamps and stuff. I'm sure we can find some more decorative things there, too," Rosalie suggested.

Emmett laughed. "More decorative things? What the hell is all this crap then?"

He held up a Zen sand and rock garden as an example. "Here Edward, this must be yours." I glared at him.

We pushed the carts to the check out, the girls grabbing a few other 'necessities' on our way. How a bag of rocks and fake grass were necessary I have no idea, but the girls deemed them as such. My mom would be proud though, these girls seemed to know what they were doing.

It took a while for the cashier to ring everything through. When the grand total was announced, almost twenty eight hundred dollars, Bella almost choked on her own saliva and her eyes bulged out of her head. I handed over my credit card without batting an eye, and Rosalie looked quite proud of herself.

"Oh my God, Edward! That's insane!" Bella exclaimed as soon as we were out of the store. We headed for the car to put the bags in the trunk. I smiled.

"Honest, it's not a big deal," I told her. She still looked shell-shocked. "Relax! If you think this is bad, just wait until I buy a car!" I winked at her, but I was serious. I knew the Benz I wanted was close to five hundred grand, the Aston Martin even more. I'd better not take her to the dealership, she just might have a heart attack! Bella shook her head at me, still stunned. I unlocked the car and literally stuffed the bags into the trunk and a couple in the back seat as well.

"Whew!" Rosalie said. "All this shopping has made me hungry. Can we grab some lunch before the next store?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me, I could eat a horse!" Emmett agreed. The Cheesecake Factory was at the far end of the complex, so we cut across the parking lot toward it, Emmett and Rosalie in front of us, holding hands.

I laced my own fingers with Bella's, her hand warm in mine. She smiled up at me.

"Did you have a nice chat with your brother?"

"I did," I said, as I squeezed her hand.

"I always wanted a sibling. A big brother to look out for me, or a sister to confide in." She looked thoughtful, then smiled. "Rosalie is a good substitute, though. I'm jealous you're so close with Emmett and Alice."

"I haven't always gotten along with the two of them," I confessed. "When we were kids, Emmett was the good looking, outgoing one, and Alice the cute, peppy one. I was shy, and didn't really feel like I fit in. There was definitely some resentment on my part. They both take after my dad, and I'm much more like my mom," I explained. "It's hard growing up and being the gangly wallflower brother to two exuberant siblings. Mom always gave me special attention as a result, nurturing me more." I shrugged.

God, I'd just admitted I was a momma's boy. Idiot. Why was it so easy to talk to her? She just made me feel so at ease.

We approached the restaurant, and I opened the door for her. Bella thanked me as she walked past me.

"So what changed your relationship?" she asked.

I wasn't going there at this point, so I kept it vague. "I guess we all just grew up."

Bella glanced at me, her look telling me she knew there was more to the story, but she didn't press me for details.

I put my hand on the small of her back and led her over to where I could see Emmett and Rosalie following the hostess. Bella and I slid into the booth across from them and studied the menu. After Emmett and I ordered a pints of beer and the girls both ice water, Bella and I shared an order of Ahi Tempura rolls for an appetizer while Emmett and Rosalie decided on Buffalo wings. It was hard to narrow down our choice for what to have for lunch, but I finally decided on a chicken guacamole burger, and Bella settled on a Thai salad. When our food arrived, Bella and I nibbled off each other's plates, enjoying the best of both.

Conversation over lunch was casual, and about nothing of particular importance. To be honest, I kind of zoned out the girls' incessant chatter about their purchases. Emmett was busy playing Angry Birds on Bella's iPhone, muttering and cursing under his breath. Stupid game.

Rosalie and Bella shared a piece of red velvet cheesecake, while Emmett and I had another beer. Based on the groaning and moaning the girls were doing, that cheesecake was better than sex. Well, better than the sex Bella had with Jacob, at least, since she hadn't experienced me yet. Ha! I laughed under my breath; Bella looked at me and blushed, thinking I was laughing at her sex purrs.

I paid the bill, telling the girls it was my treat for being my personal shopper, and we headed over to Crate and Barrel next. Emmett and Rosalie disappeared in the bedroom furniture department, while Bella helped me choose things for my living room. I preferred clean lines and minimalistic designs, so it was easy for me to decide what I did and didn't like. I quickly chose a squared, black leather couch, with a matching swivel chair and ottoman. I debated over getting a dark grey rug, but Bella convinced me to get something in a brighter color, so I settled on a large red shag rug.

We went to the bedroom furniture next. Emmett and Rosalie were talking with a salesman.

"So this bed has good springs?" we heard Emmett asked, in all seriousness. Bella and I snickered and went to check out some mattresses of our own. We laid on them, tossed and turned on them, and repeated about a dozen times. Finally, I chose a king sized Kluft mattress with a pillow top cover. It sounds like I know what I'm talking about, but really, I bought one of the expensive brands with a good warranty.

The bed frame and end tables were much easier for me to decide on, since that's based on aesthetics only. I bought a low platform bed in a rich dark brown wood. The headboard was simple, wood slats running horizontally. The nightstands were simple, rectangular boxes, matching the frame. We re-traced our steps back to the mattress department where Emmett and Rosalie will STILL trying to decided on the perfect one.

Finally, Emmett chose a suitable mattress, and by suitable I mean durable, and together we chose a few other miscellaneous items then headed to the cashier to pay. Bella having another brain aneurism at the total. I signed the Visa slip and completed the paperwork to have everything delivered to the penthouse on Wednesday. With that, we called it a day and started on our way back home.

Rosalie and Emmett came back to the apartment with us; Rosalie needed her agenda and some work clothes for the next day. We ordered pizza for dinner, and Jasper and Alice joined us with bringing a bottle of rum and a two-liter of Coke. Rosalie and Emmett weren't drinking - Rosalie because she didn't want to be hung over for work, and Emmett because he had practice early in the morning, so the rest of us polished of Alice's bottle of rum. We soon discovered that Bella has a pretty low alcohol tolerance - go figure. Rosalie and Emmett shook their heads at us - but really most of Bella in all her drunken silliness - and called it an early night around nine, heading back to the hotel in the rental car.

As soon as they left, Bella grabbed a deck of cards and dealt out a hand while we were sitting around the coffee table.

"Cards, Bella?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. She gave me a big grin.

"Not just cards, Edward, this is strip poker!" She picked up her cards and arranged them. I looked at Alice and she looked at me.

"Bella!" Alice laughed. "That would be my BROTHER over there. I am absolutely NOT playing strip poker with him!"

Jasper cracked up. "Yeah, sorry Bella, I have to agree with her there!"

Bella pouted. "Oh come on you guys! Alice, you walked in on him with a full on stiffy the other day, I'm sure you can survive this. And Jasper, cut loose man. This will be fun!" Apparently Bella was a little drunker than I figured. Alice stood up and kissed Bella's head.

"Good night, Bells. I think Jasper and I will take off now."

Jasper shook my hand. "Good luck Edward." The look he gave me made me think there was more to this card game but Alice pulled him back to her apartment before I could ask about it.

"I may need luck, Jasper!" I called after him, laughing.

Bella was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her jean skirt covering her…mostly. She held her cards close to her chest.

"Don't peek, cheater!" she told me. I laughed and sat on the floor opposite her, picking up my cards and arranging them. I had the makings of full house almost complete in my hand, had Bella even shuffled these?

"Want to make a little wager here, Cullen?" Bella asked playfully, indicating while she spoke that I should go first.

"What do you have in mind, Swan?" I asked as I picked up a card from the pile, switched it with one in my hand, and discarded.

Bella smirked. "One game, winner takes all. If I win, I get to have my way with you."

Well, hell yeah, let's just call it a game right now then!

"And if I win?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow; Bella's smile turned devious. "Then you get me. Perhaps go for a four-wow experience."

Yup, she'd had enough to drink. I laughed and she continued.

"My house, my rules," she said with a smirk.

Hot damn! Game on!

"Your turn, Bella," I instructed. She furrowed her brow, picked up the card I'd thrown away, and waited for me to go.

"Nice try! Who's cheating now?" I asked. "You have to throw a card away, still," I chastised.

Bella looked confused for second, then discarded the same card she'd just picked up. I laughed at her.

"You don't have a fucking clue how to play poker, do you Bella?"

Was she hoping to win or lose this game, anyways?

"Nope!" she giggled. I shook my head and proceeded to try and explain the game to her. In the end, Bella had four of a kind, and I had a full house.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry honey. You tried your best, but I'm afraid to tell you a full house beats four of a kind."

Yes, I lied. Four of a kind beats a full house whenever you play poker, except if you're me and playing an intoxicated Bella. I didn't want our first time together to be when she was drunk. I wanted her to be of sound mind so I could blow it away.

She knitted her brows together, a smile crossing her face. "Even when I lose, I win!" Bella exclaimed, tossing her cards up in the air. "Where do you want me Edward?" she asked flirtatiously.

I went over to her, holding my hand out to help her stand up, then pulled her close to my chest. I kissed her temple, down her cheek, then her sweet lips, my tongue entering her mouth immediately. Bella moaned lightly as her hands fumbled with the button on my shorts.

"Uh uh!" I wagged my finger at her. "A deal's a deal Bella," I told her, pulling her hands away from me. "To your room." Bella sucked her lip into her mouth, but didn't move

"Now!" I commanded. She quickly turned on her heels and strutted to her room, I was right behind her, watching her ass wiggle as she walked.

"Sit," I told her, and Bella perched herself on the edge of the bed. I knelt down in front of her and pushed her knees apart. Starting at her ankles, I ran my hands up the back of her calves and behind her knees. Swiveling my hands, I pushed under her skirt, along her thighs, finally grasping her underwear in my hands. I let my thumbs rub against the lace, feeling her wetness.

"Hmmmm," I sighed, opening my eyes. Bella's brown ones greeted me, her lips curved in a smile, her breathing shallow. "So wet already, Bella? I haven't even started on you yet," I whispered. I tugged on her panties and she obliged me by lifting her bottom up just enough so that I could pull them down. I bunched them in my hand.

Wet, white, lacy, goodness, fuuuck! I may or may not have tucked those panties into my back pocket. Just sayin'.

I took her left foot in my hand and brought it to my lips, making a trail of kisses from her toes to just above her knee, then repeating my actions on the other side. Bunching her skirt up higher, my kisses traced a path over both Bella's gorgeous, smooth thighs. I brought my lips back down to her knees, making a new path up the inside of her thighs, and inching her knees further apart slightly with my head. I stopped just shy of where I knew she was throbbing.

Bella was now resting on her elbows - her head tipped back, her hair flowing down her spine. So beautiful! I lifted myself up and pressed my rock solidness into her, wanting her to know how she affected me. She dropped her arms and rested back against her bed, moaning under my hardness. I kissed those tender lips of hers then trailed my mouth down her chin and throat to the top of her halter top. I pulled it down and Bella's naked breasts were freed instantly, her nipples pebbled in anticipation. I ran my finger between her breasts, and Bella's back arched in response, bringing her nipples to my mouth. I sucked them gently inside, swirling my tongue around the taunt buds.

I moved my cock against her, teasing her as much as myself. I repeated the motion a few times, each pass feeling better then the last.

"Can you feel what you do to me, Bella?" I whispered as I thrust for emphasis.

She grabbed my ass and pushed me to grind into her harder. "You should feel what you do to me, Edward," she replied, her voice barely audible.

I took that as an invitation, kissing her breasts one last time, I pushed myself slowly down her body, kissing her belly button on the way. Back on my knees, I shimmed her skirt off her, finally able to fully appreciate her naked pussy. Damn it, she was fucking beautiful!

Bella brought her hands to my head, threading her fingers in my hair, tugging and driving me insane. My thumb went to her clit, and I softly circled clockwise, taunting her slowly. The fingers of my other hand slipped inside her, and she grabbed a handful of my hair forcefully.

"Easy, Bella," I told her, my breath against her bare mound. "I'll won't be gentle if you aren't." I crooked my fingers inside of her as a warning. Bella moaned and removed her hands from my hair, resting them on my shoulders instead.

"Good girl," I told her. I slipped my fingers in and out of her at a leisurely pace for a while, as Bella groaned under me. I removed my fingers then brought my mouth to her sex, blowing on her first, causing her fingers to squeeze my shoulders. My tongue ever so lightly grazed her clit as my hands snaked up to squeeze her breasts. One squeeze, one lick of my tongue. Bella's fingernails dug into me and I fucking loved it. I pinched her nipples between my thumb and finger, then swirled my tongue around her throbbing nub. Back to her breasts again, I tweaked her nipples a little harder and licked down the length of her wetness. The moans that escaped my mouth rivaled hers.

"Fuuuck Bella. I've never tasted anything sweeter than you." I lapped at her more, confirming that fact without a doubt. "Your pussy is fucking drenched, baby."

Bella groaned. "Don't do that to me, Edward," she panted.

"Don't do what?" I let my tongue swirl. "This?" I teased. "Or do you not want me telling you how fucking wet your pussy is for me?" I nibbled on her clit. "Or how your tits feel fucking amazing?" I pinched them for emphasis. "What don't you want me to do Bella?" I asked.

"Stop," she said, and for a minute I thought she actually wanted me to stop, but she quickly continued, "I don't want you to stop. Shut the fuck up already!"

I smiled. "As you wish!"

I dipped my head and my tongue got a work out. Licking and sucking, swirling and dipping. One hand stayed where it was and tormented her nipples. The fingers of my other hand slipped back inside of her. I knew when I found her G-spot, because she removed her hands from me and clenched the blankets instead. I rubbed her carefully inside, not applying too much pressure, and flicked my tongue over her clit repeatedly, faster and faster.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! EDWARD!"

Bella was screaming, her back arching her closer to me. I felt her cumming, pulsing around my fingers, and throbbing under my mouth. My name falling from her lips was like nothing I've ever heard before. And then, just like a fucking high school boy, I creamed my pants.

What the fuck?

But I didn't stop pleasuring her, continuing to flick my tongue until I felt her quivering slow down. I looked up at her then, my breath leaving my chest as I stared at her in awe. Bella's halter top was still bunched around her middle; I hadn't even taken the time to undress her properly, but I don't think she cared at that point. I took in the sight of Bella's nipples, totally erect, a glorious pink hue spread across her entire chest. Her lips were open, her eyes closed, and I could see the pulse in her neck still beating quickly. My God, she was truly exquisite. I placed one gentle kiss on her clit, then her belly button, both nipples and finally her lips, which smiled at my touch.

"Holy fucking shit, mother of God, THAT was fucking amazing!" she finally said. I burst out laughing at her expletives.

"I'm glad you liked it. Did I meet your expectations? I mean, there wasn't one 'wow' in your last statement," I teased.

She opened her beautiful brown eyes and looked at me. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. " 'Wow' doesn't even come close, Edward. "

I got up, planning on getting myself cleaned up in the bathroom.

"And where do you think you're going? I may have lost the bet, but I still want to have my way with you."

I smirked; this was a little embarrassing. "I, uh, I kind of need to get cleaned up." I hoped she didn't need me to explain. She screwed up her face, trying very hard to cock an eyebrow.

"You've got to be a Cullen to cock it like this, Bella." I informed her, demonstrating how it should be done. She laughed, and I excused myself.

I was only gone for a few minutes to wash and change into sweatpants, but when I came back, Bella was in the same position, fast asleep. Scooping her into my arms, I placed her under the covers on her side of the bed, sliding her top off her in the process. I placed her robe at the end of the bed in case she wanted it when she awoke, then turned off the lights and crawled into bed, spooning up behind her. Bella's naked body was warm against me.

"I love you, Edward," she murmured. I smiled and let those words lull me to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Edward's Point Of View**

I awoke before Bella's alarm went off the next morning. She was lying on her back, one arm haphazardly covering her eyes. I had a feeling Bella was going to have a headache this morning so I got up, used the bathroom, found her some Advil in the medicine cabinet, got her a glass of water from the kitchen, and went back to the bedroom. The alarm clock started to beep as I walked in and Bella threw her arm to the night table, patting around blindly until she finally found the button and turned it off, groaning loudly.

"Not a morning person, Bella?" I laughed. Opening her eyes, she glared at me.

"I hate Mondays!" she grumbled. I sat down on the side of her bed, offering her the two pills and glass of water. She sat up, clutching the sheet to her naked chest, blushing just a tad.

"Thank you, Edward." She put both pills in her mouth, took a sip of water, tossed her head back and swallowed.

Damn, even that was sexy!

"What time do you start work?" I wondered. It was almost seven fifteen now.

"I technically start at nine," she said, glancing at the clock. "But Dr. V and I usually meet at eight on Mondays for a breakfast meeting. Apparently, I'm going to be late today!" I got off the bed and passed her the robe, turning around discreetly so she could get up and cover herself.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she slipped past me to the bathroom. A minute later I heard the shower start.

I made her bed, tucking the sheets in tight and smoothing her comforter out, then replaced the decorative pillows. I turned on the TV and relaxed on the bed, flipping through the channels until I found the morning news.

After her shower, Bella came back to the bedroom, her hair in a towel-turban, robe knotted at her waist. The robe was thin enough that I could see she had a serious case of nippleitis going on and it made my dick strain against my sweat pants. I was going to have to start wearing a jock strap to bed to contain myself. Geez! Bella slipped into her closet to get dressed, but I refused to look, keeping my eyes glued to the TV.

"What are you going to do today, Edward?" she asked as she changed.

I will not look.

"I have some phone calls to make, maybe get a run in," I will not look. "Nothing too exciting." Maybe just a quick peek.

My eyes drifted over to her, totally by accident, I swear. Bella was dressed in a khaki skirt, heels and a bra, her hair still wrapped up. And my God, she looked so sexy! She caught me looking at her and a sly smile spread across her lips.

"I could always call in sick today. Give you something exciting to do. . ." Her voice trailed off. I smiled back at her. As good as the invitation sounded, I knew she shouldn't do that.

Bella took the towel off her head and pulled a shirt on, covering up those luscious breasts. Damn it! I followed her to the bathroom and watched as she brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She grabbed my arm, turning it so she could read my watch.

"Looks like I have some extra time." Her lips kissed my naked chest and I tilted my head up, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation "We could play another game of poker," she said seductively, kissing up my throat. When she got to my lips, I kissed her deeply, but pulled back before I got carried away.

"My watch runs slow, Bella. You'd better go, you don't want to be late." Bella pouted at me, and I couldn't help myself this time, I sucked her bottom lip in my mouth. She groaned.

"Damn it, Edward!" she cursed. I smirked at her and followed her to the kitchen.

Bella made a pot of coffee while I fixed her a bowl of Lucky Charms with milk for breakfast and got us both a tall glass of orange juice. I couldn't eat first thing in the morning, so while Bella ate I sat beside her, sipping juice, watching her. I loved that she ate all the marshmallow pieces first, just like I did, and absolutely adored that she looked at me briefly with a sheepish grin before she took the bowl in her hands and slurped the last of the milk from it.

After placing her empty bowl in the sink, Bella poured her coffee into a tall travel mug, grabbed her purse and her keys, fiddling with them for a minute.

"Here," she said handing me two keys on a ring "This one is the key to the building, and this one is the key to my apartment."

I must have looked a little stunned.

"So you can lock up if you go for a run," she explained with a laugh. I gave her a long, passionate kiss at the door and watched her ass wiggle slightly as she walked down the hallway to the stairs to the parking garage.

Compared to that, the rest of my day was dull. I called the storage company in Chicago and made arrangements for our stuff to be delivered on Wednesday. Cost me extra because of the two-day warning, but whatever. Next, I called Mrs. Cope to find a suitable time to get the keys from her. I made up an excuse that I wasn't going to be around, so she agreed to drop the keys off with Alice on Tuesday night. I sent a quick text message to Alice to give her the heads up, and she responded with a devil's face smiley.

Over my own breakfast of Lucky Charms and milk, I called my mom. I hadn't talked to her since Friday night at Emmett's game and, I had to admit, I missed her. My parents had only stayed in town for one night, flying back to Chicago on Saturday. Mom and I chatted easily, but I didn't mention Bella. My mom knew of my past ... indiscretions, and she had been less then impressed with my choices, obviously. If she knew I was interested in a girl, and by knowing Bella's name she would know I was serious this time, she would be asking me .questions! Questions I wasn't ready to answer yet. She did inform me that dad's paperwork for a transfer to Virginia Mason Hospital and Medical Centre was being reviewed, so hopefully we'd know in just a few weeks if they would be moving this way, too.

After hanging up with mom, I puttered about the apartment, tidying up the dishes and cards from last night. Then, to waste some time, I had a nap in the early afternoon and didn't wake up until almost four. Knowing Bella would be home around five-thirty, I quickly changed into running shorts and a t-shirt. Grabbing my iPod, I headed out for a run, locking the door on my way out. I started out as a slow jog, but increased my speed quickly. Before I knew it I was in a steady rhythm, running through Bella's neighborhood, losing myself in the beauty of the West coast around me. I had never been somewhere so green and lush in my life! It was stunning, really.

After running for just over an hour, I slowed my pace to a walk as I approached the apartment complex. I pulled my ear buds out, turned off the tunes, and dug in my pocket for the keys Bella had given me earlier. I let myself in the front door of the building and quite literally smacked right into Jacob as he was heading out.

"Ooof!" Jacob groaned rather dramatically.

"Gee, sorry man." I was trying my best to be polite - I'd promised Bella. Jacob spotted the keys in my hand.

"What? You have a key now?" He sounded disgusted.

"Actually, Bella gave them to me." I swung the keys around on my finger. Oh, how I loved seeing the look on his face as I told him that little bit of news. He was going to shit his pants when he found out I was moving into the penthouse. "I wonder what she'll give me next. Her heart maybe?" I was being cocky, but I didn't care, he was such an ass. So much for me being nice.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "She gave me stuff too, you know, Eddie." Not only did I hate that he called me 'Eddie', I even hated the way he said it. It grated on my last nerve.

"Oh really, like what, Jacob?"

"Well, she gave me her virginity for one, countless orgasms for another. But, I guess we kind of gave those to each other." Jacob shrugged with a smug look on his face "Don't forget, Eddie, my name was the first one she ever called out in bed. You NEVER forget your first fuck." His eyebrows rose suggestively.

In less than a heartbeat, my fist connected solidly with his jaw.

"You're such a fucking asshole, you know that Jacob?"

God, it felt good to hit him! The punch was for not only for his crude comments just then, it was also for the booty call text, and most definitely for that fucking unwanted kiss he planted on Bella.

Jacob's ugly face whipped to the side, his jaw clenched. He closed his eyes in a contemplative blink, and took a deep breath. Then, ever so slowly, he turned to face me again. Unfortunately, I hadn't been able to wipe that fucking smug look off his face. His dark eyes were menacing, glaring at me with hatred. The feeling was definitely mutual. Jacob brushed his hand roughly against his bloody lip.

"Tough pill to swallow, huh, buddy?" he chided me. I pulled my arm back, my fist clenched, ready to fucking deck him again.

"Do it. Hit me again, asshole." Jacob stood in front of me, his arms held slightly away from his sides, palms up, goading me. He had no idea how tempting that was to me.

"Fuck you, Jacob!" I barked. I pushed him out of my way and let myself into Bella's apartment, slamming the door behind me so hard that a picture fell from the wall, the glass shattering on impact with the floor. I barely noticed. I was pissed - that fucking prick!

I paced back and forth from the living room, down the hall to the bathroom, hands in my hair in frustration. I could not understand what the fuck Bella ever saw in him. He was a cocky, immature asshole. And for fuck's sake, he was right - she had given him her virginity. What the fuck?

Mostly I was angry with myself for losing my cool. Seven months in therapy, and I lost it over something so stupid. My anger consumed me, and I turned and punched the wall just outside the bathroom, putting my fist right through the plaster. I was about to hit the wall again, when I stopped myself.

What the fuck was I doing? What the hell? I was not supposed to be that angry man anymore. 'Primum non nocere': first, do no harm. Maybe I needed that tattooed on my fist instead of my shoulder, where I could see it!

Yes, Jacob was a total fucking idiot, and yes he goaded me, but I should have been the bigger man. I should have walked away, and I definitely shouldn't have fucking hit him. But I did - I stooped to his fucking level and I let him get the best of me. I rubbed my knuckles, and could see them already starting to swell and bruise. Just fucking great.

I heard the front door open and then the crunch of glass under feet. Great, Bella was home already. I approached her cautiously, a fake smile plastered on my face. She smiled back at me.

"What happened?" she asked, gesturing to the glass on the floor by the front door. I was quick to apologize.

"Sorry about that. I knocked it off the wall on my way in. I was just about to clean it up."

Bella gave me a quizzical look, but didn't ask any questions of me. She walked over to the closet for the broom, her high-heels clicking on the wood floor and started to clean up the mess herself.

"Give me that!" I said, trying to take it from her.

"Don't worry, I can clean it up." She shooed my away. "Tell me about your day?" she asked, sweeping the shards of glass into a pile as she spoke.

I shrugged. "It was fine. I made some arrangements with the movers, made a few other calls." I punched your douche bag ex-boyfriend. "I just got in from a run."

Before Bella squatted down to sweep the glass into the dustpan, she smiled and gave me a once over. "I can see that," she said, her eyes lingering on my legs.

"How was your day?" I asked. She sighed.

"It was a Monday. It's hard to go back to reality after a pretty amazing weekend." She glanced up at me, and the look of longing on her face made me melt.

"Sorry for falling asleep last night," Bella apologized. Before I could tell her it was okay, she cried out.

"Shit!"

I looked down and saw blood dripping from her finger. In an instant, I was down by her side.

"Fuck, Bella. Are you okay?" I asked. I was such a fucking idiot - I shouldn't have let her clean up my mess. Bella stood up, her legs wobbly, her face pale. I put my arm around her waist and helped her over to the kitchen. We ran cold water over the cut for a minute, the water tinged red and swirling down the drain. When the water ran clear again, I inspected the wound.

"Looks like you just nicked it on the glass," I told her.

"I don't do blood, Edward. Yuck, the smell of it even makes me queasy." Bella stuck out her tongue. She reached into a drawer, taking out a small first aid kit, and asked me to put a band-aid on for her. I did, and kissed the bandage lightly. She still looked pale, and was holding on to the kitchen counter for support. I helped her sit at the dining table and, with a shy smile, she apologized to me and asked for a minute to regroup.

I went back to the living room and finished picking up the broken glass, returning to the kitchen with a full dustpan and depositing the glass into the garbage can. Bella looked slightly better, a meager smile on her face. She followed me back to the living room and leaned against the fireplace.

I picked up the picture that had broken, one of her and Rosalie on their high school graduation, both smiling and dressed in cap and gown, and set it on the table.

"I missed you today, Edward," Bella told me sweetly. I smiled at her. She looked so sexy, just casually leaning back, watching me. She had color back in her cheeks now, and her brown eyes were sparkling. She still had her work clothes on – that knee length khaki skirt and short-sleeved green shirt, her hair tied back in a ponytail. She looked so pretty to me; my beautiful Bella.

"Come here, you haven't greeted me properly yet." She beckoned me. I put the broom back in the closet, then went and stood in front of her. She wrapped her arms around me, and played with the hair at the nape of my neck. Her perfume was light and fruity, and I wanted to taste her skin, feast on her neck. Her lips were full and inviting, and I needed to kiss her and lose myself in her mouth.

Bella licked her lower lip and our mouths met, her tongue mingling with mine. I pulled her closer to me, deepening our kiss. Her hands tugged my hair gently and she groaned under my lips.

"Now, that's a kiss!" She laughed after we parted.

I wanted more. I needed her kisses to transport me to another dimension, so I attacked her more forcefully than I probably should have and my tongue became frantic in her mouth. My hand went to her breast, massaging it roughly over her shirt. I didn't waste any time, dragging her over to the couch, urging her to sit on me, her legs straddling mine. Her skirt rode up, baring those naked, gorgeous, thighs to me. I forcefully pulled out her hair elastic, letting her hair cascade down, my hands on the back of her head, pushing her mouth closer to me. My lips were probably bruising hers, but, selfishly, I didn't care, I just wanted to feel her close to me.

Bella pulled away for just a second. "What's gotten into you?" She asked with a smile.

"I really missed you today," I said, and that was the fucking truth.

"I can tell. I like it…..a lot!" she replied, with a look of lust on her face. My girl kissed me again, her tongue back in my mouth, tangled up with mine.

Her urgency was different from mine though. Bella's was simply for sexual gratification; I could tell by the way she was maneuvering her hips over my groin.

God damn it!

I was fuelled by pure narcissism and I couldn't use her like that. If we did it now, it would be just sex and Bella was worth more to me than a meaningless fuck. And frantic sex right now would be for my needs - to make me forget I was an asshole earlier. I didn't want that. Later, yes, I wanted that reckless kind of fucking, but not right now.

"Bella," I said, pulling back.

"Hmmm?" she murmured, kissing down my jaw.

"Stop, please Bella," I asked, but my voice was not convincing. She stopped rocking her hips, but her kisses continued. I closed my eyes, willing myself to have the power to stop this before it went too far.

"We really should stop," I repeated.

Bella looked at me with those big, brown puppy dog eyes and pouted, her lower lip jutting out. Oh God, don't give me that look.

"Are you fucking kidding me? YOU started this!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I should probably jump in the shower, I stink," I apologized. It took every ounce of will power I had to lift her off me.

"You're a tease, Edward Cullen," she told me, sighing.

I headed down the hallway, Bella following, grabbing a towel for me on the way. I stripped off my shirt in the bathroom and turned on the water.

"Uh, Edward, what's this?" Bella asked. I stuck my head out of the bathroom, and saw her furrowed brow as she looked at the punched hole in the wall.

Damn it, I was such a fucking moron.

"Fuck Bella, I'm so sorry! I already called someone to come fix it, they'll be here tomorrow," I lied.

"Care to explain?" she asked, looking and sounding less than impressed with me.

Fuck!

"I was frustrated at something, and forgot where I was momentarily." Bella didn't look satisfied with my answer.

"Frustrated, huh?" she asked, her eyebrows rose.

I gave her my perfected Cullen eyebrow cock and an ambiguous grin. Please God, let that work! Unfortunately, she frowned at me. What the fuck?

"We'll talk over dinner," she informed me.

I closed the bathroom door and stripped off the rest of my clothes. Before I stepped into the shower, I practiced cocking my eyebrow in the mirror. Left one up, good. Right one up, good. Hmmm, they both still worked. So why hadn't it worked on Bella, then? Was I losing my touch?

In the shower, I turned the temperature to scalding hot and letting the water pelt down on me.

What the hell was I going to do about the Jacob situation? He wouldn't rat me out to Bella, would he? And if he did, how would I talk my way out of that one? Emmett's voice was in my head urging me to tell her about my past. Fuck, this was not good. I wanted to punch the tile wall, but that shit would hurt my already bruised hand, so instead I banged my head against the tiles. Yeah, that hurt too. Idiot!

The water ran cold - I'd been in the shower so bloody long, I'd drained the hot water tank. Bella was going to think I wacked off. I'm not saying I didn't, I'm just telling you what Bella was going to think.

Turning off the tap, I realized I didn't think to bring clean clothes into the bathroom with me. Oh, for fuck's sake! There was no way I was going to put on my sweaty work out clothes, that would just be nasty. I wrapped the towel tightly around my waist and walked out to the living room to grab some clothes from my duffel bag. I could hear Bella in the kitchen, talking on the phone.

"I miss you too, mom," she said. Her back was to me, so I quietly unzipped my bag, hoping to go unnoticed.

"Uh huh," Bella didn't sound like she was paying much attention any more. I slipped my boxers on under my towel and reached for a clean pair of khaki shorts. Bella laughed.

"No, I'm listening mom, sorry, I was just a wee bit distracted." Her tone told me she was talking about me. Damn it. I didn't turn around, but since I'd been busted, I dropped the towel, quickly pulled on the shorts, and tugged a white t-shirt over my head. I turned around and Bella pouted at me, that sexy bottom lip just begging me to suck on it.

"I'd love for you to come for a visit! When are you thinking of?" Bella had her back to me again, stirring something on the stove. "Let me know when your flight is, I'll make sure I book some time off."

I turned on the tube and found the local news channel, keeping the volume low so I wouldn't disturb Bella. Well, more so I could eavesdrop, you know, wanting to know if she would mention me to her mom or not.

"Rosalie and I will take you out for dinner and drinks, and you can meet Edward." BINGO, I got a mention to mom!

Bella continued, "Sounds good….. Listen mom, I have to go, my dinner's almost ready….I love you, too. Bye." She turned off her iPhone and set it on the counter before walking over to me, wooden spoon in hand

"Did you have a good shower? I was getting worried about you." She winked at me and I nodded yes.

Fuck. Looking at her made me so happy, because she looked so beautiful. She wasn't made up or flashy, just a natural beauty. Her hair was still loose, a dark cascading waterfall down her back. Her adorable apron was splattered with the makings of dinner, and her feet were bare, her perfectly manicured toes and silver toe ring unbelievably sexy. And then I felt so fucking scared because I didn't want to ever break her heart.

"What's for supper?" I asked, shaking my head, trying to rid it of the negativity.

"Italian. Do you like pasta?" she asked. Hell yeah! It was one of my favorites!

"I love it!" I told her and Bella smiled.

"Wait until you taste this dish! I made the pasta fresh last week and froze it, none of that boxed crap." My God, I can't remember the last time I had home made pasta, if ever.

Bella excitedly continued. "It's my famous shrimp and crab linguini with fresh basil, parsley and thyme in a creamy garlic butter sauce. All that goodness topped with freshly grated parmigiano reggiano cheese."

Oh my God, she had me at crab. She looked so proud of herself, and I was impressed!

"We're going to need a work out after all the calories we're about to consume," she informed me, a seductive smile on her lips, and walked back to the kitchen to attend to her masterpiece.

"Wow!" was all I could muster. Really, I was drooling inside and couldn't wait to dig in.

"Trust me Edward, you'll love it! Everyone I make it for falls in love with me and begs me for my recipe." She said it with a little laugh, turning to look at me.

"You can come to the table, dinner is ready. Would you mind uncorking that bottle of wine?" I could see she had a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc chilling in an ice bucket on the counter.

I got up and walked towards her, and that's when I saw the table. Set beautifully with a crisp white tablecloth, accented with cloth napkins folded up like fucking swans. How ridiculously sweet was that shit? She had two white taper candles already lit in the center. Bella had thought of everything. I opened the wine effortlessly and poured us both a glass, setting the bottle back into the ice bucket.

There was a knock at the door and Alice poked her head in.

"Hi Bells! Dinner smells amazing! I smelled it as soon as I walked into the building." Alice sauntered her way into the kitchen, then dipped her pinky finger into the sauce on the stove and licked it off. "That is soooo good!"

Bella smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Alice."

"We were just going to eat, Alice," I told her, hoping she'd get the hint and take off. I situated myself at the table with the two glasses of wine – Bella's and mine, for the record.

"Don't mind me." Alice plunked herself down at the table and reached for a wine glass, taking a sip before I could stop her, completely oblivious to the romantic table.

Bella snickered quietly and poured a glass of wine for herself.

"Would you like to stay for supper, Alice?" she asked, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Alice grinned at me triumphantly. "I'd love to, Bella, thank you! Can you get me a plate, Edward?"

I glared at her, but Bella was a step ahead, having already grabbed one from the cupboard. Alice, the annoying little cockblocking pixie, continued babbling about how Jasper was at a meeting and she was so tired from work and didn't feel like making supper. Really, all I heard was waa waa waa waa, eerily similar to the teacher from the Peanuts cartoon.

Bella piled our plates with the pasta, and it smelled overwhelmingly good. I grabbed a slice of cheesy garlic bread off the platter and stuffed it in my mouth rudely. Both Alice and Bella gaped at me, then Bella laughed at me quietly.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full. "I'm sorry, it smelled so good, I couldn't help myself!"

"Pasta and wine, you already know the way to Edward's heart, Bella," Alice praised my girl.

Then think about it woman! Maybe Bella wanted this to be a romantic night for just me and her! DUH.

After supper, which consisted of Alice talking non-stop and Bella and I exchanging eye rolls, I was shooed to the living room while the girls cleaned up.

I could hear their hushed whispers, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Hopefully, Bella was telling Alice to take a fucking hike! When they were done, they both came into the living room and before Alice could make herself comfortable, I jumped up off the couch.

"I'll walk you out, Alice," I raised my eyebrow and she knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. Alice gave Bella a quick hug and followed me out.

"Good night, Ali-Cat," I said at the door.

"Wait," Alice protested, "How are you and Bella?" She was quite literally bouncing on her toes, wanting a piece of juicy gossip, which made me wonder what Bella had talked to her about?

"We're good." I certainly wasn't going to be telling Alice about last night, any more than I was going to tell her about me punching Jacob.

"Nothing like being vague, Edward. Come on, I'm your sister, don't be a total asshole."

"Hhmmmmm, total asshole," Jacob's voice rang out as he came down the stairs from his apartment, motorcycle helmet under his arm. "You must be talking about Eddie." Jacob wore blue jeans ripped at the knees and a white t-shirt under his black leather jacket. He was trying way too hard to achieve the bad boy persona, and it looked stupid with his baby face. Idiot.

I glowered at him. I have no idea what glowering actually looks like, but I read it in a book once and it sounded menacing enough for the look I was giving Jacob.

Alice took one look at Jake's fat lip, then back at me, her eyes unwavering. She shook her head slightly and uttered "Oh no, Edward," under her breath. Ignoring Alice, I addressed Jacob.

"Where do you think you're going, Jacob?" I asked as he pushed past me to Bella's suite.

Jacob sneered at me. "Just wanted to have a word with Bells," he said as he rapped loudly on the door twice and waltzed right in.

"Gotta go, Alice." I turned quickly, but she grabbed my arm.

"Edward." Her tone was serious now, "What did you do?" I ignored her and shook my arm free, walking back into Bella's apartment and closing the door behind me, shutting Alice out.

Bella had already seen Jacob's lip and was fawning over him. I wanted to puke.

"Oh my God, Jacob! What happened?" She reached up and touched his lip tenderly, and I involuntarily flinched. Jacob laughed.

"It's nothing, Bella. I was sparring with some guy after work and took one in the face," He laughed and looked directly at me, smug as ever. "You should see the other guy, he's more wounded than I am."

God damn it, I wanted to hit him again.

I stood in front of the fireplace, crossing my arms over my chest. "Did you want something, Jacob?" I questioned, eyebrows raised high.

"Oh, I want something alright." He had the gall to smirk at me.

So help me I will kill you with my bare hands if you say Bella.

"Bella," he started, "do you have any ice? I'm all out."

"Sure, Jake." Bella walked to the kitchen, Jacob staring opening at her ass as she went. I hissed under my breath as a warning, but Jacob didn't relent. Bella returned almost immediately, ice pack in her hand.

"You know you can always count on me for ice packs, as clumsy as I am," she said as she handed the pack to Jacob.

"Thanks, sweetie." Jacob was really pushing my buttons now. "I should go. I'll catch up with you later, maybe." he said.

Not if I can help it, asshole.

He bid Bella a good night, glared at me, and sauntered out, closing the door behind him. If a walk could be cocky, his was. Bella went to the door and locked it. Turning, she rested her back against it, laying her head on the door. She closed her eyes in an exaggerated blink and sighed loudly.

"What's going on with you and Jacob, Edward?" Bella asked. I walked over to where she was, stopping directly in front of her, leaning in for a kiss. Certainly a kiss would distract her. She wasn't having any of it; Bella quickly ducked away from me and scowled.

This was not good.

"What do you mean?" I feigned innocence. Dumb was cute, right? It worked for Emmett.

"Come on, Edward, I'm not stupid." Bella placed her hands on her hips waiting for me to explain. Maybe if I gave her my sexiest smile, my charisma would woo her. I threw in a double eyebrow cock for good measure. I was in serious trouble if my signature look failed here.

And Bella laughed at me. And not a funny "tee hee hee" laugh, more of a "Ha!" mocking one.

"Nice try. I'm not sure what kind of girls you've been with in the past, Mr. Cullen, but that shit doesn't work on me."

Fuck. Me.

I sighed. "The truth?" I asked.

"Please."

"I punched Jacob." I stated the obvious. Bella snorted.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that. If I'd missed the glaring and his bloody face, your bruised hand would have been a good indication." Bella lifted up my right hand up, briefly running her thumb over my swollen knuckles.

"Care to tell me why?" she asked. I looked down and shook my head no. Bella let out an exasperated sigh and dropped my hand.

"You can't go around punching my friends, Edward. God!" She was clearly pissed with me. "You need to learn to fucking control yourself-"

"He told me all about your orgasms together, and reminded me that his name was the first one you ever screamed out in bed. " I spat out, interrupting her before she'd finished speaking.

"He said what?" I nodded.

"Yup, told me smugly that you never forget your first fuck." How do you like your ex-boyfriend now, Bella?

Bella shook her head. "Wow, what an asshole!"

I personally was kind of hoping more for 'flaming douche nozzle', or for her to throw 'fucking' before asshole even, but I guess plain old 'asshole' was acceptable. Then she shook her head.

"I will deal with Jacob myself, Edward. But really, he's only a part of the problem. You need to deal with your jealousy for one. The other issue here is your possessive, yet fickle, heart. You can't want me one minute and push me away in the next."

I rubbed my face with my palms. Fuck, there was no way around this - if I wanted a real relationship with Bella, I needed to be straight with her.

"Will you sit with me? I want to talk to you about something." I asked her. Bella shrugged, but she went and sat on couch willingly. I took a deep breath and sat down beside her, trying to come up with the right words to explain my past without totally scaring her off. I fidgeted, my hands running through my hair nervously.

"I've always been the jealous type, and Jacob REALLY got under my skin today. I'm sorry, Bella, I am. I will work on that, okay?" I looked at her, at was relieved to see those gorgeous brown eyes looking back at me with understanding.

"Thank you," she acknowledged.

I had never told another girl about the shit that happened with Tanya, and didn't know where to begin. I chose my words carefully.

"My last relationship was a complicated one, Bella. Let's just say that Tanya and I didn't break up on good terms, like you and Jacob." That was putting it mildly.

"I'm not ready to talk about specifics, but trust me when I tell you she left me with a bad taste in my mouth, and with a lot of insecurities." Bella nodded, and I wondered if Alice had filled her in on some of the details.

"There were a string of, uh, brief relationships after our break up. I'm going to be blunt here, Bella, I slept with a lot of girls after Tanya. It's not something I'm proud of, but I did what I had to do to get over her. This probably doesn't make sense to you, because you've only had one sexual relationship and walked away from it with your heart intact."

Bella didn't look like she was going to run away from me, so that was a good thing.

Wait, we were in her apartment, she couldn't exactly run away anywhere. Perhaps she wanted me to leave?

"Fuck, Bella. I'm sorry. Do you want me to just go?"

She shook her head no. "Edward." her voice was quiet, "I should want to run away from the craziness that is you, but, quite simply, I can't. Go on," she urged, so I did.

"They weren't meaningful relationships, strictly one night of sex. That's why I don't want to rush into things with you. You're right - my heart is fickle." And broken and bitter and angry and confused, but Bella didn't need to know I was more fucked up than I was letting on.

"Hot and cold - that's me struggling with doing what's right, which is taking my time to get to know you, maybe take you on a date, even. And then, when the time is right, I want to make love to you." I laughed nervously because it had been a long time since I'd courted anyone. I had no idea what you even do on a date anymore, much less how to make love to a woman. Fucking I could do and, I have to admit, I had mastered that.

"Bella, as much as I'd like to fling you over my shoulder all cave-man like and drag you off to your room to fuck you senseless, that would be wrong." Bella smirked at me and I wondered what image I had just conjured up in her head.

She lifted my hand to her lips and kissed it so sweetly. Fuck, did I even deserve such an understanding woman?

"Thank you for being honest with me, Edward. I appreciate it. I agree, we should get to know each other and I'd like a date with you, actually. How about we talk more about us tomorrow, okay?" She smiled at me. "Right now, let's put some ice on your hand. Do you think anything's broken? It's pretty swollen."

I'd broken knuckles before and I knew this was nothing more than a bad sprain, but I let her put an ice pack on it, reveling in her attention. We snuggled on the couch and watched "The Breakfast Club" on Movie Central, then got ready for bed shortly after eleven.

I slept in a pair of boxers and Bella, at my insistence and promise of no sexual touching, slept in her bra and panties. Snuggled in the dark of her room, Bella's back pressed to my chest, I buried my nose in her hair. It was going to take some work on my part, but I hoped I could make her happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Many thanks to my friend and Beta, Love-Tart for all her help! I so appreciate all the time you donate to this little story of mine! You want some smokin' sex check out her work in progress: Bedtime Story .net/s/5465923/1/Bedtime_Story Her Edward is a lot less moody than mine LOL**

**Thanks to SM for letting me use her characters!**

**And please leave me some love!**

**Chapter 10**

Tuesday morning I called in sick. Dr. V understood, telling me I hadn't looked well on Monday. Yes, alcohol and an insane orgasm on a Sunday night would do that to you. Really though, I just wanted to spend the day with Edward, getting to know each other. After I called into work, I crawled back into bed. Edward was still fast asleep, laying on his stomach, his face to me. The sheet was bunched down around his waist, revealing his bare back.

I softly stroked the stubble along his cheek, the four days growth making an audible rasping sound as I rubbed. Edward smiled in his sleep, but his eyes stayed closed. As I was tracing the loops of ink on his shoulder, I came to the realization that I was falling in love with the man before me. I shook my head in disbelief.

How could be in love after only FOUR days? I was with Jacob for over eight months before I could say those words to him. But my love with Jacob was inconsequential compared to this. Hell, my love for chocolate and peanut butter paled in comparison, and that's saying a lot.

Lying there with him, my fingers tangled in his hair, I felt happy. More than happy, actually, it felt …. well I can't even describe it and that's how I knew what I was feeling were something greater than happiness. It was without fear or reservation; it was simply a sublime feeling of content.

I saw Edward's lips curve into a smile, and his eyes opened slowly.

"Hi, Beautiful." His voice was rough from sleep; the way he called me 'beautiful' was sinful.

I smiled. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

As I asked, Edward rolled onto his side and pulled me close to him. I fit easily into the crook of his arm, like I was always meant to be there.

"Honestly, I haven't had slept as good as that in a very long time," he said sweetly, pressing his lips to my head.

"What time do you have to be at work today?" Edward asked glancing over at the alarm clock.

"I'm playing hooky today." I looked up at him and kissed his lips gently.

He shook his head at me. "Bella! You shouldn't do that." I reassured him that I could.

"Dr. V was very understanding. His daughter, Jane, usually comes into the clinic on Tuesday's anyways, she can handle things."

"So you're telling me I have you to myself for a full day?" He gave me a little squeeze.

"Uh huh."

Edward kissed down the shell of my ear.

"Hmmmmmmmm sounds like a good day…." His voice trailed off as his tongue replaced his lips and he licked my ear suggestively.

"I thought we could spend the day getting to know each other a bit better," I told him. I hadn't realized I'd closed my eyes while Edward was kissing me.

Must. Stay. Focused.

"Getting to know each other, huh?" Edward maneuvered himself so that he was positioned on top of me, his not-so-little friend nudging me subtly, and he rubbed his nose along my cheek.

"Edward, we should talk." He stopped nuzzling me abruptly and looked at me.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. 'We should talk' ranks up there with 'It happens to everyone' and 'I missed my period, but I'm sure it's ok'." Edward rolled off of me, laughing nervously and truth be told, that last statement made ME nervous!

"Relax, I just mean we need to figure out where we go from here." I pushed myself up to sit cross-legged beside him. "You said you didn't want to drag me off and just fuck me senseless, why is that?" I asked, fighting the smile at the fantasy that had been planted in my head since yesterday of barbaric, half naked cave-man Edward hoisting me over his shoulder and ravaging me.

Thankfully, Edward didn't see my smirk and was serious when he answered. "Because I know you deserve more than that."

"Thank you," I told him quietly. "In the past, how long did you wait to have sex with a girlfriend? I'm talking pre not post Tanya." I watched as he squirmed a little, so I explained further. "I'm just trying to figure out a time line for us here, Edward." His eyebrow cocked up in question.

"Okay, let me put it this way - Jacob and I waited three months before we, uh….did it." Although I worded it carefully, Edward flinched and then gagged for good measure. I ignored him and continued. "I just want to take our time getting around those bases, you know?"

Edward laughed at me. "Now we're playing baseball, Bella?" He was deftly avoiding the subject, his fingers walking over my knee and up my thigh ever so slowly. "Because I've been known to steal home." I put my hand on his and pushed it back down to my knee.

"I'm serious, Edward."

Next he tried his smirk on me - that killer come-fuck-me smirk, but I had my poker face on. That very same poker face I used when Edward lied about a full house beating four of a kind. Yeah, I was drunk, not stupid. Edward sighed, obviously frustrated that his charm failed…again.

"So what? You want to know my track record and find a happy medium? Take all my first times and average it against your ninety days?" Edward snorted a laugh. Was he mocking me? Really?

"Something like that, yes," I informed him.

We were both silent.

"And, Edward, what exactly did you mean when you said 'take ALL my first times'? What kind of a number are we looking at?" I was half teasing, half serious. Edward pursed his lips for a moment.

"Bella…" his voice trailed off as he rubbed his face with his hands. He pulled his hand away and looked at me but remained silent.

"Listen Edward, if we're going to have a relationship, you should feel comfortable enough to talk to me about your past girlfriends," I explained.

"Can I say it's more than Alice and less than Emmett?" he smiled shyly. I didn't find that very reassuring and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Fine, fine. You're talking girlfriends, right?" I nodded. "Okay then we're looking at three," His eyes drifted up and to the left as he paused momentarily and I watched his lips move, silently counting. "Sorry, four, so you'll be lucky number five then." He informed me.

"Thank you. And how long did you wait before you went all the way?"

Edward sighed again. "Fuck I don't know, Bella. Two, three weeks, maybe," He shrugged.

"Three weeks?" My voice raised an octave in shock, "I mean, three weeks." Much better, my voice sounded semi-normal that time. "Hmmm…"

"Give or take," Edward added sheepishly.

I got up and grabbed my iPhone from the kitchen and climbed back on the bed. Using the calculator on my phone, I calculated the average while Edward shook his head at me.

"Okay, so you had four first times and waited twenty-one days, give or take." I winked at him. "I had one first time and waited ninety days. So twenty-one multiplied by four is eighty-four, add in my ninety days, which equals one hundred and seventy-four. Then divide that number by our combined total of five." I hit enter on my phone.

"And?" Edward sounded anxious

"So, we wait thirty four point eight days," I told him proudly.

Edward groaned. "You can't be serious? Bella!" He put his hand high on my thigh, his thumb rubbing in small circles. "Certainly I can convince you otherwise?" His other hand cupped my breast softly and he leaned toward me, kissing my neck.

"Edward…" I started.

He kissed my collarbone. "Bella..." he pulled my bra strap off my shoulder and kissed where it had been. "I find it ironic that you are sitting here in just your bra and panties trying to negotiate when we can consummate our relationship." There was that smirk again, taunting me.

I pulled my bra strap back up. "Would it be better if I put on a business suit, Mr. Cullen? Have you sign a contract perhaps?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Bad idea - that just squished my breasts together.

Edward traced a finger over the swell seductively. "I think I'd like you in a business suit, Isabella." Fuck me. The way he lingered on the double 'L' of my name almost made me forget what I was trying to do. Thankfully, my phone beeped, indicating a new text message. Edward slumped back against the bed, sulking, as I checked it.

**Rosalie: You ok? Doc V said you are sick?**

I sent her back a quick message.

**Bella: Fine. Personal day**

Rosalie was a proficient with her fingers – no pun intended - and her message came back quickly.

**Rosalie: personal as in on the rag or personal as in sex day?**

I laughed. Edward cocked an eyebrow at me and I shook my head.

**Bella: Neither. call you later**

**Rosalie: ring ring**

My phone rang as soon as I read her message. I sighed and answered.

"Hello, Rosalie." With Edward sitting right next to me I tried to be discreet.

I heard Rosalie laugh. "If you answered, you aren't having sex."

"No."

"Is Edward right there?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why'd you call in sick?" Rosalie hounded.

"Because."

Rosalie sighed impatiently. "Let me talk to Edward."

"No."

"Yes. Let me talk to Edward."

"No." Before I could say another word, Edward used his innate psychic ability and grabbed my phone from me, smirking all the while.

"Good morning, Rosalie!" He hopped off the bed, playing keep away with the phone. "Sadly, no." Edward glanced over at me. "Bella's currently in negotiation about that." I heard Rosalie screech through the phone and Edward smiled triumphantly and handed it back to me.

"Rosalie would like to have a word with you again, Bella." I glared at him. I put the phone to my ear and immediately had to hold it away because all I heard was Rosalie yelling.

"WHAT? Bella Swan, what the fuck are you doing? Oh my God, woman! Negotiating sex? Have I taught you nothing? I am so disappointed in you!" I could picture her, her hand on her hip, nostrils flaring, seething.

"Goodbye, Rosalie." I knew it was going to piss her off, but I hung up on her.

Edward laughed. "You are so going to pay for that!"

I shrugged as my phone rang again. My caller ID showed it to be Alice – wow, Rosalie worked fast.

"Good morning Alice," I answered. Off in the kitchen, I heard Edward's phone ringing as well, and he tickled my ribs as he walked passed me to get it.

"Bella! Rosalie called me. She told me there was some kind of an emergency with you and Edward. I'm at work, but I can come home if you need me." Alice was talking fast, even for Alice.

I laughed. Rosalie, always the drama queen, had made a mountain out of a molehill. "Alice, settle down. There's no emergency with me and Edward." I sat down on the edge of my bed as I chatted.

I heard her breathe a sigh of relief. "What's going on?" she asked cautiously.

Edward walked back into my room. He'd thrown on his jeans … barely, They were slug low, unbuttoned, his chest still bare, Blackberry to his ear. No doubt he left his shirt off just to tease me. As he stood in front of me, my eyes darted to the indents of his hip bones and the tattoo peeking out from under his boxer shorts.

"Yes, it is ridiculous, Emmett, I totally agree." He said into the receiver. He caught me ogling his tattoo and smirked, shoving his hand into his pocket and shamelessly jarring his jeans down a bit lower to reveal that much more of his tattoo.

Bastard.

I ignored him and continued my conversation with Alice. "Yes, we're fine. Edward and I had a good talk last night."

"Then what the hell is Rosalie going off about? She made it sound like there was a dire emergency going on."

Edward poked me in the side, "I will not sign a contract Bro, I'm not stupid." I put my finger to my lips, shushing him.

"Alice, Rosalie likes to exaggerate, you know her." Rosalie could make being out of coffee creamer a national news headline.

"What's going on then, Bells?" Alice sounded concerned still. Beside me Edward was half listening to his brother, half listening to me.

"Honestly, Alice, it's nothing dire." I told her, rolling my eyes at Edward as he mouthed that it was dire to him, and grabbed his junk suggestively. "I just told Edward I thought we should take our time, you know? Get to know each other before we, uh.. move onto the next level so to speak." Edward was groaning again, such a drama king.

Alice laughed into the receiver. "I one hundred percent agree with you, Bella. Edward came out of a bad relationship and into a string of …. more bad relationships. . . " Her voice trailed off.

"It's okay, Alice, he told me. And it's not going to kill him to wait." Edward laughed at that. I could assure him from our first night together, one doesn't pass away from blue balls, or blue bean as it was, in my case.

"Sure just a second Emmett, I'll pass the phone to her." Edward said, handing his Blackberry to me, "My manager would like a word with you." His expression was smug.

"Hang on a second Alice, Emmett's on Edward's phone and wants to talk to me." Alice asked to speak to Edward so we switched phones.

I sighed - dealing with Emmett was going to be like dealing with Rosalie on steroids. "Hi Emmett." I walked over my closet and decided on an outfit while we talked.

"Bella, what are you trying to do to my brother? Honestly woman, I thought Tanya was cruel, but at least she put out!" I tucked the phone against my cheek and one shoulder and slipped into a black ruffled skirt.

"Emmett, I just want to get to know him better." His laughed roared through the phone.

"I'll tell you all you need to know. Edward wears a size eleven shoe. Hates asparagus, says it makes his pee smell. Sucked his thumb until he was nine. He won't admit it, but he loves romantic comedies. Edward was class president and valedictorian. He once crashed his motorcycle into a tree because he was checking out a pretty girl." My laughing interrupted him.

"See Emmett? I didn't know any of those things." Edward had a motorcycle? He just inched up my bad boy scale. "I want to know even more about Edward and I want him to get to know me too!"

"I'm just looking out for my home boy, Bella." Emmett laughed. "Alice was right, you are good for him. In a barbaric sort of way."

"Thank you Emmett. Listen, I've got to go, I'll talk to you later. Do you want to talk to Edward again?" I asked.

"Nah, just tell him good luck." We ended our call and I slipped a pink smocked baby doll shirt over my head, then sat on the bed beside Edward who still had the phone to his ear. He motioned with his hands that Alice was still blabbing to him. I stifled a giggle.

"Alice." He tried to interject. "ALICE! Stop! I heard you. I get it, okay? Fine, we'll talk tonight. Bye." Edward sighed as he hung up and we switched phones again.

"I'm so glad they are involved in this," he said with a nervous laugh. "That's not going to complicate things at all!" The way I saw it, he had the advantage with Rosalie and Emmett on his side, they were a force to be reckoned with. I had a five-foot nothing pixie in my corner.

I looked over at Edward, his hands clasped in his lap. "I'm not doing this to punish you," I said, ducking my head, forcing him to look at me. "I want this to work out between us." Edward smiled at me shyly.

"I want us to work out too, Bella, you have no idea how much I want that. My heart's been lonely for a long time. Being with you makes me happy," he smiled at me. "I will agree to wait a little while longer, but thirty whatever days, that's just too clinical for me. I don't want it to be a date circled in red on the calendar. Kind of freaks me out, to be honest."

I held out my hand to him. "Deal. No red date on the calendar." Edward shook my hand as we made our pact, then he smirked.

"Can I still make my way around the bases, or have I been benched?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Absolutely!" I told him.

He smirked. "If the coach," he looked down at his groin, "tells me to steal home, though, I've got to try."

I laughed and shook my head at him. "Come on, let's get some breakfast, there's a great little restaurant up the street."

Edward grabbed a quick shower while I went into the living room and checked my email. He emerged a few minutes later, strutting passed me, towel wrapped so loose about his hips I don't know how it stayed on. He rummaged around in his duffel bag, found his razor the sauntered back to the washroom, fuck-me smirk plastered on his face. This was not going to be an easy business venture!

As I was shutting down my laptop, Edward was back, standing before me looking hot as ever, playful smile on his lips. His hair was utterly disorderly, a look most men couldn't pull off but on Edward, it looked completely polished. His face was now clean-shaven, his jaw-line more chiseled and defined without the stubble. The top button on his jeans was purposely undone, the sexy V of his hipbones coercing my eyes downward, revealing he was now going commando. And still no shirt in sight. I wanted to bump my tongue over his abs, forget my stupid agreement, and fuck HIM senseless! Then there were those eyes - those beautiful green eyes positively glowing with lust. Simply put, Edward looked like sex on a stick.

"See anything you like, Bella?" Edward flirted.

Poker face, Bella, poker face.

Ignoring his question completely, I asked if he was ready to go in my best seeing-you-half-naked-has-absolutely-no-effect-on-me voice.

Edward nodded, grabbing a shirt from his bag he pulled it over his head and buttoned his jeans. I grabbed my purse and keys, and Edward placed his hand on the small of my back leading me out the door.

We decided to walk to the Red Wagon Cafe, as it was only a few blocks from our apartment, located close to Brown's. I explained that it was owned by an eccentric gentleman in his mid forties with a flare not only for incredible food, but also for his beautiful artwork that he had on display in the café, which changed as another piece was completed.

Holding hands as we walked, we took in the scenery around us. September on the west coast has always been one of my favorite months. The days are sunny and warm and daylight stretches into the later evening where it turns cooler, but not unpleasant. This morning was another perfect day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the birds were singing gleefully, and the flowerpots adorning people's houses were still looking beautiful. You could smell the freshness of cut grass in the air this morning, a scent I wish I could bottle.

As we walked, Edward and I commented on some of the character homes as we passed by. One of my favorite houses was an adorable split-level home, light blue in color with a large wrap around porch. There were two white wicker chairs on one end a small table between them. On the other end was a rustic two-seater swing chair in natural wood, suspended from the roof with chains. I commented that I never saw anyone actually sitting there and what a shame I thought it was. I could picture Edward and I sitting there for hours on end, just talking.

Edward stopped and admired a gorgeous three-level home, made of wood, glass and rock. The entire front of the home had floor to ceiling windows, showcasing the pristine living area inside. Edward motioned with his hand, "See that?" he said. "That's very similar to the house I grew up in, the one my parents still live in."

My mouth hung open. "Edward, that's easily a million dollar home." He didn't seem phased by that at all. I had come from much meager means - my dad's home in forks would have fit in the living room of that house. I looked back at Edward, who was looking nostalgic.

"You have good memories from that house, I take it." I leaned into him, and he put his arm around me, pulling me close and we both admired the house.

"That I do." He shook his head a little. Edward kissed my head, and we continued walking, arriving at the café just a few minutes later. The owner, Laurent, an African American with long, dreadlock hair waved as we came in, telling us to sit where we pleased. The restaurant was empty this morning, so Edward led me to the table by the front window, holding my chair out for me politely.

Laurent came by the table shortly after we were seated. "Isabella, my dear, how is you?" Edward narrowed his eyes at him slightly as Laurent took my hand, kissing it in greeting.

"I see you have brought a new friend, welcome!" Laurent took Edward's hand and pressed his lips to the back on his hand, lingering longer than he did with me. Edward's eyebrows rose dramatically, and I stifled a giggle. Apparently I had neglected to tell Edward that Laurent was very much gayer than gay.

Laurent dropped two menus and two glasses of water on our table, asking if we wanted any coffee or tea to start. I decided on an Earl Grey tea for a change, Edward stayed with his usual black coffee - I loved that I already knew his usual. Laurent sashayed his way toward the kitchen area to get our drinks, not before running his hand along Edward's shoulders.

"Why is it, Bella, that your friends either want to harm me or hump me?" Edward smirked at me across the table.

Turning his attention to the menu, Edward asked what was good.

"Everything!" I exclaimed. "Seriously, the home fries here are awesome! Organic potatoes oven roasted with special seasonings and sautéed onions. They are to die for! I've been hounding Laurent for the past two years for his recipe without any luck," I pouted.

Edward smiled at me across the table, looking like he was going to say something, but Laurent returned with our drinks, setting them in front of us.

"Have you decided what you'd like to eat, my friends?" He turned to Edward first to take his order, placing his hand on Edward's shoulder, and massaging slightly.

Edward glanced at the menu briefly, then decided. "I'll have the breakfast special, over easy, brown toast, home fries and sausage, please."

"I'll have the same, Laurent, but with bacon instead of sausage today."

"Bella," Edward interrupted, "Are you sure you don't want sausage?" He smirked.

I bit my cheek to stop myself from laughing. "I think I'll stick with bacon, thank you, Edward."

"You can always have some of my sausage later," he winked at me as he took a sip of his coffee.

Laurent raised his eyebrows at our conversation. "Honey," he told me, "If you don't want his sausage, I will!" He ran his finger across Edward's shoulder blades as he left to help the customers who had just walked in. Edward shuttered just a bit as I stifled a giggle.

After breakfast, we walked back to my place and were surprised to find both Emmett and Rosalie home, considering it was the middle of the day. Rosalie explained she had cancelled the rest of her clients to 'deal with the situation at hand.'

"Rosalie! You are nuts!" I laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Sit down Bella, you too, Edward. Emmett and I have a little game for you to play," Rose instructed. Emmett stood beside her, grinning wildly.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Rosalie held white cue cards in one hand, a pen in the other.

"Oh, I can't wait!" I faked being excited over whatever the fuck was going on. Rosalie smiled, obviously missing my cynicism.

"Good attitude, Bella," she praised. "This game is called 'Get To Know Your Next Sexual Partner In An Hour or Less'." Edward burst out laughing and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, his grin matching Emmett's.

"You can pass on maximum three questions and anything you do answer, you must be truthful. That's where we come in," Emmett explained, wrapping his arm around Rosalie's waist. "Being your best friends, we know you pretty well so we get to call bullshit if we think you're lying."

Rosalie dragged two kitchen chairs over and her and Emmett sat opposite us making me feel like I was sitting opposite a firing squad.

"Question one: State your full name and birth date," Rosalie asked, pen poised to write down answers.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Born June 20, 1986."

"Isabella Marie Swan. Born September 13, 1989."

Edward looked at me. "You mean I missed your birthday?" I smiled because I hated birthdays and was glad I'd met him the weekend after it had already passed.

Rosalie smiled, "See? This is why we are doing this!" She turned to Emmett, "Did you write that down?" Emmett nodded and Rosalie continued.

"Question two: Favorite color?" Edward said blue, I said green, our answers recorded.

"Are you are morning person, or night owl?"

Edward laughed, "I already know Bella is NOT a morning person." I elbowed him in the side. Turns out, Edward is a morning person. Our relationship could very well be doomed.

"Favorite sport?" Rosalie asked. Edward answered without missing a beat.

"Baseball." He smirked directly at me and Emmett glared at him.

"You do know I play professional FOOTBALL right, bro?" he pouted.

Most of the questions continued on the same lines, pretty generic and easily answered: Favorite cereal – Lucky Charms for Edward, Froot Loops for me. Do you prefer dog or cats – turns out we both think dogs are high maintenance and cats are too independent so I guess we'll probably end up with fish.

"Favorite movie?" Emmett asked and I watched as the guys exchanged looks.

"Easy, 'Fools Rush In'," came my answer, "Although 'Father of the Bride' is up there too."

"Fight Club," Edward answered quickly, but Emmett started fake coughing and uttered 'bullshit' under his breath. I turned to look at Edward, who was glaring at his brother.

"Fine, 'Love Actually', but only because Liam Neeson is a wicked actor."

Emmett had a satisfied smirk on his face.

Rosalie tapped her cue cards on the coffee table. "You both did good, round one is done. Next we move onto more personal details." I was a little worried at that point.

"List your ex's names and how long you were with them." I rolled my eyes at Rosalie, she knew this wouldn't take me long.

"Well, this is an easy one, for me anyways," I joked, "Jacob and I were together for two and a half years. Before him, Tyler Crowley and I dated off and on in high school, but it wasn't serious."

Edward sighed. "First was Nikki Reed, we were together for a year and a half maybe-" Edward was interrupted by Emmett.

"Mmmmm Nikki Reed, she was hot, dude!" Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head. "Sorry baby, not as hot as you obviously!" he apologized.

"Go ahead Edward, after Nikki," Rosalie encouraged.

"After her, Kristin Stewart and I dated for six months. Then there was Victoria Giel I forget how long we were together. Then Tanya, and we were together for three years."

"Three loooong years, buddy!" Emmett added.

Rosalie wrote the answers down on the back of the cue card.

"This one is easy for Bella. Edward, you'll have to put on your thinking cap," Emmett snorted, "Number of sexual partners." I blushed and Edward took his first pass, saying the word quietly and did not raise his eyes from the floor.

"Okay a fun one now: favorite position." Emmett rubbed his hands together, "Can I answer this one?" He asked and Rosalie shook her head.

I voiced my first pass. Edward was quiet for a moment than spoke, "I don't have a favorite position, per se, but I do like to be in control."

Again, a vision of caveman Edward entered my head. Fuck. Me. Sideways.

I saw Rosalie's eyebrows raise, and she pursed her lips trying hard not to smile her approval as she wrote down his answer. Then she cleared her throat.

"Okay then, next question. Craziest place you've had sex." I flung my head back against the couch in frustration.

"Come on, why do I need to know the craziest place Edward's ever had sex?" I complained.

"Because, Bella," Rosalie told me, "That way you can one up it when it comes time for you guys to do it." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'll pass if you do," Edward said to me with a smile. I smiled back and we both used our second pass as I stuck my tongue out at Rose.

"Have you ever done illegal drugs?" Emmett asked.

Edward shook his head. "Nope, Bella's the only drug I need." I think my heart melted just a little.

I started to shake my head no, and Rosalie chimed in with a very loud "Bullshit, Bella!" I looked at her in shock.

"La Push beach, the summer before our senior year?" she said, her eyes intent on me.

"That was YOU, Rosalie!" I laughed at her as she scrunched up her face in remembrance.

"Fuck, you're right, damn it."

Emmett laughed as he read the next question. "How often do you masturbate?"

Rosalie started giggling, "I'm sorry, that was Emmett's."

"Pass!" I answered, my face turning pink. Beside me, Edward laughed.

"Let's just say a lot more than I used to!" he informed us. We all had a good laugh at Edward's expense.

And so the questions continued. Because I had used my last pass on the self-love question, I was forced to answer Emmett's "If you had to have a threesome, would you want it with two guys or a girl and a guy and why."

Edward chose to pass and I argued that it was a two- part question and therefore Edward was out of passes and he had to answer as well. The four of us took a vote and I was out numbered. They all waited for my answer, Edward especially looked interested.

"Well, if I HAD to have a threesome, I'd chose to have it with another girl and a guy."

"Why?" asked Edward, smirk plastered on his face.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know what to do with two penises!" Edward cocked me an eyebrow and I blushed for the hundredth time.

"Last question," Rosalie announced, "Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

Edward didn't hesitate. "Happily married, with two kids, living in a house with a swing chair on the front porch." He smiled at me. "Oh, and hopefully jerking off a lot less than I do now."

"That sounds about right to me." I agreed.

Rosalie gathered up all the cards and handed a stack to both of us. "Congratulations, you are well on your way to getting laid!" She shook both our hands, all business-like. "May I suggest that the questions you passed on, you discuss in private later?"

Emmett and Rosalie left soon after that, and Edward and I enjoyed the rest of our afternoon sitting in the sunshine on the patio. Thankfully, Edward didn't ask me to discuss the three questions I'd passed on; I wasn't ready to go there yet.

Later that evening, as Edward and I settled down to watch a movie, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Alice standing there, swinging a set of keys on her finger.

"Looks like Edward officially has his own place to stay now!" She bubbled, walking past me into the suite, tossing the keys at her brother. "Mrs. Cope just left. She told me to tell you and Emmett that she can't wait to come to the house warming party."

"Not bloody likely!" Edward scoffed, I watched him shudder just a bit at the memory of her.

"So, how's it going you two?" Alice asked, plunking herself on the couch beside Edward.

"We're good, Ali." Edward answered for us, scooting himself away from Alice just a touch. Alice nodded her head. "Good. What did you guys do today?" She tapped the other side of her suggesting I sit next to her. I giggled and sat down - I knew a cock block when I saw it.

"Not much, just vegged out at home most of the day," I told her, and Alice nodded. Obviously she didn't know about Emmett and Rosalie's little game, and I suspected she wouldn't approve.

"What are you watching?" she asked.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at her. "A movie," he answered.

"I've been wanting to see this!" Alice informed us, clapping her hands together like a four year old.

Edward snorted. "Alice, you don't even know what we're watching."

"It's okay, whatever it is, I want to see it." She made no plans to leave, quite the contrary; she wiggled her butt around on the cushions, settling herself in. Alice grabbed the remote and hit play.

Edward's impatience was growing. "Alice," he said, his tone warning.

"Hhmmmm?" She pretended to be completely absorbed in the opening credits.

"You're about as subtle as a gun, Alice Cullen." Edward laughed.

Alice turned her head just slightly to look at her brother. "I have no idea what you're talking about Edward. I just wanted to spend some time with you and Bella tonight. Is that so wrong?" She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Edward sighed and shook his head, obviously defeated…for tonight anyways.

"Oh Bella!" Alice turned to me, "I almost forgot! Rosalie and I want to have a girl's night tomorrow night. Emmett is flying out of town, Are you going with him Edward?" She asked.

Edward shook his head. "Not this time, I'm staying behind to await the deliveries for the Penthouse and stuff."

"Good, " Alice was pleased, "So Emmett and Edward will be out of our way. We'll order in, have some wine and have girl talk. Sound good?"

I could hear Edward groan audibly. I had a feeling Alice was going to be spending a lot of time with us in the coming days. Well, at least for the next month or so, anyways.

Despite Alice's protests, Edward spent the night with me and we survived in my bed snuggled in close proximity. Not to say he didn't try anything, of course. But when his kisses became more urgent in nature, his hands roaming with persuasion, I had stopped him, explaining I couldn't let myself fail on the first day. Edward had attempted to sulk, but admitted he was only testing my limits. He pulled me close, spooning me, softly humming a lovely lullaby I'd never heard before in my ear as his fingers massaged my scalp. I fell under his slumber spell and was dreaming in minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Love to my beta-babe **Love-Tart** Trust me, she's wicked awesome! Love you oodles!**

**It's time for a girl's night. Obviously, the conversation turns to sex. It's just what girls do when we get together. Enjoy! Please leave me some love!**

**Chapter 11**

Work was uneventful the next day and I got home by five-thirty. Both Alice and Rosalie weren't expecting to be home until six so when I arrived home, I knew I had a few minutes to say hello to Edward before I was sequestered in my apartment with the girls for the night. I dropped my purse off at my place and took the three flights of stairs up to the penthouse to check on him. I could hear a stereo on quite loud so I knocked once then opened the door.

I was shocked to see how much work Edward had accomplished in such a short time. The front entrance brought me into the open concept kitchen/dining/living area, which already looked lived in. There was a large beige couch, love seat and chair set up in front of a flat screen television in the living room.

Beyond that sat a large, rectangular dining table in a rich deep wood, with six high backed, matching chairs nestled around it, three on each side. There was a big clay bowl perched in the center of the table filled with fresh fruit. From the chef's rack over the island, hung polished stainless steel pots and pans in various sizes. On the counter were the appliances Rosalie and I had chosen - the Keurig coffee maker, the food processor, and the blender, all on display. Beside the stove was a knife block and wooden chopping board just begging for someone to make use of them. The chef in me was insanely jealous - I wondered if Edward would let me host a dinner party for everyone?

"Edward?" I called out, my voice drowned out by the tunes. Apparently Edward liked techno music; I recognized the song as Prodigy's 'Smack My Bitch Up' - nice Edward!

I walked through the kitchen, taking the hallway on the left towards one of the bedroom wings. Edward wasn't in the sitting room or the attached bedroom, but he'd been busy here too. The bed was absolutely massive, taking up a greater part of the room. There was a flat screen TV hung up opposite the bed and a cabinet underneath housing a variety of stereo equipment. Stacked neatly in the corner, several boxes all marked 'Emmett Cullen'.

Back down the hallway toward the kitchen, I walked through to the other sitting room and bedroom. There I found the music blasting from a stereo in the living room, which was decorated impeccably. I recognized the furniture as what Edward had chosen over the weekend, and his living room resembled a show room with everything pristine. The couch was positioned so that it faced the fireplace, the chair toward the floor to ceiling windows offering a lovely view of our neighborhood. Edward hadn't been kidding about his TV being large; it was colossal and already hung above the fireplace.

I walked over to the fireplace and admired the framed photos Edward had displayed on the white mantle. There was one of Emmett wearing cap and gown, Edward and Alice on either side of him, Emmett's arms draped around his sibling's shoulders; all with radiant smiles on their faces.

There was one of the three of them, much younger, in beach attire with a sand castle behind them. Emmett looked to be about nine, Edward and Alice around six or so. Emmett had a silly smirk on his face, his hands outstretched to the camera showing his fingers covered in mud. Edward with his lopsided grin, two front teeth missing, squinting into the sun. His hair was a shaggy mess, even at that age. God he was adorable! And finally, Alice looking sassy as ever, hand on her hip posing for the camera in her pink one-piece bathing suit, her dark hair covered by a floppy sun hat.

The last picture looked to be fairly recent and included Edward's parents. The family photo was taken on vacation, turquoise ocean sparkling behind them, the five of them standing in a row, beaming at the camera. There was no doubt in the paternity of the Cullen kids now – they were a mix of both their parents, Edward definitely resembling his mother more than the others. Their mom was beautiful, long brown hair with a tinge of red just like Edward, with the same expressive eyes as Alice and Edward. Their dad had the same light colored hair as Emmett and the same smirk as his sons. This may be weird to say about your boyfriend's father but, wow, Big Daddy C was capital H, capital O, capital T – HOT! I smiled as I looked at the photos, touching the frames before walking into the bedroom. Looking into the room, my mouth gaped open whenI took in the view before me.

It's almost impossible for me to describe the sight of him. Shirtless Edward in construction mode, straddling the center beam of his unfinished bed frame; hammer in hand. His dark blue Nike shorts revealed his lean but toned legs. A navy and orange Chicago Bear's baseball cap backwards on his head, tuffs of hair sticking out the front, beads of sweat on his brow. Between his lips were the nails he was using to assemble the frame. Edward's long fingers took one nail from his mouth and held it firmly in place on the frame. He raised his right arm and pounded the nail into the beam in one, swift stroke; his biceps bulged as he struck it in.

Trust me, it was fucking S.E.X.Y.

Still undetected, I leaned against the wall just inside the room, watching as he hammered in the rest of the nails, slipping each one from his lips then skillfully pummeling it in place. The scene completely mesmerized me. When he was done, Edward stretched his arms above his head lengthening his torso, his chest and rippled abdomen on display for me.

And that's right about when I choked on my own saliva. Yes, I am the queen of sexiness.

Edward looked up at me, momentarily startled, and then gave me a genuine smile. "How long have you been watching me?" he asked, standing up and stepping over the frame to greet me with a kiss on my cheek. Edward's hand graced my waist briefly as he stepped past me to turn the music down. My eyes shamelessly checked out his ass, which looked phenomenal in his shorts.

"I just got here, thought I'd check on your progress," I gestured with my hands "You got a lot done today! I'm impressed."

Edward slid past me, seemingly unintentionally rubbing himself against my side as he did. He grabbed his beer off the night table and took a long swig. Removing his hat, he tossed it carelessly aside, and ran his fingers through his hair, which stood up in a delicious chaotic mess.

"Yeah, not bad. The movers were here at nine and the furniture was delivered at one." As he spoke he put one leg up on the unfinished frame. "I'm almost done putting this together, then I can relax." Edward emptied the last of the beer into his mouth, setting the empty bottle back on the table. "Ahhh, that was good."

Edward looked at me appraisingly. "Speaking of good, you look beautiful. How was your day?" He made his way over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Sorry, I'm a little sweaty," he apologized.

I totally didn't mind sweaty Eddie!

"My day was fine, I just missed you. Do you know I don't even have your cell phone number yet? I couldn't call you and I missed hearing your voice," I told him.

Edward pulled his phone from his pocket. "What's your number? I'll text you so you have it." I voiced my number and he quickly typed in a brief message. He smirked at himself, and put his phone away.

"You missed me, huh?" Edward ran one long finger down the side of my face then cupped my chin, bringing my head up. His lips grazed mine tenderly. My mouth opened and his tongue made its way inside, the taste of beer oddly arousing I deepened the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

There was something about hot and sweat-soaked Edward that enticed me. In that moment, he wasn't trying to be sexy, or to seduce me, and that made me want him all the more.

Acting on it's own accord, my leg came up and Edward reached for it with his hand, grabbing it behind my knee, hitching it up and over his hip. His hand cruised up the back of my leg, under my skirt and landed on my ass cheek. Mr. Multi-Tasker continued to kiss me as his one hand squeezed my butt and the other found my breast, massaging gently. I moaned into his mouth, enjoying the different caresses my body was experiencing.

I felt Edward's lips curve into a smile and he pulled away just slightly. "You're lucky the bed isn't put together yet," he crooned in a low, gruff voice, "We could have christened it right about now."

"Lucky me," I told him as I captured his mouth roughly with my own, thrusting my tongue deep inside. Edward removed my hands from around his neck and lifted them above my head, pinning them against the wall and I gasped at his boldness.

"We could just defile the wall instead." Edward cocked one eyebrow at me, his green eyes brimming with lust. He held both my wrists in his left hand, and brought the back of his right hand down the length of my outstretched arm, and along the swell of my breast. He wiggled his eyebrows subtly as his hand moved under the hem of my shirt, lifting it up to expose my black bra.

Edward cursed under his breath as he pulled the cup down, my nipple already puckered and waiting for his mouth. I closed my eyes and sucked in my breath as his mouth enveloped it fully, his tongue flicking expertly. My back arched, pushing my breast further in this mouth.

"You like that, do you? Hmmmmm?" Edward hummed against my sensitive nipple, causing me to squirm. He held my hands tighter. "Don't think you're getting away from me that easy." He winked at me as he brought his attention to the other side. That mouth of his tormented me, slowly bringing my heart rate up.

The more I wiggled and squirmed the harder he suckled and the tighter his grip on my hands became. Edward's other hand traveled south, over my stomach and down the length of my skirt. Then his fingers were under my skirt, grazing my panties. He placed his palm against my pulsing core, pushing against me firmly.

"I want to feel how wet you are, Bella," he whispered into my ear, and he wasn't asking permission. One of Edward's fingers snuck under the lace and when he brushed against my clit, my knees buckled at the sensation. He let go of my hands, his arm snaking around my back and held me firm against the wall.

"I've got you, don't worry, love." His velvety voice reassured me and I knew Edward would not let me fall. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his thumb made small circles around my clit, his finger dipping lower into my now throbbing center.

"You're so fucking wet. Fuck," Edward breathed into my ear as two fingers sought refuge inside me, moving ever so slowly in and out, in and out.

"Do you want more, my Bella?" Edward's fingers moved a little faster, and I could only groan in his ear. Then he curled his fingers slightly and stroked the sensitive inside wall of my pussy, rubbing my G-spot. Correction, make that E-spot I figure since he found it, he should get the credit for it. I could feel myself coming undone quickly under his touch.

"Trust me, Bella." Edward crooned, "By the end of your little celibate hiatus you will be BEGGING for my cock." He pushed himself roughly against me and I could feel the aforementioned cock.

I gulped and found my voice. "Is that a threat, Mr. Cullen?" Speaking was difficult as his fingers continued their assault.

"No, my dear, Isabella. That is a promise, I can assure you."

God damn it, the way my name rolled off his tongue brought me right to the edge.

"Oh, fuck, Edward! Just like that, I fucking love that."

"Ssshhh, Rosalie!"

Excuse me? Did he just call me fucking Rosalie?

I was about to speak, but Edward put a hand over my mouth. And then I heard them, those bitches!

"Bella?" Fuck off, Rosalie!

"Edward? Bella?" Alice's stupid sing song voice rang out next.

Great - here comes the motherfucking twat swat.

Fuck me, how could I have forgotten to lock the friggin' door?

Then I heard Rosalie again. "Maybe they're fucking, we should leave them alone!" She sounded hopeful. Edward stifled a laugh against my neck.

"Edward!" Alice sounded more frantic now to find us, and I could hear them coming down the hall.

At least someone was coming because it sure as hell wasn't me!

I knew as soon as the girls came into the living room, we would be caught, hand in the cookie jar quite literally as Edward still hadn't pulled out of me yet. At the last possible second, he did, so quickly it caused me to gasp audibly. He stepped away from me, smirking like the fool he was.

Rosalie came into view first, knowing smile spreading across her face as she exchanged smirks with Edward. I haphazardly smoothed out my skirt trying to wrap my head around what just happened, I was RIGHT THERE and now all I felt was pure misery from my lack of release.

Alice sauntered in behind Rosalie, hands on her hips. "What were you two up to?" she demanded of Edward, and I was glad she addressed him because I was still incapable of speaking.

Edward's lack of poker face said volumes, but he simply said "nothing," as he shrugged.

Yes, nothing was about accurate, although anticlimactic would have been a better word to use.

Alice wasn't convinced and turned to me. "Bella?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Alice, leave them alone," Rosalie said, coming to my rescue. "What do you think they were doing? Do you think Edward would finger bang Bella against the wall in his room? Honestly!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and scoffed like it was the most improbably thing in the universe.

"Come, Bella." She cocked her eyebrow, "Let's go back to our place before Edward tries to fuck you in front us." She made it sound so absurd, but I wouldn't put it past him.

Alice glared briefly at Edward then turned on her heels and walked out of the room, Rosalie sauntering behind her, coy look on her face. As I was about to follow, Edward grabbed my arm, pulling me to him, my back to his chest.

"I meant what I said, Bella, you will be begging…" Edward kissed my jaw, slapped my ass, and pushed me out the door.

I followed both girls down the stairs to the first floor. Alice told us she'd be right over after she changed into some sweatpants and grabbed a bottle of wine. As soon as Rosalie and I walked into our apartment, Rose lost it, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Oh. My. God! You little skank!" she chided, laughing hysterically.

I blushed. "Just shut it, Rosalie!" I pushed past her, heading for my room, and changing out of my work clothes in favor of my Lululemon pants and a tank top.

We ordered sushi for dinner - gyoza, miso soup, horenzo gomai, tuna and salmon sashimi, as well as California and dynamite rolls. After debating over whose turn it was to pay, Alice thrust her credit card over to the deliveryman, paying for our meal. We spread the containers out over the coffee table, and the three of us sat cross-legged around it. Using our chopsticks, we helped ourselves to a little of everything. Rosalie uncorked the white Zinfendel and poured our glasses full.

"Cheers, ladies!" Rosalie announced, raising her glass. "To another girl's night!" We clinked glasses and took a sip.

"So, Alice, how are things with you and Jasper?" I asked as I rudely stuffed a dynamite roll into my mouth. The thing about sushi, its all or nothing, you can't easily take a bite out of one because it turns into a huge mess otherwise

Alice sloshed a piece of salmon around in soy sauce as she spoke. "We're awesome! He took me out for lunch today, actually." She popped the sashimi into her mouth.

"Bella told me he's got some of my tricks up his sleeve, Ali," Rosalie mentioned as she sipped her soup from the Styrofoam take out bowl. Alice nodded, smirk in place.

"Uh huh." She swallowed and continued. "Jasper is a dirty talker - mouth on him like you wouldn't believe!" Her eyes got a far away, lusty look briefly. "And he definitely has one volume in the bedroom. Loud!"

Rosalie laughed. "Yeah, but is he all talk?" I was surprised that she had no qualms about asking specifics about her brother and one of her best friends.

"So far, Rosalie, I'm quite enthralled with his mouth, actually." Alice winked, sliding a dumpling into her mouth.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "So you two haven't fucked yet?"

Alice shook her head. "Nope, not yet. We're getting quite acquainted on all other levels, though."

I took a sip of my wine. "So who went south first?" I wondered aloud. Edward had been down south on me, but I had yet to actually see the peen.

Rosalie snorted. "Five bucks says Alice gave him head first." Alice cocked an eyebrow that left no doubt.

"How did you know?" I asked Rose, my mouth full.

"Come on Bella, Alice is a little vixen! She may be tiny, but she's bad ass!" Beside me, Alice grinned from ear to ear and shrugged.

"Rosalie's right. Jasper and I were in the hot tub on Sunday night. He got too hot and sat up on the edge to cool down. I took it out and sucked him off."

I almost choked on my spinach. "You swallowed?" Both girls burst out laughing seeing my horrified face.

"Obviously you didn't do that for Jacob?" Rosalie snorted. "Thank God, or that boy would want to marry you. That's a trick you save only for the best, Bella."

Alice and Rosalie exchanged hi-fives. More wine for me, thank you very much.

"Okay, so this sounds naïve, but isn't it kind of nasty?" I suddenly didn't feel like having anything else to eat.

Rosalie shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. The trick is to deep throat it Bella, so that it shoots right down." She used her chopstick to put wasabi on her tuna. "Really though, it's a trade off - I want a guy to go down on me so I go down on him. Even better if it happens at the same time, fucking awesome." She chomped down on the fish, smile on her lips.

I refilled the girl's glasses even though they weren't done their wine yet - I was and I needed more alcohol.

Alice put down her chopsticks and rubbed her non-existent tummy. "I'm so full!" She turned to Rosalie, "No doubt you and Emmett fucked that first night."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Yup, like three times by morning." She picked up her wine glass and leaned back against the couch. "We barely kept our clothes on in the cab. Almost fucked up against the wall in the hallway when Emmett couldn't get the door to the suite opened." Alice and I laughed while Rosalie continued, "Yeah, we've pretty much fucked three times a day since we met. Emmett's not just a pretty face though, he's smart and sweet, as well a fucking porn star in bed."

"You've really fallen for him, haven't you?" Alice asked in all seriousness.

Rose nodded. "Yep," she answered without a moment hesitation. "I'm pretty sure you and I will be sister in laws, sooner rather than later." Alice and Rosalie clinked their glasses again.

"Crazy!" I exclaimed. Rosalie turned her attention to me, and I knew I was in trouble.

"What's crazy, Bella Swan, is you holding out on Edward! What the fuck?"

"I'm proud of you, Bella!" Alice told me, sticking up for me.

Rosalie snorted. "That's horse shit and you both know it. Why the special treatment for Edward anyways?"

Alice sighed. "Like I told you at the pub, Edward is just getting out of a long term, complicated relationship. He really needs to go slow, Bella understands that."

"Whatever!" Rosalie was rolling her eyes dramatically at us both. "What HAVE you two done then, Bella? At least tell me you've given him head? You do know how to give head, right?" she teased.

I blushed. "Of course I do, Rosalie! God, I'm not a total prude! I may not swallow, but I am damn good at giving a wicked hummer, thank you very much," I retorted. Take that, Rosalie!

"So you've given Edward a blow job, then?" she asked.

"Not exactly." I pursed my lips. "I haven't actually met him, yet."

Rosalie and Alice exchanged looks. "WHAT?" they spat out in unison, totally disbelieving.

"Wow, Edward IS serious this time." Alice shook her head and smiled to herself.

Rosalie, on the other hand, shook her head in disbelief. "That poor guy!" She raised her glass to me before taking a sip. "You need to meet his Johnson ASAP, sweetie!"

I couldn't let them think we were totally innocent. I knew Rosalie would blab to Emmett, and certainly he wouldn't be very kind to his brother about his lack of action.

"I'll have you both know I've had two of the best orgasms of my life in the past few days, thank you very much." I raised my glass to Rosalie and took a long drink.

"That a girl!" Rosalie was proud. "Better than Jacob?" She almost snorted wine out her nose as she asked.

"Oh my God, yes! Don't get me wrong I had orgasms with Jake, but with Edward, shit! Like nothing I've felt before. Emmett's not the only one with an amazing tongue, Rosalie!" I told her jubilantly.

Alice made a face. "Sorry!" she apologized. "I kind of forgot you were talking about my brothers for a bit and just got a visual on that one," she laughed,

"When did this happen?" Rosalie was giddy, she was finally getting something juicy from me.

"Sunday, after you and Emmett left I told Edward I wanted to play strip poker. Alice and Jasper ran for the hills! Then I pretended not to know how to play." Rosalie laughed. Back in high school, her and I would con guys out of money by doing that exact trick. Jasper had taught us how to play and we'd both picked up on it quite quickly.

"Edward lied to me, told me that his full house beat my four of a kind. My punishment was a severe tongue lashing. And holy shit - amazing!" I sipped my wine, feeling the buzz.

"Jacob went down on you before though…" Rosalie stopped speaking and scowled. There was a very unfortunately incident where she had walked in on Jacob and I in a compromising position. Let's just say Rose and I agreed to never speak of it again. EVER!

"Yes, Jacob would go down on me, but wasn't much to write home about. Definitely never had an orgasm from it, that's for damn sure! With Jacob, sometimes I'd meal plan for the week while he was doing it." We all laughed hysterically.

"Oh my God Bella! You want to ruin Jacob's manhood, just let him know you were debating pork or chicken while he was eating you out!" Rosalie had tears streaming down her face. "Is that why you were making some killer dinners when you were together? All that horrible oral sex?"

I shrugged. "Anyway, Edward went all the way home for me. I almost forgot my name. I don't know how sex can compare to that!"

"Trust me, sister, it only gets better," Rosalie assured me, "and better and better, if you know what I mean." She winked and Alice nodded.

"I don't usually orgasm during sex, just with foreplay," I confessed a bit bashfully. I couldn't admit that I actually meant I'd never had an orgasm from sex, but best friends didn't need to know everything.

Alice looked thoughtful. "Maybe it was the positions you were in. Did you try backwards? Reverse Cowgirl? Sitting on a chair?"

When did Dr. Ruth get here? And what the fuck was reverse cowgirl? I think Google and I had a date later tonight.

I blushed. "Jacob and I weren't very - how should I put this - adventurous," I explained, suddenly feeling very inexperienced.

Rosalie shook her head, "Oh, Bella, you thought you forgot your name the other day? You have no idea how amazing sex can be. You are going to think you've died, and gone to heaven to meet your maker. You'll be calling Edward 'God', trust me!" With that she held up her wine glass, the three of us chimed our glasses together.

"To great sex!" Rosalie quipped.

"To great sex!" Alice and I repeated.

The three of us chatted for a bit longer, then we cleaned up our dinner mess, finished up the bottle of wine, and called it a night. After hugs, Alice left for her apartment and Rosalie ran herself a hot bubble bath, taking her cell phone with her to talk to Emmett. I figured I would run upstairs to say good night to Edward in person, but when I opened my door, the chief of the twat swat team was standing outside, huge smirk on her face.

"I don't think so, Bella." Alice shooed me back inside. "Keep your virtue intact for a while longer."

I laughed and went back inside, checking the peephole a few more times, but Alice stood guard for at least ten minutes before I gave up, telling her so through the locked door. Grabbing my phone from my purse, I checked my messages and there was one next text message from a number I didn't recognize.

**254-6256 I guess a booty call would be out of line?**

Edward. I smiled as I read his message. I went into my phone settings and added his number to my contacts then sent him a text back.

**Bella: How's it going?**

I stripped off my pants and slid under the covers in just my panties and tank top. My phone chimed and I picked it up and read his message.

**Edward: Missing you. How was your girl's night? Did you sing my praises?**

**Bella: What praises? We have some unfinished business Mr Cullen**

**Edward: You're not the only one with blue balls Bella**

I knew he was smirking as he sent that message.

**Bella: I tried to come upstairs but Alice blocked me in. Literally. She scares me.**

**Edward: I could take her**

I giggled. There was no doubt in my mind that Alice would rip him a new one. I didn't tell Edward that though.

**Bella: Did you get your bed put together?**

**Edward: Maybe you should come up to see for yourself**

**Bella: Nice try**

**Edward: I could finish what I started…..**

God, that was tempting! Before I could reply, he sent another message.

**Edward: If you want. Or not. Or whatever.**

I wanted to hear his voice, so I rang Edward instead of sending a message. He answered immediately.

"Is this an I want, or not, or a whatever call?" He laughed.

"This is an I missed hearing your voice call," I told him. "Did you get everything done?" I asked.

"Mostly. I just need some help with decorative stuff. I'm taking a break right now, sitting on the deck with a beer enjoying the night. The view up here is gorgeous!" I heard him take a sip. "Wish you were with me. Where are you right now?" he asked.

"In bed. On your side, actually." I smoothed the blankets around me. "It feels weird without you here," I sulked.

"What are you wearing?" he asked playfully.

I smiled. "Panties and a tank top." Then, to tease him, I added "No bra by the way."

I heard him groan lightly into the receiver.

"Pretend I'm there, Bella." Edward's voice was deeper than usual. "What would I be doing if I was there?" he asked.

"You'd probably be trying to get into my pants." I laughed.

I heard Edward stifle a laugh. "You're probably right." He cleared his throat briefly then continued. "I want you to do it, Bella. I want you to put your hands into your panties and pretend it's me."

"Huh?"

Edward repeated himself. "I said, put your hands into your panties, touch yourself, pretend it's me touching your pussy." Oh shit... "Remember up against the wall, baby? I had my fingers deep inside you. You were so wet, Bella, and you were sooo close." I tucked the phone between my shoulder and my ear, snaking my hands under the blankets, and under the band of my panties.

"Are you touching your clit, Bella? Rub it like I would, around and around. I know how you like it. Just a little faster now…."

I have to confess something here - phone sex isn't my thing. But I was trying very hard to get into it, for Edward's sake.

"Are you wet for me?" No, but I was stifling a laugh. Seriously, I took my hands out of my underwear and covered the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Isabella…" Edward said my name the way that usually makes my panties wet, drawing out the double L sexily. Note I said 'usually makes my panties wet' because tonight it made me dissolve into a fit of giggles.

I heard a clunk as Edward apparently dropped his phone, a loud expletive, and then Edward's voice. "Bella? Bella are you…laughing?"

"Edward, I'm so sorry!" I tried to stop myself from laughing, but that just made me laugh more. "I'm not laughing at you, honest!" It was a good forty-five seconds before I could speak again. "I'm sorry, we had wine tonight." I blamed my home girls.

"Fucking Emmett!" Edward cursed.

I was laughing so hard there were tears in my eyes. "What does this have to do with Emmett?" I asked between giggles.

"He told me phone sex was hot, that girls love that shit." He sounded embarrassed and I felt bad, but I couldn't halt the giggles yet.

"Edward, I'm sorry! I'm all for dirty talk, but I like it whispered in my ear while you're doing the naughty things you're telling me about."

There was a pause on the other end. "Maybe I wasn't doing it right," he said sounding very dejected.

"It's not you, it's totally me! Some girls love that shit. Hell, Rosalie is probably getting off from it right now." Filter, Bella, filter! "Edward, I'm sorry. I'd rather wait to have you share my orgasm. If that's okay with you?" I asked. "Please?" Edward was silent on the other end.

"Please, Edward?"

Edward snorted, "Are you begging me, Bella?"

Smart ass. "I'm asking, Edward, just asking."

I heard him sigh. "How was your girl's night?" he asked.

"It was good, we had a lot of laughs."

"Well, I missed you. What time are you off work tomorrow? Maybe I could take you out, sort of like a date?" he asked shyly.

Thursday was my short day, so I told him I'd be home by two and we made plans to get together after I got home. We ended our call shortly after and I went to get ready for bed.

Rosalie was done in the bathroom, so I headed in to wash my face and brush my teeth. I knocked on Rose's door quietly before I retiring for the night. She told me to come in so I did, sitting on the edge of her bed. She put down her magazine and looked at me.

"How was Edward?" Her tone was all knowing.

"How was Emmett?"

Rosalie laughed. "He misses me," she said with a wink. "He's got back to back games tomorrow and Friday, but will be home Saturday morning."

"I guess you'll be on the phone the next few nights then, hey Rosie?" I teased and ducked as she tossed a pillow at me.

"Thanks for the talk tonight, it was fun," I told her in all honesty.

Rosalie smiled as she braided her hair it while it was still damp. "It was. I don't mind talking to you about oral sex and blowjobs now that it's Edward you'll be doing it with. It creeped me the fuck out when it was you and Jake. Nasty!" She stuck her tongue out and I threw the pillow back at her.

"You've never had the big O from sex, have you?" Rosalie asked. She knew me well.

I shook my head. "Nope."

Rosalie smiled. "I have a feeling you're going to turn into a sex addict when you're shown the way."

I laughed. "One could hope!"

Rosalie fluffed a pillow and put it behind her back. "Anyways, sorry about interrupting earlier. Hopefully the phone call helped relieve some of the pressure."

I started giggling just like I had with Edward. "I couldn't do it, Rosalie! Phone sex just isn't my thing!"

"You didn't laugh at him did you? You did! Oh my God, poor Edward!"

"Don't tell him this, Rosalie, swear to me!" She held out her finger and we pinky swore.

"Jacob tried it once and it was painful. He told me to touch my breasts, then my vagina, that his penis was erect for me," I shook my head. "I felt like I was in sixth grade sex ed class. Everything had a clinical name. It was horrible!" I shuddered at the memory.

Rosalie was doubled over laughing. "God, Bella, how did you not end it with him right then?" she asked.

I was laughing along with her. "That was pretty close to the end of our relationship, actually. While Jacob droned on, I read a People magazine, threw out a few 'oh baby' and a couple of 'fuck me's for good measure. Performance of a lifetime on my part, thank you very much." Rosalie gave me a high-five.

"You should three way call with me and Emmett! Fuuuuck!" She shook her head, "It's pretty fucking hot, that's all I can say!"

"Sorry, no threesome for me, phone or no phone." I told her, and she momentarily pouted. "Rosalie Hale! Have you had a threesome before?" I asked.

Rosalie pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders. "Let's leave that for another girl's night, shall we?"

I shook my head. You think you know someone….

"Goodnight, honey!" I told her, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, then went back to my room, closing my door behind me. I checked my phone before I turned in for the night, seeing one new message.

**Edward: By the way, tomorrow I *will* finish what I started**

I smiled and sent him a text back.

**Bella: See, now *that* was hot Edward!**

**Edward: Goodnight my Bella. Sweet dreams. See you after work. xxoo**

My heart melted at his hugs and kisses and I sent my own back to him.

**Bella: xxoo **


	12. Chapter 12

**I love my Beta LOVE-TART even when she makes me describe something that I just don't want to and have no plans to do research on...enough said! Edward's going to take Bella on a date in this chapter, how fun!**

**Leave me some love and then go visit .net/s/5465923/1/Bedtime_Story as well!**

**Chapter 12**

Thursday was a short day at the clinic, only booking patients between seven in the morning and one in the afternoon. It was another fast paced day, but by one thirty I was out the door with a wave goodbye to Dr. V. I took the adjoining door the gym and said goodbye to Rosalie as well. She was with a client, but gestured that she would call me later.

I rang Edward on my way home; he was out on an errand and was running a bit behind. He told me he'd pick me up at my apartment at two thirty, which I laughed at, but he told me he wanted to take me on a date and do it properly. I smiled as I hung up the phone. Cranking up the tunes, I sang loudly and mostly off-key, as I made my way through traffic.

Once home, I grabbed a quick shower then tried to figure out what to wear for our 'official' date. I settled on a turquoise blue strapless dress that hit above my knees, a black short-sleeved shrug with black wedge sandals completing the outfit. I left my hair loose and wavy, but wrapped an elastic band around my wrist in case it got in my way later.

At exactly two-thirty there was a knock at my door. Opening it, I smiled at the sight before me. Edward was dressed in a pale blue button down shirt, khaki pants and brown sandals. His hair was tamed with just a few pieces sticking up in front, Ray Ban's perched on his head. As he leaned in to kiss me, I could smell the same cologne that had enticed me the first night, causing me to smile beneath his lips.

"Hi, my beautiful," Edward whispered as he pulled away. "You look stunning!" He held one of my hands and took a step back, his eyes raking down my body in appreciation.

I smiled. "Thank you, Edward, you don't look so bad yourself." There it was, that sexy smile that made my heart skip a beat.

He shook his head briefly. "Sorry, these are for you!" Edward took his other hand out from behind his back and thrust a colorful bouquet of flowers at me.

"Edward! These are gorgeous!" There were several large, pink Gerber daisies, smaller white daisies, purple freesias, lots of greenery and baby's breath. I inhaled the scent, closing my eyes. "You didn't have to, but thank you!"

"Do guys not give flowers when they pick up their date anymore?" Edward winked at me, lopsided grin on his face. I took the bouquet into the kitchen, asking Edward to reach a vase that was on a high shelf for me. He watched me arrange the flowers and I set them on the dining table, admiring them.

I went up on my tippy toes and kissed him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Edward's kiss was tender against my lips. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded, grabbing my purse on the way out. I locked up and Edward held the outside door open for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, admiring a gorgeous convertible outside our building that hadn't been there when I got home. I was flabbergasted when Edward pressed a button on his key chain, unlocking the door to the very car I was eyeing. He stepped to the side and opened the passenger door for me. I stood still, my mouth hanging out quite unattractively, I must admit.

"What the…?" I asked.

Edward grinned from ear to ear. "Bought myself a new car today. Couldn't handle the Camry any more." I don't know much about cars but I could tell this was not your average vehicle. It was a gorgeous, gunmetal grey sports car, sleek and almost as sexy as it's owner. I looked at Edward, who was smiling broadly.

"It's a Mercedes McLaren SLR. She's pretty, isn't she?" He beamed, running his hand gingerly over the paint. "I just picked her up from the dealership."

Edward took my hand and led me to the car. I sat down on the black leather seat, very carefully, scared to touch anything. Edward laughed and shut the door, then was sitting in the drivers seat before I could close my mouth.

The car was a two-seater, with ridiculously comfortable bucket seats, a stereo system with a large display screen and GPS build in. The rounded instruments on the dashboard were all trimmed in chrome and all operated with a touch of a button on the steering wheel, Edward explained.

"Edward!" I gushed. "This car is fucking gorgeous! It must have cost a FORTUNE!" I was taking deep breaths inhaling the new car smell that was intoxicating.

"It wasn't cheap," Edward admitted as he buckled up. "But she was cheaper than the Aston Martin I was looking at."

Where the hell did he get his money from? Certainly Emmett didn't pay him that much?

But Edward simply shrugged it off and, with a turn of the key, the engine roared to life. He adjusted the rear view mirror then touched the screen for the stereo, swiping his finger across it, choosing an album. Another touch of a button and the music started softly around us. I buckled my seatbelt and ran my fingers across the chrome gearshift. Edward smiled at me.

"Can you drive stick?" he asked innocently enough, but there was a subtle sexual undertone to his question.

I smiled at him and nodded. "My dad taught me when I was sixteen. Haven't done it for a while though."

"It's like riding a bike, you don't forget. Maybe I'll let you drive her….one day." Edward winked at me pulled away from the curb.

I laughed. "Yeah right, like I'd ever want to drive this car! I'm scared to breath in here!" I looked over at Edward, the sun on him, his hair glinting bronze in the rays. He squinted briefly before taking the sunglasses off his head and putting them on. "Are you starving?" Edward asked of me.

"Not really. I had a late breakfast and a snack before I left work." I admitted.

Edward took the main road leading to the highway. "Let's go for a drive then, shall we?" His eyebrows raised in excitement, looking very much like a kid on Christmas morning. With the top down, my hair blows around like crazy and I'm so thankful I remembered my hair elastic and pull my hair back into a low ponytail. As he drove, Edward smiled to himself, obviously in love with his car. On the freeway, Edward gunned the motor, and sped along, shifting gears expertly, weaving in and out of traffic. The song on the stereo switched to an Oasis tune that I recognized – 'Wonderwall'. Edward's thumb pressed a button on the steering wheel, turning the song up and he started singing along, his voice smooth and rich. While he sang the chorus, Edward glanced over at me.

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

I reached over and held his hand; Edward brought my fingers to his lips, kissing each one in turn. He released my hand to shift gears and I gently knead the muscles in his neck while he drives. Edward smiled under my touch, continuing to sing the song through to the end.

"You've got a great voice," I told him. I was impressed.

He shrugged. "While Emmett was in football camp and Alice in cheerleading, I took guitar lessons and started to sing. Turns out I didn't completely suck at it," he laughed nervously.

"You sang a lullaby to me the other night. What was that?" I twirled my fingers in his shaggy hair.

Edward smiled at me sheepishly. "Just something you inspired."

"You wrote that?"

There was that smile again. "YOU helped." I couldn't help but to smile back at him. The next tune was U2, 'Even Better Than The Real Thing' and Edward started drumming his hands on the steering wheel and singing along. He cocked me an eyebrow when he sang:

_Give me one more chance_

_Let me be your lover tonight_

_You're the real thing_

_Yeah the real thing_

_You're the real thing_

_Even better than the real thing._

Edward continued to sing and drive south for a while, then took an exit and double backed toward Pike Place Market in downtown Seattle. He had great taste in music and sang along to almost all the songs after that. I enjoyed listening to his melodies - sometimes he sounded better than the actual artist. Finding a parking space proved to be difficult at the market, as Edward insisted on parking away from any other vehicles. I certainly couldn't blame him for being anal about his brand new, sexy car. When we finally found a spot, Edward put the top up and locked the doors. Holding hands, we walked toward the market slowly, enjoying being in each other's company.

After we admired the little shops and art studios in the market, we stopped at a little café called 'Coven'. We ordered two iced green teas and pancetta and smoked Gouda Panini sandwiches and chose a table on the patio, people watching while enjoying our meal. By the time we were done, it was close to six o'clock and it had cooled down a fair bit. We stopped at a Starbucks for a couple of lattes for the drive home. Edward teased me that he'll break up with me if I spill a drop of coffee in his precious car. At least, I hope he was teasing! Edward put the top down on the Mercedes for the drive back as well, but turned on the heated seats, warming my back and butt.

"Seriously, Edward, I could get used to this! This car is awesome! Loving the heated seats, my ass is hot!"

"Yes, it is." Edward smirked.

God would I ever get tired at that look? I had to smile at him in all his cuteness.

"How was your first sleep in the penthouse last night, by the way?"

He reached over and took my hand, lacing our fingers together. "Lonely," he told me.

"Mine too. I've gotten used to sleeping with you," I admitted.

I leaned my head back on the seat and watched him concentrate on driving. His eyes were steady on the road, his left hand gripping the steering wheel. The fingers of his right hand were laced with mine, my hand on top of his, which was shifting gears. We arrived home and Edward used a remote he picked up from Mrs. Cope earlier in the day to lead his car into the underground and back into a parking stall. After he turned off the engine, he unbuckled and turned to me.

"Thank you for a nice date, Miss Swan," Edward's hand reached over and stroked the side of my cheek gently.

I unbuckled as well, swiveling to face him. "Thank YOU for a nice date, Mr. Cullen."

Edward leaned across the center console, his lips close to mine, his eyes open and intense on me. "It's been a long time since I took anyone out on a date, Bella. Is this when I get to kiss the girl?" I nodded as I bit my bottom lip in anticipation.

"Awesome," he whispered.

With that, his mouth was on mine. His tongue prodded mine gently, enticing it to follow into his mouth. Edward's hand reached over caressing my breast softly. We kissed for a long while, my hands in his hair, feeling the softness of it between my fingers.

Edward pulled away, chuckling to himself. "I don't know if this," he drew his thumb across my nipple, "is appropriate for a first date."

I kissed his gorgeous lips again. "I think," I stopped to plant another kiss on them "that our technical first date was the night after the pub, the night you slept in my bed for the first time." I kissed down his strong jaw line. "I think after that, some of the rules of dating became a little blurred."

Edward laughed. "Perhaps you have something there. I've never had a first date where I felt like I needed a cold shower in the middle of the night because the girl was talking obscenities about me!"

I smacked his bicep playfully. "Oh shut up!" Edward grinned back at me.

"So what next? Do I walk you to your door and call it a night?" He glanced at his watch. "It's not even seven yet."

"You could invite me to your place for a drink," I suggested.

Edward cleared his throat. "Isabella," he said formally "Would you like to come back to my place for a night cap?"

I shook my head. "No thanks, I think I'd rather go home," I teased.

"You brat!" Edward opened his door then came around to my side to open mine. We took the elevator up to the fourth floor, Edward pinning me against the back wall, our mouths busy. Mrs. Cope was right, the elevator was pretty damn slow - we could have had a quickie if we were so inclined. I put that thought to the back of my mind for the future.

Edward unlocked the front door of his apartment and led me into the kitchen where he opened the fridge. He took notice of the contents and turned to me. "I have water, juice, beer, white wine and milk. What would you like?" he asked.

I debated between beer and wine, but settled for a glass of the chardonnay. Edward uncorked the bottle easily and poured me glass, swirling it around before he handing it to me. He opened a beer for himself and we did cheers before taking a sip.

"Do you want to sit on the deck? The sun will be setting shortly and the view is fantastic." Edward motioned towards the deck off the dining area.

"Sounds lovely," I told him, heading for the sliding doors.

On the patio was a large U shaped rattan couch with beige cushions; an oversized, low table set in front of it. Edward placed our drinks on the table and told me to make myself comfortable while he went back inside for a second. I walked to the edge of the deck, leaning against the railing admiring the view - Edward was right, it was gorgeous! The sky was still blue with the sun low on the horizon. Behind me I heard the soft melody of Coldplay and realized Edward had already installed speakers outside on the deck. I should have known.

As I sipped my wine, Edward came up behind me, rubbing his hands on my arms. "Are you cold?"

I turned to face him, placing my hands on his strong chest. "I am a little. It's not like I can't run downstairs and change." I giggled.

Edward shook his head. "And chance Alice trapping you downstairs? No way." He took my hand and led me to the couch. I toed off my sandals and made myself comfortable, tucking my feet under me. Edward grabbed a blanket from the other end of the couch and wrapped it around my shoulders, then sat next to me, pulling me close to his chest.

"Better?" he asked, kissing the top of my head.

I nodded. "Much. Thank you."

We sat in silence for a long time, watching the sun sink into the horizon, leaving the sky streaked in crimson after it set. The pink faded away, leaving the sky pale blue, changing to a dark navy blue/black after that. The moon was already high in the sky, albeit just a sliver tonight, the stars slowly emerging. I sighed, and laid my head back against Edward's chest, simply enjoying the moment. It felt so comfortable to be snuggled up with him. What I loved most is that we didn't feel like we needed fill the silence with unnecessary talking. We simply took pleasure in the quiet company. And it was nice, really, really nice. Eventually, my legs started to fall asleep so I stretched them out in front of me, laying them across Edward's that were supported by the coffee table. I looked up at him, giving him a smile.

"Beautiful night, huh?" I asked.

Edward nodded, slowly bobbing his head. "Beautiful is an understatement." His eyes darted to my lips, his tongue sweeping across his own, wetting them seductively. I tilted my head as Edward dropped his to meet mine. Our kisses were slow and sweet and I savored each one. I adjusted myself so that I wouldn't get a kink in my neck, turning my whole body toward him and went right back to kissing him again. Would I ever tire of his mouth on mine? Doubtful! The blanket fell off my shoulders but I was no longer cold. I was quite warm, as a matter of fact.

I pressed my lips to the hollow at the base of his neck, taking in his scent at the same time. Edward's hands lazily trailed up and down my back. His eyes, though, were steady on me. My hands found the top button of his shirt and I slipped the button through the hole easily, and the next and the next until his chest were bare to me. I pushed his shirt to the side and ran my fingers across his pecs then bumped them down his abs, one gorgeous ripple at a time. As Edward sucked in his breath, his stomach tightened slightly, hollowing it and revealing the sexy V of his hipbones even more.

Fuck me sideways!

Using my index finger, I traced along one side of the indent, then the other. Edward shivered and I smiled – I loved that I could make his body respond like that to my touch. Yearning to see his tattoo, I tugged his pants down roughly. Once they were down low enough, the ink beckoned me to kiss it. With a brief look up at Edward, whose eyes were smoldering, my lips touched each of the three little words in sequence. Then I straddled him, and could feel he was packing some serious heat. Edward's hands came around, gripping my ass harshly.

"Fuuuuck Bella!"

I bit my lip and gazed at him, pure lust written all over his face. Bringing my mouth back to his, I kissed him passionately and rocked my hips gently, feeling the wetness pool between my legs. Edward fidgeted, placing both his feet on the deck, kicking off his sandals in the process. I pressed my chest to his, then slowly slid my body down, planting kisses on each nipple, and quite literally trailing my tongue over the grooves of his abdomen.

Right there, is what female fantasies are made of. Trust me.

I positioned myself on my knees before him, between his strong, lean legs. My fingers fumbled with the button on his pants and I could feel my sexiness fading as I fought with it, until finally the damn thing came undone. I smiled triumphantly and Edward snorted slightly. Thankfully, his zipper slid down with ease and then only his black boxer briefs stood in the way of _him_ and me. My hand moved into place and I wrapped my fingers around his straining cloth-covered cock, rubbing the full length of his shaft up and down just a few times. Grabbing of his pants, I tugged down. Edward assisted in getting them off, and I made sure his boxers were pulled down with them. His cock sprang free, fully at attention.

Hello and holy shit!

I only had one other penis to compare to, but in size and girth alone, Edward had Jacob beat, hands down. Wow...

Bunching up his shorts I slid them under my knees as a cushion - see, I had done this before!

I softly kissed the tip of him as a way to introduce myself - I had a feeling we were going to become really good friends. Then I swirled my tongue around once, looking up at Edward who looked at me only briefly, then dropped his head against the cushions, his eyes shut tight. Starting my assault, I slowly tortured him with long, deliberate licks. My tongue went down the full length of his cock, from tip to base. I slithered it back up again and flicked slowly over and around the head. My tongue slid down him again. And again. And again. And one more time just for pure torment.

"Bella…." Edward barely managed to breath my name as I wrapped my hand around him and finally brought his cock into my mouth, sucking on it firmly. I popped it out roughly and Edward gasped slightly, cursing under his breath. I smirked to myself then brought him back in slowly, sliding as much of him as I could inside my mouth, swirling my tongue around tasting the pre-cum as it dribbled out.

As my head bobbed at a steady and increasing pace, my hand moved in synch with my mouth up and down. My other hand went to his boys, cupping and rolling them ever so carefully. Edward moaned his approval of my work.

Beneath my tongue he was pulsating, fierce and strong, slowly unraveling. Soon Edward's hands were around my head, gently assisting my movements. As I moved faster, I took more of him in my mouth, remembering Rosalie and Alice's advice about going deep and I had to admit it was turning me on. When I grazed my teeth carefully along his length, Edward groaned loudly.

"Bella!" his voice was hoarse.

"Hhhhhhmmmmmmmmm?"

"Fuuuck, baby… I don't think… I can take ….much more….."

I hummed another response back at him in provocation. My lips vibrated against his hard cock as I pushed him further inside, wanting to bring him to the brink. I have to admit I was more than a little nervous about having him finish inside my mouth. I'd never done it before, and what if it was totally nasty and I gagged? Or worse, what if I vomited? Oh my God that would be so Bella of me and I was sure I'd die of embarrassment.

"Bella…if you don't want me to cum in your…...Oh God, Isabella..."

I started humming vigorously, drowning him out. I knew I was driving him mad because his hands grabbed my hair more roughly and fueled me all the more.

I pushed my negative thoughts out of my head, increasing the tempo as Edward moved his hips, thrusting himself into me. Reaching up, I laced my fingers with his, clenching our hands together and looked up at him, his cock continually moving in and out of my mouth. Edward was looking down at me, his eyes dark and crazed with his imminent release.

"I….can't…watch...fuck Bella fuuuuuuuuck….."

His words broke off as his orgasm took him. Edward threw his head back, his mouth open but silent. As he spilled into my mouth, I groaned because it was fucking amazing to watch Edward surrender all control to me. I made him fall apart and it was sexy as hell. Surprisingly, swallowing spunk wasn't exactly horrible, to be honest. It was thick and salty - think Elmer's glue gone sour. What? Come on, you've never eaten glue before? I had no regrets about doing it, but I couldn't say it would be on my top ten list of sexual acts to repeat time and time again. I could, however, cross it off my bucket list.

When he stopped shuddering, I released him. Edward unclenched his hands from mine and ran his fingers through his hair causing it to stand up on end, giving him a just fucked look which I guess, he was, kind of. His eyes were looking down at me with a look I couldn't quite read. He dropped to his knees with me and kissed me sweetly.

"Fuck, Bella, that was….." He shook his head as he tried to come up with the words. "Well, that was fucking incredible." Edward's smile was shy. He helped me up off my knees and I took a seat on the couch. Edward retrieved his boxers and slipped back into them, then his wrinkled pants, leaving his shirt undone.

He went inside briefly, returning with the bottle of wine and a glass for himself. He refilled mine and passed me the glass as he sat down beside me.

"You have a wicked tongue, Isabella. Holy shit!"

I smirked at him, taking a sip of my wine, subtly cleansing my mouth. "You liked that, did you?"

Edward cocked one perfect eyebrow at me. "Liked? I fucking loved that!" He ran his finger down my jaw. "You were perfect." Edward kissed my cheek sweetly.

"I've, uh, never done THAT before." I blushed furiously. "Did I do okay? I mean at the very end?" I felt like such a moron asking for criticism. Edward's eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled.

"Trust me, you did great, Bella." He groaned in remembrance. "Fucking great!"

Edward wrapped an arm around me, and I tucked my head under his chin, my hands spayed on his naked chest, lazily drawing figure eights around his nipple. We sat in silence again for a long while, snuggled together under the stars. Edward kissed my head and ran his fingers through my loose hair. I shivered more from the cold than from his touch and Edward suggested we move inside. We gathered our shoes, the wine and our glasses and went into the kitchen.

I could hear my phone beeping from within my purse where it was on the counter, indicating a new message. Edward's Blackberry on the counter was flashing, indicating the same. We looked at each other and laughed. "Alice," we said in unison.

I dug to the bottom of my purse and giggled when I saw I had eight new messages. I asked Edward how many messages he had.

"Fourteen!" he laughed, "Emmett, Alice and a couple of buddies from college saying hi," He informed me as he started typing back replies.

"You've got me beat, I only have eight!" I flipped through them quickly.

One was from Rosalie about thirty minutes ago asking if I was coming home tonight. We had an unspoken agreement that no matter what, we'd always check in with the other to let them know to expect us home or not. I sent her a message back.

**Bella: Up at Edward's. Not sure if I'll be home tonight - for sure in the morning. Car pool tomorrow? ** Rosalie and I had the same schedule on Fridays, so quite often we'd car pool in. If she had a cancellation, like last Friday she would just cab it home.

**Rosalie: Did you have a good 'date'?**

**Bella: yes! :o)**

**Rosalie: Alice is frantic, just a heads up**

**Bella: I figured as much. Edward has 14 new texts**

**Rosalie: OMG She needs to get laid!**

**Bella: LOL no doubt. Carpool tomorrow?**

**Rosalie: Yes. Later babe! **

I checked the other seven messages, one from Jacob.

**Jacob: I miss you. Just thought you should know. I'm in Oregon for a course until next week. See you then?**

Shit. I had yet to talk to Jacob after finding out about his fight with Edward, so I sent him a quick text.

**BELLA: Jake, we need to talk. Call me when you get back.**

He didn't respond back, which I was relieved about. Beside me, I caught Edward smirking and laughing to himself, I wondered what he was up to. No good, apparently. As I expected my next five messages were from Alice.

**Alice: Where are you?**

**Alice: Call me when you get in.**

**Alice: I'm getting worried.**

**Alice: Hello?**

**Alice: Fine, ignore me :o(**

I smiled. Poor Alice! I sent her a quick text back

**Bella: I am fine. Edward and I had a date. We are at his place. Virtue intact. Relax.**

Instantly, she sent back a text.

**Alice: Tell Edward he's an asshole! THANK YOU for your message! See you tomorrow.**

There was a message from an unknown, out of area number:

**Unknown: Just fuck him already :o) Emmett Cullen**

It was my turn to laugh aloud – it cracked me up that A) he told me just to fuck his brother already and B) that he signed it with his full name – I mean how many Emmetts do you know? I added him to my contacts, first and last name because it made me laugh, and sent him a message back.

**Bella: Bad boy, Emmett. Alice would definitely not approve at that message!**

**Emmett Cullen: Just because Alice isn't getting any doesn't mean that you should hold out**

His next message came in quickly and confused me briefly then I blushed as understood.

**Emmett Cullen: did she swallow your man-o-naise?**

Almost a millisecond later, three quick messages came in:

**Emmett Cullen: Fuck delete that last message FUCK**

**Emmett Cullen: Dammit I suck at texting**

**Emmett Cullen: Please don't tell Edward. I'll buy you anything you want!**

"Edward, what are you texting to Emmett right now?" I asked slyly.

He shrugged. "Nothing." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Honest! I told Emmett we had a date. He's trying to get more out of me." He showed me his text conversation.

**Emmett: Yo bro what's up?**

**Edward: on a date with Bella**

**Emmett: get laid yet?**

**Edward: nope**

**Emmett: did you get a happy ending?**

**Edward: NOYB**

**Emmett: you did! You totally did!**

**Edward: you're a jackass**

**Emmett: does she give good head?**

**Edward: nice Emmett, like I'd tell you**

I cracked up and showed him my phone and the man-o-naise message from his brother.

"Apparently, this message was meant for you." Edward shook his head.

"What an idiot!" Edward groaned, "Let's fuck with him." Edward took my phone from my hands and sent his brother a message.

**Bella: It'll cost you**

**Emmett Cullen: Anything! Just don't tell Edward! **

**Bella: New car**

**Emmett Cullen: You got it! What kind? **

Edward turned to me. "What kind of car do you like?" I laughed.

"I don't know! Uh…a Volkswagen?" I named the first thing that came into my head.

Cocking an eyebrow, Edward looked at me. "Seriously?" He looked disappointed in my suggestion. "I think of you more as a Beamer type of girl," he quickly typed a message to Emmett. I could have said I wanted the most expensive car on earth and it wouldn't have mattered, like Emmett was going to buy me a car just to shut me up.

**Bella: BMW Z4, black on black**

**Emmett Cullen: Done! Gotta run. See you Saturday!**

I remembered Alice's last text. "By the way, Alice says to tell you you're an asshole. What were you texting her?" I asked. Edward got a sheepish look on his face.

"I may have, kind of, sort of, implied that we weren't answering our texts because we were….uh busy," He looked at me, guilt written all over his face. I shook my head at him.

"Edward," I warned quietly.

He shrugged. "Well, we were, technically." That crooked smile of his brought the giggles out in me.

"Let me see what you sent her!" I snatched his phone out of his hand, Edward leaned against the counter, smirk on his face.

**Alice: Where ya at?**

**Alice: What are you doing?**

**Alice: You'd better not be fucking her!**

**Alice: EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!**

I could totally picture Alice pacing around her living room, hand on her hip, literally yelling at she typed in all caps.

**Alice: Mom would be so disappointed in you, Edward**

That made me laugh aloud - pulling the mom card on a momma's boy. Awesome.

**Alice: Seriously if you don't text me back in 5 min I will tell Bella you sucked your thumb til you were 9.**

"I knew that!" I said. Edward gave me a questioning look. "I knew you sucked your thumb until you were nine – Emmett told me already!" Edward groaned.

**Alice: 4 min**

**Alice: 3 min**

**Alice: 2 min – don't tempt me Edward**

**Edward: Keep your panties on, Pixie**

**Alice: You had 1 min left Jerk**

**Edward: I was busy sorry. Correction: We were busy.**

**Alice: What exactly do you mean by BUSY?**

**Edward: What do you think it means Ali-Cat?**

**Alice: Tell Bella to call me asap**

**Edward: she can't talk, her mouth is full**

"Oh, no you didn't!" I punched Edward's stomach. Unfortunately it was rock hard and he barely flinched, "You told Alice my mouth was full? Oh my God, EDWARD!"

Edward smirked. "Well, it was all for nothing because you ruined it. What did you text her to make her call me an asshole?" I laughed.

"I told her my virtue was still intact." I set his phone down on the counter. Edward's arms enveloped me into a hug, his breath warm on my cheek as he spoke.

"If that little trick out there was your virtue intact, Isabella, I can't wait for this month to be over." His eyes bored into mine and I blushed slightly. Edward placed both hands on the side on my face. "I'd love for you to stay with me tonight, Bella. I promise I won't try to molest you, I just want to sleep with you in my arms again."

I nodded. "I already told Rosalie not to expect me tonight. I need to pop downstairs for my tooth brush and pajamas though."

"Follow me." Edward took my hand and led me down the hallway to his side of the apartment, through the sitting room, and into his bedroom. From there, he brought me into the en-suite bathroom. "What do you see?" he asked.

I looked at the counter and there in the toothbrush holder was one blue toothbrush and one pink one.

"You bought me a toothbrush?" Edward bought me a toothbrush!

He turned me around to look in the bathtub - on the ledge were several bottles of Lush products and a pink razor as well.

"I know you like Lush shampoo and body wash but I couldn't remember what kind so I just bought a bunch." He opened the cupboard under the sink and it was full of various bottles and containers. There was shampoo, conditioner, bubble bath, bath bombs, butter creams and lotions.

"Edward! This must have cost a small fortune! All those bath bombs and stuff, wow!"

Holy shit! His smirk spread across his face. "Hey! Who said those bath bombs are yours?" Edward came up behind me, nuzzling my neck. "As for the bubble bath and butter cream, I thought we could enjoy those together." I turned my head to look at him. "Not tonight, of course, your virtue and all." He rolled his beautiful green eyes at me. "But, one night soon, yes?" He kissed down my neck and I nodded. I couldn't wait.

"How about I run you a bath so you can relax before bed?" he asked.

"That sounds heavenly! Thank you."

Edward gestured to his bedroom. "There's a robe for you in the closet. I thought you might want to have one up here." I was stunned, my mouth hanging open.

"Go on, you can get undressed in my room while I get your bath ready."

I walked through the bedroom to Edward's closet. Inside, his clothes were meticulously organized – rows of dress shirts, dress pants, and suit jackets all hung neatly, color coordinated on matching wooden hangers. Several pairs of jeans were folded up on a shelf, as well as perfectly folded t-shirts on another. There was a built in shoe rack and his shoes were paired together, precisely lined up. True to his word, hanging up on the far right was a white, terry cloth robe. I undressed and folded my clothes, setting them on an empty shelf and slipped into the soft robe. I padded barefoot to the bathroom.

The lights were off, but the candles Edward had lit and placed around the tub and on the counter illuminated the bathroom in a soft glow. He swished the water, testing the temperature.

"Candles, too?" I asked.

Edward laughed quietly. "Well, I do have about a thousand of them just thought I should burn through some." He winked. "What would you like to listen to?" Edward dried his hands and fiddled with the iPod on the dock on the counter.

"Something quiet, if you have it." I twisted my hair up into a messy bun and secured it with the elastic band from my wrist. A beautiful melody floated through the steamyroom and soothed my mind. Edward averted his eyes politely and I dropped the robe and melted into the warm bubble bath. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

Edward left quietly after pressing a button on the wall to start the jets, leaving me to soak. He returned briefly, passing me a glass of ice water and left a fluffy towel and one of his white t-shirts on the counter for me.

"Thought you might need some pajamas." Edward said as he left again, closing the door behind him.

I enjoyed the beautiful music and my time alone for a good twenty minutes, my time cut short simply because I had Edward Fucking Cullen waiting for me, then I drained the tub, staying in it until the water completely emptied. Wrapping myself in the bath sheet, I applied body lotion and slipped on Edward's large shirt, sans underwear. After the candles were blown out, and the music and lights were turned off, I went to join Edward in bed. He was lying on his back, quilt pushed to his waist, leaving his bare chest on display for me. Edward's hands were behind his head, his eyes closed a slight smile on his perfect lips. I snuggled up beside him, my head on his shoulder, curling my leg over his. Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

"Good night, sweetheart," he whispered.

"Night, Edward. Thank you for a perfect date." I planted a kiss on his throat.

"My pleasure. Next time will be yours."

Even half asleep he could smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Love-Tart is my girl, I love you babe, thanks for all your dedication to my story! XOXO**

**Thanks for SM for letting me borrow these guys for some fun!**

**Chapter 13**

Friday morning dawned much too early for my liking, but my dislike was eased by the back rub Edward was lavishing upon me. I was laying on my stomach, arms crossed above my head as his warm hands slipped under my shirt, gliding up and down my bare back. I realized that without panties on and the t-shirt being pulled up, I was quite vulnerable in this position. And yet, I didn't mind.

"Mmmmmmm that feels so nice, Edward," I purred, slowly waking up, "What time is it?" Was he using lotion?

"It's six thirty. I didn't know what time you started work." His hands kneaded my shoulders expertly as he spoke. I could smell something sweet - mango maybe? Edward was definitely using lotion.

"Rosalie and I are driving in together this morning and we don't have to leave until eight thirty." Damn, his hands felt good. I could handle waking up to this every morning.

Edward snorted/laughed. "I guess it was too early wake you up then. You don't seem like the high maintenance type who needs two hours to get ready."

I cracked open an eye and looked up at him. "What are you implying, Edward?"

He laughed. "Nothing! You don't wear a lot of make up or fiddle with your hair for forever like some girls I know. Shit, Alice can take forty minutes just to put on mascara, another hour to decide on an outfit." I giggled, because that was the truth.

"Sorry to wake you earlier than necessary." There was something non-apologetic about his tone. "Whatever shall we do with our time?" Edward asked seductively as his thumbs rubbed circles on my lower back. Although I wasn't looking at him, I suspected his eyebrow had cocked up as he asked. I smiled into the pillow and shook my head slightly. Without a doubt, this early wake up call was totally pre-meditated.

Edward's hands traveled dangerously low, over my bare backside, his thumbs lightly brushing my inner thighs. He massaged down each leg to my calves and finally to my feet. Oh, my feet, I am a sucker for a good foot massage! Edward's thumbs massaged down my arches several times and put pressure on the pads on my feet before paying attention to all ten of my toes individually. Heaven!

"Turn over for me," Edward instructed, and I rolled onto my back. "Keep your eyes closed." Of course, as soon as he told me to keep my eyes closed they fluttered open. "Bella," he warned, "I can and will blindfold you, although I really wanted to save that for another day."

Oh Mother of God: thank you for this fuck hot man in my presence!

I closed my eyes, squeezing them tight and willing myself not to peek. Edward's strong hands made the journey up my legs, his thumbs once again on my inner thighs, but stopping precariously close to my pussy.

"Shit," I moaned involuntarily. With every touch, I was weakening and he knew it. Edward emitted a laugh that could only be described as evil. Bastard!

His fingers ghosted over my clit, hovered over my stomach, up to my breasts, my t-shirt now bunched up around my neck. Edward caressed each breast with tender hands, paying careful attention to each swell as a whole, not just my nipples, which, by the way, were positively aching to be sucked into his mouth. When he gently squeezed my pebbled nipples between his thumb and index finger, I growled like a wild animal. What the hell?

"Do you want me to touch your clit now, Bella?" Edward's voice was low and sultry in my ear. "Do you want me to make you feel good? Because you and I both know I can make you feel really, really, good." His dirty talking turned my brain to mush and I literally couldn't form words, so I merely grunted as sexily as I could manage.

While he lay down at my side, Edward licked more than kissed the shell of my ear as he made himself comfortable. His left hand roamed aimlessly up and down my thigh, while his gifted fingers of his right hand found my throbbing clit. He started to repeatedly tap, not swirl, it.

Tap, tap, tap.

Fuck. Me. Sideways.

Tap, tap, tap.

"Faster?" Edward asked, increasing the pace. "Or slower?" He slowed right down. Either fucking way he was driving me insane!

"Answer me, Isabella," he quietly commanded. Apparently he did like being in control and it was fucking HOT!

"Faster," I whispered.

"Good girl," he praised.

As Edward sped up the tempo, I lost myself in the sensation. And when he slipped two long fingers inside me, I knew I was done for. A toe-curling orgasm quickly rocked my body and I cried out as Edward murmured in my ear, "That's my girl, cum for me, baby."

When the waves of my climax subsided, I opened my eyes and glanced at Edward. He had a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

"Good morning, sweetheart." His voice was sexy and gruff, his lopsided grin wide. His fingers ran through my hair, brushing it out of my face.

"It certainly is a good morning." That sexy little grin made me smile. How did I get so lucky? "I'm ready for a nap and I haven't even left the bed yet."

Edward laughed. "That's kind of how I felt last night - I passed right out."

I rolled onto my side and tucked myself into the crook of his arm, my head resting on his bare chest. Edward kissed my forehead and pulled the covers up around us.

"Is it bad that I want to wake up with you like that every morning?" Edward asked as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Just like that, huh? No reciprocation needed?" I teased. Edward poked my side and I jumped, whining for him to stop.

"That, my dear, was reciprocation for last night." He winked

Waking up next to him felt amazing, and not just because I'd just been blessed with a fantastic orgasm. Simply being half naked next to him felt perfect. I totally had no desire to go into work. I just wanted to stay with Edward, curled up together just like this, and watch movies all day. Eventually though, we disentangled ourselves and Edward kissed me goodbye at his front door before I grudgingly went back to my apartment. I could smell a freshly brewed pot of coffee, so I poured two Starbucks travel mugs and took them into the bathroom to get ready with Rose, forgoing my shower because it was getting late already.

Rosalie thanked me and took a sip of her coffee. "So?" she raised her eyebrows at me in the mirror. "How was your date? The flowers are beautiful."

I smiled, remembering last night and this morning with Edward.

"We had a great time. Edward bought a new car yesterday – Oh my God, Rosalie, wait until you see it, it's gorgeous! We went for a drive, stopped at Pike Market for something to eat, then we went back to the penthouse for a nightcap and watched the sunset." I used Rosalie's curling iron to put some oomph into my lifeless hair. "As far as dates go, it was pretty awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Did you fuck him?"

I shook my head both at her bluntness and to indicate no, but I couldn't help the smile from creeping onto my face.

Rosalie snorted. "You didn't fuck him, but did you at least get to meet little Edward?"

A loud snort escaped my nose. "He's certainly not little." I winked. I left the bathroom for my room, needing to get dressed, Rosalie on my heels.

"Did you perform swallatio?"

I burst out laughing. "Swallatio? What the hell Rosalie, did you just make that up?" I slipped into a chocolate brown dress with a turquoise flower embroidered on the skirt and found some brown sandals to match.

"Don't ignore my question, Bella, spill it!" Rosalie called after me, following me to the kitchen where I quickly grabbed a Kashi granola bar for breakfast on the run.

"Ready to go?" I asked, purposely ignoring her and headed for the front door before waiting for her answer. It was rare that I had anything sexual that Rosalie wanted to hear about, and it was fun teasing her. Rose let out an exaggerated sigh and grabbed her purse and keys from the kitchen on the way.

"We have a twenty minute drive to work, Bella, we'll have some time to talk," she informed me as she locked up.

We took the stairs to the parking garage and Rosalie's jaw dropped when she saw the new Mercedes. "That's Edward's new car? Sweet!"

"I know, I think Edward's in love!"

Rosalie unlocked her black Jeep Wrangler and I hopped in the passenger side. "I think Edward may have fallen in love with you last night, Bella."

I rolled my eyes at her. "What are you talking about?"

Rosalie maneuvered the Jeep out of the driveway and took the side street toward the freeway entrance. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You didn't deny swallatio, so how was it?"

I sighed. There was no way around it - Rosalie would harass me until she knew the truth.

"It was fine," I admitted, "Not something I want to do all the time, if you know what I mean. But knowing that I did that to him was a turn on, actually."

Rosalie drummed her hands on the steering wheel triumphantly. "I knew it!" She reached over and smacked my leg. "I'm proud of you!"

I snorted – my best friend was proud of me for swallowing semen. I wonder if they made a Hallmark card for that?

_Congratulations, friend, for sucking dick_

_ You are one awesome chick!_

_ To swallow takes a special kind_

_ I'm sure you really blew his mind._

I could only imagine what picture would be on the outside of the card; perhaps a woman standing next to a geyser? I shook my head from the nonsense that was filling it.

"Did you talk to Emmett?" I was just guessing that they discussed Edward and I, and Rosalie confirmed with a nod.

"He told me he owes you big! Apparently he sent you a text that was meant for Edward?" I laughed, grabbing my phone out of my purse and retrieving his message to read to Rosalie.

"Yeah, his exact message was 'did she swallow your man-o-naise."

"Man-o-naise?" Rosalie laughed loudly, "Oh my God, that's better than 'swallatio'!"

"You two are made for each other, Rose, you both have the same warped sense of humor!" We giggled the rest of the way to the office.

The work day passed by quickly, thank God. I talked to Edward only briefly during my lunch break and we decided to stay in to watch Emmett's game with Rosalie. Alice and Jasper confirmed by text that they would join us. On the drive home, Rosalie and I stopped off at the grocery store - I picked up ingredients to make quesadillas, Spanish rice, guacamole and fresh salsa while Rosalie bought what she needed to make her famous chili chocolate cake.

Back at the apartment, Rose and I put the pre-game show on the tube and worked together in the kitchen. While my quesadillas were under the boiler, I dipped my finger into the cake batter and damn! I wanted to skip dinner and dive into dessert!

Just as the game was starting, Edward rapped lightly on the door and let himself in, his face lighting up when our eyes met. In only a few long strides, he made his way to me, pulling me into a warm hug and whispering in my ear that he missed me. When Alice and Jasper arrived, we each made a plate and settled ourselves in front of the TV to watch the game. At halftime, Rosalie served us her warm chocolate cake garnished with powdered sugar, and I melted as Edward fed me off his spoon. Alice 'awwwed' and Rosalie pretended to gag.

In the end, the Seahawks lost the game and so did Edward. Alice made sure she dragged him away from me shortly after midnight, when she and Jasper went back to her place. We shared a brief kiss and embrace at my door before he left. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and waved goodnight to Rosalie who was on the phone with Emmett. I closed my bedroom door and crawled into bed. As I was snuggling in, my cell phone buzzed with a text message.

**Edward: I miss you already**

**Bella: ditto**

**Edward: ditto? Seriously? You couldn't even type out the words? LOL**

**Bella: I miss you, Edward Anthony Cullen**

**Edward: That's better. What do you miss about me?**

**Bella: Your kisses**

**Edward: Where? **

How was it possible that one little word could make me blush?

**Edward: I'm a little disappointed it's taking you this long to narrow it down **

Fine, I'll play.

**Bella: I miss your kisses …. on my thighs**

**Edward: I'll be sure to spend extra time on them the next time I see you**

**Bella: What do you miss about me? **

Let's see how he likes it.

**Edward: your lips….around my cock **

Wow that was fast….and to the point.

**Bella: Oh really?**

**Edward: and I miss the taste of you **

Did he mean my lips or … ?

**Edward: think lower **

How did he do that - read my mind like that?

**Bella: really now?**

**Edward: yes really. Sweetest thing I've ever tasted. I want to do it again….soon **

God damn, he was making me hot

**Bella: You're good at sexting, Mr Cullen**

**Edward: Is this better than phone sex?**

**Bella: yes! **

Fuck yes!

**Edward: how about you put your phone on vibrate, tuck it into your panties and I'll call you…repeatedly**

**Bella: LOL**

**Edward: I wasn't kidding **

Honestly, I didn't think he was.

**Edward: You know I can make you feel good, Isabella, really, really good. **

He used the line that drove me crazy this morning AND my full name. Must change panties. Fuck.

**Bella: I know you can**

**Edward: you're wet for me, aren't you?**

**Bella: Bad, Edward, bad**

**Edward: I know you like it**

**Bella: goodnight Edward**

**Edward: goodnight Bella**

I smiled and set my iPhone down on my night table. Feeling the ache between my legs, my hand rested on the handle to the drawer where my trusty, vibrating friend resided. I hesitated, considering a Jill off. It certainly wouldn't take long at this point. The debate was halted when my phone buzzed, surprising me.

**Edward: You sure you don't want some assistance? **

What the hell? Get out of my head!

**Bella: You're smirking aren't you?**

**Edward: You're debating aren't you?**

**Bella: Goodnight Edward**

**Edward: that wasn't no….**

**Bella: GOODNIGHT Edward**

**Edward: Goodnight my beautiful**

With that, I rolled onto my side. I wasn't going to give Edward the satisfaction of being right, even if that meant I wasn't giving myself satisfaction. What kind of warped relationship had I gotten myself into, anyways?

The next morning was Saturday. Ahhh, the weekend was upon me! I woke up at eight, hopped in the shower before Rosalie, and spent the morning doing laundry and catching up on a weeks worth of Young and Restless on the DVR. Spending time with Edward had really cut into my time with Victor Newman. Edward called to let me know he was picking Emmett up at the airport at eleven and after a meeting, he would be home around one or so. Thankfully, he didn't mention our text conversation, texting was one thing, talking about it was another. In real life I wasn't as brazen.

After Rosalie got up, we lazed around listening to tunes and baked cookies together. As soon as the cookies came out of the oven, Alice came over; she said she could smell them over in her apartment. The three of us were sitting around the kitchen table, dipping warm chocolate chip cookies into cold milk, when the boys traipsed in. Emmett still had his luggage with him, but he dropped it in the hallway and pulled Rosalie into a massive bear hug.

"I missed you, Baby!" I saw him take a whiff of her hair, closing his eyes as he did so. Emmett set Rosalie back on the ground, their lips found each other, and they kissed shamelessly.

"I missed you, welcome home," Rosalie whispered when they finally came up for air, her arms wrapped around his neck still. Their eye fucking was obnoxiously blatant and, truthfully, kind of hot.

Edward pulled me into a hug and kissed me, his tongue probing mine gently. Alice pouted.

"Well, this third wheel is going to head back to her apartment." She finished her glass of milk and grabbed another cookie. Emmett stopped her before she left.

"Wait, Alice. I thought we could all go out tonight, hit up a club downtown. A bunch of the guys from the team are going to be at 'Caius' tonight." Caius was one of Seattle's hottest dance clubs.

Alice's eyes lit up. "Emmett, do you know how hard it is to get in that club? You have to be someone or know someone to get in there."

Emmett shrugged. "As a member of the Seahawks, I'm on the guest list indefinitely." Rosalie, Alice and I squealed, loudly. It had been a long time since the three of us had gone to a club.

"I can be the designated driver tonight," Emmett suggested. While Rosalie and I exchanged looks, Emmett smirked and dug keys out of his pocket, twirling them around his index finger. "Edward took me to a dealership on the way home. I bought myself a Hummer!" he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

Rosalie laughed. "Of course YOU would buy a Hummer!"

We all went outside to check out his new truck, and what a truck it was! It was bright yellow, with huge tires – an after market upgrade we were told. With third row seating, it could easily seat six. Alice called Jasper, who would be off work around six, and he agreed to meet at our place and we'd go to Brown's for dinner first and hit up Caius afterwards.

Emmett and Rosalie took off to the penthouse, with Emmett giving strict instructions for Edward to give them a good couple of hours alone. Edward shook his head and smirked, fighting a full-fledged grin as the two love birds bounded up the stairs for some lovin'. Edward and I made our way inside my apartment while Alice went back to her place. While Edward sat at the dining table munching on cookies, I tidied up the kitchen and put the leftover cookies in a Tupperware container.

The rest of our afternoon was spent cuddled on my bed, alternating between making out and watching Dexter Season one – at Edward's insistence. He couldn't believe I hadn't watched it before so he found it on NetFlix and forced me to watch. I have to say, making out to a show about a serial killer who dismembers his victims rates as one of my more bizarre life experiences. And for the record, our make out session was relatively tame – clothes on, although Edward's hand made it under my t-shirt without objection from me.

Rosalie came back just after five. She stopped by my room, looking freshly fucked – hair disheveled, face flushed, grin plastered on her face – and gave Edward the all clear for going back home. She excused herself to grab a shower and I said goodbye to Edward at the front door.

"I'll come get you just before seven." Edward gave me a hug and trailed kisses down my neck before leaving for upstairs. I headed back to my room to try to figure out something appropriate for the club, but nothing in my closet looked right to me. When Rosalie came out of the shower, wrapped in her pink robe, I dragged her into my room to help.

"Where's your black, strapless dress?" Rosalie asked sifting through the outfits in my closet.

I snorted. "That thing, really?"

"Aha!" Rose exclaimed as she found it hidden among my other dresses. It certainly wasn't club attire. The dress was a formal black satin to the floor in length. I'd worn it to an award ceremony for my dad when he was given recognition for saving two young kids from a horrific car accident. That was over three years ago and the dress had only been worn once, it was just too formal for anywhere else.

"Put this on then come with me for a second." Rosalie waited until I'd changed, then I followed her across the hall to Alice's, who answered the door on the first knock.

"We need your help!" Rosalie told her. Alice was more than wiling to assist, fashion diva that she was.

In a matter of minutes, I was standing on a kitchen chair in Alice's living room while she worked quickly, cutting and pinning. Alice was totally giddy while working on 'Project Bella' as she called it. I went back to my apartment to change out of the pinned dress, handing it off to Rosalie who returned it to Alice for the finishing touches. Rose set my hair in three-inch hot rollers and did my make up after she finished hers. She ringed my eyes in dark brown liner, and smoked the lids in a similar shade. My lashes were curled and two thick coats of ultra length mascara were applied. Then she unwound the curlers from my hair and styled it in a high ponytail, the curls spiraling down.

Just after six thirty, Alice returned with my dress and I was shocked at the transformation. Black lace now covered the bodice, giving it texture, and a large white sash was tied around the waist. The length was cut much shorter so that now it stopped at my knees. I shimmied into the dress and paired it with my black high heels that tied around my ankles. Twirling around, I admired the new/old dress in the mirror, and I was very pleased with what I saw.

I kissed Alice's cheek. "Alice, you are a genius!"

She did a small curtsy and that's when I noticed her dress. With thin spaghetti straps and dark pink in color, it had a beaded top with pleated satin under the bust. The skirt was made of layers of pink tulle, hitting just above her knees. On her feet, mock glass slippers with a ridiculously high heel. She literally looked liked a whimsical, sexy fairy.

Rosalie emerged from her bedroom looking like the bombshell she was in a sexy, red dress. She did a quick twirl for us and I gave a low whistle in approval. In the front her dress covered her breasts fully and tied about her neck. The length reached knee level – a very ordinary dress by Rosalie standards. Once she turned around though, it was a different story - the back plunged dangerously low, just barely covering her ass. On her feet, silver open-toed sandals.

There was a knock at our door and the three of us walked to answer it together. Before us, our three knights stood, all looking exceptionally handsome. Although, if they closed their mouths and stopped drooling they would have been even hotter.

Jasper came through the door first, pulling tiny Alice to him, whispering in her ear and she blushed at whatever he murmured. In dark pants, a light blue collared shirt and a dark grey sweater over top, Jasper looked very sharp. Together, they made a cute couple.

Next, Emmett walked in, more gracefully that you would expect for such a big guy. He had on charcoal grey dress pants and a pressed white, buttoned shirt and looked very dapper. Emmett took Rosalie's hands in his admiring her seemingly demure dress. When she twirled around for him, Emmett's eye bugged out.

"We'll be upstairs, guys!" he teased, pretending to drag Rosalie back up to the penthouse for another round…or two.

Then my prince came forward for my hand. Dressed in a black suit that looked to be tailor-made, fitting him exquisitely, he looked like he just stepped from the pages of GQ magazine. The top button of his white collared shirt was undone, but the vest underneath was buttoned closed; his suit jacket over top undone. His hair was perfectly wild, his face clean-shaven, those green eyes smoldering as he took in the sight of me in my dress. Edward pulled me into a hug, whispering in my ear.

"You look fucking amazing!" He smelled delicious, a mixture of fresh linen, cologne, and more importantly, all that was Edward. I licked his ear lobe seductively before he pulled away from me.

"Well, ladies," Emmett announced, "I think we are the luckiest men in all of Seattle! You all look absolutely stunning!"

We locked up and descended upon the monster known as Emmett's Hummer. Edward and I took the first row of seats and Alice and Jasper the last row. We drove the few blocks to Brown's, then piled out and walked into the pub. Angela and Ben were busy setting up for something.

"What are you up to?" I asked after giving them both hugs.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Ben wants to try Karaoke here. Tonight's our first night of it."

Alice clapped excitedly. "Oh my God, I love Karaoke!" Of course she would, I should have guessed. Ben flashed her a triumphant grin.

"I told you, Ang, it'll be a huge hit!" He attached one final wire and set the microphone on top of the box then noticed our fancy attire. "You guys don't have to get all dressed up for Brown's, you know," he teased.

Emmett explained that we were here for dinner, and now apparently karaoke, and then would be heading to a club. We grabbed a table and Ben sent over tequila shooters to start us off. Emmett passed his off to Edward, who shrugged and tossed his second one back like water.

By the time we ordered dinner, the girls and I had almost finished our first drinks – margaritas all around – and Jasper and Edward had started on their second pint of beer. Though it had been announced several times that the karaoke machine was available, no one had gotten up to use it yet. Ben came around, throwing his arms around Edward and Emmett.

"Jagermeister shots for the first group to get up and sing!" he bribed.

Edward laughed. "Maybe after dinner. Pass me the book and I'll choose something."

Ben grabbed the song list and Edward flipped through it. Emmett and Alice exchanged surprised looks, and Emmett ordered a couple more shots for his brother and Jasper, my guess was to get them good and drunk. This could turn into an entertaining evening.

Dinner for me proved to be difficult – why I thought ordering a big, juicy burger was a good idea in a strapless dress is beyond me. Sexy and burger don't mix. Edward helped, and I use that word loosely, by tucking a napkin into my top, groping my breasts for longer than necessary, smirking wildly when I stared at him for it.

"What?" he laughed, "I was just helping."

Beside me, Rosalie giggled. "Looks like the tables are turned. The last time we were here, you were the drunk, obnoxious one, Bella."

"I'm not drunk!" Edward protested. "I'm happy!"

With that, he picked up his pint and chugged it back. There was a frothy mustache left on his upper lip and I couldn't help myself - I leaned over and licked it off right in front of everyone. The look on Edward's face was priceless; shock turned to lust.

Ben brought five Jager shots to the table. "Who's up first? Boys or girls?"

Edward jumped up and Alice started laughing.

"Here we go!" Alice announced. Then she leaned over to me, "I may have forgot to mention that Edward is a funny drunk, Bella. Just you wait!"

Edward grabbed the mic and tapped it. "Is this thing on?" Someone at the back of the pub shouted that it was and Edward smiled.

"I'm going to start us off tonight, folks. A little song for my girl, Bella." I smiled as he pointed at me. Edward used the remote to scroll to his selection and a moment later the familiar, yet cheesy melody of "Sea of Love" started to play. Edward began to sing, his voice smooth.

_ Come with me, my love_

_ To the sea, the sea of love_

Before he could continue, Emmett started booing – loudly - drowning out both the music and Edward.

"What the fuck?" Edward said into the microphone, and the patrons in the pub erupted into laughter.

"Come on, Edward, that's so lame!" Emmett jeered. "Ya gotta do better than that, Bro!"

"Fine, fine! Just a second," Edward said. He quietly put down the microphone, sauntered back to our table, took a shot of Jagermeister, then kissed me deeply, the taste of the alcohol still thick on his tongue.

Sexy. As. Hell.

He grabbed a second shot and brought it with him to the 'stage', setting it down on the Karaoke box. Using the remote he selected another song.

"As requested, here is a more appropriate song for my girl. It's a little number by the Kings of Leon called 'Sex on Fire'. Enjoy!"

I could feel my skin turning pink from the blush before Edward even started to sing. Rosalie and Alice started giggling like schoolgirls.

_ Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound_

_ I know they're watching, they're watching_

_ All the commotion, the kiddie-like play_

_ Has people talking, talking_

_ You, your sex is on fire_

Edward sang that line extra loud, pointing at me, and those eyes of his mentally undressed me while he sang.

_ The dark of the alley, the breaking of day_

_ The head while I'm driving, I'm driving_

Was it hot in here? Because suddenly I was feeling very warm.

_ Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale_

_ Feels like you're dying, you're dying_

_ You, your sex is on fire_

_ Consumed with what's to transpire_

This song was making me be consumed with what would eventually transpire.

_ Hot as a fever, rattling bones_

_ I could just taste it, taste it_

_ If it's not forever, if it's just for tonight_

_ Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest_

Edward's stance was strong, the microphone looking completely comfortable in his right hand as he belted out the last few words. The song contradicted the business attire he was wearing and Fuck. Me. Sideways. He looked unbelievably fuckable.

_ You, your sex is on fire_

_ And you, your sex is on fire_

_ Consumed with what's to transpire_

As Edward repeated the chorus again, the pub gave him a round of applause, Emmett hooting loudly like Arsenio Hall. When he finished, Edward lifted his shot glass to our table, his eyes steady on me, then tipped the dark amber liquid into his mouth, swallowing it in one swift gulp. I was brought back to the previous weekend when he did that little trick as well, and it was just as panty-wetting now as it was then. Edward came back to the table, scooping me into a hug and kissed me, his tongue probing my mouth with vigor.

Ben took the mic next. "Well, that was certainly a way to kick us off, Edward. Bella, do you have anything you'd like to give back to him?"

I could think of a few things I wanted to give Edward, but none would be appropriate in a public place. Gesturing at Ben, I held up my hands, shaking my head no, and Edward pretended to pout. Rosalie and Alice, on the other hand, had a different idea.

"Come on, Bells!" Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me up.

"We'll just need a minute here everyone! Can we get a round of tequila over here?" Rosalie asked. Ben nodded his approval to the bartender and the three of us girls had a mini conference. I had a bad case of stage fright.

"I can't do this!" I complained as Rose thrust the microphone into my hands.

"Relax Bella, let's have some fun here!" Alice flipped through the songbook. "What about 'Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer?" she suggested. Cockblocking by song, nice one Alice.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Can we find something a little sexier than that? Do they have 'I Touch Myself' by the Divinyls, I like that."

"Oh my God Rosalie! I am NOT singing a song about masturbation to Edward!"

Apparently, I failed to realize that the microphone in my hand was ON and everyone in the pub heard me. Emmett let out a boisterous snort, while Jasper literally choked on his beer. And Edward, oh good Lord, the man looked like an Alpha male about to prey on his next victim - me. His eyes were dark and hungry, his lips pursed in a straight line. The look he was giving me made me uncomfortable and wanton at the same time. I blushed furiously and broke eye contact with him.

When Ben brought over our tequila shots I was more than happy for the distraction. Alice, Rosalie and I clinked our glasses and then I raised my glass to Edward. He winked at me and took a slow sip of his beer as I took the shot. Our eyes locked and I'd say we were doing a pretty awesome job on the eye fucking. It didn't go unnoticed by Rosalie. With her elbow, she jabbed my side.

"Nice one, Bella," she complimented me.

"I've got our song, girls! 'Sexy Back' by JT!" Rosalie suggested. Alice squealed and I had to admit it was a hot, provocative song. I had just enough alcohol in my veins at that point to have some fun with it. Confession time: Rosalie, Alice, and I all have crush on Mr. Justin Timberlake – top ten on our list of do-able Hollywood men. Obviously, David Beckham takes my top spot, but that's another story! The girls and I were certain Justin was gay when he was a member of N'Sync. Until we watched his 'Sexy Back' video, and then we decided there was no way something that attractive could be playing for the boys team.

Rosalie grabbed the microphone from my hands. "Alright everyone, we're all liquored up and set!" Emmett hooted at the liquored up part. "This song is for those fuck-hot boys over there." All three held up their hands, acknowledging the song was for them, matching grins on their faces.

Alice, Rosalie and I huddled together, sharing the microphone, and started singing. Eventually it turned into each of us taking a turn with the mic, singing a part of the song alone, swaying our hips sexily. We changed the words so we could sing it to the guys.

_ I'm bringing sexy back_

_ Them other girls don't know how to act_

_ I think it's special what's behind your back_

_ So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

At this point, Rosalie turned around, giving Emmett a peak of her naked back and nearly naked ass, and he groaned loudly.

_ Take em' to the bridge_

_ Dirty babe_

I wanted to be Edward's dirty babe

_ You see these shackles_

_ Baby I'm your slave_

_ I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

Hhmmmmm whipping…..

_ It's just that no one makes me feel this way._

_ Take em' to the chorus_

_ Come here boy_

_ Go ahead be gone with it_

_ Come to the back_

_ Go ahead, be gone with it_

_ VIP_

_ Go ahead, be gone with it_

_ Drinks on me_

_ Go ahead, be gone with it_

_ Let me see what you're working with_

_ Go ahead, be gone with it_

_ Look at those hips_

We shook our hips emphatically and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all had the same look of pure desire on their faces.

_ Go ahead, be gone with it_

_ You make me smile_

_ Go ahead, be gone with it_

_ Go ahead child_

_ Go ahead, be gone with it_

_ And get your sexy on_

_ Go ahead, be gone with it_

_ I'm bringing sexy back_

_ Them other girls don't know how to act_

_ Come let me make up for the things you lack_

_ Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_

We repeated the chorus, Rosalie singing the lines and Alice and I singing "Go Ahead, be gone with it." When we started on the third verse, there was no holding back on the sexy dancing. And by sexy dancing, I mean ass shaking.

_ I'm bringing sexy back_

_ Them other girls watch while I attack _

_ If that's your boy you better watch your back_

_ Cause he'll burn it up for me and that's a fact._

Even before we had finished, the patrons gave us a standing ovation, cheering loudly. We giggled wildly as we made our way to our table.

Edward pulled me to him instantly, placing his hands on the side of my face. The jolt from the mere touch of his fingers immediately made me stop giggling. Those stunning green eyes penetrated me hungrily for a full thirty seconds, burning into my soul with all the sexual tension we had pent up. My hands traveled up to the nape of his neck and I tangled my fingers in his hair. When Edward finally brought his lips to mine, they were soft and sure. His tongue met mine, swirling together at an unhurried pace. My eyes closed, shutting out the people and noise around us, and I concentrated on just how amazing his tongue felt, how content I felt right then. Edward's tongue languidly twirled around mine and we worked in tandem between our mouths. Our kiss was unyielding and time stood still. Honestly, I have no idea how long we were joined together - we completely lost ourselves in that moment. When Edward finally did pull away from me, he captured my lower lip between his, sucking on it seductively. I opened my eyes at that point. Edward's face was mere millimeters from mine, the connection between us not broken as my lip was still within his grasp. Our eyes met in a fixed stare, carnal lust almost tangible between us. He released my lip and I literally ached at the loss of his touch.

It was, without a doubt, the single, most sensational kiss I have ever experienced.

And apparently it was for Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie as well.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit. Dude!" It was Emmett, of course, "Seriously, you two need a room and I need a cold shower!"

Rosalie nodded. "Hell yeah!"

I broke visual contact with Edward and looked at our friends, each with a look of complete shock and awe on their faces. I could feel that Edward still hadn't taken his eyes off of me and I blushed, looking back at him. He closed his eyes in a long, contemplative blink, then his lips curved into an irresistible grin.

"Bathroom break girls?" Alice asked. Not waiting for a response, she grabbed Rosalie's hand and mine and pulled us along with her. I looked back at Edward, not wanting to leave his side after that amazing kiss, and he was still standing there, smirk on his face, taking playful punches in the stomach from Emmett.

Once in the bathroom, Alice turned to me. "Bella Swan, I give you permission to fuck my brother senseless!"

"Amen!" Rosalie chimed in. I was stunned, still from the kiss, not from Alice's remarks.

"Did you hear me, Bella?" Alice questioned, "That kiss…wow! Who knew my brother had THAT in him!"

I heard Rosalie laugh. "Maybe I should slap her, I think she she's catatonic!" I shook my head, bringing myself back to the present.

"Sorry, I missed that, Ali."

"No shit, Bella, you missed about five minutes of your life, lost in that kiss!" she informed me.

"Five minutes? We kissed for FIVE minutes?" My fingers touched my swollen lips.

Rosalie giggled. "Ask Emmett, I think he timed you with his stopwatch." I looked at her to see if she was kidding. "I'm not joking! That kiss went on FOREVER!"

I smiled. "Yeah, it was pretty good," I admitted.

"Good?" Rosalie snorted, "Honey, that's about all the foreplay I need tonight!"

As we made our way back to the table, the guys were just settling our tab with Ben, who had apparently given us a huge discount and was arguing with Edward.

"Seriously, man, it's the least I can do!" Ben thrust some bills back into Edward's hands. "You brought Brown's to a whole new level tonight." Edward laughed and thanked him. The guys turned their attention back to us.

"Ready to dance, ladies?" Emmett asked, pulling Rosalie to his side.

We nodded, paired off into couples, and piled into the Hummer for the trip downtown to Caius. The night was still young, and I couldn't imagine how the rest could compare to the first part.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks SM for letting me play with Edward and the gang.**

**Thanks for Beta Guru Love-Tart - La-la-la-LOVE You!**

**I'm on vacation this week so I'll try my best to post another chapter while I'm away. Hopefully this will keep you happy until then!**

**Chapter 14**

The drive to the club was a blur for me. Edward called reverse shot gun and pulled me to the back row of the Hummer where we literally made out for the entire twenty-minute drive to the club. I'm talking first boyfriend kind of make out session – don't pretend you don't know what I mean - sloppy tongues, groping hands, bulging boner and wet panties. Yes, in the truck with everyone else around. Edward was pretty drunk and I was feeling good myself. And quite frankly, we really didn't care.

When we got to Caius, Emmett had the Hummer valet parked and led the way over to the bouncer.

"Last name and ID please," Mr. Security asked. He checked everyone's ID against the guest list we were allowed in with a "Welcome, Mr. Cullen the rest of your party is inside already." We assumed he meant Emmett's teammates.

As soon as we walked into the club, the beat of the music gripped us, thumping loudly all around. Rosalie, Alice and I all started swaying our hips even before we were officially through the front door. The dance floor, situated in the middle of the large room, was packed wall to wall with shimmering bodies - a cool effect from the hundreds of small, glass hurricane lanterns above them, illuminated by iridescent light bulbs. In an alcove just off the bustling dance floor, the DJ booth was set up, the jockey himself absorbed with the music as well.

Emmett's entrance didn't go un-noticed, and he was accosted by several teammates immediately. They dwarfed Rosalie, Alice and me, and it was a little intimidating to be surrounded by such burly giants. Jasper, on the other hand, was in his own version of heaven, being the sports nut he was. Poor Edward tried to act as sober as he could, politely shaking hands with the guys as Emmett introduced him as his manager.

Eventually, Aro, the manager of Caius introduced himself to us and showed us to our private room opposite the bar, assuring us that our server would be with us shortly. The room was dimly lit and closed off by a smoked glass sliding door that allowed us to look out when in the room, but kept us hidden from view from outside. Speakers piped the music into the room, so we were part of the scene, but not drowned out by the tunes.

Edward and I made ourselves comfortable on a plush chair actually built for one, but somehow perfect for us. And by comfortable, I mean we went right back to making out. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper plopped down on two separate love seats, ignoring our PDA. A perky, barely twenty-one server rapped on the door and let herself in.

"Hi everyone! Welcome to Caius. I'm Bree and I'm yours for the night."

Edward and I detached our lips and watched as she placed six coasters and a drink menu on the low table in front of us as she introduced herself. Emmett passed her his platinum credit card and told her all drinks from our room were to be charged to him. Bree checked the name on the credit card and smiled.

"Absolutely, Mr. Cullen. What can I bring you?" she asked, twirling her long dark hair around her finger.

Rosalie looked at the black drink menu and suggested a round of Bellini's for us girls – champagne, peach schnapps, and lemon juice blended with ice and served with a splash of sangria. Emmett ordered ice water for himself, Jasper and Edward settled for bottles of Heinekens. Bree returned in minutes with all six drinks balanced carefully on a round tray. I watched Emmett slip her a crisp one hundred dollar bill with instructions to keep us all happy. She flashed a brilliant smile and batted her eyelashes, but stopped abruptly, cowering slightly, when Rosalie glared at her. Bree excused herself saying she would be back shortly to check on us and made a hasty retreat from the daggers Rose was casting. The six of us raised our glasses, clinking them in unison before taking our first sips. Jasper and Alice disappeared onto the dance floor soon after, and Edward excused himself to use the restroom, leaving Emmett, Rosalie and I alone.

"So Emmett," Rosalie glanced at me then back at Emmett. "Alice gave her blessing." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, but Emmett looked puzzled.

"Huh?" he replied.

"For Bella-" Rose's intonation indicated that Emmett should know what she was talking about. Emmett's eyes lit up and he interrupted Rosalie.

"You mean for Bella to join us?"

Rosalie jabbed him sharply in the stomach. "Oh my God! You pig! No, for the last time Emmett, NO!" She shook her head frantically, her blond wavy hair flying. I looked at both of them, my eyebrows raised, wondering the fucking HELL Emmett thought I would be joining the two of them for….

"EMMETT CULLEN!" I reprimanded him loudly when I figured it out. He smirked at me, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry! Rosalie said Alice gave her blessing, so naturally I thought-"

"Alice does not speak for me in regards to kinky sexcapedes!" I interrupted, the situation and the alcohol causing me to giggle.

"Well, what the fuck did Alice give her approval for, then?" he demanded. Rosalie reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"You idiot, she told Bella to go ahead and fuck Edward after she saw that kick ass kiss he gave her!" Rosalie smiled triumphantly.

Emmett looked disappointed. "Oh…that. Well, that's good news too I guess." He winked at me and I blushed just a little. "Did you want money for a cab home or do you think you can hold out until we're all ready to leave together?" he teased, pretending to reach for cash from his wallet.

I shook my head as my sexy date came back into the room. Seeing my red face, Edward laughed. "Uh oh, what'd I miss?" he asked, snuggling up to me on the chair again.

"Nothing!" I told him, kissing his jaw, hoping and praying that Rosalie and Emmett kept their mouths shut.

"Nothing at all," Emmett agreed, redeeming himself. "Come on, Rosie, let's go dance." He pulled her to her feet and led her out of the room.

From our seat, Edward and I watched the two couples dance. Not only could those bitches walk in those crazy stiletto heels, they glided on the dance floor as well. I wasn't exactly a horrible dancer, but I most certainly didn't look like one of Britney Spears back up dancers like those two.

The sensation of fingertips tracing down the side of my face, down my neck, and across the top of my strapless dress brought my attention back to Edward.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi."

"Do you want to dance?" Edward asked me and I shrugged my shoulders slightly.

"I'm not as light on my feet at those two." I gestured towards Alice and Rose on the dance floor. The way their feet and bodies moved in synch was both elegant and hypnotic.

Edward smirked. "I don't know, love, I saw your moves at Brown's earlier, and I think you're pretty sexy." He was trailing kisses down my neck as he spoke. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling, then Edward pulled me to my feet. "Come on, dance with me, Bella."

Instead of pulling me to the dance floor, Edward brought me close to his chest and started moving his hips slowly and seductively to the beat. The music was quietly playing in the VIP room, but we could feel the thumping of the base through the walls. Edward starting singing softly in my ear, along with the Black Eyed Peas to "The Time", his voice smooth and velvety.

_I've had the time of my life_

_And I've never felt this way before_

_And I swear this is true_

_And I owe it all to you_

_You-you-you-you-you-you_

As he sang the last part, Edward kissed a different inch of skin between each word; my temple, the tip of my nose, my ear lobe, my forehead, and finally settled on my lips. The longer we kissed, the more _apparent_ it was that he was really getting into it. His hands wound around me, grasping my ass forcefully, pushing him into me more, his erection loud and proud.

"Goddamn it, Bella." Edward rested his forehead on mine, "You've really done a number on me tonight. Moving your hips like that at Brown's…." his hands moved onto my hips, rolling them. "You are the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Must be all that alcohol you've had, Edward." I laughed, but the look in his eyes was very serious and he wasn't laughing.

"I know sexy when I see it, Bella. Trust me. And you," he bent his head and placed four kisses on my collarbone, "are beyond irresistible." With that, his tongue found it's way to mine as his hands squeezed my ass. My fingers knotted in his hair, and soft moans escaped both our mouths as our kisses deepened.

"Mmmmmmmm, you taste like peaches," Edward told me after he sucked my tongue in this crazy way I can't explain.

"It's the Belini," I told him.

Edward shook his head. "I don't believe so. I've tasted other parts of you, Isabella, and you taste like peaches elsewhere."

And cue the wet panties.

Edward attacked my mouth again and continued to kiss me until Bree interrupted us. We parted hastily, and Edward actually growled softly at her and kept his hand parked on my butt.

"Oh, uh , sorry…I was just checking to see if you needed more drinks. Looks like you could use another round?" she asked, gathering up the empty glasses.

"How about another couple Belini's?" Edward asked. Bree smiled and excused herself. I stepped back from Edward, giving her room to pass by with the empties. As she left, everyone else came back in, stopping Bree and asking for refills all around.

"Are you two going to come out and dance or what?" Alice asked, sitting on Jasper's lap on the love seat.

"We were dancing," Edward told her with a smile, running his hand down the back of my dress, smoothing out the wrinkles for me.

Bree returned with our drinks and slipped out undetected. Edward and I snuggled up on the chair again, and the six of us chatted comfortably, dialogue and alcohol flowing freely. Jasper turned out to be a giggly drunk and everything seemed to be hysterical to him. His laugh was infectious and Alice was giddy right along with him. Sometimes we knew what he was giggling at, and sometimes he was lost in his own little world. Edward, on the other hand, was a touchy feely drunk, and he kept trying to cop a feel in front of everyone. Each attempt Edward made that I deflected, Jasper would snort and giggle, which set off Alice. Rosalie was well composed, even though she'd had as much alcohol as the rest of us. She sat beside Emmett, her hand resting on his thigh.

"Bella, your dad's a cop, right?" Emmett asked me, sipping his water.

"Yeah, he's the chief of police in Forks," I told him, swatting Edward's hand away from my roaming too far up my leg.

"So, have you ever used his handcuffs?" Emmett smirked at me and I shook my head at him. Jasper looked thoughtful.

"Alice, I think we should get some handcuffs!" He raised his eyebrows at her and Alice twisted her mouth.

"Eh," she said. "It's not all it's cracked up to be." Jasper looked disheartened briefly, "But we can try it, if you want!" Jasper's face brightened considerably.

Rosalie snorted. "I told you she was bad ass, Bella."

"If anyone's bad ass, Rosalie, I think you fit the bill," Alice retorted. "What's the craziest thing you've ever done in bed?"

Rosalie smirked. "In bed?" she asked, a sly smile on her face. "A bed isn't where most of the craziness happens, my dear." Emmett got a knowing look on his face and the two shared a moment, until Jasper and Edward cracked up.

"I may not have the craziest sex story, but I bet I have the funniest." Jasper informed us, laughing before he'd even started telling us. "Taylor and I were getting busy at her house and she had this stupid, fucking pain in the ass dog who would always watch us have sex. So, one day we were going at it, I was on top, and her mutt started licking my ass."

"Shut the fuck up!" Edward laughed in disbelief.

"I shit you not," Jasper continued. "And I was really fucking close to finishing and I didn't want to stop, but the damn dog wouldn't fuck off. So I kicked my leg back and the dog fell off the bed, yelping. Taylor started freaking out about how I hurt her precious fucking dog, and I was left with a bad case of blue balls!" We were all in hysterics at the end of his story, tears streaming down our faces.

"Oh my God, that is hilarious," I told him through my giggles.

"Bella, we're so not getting a dog anytime soon," Edward informed me, nuzzling my neck with wet kisses, oddly reminiscent of dog kisses, and I burst out laughing all over again.

"Rosalie, tell everyone about your first time," I suggested.

"Oh my God, Bella!" Rosalie actually blushed a little, but Emmett encouraged her.

"This I've got to hear! I mean, if it makes you blush, it's got to be good!" Emmett laughed. Rosalie hesitated for a moment but Emmett begged her to continue. "Come on baby, tell us. Who was it? The captain of the football team or what?"

"Not exactly. Eric and I had been dating for a while-"

My giggles interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, I still laugh that your first time was with Eric fucking Yorkie!" I mocked.

Rosalie extended her middle finger to me in a one-finger salute. Eric, with his greasy hair and unfortunate complexion, was the captain of the debate club. How he ever made his claim to fame in Forks - that he de-flowered Rosalie Hale- I will never comprehend, I don't think even Rosalie knows what the hell she was thinking.

"Oh fuck off, Bella, like losing your virginity to Jacob was any better!" She rolled her eyes at me while Edward burst out laughing, slapping his knee.

"Now THAT was funny!" He laughed obnoxiously. Rosalie grinned and winked at him and, honestly, if I wasn't dating Edward, I'm pretty sure she would have hooked up with both Emmett and Edward already.

"So", Rosalie continued, "Eric's parents were out of town and Eric was supposed to be staying at his buddy's house, but we snuck over to his house really late on a Friday night. We ended up making out in his parent's and did it there-"

Alice interrupted this time. "You fucked in his parent's bed? Nasty!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Well, we were watching a movie in his parents room because they had the big screen in there. Anyways, we were making out during the movie and one thing let to another. Then in the middle of getting it on, Chief Swan busts into the room with his gun drawn, thinking he's catching a burglar. Apparently, the neighbor saw a light on in the house at three a.m. and knew the Yorkie's were out of town and called the cops. So Chief is yelling at Eric and I to put our hands up, but I'm holding the sheet up to cover myself. But Chief keeps yelling 'Put your hands up where I can see them!' I don't want to get fucking shot so I put my hands up, dropping the sheet. Then Chief's yelling 'Rosalie Hale! Put your hands down and cover yourself, God dammit!' "

"And right about then is when Yorkie pissed himself!" I burst out and the look Rosalie gives me is deadly. "What? He did!"

Rosalie finally laughs too, "Yes, the little puke did, pissing on me in the process! I'm not sure what's worse, being caught in the act by your best friend's dad, or being pissed on!"

Emmett howls with laughter as do the rest of us. Finally Emmett wipes away the tears from his eyes.

"Rosalie, I swear to God that's one thing I'll never do, I will never piss on you!" We all dissolved into a fit of laughter again.

Poor Jasper looked like he might be sick and not from too much alcohol consumption. "Oh my God, I think I need brain bleach now! You and Yorkie?"

"Oh shut up, Jazz. I had to listen to your ass licking story, give me a break." Rosalie flipped Jasper the finger.

"What about you, Cullen?" Jasper asked Emmett, "I'm sure you've got a story?" Emmett grunted in response, "And preferably one that doesn't involve my sister!" Jasper added.

"I have too many, my friend!"

"Come on, Em, give us one example!" Jasper begged and Emmett got sly grin on his face.

"Well, this one time, I was finger banging this chick against a wall and her two girlfriends interrupted us." Emmett winked at me and I immediately blushed, knowing full well Rosalie had shared the twat blocking incident involving me and Edward last week. Beside me, Edward bit his lip, trying hard to fight off laughter, but his body shook with it. Rosalie and Jasper's loud laughter did nothing to drown out Alice's squeals.

"OH MY GOD! Edward!" she screeched. "Real classy, bro." Edward waved his hand at her.

"Whatever, Alice. What about when Dad caught you and Riley? Certainly, that wasn't very classy?" he teased.

"Woah! What happened with Riley, Alice?" Jasper raised his eyebrows in question.

"Fuck you, Edward. Let's talk about when Mom caught you with Nikki!" Alice retaliated.

"Sounds like you Cullen kids have some explaining to do!" I said as Jasper and I waited for their answers. "You first, Alice."

She rolled her eyes, glaring at Edward's smug look on his face. "It was nothing, my dad caught me giving my boyfriend a blow job." She shrugged it off like it was a normal occurrence.

"What she's neglecting to tell you, is that she was barely fifteen and sucking dick in my dad's office at the hospital." Edward filled in the details for us, crooked grin on his face.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, he was supposed to be in a meeting!" She went on to explain, "Riley had just gotten his cast off and Dad was going to drive us home. I thought we had some time. God, dad made us watch safe sex videos for TWO hours after that! And Riley broke up with me the next day. The worst part? I was still a virgin and that was my first blow job."

"First of many!" Jasper added, kissing Alice's neck.

"What's the Nikki story, Edward?" I teased, and he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"My mom walked in on us."

"There's definitely more to that story," I guessed.

"Really, the getting caught wasn't a big deal. I mean obviously, no one wants to have their MOM walk in on them." Edward said. He and Emmett each made a face, so I assumed they'd both had that happen to them.

"What made it bad," Edward continued, "was that my mom started crying hysterically and saying 'My baby! My baby!' in front of Nikki. I was sixteen, certainly not her baby any more." Edward shook his head remembering. "I think she cried for a week straight about it. Those two shits," he gestured to his siblings, "were walking around the house acting all virginal, so finally I blurted out that Alice and Emmett were having sex too, and she about had a heart attack." Emmett and Alice started laughing.

"You ratted them out!" I laughed.

"Damn straight I did! They both lost their virginity before me, but I was the one getting flack for it!"

"When dad came home from work that night, we had a family meeting and got the 'Talk'. Dad made us practice putting condoms on bananas while mom cried some more." Alice giggled.

"That was painful," Emmett recounted. "God, I was nineteen, home for the summer on college break, and had been having sex for close to five years already, and my dad has me putting rubbers on fruit!"

Honestly, I would have died and I told the group that. "My mom's sex talk was over ice cream when I was fifteen. She told me if I was too embarrassed to talk to her about sex or to buy condoms, I wasn't old enough to have sex. We never discussed it again." I explained. "With my dad, it was a brief discussion while he cleaned his gun one night after work. A gruff 'don't have sex….ever, and especially not under my roof unless you want your boyfriend to lose a testicle in an accidental shooting mishap.' So I never did!"

"Edward, may I suggest renting a hotel room when you finally meet Chief?" Jasper advised. "Unless you have no attachment to your balls, that is." Edward grabbed his groin protectively at the comment.

"What about you, Bella?" Emmett asked, "Certainly you have a funny sex story?"

"Just that fact that she slept with Jacob is funny," Rosalie snickered, thinking her come back was hilarious and Edward agreed, laughing along with her.

"Sorry to disappoint everyone." I shrugged my shoulders. At that point, I was glad Jacob and I hadn't been very adventurous.

"Come on," Emmett coaxed. "What about your first time?"

Edward tipped the last of his drink into his mouth, and I wasn't sure if he wanted to hear or not. "Go on, everyone else shared," he encouraged, but he didn't look thrilled about it.

"Actually, my first time was pretty romantic. Jacob rented us a hotel room downtown, we had some wine. . . " I saw Edward purse his lips, so I stopped. I wasn't sorry for telling him, he had another life before we met just like I did, and I had no regrets about my first time. If nothing else, Jacob was very sweet to me, and for that I was thankful.

"Hhmmm, romantic, huh? Looks like I have my work cut out for me then, hey Bella?" Edward smirked.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. "Look out, Bella, I may play professional football, but Edward is the competitive one in the family." Alice bobbed her head in agreement. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek; I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as he plotted to out-romance Jacob.

"So, who's ready to dance?" Rosalie asked a few minutes later after we'd all finished up another round of drinks.

The six of us took off for the dance floor, shimmying our way on, dancing and singing to Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance' along with everyone else. The beat was channeling through my body and I swayed my hips, bumping them against Rosalie's while Emmett and Edward watched us with hungry eyes. The song ended and merged into the next hip-hop tune. Edward pulled me away from Rosalie, claiming me for his own, pressing my body to his. The two of us swayed to a slower beat than the other dancers but we didn't care, at that moment we were totally wrapped up and consumed with each other. We kissed intermittently, our hands roaming fairly indecently over our clothes, our modesty taking second place to the alcohol.

The DJ announced he was going to be taking requests and dedications for the rest of the night. His first song was AC/DC "You Shook Me All Night Long".

"This one's for Rosalie and you should know who it's from!"

Beside us, Emmett grinned wildly and twirled Rose around, singing to her seductively. As their song ended, another started and I raised my arms above my head and jutted my hips repeatedly against Edward's groin. His hands gripped my ass roughly, holding me close. Essentially, we were dry humping on the dance floor and it felt fucking a-maz-ing! The music was continuous, the beats merging and evolving as much as our provocative dancing did.

I glanced over at Rosalie and Emmett who were obviously the most sober out of all of us. Looking very comfortable wrapped in Emmett's massive arms, Rosalie's head was tucked under Emmett's chin. His eyes were closed; a smile on his lips. They looked like a couple in love. Beside them, Alice and Jasper were simply the epitome of lust. Tongue sucking more than kissing with their eyes open, eye fucking while they did their own version of bump and grind. Jasper had obviously consumed enough adult beverages to not care that his _happiness_ was quite apparent.

"I'm ready to take you home, Bella," Edward whispered huskily in my ear. "And by home I mean I'm loading up all the bases and stealing home tonight." I nodded my head, I'd had enough foreplay for the night and prayed I could keep my hands and mouth off Edward in the Hummer or risk giving _him _a hummer on the trip home.

Edward gestured to Emmett and smacked Jasper's arm, nodding his head to the VIP room and pointing at his watch, indicating it was getting late. Just then, the DJ started playing "Single Ladies" by Beyonce.

"All the single ladies in the house," the DJ crooned, "Now put your hands up!" Rosalie and Alice started jumping up and down because they loved the song, and I was pulled away from Edward to dance with my girls again. The guys went to grab our things from the VIP room and settle up with Bree.

Rosalie and I continued to dance while Alice skipped off to the restroom, and that's when I noticed them. Just off the dance floor, sitting in a booth, a couple watching Rosalie and I intently. When the man crooked one finger, beckoning me, I pointed at Rosalie and he shook his head no, but when I pointed at myself he nodded. I leaned over and yelled in Rosalie's ear.

"Don't look now, but do you know that couple in the booth behind you?"

Of course, subtle isn't Rosalie's middle name, and she turned around and stared as soon as I told her not to look. She shook her head at me and mouthed 'why?'

"The guy just beckoned me over. Is he a patient?" I hollered above the music, and Rose shrugged her shoulders. I yelled that I would be right back and danced my way over to them.

"Hi!" I yelled, trying to place his face. Average looking with pale skin, his dirty blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He smiled at me, but there was something about the smile that made me feel uncomfortable and I took a step back. He dropped his arm that was slung around the pretty, strawberry blonde girl's shoulder and stood up to greet me. He wasn't at all familiar to me, so I was confused as to why he had beckoned me over.

"Do I know you?" I shouted, and he shook his head no, leaning over to speak directly in my ear.

"You don't know me, but I just made you come with one finger. Imagine what I can do with my whole hand," he grunted in my ear, his hot breath moist on my ear.

His disgusting, lewd comment made me feel physically ill. I pulled back my hand to slap him, but he stopped me, grabbing my wrist forcefully, his smile quickly turning into a sneer.

"Feisty one, huh? I guess Edward likes them that way." He licked his lips suggestively. What the fuck? How did he know Edward?

Before I could react, Rosalie was by my side and her right hook connected with the idiot's jaw. He let go of my wrist and laughed vehemently while Rosalie pulled me away from him, back towards the safety our VIP room. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were chatting when we got back to the room. When they saw the fury on Rosalie's face and that I was shaking, they were instantly at our sides, Edward placing his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. The mere smell of him helped calm me down and I reveled in the protection of his arms.

"What's wrong? Bella? Rosalie, tell me what's going on!" Edward demanded.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper needed to know, his eyes sweeping the dance floor and he left the room to find her.

"Rose, what happened?" Emmett asked, sounding much calmer than Edward.

"I don't know! Some guy beckoned Bella to his table. We thought he was a patient, so Bella went to say hi. When I looked over next, he was grabbing her arm, so I punched him and dragged her back here," she explained.

Emmett inspected Rosalie's hand, but there wasn't a scratch on her. I told you she was badass and fiercely protective of her friends. God I love that girl! Emmett ran his thumb over her knuckles and kissed her hand sweetly.

Edward put his hands on the sides of my face, his eyes filled with concern. "Bella? Did you know him? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really. He just freaked me out. He called me over to his table and when I asked if I knew him he said no, but told me that—" Alice and Jasper barged back into the room.

"Edward –" Alice interrupted, but Edward held up his hand, shushing her rudely.

"Shhhh, Alice! Tell me what he said, Bella?"

"Edward, I think—" Alice interrupted again.

"Shut up, Alice!" he cut her off again. Edward's voice was commanding me to answer him, concern etched in his tone.

I shook my head. "It's nothing, Edward. He was just some drunken asshole. After I went to him, he told me he made me come with one finger, so imagine what he could do with his whole hand."

"Fucking disgusting!" I think Rosalie spoke for all of us.

"He knew you Edward, and he knew we were together. He said you liked them feisty, whatever that's supposed to mean," I explained.

"It was him," Alice said under her breath.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Alice?" Edward asked, turning abruptly to face her.

"When I was coming back from the bathroom, I thought I saw James." As soon as Alice said his name, Edward tensed up and his fist clenched at his side.

"Was she with him?" Emmett asked.

"What the hell is going on? Edward?" I asked.

"ALICE! Was she with him?" Edward ignored me and addressed Alice, demanding an answer

Suddenly, the Cullen siblings were in protective mode, exchanging purposeful looks without speaking. Emmett positioned himself in front of the sliding door so anyone wanting to come in had to physically get around him first. Being over six foot five, I wished them good luck. Edward's hand tore through his hair and Alice wrung her hands nervously.

"I don't know, Edward. I only saw him. I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but Jasper came to find me in a flap and when I came back here and saw you and Emmett looking so worried, I put two and two together."

"Stay here!" Emmett instructed, and he and Edward left the VIP room together. Jasper took over Emmett's stance at the doorway guarding against something we weren't privy to, while the three of us girls sat down on a love seat together.

"What's going on Alice? Who's she? Who's he, for that matter?" I asked. I was scared and confused and did not like the looks that Edward, Emmett, and Alice had shared.

"Let's wait for Edward, okay?" Alice almost begged.

"No!" Rosalie was pissed, "Who the fucking hell was he?"

Alice sighed deeply. "His name is James. He's an acquaintance of Edward's ex."

"Why are Emmett and Edward so upset? What aren't you telling us?" Rosalie was barking.

"Can we wait for Edward and Emmett to come back? It's better if Edward explains everything."

"No, it can't wait. What the hell is going on?" Rosalie was demanding just as Emmett and Edward came back into the room. I jumped up and went to Edward, who was furrowing his brow, his lips pursed. Aro, the manager who brought us to our room when we arrived followed behind, a clip board in his hand.

"I'm checking the guest list from tonight and there's nothing out of the ordinary on it." His finger scrolled down the names as he spoke. "There are four Cullen's listed, all accompanied with dates, it seems."

"Four?" Edward asked. He snatched the list out of the manager's hand; Aro recoiled slightly at his impudence.

"Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Tanya Cullen…Fucking hell!" Edward tossed the list at Emmett and stalked away from me, his hands pulling at his hair. I was beyond confused. Tanya Cullen? Edward's ex was Tanya, but they weren't ever married…were they? What the fuck was going on? I walked over to stand beside Edward and lightly touched his arm He flinched until he realized it was only me.

"Edward?" I only spoke his name, but that one word asked a dozen questions I needed answers to. His arm went around my waist and he pulled me closely, protectively, and kissed my forehead firmly.

"Just give me a minute, then I'll explain, okay?" he asked, almost pleading in his tone. It took a lot for me to nod, trusting him. Edward and Emmett exchanged looks as Alice made herself comfortable in Jasper's arms on the love seat. Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration.

"Thank you, Aro. We'll handle things from here." Emmett extended his hand to him politely.

"I'm sorry if something made you uncomfortable here tonight." He shook hands with Emmett and nodded his head before backing out of the room, closing the sliding door behind him.

Rosalie spoke as soon as Aro left. "What the fuck is going on?" she demanded, glaring directly at Edward. He sighed and as we waited for him to start explaining, we heard the DJ announce another request through the speakers. Had he not dedicated the song to 'Edward', none of us would have even noticed.

"Alright, this next request is for Edward. My apologies to the girl you're with tonight, buddy!"

With that, 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne started to play and I got shivers listening to the lyrics. Key phrases hit me and I got goosebumps as the words penetrated my head.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious_

_And so yeah, I'm a mother fucking princess_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

"Wow! Psycho much?" Rosalie uttered part way through the song. "Now, who's going to tell us about Tanya Fucking Cullen?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Tart - Thank you. She's the Beta queen and I love her so much! I need to fed-ex you some Crispy Crunch, girlfriend! I owe you!.**

**In this chapter, we learn all about Tanya...**

**If you like, leave me some love. If you hate, leave me a tongue lashing, I can handle it, I promise! My beta already has the next chapter so I'll get that out soon enough.**

**Chapter 15**

Rosalie asking who 'Tanya Fucking Cullen' was had certainly sobered us all up, but Edward choose to ignore her question, which really pissed her off. Thankfully, Emmett had the uncanny ability to reign her in.

"How'd she figure it out?" Edward directed his question to Emmett, who had pulled Rosalie to his side and was whispering quickly in her ear, calming her down a bit, but I could see she was biting her tongue. She glared at Edward icily and folded her arms across her chest in obvious annoyance.

"It wouldn't be hard, Edward. I play for the Seahawks, this club is affiliated with the team." Emmett shrugged, his arm tight about Rosalie's waist. "It's probably just a fluke she happened to be here at the same time we were."

"Security?" Edward questioned.

"Leaves something to be desired, apparently, since she used 'Cullen', which wouldn't be on her ID, unless she has a forged one. Most likely she flirted or bribed her way past." I saw recognition flicker across Emmett's face. "Wait! She was already here when we arrived! Remember the bouncer saying the rest of our party was already here? I just assumed he meant the guys from the team, but he meant Tanya!"

"She was probably watching us dance. Fuck!" Edward cursed. "Do you think Bella was in danger?" He said the words in a hushed voice.

"You do know I'm right here?" I asked irritably. "Edward, I think I've been more than patient, but now I want some answers. What the fuck is going on?"

Rosalie nodded her head, the smug look on her face told me she was proud of me for demanding some answers. Oddly enough, Jasper and Alice had made themselves scarce during all of this, snuggled quietly on one of the loveseats.

Edward sighed heavily and I thought for a minute he wasn't going to answer me, but he finally spoke, his voice strained. "We're talking about my ex, Tanya."

Well, no shit Sherlock.

"Ex, as in ex-wife?" I choked out.

"No, girlfriend, well fiancé, technically, but still very much an ex." Edward's hand rubbed his eyes in exasperation. "Remember I told you we didn't break up on the best of terms? Tanya's a little crazy."

"Sounds like it." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Edward continued. "Tanya has a jealous streak. Mix that with her violent tendencies, and add in one slimy new boyfriend, and you have an ex of epic proportions."

"Why would she want to hurt me, Edward? I mean, I don't know her, I wasn't hitting on her boyfriend or anything."

"To hurt ME, Bella. She tried once before to hurt me, then went after my family. Now she's going after the one thing that's very dear to my heart." Edward brought his hand to my face, cupping my chin, and tracing down my jaw with his thumb. That statement made me happy, knowing that Edward felt so strongly about me, but it was quickly over-shadowed by the serious nature of our discussion.

"Can we just go home? I promise to explain everything to you there. I'd just feel more comfortable if we were home." Edward asked and I could at least let him have that.

The six of us somberly gathered our things and headed for home, each of us girls held tightly by our man as we left the club. Emmett and Edward kept a watchful eye as we waited curb side for the Hummer to come from the valet, just in case Tanya and James were still around. The drive back was a much different story from the make out session a few hours earlier. Even Emmett, who I could count on for an off color joke or comment was serious, both hands on the wheel at ten and two. Edward sat beside me, his hand protectively on my leg, but his brow was still furrowed, his eyes narrowed in concentration. I looked over at him and he frowned slightly and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about this," he whispered. Honestly, I didn't know what to think at that point. All I knew is that I needed to hear what Edward had to say and decide from there where our relationship was going.

Back at the apartment, Alice gave me a quick hug in the hallway before she and Jasper disappeared into her suite. Rosalie unlocked our front door and I followed her over the threshold, Edward behind us. Emmett lagged behind at the door, asking Rosalie to join him upstairs.

"Yeah right, Emmett," she scoffed. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to hear about this psycho bitch and her beau first hand from Edward. I want to know what we're up against." She sat down on the red chair, her arms crossed over her chest in defiance. I loved that she said what 'we're' up against, her protective nature shining through. And THAT was why she was my best friend. I smiled my thanks to her and squeezed her hand and she reciprocated with a half smile for me.

"It's fine, Emmett." Edward resigned himself to the fact that Rosalie was not leaving anytime soon. I was glad he didn't try to fight Rose on it because she would not have taken kindly to that. Emmett sat on the floor at Rosalie's feet, sighing dramatically until Rosalie smacked his arm roughly, shutting him up. Edward sat down heavily on the couch next to me, rubbing his face with his hands, exhaling slowly.

"I don't know where to begin," he said, looking at Emmett for some big brother guidance. Emmett lifted his eyebrows and shrugged slightly. This was obviously not his story to tell.

"How about at the beginning?" I suggested.

Edward let out a quiet laugh. "Do you have all night?"

"Yes, I have all night, start at the very beginning," I coaxed.

"I met Tanya in my last year of college, at a frat party. She was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen," His voice trailed off in remembrance. My heart felt deflated for a moment, but I knew he was just reminiscing so I let go of the hurt. "Prettiest girl until I met you, Bella." He smiled at me genuinely. "She had long, strawberry blond hair, athletic, fit body and a beautiful smile. . ."

"The girl with James tonight, that was Tanya?" I interrupted, easily recalling her reddish hair. Edward nodded.

"I don't doubt it." Edward nodded. "Tanya and I clicked immediately. She was almost done her business degree and already had a job lined up in corporate finance in the city. After I graduated, we got a place together. It was a trendy one-bedroom apartment, right in the heart of downtown Chicago. We were the couple people wanted to be; young, urban professionals, double income, no kids." He took another breath. "Life was really good for a while. I already had the job as Emmett's manager and the salary paid me well." Here, Edward paused and smiled at his brother before continuing.

"I bought myself a hot car, had a hot girlfriend, a sweet place to live. I thought I had everything I wanted. Tanya and I had our ups and downs, like most couples. She liked to flirt and I had a jealous streak – a very dangerous combination. I traveled with Emmett a fair bit in the beginning, not for long stretches, just a weekend here, and a few days there. Then the tables turned, and suddenly it was Tanya who was jealous. She would worry when I was out of town, she'd been a cheerleader in college and she knew some of the stuff that happened when on the road, away from the comforts of home." He turned his eyes toward me.

"Those stories you heard Emmett telling at the pub that first night weren't embellished. That shit actually happened." Edward looked at me, with trepidation in his beautiful green eyes. I nodded at him, remembering the lewd nature of some of those stories. It was funny at the time but now, thinking some of the shit involved Edward, it was less funny.

Edward once again read my mind, "None of that ever involved me though, Bella, honest," he assured me and Emmett nodded in confirmation. "Some of it didn't even involve Emmett either, but he likes to tell stories, even if they aren't his own."

Emmett smiled shyly. "What can I say? I have an image to uphold." He winked.

"It got to the point where Tanya would call me thirty, forty, times in a weekend. Always wanting to know where I was, who was I with, what I was doing."

"Obsess much?" Rosalie interjected.

Edward shrugged. "I could relate to how she was feeling though, our jealousy united us. So I took her calls, tried to set her mind at ease, but it didn't always work. I knew it was hard for her to be at home while I was away, not knowing exactly what was going on." He ran his hands through his hair. "Her job was stressful as well and didn't allow time for her to travel with us. Our relationship wasn't all bad. There were times I'd arrive home after a few days away and she would be loving and sweet. The Tanya I first met at the frat party, the Tanya I fell head over heels in love with. Those times, she'd have a romantic, candle lit dinner waiting for me, dressed in a sexy little outfit, and often we'd barely make it through dinner..." He stopped abruptly, looking at me. "Fuck, Bella I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Edward. I need to hear this. Go on." I told him gently.

He took a breath in, casting his eyes downward. "Sometimes though, I'd arrived home and she would be in my face, yelling and screaming, cursing, telling me she knew I'd cheated on her. I swear to God, I never did! I barely even looked at other women," he defended himself to me, Rosalie and Emmett. "Tanya would be so angry, she'd lash out at me, yelling, screaming, hitting me out of frustration, whatever. It wasn't a big deal." He shrugged, downplaying it. "Eventually I got smart-"

Emmett interrupted with a snort then quietly apologized.

Edward continued, "I'd buy her gifts before I'd leave on a business trip. Clothes, jewelry, anything I thought she'd like to have - small reminders of me. When I was away, I'd have huge bouquets of flowers sent to her, text her silly or sexy messages, email her love poems, something to let her know she was always on my mind. Sometimes that was enough, but more often then not, it wasn't."

I felt compelled to touch him, so I reached for his hand, placing it in my lap. Edward smiled at me and continued. "My family hated her from the get go. They thought she was unfriendly, catty even."

"She was a bitch, Edward. Come on, man, can't you at least admit that now?" Emmett insisted, almost impatiently at Edward's reluctance to admit it, but Edward shrugged.

"Honestly, I think her confidence came across as more bitchy than she was." Edward laughed nervously. "Mind you, she could be really bitchy."

"Not only that, but Alice had seen Tanya go off on Edward once for no apparent reason," Emmett added.

"Oh my God, that was a bad scene." Edward shook his head, remembering. "I don't recall what that fight was about, but Tanya picked up a glass vase and chucked it clear across the room, barely missing my head, and it shattered against a wall. Of course Alice blabbed to mom, dad, and Emmett, and they had even more reason to hate her then. I tried to rationalize Tanya's anger as just insecurity, but my parents wouldn't listen. They tried to tell me that love shouldn't be so much work, but I was blinded by what I thought was loveand with a three-year history with her, I couldn't just throw it away. I couldn't give up on us, not without one last ditch attempt."

His voice softened and I could guess where this was going. "So one afternoon I went to Tiffanys and bought her a diamond ring. I rented a fucking helicopter and proposed high above the Chicago skyline on the fourth of July, with the fireworks as our backdrop. It was perfect, really it was."

I couldn't imagine something more perfect than the man I loved proposing in such a romantic way. It must have been beautiful.

Rosalie whistled under her breath. "That had to cost some serious dough!" Emmett nodded.

"I did this all of my own accord, I didn't consult with anyone. I knew if mentioned my plan, everyone would try to talk me out of it. Maybe that should have been a red flag for me, but I was in love and not thinking straight. I honestly thought giving Tanya a permanent piece of my heart would reassure her." His voice was quiet and I could tell this was a painful memory.

"Emmett and I were in negotiation with sponsors that week and I had to fly out with him for various meetings across the US the next day. Tanya and I had a very romantic night and I thought I was leaving her on cloud nine. I got home two days later, expecting her to be in pre-marital bliss, wedding magazines strewn around the house and shit. I didn't tell Em about our engagement until the flight back home. The fact that he didn't congratulate me should have told me something." I could tell that had hurt him, Emmett's approval meant a lot to Edward.

"I'm sorry, Bro," Emmett told him sincerely, "You kind of sprung that on me and I didn't know what to say to you." We could all see how badly he felt about it. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck, comforting him.

"I knew you weren't happy with my decision, Emmett, but we're still cool." Edward leaned over and knocked knuckles with Emmett as a sign of their brotherhood being solid.

"Being Emmett, he decided to be the bigger person. He asked to come back to the apartment with me to congratulate Tanya in person and see the ring. Of course I agreed; I was excited, I wanted him to see we could be happy, I needed him to see Tanya in good spirits, planning our life together." Edward stopped talking. He took several deep breaths. He unclasped his hand from mine, flexed his fingers then continued.

"I walked into the house, calling out for her, Emmett right behind me. I knew I was in trouble as soon as I saw her come out of the kitchen. She was obviously pissed about something. Her eyes were blazing amber, her arms flailing about, yelling obscenities before I had a chance to even say hello." He looked up at me. "I still have no idea what set her off that day. I never really knew how she morphed into that jealous rage on any given day, actually. Tanya didn't say hello or offer me a hug. We'd gotten engaged only two fucking days before; I wasn't expecting that shit. Instead she walked right up to me, and started wailing on me. Hitting my chest, screaming at me, telling me she knew I fucked some dirty whore while I was away. I almost wish I had because then she would have been justified, I would have deserved it."

"I was like 'holy shit Bro!' and started to back away from her," Emmett put his hands up mimicking his actions from that day. "I wanted to give them privacy to sort out whatever it was that pissed her off."

"That's about when she fucking clocked me with her left hook, punching me right here." Edward tapped his finger just under his eye. "Fucking bitch had MY two carat diamond ring on her finger, and that's what fucking hurt more than the punch." His voice had gotten louder as he spat out the words.

Both Emmett and Rosalie looked at the floor awkwardly as Edward spoke. I was looking at Edward's face, watching all the emotions of that day play out on his face. It pained me to see him hurting like that.

"As she was wailing on me, I fucking snapped! I grabbed her roughly and threw her up against the wall, hard. In an instant, I lost myself in my anger, my fist smashing through the drywall right beside her head. I watched her eyes go wide with fear, but I didn't fucking care. I wanted her to fucking hurt like she had hurt me." It was silent for a moment as all of us digested his words. Emmett broke the silence, his voice quiet.

"Fuck, I have never seen Edward so furious before in my life."

Edward hung his head in obvious shame.

"If it hadn't been for Emmett literally holding back my fist, I would have punched her, I swear to God, I would have fucking hit her back. Emmett dragged my ass out of there, pinning my arms behind my back. I admit I was completely out of control. I was screaming at Tanya, asking her what the fuck was she doing to us. I called her a fucking cunt one second then yelled that I loved her in the next. I was so stupid, thinking that I was still in love with her." He shook his head incredulously. "That was the last time I ever set foot in our home. All my stuff is still there; I never bothered to get it back." That explained why he'd had to buy all new furniture for the penthouse.

Emmett continued the story. "I threw him in my car and brought him to my parent's house, I didn't know what else to do, he was literally crazy with anger. Longest drive ever!" Emmett laughed nervously, "Edward begged me to bring him back to her, but I refused to do it, so he cursed me the whole way to mom and dad's."

"My anger was destroying me inside. I punched Emmett's dashboard and broke three fingers on my right hand, but I didn't care. The pain in my hand felt better than the pain in my heart."

"You still owe me for that repair, by the way," Emmett smirked, obviously trying to lighten the mood a little. Edward mumbled something about giving him cash later, but I didn't quite catch what he'd actually said.

Emmett continued the story. "I'd sent Alice a text while I was driving and she met us at my parent's house. When Edward and I arrived, we had a family intervention right then and there, hoping to talk some sense into him."

"Being at my parent's house didn't calm me down - I was still on a tirade and they were all witness to my fury. Yelling, swearing, and when I punched a hole in my parent's living room wall I freaked the fuck out of my poor mom. They'd never seen me like that before. I was always the reserved one. Emmett, yes, they would expect that from him," Edward laughed softly and Emmett smiled guiltily. "But me, never!"

"They tried to convince me what I felt wasn't love. It really fucking sucks to hear that from the four people you respect the most in this world, Bella." He looked at me, his eyes seeking comfort in mine. "To have someone disregard what you truly believe is love? It's heart wrenching. It was my mom who finally got through to me that night. She took me by my broken hand and dragged me over to a mirror. 'Edward,' she said, 'Look at you. I've never seen you so angry or so violent. Is this what love is to you?' I didn't recognize the man staring back at me. And it scared me."

"It scared all of us, Edward." Emmett said somberly.

"My dad forced me into therapy with a colleague of his, a psychologist trained in anger management. Dr. Bailey really helped me through my jealousy and anger issues. I realized early on I didn't want to be the man who lives in fear of what he might be capable of. He couldn't heal my heart or take away the bitterness but he did help me realize that Tanya was a toxic situation for me to be in. Took me a good seven months, though." Edward chided himself quietly with a laugh. "It was during that time that my brother, my dad and I got the tattoo - Primum non nocere' - first, do no harm. It is my physical reminder to be a better man. My family really carried me through." He smiled when he talked of his family, sharing a moment with Emmett that didn't go unnoticed by Rosalie and me. I knew they were close and now I understood why.

Edward took a deep breath and he looked calmer now with that off his chest. "In any case, Tanya moved on fairly quickly after our break up. Too quick, actually. I'm pretty sure her relationship with James was already in the works when we were still together." He looked so crestfallen when he admitted that fact. "For a year after that, Tanya and James would show up at Emmett's games, at restaurants where I'd be with friends, or just loiter outside my parent's house. She wasn't physically abusive at all, just silently baiting me, but it put everyone on edge," Edward told us.

"More because we didn't know how Edward was going to react. If he attacked her again, especially in public, there would be hell to pay, no doubt." Emmett explained.

"She may not have been abusive to me again, but she took a fucking baseball bat to my car. Told the police there was a break-in at our underground parking, odd though, that only my car was trashed. I fucking loved that car, and she knew it. Stupid bitch."

"There were a few other incidents that happened. We could never prove it was Tanya or James, but we know it was them. Dad's tires were slashed while he was at work, my mom's front garden was ripped apart, Alice's apartment ransacked…." Emmett explained, his voice trailed off and he sighed.

Edward picked up the story. "Emmett actually went to the apartment to meet with her rationally. When that didn't work, he did what any other concerned brother would do - he paid her off."

Emmett laughed. "Apparently, it wasn't enough."

Rosalie grunted, "I think it would take an awful lot of money to keep that psycho bitch out of commission!"

"Trust me, it was a substantial amount of money."

Rosalie cocked an eyebrow. Why was it that everyone could do that but me?

"This may be a good time to admit something to you girls." Emmett looked at Edward for approval, and Edward waved for him to continue.

"Edward, Alice, and I are, uh, financially stable, shall we say."

"Obviously, Em, you're a star quaterback." Rosalie rolled her eyes playfully.

Emmett shook his head. "That's just pocket change, sweetheart. I was pretty fucking loaded before that all happened," he confessed, grinning wildly.

"What?" Rosalie answered because I hadn't comprehended the statement yet. The two brother's personalities were essentially defined by how they each reacted to the statement. Edward looked rather uncomfortable with telling us, while Emmett's grin grew substantially

"Between us, we have about twenty-one million," Emmett stated. Edward groaned softly, and not the sexy groan that I love so much.

"Holy fuck!" Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"So, uh yeah, Emmett tried to pay her off and the harassment stopped for a while. Then she turned up tonight." Edward's tone was heavy with disbelief.

"Wait, go back a sec. Where did you get twenty one MILLION dollars from?" Rosalie was hung up on that.

"Mom's only brother, our Uncle Felix, was involved in oil exporting. He started his business in Chicago and it expanded to overseas quickly. Felix didn't have any family except us and when he died of a massive heart attack, he left his money to us. It was put in trust, but we gained full access when we turned legal age." Emmett explained. "Anyway, back to psycho bitch," he gestured for Edward to continue.

"Dad's brother is a judge back in Chicago, and Uncle Alec pulled some strings to get a restraining order put in place faster than it normally takes. Soon after, Emmett started looking at signing with the Seahawks just to get me away from her. And Alice decided she would start her business out here. My dad is even looking at transferring hospitals so we can all be on the west coast together."

Edward reached for my hand, his eyes only on me and spoke quietly. "My whole family has uprooted themselves, all for me, Bella. I owe them everything." I could see the gratitude in his eyes.

"We're family, Edward, that's what you do for blood," Emmett said, very matter of fact.

"That's why we were so concerned at the club tonight, we really don't know what to expect from either one of them," Edward told us.

"But what about your restraining order?" I asked.

"Each state has their own laws about domestic violence and restraining orders. I'll look into it tomorrow, but I doubt it has any bearing seventeen hundred miles away from where it was issued." Edward sighed. He looked at me then with his forlorn eyes, the guilt and sadness ripping into my heart. He looked so vulnerable and I didn't know what to say to him. No words could heal that hurt. I leaned over and kissed the spot under his eye where he'd indicated Tanya had hit him. Edward smiled meekly.

"Thank you," he said quietly. His face was drawn and he looked utterly exhausted. It was getting close to two a.m. by now.

"There's really not much more the story. Rosalie, do you want to head to bed?" Emmett asked, sensing that Edward and I needed some time alone. Rosalie nodded.

"Do you guys want up or down tonight?" Emmett asked.

"We'll stay here, Emmett," Edward answered for us. The brothers hugged while Rosalie and I shared one as well. Emmett slung his arm around me in a big brother sort of way as we watched Rose and Edward hug.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe," I heard Edward whisper in Rosalie's ear. She nodded, then took Emmett's hand and left for the penthouse. Edward locked the door behind them.

"You ready for bed, Bella?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah, I just need a shower first, I feel all gross from dancing earlier."

"Me too."

I smiled at him. "We could conserve water and have a shower together?" I suggested, and Edward smiled shyly.

"I'd like that."

In the bathroom, we both undressed ourselves. I unzipped my dress and it slipped to the floor in a puddle, my strapless bra and panties didn't join until Edward was naked as well. Edward removed his jacket, unbuttoned his vest and his shirt then removed his pants and boxers. Watching him strip was sexy as hell, his eyes narrowed in on mine the whole time.

I stepped into the warm water and leaned back to wet my hair. Edward reached for the shampoo, poured some into his hands first, then into my hair, his fingers massaging my scalp. I leaned back once again to rinse out the bubbles then traded places with Edward so he could have the water while I applied conditioner. Unfortunately, my shower wasn't big enough for us both to be under the stream at the same time.

"Trade spots with me for a second?" I asked. We did and I rinsed the conditioner out with Edward's help. His hands ran over my scalp and down the length of my hair helping to rinse it thoroughly. His touch was gentle and kind in nature, totally non-sexual, which made me want him all the more, damn him.

I went to return the favor of washing his hair and Edward dropped to his knees to make it easier for me. His eyes closed and his chin dropped to his chest while his hands rubbed my calves. Slowly and meticulously I rubbed the shampoo into his hair, working it into a rich lather. I giggled when I gave him a mohawk, and Edward looked up with me with his beautiful green eyes and smirked at my playfulness. I spent extra time massaging the knots that had formed in his neck and shoulders; Edward moaning softly under my touch. When I was done, he stood up to rinse then switched back with me again so I could be warmed under the spray. His erection poked me in the back as we traded, and he apologized quietly.

I squeezed a generous amount of body wash onto my bath sponge and start working small circles on Edward's shoulders and chest. Asking him to turn around, I worked across his shoulders and lingered over the tattoo he got with his dad and brother. Lazily, I soaped down his back – that strong, lean, sexy back - and dawdled over the swell of his buttocks before washing his legs. When he turned around again, I forgo the sponge, dropping it soundlessly to the floor of the shower, in lieu of my fingers on the ripples of his abdomen. My hand drifted down the bumpy terrain, lingering briefly on his fuck me sideways tattoo before sliding down the V directly to the smooth, long shaft that was practically begging for my attention.

"Bella." Edward said my name quietly as I wrapped my fingers around him. "This isn't necessary." Contrary to his words, he was positively throbbing in my hand and I was sure a release right then would be welcomed.

"I want to, Edward, please." He understood my need and closed his eyes to the sensation. Slick with body wash, my hand glided effortlessly, up and down the full length of him at an increasing rate. Fairly quickly, Edward released himself into my fist with a soft moan.

"Fuck, Bella." He bent his head and kissed my lips softly. "Thank you."

After a few more minutes under the spray, we turned the water off, wrapped ourselves in bath sheets, and brushed our teeth, Edward sharing my toothbrush. Oddly enough, it didn't gross me out as much as I thought it would, but perhaps that was because I used it first. We climb into bed naked, lying on our sides, facing each other. Edward tucked a piece of my wet hair behind my ear, and it was then that I realized that going to bed with wet hair and a new boyfriend was not the best idea. Fuck it.

"I hope I haven't scared you away," he said quietly.

And I hoped I didn't scare him away in the morning with my freaking afro!

"Why? You're not the psychotic one, your ex is." I could sense Edward smile in the darkened room. "Besides, your twenty-one million makes you pretty damn attractive," I tease.

Edward groaned. "That's was another blessing about moving here, people don't know about that. Back in Chicago, Uncle Felix's death was a big deal - he was an iconic tycoon of sorts. When he died, word got out about our inheritance. It's hard to date someone, wondering if they are interested in you or your money."

I couldn't understand that, no one would be with me for my bank account, trust me.

We were silent for a minute.

"She really broke your heart, didn't she?" I asked quietly.

"That she did," Edward admitted. "I tried to move on after Tanya, but my heart was too broken to complicate a relationship with love, or any feeling remotely romantic. I couldn't have a conventional relationship, I was too bitter. It was easier to have sex for the sake of sex, no strings attached. Until I met you at the pub, and that all changed. For the better, definitely." He pulled me close to him, maneuvering me onto my back and under him.

"I know now that what I felt for Tanya wasn't love. Simply because what I feel for you, Isabella, overshadows my best memory of her a thousand times."

As Edward spoke, he placed kisses down my chin and throat, across my breasts. He sucked my nipples gently then continued down my torso. His nose nuzzled lower and soon his lips planted an exquisite kiss on my clit and I reveled in the contact. Edward's chin gently nudged my legs apart; the stubble against my inner thighs caused me to groan, and he purposely rubbed his chin against me again. Fuck, that was awesome!

Edward brought his tongue to my clit, circling and teasing with just the perfect speed and tempo. There was something very sweet about how his hands softly caressed my inner thighs while his mouth was so gentle on me. When his fingers entered me and he sucked my clit ever so gently, I lost myself, whimpering and purring at the same time as the orgasm washed over me.

In the afterglow, we were spooning, my bare back to his naked chest. And, just like that, there was nothing left hidden between us. I knew then all there was to know about the once elusive Edward Anthony Cullen. I cared for him all the more, and I was pretty damn sure the feeling was mutual. Edward hummed quietly in my ear, reassuring me that we were going to be just fine. With everything I had learned about Edward in the past few days, I should have been applying for my own restraining order and getting as far away from him as I could. Quite simply though, the connection I felt to him was inexplicably stronger than it was before, and I KNEW that this was where I was meant to be. Any fears I had about Tanya and James were temporarily cast aside as I drifted off, safe and protected in Edward's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Love-Tart - my amazing Beta - thank you for your help! Sorry I made it a pain in the arse! Some people say my bad, apparently I like to say my dad LOL**

**In this chapter, Edward and Charlie meet for the first time! Enjoy and PLEASE leave my some love! **

**Chapter 16**

After only a few hours of sleep, I woke up early on Sunday morning without Edward in my bed and decided that was my least favorite way to wake up. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, forgoing a bra, and took survey of my hair. As expected, it was a crazy mess. And not in the sexy kind of way that Edward pulls off, so I tied it back into pigtails and walked barefoot to the kitchen.

Edward was sitting at the table, talking quietly on his cell phone and he smiled as I approached. He had put on his dress pants and white shirt from last night, but left it unbuttoned and not tucked in and I couldn't decide if I preferred him dressed up or down. Either way, he looked hotter than Matthew McConaughey in "How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days." And damn him for looking well rested; what an annoying morning person.

Edward's arm glided around my waist and I snuggled up to his side, bending over to kiss the top of his messy bed head – otherwise known as his signature look. His hand slid up my side and he playfully tugged on one pigtail. Covering the mouthpiece of his phone, he whispered "very cute," to me, before he winked one green eye and uncovered the phone to continue his conversation.

"Thanks for your help dad, I appreciate it. Tell mom I will tell her all about Bella one day soon. She just got up so it's hard for me to talk about her when she's standing right here," he smiled at me "Okay….bye….Hi mom," Edward rolled his eyes playfully. "She's hot, mom, currently not wearing a bra, and has a serious boobie boner right now." I gasped and smacked his bicep…hard. Edward rubbed his arm and grinned at me.

"I was totally fucking with you, my dad and I already hung up. But," he tweaked my nipple between his thumb and finger, "you do have a pretty good boobie boner going on." He lifted up my shirt and flicked his tongue over my taut nipple, causing me to sigh happily.

"You know," Edward murmured between flicks, "having your hair in pigtails and foregoing a bra IS pretty hot" –flick, flick- "But I wouldn't recommend you ever leaving the house like this." My eyes closed in bliss as he lovingly tortured me.

"What did you tell your dad?" I asked as Edward reluctantly pulled my shirt down so I could set up the coffee pot and put some bread in the toaster for breakfast. The kitchen clock read six ten a.m.; what the hell was I doing up this early on the weekend? UGH!

"The truth," Edward said quiet simply. "I told him I met a girl that I'm pretty serious about." We shared a look and a smile over that statement. "Then I told him about Tanya and James at the club last night. He's going to try and get a hold of my uncle to see if he has any pull with extending the restraining order out here, maybe have him tap into some resources and find out what Tanya's been up to. But Uncle Alex is in Italy right now, so I don't think he can help me out until he gets back."

"What kind of resources do you want him to tap into, Edward?"

The guilty look of his face spoke volumes. "It's not exactly legal stuff, Bella. Uncle Alex has some friends who could hack into her emails, track her down by her cell phone, and figure out where she is, what her plans are. James, too."

"Maybe Charlie can help us out?" I asked him. I think Edward had forgotten that my dad was a cop, and in a town not too far away. Since Dad's been on the force a long time, he had many associates working in Seattle. I was pretty sure he could help, maybe call in a favor.

"Who?"

"Oh, sorry, my dad. Sometimes I call him Charlie. Anyways, maybe my dad could-"

"No fucking way, Bella!" Edward interrupted me before I could explain. "You're not serious? Do you want me to lose a testicle?"

I slathered peanut butter on our toast and poured our coffees, setting the two cups and plates on the table, before sitting down beside him. The smell of the coffee alone was waking me up, thank goodness.

"My dad can pull some strings-"

"No!"

"First off, don't interrupt me. Second, my dad would do anything to help me out, I'm his only daughter and-"

"No!"

Seriously, I wanted to duct tape his mouth shut and I told him as much.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but there's no way we're involving your dad. Imagine how that would go down. _'Hi Mr. Swan, I'm Edward and I really like your daughter. Unfortunately, sir, I have a psychotic ex girlfriend who followed me here from Chicago, and I'm not sure if she's dangerous or not, and I'd like your help to perform some illegal activities to figure things out.'_ " He rolled his eyes at me. "_On the bright side, sir, I haven't fucked your daughter, yet. I still have thirty days or so before that happens_

"Can I at least run it by Emmett? Let's see what he says."

Edward shrugged. "I really don't care what Emmett thinks, it's my balls on the line here!"

While Edward protested, I ignored him and placed a quick call to my dad to check on his plans for the coming weekend. He informed me that today was his only free day for a while; he had to pull some extra shifts in the next two weeks. He insisted he would be home for the day and would love a visit, although I suspected he'd be cancelling plans to go fishing just for me.

After hanging up with dad, I told Edward about Charlie's work situation, and he agreed to go meet him, but not necessarily to discuss Tanya. I explained that he didn't have to if he didn't feel comfortable. I really wanted them to at least meet, and then decide after that how he wanted to proceed. Edward barked at me to make sure I put a bra on, and I stuck my tongue out at him as he grudgingly went upstairs to shower and change. He was back downstairs in less than half an hour, car keys in hand. Like on our first official date, Edward had managed to plaster his hair down somewhat. I reached over to touch it, but he quickly moved away from me.

"Don't," Edward grumbled, still sounding annoyed, "It took me forever to flatten it down. I certainly can't meet your dad with my hair looking like I've just fucked his daughter."

His eyes narrowed at me when I told him I liked his just-fucked hair.

"Not funny, Bella."

"Relax, Edward, he's not going to bite," I told him, reaching for my purse and locking up as we left.

"Why would he bite when he could shoot me at point blank range?"

We took Edward's car, leaving the top up so his hair didn't get messed up. The radio stayed off and the silence hung between us until finally, I couldn't take the quiet anymore.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

Edward glanced at me. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Maybe because I'm dragging you back to my hick hometown to meet my father for the first time?"

"I'm not mad at you." He reached for my hand and brought it to his mouth, and I enjoyed the feeling of his lips on each of my fingers. "Bella, I'm pretty fucking nervous here." I wanted to laugh; he looked so cute when he was petrified.

"You know my dad isn't really going to shoot you right?"

"I know that!" Edward snorted quietly. "You have to remember, I haven't had to meet a father in a long time. And your dad's a COP. He's going to take one look at me and know exactly what we did last night."

I burst out laughing.

"I highly doubt that Edward, unless of course he brings out the polygraph machine."

Edward looked sideways at me, trying to figure out if I was kidding or not. He was so worked up he didn't even laugh.

"Seriously, if you don't want to talk to him about Tanya, you don't have to. It's a nice day, let's just enjoy it, okay?" He nodded, smiled slightly, and accelerated down the freeway.

Secretly, I loved that Edward was nervous about meeting Charlie. I couldn't wait to see Mr. I-Like-To-Be-In-Control just try to take charge of a situation where my father was involved. My dad was a great interrogation cop; I'd witnessed him toss out rapid-fire questions to Jacob, and watched as Jake caved under the pressure. I had to admit that I was kind of looking forward to watching Edward squirm, if only for a minute. Saying that, I truly believed he would help with the Tanya/James situation if we asked. He came across as being intimidating, but Charlie really had a soft spot for people in need.

Edward cruised along at such a quick pace, we made it to Forks faster than the three plus hours it should have taken, and we arrived just before ten thirty. I directed Edward to my dad's house and he stopped the car directly in front of it. Although he turned off the ignition, he didn't move, his hands were death gripping the steering wheel. I saw him take a deep breath.

"Relax, babe," I tried to be reassuring.

Edward got out of the car and was at my side almost instantly, opening my door for me, giving me his hand to help me out. I laced my fingers with his clammy ones and went up on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"Bella!" My name was hissed from his lips as his eyes darted around. I giggled, Edward glaring at me, as I pulled him to the front door, which my dad opened as we arrived on the front step.

"Dad!" I didn't realize just how much I had missed him until I saw him standing in front of me. I dropped Edward's hand and threw my arms around my father, who hugged me back with reservation - he has never been the touchy feely type.

"Hey, Bells," he said quietly. I breathed in his familiar Old Spice before leaving his arms and stepping back to Edward.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, my dad, Chief Charlie Swan."

Edward wiped his sweaty hand on his pants first, then extended it outward. I saw my dad smirk slightly at Edward's nervousness. He lived for this shit.

"Nice to meet you Charlie, I mean Mr. Chief Swan, Sir." Edward stumbled over his words and I stifled a giggle at his anxious state. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and Edward looked freaking adorable, like a sixteen-year old picking up his prom date. But he wasn't sixteen and thank God for that, or what I performed last night in the shower would've been a criminal offense.

Charlie extended his hand to Edward and they shook hands, tightly and for longer than I thought a hand shake should go on. Dad gave Edward a cool once-over, taking in his attire. I thought Edward looked very respectful in his khaki pants and tucked in dark green shirt that set off his eyes nicely. I wanted nothing more than to ruffle his hair, though; he looked too preppy. But I knew Edward would kill me if I did.

"You can call me 'Chief', Edward, that will be fine." His words were curt. He always insisted Jacob call him 'Chief' as well, establishing his rank from the get go.

"Cullen, you said?" I know my dad was repeating it so he could remember his full name and run a background check on him later. I rolled my eyes at him, uttering "Dad!" under my breath. When they finally released hands, Edward shoved his into his front pants pockets and my dad crossed his over his chest.

"Boyfriend, you say? When did this happen?" My dad was not addressing me, so I kept quiet as Edward answered.

"We met last weekend at a social club-"

"You mean a pub?"

"Uh, yes sir, I mean, Chief. We met at a pub," Edward corrected himself, "We were introduced by my sister, Alice, who lives in Bella's building." Thankfully he didn't tell my dad he'd moved in as well; I'm sure that would go over like a fart in church.

"Yes, I know who Alice is. So you're the football player then?" My dad asked and Edward shook his head.

"That would be my brother, Emmett."

"Emmett and Rosalie are an item now, Dad," I interjected.

"Of course they are. What do you do for work then, Edward Cullen?"

"I'm Emmett's manager."

"Which entails what, exactly?"

"I manage his finances, negotiate his contracts including sponsorships-"

My dad interrupted him. "Who currently sponsors your brother?"

"Jones Soda. We were in talks with Nike, but that is currently on hold."

"Why?" Charlie was unrelenting, but I had to admit Edward was doing just fine.

"Monetary limitations on their part, Chief."

"I see. And you have a college degree for that?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, I have a business management degree from Chicago State. Thinking about going back for my marketing degree as well."

"Hhmmmm." He wouldn't admit it, but I could tell dad was a little impressed.

"I hope to convince Bella to go back to school when I go," Edward added.

What a suck-up! And my dad knew it, because I saw his eyes rolled slightly. With all the brownie points Edward had just earned, deducting a few for blatant brown nosing.

Charlie checked his watch. "What time did you kids leave?"

Edward and I responded at the same time. I lied and told him seven, while Edward told that truth and said seven-thirty.

My father raised his eyebrows at me first, then zeroed in on Edward. "So it only took you three hours then?"

Edward was busted. Let the squirming commence. . .

"There was no line up at the ferry this morning, Chief, and traffic was light being a Sunday." Edward explained.

"So you weren't speeding with my daughter in the car?"

I gulped and looked at Edward.

"I didn't say that, sir." Edward smiled just a touch and I could tell by the way my dad's lips twitched slightly, hiding his own smirk, that he liked Edward's honesty. Both were quiet for a moment.

"I imagine the SLR is aptly named then?" Charlie's eyes drifted to the Mercedes, while still glaring slightly at Edward.

Edward grinned. "Something likethat."

"SLR?" I questioned.

"That's a 2011 Mercedes McLaren SLR, Bella. Sport, Light, Racing," my dad told me, walking past us to the car. Since when did he know anything about cars? I followed behind Edward, back toward the car. He unlocked the doors with the remote and opened the driver's side, leaning in to pop the hood open.

"Front mid-engine like a GT," my dad acknowledged.

Edward nodded. "I debated between this and the Aston Martin actually, but the Sensotronic braking system swayed me."

Charlie furrowed his brow. "I thought there was some debate on Sensotronic brakes?"

Edward waved his hand with a 'pppfffftt' sound. "The braking performance was greatly improved about two years ago. There's now an automatic air brake that, when engaged, the rear elevation angle of the back spoiler is set to sixty-five degrees. The additional rear down force in addition to the markedly increased aerodynamic drag increases peak deceleration." What the fuck was that? Was Edward even speaking English? He must have been though, because Charlie nodded his head in an approving way.

"Supercharged V8 engine, very nice."

They continued to chat, ignoring me completely. As I listened to Edward talk, I couldn't stop thinking about how sexy he looked in his button up shirt, leaning over the engine of his sexy car, talking shop and holding his own against my dad. Certain words Edward said caught my attention: lubricated, stroke, manual mode, dry hump - although later Edward informed me he actually said dry sump. God! I shook my head, dispelling the obscenities that I had conjured.

I announced that I was going inside, but neither one even knew I existed at that point. I let myself into the house and poured a cup of coffee from the pot my dad had already made. It was much too strong for my liking so I added in more milk and sugar. Sitting down at the kitchen table, I tackled the crossword from the newspaper that was spread out. Finally, I heard the guys come in from outside and my dad asking if Edward would like coffee.

"There you are." Edward kissed my cheek as he came into the kitchen. He glanced down at the crossword and pointed to twelve down.

"Incubus," he told me with a sly grin and whispered in my ear. "A male demon believed to have sexual intercourse with sleeping women."

Why the hell would anyone ever know what that word even means? But it fit, so I penciled it in.

Edward thanked my dad for the mug of coffee that was offered to him, and took a sip as he sat on the chair opposite me.

"Ahhh good coffee, Charlie. Thanks again."

Oh shit, he just called my dad 'Charlie'! I waited for my dad to correct him like he did Jacob, giving him the speech about how he was called 'Chief' for a reason. How not only does he demand respect from the citizen's of Forks but from anyone in his home. ESPECIALLY young men who wish to date his daughter.

"No problem, son."

Excuse me? Did he just call Edward 'Son'? Holy shit! Those two must have done some serious bonding out there. I looked in shock between two of my favorite guys and my dad winked his approval at me.

"So what brings you two here today, anyways?" Charlie sat down beside me setting his coffee mug on the table top.

"I wanted to meet the father of the girl I'm dating," Edward stated, making it sound like the whole trip was his idea. I choked on my coffee and Edward patted me on the back, asking if I was okay with a smirk on his lips. Jerk.

Charlie smiled. "That's very good of you, Edward, I appreciate that. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

I blushed, but Edward answered without skipping a beat.

"Completely honorable, I assure you." Edward nailed it, and my dad nodded approvingly.

I am transported back to when dad met Jacob for the first time and he asked that very same question. Jacob had stammered and stuttered, inserting first one foot and then the other. It had been painful to observe and I'd felt so badly for Jacob. Being my first real boyfriend, I'd been pretty mortified as well.

"_Intentions, Chief? I don't have any intentions. I don't have ulterior motives either. I guess my intentions are to get to know your daughter-"_ My dad's raised eyebrows caused him to back pedal._ "I don't mean KNOW your daughter. I mean, I would like to get to KNOW her but obviously not until we're married. Not that I'm asking your permission to marry her because, ugh. Not 'ugh' in a bad way, fuck, oh shit sorry! Shit! Crap this isn't coming out the way it should. So, yeah, uh, sure. Okay then."_

I laughed quietly to myself at the memory, as did Charlie beside me and I knew he was having the same flash back as me.

"I also wanted to talk to you about something on a personal level, Charlie," Edward continued. He rested his arms on the table, leaning forward slightly.

"What is it?"

Edward glanced at me briefly, and my dad misread Edward's look.

"Bella, can you please go up to your room so I can have a moment alone with Edward?" I laughed, but my laughter stopped when I realized he was actually serious.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" My voice rose an octave in disbelief.

"Bella, your language," Dad warned, and Edward shook his head, silently scolding me. I shot daggers at Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes.

"Charlie, it's all good, Bella knows of the situation. She thought perhaps you could help and I'm inclined to agree." He'd definitely wormed his way into Charlie's heart now – he was a sucker for anyone who needed help.

"Go ahead, tell me what's going on."

Edward gave the cliff notes version of Tanya, leaving out a few key parts of the story: the engagement, him losing his temper and the bribery. He did, however, tell him about the stalking, the slashed tires, Alice's break-in, his damaged car, the restraining order, and subsequently the move to Seattle to escape the craziness. Fast-forwarding to last night, he made me tell about James' crude comment to me, during which I blushed furiously, and I mentioned the song dedication as well. Charlie was quiet and thoughtful while we told the story.

"How can I help?" He wondered aloud.

"Well, I don't know what your resources are here. I need to find out where she's staying and if she's planning on staying here for long. That will give me a better idea of what her game plan is. I doubt she was at the club coincidentally." Edward explained.

Charlie nodded his head. "Unfortunately, the restraining order from Chicago has no bearings in Washington state. As for tracking her down, well, finding out where she's staying can be done a couple different ways. One, you could start calling hotels in the vicinity asking for her or James by name, which could take you a while given the sheer number of hotels in the Seattle area."

I should have known my straight-laced father wouldn't do anything illegal.

"Or, I could just access information about the restraining order and run her name through my computer database. Our systems can be linked between states if you have the pass code. It's not exactly legal, but not illegal either - we like to refer to it as 'grey' area." He chuckled a little to himself. "Then I can quite easily track her down by her phone records and credit card information, make a call to the hotel and find out how long the room is registered for. Now, if she's got a laptop in the room and using the hotel wifi, I may be able to assess her personal files, and extract information off her hard drive. Another 'grey' area," he explained. "I'll see what I can dig up on James as well."

Wow, Charlie really was a kick-ass police detective!

"I'll also put a call in to a friend of mine in the Seattle police department and see if he can run some extra security around the apartment complex, just in case."

"I would appreciate that, Charlie. At this point, they both know Bella visually, but I don't believe they know her name or residence." Edward explained.

They decided to head into the police station to work while I stayed behind, offering to clean my dad's house and get started on an early supper for the three of us. Just after four o'clock they arrived back home and we sat down to a meal of seared salmon, rice, and mushrooms in a white wine sauce.

While we ate, they filled me in. My dad was able to determine that Tanya and James flew into town on the Tuesday night red eye flight out of O'Hare Airport. Charlie called 'Caius', the nightclub, speaking directly to Aro, and discovered 'Tanya Cullen' had called daily to see if her 'cousin', a Mr. E. Cullen with the Seahawks, had put them on the VIP list. Apparently this didn't raise any red flags for the staff, and Aro apologized for the slip up and promised more strict security practices in the future. Saturday night was the only night Tanya had shown up at the club because staff had confirmed her 'family' was going to be there as well.

Unfortunately for us, Tanya and James had been very careful and there was no record of a Tanya Denali/Cullen or James Meyer or variations of their last names, registered at any hotel. Credit cards listed to Tanya had no current activity, which meant they were either staying under a false name and/or paying cash for everything.

Although Tanya's cell phone number was still connected, it had not been used since Monday afternoon, and there was no cellular listing for James. My dad assumed both were using pay-as-you-go cell phones. He also assumed they were both still in the Seattle area, since their names hadn't been listed as passengers on any previous or upcoming flights.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more assistance, guys." I could tell he was frustrated with himself for not being able to help out more.

"It's okay, Charlie, I really appreciate you spending your day off trying," Edward told him sincerely.

"I'm not giving up yet, I'll run credit card checks each day. I'm guessing that if they go back to Chicago, they'll resume normal use of their phones and credit cards. I'll keep you posted, of course."

"Thank you, Dad," I told him, and he smiled at me.

The conversation for the rest of dinner was much lighter and we shared some laughs. Shortly after we finished cleaning up the dishes, and I packaged up leftovers for dad's freezer, Edward said we should hit the road so we didn't miss the last ferry. Edward and Charlie shook hands on the front steps, and Edward told me he'd wait for me in the car, politely making himself scarce, smirk on his face.

"He's a good guy, Bells," my dad informed me as we watched Edward saunter back to his car. I was checking out his ass; Charlie was checking out the car, I'm sure.

"I know."

"He must care about you a lot if he was willing to risk being castrated to come here and face me in person to tell me about his psychotic ex-girlfriend."

"The feeling is mutual, I care about him a lot too."

"So, you'll be _careful_?" The way he said 'careful' made me blush.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed.

"What? I'm too young to be a grandpa, don't you think?" He had his serious face on.

"Edward and I aren't...yeah...uh anyways..." I fumbled over my words and kicked at an imaginary rock with my foot.

Beside me, my dad nodded. "I know you aren't." My eyes went wide and I wondered how he knew. Dad saw my surprised face and chuckled.

"Trust me, Bella, I can spot a liar pretty easily in my line of work. Edward is a stand up guy. I have no doubt that his intentions are truly honorable. Saying that, don't let Rosalie influence you in doing anything you aren't comfortable with. I know all about her!" He shook his head in warning. "Seriously, be mindful when you're out. If you notice anything out of the ordinary, call the police. Do you still have your pepper spray?" Charlie fell back into police mode so easily.

"I do, Dad. Thanks for having us over. We'll talk soon." I kissed his cheek and got into Edward's car, waving goodbye as we drove away.

"You're dad's awesome," Edward told as we approached the outskirts of town. "He's not as intimidating as you made him out to be."

"You won him over with your fancy little car, that's all," I teased. Edward grinned, petting the steering wheel lovingly.

The drive back was much more relaxed than the drive to Forks. Edward sang along with various tunes and I drifted in and out of sleep as we coasted home. Back at my apartment, Rosalie and Emmett were snuggled up on our couch, watching a movie. They made no effort to disentangle themselves as we walked in, and I didn't blame them; they looked pretty comfortable.

"Hey! Where'd you guys disappear to today?" Rosalie asked.

"Home to Forks, actually," I informed her and her eyebrows rose. I grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and handed one to Edward, sitting on the red chair opposite him.

"You met, Chief?" Rosalie asked. "And you're still alive? That's good," she laughed and Edward shrugged.

"Charlie's a good guy, I like him."

"Don't let Chief hear you call him Charlie!" Rosalie warned.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, Charlie calls Edward 'son', so I think all's well." Rosalie looked incredulous at me, then Edward.

"What? Tell me your secret! He's hated me ever since he found me with Yorkie!" Rosalie shuddered at the memory.

"No secret. We talked about cars mostly. When asked, I was upfront with him about my feelings for Bella and he respected me for it." Edward shrugged like it was no big deal. "I guess not sleeping with you yet worked in my favor. I didn't have to feel guilty during the third degree." He winked at me.

"Oh no," I groaned, "What happened?"

Edward laughed. "It wasn't a big deal. He asked me if my intentions were truly honorable and I told him they were. He made it known that if I dishonored his baby girl that he could make anything look like an accident."

I covered my face with my hands. "I'm so sorry, Edward!"

"It's fine, don't worry. If we ever have a daughter, Bella, I'm going to use that same line on her boyfriends."

If we ever have a daughter. . ? I was still trying to digest that statement when Edward continued.

"Can I just say, though, he isn't Jacob's biggest fan…." I raised my eyebrows at him and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let's just say your dad knows you aren't a virgin anymore, Bella."

"What?" I choked out.

"This I have to hear," Rosalie giggled and Edward continued.

"Apparently, you and Jacob were home for Christmas one year and dipshit left his bag unzipped in the living room…with a box on condoms right on top. Idiot." Edward laughed.

I scrunched up my face, trying to remember when that would have happened. "That was last New Years, I totally remember now. We so did NOT have sex in my dad's house, that's for damn sure!" Not saying Jacob hadn't tried, but there was no way I would have.

"Charlie told me he wasn't impressed and even questioned Jacob about it and Jacob said he was holding them for a friend. Charlie easily saw through that." Both Edward and Rosalie rolled their eyes and we all started laughing. Thinking on his feet was definitely not one of Jacob's strong suits.

"Why the sudden trip home though?" Rosalie wondered after we all stopped laughing.

"I thought Dad could help with the Tanya situation. Turns out we didn't discover anything of great importance though." I explained. Between Edward and I, we filled Rosalie and Emmett in with what little we did find out, acknowledging that we were no further ahead then we were last night, actually. While Edward was talking, I yawned rudely and he laughed at my un-lady-like-ness. Fucked if that's even a word, but I definitely was not exuding sexiness.

"I'm sorry! I got maybe three hours of sleep last night and I have to work tomorrow morning," I apologized.

Rosalie and I both decided to head off to bed and the brothers planned a showdown of Halo 3 on the X-Box in their apartment. Before they left, Edward accompanied me to my room and tucked the blankets around me, casually playing with my hair. I was so exhausted, I fell asleep quickly listening to him hum softly in my ear.


	17. Chapter 17

**My Beta Love-Tart gets all the credit for the edits in this chapter - she rocks! Love ya girl! Go read her amazing story! .net/s/5465923/1/Bedtime_Story**

**Please read, enjoy and leave me your thoughts in a review!**

**Chapter 17**

Monday and Tuesday proved to be hell at work. I could always tell when there was a full moon on the horizon, because all the crazy people would come out of the woodwork and show up in my office. I didn't even need to check the calendar this time to confirm it. To top it off, our computer billing system crashed and the back-up had a virus, so I lost about a week's worth of invoices. I ended up putting in twenty-four hours of work in two days to get everything restored and re-billed. Thankfully, Dr. V rewarded me by giving me Wednesday off. I was looking forward to having some quality time with Edward, until I remembered he and Emmett were flying out early on Wednesday morning for two days. The first part of the trip was to Oregon for another meeting with sponsor hopeful Nike. From there, they were flying to San Francisco for a game on Friday afternoon against the undefeated 49ers, and would be home late on Friday night. I know it wasn't even two full days, but I was already missing him.

Tuesday night I stayed up at Edward's, falling asleep on the couch before eleven, which also meant before I could get some action. The stress and long hours at the office had worn me out. I awoke to a freshly showered Edward leaning over me, placing a goodbye kiss on my forehead. Sitting up in bed, I pulled him to me for a hug, which he was happy to oblige me. I smiled at him in his black dress pants and a purple dress shirt. Trust me, a real man CAN wear purple.

I wanted to give Edward a happy send off considering I'd fallen asleep on him the past couple of nights. Honestly, I was hoping a happy send off for him would include a little bonus for me as well. My fingers easily found the button on his pants, but I was denied.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I'm already running late," Edward told me as he checked his watch. I groaned and pouted at the same time - it's an art, thank you very much.

"Aren't you rich enough that you could just skip this flight and buy another ticket for later one?" I teased.

Edward smiled. "I wish it were that easy. Unfortunately, the big guns at Nike wouldn't take kindly to rescheduling."

He told me to make myself at home in the penthouse but I followed him out, dressed in my fluffy robe, and kissed him goodbye at my front door at the same time Rosalie and Emmett were necking their own goodbye. After they left, Rosalie and I had breakfast and coffee together before she headed off to work and then, for the first time in a long time, I had the apartment to myself.

And I didn't quite know what to do with myself! I dusted, vacuumed, washed the floors, did laundry and spent an hour with Victor Newman over my lunch of crackers, cheese and sliced deli meat. Then, I may or may not have spent quality time with my vibe before having a nap. Really though, who could blame me? Being denied by Edward Cullen made you do that sort of thing.

In the mid afternoon, Edward called to say he missed me. Awwwww! He and Emmett had just finished up their meeting with Nike and said it went well and they were closer to a deal. Before we ended the call, Edward assured me he'd call again later. When my phone beeped a little while later, I was expecting a text message from Edward, not Jacob.

**Jacob: you home? Saw your truck downstairs**

**Bella: yes I'm home. Are you? We need to talk**

**Jacob: I just got back from my course this morning. Can I come down?**

I hesitated for a moment, wondering what Edward would think. But Jacob was still my friend, so I sent him a text back, telling him to come down. A few minutes later, there was a knock at my door and I opened it to Jacob, a big grin on his boyish face. His black t-shirt fit snug across his expansive chest, a thick silver chain hung out over top of his shirt. I remembered giving him that necklace for his birthday last year and smiled at the fact that he still wore it. There was something so familiar about the man standing before me. I didn't know why I even hesitated in inviting him downstairs; we'd always been so comfortable with each other. Just because I had a new boyfriend shouldn't mean I couldn't hang out with Jacob anymore. Right?

Then it all came back to me - Jacob blatantly goading Edward with the fact that one never forgets their first fuck. Meaning him, of course. My smile faded and I furrowed my brow at him.

"Hey," Jacob said quietly, and I was pretty sure he realized he was in a bit of trouble with me because his smile faded slightly.

"Hi."

He shuffled his feet nervously. "Do you want to go for a walk, get a Starbucks maybe?" I told him I'd like that and grabbed my keys to lock up. We walked quietly for a few minutes, the silence only broken by the 'flap' of my flip-flops. It was a bit over cast and although I was in jeans and a tee shirt, I wished I had grabbed a sweater because it was much cooler than it had been. I rubbed my hands over my bare arms to ward off the goose bumps. Jacob noticed and casually threw his arm around me. Fairly quickly, he realized his mistake and apologetically removed his arm.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay Jacob, thanks anyways," I told him. Thankfully, it was just a short walk and soon we arrived at Starbucks. Jacob held the door open for me and I smiled at him. We both ordered Grande Americanos and Jacob treated, and not only because I forgot my purse at home, he offered before I realized I left without it.

"Do you want to sit here for a bit?" I asked, after thanking him.

"Sure, let's grab that couch," he suggested, pointing to an empty seat by window and front entrance. There were only a few other patrons in the Starbucks. A mom and her young daughter sharing a muffin a few tables away, the little girl slurping loudly on her apple juice. There was student working on his lap top, and a guy facing us but on the other side of the room. He was oblivious to everyone with his ear buds to his iPod stuffed in his ears, his ball cap pulled low over his eyes.

I sat sideways on the couch facing Jacob, one leg tucked under me, warming my hands on the coffee cup. Jacob nodded his head toward the guy facing us and asked me in a whisper if I thought he was sleeping and I admitted he very well could be. Back when we were dating, Jacob and I used to love people-watching and Starbucks was one of our favorite places to do it. Always eclectic, eccentric folk hanging out.

"So-" I started to say at the same time Jacob started to speak.

"What's-"

We both laughed and told each other to go ahead, again at the exact same time. Finally I told him to start and he smiled.

"What's new? How are you and Edmond?" He rolled his eyes.

"You know his name is Edward and we're good," I scolded. "How's your face feeling?" I asked, leaning over and rubbing my thumb roughly over his lip where it was split. Jacob tilted his head towards me and gave me a half smile.

"He told you, I'm guessing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Jacob, I'm not stupid. Do you want to give me your version of the events?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I may have mentioned something about us sharing some good times in the past. Perhaps said something about how you never forget the first person you sleep with." Jacob looked smug, certainly not sorry.

"And I'm sure you worded it just as carefully as that, right?" I tried to cock my eyebrow, but Jacob furrowed his brow at me.

"What are you trying to do with your face?" He laughed, poking fun at me.

"Nothing, just had something in my eye," I lied.

Jacob leaned over, tilting my head up to the light with his hand on my chin and peered into my eye, then laughed. "I think you'll live," he teased as I smacked his arm playfully.

"In all seriousness, I really like Edward. I more than like him, actually. And I really like you too, Jacob."

"More than like me too?" He beamed as he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't press your luck."

"Sorry. Thought I'd try."

"I just don't want the two guys I care a lot about at each others throats all the time. What you did was wrong, and I'm not saying what Edward did was right, either. I want to have a relationship with both of you, but if you two can't cool it, I'll have to make a choice, and no one wants that…." I let my words fade off and I knew that he realized who I would choose if I was forced to. I certainly didn't want it to come down to that. Jacob frowned and kept his eyes on the ground. Shit, I felt like a total bitch. I reached over with my hand and touched his bicep, quietly telling him, "I'm sorry."

"You're in love with pretty boy, aren't you?" He sounded mildly disgusted when he asked.

I frowned slightly. I knew that if I said I might be, Jacob would probably have me committed. Edward and I had only known each other for just over a week and he came with baggage that most people would have run, not walked, away from. Yet the connection between us was intense and I couldn't explain it. I shook my head, trying to come up with the words so that Jacob could understand, but I was drawing a blank and that was all he needed.

"You don't have to answer that, Bella. It's written all over your face. I just don't get it. I don't get how you can love someone you barely know." He paused, lifting his deep brown, puppy dog eyes to mine. "Explain it to me, please. Because I'm still in love with you, Bella, and I don't understand how we could have two solid years together and over the course of a week you are suddenly infatuated with some rich bastard."

"How do you know he's rich?"

"Come on, Bella, I've seen his car. That's a five hundred THOUSAND dollar vehicle. Are you attracted to his money? Because that's not the girl I know."

I started shaking my head before he even finished.

"No, of course not!" I was actually insulted Jacob would think that.

"I didn't think so. Then what is it about him?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "I don't know. It's hard to put into words what I'm feeling and even more difficult to explain to someone else when I don't understand it fully myself. God, I wish I could let you see inside my head for a minute so you could feel the attraction-"

"Fuck, no thanks!" Jacob made a face like he was going to be the first patron in the history of the Hastings Street Starbucks to projectile vomit all over their cushy couches. I ignored him and tried to make sense.

"When I met Edward at the pub, there was an instant attraction, on both our parts." I could read Jacob's face and I knew what he was thinking. "It wasn't just physical, there was something deeper. Love at first sight is the only way I can explain it. Don't roll your eyes at me." I glared at him.

"Sorry, it just sounds a little far fetched. Shit like that only happens in chick flicks."

"Maybe," I agreed. "But maybe there's some truth to what I'm saying. Right now, I like what I'm feeling-"

"I bet you are!" Jacob snorted and earned another arm punch from me. "Ouch!" he whined.

"We haven't done THAT yet, Jacob."

"So there's still hope for me, yet!" He winked at me and I had to smile at his false optimism. "Sorry, that was rude. Go on. I'm okay with you being brutally honest with me. I can handle it." He pounded his chest with his right fist twice, showing me he could take it.

I fell back into comfortable friendship mode with him as I finished my coffee and set the empty cup down on the coffee table in front of us. The mom and little girl were just leaving and I smiled as they passed by us. The dude with the ball cap had slumped over even more and I wondered if he'd actually fallen asleep.

"The feelings I have scare me, Jacob. I can't tell just anyone that either." We both knew I was talking about Rosalie. With her obvious dislike for Jacob, she would never understand why I was scared about leaving my past behind and moving into the future with Edward, complications and all. She was still vehemently opposed to anything Jacob. "I'm telling you this as one of my best friends. I'm not that girl who just gives her heart to anyone. There's only been you and now there's someone else and it kind of freaks me out."

"Thanks for being truthful with me. You know I love you, Bells, and no matter what happens, I'll still be your friend. I just want to see you happy."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I am happy."

A smiled emerged from his frown. "Saying that, I still hope he fucks things up and you come crawling back to me." I shook my head - Jacob would always be Jacob.

Well, looky looky sleepy dude was awake. He grabbed his knapsack and left abruptly, bumping into another couple as they walked in. He mumbled a hasty 'sorry' and scooted out. Something about him was vaguely familiar, but I brushed it off as nothing significant. Jacob and I had probably spied on him at one point in our past.

"So a truce then?" I suggested, bringing my attention back to Jacob, who shrugged at me.

"If pretty boy, I mean Edward," he corrected himself when I narrowed my eyes at him, but still said his name with a nasty undertone, "agrees to a truce, I will."

We took a much longer walk back to the complex, as it had warmed up. It felt good to hang out as friends again, especially since he now understood how I felt about Edward and where Jacob and I stood as a couple - which was very far apart! At one point along our walk, Jacob stopped, looking behind him. I asked what he was doing, wondering if he dropped something.

"I just felt like someone was watching me," He looked behind him again. Considering what happened over the weekend with Tanya and James, I was on alert and a bit nervous. I glanced around myself, but couldn't see anyone.

"It's probably some hot chick checking me out, Bella. You'd better look out, I may be off the market soon!" Jacob grinned at me, his teeth gleaming, his chest puffed out like a peacock. Then out of the bushes came an orange tabby cat, prancing right up to us and rubbing herself against Jacob's legs. Both he and I started laughing.

"That may be the only pussy you get, Jacob, enjoy it," I teased.

When we got home, Rosalie flung our front door open, hands on her hips. "Where the fuck have you been?" she barked at me, ignoring Jacob.

"Settle down, she-devil, we just went for coffee," Jacob scoffed at her. "I'll talk to you later, Bella. Thanks for earlier." He leaned over and planted a wet kiss on my cheek to purposely piss of Rosalie before he bounded up the stairs to his apartment.

Rosalie glared at him briefly then barked at me again. "Bella!"

"What?" I asked as I walked into our apartment. "What are you so hell bent on?" Certainly this wasn't about me being out with Jacob?

"Well, Edward called me because he couldn't get a hold of you. I've been calling your cell for TWO hours and you didn't respond. Edward's freaking out by the way, he told me he'd call back in – well one minute from now –" she informed me, checking her watch, "and if you weren't home he was going to charter a helicopter and come home to find you himself. Chief called too and now he's worried as well." She was interrupted by my cell phone ringing, which I'd forgotten on the coffee table.

"Settle down, what's the fuss about?" I told her as I pressed the talk button on my phone.

"What's the fuss about? Are you FUCKING kidding me?" Edward bellowed into the phone. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for HOURS now, Bella."

"Edward, relax, I'm fine! I didn't think-"

"Exactly, you didn't think!" I heard him take a deep breath and he exhaled harshly. His tone when he spoke again was softer. Marginally. "I'm sorry, Bella, I shouldn't yell at you. When I couldn't get a hold of you, I got worried."

"Why? Are Tanya and James more of threat than you're telling me?" I asked, suddenly wondering where it was that I put my pepper spray.

"I don't know honestly, but I got really anxious when you didn't answer your phone. Don't make me hire you a body guard."

"You are kidding, right?" Rosalie was still standing in front of me giving me the hairy eyeball that she could do so well. I walked away from her, into my bedroom, and closed my door for some privacy.

"I'm not kidding, if you don't answer when I call next time, I just might. Where were you anyways?"

"I went out to get a coffee at Starbucks-" Before I could tell him that I went with Jacob, Edward interrupted me.

"For two hours?"

"I went for a walk afterwards, it was a nice afternoon here. I forgot my phone, I didn't mean to make you worry-"

"Well, you did." He sulked into the phone.

"Jacob was with me, I was fine."

Edward groaned. "Oh that's great, that makes me feel much better, thank you, Bella," His voice was thick with sarcasm. "I think I will hire you a body guard after all." I could picture him dramatically rolling his eyes on the other end of the receiver. "Why didn't you tell me right away you were with Jacob?

"Maybe because you keep interrupting me!" I scolded. "Jacob and I had a good talk-"

God damn it, he interrupted me again. "Yeah, 'talking' for two hours," he snorted.

"Yes, TALKING for two hours. And please STOP interrupting me, that's so rude!"

"Sorry." He said it, but he certainly didn't sound like he meant it. Why did guys always have such a hard time with that word?

"You need to stop with the jealousy, Edward, seriously." I was impatient at that point.

Through the receiver I heard Edward sigh heavily and he apologized, this time sounding sincere. "Bella, I'm sorry. I got a little panicked when I couldn't get a hold of you. I over-reacted and you're right, I have no right to be jealous. Please tell me what happened with Jacob?"

"Jacob and I talked about your last run-in. I told him that his words and your reaction were not cool. We actually had a good talk, Edward, and I think he now understands how I feel about you."

"Which is?"

Ahhh, there was that tone I approved of.

"Well, as I explained to Jacob, if I was forced to chose between the two of you right now, I would chose you."

"Jealousy and all?" he quipped sheepishly.

I smiled. "Yes, jealousy and all. I think it has more to do with your messy hair, your sexy tattoos, especially that low, hidden one…." My voice trailed off as the inky loops flashed in my memory, which brought along with it a memory of his V shaped hip bones as well. Mmmmmmmmmmm.

"You like 'Veritas lux mea' do you?" The way the Latin words rolled of his tongue made me bite my lower lip. Damn, that was hot.

"Isabella?"

Oh fuck. Me. Sideways. Edward said my name with a slight accent so it came out sounding more like 'Eee-sa-bella' and he trilled the double L. Panty wetting and nipple tightening for sure. Edward's laugh brought me back to the present.

"You okay over there, Bella?" he joked.

"You are a cruel human being, Edward Cullen. And stop smirking!"

"How do you know I'm smirking?"

For Pete's sake, even his voice smirked!

"I have a pretty good visual in my head of you right now, and I can clearly see your smirk." And your raging cock too, I mentally added.

"Excuse me?" Edward croaked.

Oh fuck me, was that aloud? Where did my filter go? Even though I was alone, I blushed seven different shades of red.

"I wish I was there to see you blushing right about now," Edward teased.

"So, why were you trying to get a hold of me anyways?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Apparently," he laughed.

I sprawled out across my bed on my stomach as we chatted, my knees bent, kicking my bare feet. With the phone cradled between my chin and cheek, I applied polish to my fingernails, I felt like I did when I was sixteen and talking to a boy I was crushing on. Although Tyler Crowley had nothing on Edward Cullen, that was for damn sure!

Edward excitedly told me Emmett signed a deal with Nike, including filming a commercial, which was great news. Tomorrow morning, the guys were catching a flight to San Francisco and I expressed my interest in wanting to go there sometime. Edward suggested maybe I tag along the next time they played, which sounded like fun. We ended up talking for over an hour and a half, only ending our call because my cell battery was almost dead. Before we hung up, Edward reminded me to charge it.

"If I call later and you don't answer, there's going to be a huge, seven foot tall body guard posted outside your door from now on," he threatened.

"Maybe I'd like that," I teased.

"I'll make sure he doesn't have any tattoos or a raging cock, Isabella."

"Goodbye, Edward."

"Bye, my Bella."

I cradled the phone to my chest, keeping Edward close to my heart for a few minutes more as I walked back to the living room to find my charger and plugged my phone in. Rosalie was in the kitchen making supper and it smelled amazing. She made a chicken stir-fry with lots of veggies and toasted cashews and coconut rice. We sat down together and enjoyed it with ice water since we were out of wine.

"Chief called, I told him you were fine, ," she informed me.

"Thanks, I'll call him back tonight. I can't believe everyone got so worked up over nothing." I shook my head, still in disbelief.

"Edward was pretty frantic. He called literally every ten minutes for two hours."

We ate silently for a few minutes until Rosalie spoke again. "So how are you feeling about this whole Tanya situation?"

"Fine, I guess," I said with my mouth full. "I mean, Edward's not the crazy one, she is."

"True. What about his temper though?" she asked cautiously.

I admitted to her that it shocked me when he told us how he threw Tanya up against the wall. I'd seen the anger in his eyes that day when Jacob kissed me, and I could only imagine how much worse it was that day with Tanya and Emmett. "In Edward's defense, Tanya betrayed him. I can't imagine how it would feel to be in love with someone and have that person punch you with your engagement ring on their finger." I felt so bad for the pain that Edward had gone through. He had looked so broken when he was telling us about it.

"How do you feel about him being engaged before?" Rosalie wondered aloud.

"They were engaged for what, two days? It's really not a big deal to me. Why, would it bother you?" I asked.

Rosalie thought for a moment, chewing her food thoughtfully. "Maybe. Knowing Emmett was that serious about someone right before me, I'd be worried about our relationship being a rebound thing."

I snorted. "Yeah I think Edward got the 'rebound thing' out of his system." Rosalie looked confused, and I realized she didn't know about Edward's one-night stands. I was surprised Emmett hadn't told her.

"Edward, uh, had some commitment issues after Tanya." I left it at that. Rosalie nodded her head like she understood what I was saying.

"No shit he did," she agreed. "So things with you two are still good? Even knowing all you know?"

I smiled. "Even with all I know about him, I still want to be with him. So, yeah, we're good." She raised her eyebrows at me. "No, we haven't slept together yet." Rosalie looked so disappointed in me.

"You aren't really going to wait another thirty days are you? That's just mean!" I thought back to the phone call and how hot and bothered Edward made me just by saying three little words in Latin.

"Fuck, Rose, I don't think I could wait another thirty days if I someone paid me," I laughed.

"I think he could afford to pay you," she winked.

I got up to wash up the dishes. "I'm not a call girl!"

"I'm just teasing! Seriously, twenty-one million! I didn't see that coming."

I shrugged again. "I can see how it would be something they wouldn't want to mention right at the start. Money doesn't always make you happy." I washed our plates and set them on the drying rack and started in on the wok.

"Only rich people say that, Bella!" She giggled. We finished in the kitchen and Rosalie went to have a bath with Emmett, figuratively speaking, as she took her phone in with her. I called my dad back and assured him I was fine. He told me he had nothing new on our 'situation', but would keep me posted. After we hung up, I flipped channels aimlessly, finally settling on a Friends rerun.

When Rosalie was finished in the bathroom, I grabbed a quick shower. I heard my cell phone ring as I was drying off, but seeing as I was half naked, I let it go. Rosalie must have been right there because she knocked on the bathroom door a second later. I opened it, wrapped only in a towel, and she held out my phone to me, with hers still tucked under her chin. I thanked her and left the steamy bathroom for my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

"Hello?"

"You're lucky Rosalie answered your phone for you, Bella. My next phone call was going to be to an agency to get you a body guard." Edward's velvet voice was teasing.

"Ha ha, very funny. Sorry, I was just getting out of the shower." I sat down on my bed while I talked to him.

"Oh really…are you dressed?" Edward asked, his voice lower and sexier than normal.

"In a towel, yes."

Edward groaned. "Just a towel?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sir…hhmmmm, I like that. You'll have to remember that for another day," he told me.

"Oh yeah? What else do you like, Mr. Cullen?" I questioned. "You know, for future use."

Edward snickered into the phone. "You know what I like already, Bella. Your hands, your mouth, your tongue…God damn, especially your tongue."

"I thought you liked to be in control? What you just described has me taking charge." Maybe he wasn't as much of a control freak as he let on.

"I never said I wasn't the one directing your hands, your mouth, and your tongue, Bella," he told me with confidence. Yeah, so maybe he was a total control freak after all, and it rendered me speechless.

Edward laughed on the other end of the phone. "I have the ability to make you forget how to speak, don't I?"

"You also have the ability to make me forget my name when you make me cum." The words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them, and my hand flew to my lips but it was too late. Damn ice water at dinner was more potent than the wine I usually drank. Or maybe that was just my body's reaction to Edward Fucking Cullen. Damn it!

Edward uttered a guttural sound that turned into a curse. "Fuuuuck Bella, instant wood over here," he groaned into the phone, and suddenly I totally understood the appeal of phone sex. That was a pretty sexy grunt.

"You having some issues over there, Edward?" I teased.

"Nothing I can't handle," he informed me slyly, which caused me to giggle. HAND-le, I repeated in my head. Now THAT was funny.

"Thanks, Bella. Giggling when a guy has a boner of massive proportions really helps to quell the situation." As I laid back against the pillows, I could totally picture Edward rolling his eyes at me. That went with the picture I previously had in my head of him with his hand wrapped around his thick cock. Shit.

"Massive proportions, huh?" I mocked him through more of my giggles.

"You tell me." There was no laughing tone to his words, in fact he sounded very serious.

Flashes of different cock-meeting scenarios assaulted my brain: our first night together when we were dry humping on my couch. Straddling him outside on the deck the day Emmett and Rosalie caught Edward with my nipple in his mouth. Dancing at the club with Edward and feeling him hard against me. And of course, I couldn't forget the night I'd made him surrender control to me on his deck. Yeah, I had to admit, 'massive proportion' was pretty accurate. My giggles gave way to groans of my own and I could feel the wetness pooling. Fuck. Me. Sideways.

"Toque a ti mismo, Isabella," Edward crooned. I have no idea what he just said, it might have well been "I have to take a shit" but it was damn near the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. Thankfully, Edward translated for me. "I just told you to touch yourself en español, Bella."

"You…you speak Spanish?" I stuttered.

"Fluently," he informed me, and I knew I was done for. "Ahora, Bella. That would mean now, por favor."

"Fuck," slowly escaped my lips as I loosened my towel and my hands found their way to where I was throbbing.

"Buena chica, good girl. Are you wet for me?"

"Oh, fuck yeah."

"Me lo imaginaba. Ahora más rápido. I thought so. Faster now."

I did as I was told, my finger swirling my clit faster with each pass.

"I'm wishing your sweet lips were wrapped around my cock right now, baby. Fuck, I want that again so much," Edward panted into the phone.

"I want to make you cum that way again, Edward. That was sexy as hell to watch." I closed my eyes and the vision of his gorgeous green eyes watching as I took him into my mouth - the lust, the longing, the pure desire – caused me to moan.

"More than anything, I want to go down on you again, Bella. I want it to be my tongue that's circling your clit, not your finger. Although, the vision in my head of you touching yourself right now is driving me fucking insane." He paused for a second and the only sounds on the phone were our heavy breathing. Knowing that Edward was picturing me right then fueled my desire, and I pushed two of my fingers into my wetness, in and out, while my index finger sped up, faster and faster.

"I want it to be my fingers dipping into your pussy, my mouth sucking on your clit, lapping up your sweetness." His words in English already had me at the brink and in his next breath, Edward switched easily to Spanish and although I didn't understand, it sounded sexy and beautiful in his rich, smooth voice. "Toque a ti mismo para mí. Por favor. No puedo aguantar mucho más…. Isabella…. Isabella… Mi bella, creo que te quiero. Joder…Fuck…Oh God…Fuck….FUCKKKKKKK!" His voice trailed off. . .

My orgasm gripped me somewhere after the second time he called out my name, my back arching off the bed and I moaned his name as he came. Good Lord! Was that what phone sex was supposed to be like? I almost wanted to rush into Rosalie's room and tell her I finally understood! Obviously I didn't do that, but holy fucking shit! After a few minutes, Edward and I both calmed down enough to speak again. I heard the water running as he cleaned up.

"Well, I feel much better now," he told me.

"Me too."

"So you like, then?" he asked cautiously.

"Like? No. Love? Hell yes!" I admitted.

"I'm smirking over here." Edward informed me.

"I could get off on your smirk, you know."

Edward laughed. "I smirk a lot, Bella, just be prepared."

"I don't think anything could prepare me for you. God. That was pretty awesome. What were you saying, anyways? It was hot!"

"Nothing much," Edward was being vague, of course.

"When did you learn to speak fluent Spanish?" As much as I wanted to stay in bed and enjoy my post-orgasmic bliss, my hamster bladder was protesting. I threw on an oversized tee shirt and scooted to the bathroom. I quietly tried to pee while Edward was talking.

"I took Spanish all through school and spent two months in Spain with my family one summer back in high school." He explained. "I'm sorry, are you peeing?"

I laughed. "No! That's the tap running, I'm washing my face." I lied.

"Oh. Anyways, I picked up the language quite quickly on our trip. Emmett not so much, although he did learn the dirty words." He chuckled to himself. "When we came back home, my mom continued to speak Spanish to me, so I kept it up. Her and I still speak it when we get together, switching between English and Spanish quite easily, actually."

I finished up in the bathroom, knocked quietly on Rosalie's door and poked my head in. She too, was still on the phone. She winked at me as I waved goodnight and closed her door.

"What else don't I know about you, Edward Cullen?"

"Mi pene es mejor que mi charla," He laughed. "No puedo esperar para que usted pueda pedir."

"What does that mean?"

Edward switched back to English and told me it was nothing, which I knew it wasn't because I heard him laughing over something. "It's getting late. We should probably end things on that note and get some sleep."

"You're really not going to translate for me? Erk-Jay!" I pouted.

"I'm also fluent in Pig Latin, Bella. Goodnight, eetheartsway."

"Good night, Edward." I surrendered the win to him, for tonight. A few minutes later, he sent me a text.

**Edward: I said: Mi pene es major que mi charla. No puedo esperar para que usted pueda pedir. Loosely translated it means "my cock is better than my talk. I can't wait for you to beg"**

Fuck.

Me.

Sideways.

Quick note: Toque a ti mismo para mí. Por favor. No puedo aguantar mucho más. Isabella. Isabella. Mi bella, creo que te quiero. Joder. Fuck Oh God…Fuckkkkkk!"

Translation: Touch yourself for me. Please. I can't take much more. Isabella. Isabella. My beautiful, I think I love you. Fuck. Fuck. Oh God…..Fuckkkkkk!


	18. Chapter 18

**Many thanks to love-tart for her beta work. Thank you again, I can't do this without you.**

**Our couple is off to my home town and we get into both their heads in this chapter - enjoy! **

**Chapter 18 Bella's POV**

Thursday and Friday at work went by without so much as a hiccup, thank goodness. Edward called me again on Thursday night but this time we just talked. In English, not one word Spanish to get me hot and bothered. My dad called me both days and on Friday had good news. Tanya caught a flight out of SeaTac earlier that day, headed back to Chicago. The passenger list did not have James on it, but my dad presumed he had a different alias. When I relayed the news to Edward he was relieved, but he would have liked confirmation on James' departure as well. I was happy though, that at least Tanya was hundreds of miles away from us.

That night, Rosalie, Alice, and I got together at our place for pizza and beer and caught the last quarter of the Seahawks/49ers game. Although they put in a valiant effort, the Seahawks lost the game. About an hour after the game ended, Emmett sent a text saying they would be home just after midnight. With nothing better to do, the three of us girls stayed up to wait.

"So, Jasper and I did it last night," Alice informed us, a smile spread across her lips.

"Oh really?" Rosalie said.

"And?" I chimed in, waiting for more details.

"Awesome, awesome, awesome!" Alice gushed. "Did I mention awesome?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Afterwards, we cuddled and talked and, yeah, it was pretty much perfect."

"I'm happy for you both, Ali," Rosalie told her. "Jasper had a rough time after Taylor, it's good to see him happy again."

"Well, I'm glad I'm the one making him happy," she said with a wink. "What about you and my brother, Bella? Anything new to report?"

"No, we're still on third base," I shrugged like it was no big deal, but I meant it when I told Rosalie the other day that I didn't think I could wait the full thirty days. I swear to God, if Edward came back and started talking Spanish to me I just might jump his bones, regardless of who was around to watch.

"Edward told me he's fluent in Spanish, are you fluent too, Alice?" I asked.

"He's such a show off," Alice laughed. "I can understand if it's spoken slowly but my conversation is limited to 'How are you?' and 'Where's the bathroom'. My dad is pretty fluent as well but he doesn't let on, he likes to listen to my mom and Edward talk like he's not there. Emmett, on the other hand, he only learned one key phrase that he used to his advantage in Spain."

"When were you in Spain?" Rosalie wondered.

Alice thought for a second. "It was the year Emmett graduated high school, so Edward and I were fifteen or so. We went for the summer. Emmett had Edward teach him how to say 'You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen' and he ran around town trying it on every girl." Alice and Rosalie both shook their heads and we all laughed.

Alice left just after eleven and Rosalie and I stayed up, watching Saturday Night Live and waiting for the boys. As promised, there was a knock on our door at twelve fifteen. Rosalie unlocked it and was literally swept off her feet by Emmett in a huge bear hug. I slipped past them into Edward's waiting arms. As he pulled me to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me and his familiar scent filling my nostrils, I felt at home. He whispered "hi" in my ear. I lifted my face to look at him and couldn't help but smile. Edward was just so gorgeous and the smile he gave me was super sexy. Fuck. He loosened one arm to close the front door and walked with me to the elevator. Once inside, his lips were on mine, our tongues mingling playfully.

"God, I missed you!" he told me between kisses. "I hate being apart from you."

"I missed you, too."

When we got up to the penthouse, Edward and I went directly to his room to get ready for bed. We brushed our teeth side by side and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. In Edward's room, we left the blinds open, the full moon casting a glow into the room.

I slipped off my pink yoga pants before crawling under the covers in my underwear and tank top. I wished I'd thought to wear something a little sexier than plain white boy shorts and a tank. Edward took off his shirt, and I drooled a little seeing his defined chest and abs. God, he actually had a six-pack going on and I wanted run my tongue along the ridges. I didn't think I would ever tire of the sight of them. He caught me gawking and winked at me, then crawled into bed wearing only his boxers, pulling me close to him. My leg hitched over his hip as we cuddled face to face.

"I liked talking to you on the phone the other night," Edward said quietly. Instantly, I could feel myself blushing in the dark.

"Don't be embarrassed, I was doing the same thing as you were, you know?" He kissed my lips as his hand rubbed down my back. "Matter of fact, I can't get the visual of you doing THAT out of my head."

That was quite apparent because I could feel his cock straining against my stomach.

"Will you show me, Bella? Me podría indicar, Isabella? Please?"

Instant wet panties.

Edward knew damn well what speaking Spanish did to me. I honestly wondered if Pig Latin would have the same effect, because if Edward was the one saying it, I had no doubt he could even make THAT sound sexy. I bit my lower lip and looked up at him. There was just enough light from the moon that I could see the look in Edward's eyes, and it was carnal. I couldn't do that, could I? Touch myself while Edward watched?

"Please, Bella. I can help…" His hand glided down my back, over the curve of my ass, sliding lower, only stopping to press his palm to my panty-covered pussy. "You're so warm, so wet, I can feel it through the material."

Fuck. I rolled over onto my back and slowly slid my panties down, still not sure if I was going to go through with things. Edward peeled the blankets off us and rolled onto his side, his head propped up by his hand. As I brought my knees up and let them fall open, my fingers traveled down. Apparently, I was going to go through with it. I closed my eyes, pretending I was alone, and slowly swirled my clit with my index finger. Edward placed his hand on my stomach and slid it up and under my tank top, grabbing and squeezing my breasts gently.

"Open your eyes and look at me," he commanded quietly. I did as I was told, Edward's green eyes intent on mine. "You're so fucking beautiful, mi Bella." As I was touching myself, his lips pressed to mine and I groaned under him when his tongue licked my lower lip.

"Fuck!" I moved my finger faster as Edward's own trailed down from my breast and before I knew it, they were inside of me. I was trying to keep my eyes on him, but he'd diverted his downward, watching what I was doing, what he was doing. He moved his fingers slowly in and out of me. In a matter of seconds, my toes curled and I was cumming, calling out Edward's name as I did. Okay, I may have been more like yelling his name, but whatever.

Edward removed his fingers from me and brought his hand to his groin. As I was coming down from my high, I realized he was rubbing himself and it was fucking hot. His eyes closed in an extended blink, but when he opened them again he gave me a wicked smile.

"You are beautiful when you scream my name as you cum. . .So beautiful," he whispered.

"Really?" I smiled at him.

"Yes, really." I watched him pump himself a few times.

"You know, if you took off your boxers it would feel a whole lot better."

Edward laughed. "I think I'm going to grab a quick shower."

I pouted. "How is that fair? You got to watch."

"You can watch if you'd like but it's not as sexy as what you just did, trust me." He winked at me and got up, sauntering to the bathroom.

When Edward left the room, I shook my head. Oh my God, I couldn't believe I did that in front of Edward! What was it about that man that made me do things I normally wouldn't dream of doing? He had this weird hold on me and I was powerless to stop myself. When he looked at me with those intense green eyes and practically begged me to touch myself, I couldn't refuse.

And damn it, I was going to go watch him now. All's fair in love and masturbation! I hurried to the bathroom - I wasn't going to chance missing it. Edward was under the spray with his head down so the water sprayed the back on his neck, his hands were on the wall in front of him. I took off my tank top and slid the glass door open, taking position behind him. I pressed my breasts pressed against his back and placed my hands on his hips. I slid my hands around to his delectable abs and kissed his strong, lean back. Edward groaned quietly as I dragged my nails up his chest.

"I'm waiting," I whispered. "I can help, if you want," I teased him with his own words. Edward's right hand came off the wall and he grabbed onto my right hand, holding both against his chest.

"Bella…" His voice trailed off as I brought our hands lower to his straining cock. He turned around to face me, his hand now wrapped firmly around himself.

"Yes, Edward?" I kept my hand on top of his as he started to move up and down his shaft. I looked down and watched our hands stroking, slowly at first, but increasing in speed with every pass.

"I uh…" I looked up and into his intense green eyes waiting to hear what he had to say. Then Edward's lips were on mine, his tongue frantic yet passionate in my mouth. He broke away from me only to curse with ragged breath, and I watched as he released into both our hands. I placed a kiss on his lips as they curved into a sexy smile.

Afterwards, we showered quietly, Edward taking the time to wash my hair and body, his hands gentle on my skin. We toweled off and crawled back into bed.

"What were you going to say earlier?" I asked as we lay tangled together.

Edward stalled for a moment. "Uh, it was nothing. Let's go to sleep, it's late my Bella." I had a feeling he had something he wanted to tell me, but I didn't press for details. Instead, I fell asleep secure in his arms

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**

I woke up early on Saturday morning and slipped out of bed quietly so as not to wake Bella. Grabbing my cell phone from my pants pocket, I placed a call to Charlie - he and I had been in contact daily since I met him last weekend. He informed me Tanya's credit card was used at Morton's Steakhouse in downtown Chicago on Friday night, which used to be a favorite restaurant of hers, so I was satisfied Tanya was a safe distance away. Charlie was still trying to get a confirmation on James' whereabouts and I thanked him for all his work. We ended our call, as always, on amicable terms. He was such a great guy. Had it been my daughter coming to me with her new boyfriend with a sketchy past, I don't know if I could be so kind. Charlie really appreciated my honesty when I didn't deny speeding up to Forks, but I really earned his respect when I was completely candid about my feelings toward Bella. My mind drifted back to our conversation in the car ride on the way to the police station.

_"So, are your intentions truly honorable with my daughter, Edward?"_

_I was already nervous driving with a cop in the car, so I kept my eyes on the road and didn't turn to look at him, although I felt his eyes steady on me._

_"Yes, sir, they are." Ten and two, Edward, I reminded myself, and watch your speed for fucks sake._

_"Because if you dishonor my baby girl I can make anything look like an accident. You and your pretty little car could veer off the road into a tree, not to be found for days. Perhaps we go fishing, the boat capsizes and I'm the only survivor. Maybe you're out for a walk and a giant wolf attacks you, leaving you dismembered and unrecognizable." I gulped involuntarily. "All hypothetically speaking, of course." Charlie chuckled._

_"I think I love her." I blurted out. What a fucking idiot I was. I wondered how he'd dispose of my body._

_Silence._

_"I know we haven't known each other very long, but Bella's already very special to me." I explained._

_"She's special to me too, Edward. She's all I have." Charlie paused for a second, then laughed quietly. "I certainly like you better than the last shmuck Bella dated." That time I did look at him and we both rolled our eyes at each other._

_"Jacob." His name came out of my mouth like venom._

_"You've met, I take it?"_

_I nodded. "Oh, yeah." Obviously I didn't mention the initial cock blocking meeting, but I did tell him about the unsolicited kiss and Charlie started fuming._

_"He tried to force himself on my daughter? What do you think, Edward, car accident? Or should I set him up for murder and just have his ass thrown in the slammer?"_

_"Either one, although I do like the idea of him being someone's bitch in jail." Both Charlie and I laughed at that._

_"Bella brought Jacob home for Christmas one year. Left his bag open at my front door so I wasn't snooping, not to say I wasn't going to check it out anyways, but that's beside the point. Know what he had right on top of his clothes? A box of condoms." I shook my head in disbelief. "I'm not stupid Edward, I know Bella is a young woman now, in every sense of the word, but that boy had the balls to think he was going to do THAT with MY daughter in MY home?" Charlie made a fist with his right hand and punched into his left. "When I questioned Jacob about it he told me he was holding them for a friend. What a fucking moron. First of all, I'm a cop - I know a lie when I hear it. Second, I'm not stupid!"_

_"What did you do?" I asked, pulling into the police station driveway as Charlie instructed with his hand. I pulled into the Chief's designated parking spot and then hoped that wasn't too presumptuous of me, but I saw Charlie smile a bit as he got out of the car. I followed him out and into the station as he continued his story._

_"I told Jacob if he had sex with Bella in my home it would be the last time he ever used his dick." Charlie walked over and sat down at his desk, pushing some paperwork to the side, verbally commanding me to sit, sounding serious, suddenly looking more like a cop. "I like you, Edward."_

_I smiled, unfortunately it faded as his eyes narrowed in on me._

_"BUT, I meant what I said about sex in my home. What you and Bella chose to do in your own homes is one thing, but don't even attempt it in mine. Ever. Understood?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Excellent." Charlie smiled at me, "I'd hate for you to lose a testicle, or worse."_

_"That makes two of us," I said as I adjusted my dick in my pants, reassuring Him that He was fine. Charlie smirked at my gesture and immediately got down to work._

I shook my head, bringing myself back to the present, and crawled back into bed with my Bella. She stirred and snuggled up to me, her head on my chest. I stroked her hair and the intoxicating smell of strawberries wafted up. After a good twenty minutes of cuddling, Bella opened her eyes and smiled up at me, wishing me a good morning.

"Good morning to you." I kissed her forehead. "Hey, I was wondering, do you have a passport?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she answered, her voice cute and raspy from sleep. She trailed her fingers up and down my abdomen as she spoke, and it tickled, but it was the good kind of tickle.

"I feel like going for a drive, maybe head north to Vancouver."

"As in Canada?" she asked, coming off sounding shocked and it made me laugh.

"What's wrong with Canada?"

"Nothing, you just surprise me sometimes," Bella tipped her head back and looked up at me with those big, beautiful brown eyes. God, I loved her eyes!

"I've never actually been to Canada," she admitted.

"You live so close and you've never been?"

"Never had a reason to." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I have a craving for poutine, and no where else can you get good poutine than Canada."

Bella wrinkled her cute nose and those dark eyes I adored crinkled at the edges. "What the fuck is poutine?"

I smiled at her, my sweet Bella and her foul mouth. I don't know what it was, but every time she said 'fuck' it made my dick twitch. "You've never had poutine?"

"No. It's sounds like a French Prime Minister or something." Bella tucked her head back under my chin and I kissed her soft hair, wrapping my arm around her just a little tighter.

"Poutine, mi Bella, is French fries, covered in gravy and cheese curds." I explained. The last time we took a family trip to Canada, I couldn't get enough and came back five pounds heavier with a gut that Emmett poked fun at, figuratively and literally. But it was worth it, let me tell you, you just can't find that shit in the USA.

"Cheese curds? Sounds nasty!"

"Don't hate the poutine!" I scolded, suddenly really wanting it. Gently, I pushed Bella off me. "Come on, let's go!"

"What? You want to drive to Canada right now?" Bella had her eyebrows raised up at me in surprise.

"Why not? Let's spend the day in Vancouver. Go get yourself ready and let's go." I was already up and at my closet deciding what to wear. I went to scratch my ass but realized Bella was probably watching me so I pretended that I was just stretching my back. Nice save, Cullen.

I turned around and Bella was sitting up in bed, her back to the headboard, simply watching me. I took a deep breath and admired the beauty before me. Her hair was wavy and in disarray from sleeping, but it was a sexy mess. It fell down her back, a few pieces framing her face. She was without make-up and I preferred her that way, to be honest. Bella had such a natural beauty and I loved to see her pale skin with her dark eyes and pink lips. She was sitting cross-legged, wearing white boy short panties - which were the bane of my existence, so fucking sexy! - and a white tank top, that clearly showed I should turn off the air conditioning…or leave it on for my benefit. Yes, Dick was happy.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked as she crooked one finger, beckoning me back to bed. My feet walked back to her and I took her outstretched hand. She pulled me up the length of the bed toward her. Bella thought she was going to entice me back to bed, I could tell by the way she was biting her lower lip and they way her eyes narrowed just slightly. I let her tug me forward, and met her lips in a kiss. I swear, every time our mouths joined, there was a tiny electrical shock that traveled between us. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before and, scientifically speaking, it couldn't be proven. But I knew it was there. The fingers of our hands laced together as we kissed and I loved that we were connected on another level. As the kiss continued, I brought my left hand to her cheek and she emitted an adorable little 'mmmmmmm' sound. Down, boy, down. I broke away from her, only enough so that our lips barely parted, but our noses were still touching.

"Don't use your powers to distract me. I want poutine," I told her.

Bella kissed me again and her free hand found and grabbed hold of Dick, not that He was hard to find, saluting her as He was. "I think your cock wants to be distracted." Oh, yes he did.

Did I mention that we still hadn't had sex yet? We'd had plenty of base hits of course, but no grand slam home run. Besides that shower we had after the Caius/Tanya/James situation, we hadn't been naked at the same time. We both knew if we would be, Dick would find a new home and doubtful he'd be leaving any time in the near future. Besides, we still had, what, twenty-something days to wait. Yes, I just rolled my eyes over here.

"Bella," I extended my blink as her hand slipped under the confines of my boxers and she wrapped her slender fingers around my shaft. "If we leave now, we can spend the better part of the afternoon walking around Stanley Park. . ." Her thumb rubbed over the top of my very sensitive head and I forgot what else I was going to say.

"Fuck Stanley." Bella growled under her breath.

And fuck me. The look in her eyes, the way her bottom lip had disappeared into her mouth again made me forget all about poutine. My boxers had mysteriously been pulled down and I assumed Bella did it because I had no recollection of doing it myself.

"Just give me five minutes, Edward, if you don't like it, I'll stop."

We both knew I wouldn't need five minutes. Four tops, especially when her…tongue … did …that….

"Fuck, babe!"

She unclasped her hand from mine and wrapped them both around my cock, which was sliding in and out her hot little mouth. As I looked down, Bella looked up at me, and the sight of Dick being lost inside her made me groan. I was on my knees in front of her and had to grab onto the headboard to give myself some support as her wicked tongue swirled around the tip, then slid down the full length. The goddess before me had some amazing hummer techniques. God dammit. Bella's hands reached down and cradled my boys. That can be a very scary thing for a guy, I admit, but she cupped and massaged them with just the right amount of firmness, all the while fucking my cock with her mouth. As she dragged her teeth carefully along Dick, I cursed quietly with ragged breath. Bella increased the tempo and I rocked my hips as gently as a guy can before he's about to. . .

"OOOOOHH God Bella. . . "

It took me a minute, or six, to calm myself after that release. When I looked at Bella, she was smiling at me, looking sweet and innocent, and I almost believed it except I was on the receiving end of her not so innocent blowjob. I knew from experience that talking in Spanish equally frustrated and turned Bella on, so I cradled her chin in my palm and spoke to her.

"Usted está de mierda increíble. Me encanta tu lengua alrededor de mi polla. " I cocked an eyebrow so she caught the gist that I wasn't talking about the weather. In fact, I told her she was fucking amazing and that I loved her tongue around my cock.

"Fuck, that's so hot, Edward," Bella said, her voice only a whisper. Told you she liked that shit.

"Por desgracia, su orgasmo tendrá que esperar." I tapped my finger on the tip of her nose, then sauntered to the en suite bathroom and hopped into the shower. Bella followed me, leaning casually against the doorframe, watching as I lathered my hair.

"What was the last thing you said? Something about an orgasm?" She asked, trying desperately to lift just one eyebrow, failing miserably but looking friggin cute trying.

"You're catching on. Por desgracia, su orgasmo tendrá que esperar," I repeated. "I said - unfortunately, your orgasm would have to wait." I ducked my head under the shower to rinse and avoided seeing her pout. When I looked at her again, Bella was grinning at me.

"I guess you owe me one." She may not have been able to cock an eyebrow, but she certainly had some serious come fuck me eyes. "I'll head downstairs and get ready then." Her tone was daring me to stop her, and it took a lot of will power on my part to not jump naked out of the shower, drag her back to my bedroom and pleasure her until she had no voice left from screaming my name.

Bella turned on her heels to head back to her place, an extra shimmy to her step, her tight little ass shaking seductively. When she looked back at me over her shoulder, Dick got happy again. The look she graced me with was pure sex. That coupled with the memory of that amazing blow-job earlier really had me wondering about how awesome sex with her would be. It was then that I came up with a plan, a mission if you will, to get laid. Tonight. I verbally coaxed Dick down, turned off the water and went back to my room to get dressed.

I grabbed my duffel bag from the top shelf of the closet. I packed up a dressier outfit for dinner out and a second change of clothes and some toiletries, including condoms, hoping Bella would agree with spending the night. Before I went down to Bella's suite, I ran into Emmett in the kitchen, who was just coming in.

"What's up, Em?" I asked, dropping my bag and grabbed a glass of ice water.

"Hey, do you know how to work this friggin thing?" He asked, fumbling with the Keurig coffee maker. I shook my head.

"Bro, I have no idea," I laughed. "Why do you think I'm having water?" Emmett grabbed a glass and filled it up with tap water and chugged it back. He nodded his head at my bag.

"Ya going somewhere?"

"Bella and I are heading up to Vancouver."

"You want poutine, don't you?" He laughed, rummaging around in the cupboard for some cereal.

"You know it."

Emmett grabbed a handful of Lucky Charms right from the box and stuffed them into his mouth. "You know I meant sex when I said poutine right?" he joked.

"Honestly, I could go for both right about now." I hesitated for a second, but decided to confide in my brother. "I'm going to convince Bella and spend the night up there," I cocked him an eyebrow so he understood that I was hoping to treat myself to more than just poutine.

"I don't know, Edward, girls don't always like surprises. She'll want a change of clothes, make up and shit, you know," Emmett wisely informed me.

"I didn't think about that. Shit!" So much for being spontaneous.

Emmett grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed.

"Hey baby. Can you do me a favor? Where's Bella? Awesome. Can you throw an over night bag together for her real quick? One nice outfit for a romantic dinner," he looked at me and I gave him the thumbs up, "Yes, that's perfect! And a change of clothes for tomorrow and whatever girly stuff she'd need. Yeah do it before she gets out of the shower. Edward wants to surprise Bella with a hotel room for the night. Uh huh, exactly." Emmett smirked into the phone and it was obvious that Rosalie knew my plan. "We'll be right down to get the bag. Thanks baby." He actually made a kissing sound as he hung up and I cocked my eyebrows at him.

"What the hell was that at the end?" I asked.

"Shut up. I'm helping you out here. Rose will put together the bag, you toss it with yours in your trunk without her knowing and you look like the man when she says she can't stay the night because she doesn't have her things."

Damn, he was slick.

"Now, did you pack condoms?" Big brother was looking out for me and I nodded my head.

"How many?" he asked, but was already unzipping my bag. "Two? Not enough buddy, grab the whole box." I rolled my eyes at him. I was pretty sure two would be sufficient….. or not. I quickly jogged back to my bathroom and grabbed out a half dozen more and brought them back to where Emmett was.

"Much better!" he looked proud, "Come on, let's get you laid." He patted me on the back and we headed downstairs. Rosalie had tossed the bag outside their door, and a text to Emmett told him Bella was out of the shower already. Emmett let himself in while I quickly stowed the over night bags in the trunk of my car and walked back up the stairs to the girls ground floor suite.

Bella was dressed and sitting at the kitchen table with Emmett and Rosalie, having a cup of coffee and some breakfast. I noticed she had a cup of coffee ready for me as well.

"Thanks," I said as I kissed the top of her head and sat down next to her, helping myself to an apple and a bran muffin.

"You have your passport?" I asked.

"Yup, in my purse. Packed some Tums too, in case the poutine doesn't agree with me." She laughed.

"Try to limit Edward's poutine intake, Bella. Last time he came back a chunky monkey," Emmett razzed.

We finished our breakfast and Bella and I got on the road just before ten. We had about a three-hour drive so we planned on having a late lunch in Vancouver and I already knew where, as I had done some research. The Top of Vancouver Revolving Restaurant - essentially, it was equivalent to the Space Needle. It was a clear day so the view should be perfect.

I turned off Pattinson Drive and took the back roads to the freeway heading north. I glanced over at Bella who was looking as pretty as ever. She was wearing her knee length khaki skirt and a fitted, pale blue top that dipped just low enough. Normally she didn't wear jewelry, but today she had on a silver chain with a tear dropped shaped topaz pendant. It was dangling low, drawing my eyes to her cleavage. Eyes on the road, Cullen!

Bella's dark hair was wavy and she had it pulled loosely to the right side. She was playing with the length of it absentmindedly, leaving her neck exposed to me. She was also wearing that perfume that I loved so much, the smell subtle, sweet, and distinctively Bella. I brushed my knuckles down her cheek and she turned to smile at me.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

"No, I'm not." She shook her head, casting her eyes down.

I completely disagreed and told her as much. "Don't put yourself down, please. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

She smiled back at me and I threaded my fingers with hers, placing our hands on the gearshift as I merged onto the I5. Traffic was light and I cruised along in the fast lane, enjoying the fact that the majority of the slower cars actually moved over to let me pass for a change. The line up at the Peace Arch Border Crossing was also light and I handed over both our passports as requested.

"Where are you two headed?" The border guard asked as he checked over our paperwork.

"Vancouver."

"How long will you be staying?"

"Just for the day." Longer, I hoped.

"And the purpose of your visit?"

To get laid. "Poutine, sir," I laughed. "My girlfriend's never had poutine so I'm going to introduce the two of them."

Thankfully, the border guard had a sense of humor. He bent down and addressed Bella. "You don't know what you've been missing. Enjoy your stay." He handed back our passports and waved us through. I checked the GPS for the location of the revolving restaurant and, after a short drive, found it quite easily. We valet parked and I silently threatened the attendant with a menacing look to ensure the safety of my precious baby.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, taking Bella's hand as we walked into the lobby toward the bank of elevators.

"I am," she admitted.

"Let's have some poutine here, then check out Stanley Park. We can go for a nice dinner tonight." I suggested. The elevator doors opened and I put my hand on the small of her back and led her forward.

The glass elevator climbed up, giving us a great view of the city. As the doors opened, we stepped into a restaurant featuring a sweeping, three hundred and sixty five degree view of spectacular Vancouver. We were greeted and brought to a table immediately. A waitress dropped off two ice waters and two menus, but they went unnoticed as Bella and I took in the sight before us. The mountains, the ocean, the downtown skyline and Stanley Park were all on display. We watched as several small float planes landed and took off right outside our window. The sky was a bright blue, although there were some dark clouds hovering over the north shore mountains.

The waitress arrived to take our drink order so I took the liberty of ordering us two glasses of pinot grigio. Bella smiled at me, so I knew she approved of my choice. We didn't even bother opening our menus, having already decided on poutine.

"What's that down there?" Bella asked, pointing to a building that had seven, large white sails.

"That's the Pan Pacific Hotel. Did you watch the winter Olympics? The broadcast centre is right beside it," I told her pointing at the glass and wood building to the right. Architecturally speaking, it was gorgeous.

"Wow, it's really beautiful!" We sat in comfortable silence, staring out the window, watching the city literally pass us by as we slowly rotated. Our waitress had informed us it took one hour to do a full rotation.

Speaking of which, she was back and with our poutine. She placed it in the center of the table and left two napkin wrapped cutlery sets for us. Bella unrolled her fork and placed her napkin on her lap. I waited, impatiently I should add, for her to try the first bite. She chewed thoughtfully, her eyebrows knitted together. She swallowed, took a second forkful, and then a third.

"You're getting a hard-on for the poutine, aren't you?" I teased, reaching my own fork to the plate to have some. Bella speared my fork with hers, metal clanging, trying to stop me.

"I'm sorry, Edward, you've been replaced. My new favorite thing is now poutine." She closed her eyes as she took another bite. Damn, she was cute.

"I've been replaced by cheese curds, great." While her eyes were closed, I went in for a forkful and it tasted just as good as I remembered, if not better.

After we finished up the poutine, I paid the bill, we drove to Stanley Park, ditched the car and got out to walk. The sea wall was over thirteen miles long and looped around Vancouver's waterfront. Bella and I threaded our fingers together, my right hand to her left. We walked and talked for close to two hours. Bella told me of summers spent in Forks with her dad and her permanent move just before her fourteenth birthday. She talked a lot about her relationship with Rosalie and even though they were very different, she admitted she loved her like a sister.

I told her more about my trip to Spain when I was fifteen and about our annual family trip to Playa Del Carmen every November. I suspected this year, my parents would insist that Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella join us, and I couldn't wait. Conversation came easy for us, and when we were quiet it wasn't uncomfortable at all. We didn't talk about Jacob or Tanya and that was fine with me. I was just so relieved that both were pretty much a non-issue at that point. Bella had set Jacob straight on where we stood and Tanya was back in Chicago, thank God.

"I think we've walked off the poutine," Bella giggled at one point. We had turned around and were doubling back toward the car.

I patted my stomach. "Good because Emmett will harass me if I come home with a gut again." Bella stepped in front me, walking backwards, smiling and playfully punching my stomach.

"I'd still find you sexy, even with a gut."

We stopped walking and our eyes met. There was that crazy connection between us again, like when we met at Brown's that first night. Then, it was purely lust; this was different. The lust was still there, without a doubt, but the underlying emotion I was feeling was definitely more significant than that. I'd felt it the night before in the shower but I couldn't bring myself to tell her then. I wrapped my arms around Bella's slender waist and brought my lips to hers, gently at first, but with increasing intensity, our tongues melded together easily. The longer I kissed her, the more certain I was of my feelings for her. I'd denied it to myself for long enough; I loved this girl. I was one hundred percent, without a shadow of a doubt, irrevocably in love with Isabella Swan.

I moved my hands from her waist to cup her face, breaking our kiss as I did. Gazing into her eyes, those warm, chocolate brown eyes, sealed my conviction. I had to be in love, considering I used a pansy word like 'gazing'.

"What's gotten into you?" Bella asked quietly, and I realized I was probably freaking her out because I just kept staring at her. But I couldn't help myself – she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and, damn it, I loved her. Bella's hands slid up and she tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck. Fuck, I loved that shit.

As the sun sank slowly into the Pacific, those dark clouds closed in fast. Everyone else around us hurried back to their car, but Bella and I stood still. I kissed her again, no tongue, simply my lips to hers. And even with such a chaste kiss, the spark was still there, making my lips tingle.

"Did you feel that?" Bella asked after we broke apart and for a second I wondered if she was talking about the electric current that ran between us. But then I felt it too, the cool drops of rain. Suddenly, the heavens opened up and we were caught in a downpour. We were still a long way from my car but Bella didn't seam to care and honestly, neither did I. Everyone else was jogging to get out of the storm, covering their heads with their hands in a futile attempt to stay dry. Not us. We walked hand in hand in the pouring rain at a leisurely pace. At one point Bella stopped, tilting her head back, closed her eyes and giggling as the rain hit her face. If I thought she was beautiful before, I was mistaken, for in that moment she was truly exquisite.

The lighting was surreal, still pinky-orange from the setting sun, yet dark and grey from the passing storm. The smell of the rain on the hot pavement added to the surrealism. I felt like I was in a dream, holding the hand of the girl I loved in a place that felt like Heaven – a very wet heaven, but heaven none-the-less. And I was happy, more than I thought I could ever be.

We made it back to the Mercedes, looking like two drowned rats, but we didn't care. I started the car and turned the heater on high. Bella leaned over the gearshift and kissed me, her tongue probing gently. She pulled away only enough so she could speak, her breath resonating in my mouth.

"We should have planned ahead to stay the night." Bella whispered, the longing in her eyes matched mine.

"Rosalie packed a bag for you." I told her sheepishly, a grin spreading across my lips. Bella's eyebrows rose in surprise and I wasn't sure how she was going to take that. Then her face softened and I knew I wasn't in any trouble.

"A little sure of yourself, Mr. Cullen?" she teased and I shrugged.

"Emmett suggested it."

"I like Emmett," Bella told me with a wink. We drove in silence, our hands connecting us. We arrived at the stunning Pan Pacific Hotel in a few minutes.

The lobby of the hotel was grand, the ceiling stretching up forever with large, live trees in pots, bringing the outside in. The front desk was off to the right and I took Bella's hand as we approached reception.

"How can I help you?"

"We'd like a room for tonight," I told her adding, "One of your best please."

The receptionist looked pleased, smiling and flirting at me. I smiled back at her, not really flirting, but making friends. I was going to need her help a bit later.

"Of course, let me see what we have available. Would you prefer water or city view?"

Bella shrugged, but I had a preference. "Water, please."

"We have our one bedroom Pacifica Club suite available. It's on the fifty-first floor with it's own private, roof top deck with hot tub over looking the harbor."

"Perfect."

"Would you care for a late check out as well? I can push it to two p.m. if you'd like."

"That would be much appreciated, thank you, Ashley, is it?" I read her nametag and flashed her a smiled when I said her name.

"Yes, I'm Ashley."

I handed over my credit card before she could tell me the total because I certainly didn't want Bella to die of a heart attack before I had a chance to make love to her. Thankfully, Ashley was discreet and ran the card through, passing me the slip to sign away from Bella's prying eyes. As she handed over the plastic key card she asked if I needed any help with our bags.

I declined. "I think I can manage. Thank you though."

"There's a menu for the Café Pacifica on the desk in your suite, room service is available twenty four hours. Please enjoy your stay."

Oh, I know we will.

I grabbed our bags and followed Bella to the bank of elevators. One arrived quickly and we were alone for the long flight up. As we inched closer to our destination, my anxiety grew increasingly. I thought I was nervous to meet Charlie, but that was a walk in the park compared to the jitters in my stomach right then. Looking over at Bella, I took notice of her nibbling her lip nervously, so I knew I wasn't alone. She smiled at me shyly. We got to the fifty-first floor and our suite. Like an idiot, I fumbled with the key card, but on my third attempt I successfully unlocked the door and stepped over the threshold. I felt like a bridegroom on his wedding night, nervous, scared, happy, and drunk on love.

**Next chapter: lemons, lemons, lemons, lemons, and one more lemon! I'll post it soon**

**What did you think? Please leave me a review! It really does inspire me to write more if you do!**


	19. Chapter 19

**LOVE-TART - thank you once again for your beta help. You are amazing. Love you much!**

**This is it - time for our happy couple to both get happy! Please read, enjoy and review! I live for reviews!**

**Chapter 19**

Something changed between Edward and I on the seawall. I didn't know exactly what happened, but somewhere between the poutine and the rainstorm our relationship shifted. And let me clarify - in a good way. When Edward kissed me on our walk was when I felt it. It was the no-tongue kiss when our reality was altered. Such a pure, innocent kiss, simply his lips pressed to mine, but there was a tangible spark. I had asked Edward if he felt it when suddenly the heavens opened up and the rain pelted down on us. We linked hands, walking slowly toward his car and I savored the moment. It was then that I knew, without any reservations, that I was in love with Edward Anthony Cullen. Quite simply, he made me happy. And that made me want to make him happy.

Back at the car, I kissed him passionately. I wanted to tell him I loved him right then and there but saying those words was a scary thing. What if he didn't feel the same way about me? I figured he did, but you never know for sure. So I did the next best thing – I told him I wished we'd thought of spending the night. God, the smirk he gave me when he told me Rosalie had packed my bag was priceless.

As soon as the door of the suite closed behind us, I pushed Edward up against the wall. My fingers tangled in his hair and I brought my lips roughly to his. I wanted him like I wanted no other.

"Bella," Edward breathed when I finally freed his mouth. "What's gotten into you?" he asked quietly. I kissed along his jaw line before I answered him.

"You feel it too, don't you, the intensity of this? I need you, Edward. I need to BE with you." I hoped he understood when I emphasized the word 'be'. I sucked his ear lobe into my mouth and Edward moaned quietly.

"What about wait-" Edward's voice faded as my tongue licked the shell of his ear. "Waiting. You wanted to wait, remember?" he reminded me.

"Not any more," I told him as my hands fumbled with the top button of his jeans. That's when his hands covered mine and he pulled them away, shaking his head.

"Not like this, Bella. I don't want to fuck you up against the wall. I want to take my time with you; make love to you, truly BE with you." He kissed my hands as he continued talking. "Why don't I make dinner reservations in the hotel restaurant while you go have a shower and get dressed. Emmett asked Rosalie to pack you something nice. Then after dinner, let me make love to you like you deserve. Okay, baby?"

I nodded knowing he was right - it was something we BOTH deserved. Edward gave me a smile that made my heart flutter. He kissed my cheek and I excused myself to the bathroom, grabbing my over night bag as Edward reached for the hotel phone.

Alone in the bathroom, my confidence faded fast and nervousness crept in. Having only been with Jacob, I lacked the experience Edward had. All I knew was that the need to be with him was so strong that nothing else mattered. I unzipped my over night bag, looking for a razor before I hopped in the shower.

Oh my God, Rosalie Hale! The first thing I noticed was the mega-sized box of flavored condoms. I should have expected it because she packed for me - under Emmett's suggestion no less - but really? Twenty-five condoms for one night? Was that even humanly possible? Unless Edward was an incubus we wouldn't need twenty-five rubbers. Correction, make that twenty – Rosalie had left me a note:

_**Bella: Emmett asked me to pack an over night bag for you so I'm assuming you and Edward are **__**FINALLY**__** going to do it. I'm packing the big box of condoms minus one of each flavor – at Emmett's insistence, as he wanted to try them out. We'll compare notes later. I love you. Be safe and we'll talk soon. R.**_

I laughed to myself and dug through the rest of my bag. Rosalie packed light for my overnight excursion and by 'light' I mean barely there. There were pajamas, if you could call them that. Ultra skimpy and I was certain they didn't come from my collection; white lace a.k.a completely see-through camisole and lacy boy short panties. Rosalie also packed a very beautiful and simple dress for dinner, again not something that I recognized. It was a dark blue satin, with a v-neckline and silver rhinestone spaghetti straps. And from the looks of it, would barely cover my ass. The shoes though - cue the music - Michael Kors. Silver. Strappy. Open-toed. Rhinestones. Four inch skinny heel. Need I say more?

After my shower, I slipped into the dress and the come fuck me shoes. Pulling my damp hair to the side, I did a messy fishtail braid, rimmed my eyes with eyeliner and mascara and checked myself out in the mirror. I almost didn't recognize the girl looking back at me. She looked confident and pretty. The dress was flattering; plunging just low enough to give a hint of cleavage, and the girls were looking good tonight! My teardrop necklace settled in just the right spot and matched perfectly. The dress covered more of my behind than I initially thought, revealing a lot more leg than I was used to but for tonight, for Edward, I could make it work.

I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, stepping into the living room to face Edward. The breath that I took in escaped my mouth with an audible gasp as I saw the transformed room before me. Candles - too many to count - lit up the space and continued out on to deck. The sliding door was open, beckoning me, so I followed the path of flickering candles outside. The rain had subsided, leaving the air fresh and clean.

Edward had been sitting at a candle-lit table, but stood as I approached, extending his hand to me. I smiled at the gesture and took his hand, he pulled me to his chest and I breathed in his essence. While I'd been in the shower, Edward had changed out of his jeans and tee shirt into grey dress pants and a black buttoned up shirt. His hair was tamed slightly, but still the delicious chaotic mess I had come to love so much. His smile was panty wetting, his eyes smoldering and sexy.

"Mi Bella," he crooned in my ear. "You are the epitome of elegance. So beautiful!"

"Thank you," I told him, and for once I actually believed his words. We separated and Edward pulled a chair out for me. I sat down; Edward taking the chair opposite. The small, square table was fitted with a white tablecloth and a glass votive candleholder, which cast a dancing light across the surface. There were two wine glasses, folded linen napkins, and an ice bucket with a bottle of wine nestled in it.

The deck was small, but private and quaint with a glass railing that over looked the harbor and the mountains. Behind Edward, there was a small, round hot tub and another set of patio doors, I assumed to the bedroom. The sky was now dark navy blue and through the broken clouds I could see the first stars of the night emerging. After the rain, the air smelled fresh and faintly of the sea even though we were so many floors above it.

"I thought we could stay in this evening, if that's okay with you?" Edward asked. "The view here is quite stunning and we have a heat lamp to keep us warm." He pointed off to the side of the table and I could feel the warmth already, but I was thinking my warmth came more from the man across from me than the heat lamp.

"It's perfect," I told him quietly. And it was. Edward smiled and gestured with his hand at something behind me and I turned to look. A waiter came forward, wearing a black tuxedo, a white cloth slung over his arm.

"Good evening. My name is Robert," he said with a slight British accent as he laid the cloth napkin from the wine glass across my lap, "Miss Swan, I am pleased to be at your service this evening. Mr. Cullen took the liberty of ordering on your behalf. May I pour you a glass of wine?"

"Uh, of course." I was a little stunned and stammered out my words. Across from me, Edward looked very regal, his chin up, his hands resting in his lap as he watched Robert pour me a glass first, and then fill up Edward's glass. He set the bottle back into the ice bucket and literally disappeared from the deck in seconds.

Edward raised his glass to me. "To us, to tonight."

"To tonight," I repeated, taking a slow sip as Edward did the same, our eyes connecting over the rims of our goblets.

I raised my eyebrows to him. "How did you do all this? Was I in the shower that long?" I asked, blushing because I realized it had taken a while to calm my nerves.

Edward smirked, the right side of his mouth raising, teasing me. "Well, you did take a fair chunk of time."

Before I could question him further, Robert returned with our appetizers, placing a serving platter with several fresh oysters on a bed of ice in the center of the table.

Oysters? I thought to myself. Fuck! I was going to vomit I knew it. No matter how romantic the scene, throw up was an instant mood killer. Instead of reaching for one, I took a long swig of wine, trying to mask my dislike. Actually, I'd never had oysters before but I wasn't going to let on.

"I trust you like oysters, Isabella?" Edward asked, an almost teasing tone to his voice as he read my facial expression.

"These have been marinated in lime-juice and jalapenos, the flavors infused into the fresh oysters. Enjoy." Robert explained before he made haste again.

Edward smirked at me and grabbed a shell off the plate. He tipped the delicate seafood into his mouth and swallowed, his eyes ardent on me. Sexy as hell. I took a deep breath then followed his lead, copying his movements, and I completely understood why oysters were an aphrodisiac; the look Edward graced me with was insanely hot. Eye fucking over oysters on a fifty-first floor balcony of a five-start hotel? Pass me another! We continued the flirty game until all that was left was a melting plate of ice and shells. Robert reappeared to clear our plates, and just as quickly returned with two green salads and topped up our wine, before disappearing again.

"Really, Edward, how did you manage this?" I gestured with my hands to the candles and the food. Even the weather co-operated, but Edward merely shrugged it off.

"Having money can have it's perks once in while." His eyebrow cocked up and his smile reached his beautiful green eyes. "I placed a quick call to Ashley at the front desk while you were in the shower. She was more than willing to help me out when I told her I wanted our night to be special. I have a feeling she thought I was proposing tonight." Edward laughed nervously. "She put me in contact with the head chef of the restaurant who put together the menu and lent us Robert. And Ashley brought up the candles and helped me light them. That took longer than I expected! Really, though, it was nothing." He winked. Yeah, nothing.

The main course was absolutely, to-die-for, good. Seafood linguini with fresh herbs and lemon, the serving was the right size that left me pleasantly full, but not stuffed. Which was good because dessert was next; mocha Kahlua cheese-cake. Yes, it was as good as it sounds.

Throughout dinner and dessert, our conversation was relaxed. Edward talked more about his last family trip to Canada, which led to him telling me he couldn't wait to introduce me to his parents.

"I should warn you though, my father is a lot like Emmett – no filter, if you know what I mean. My mom is the touchy-feely sort who will pull you into a hug as soon as she meets you. But, don't let that fool you. She can and will put each one of us kids, and Dad, in our place whenever necessary." A woman who could put Emmett in his place? I couldn't wait to meet her.

Robert returned to clear our plates and refilled our glasses one last time, then Edward assured him that his services were no longer required. I thanked him profusely for everything and Edward excused himself from the table to escort him out. I held the wine glass in my hand and leaned back in my chair, taking in the view as much as reminiscing over the amazing meal Edward had created for me. As he came back to the table, Edward trailed his hand along my shoulder blades and down my arm, leaving goose bumps in his wake, before he sat back down across from me, a satisfied smile playing on his lips.

"Was everything okay?" he asked, knowing damn well it was pretty much perfect. I nodded, pulling my bottom lip into my mouth nervously. Edward pushed back his chair and patted his lap. "Come sit with me," he asked quietly. I stopped biting my lip and went to sit sideways on his lap, his arm gliding around my waist.

"This dress is stunning on you."

"Thank you. It's not mine, though," I told him honestly with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Well, it certainly fits you like it was made for you." Edward's tone and his raised eyebrow indicated there was more to it than he was letting on. The dress certainly fit me like it was….

"Alice," I said under my breath.

Edward's lips turned into a grin. "Yes, I asked Alice to make you a dress. She's pretty good isn't she?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You had Alice design a dress for me just so you could take it off later?"

Edward's laughter rang out.

"It wasn't made specifically for THIS night. I had planned on taking you out to a nice dinner one night soon. I asked Rosalie to hide the dress in her closet. I guess when she packed for you she figured it was a good choice."

"What about these?" I asked, lifting my feet out in front of me, admiring the little beauties.

He smiled. "The shoes are a gift - from me to you. I asked Alice to design the dress around the shoes because they are pretty fucking hot, aren't they?" Edward reached down, his finger touched the rhinestones, one by one. "I bought them when I was waiting for Emmett to finish up at the dealership."

"C.F.M.'s" I said quietly.

"C.F.M.'s?" Edward furrowed his brow slightly.

I turned and looked solidly into his eyes. "Come fuck me shoes." I enunciated every word as my eyes darted between his two perfect green ones. Edward uttered a growly 'fuck'.

Enough with the verbal and non-verbal foreplay - I wanted the real deal. I was ready to lose my Edward virginity. My heart started to pound as I crushed my lips to his. He understood my need and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me off to the bedroom sliding door, our lips never breaking apart. When Edward cursed under his breath, naturally I assumed it was because the passion between us was overwhelming.

Wrong.

The sliding door was locked, one small detail Edward had overlooked. I stifled a giggle as he smirked shyly and carried me the long way around to the bedroom. He grunted slightly while carrying me and I hoped it was because he was frustrated with himself and not because I was a heavy burden to carry. In my defense, I had just eaten. In the bedroom, candles on the bedside tables and the dresser illuminated the room, washing it in a beautiful glow. It was what romance movies were made of, except it was my life and Edward was the leading man. I felt the tears misting my eyes at all the thoughtful things he'd done for me to make our first time special.

"Oh, Edward!"

He set my feet on the ground and stood facing me, his hands on my cheeks. His lips curved into a smile before he brought them to mine, his tongue gentle in its pursuit. As he kissed me, his hands traveled off my face, down my body to my backside, pushing me into him. A low groan fell off my lips when I felt his very prominent erection against me. He certainly was not nervous!

My fingers, which had been tangled in his hair, made their way to the top button of his shirt and I managed to undo it before Edward pulled my hands away.

"Uh uh," he told me, wagging a finger in front of my face. I tried to bite it. "I'll be the one doing the undressing. Actually, everything that happens from here on will be on my terms." His voice was raspy, sexy, and slightly commanding. One perfect eyebrow arched, daring me to challenge him. I involuntarily shivered at the thoughts that were running through my head. Slowly, I brought my hands up in surrender.

"I'm all yours," I informed him.

"Yes, you are." His eyes told me as much as his words did. Holy fuck. At that moment, I felt my knees grow weak and my heart stopped beating for a brief moment.

Edward ran his hands down my body and he grasped the hem of my dress, lifting it easily over my head and tossing it aside. One handed, he unclasped my bra and discarded that as well. I was left standing naked save for my necklace, thong underwear and some pretty sexy shoes. Edward's large hands reached for and cradled my breasts, his thumbs rubbing over my already taut nipples.

"So beautiful, Bella. You are so beautiful," he whispered as he touched his tongue to the tightened bud, flicking slightly. I closed my eyes at the sensation. He brought his mouth to my neck and kissed a trail up to my lips. I walked backwards to the bed, Edward's mouth pushing against mine in the direction he wanted me to go. I felt the mattress hit the back of my knees and I sat down and scooted myself up to the head of the bed. Edward's mouth planted kisses across my collarbone until he brought his mouth back to my breasts. His hands went to them as well, gently caressing as his mouth sucked my nipples roughly;I fucking loved it. My hands went back into his hair, but Edward removed them, pinning them down and gave me a warning look with his eyes.

Edward moved his body down mine, his lips kissing a thousand times on the way. He paid extra attention when he arrived at my inner thighs, my legs parting as he kissed me ever so slowly. His hand cupped my sex and I knew that through the thin material of my panties he could surely feel my wetness. Edward's hands released mine and reached under me, squeezing the roundness of my bare backside before he slowly slid my panties down my legs.

Unlike a romance novel and more like a romantic comedy, my panties got stuck on the heels of my shoes. Both Edward and I laughed until he managed to free them, dramatically tossing them across the room where they landed on the dresser, dangerously close to a lit candle. Edward cursed under his breath and retrieved the blasted underwear, chucking them unceremoniously into a corner, away from any fire hazard. When he resumed his position – his head between my legs – he was composed and serious. I felt his eyes appraising my naked body.

"I love you like this," he whispered, his hands caressing my thighs. "Spread out before me, wearing little more than candlelight."

My hands tentatively went to his head. "May I?" I quietly asked for permission to touch him and he nodded, smiling. I twined my fingers in his locks, feeling the softness of it.

Edward's hands against my knees pushed my legs further apart and I obeyed without hesitation. His fingers separated me and he brought his mouth to my throbbing clit. With agonizing patience, his tongue swirled around and around. When he changed from swirling to fluttering, I writhed beneath him, but his hands pressed my legs into the bed, gently forcing me to endure his pleasure.

Edward repeatedly dipped the tips of two fingers into my wet pussy until finally, he slid them all the way in, stroking with just the perfect tempo. I was quickly falling apart under his talents; his tongue flicking, his fingers rubbing, his hands kneading my thighs as he lovingly tortured me. I could feel the intensity of my orgasm building and my legs began clenching as my hands tugged ruthlessly at the roots of his hair.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkk. Oh my God, Edward, fuck. . . "

I thrashed my head back and forth, my eyes squeezed tight as my orgasm charged through every nerve ending in my body. I curled my toes, and arched my back until my orgasm passed and Edward's tongue slowed . I lifted my head off the bed to gaze down at him. I swear to God, seeing that gorgeous man between my legs, that satisfied look on his face after he made me come undone with his tongue, almost made me orgasm again.

Then he smiled at me, even worse than his panty-wetting smile. This was a wicked grin, and he dipped his head lower again. My already swollen clit was sucked into his mouth and he gently hummed against me. I moaned his name, my fingers still tangled up in his hair, pulling harshly.

"Oh God, Edward," I panted, "Please, I don't think I can take any more."

He looked up at me, his mouth still on my clit and deliberately hummed harder. My hands left his hair, digging into his shoulder blades in an orgasm induced frenzy as another climax took me. This one wasn't as strong as the first, but left me uttering nothing more than a whimper. As I became aware of my surroundings again, I gently tugged on Edward's hair to bring him back up to me.

"That was amazing," I praised.

His eyebrows wagged at me suggestively. "I'm just getting warmed up, baby."

Edward stood up at the foot of the bed and, in slow deliberation, unbuttoned his dress shirt. I sat up, and his eyes stayed focused on me as I pushed the material off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Finally, I was able to brush my hands over his perfect pecs and trailed my fingers horizontally across the ripples of his chiseled abs. I attempted to unbutton his pants but Edward pushed me back to lying down. He hovered over me for an antagonizing moment – so close, yet so far - then his bare chest covered mine and we were skin on glorious skin. As his mouth descending upon mine, I could taste myself on him and it was oddly arousing. Edward rocked himself against my naked, wet pussy and I groaned under him.

"You are an evil man, Edward Cullen," I told him, finding it quite unfair that he still had his damn pants on.

"I'm not evil, I'm just very, very patient." The way he cocked his head, raising his left eyebrow at me…fuuuuck.

"You're also very, very hard." I brought my hands to the bulge in his pants and grasped tightly. "Do I get to have any fun with you?" I asked.

Edward pretended to pout. "What? You aren't having any fun with me yet? Tsk, tsk, I guess I'll have to do better."

With a gleam in his eyes, he meandered down my body, his tongue dipped into my belly button and then his head nudged my thighs apart. The contrast of his rough stubble and his hair tickling against my bare legs was indescribably good. But I couldn't wait any longer. I clamped my thighs against his head.

"No, Edward, please." I released my grip, and he tilted his head to look at me. "I need you; your fucking cock inside me. Please!"

"Isabella Swan, are you BEGGING me?"

The look on Edward's face was smug and I pursed my lips. That day when he fingered me up against the wall in his room he had predicted that one day soon I would be begging for his cock and damn him, he was right. I needed him. NOW.

"I relinquish on our agreement, okay?" I was not going to give him the satisfaction truly begging. Yet.

"Are. You. Begging. Isabella?" His tongue flicked my clit between each word.

God damn it, that man was unrelenting.

"Bella." It was not a question it was a simple command to answer him. When I didn't respond immediately, Edward nibbled on my clit, his teeth grazing ever so lightly and I couldn't take any more.

"Stop!" I called out. "Yes, I'm begging you! Jesus Christ, Edward, fuck me already! Please, oh God, please!" He stopped nibbling just as I was about to orgasm for a third time and he fucking well knew it. He snickered as he stood up, that smug, evil grin back on his lips.

"Please," I begged in a whisper.

"No," Edward said quietly, but contrary to what he'd said, his hand popped the button of his pants as he spoke.

"No?" I questioned, watching as he slid the zipper down.

"No, I will not fuck you already." Edward tugged down his pants and boxer briefs, his cock springing free. "But I will make love to you, over and over again." He grabbed a condom from the nightstand, tearing it open carefully with his teeth and sheathed himself before climbing back on top of me.

"My shoes," I reminded him.

"The shoes," Edward's voice was gruff, "stay on."

Fuuuuck.

With that his body claimed mine. He slowly slipped inside of me, filling me completely. I stared at him as he entered me; his beautiful face etched with tenderness, his green eyes soft and warm. I hugged my arms around his mid back tightly, and brought my knees up, wrapping my legs around his lower back. Then I simply relished in being so fully connected.

"Hi," he said softly after a moment inside me.

"Hey," I murmured, my voice just as quiet as his.

Edward closed his eyes and I kissed his perfect lips, raising my hips to meet his, bringing him further into me. His eyes were still closed when he spoke again, his breath hot against my face.

"I meant what I said earlier, tonight is on my terms," he confidently informed me. I lowered my hips, pouting a little, and then gave his cock a little internal hug that caused Edward to growl. Ah, yes, I did have some power. When I squeezed again, Edward opened his eyes.

"Bella," he warned. He took a moment then continued speaking, his voice straining slightly. "I'll beg if I have to, but please give me a minute here." His eyes were pleading with me and I nodded slightly, understanding. I felt him take a deep breath and after a brief pause, he slowly started to move in and out of me. Edward's face was inches above mine, his eyes making love to me as much as his body did. I ran my fingers down his strong, lean back and grabbed onto his tight ass, digging my fingers in, pushing him further into me.

"Fuck." The guttural sound left his lips and I moaned the same curse. I kissed Edward's shoulder, across the top of his chest to the other side. I gave his jaw some love then sucked his earlobe into my mouth, causing Edward to close his eyes in apparent bliss. Then it was his turn to lay kisses upon me. As Edward's lips found my pebbled nipples, he continued to move his hips. I became oblivious to everything else around me, focusing solely on the pleasure that this amazing man was bestowing upon me. My mouth hung open, my brow furrowed as I simply enjoyed the feelings washing over me.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. "I love you."

I felt like my world stopped, but more accurately, it was Edward who had stopped moving, buried deep inside me. My eyes opened to meet his and he nodded his head once.

"I love you." He kissed my lips sweetly after he told me again. I knew what I felt was love as well, and tears formed in my eyes. I placed my hands on the sides of his face, searching his eyes with mine.

"And I love you. Absolutely."

We smiled at each other as Edward started to move again.

"Eres el amore es todo lo que necisito." He whispered as our bodies moved together. "Your love is all I need." The sensation of those words – equally beautiful in both languages - spoken against my neck, the overwhelming feeling of love in the room, my hands caressing his rock hard body, all of it propelled me into ecstasy.

"Edward. Oh fuck Edward….." My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I internally combusted, rocking my hips vigorously, bringing Edward's massive cock all the way into me as I violently shuddered around him. I wrapped my legs tighter around his hips, digging my heels in, and held on as Edward pumped harder into me before he succumbed to the inevitable.

"Te quiero. . .fuck. . . fuck. . ." Those were the last words that were spoken for a long while as we each rode the orgasm roller coaster. Covered in a sheen of sweat, Edward collapsed on me, dropping his head to my naked, heaving breast. Several blissful minutes later, Edward lifted his head, resting his chin on my chest. He smiled at me - a genuine happy grin, and his eyes sparkled.

"You were amazing," he told me, his breath still ragged as he spoke.

"Me? That was all you, baby. And _you_ were amazing!" His smile turned into a smirk and he kissed the center of my chest as he lifted himself off me and excused himself to the bathroom.

I became aware of my nakedness and felt awkward in it, which was absolutely ridiculous because Edward had seen me up close and personal. Regardless, I pulled the duvet around me and sat down on the side of the bed as Edward strutted back in, completely confident in his own skin. He dropped two towels on the bed then knelt at my feet. He unfastened each shoe and placed them side-by-side on the floor.

"Thanks for leaving them on," he said shyly as he sat beside me on the edge of the bed. My smile assured him that I kind of liked that we made love with the come fuck me shoes on.

"I hope your back is okay, I was kind of digging my heels in for a bit there," I apologized.

"It was a good kind of hurt, but it definitely left a mark." He twisted his back and I could clearly see two red welts on his lower spine.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I blushed.

Edward shrugged. "Like I said, it was a good kind of hurt. Besides, it'll match the bruises on my shoulders." Sure enough, there were several tiny bruises starting to show on the backs of his shoulders from my fingernails digging in. I lowered my eyes, my color changing from pink to red in embarrassment and Edward chuckled quickly. After a moment he spoke.

"That was pretty amazing, wasn't it?" Edward wasn't being cocky or confident in his tone; he was just confirming fact. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Amazing doesn't even come close to what that was. I've never….." I stopped talking because bringing up sex with an ex while in bed with your next was probably a bad idea. Not to mention my inexperience was also slightly embarrassing.

"Go on," Edward coaxed.

"I've never had so many mind blowing orgasms as I did tonight."

Edward beamed and I figured I should tell it like it is.

"I've never had an orgasm from the actual act."

Edward furrowed his brow, almost looking baffled, and I quickly continued. "Until tonight that is. That was a definite first for me."

Edward looked at me seriously. "Ever?"

I shook my head no, and a smile crept upon his face.

"Hmmm. . . I guess I did something right then."

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his as a silent thank you. When we separated, Edward asked if I wanted to go in the hot tub, but I informed him I didn't have a suit to wear.

"Sure you do, your birthday suit is just fine." He didn't wait for me to answer, he just peeled the duvet off me and led me, naked, through the patio doors to the tub, grabbing the bath towels on our way. We settled in the warm, jetted water and stared more at each other than the view, our fingers intertwined. I thanked Edward numerous times for such a perfect day. I was so touched by all his efforts, especially the very romantic dinner. Edward merely shrugged it off again.

"You're pretty damn amazing, Edward Cullen. Thank you." I squeezed his hand three times as I said, "I love you." He didn't say the words verbally, but he squeezed my hands just the same – squeeze, squeeze, squeeze and it made me smile. Soon, we slipped into a comfortable silence.

"So, never huh?"

I knew full well what he was referring to. Edward was trying hard not to smirk, twisting and pursing his lips. I fought a smile myself.

"Nope."

And there it was, his famous, full on, grin. Edward was gloating, even though I was the only one who could see it. He watched as I shrugged and his smirk faded slightly.

"It may have just been a fluke though," I said, biting my cheek so I didn't smile. Standing up, I straddled him and pressed my naked breasts to his wet chest.

"Oh, you think so, do you?"

And hello down below!

"Uh huh." I ran my wet fingers through his hair, causing it to stand up wildly. My lips began at his temple and journeyed leisurely down his strong jaw. Edward rested his head back and my kisses traveled down his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"So what should we do about that?" His hands glided over the curve of my ass.

"Well," I gnawed on his earlobe lightly and Edward moaned - exactly the response I was looking for. "We could do it again, you know, to make sure it wasn't a one time thing." I kissed across his cheek and gave one to his perfect lips.

"I suppose we could. In the name of research and all." Edward agreed. He got out of the water first, wrapped a towel around his waist and offered one to me, securing it around me.

He let me take his hand as I lead him back into the bedroom. This time, I planned to have the control and I pushed Edward onto his back in the middle of the bed, establishing my authority this round. Our fingers linked, my ploy to keep his hands off my body; it was my turn to torture him. Edward's body was warm and damp from the hot tub but puckered in goose bumps as I covered his torso with licks and kisses - kisses for his nipples and licks for the sexy V, my weakness. My tongue slid along the grooves of his hip bones, and kissed the letters of 'Veritas lux mea'. I purred as I took his erect cock into my mouth, sliding it in and out a few times. Scraping my teeth along his shaft, Edward gripped my fingers tightly, but stayed quiet. Apparently I needed to try harder - he was much too composed. My mouth explored lower, much lower, and I paid special attention to each testicle with my tongue. Edward elicited a loud groan and he pulled on my hands to urge me up. Ignoring him, I turned my head and placed kisses on his inner thighs.

"God Bella! Does it feel that good to you when I kiss your thighs?" He said through gritted teeth. Knowing Edward liked it, I continued, adding a little bit of a nibble to the kisses.

"Better," I told him. I unclasped our fingers and dragged my nails roughly down his chest.

"Jesus! You've already marked me, Bella!"

Oops, that might have been too hard. I smiled non-apologetically and worked my way back up his body. My tongue paid faithful homage to his ripped abdomen, my teeth grazed his nipples and then I sucked his lower lip into my mouth.

"Te necesito, Bella," he whispered, pulling away from my advances, and reached for the nightstand. "God damn it!" He cursed, patting his hand around, finding nothing. I giggled; so much for being spontaneous!

"Don't move," I instructed him, pointing a finger at him and headed for the bathroom to grab a condom. When I got back to the bedroom, Edward had listened and was in the same position. I passed him the condom and he put it on himself, then I straddled him.

"I love you, you know?" I told him as I lowered myself onto his cock. I laid down on him, our chests together, my forehead touching his.

"I know. I love you too."

Each time I heard him say it, my heart pounded in happiness. We made love a second time, my nipples brushing against his chest as I slid myself up and down his body. Edward's hand started out on my backside, assisting my movements, but soon slid around and found my clit. As I moved, his fingers moved in synch and, let me assure you, my orgasm during intercourse wasn't a one-time thing. Oh, and multiples are definitely not a myth. Enough said.

**What did you think? Please leave me some love! (Or hate if you must) Up next, a little twist in the story line...James makes his return.  
><strong>

****  
>I wanted to also give props to a couple of awesome stories. <strong>

**1. Bed Time Story by my beta Love-Tart. She is amazing at keeping them so in character and their sexy times are pretty hot! .net/s/5465923/1/Bedtime_Story**

**2. First and Ten by nolebucgrl. Best Emmett ever. Honestly, the best first chapter of a FF I've ever read! .net/s/5874934/1/First_Ten**

**3. Meet the Masens by FictionFreak95. Mr & Mrs Smith type story line. I have laughed so much with this story. Just read it. .net/s/6987169/1/Meet_the_Masens**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sending my love out to Love-Tart the best beta babe EVER. I love you girl, you are the peanut butter to my jelly - thank you for all your help!**

**This chapter starts with a little recap from Mr. Cullen himself on their first etc. time. Then into Bella's head then ending with Edward again. Hope you like it! Please leave me a review -it makes me happy!**

**Chapter 20**

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**

After dinner, I knew it was time and I was so nervous I was going to screw things up. Okay, wrong choice of words, but you know what I mean.

'Fucking' I knew how to do, but 'making love' was a whole different ball game, and suddenly I felt like an inexperienced sixteen year old. That was part of the reason why I asked Bella to keep the shoes on – it made me feel more confident in myself. Keeping the shoes on was a little dirty, a little erotic, and felt more like fucking. But the emotions and the tenderness were all about making love to my girl. And, to steal a line from her, fuck me sideways! Making love to Bella was truly more amazing than I ever dreamt possible. That initial moment when I first slipped inside her, when we became one, was completely overwhelming. I felt like my heart was going to implode and I had to blink to hold back the tears. Fuck, being connected like that to Bella was sublime, transcendent, amazing. Just look up 'indescribable' in a thesaurus and insert words here. I asked for a moment to collect myself, and I would have begged if necessary. Thankfully, she understood my need for a moment of clarity.

The second time we made love was just as spectacular - Bella lying on top of me, her hard nipples grazing my chest with each pass. Listening to her crying out my name again and again, fuuuck. There is nothing, and I mean nothing, more gratifying for a man than to hear his woman moan his name in climactic praise.

After that second amazing round, Bella and I had a shower together in the ridiculously oversized, granite-tiled shower with multiple sprayers. That almost led to a trilogy right there, but we managed to make it to the sitting room, barely. We slowed ourselves down and I made love to her on the rug in front of the sliding doors. Add rug burn on my knees to my list of sex injuries. Here I thought I was going to have to be gentle with HER. Yeah, right. I'm totally not complaining, by the way!

Eventually we ended up back in the bedroom with plans to sleep; I certainly wasn't eighteen any more, three rounds in one night was my limit. Saying that, I did stock up the nightstand with another couple condoms for the morning, just in case. Then Bella shocked the hell out of me by coming to bed in her skimpy, see through lingerie. She looked adorable, a blush on her cheeks, as she dropped her robe, smiling sheepishly and blaming Rosalie. I must remember to thank that girl for packing that little number because that led us into round four. FOUR!

As I sat on the edge of the bed, I pulled Bella to straddle me, reaching for another condom. Yes, round four was simply a fast fuck and a less than stellar performance on my part, but I made sure Bella was satisfied before I let myself go. Since Bella admitted she'd never had an orgasm from sex until me -Ha! Fuck you Jacob!- it was my personal mission to make sure she came every single time. To date, I was at one hundred percent.

After I got myself cleaned up again, I crawled into bed, tucking Bella into the crook of my arm and pulled the duvet up around us. Our first post-coital afterglow/chat/I-love-you crooning snuggle was upon us. Bella lazily trailed her fingers over my chest, circling my nipples and I closed my eyes for a brief moment enjoying the gentleness of her touch.

The next thing I knew, it was morning and the sun was streaming through the windows. Bella was curled up on her side facing me, her hair a tangled, dark mess on the pillow. She made an adorable sighing sound in her sleep and rolled over, her arms flailing as she turned, smacking me across the face. As she snuggled back under the covers, she tugged them – surprisingly hard for someone who was asleep - pulling them right off me. I stifled a laugh and tugged the blanket back but Bella grunted then growled, kicking her legs in protest. I took that as a cue that I should get up.

After my shower, I called room service for breakfast. When it arrived, I brought it to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed watching Bella sleep, keeping far enough back so I wouldn't get smacked or kicked again. There was a slight smile on her lips - I like to think I was the reason for it. I traced her lips with my finger, then stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. Bella's eyes fluttered as she awoke.

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

The smell of coffee wafted into my dreams, and slowly my eyes opened. Edward was sitting on the bed, looking more like a vision than a dream. Clad in a white robe, his hair was wet and messy, just the way I liked it. In his hands was a breakfast tray, including the rousing cup of coffee that I suddenly desired, almost more than Edward.

"Good morning, my beautiful."

He smiled at me as he spoke, the happiness expanded to his eyes. I couldn't believe that the man I met a few weeks ago at Brown's was now mine, in every sense of the word. Making love with him was spectacular. Wow! I had no idea sex could be like that. Just remembering caused my heart to beat a little harder. You'd think that after four very satisfying rounds I would be satiated - apparently not.

I sat up in bed, pulling the duvet around my chest and Edward placed the tray in front of me. The meal was fit for a queen: coffee, OJ, scrambled eggs, sausages, toast, and fruit.

"Wow, that's a lot of food!" I exclaimed.

"Thought you could use a refuel." Edward smirked at me, God, I loved that.

"Perhaps you're sucking up because you feel bad for falling asleep on me last night. Some afterglow," I mocked, raising my eyebrows at him.

Yes, Edward Cullen, master of giving me multiple climaxes and leaving me wanting moregasms, fell asleep almost as soon as his gorgeous bronze head hit the pillow. And he snored.

Edward looked at me somewhat guiltily for a moment then smirked.

"I think our afterglow was spent making more glow, baby."

He had me there, although I was feeling more of a burn than a glow in my girly parts this morning. I hoped I didn't walk like I'd been riding a horse today. Mind you, I had been riding a stallion most of last night.

"I guess I can cut you some slack," I teased, forking some egg into my mouth. Edward swiped a slice of toast off my tray.

"How did you sleep?" he asked before he took a bite.

"Great. How about you?" I took a sip of orange juice, and offered the glass to him. Edward took a long gulp before answering me, setting the glass back on the tray.

"Awesome."

We smiled at each other, knowing exactly why we'd each slept so well. We sat quietly, eating breakfast and looking out the patio doors. It was a cloudy day, the mountains barely visible, but the sight was still beautiful, perhaps because I was viewing through rose-colored, orgasm-blinding glasses.

"How are you feeling today?" Edward asked cautiously, his eyes glancing low then back up to my face. I certainly wasn't going to admit to any discomfort, so I avoided the question.

"I should be asking how you're feeling." My eyes darted to the scratch on his chest that was peeking out from under his robe.

Edward snorted. "I'm fine. In fact I kind of like the physical reminders."

He emphasized the plural as he opened his robe revealing several red welts that extended from chest to abdomen.

Oh my God, did I do that? I blushed, vaguely remembering kind of, sort of, possibly grazing my nails over his chest in a fit of delirium. I uttered an apology under my breath and Edward laughed at me, throwing his head back as he did, his throat exposed.

Have I mentioned how sexy his throat was? Seriously, it was almost as erotic as his back porn. Instantly, I felt the stirrings of arousal in every fiber of my being. Damn it! This wasn't normal was it? I was horny … again. Edward looked at me as I was gawking at him, our eyes connecting - beautiful green to lusty brown.

"What?" Edward asked. "Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" I shook my head no and pulled my lower lip into my mouth, sucking on it seductively. I knew he couldn't resist that - it was my equivalent to Spanish talk.

"You can't be wanting more?" His normally smooth voice raised an octave incredulously.

Edward cocked me an eyebrow as he spoke, but that wasn't the kind of cock I was looking for. I picked up the tray and set it aside carefully, then came to my senses and asked Edward to move it off the bed completely. He placed it on the floor. Before he sat back down, he grabbed a condom off the nightstand and I was glad he wasn't going to deny me. Aggressively, I pushed him onto his back and a low growl escaped his luscious lips. My mouth went to his throat first, kissing the hollow, feeling his pulse quicken as I did so.

"I want you," I whispered as my lips trekked lower, brushing along the marks I defiled his body with. As fuck hot as Edward was, the cat-like scratches down his perfect torso turned me on, even though I was the one who put them there. I loved that Edward seemed to like them too. And just like that, I didn't need foreplay.

Edward readied himself and I climbed on top, lowering myself onto him slowly because I was feeling tender. He kissed my neck, whispering sweetness in my ear; calling me beautiful, that I was his girl for always, that he loved me. He loved me! Our bodies melded together, like we were made for each other. We made love, slow and sweet, and as I climaxed, I looked into Edward's eyes and saw love reflected back at me as he came as well.

Afterwards, we had a strictly platonic shower, finished our then-cold breakfast at noon, and relaxed on the deck before we checked out. Edward took me for a scenic drive around the city I'd come to love. The city where my heart became whole, where I fell more in love than I ever thought possible. And as we drove out of Vancouver towards home, I felt melancholy leaving, but also excited for what the future held for Edward and I.

On the drive home, Rosalie sent me a message and honestly, I was surprised she had waited that long.

**Rosalie: How was your night :o) **

**Bella: Awesome. Better than I imagined ! ! ! ! !**

The five exclamation marks were just my subtle way of bragging.

**Rosalie: Five ! huh? That good LOL**

**Bella: Five ! = 5 times :o)**

**Rosalie: You've made me proud! See you soon.**

Edward's phone buzzed indicating a new message as well and we both cracked up when we read Emmett's response. Obviously Rosalie had shared my text with him.

**Emmett: Bullshit**

When we arrived home, we went to my apartment first to drop off my over night bag. We were both expecting to be accosted by Rosalie and Emmett immediately upon our return, but found a quiet house instead. Edward carried my bag into my room and I started to unpack.

"Where should I put these?" He snickered at the mega box of condoms.

"Just toss them in the drawer of the nightstand," I told him without thinking. Then I remembered the drawer closest to him was home to mini vibe.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Uh, not that one, the other one." I corrected myself, hoping I didn't sound too desperate. Edward, with his hand poised on the handle, looked at me with a sly grin.

"And why not this one?" Edward questioned, a teasing tone to his voice.

"I just uh, thought the other drawer would be better, I have books and uh, stuff in that one." Despite my best efforts, I stumbled over my words like a moron and my cheeks felt the warmth of embarrassment.

"Stuff, huh? Bella Swan do you keep pornographic magazines in your nightstand?" Edward's grin turned mischievous.

"I most definitely do not!" That wasn't a lie.

"Isn't this MY side of the bed?" he asked and I nodded. "And aren't I the one who wears the condom?" I nodded again. "Therefore I think the condoms should go on this side of the bed." With that, he pulled the draw open.

"No!" I cried out, diving across the bed to stop him, but it was too late. Mini vibe rolled to the front of the drawer in plain sight. Edward picked it up, then cocked me an eyebrow, lips curled into a smirk that I wanted to kiss off his face, more so to distract him than anything else.

"Gift from Jacob?" Edward tried hard not to laugh, "Or a gift to yourself after being with Jacob?"

"Very funny, give me that!" I reached for it, but Edward held it high above my head, examining it.

"Three speeds, nice." Edward turned it on, trying out the different ones. I collapsed on my back onto the bed, covering my face with my hands trying to make myself disappear.

"You sure are cute when you're embarrassed," he teased, sitting down next to me. "So was it a gift?"

I glared at him.

"Come on, I'm just curious! I mean, Jacob told me he gave you lots of orgasms. I'm just wondering if that was because he took the easy way out."

I smacked Edward's arm.

"It's mine. Rosalie and I had a sex party a while back and I bought it." I explained, slowing getting over the embarrassment, even though the vibrator was buzzing away in his hand.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, you had a WHAT?"

I giggled at his expression. "A sex party. It's where you have someone from a sex shop come in and do a private party, showing you different vibes, toys, sexy lingerie, stuff like that."

"Oh, thank God! I was a little worried for a second there!" he laughed.

"You should see what your sister bought," I teased with a wink.

Edward scowled. ".Not. Want to know!" He turned off the vibe and held it upright between his thumb and index finger. "Was this all you bought? It's kind of small." He scrutinized.

"I may have bought other things." I finally managed to snatch the vibe out of his hands and turned it off.

"Oh really? Where are they?" Edward's eyes narrowed in on me.

"I'm not telling."

Edward opened the drawer again, but found nothing else incriminating. He clambered over me, opening the other nightstand drawer, but came up empty-handed a second time. I was so thankful I had other hiding spots. Edward, inhumanly fast, grabbed the vibe out of my hand and straddled my lower legs, effectively pinning me to the bed.

"Tell me or I will use this on you, right here, right now." His hands undid the button on my jeans in warning.

When I didn't answer him, he pulled the zipper down, his eyes steadfast on me. In the seconds it took me to debate about telling Edward about big brother vibe in my underwear drawer, and possibly even revealing my relationship with the pretty purple penis hidden in the shoebox under my bed, Edward pulled my jeans down in one fluid motion.

"I gave you fair warning," he stated as he tugged my panties lower.

Ohmygod!

Edward turned on the vibe and gave me a double eyebrow cock. Just as he was about to bring the vibe to me, we heard Emmett's booming voice ring out.

"Hey! Where are you guys?"

Edward cursed under his breath as Rosalie called out next.

"Bella?"

Edward turned the vibe off and put it back into the drawer. "Get dressed, those two cockblockers won't leave until they corner us for details." With that, he got up off the bed, running his hands through his hair as he strode to the living room. I pulled my panties and jeans back up and calmed myself before following Edward to the living room.

"Hey guys," I said nonchalantly as I greeted them. Mr. Not-So-Poker face had a huge, silly grin on his face that matched Rosalie's.

"How'd you like poutine, Bella?" Emmett asked fighting back one of his silly grins.

"It was okay," I told him, teasing Edward. Emmett playfully jabbed Edward's stomach.

"Just okay, huh? How much poutine did you have anyways? You're looking a little chunky," he joked to his brother.

"Whatever," Edward snorted. "I still have a six pack." With that he lifted up his shirt for emphasis and I heard Rosalie gasp. And not because my boyfriend had lickable abs. Nope, she was gawking at the claw marks I'd left behind.

"Oh my God! Bella! What did you do to the poor boy?" she exclaimed as I shrugged guiltily. Edward laughed, pulling his shirt back down as Emmett threw his arm around me.

"I may have hooked up with the wrong girl. What do you say, Bella, you and me, my place?" Rosalie smacked the back of his head, calling him a jerk.

"I'm kidding!" Emmett gave me an exaggerated wink then gestured that I should call him sometime.

"What are you two up to tonight?" Edward asked, pulling me closer to him, silently making a statement that I was, in fact, his girl.

"We're going out for dinner and a movie tonight. Do you guys want to come along?" Rosalie questioned and Emmett scoffed.

"Yeah right, Rose. I think these too have other plans." Were we that obvious? The two of them bid us farewell and left shortly after, but not before Rosalie suggested I wear gloves to bed next time.

Edward and I spent a lazy afternoon snuggled on my couch, watching TV, and I made grilled cheese sandwiches with veggies and dip for dinner. As I put the sandwiches on the table, I apologized.

"Sorry for this." I gestured to the pathetic excuse for dinner. "It's definitely not as romantic as the Pan Pacific," I mumbled sheepishly.

"Let me see what I can do." Edward winked at me and disappeared down the hallway to my bedroom. He was back in a second, the quilt from my bed in his arms. I gave him a questioning look as he pushed the coffee table off to the side and spread the blanket out in the middle of the living room. He went across the hall next, knocking on Alice's apartment door. I heard them talk briefly then he returned with a bottle of red wine. Alice was always good for wine! Edward tossed the couch pillows onto the blanket as I brought over dinner and two wine glasses. The only candles I could find were two tea lights but I lit them and set them down on the floor beside the blanket. The setting and meal were not as stellar as the night we had in Vancouver, but no less romantic.

After dinner, we were about to get more romantic by christening the living room floor only to be interrupted by a knock on my door. We tried to ignore it, but the knocking not only persisted, it got louder. Reluctantly Edward removed his hand from under my shirt and got up to answer the door, ready to tell off whoever it was.

Turned out, it was Alice with the heavy hand and she looked frazzled. Concerned, I stood up and joined Edward at the door.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked reaching for her hand, "Come in."

"I'm sorry to barge in like this. I would have called Jasper, but he's working against a deadline right now." She looked apologetically at the two of us as she walked into the living room and saw the impromptu picnic. "Never mind, it's not a big deal, I'll handle it."

"Don't be silly." I said blowing out the candles to assure her interrupting was not an issue. Behind me, Edward sighed loudly and I frowned at him.

"What's up?" Edward asked, sounding less than thrilled.

"I just got a call from the security company - the alarm is going off at my boutique. I don't feel comfortable going down there by myself," Alice explained.

"The cops will meet you there, I'm sure everything's fine. Probably just a false alarm." Edward reassured her.

"Yeah, you're right. Never mind." Alice turned to leave. "If I don't come back, Bella, you can have all my shoes." I stifled a laugh – she was almost as dramatic as Rosalie.

I whispered quietly to Edward. "Go with her, I'll be waiting here when you get back." He narrowed his eyes at me while Alice dawdled in the doorway. Edward relented, but not before giving his sister a hard time.

"You owe me," he pointed his finger at Alice and she smiled.

"Thank you, Edward, I really do appreciate this."

"Sure, what are brothers for? I'm driving though, your car's too slow," he told her. He then leaned over and kissed me passionately, giving me a taste of what was to come. "I'll be home in under an hour." He lowered his voice. "I want you waiting for me, in your bed, naked. Can't wait to try out your toy."

I figured I could comply with that.

I closed and locked the door behind them, turning to cleanup the forgotten dinner dishes when there was another rap at the door. When I opened it this time, Jacob was standing there.

"Hey!" I greeted him. "How are you?"

Jacob smiled. "I'm good, how are you?" He stepped forward and pulled me into a quick hug, smelling faintly of cologne, and I noticed he was dressed a little nicer than usual in dark washed jeans and a white buttoned up shirt.

"I'm great. What's up, do you have a date?" I asked, knowing it was none of my business, but he looked really cute. The front of his hair was messily spiked up and he was clean-shaven and everything.

He grinned, big and wide and nodded his head. "Yep, I do."

I leaned against the doorframe and grinned right back at him. "Really? What's her name? Where'd you meet her? Where are you taking her?"

Jacob held his hands up in front of him. "Whoa! Jealous much?" He winked at me and I socked his arm. "I'm just teasing. Her name's Charlotte and I met her at Starbucks when we both reached for what we thought was our coffee. We're meeting for drinks at Brown's. Do I look okay?" He actually looked nervous.

"You look very handsome, Jacob."

"I couldn't decide between this shirt or a grey one."

"I like this one," I told him.

Jacob held out his foot. "Nikes or these boots?"

"What are you, a girl?" I teased. "You look good."

"You don't think I should change? Maybe a black shirt would be better?"

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, Jacob." I noticed he had a manila envelope in his hand. "You didn't come down here for my opinion on how you look for a date did you?"

"Oh sorry, no. I signed for this today - it's for Edward. I was just coming in as the delivery guy was buzzing. He was adamant that Edward get this and I promised I'd give it to him." He handed me the envelope and I noted Edward's name and my address were handwritten in sloppy penmanship, with no return address. I guessed it had something to do with Emmett's contract if it came via registered mail.

"Thank you, I'll be sure Edward gets it."

"Uh huh, no prob." He checked his watch. "I should go. Charlotte's expecting me in an hour and I still need to fix my hair." I laughed because he really was sounding a lot like a girl – an hour to do his hair? I didn't think he spent that much time getting ready for our dates. I wondered if I should feel insulted or not.

"Have fun!" I told him as Jacob bounded up the stairs. Huh, Jacob had a date. I knew he hadn't dated anyone since we broke up and I was happy for him, but it also felt kind of weird, to be honest. Jacob really was a good guy and any girl would be lucky to have him, as I had been fortunate enough to have him be a part of my life.

I dropped the envelope on the coffee table, grabbed the quilt off the floor and went to make up my bed. As I came back into the living room, there was another knock at my door.

"God, Jacob, relax! You look fine, hot, perfect!" I mocked him as I opened the door. But it wasn't Jacob.

"James." I said his name quietly. Then I opened my mouth to scream, but my vocal chords were paralyzed. I was left silent; my feet rooted to the floor in fear. Every single thing my father had ever taught me about self-defense, about protecting myself in the face of danger vacated my head in the instant I stared into his menacing eyes.

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**

As we got to the parking garage, I realized that was the first time Alice would be riding in my new car.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" I boasted as we buckled up. I pressed the button to let the top down before pulling out the parking garage.

Alice acknowledged the beauty of my car, running her hand gingerly along the interior almost exactly the way I did when I first got her. I wondered if that was a twin thing or if the car just evoked that response from people.

"Can I drive home?" she asked hopefully.

I snorted/laughed. "Yeah, right. Nobody drives my car but me."

"What about Bella?" Alice cocked an eyebrow at me.

"She may be the exception." I winked.

"How was your night away?" I was impressed, she waited a good two minutes before she brought it up, and patience usually wasn't her strong suit.

"Good." I kept it vague.

"Good? So did you guys... you know." Alice wiggled her eyebrows at me.

Call me sexist if you want, but I had a really hard time talking about anything sex related with my sister. Emmett, no problem! Over the years we had compared notes on everything from blowjobs to anal sex and threesomes. But talking about sex with my sister? No thanks.

"I'm not discussing THAT with my little sister." I glanced over at her and Alice glared at me.

"Who are you calling little? I'm older remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "Minutes older, whatever. I'm still not discussing it with you, Pixie."

"Jasper and I did it." She raised her eyebrows at me, goading me, but I wasn't falling for it. I really didn't want to know about Alice and Jasper. At all!

"Good for you."

"Jasper has incredible stamina." Alice was twirling her hair around her finger casually.

"Good for Jasper." I highly doubted he had enough stamina for four times in one night plus another round the next morning. Just sayin'.

"He made me org-"

"ALICE! Don't say it!" I interrupted before she could actually say that word.

"Orgasm," she said with a smirk and I threw up in my mouth a little.

"God, Alice, that's disgusting."

Alice started laughing like a freaking hyena, but stopped abruptly when I glared at her harshly.

"Come on Edward, it's not fair!" she pouted from the passenger seat. "When Rosalie talks sex, she's talking about sex with my brother. When Bella tells me later, and you know she will, it will be about sex with my other brother. It's kind of nasty to hear your two best friends talking about sex with your BROTHERS. How good your tongue is, how Emmett likes to fuck Rosalie backwards," Alice made a face. "I just wanted to hear YOUR version, instead of how good my brothers are."

"Bella said I have a good tongue?" I asked quietly. Alice shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms across her chest in defiance.

"I'm not saying another word until you start talking to me." That little annoying half pint! But. . . it would be interesting to hear what Bella had been saying about me. So I threw her a boner, I mean bone.

"We had sex." There, I said the words and hoped that was enough to get me a little more inside scoop.

"I knew it. And?" She looked at me, her eyes pleading for more information. I sighed. Fine I could give her a little more than that.

"And it was awesome." Alice still wasn't satisfied, her eyebrows were raised high, her forehead wrinkled as she waited for me to contribute more.

"It was awesome …. all five times, in fact." Jackpot! Alice's face lit up and she clapped her hands together. I wasn't sure if she was praising my outstanding efforts or if she was just exceptionally happy for us.

"Awesome. You almost have mine and Jasper's record beat." I stole a look at her to see if she was bluffing or not, but the gloating look on her face told me she wasn't. Alice smirked, holding up seven fingers, I know because I counted them. Twice. "Seven times, baby brother, in twenty-four hours."

"Ppffff. In twenty-four hours? If we hurry back, Bella and I still have time to tie, if not beat you." To make a point, I accelerated, pressing down hard on the gas pedal, the engine purring. Fuck that car was awesome. "So... what has Bella said about me?"

"She told Rosalie and I that you'd given her some of the best orgasms of her life." My chest puffed out in pride. Oh yeah baby, you know it.

"Oh really? Better than Jacob?"

"Yep."

"Did she actually say they were better than Jacob's or just imply it?" I really needed to know.

"She said they were like nothing she's ever had before." Ha! Take that Jacob Black.

"What else?" I pressed her for further juicy scoop.

Alice twisted her mouth as she was thinking. "She said you had an amazing tongue. Okay, you know what? This is kind of grossing me out now."

I laughed. "See? If you were Emmett, I'd give you all the intimate details, but it's just different with you being my sister and all." Alice nodded and we both shut the hell up. I couldn't stop thinking about her record though. Seven? I shook my head slightly, and in my peripheral vision saw Alice smirking.

Thankfully, we were around the corner from her boutique so the uncomfortable silence didn't last too long. I pulled up outside 'Cullen Couture' and was shocked by the damage. Alice's mouth hung open and she quietly uttered "Oh no!" under her breath.

There was one police car, lights flashing red and blue against the building, and an officer standing outside, camera in hand. The front glass window of Alice's store had been smashed, shards of glass littered the mannequin and display. Someone had written "FUCK YOU CULLEN" in black spray paint on the stucco.

I got out of the car before Alice, opening her door and helping her out. She was staring at the smashed window, her mouth gaping open, tears in her eyes. I approached the officer who was busy taking pictures and introduced myself.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my sister Alice. This is her boutique." I extended my hand to him and he shook it with as much force as a wet noodle.

"I'm Officer Lautner."

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Someone smashed a window." Great, I had a gorgeous, naked woman waiting in bed for me at home and I had to deal with a twit, for fuck's sake. There was something about Officer Lautner that I immediately disliked. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I just did not like him.

"May I go inside?" Alice asked timidly.

"Yes, I need you to take inventory, let us know what's missing. It looks like a smash and dash - the front door is still locked." Alice used her key and unlocked the door, cautiously entering the building with Officer Lautner close behind. Seriously, did he just check out her ass? She was my sister, that was so wrong!

"Here comes my partner, Officer Facinelli. What did you find out Pete?"

'Pete' sauntered into the store, with light blond, shaggy hair, and a baby face, holding onto the arm of a young kid who was maybe fifteen, dressed in jeans and a dark hoodie. His hands were cuffed behind his back.

"The owner of the bookstore across the street saw this kid running from the scene. They tackled him and held him until we arrived. Kid hasn't said much….yet." Officer Facinelli gave a menacing look to the suspect.

Alice asked if she could check the till and Officer Lautner gave the okay. Once opened, it revealed the float still in place. In fact, nothing inside the store appeared out of order at all, save for the broken of glass out front. Even Alice's Apple G5 tower was still on her work station, untouched.

Officer Facinelli tugged roughly on the suspects arm. "Just a kid being a punk, causing trouble. I'm sure a night in lock up will teach him a lesson," he threatened. We all knew a fifteen year old wouldn't be spending the night in jail; his parents would get to pick him up and at most, he'd get a slap on the wrist. I loved that Officer Pete was using scare tactics. "You know how the big guys love fresh meat."

Punk kid started sobbing and actually pissed his pants. Awesome. "Some guy paid me a hundred bucks to smash the window with a brick. Told me to do it after seven thirty tonight," he confessed. I clenched my fists so that I didn't do anything stupid, but I really wanted to smack the kid for being such an idiot. At fifteen, weren't kids supposed to be having sex or playing video games or something? That's what I would have been doing, not smashing store windows. Alice's hand was gripping my bicep, silently dissuading me from doing something dumb like 'accidentally' hitting him.

"Who was he? What was his name?" Lautner demanded.

Punk shook his head. "I didn't know him, he approached me. I think his name was Jamie."

"James!" The cry came from Alice, but it very well could have been me. I was immediately panicked and crazed with worry for Bella home alone. I felt totally discombobulated and fucking angry. I lunged at the kid, demanding more information, but Officer Facinelli pulled me away, telling me to calm down. Before anyone could stop me, I ran out to my car, Alice calling out after me.

"Go Edward! Get Bella! Go!"

In my car, I didn't bother buckling up. My tires screeched as I pulled an illegal u-turn and tore off down the street toward home, frantically calling Bella's cell phone.

Ring.

Fuck!

Ring.

Fuck!

Ring.

Fuck!

Ring.

Fucking voice mail. I barked a message that I didn't even know was coherent.

"Bella! James is still in town. I think he's coming after you. Don't go anywhere or do anything until I get there. And lock your fucking door!"

I hung up and dialed again with the same result. Damn it! I felt like I was hyperventilating, so I rolled the windows down to get more air.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I slammed my hands against the steering wheel. "FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUCK!"

I didn't want to call Charlie and worry him so instead I called 411 and obtained Tanya's number from directory assistance. It was a long shot, but I had nothing else to go on. I dialed her number into my Blackberry then cursed the first ring when she didn't pick up right away.

"Hello?" My heart stopped. I hadn't spoken to Tanya in over a year, and yet she sounded exactly the same.

"Hello?" she said again. Fuck, get your head out of your ass, I scolded myself.

"Tanya, it's Edward."

"Who?"

She was not going to play that game with me was she? "Come on, Tanya. Just don't okay? I am NOT in the mood."

"You used to always be in the mood, E. What's wrong, skanky girl not putting out?"

God, hearing her call me 'E' brought back some good memories. Unfortunately, in the next breath she called Bella a skank, and I remembered what a bitch she was.

"Trust me, she puts out. Best I've EVER had." My comment only momentarily silenced her.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"I can't get a hold of Bella, and I have reason to believe James has her. I just want to know where he took her. I thought-"

Tanya cackled, interrupting me. "I have no clue, Edward. How do you even know James has her? Maybe she got tired of you, too."

The way she said 'maybe she got tired of you, too' really pissed me off.

"Fuck you, Tanya. Don't be such a cunt!"

I heard her gasp and I knew if I was going to get anything out of her, I would have to back pedal. Fuck, I was going to have to grovel on a bed of iodine and razor blades. It sickened me, but I would do it to find Bella. I took a moment to calm myself and made sure when I spoke, my voice was even, calm and most importantly, that I sounded remorseful when I apologized.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that, Tee." I threw in my old pet name for her, hoping to get through her thick skull. "I'm sorry. It's just that I love her. Bella makes me happy, Tanya. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, can't you want that for me too?"

I heard Tanya snort when I said I loved Bella. Fuck, she wasn't going to help me and I was back to square one with abso-fucking-lutely nothing to go on. God, what was James going to do to Bella? I would never forgive myself if he hurt her. Fuck! FUCK! The silence on the end of the phone was killing me almost as much as not knowing where Bella was.

"Fuck, Tanya! Please help me. God, I fucking love that girl and I feel like my heart has been ripped right out of my chest! I can't lose her! FUCK! Please God, let me find her!" I was crumbling and my voice started to waver. I wasn't even talking to Tanya anymore, I was frantically praying to God through my tears. "Please. Please, fucking help me. Please!"

"Stop being such a pussy, Edward. Bella's made you soft, in more ways than one. You used to be better than that," she bitched.

Fuck remorseful, she was such a cunt!

"Fuck off, Tanya. You used to be better than that too, you know? You used to have a heart. Fuck, we used to love each other." We both laughed at the absurdity of that fact. "I get that you hate me and, trust me, the feeling is mutual. But Bella's an innocent bystander in this. Please, just give me something, anything to go on. I'm begging here, Tee. On my fucking God damn knees, begging." I had nothing else to say - I poured my heart out, cursed, cried, begged and pleaded. There was nothing else I could do, the ball was in her court now. The silence dragged on, and I was about to disconnect the call when she spoke.

"Villa Inn." Tanya said quietly. "We stayed at the Villa Inn in south Seattle. If James has her, he took her there."

"Thank you," I whispered into the receiver.

"I don't know what James saw in her, but when we saw you two at the club, he got obsessed with her. I'm-"

"I appreciate your help," I interrupted her. "I have to go. Thank you." Before Tanya could say anything else. I hung up. I brushed away my tears roughly with the back of my hand, momentarily stunned. As I put the hotel name into my GPS, my phone rang with a number I didn't recognize.

"What?" I barked into the receiver.

"Edward, it's Jacob. Alice called me and filled me in – on everything. What's your plan? Do you think James has Bella?"

Fucking Alice! The last bloody thing I needed was Jacob involved in any of this.

"Edward?"

"I know James has her. I just talked to Tanya and she said if he has her, he took her to the Villa Inn in south Seattle."

"Where are you?"

"Close to the apartment, but I'm about to turn around. I've called Bella and she's not answering her phone. I know she's not there. James has her, I fucking know it."

"I'm at Brown's. Come pick me up, I'm going with you." Jacob informed me.

"No!"

"Pick me the fuck up, Edward. You can't do this alone."

Fuck me, he was right. "Fine, I'm almost there, if you aren't outside I'm leaving without you."

"I'll be waiting." With that he hung up.

A few minutes later I skid to a stop in front of Brown's. Jacob was waiting outside, but instead of going to the passenger side, he came to the driver's side.

"What the fuck, Jacob? Get in," I irritably told him through my open window.

"Edward, Alice told me not to let you drive. Look at you - you're clearly not in any condition to. You're looking pretty wrecked buddy, seriously. Let me drive."

Jacob looked sincere as I glared at him, and I knew he was right. Fuck. I slammed the car into park.

"Fine, but if you so much as put a scratch on her, I will castrate you with a dull knife." I got out of the car and stomped to the other side, sliding into the passenger seat.

I had to agree that I was too fucked up emotionally to drive. I was very thankful Jacob didn't smirk at the fact that he was going to be driving my five hundred thousand dollar vehicle. I finished putting "Villa Inn, Seattle" into my GPS and the location popped up on the screen almost instantly. It was downtown, very close to the airport.

Jacob put the car into drive and pressed down too hard on the gas as he sped away from the curb. The abrupt force of the acceleration pushed me back into my seat, and I narrowed my eyes at Jacob who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's a little different than my bike," he quipped.

Yeah cause your bike is a piece of shit.

"You might want to put on your seatbelt, Edward," Jacob suggested and I rolled my eyes at him. He shrugged. "Suit yourself!" With that, Jacob accelerated toward the I5.

As he was driving like a bat out of hell, I found myself reaching for my seatbelt and securing it as Jacob quietly snickered. He wove in and out of traffic expertly, and if I hadn't been in such a bad fucking headspace I would have complimented him on his skills. The guy could drive!

"So what's our plan? Do we call the cops? Bust in? What?" Jacob was very serious, all vigilante-like.

I shook my head. "I don't fucking know, I haven't thought that far in advance yet."

"Maybe we should call Chief," he suggested.

I shook my head. "Charlie will tell me to wait for the cops; they'll have to get a search warrant and all that bullshit. I can't do that - I need Bella away from that fucking asshole as soon as possible."

"Okay, so we find out what room he has her in and kick the door in." Jacob nodded as he cut across three lanes of traffic and took the exit at the last possible second. I actually grabbed onto the holy shit strap above me that time.

"First of all, there is no 'we', Jacob. I'm doing this on my own," I informed him.

"Fuck that shit!" Jacob balked and I glowered at him. "Listen, Edward, she was my girl before she became yours. I AM going to help get her back. End of story."

"And what if James has a weapon, Jake? Huh? You ready for that?" Fucking kid.

Jacob patted under his jacket. "I'm packin' - we'll be fine."

"What the fuck? You walk around with a concealed weapon?"

"Of course I do. I have a permit, trained and everything. I'm a pretty good shot too, thank you very much." Jacob was pretty proud of himself. Idiot.

I shook my head. "No fucking way are you toting around a loaded gun while this shit is going down! What if you shot Bella? Fucking dumb ass."

"Fuck you, Edward. I know what I'm doing. Let's figure this shit out, we're almost there. We can knock on the door and pretend to be room service and when James opens the door BAM! We over power him and get Bella to safety."

Oh my fucking God!

"Pretend to be room service? What the fuck Jacob! You watch too much TV." I rolled my eyes impatiently. "How can a dumb ass like you be permitted to walk around town with a loaded weapon?"

Jacob quietly raised his middle finger. "Do you have a better idea?"

Unfortunately, I did not.

Fuck.

****Please leave me a note and tell me what you think! The drama continues next time...**


	21. Chapter 21

**First things first: Love-Tart: Thank you once again! I so appreciate you being there for me and my story!**

**Second: I've gotten so many notifications that people are listing this as their favorite story - very cool! Please leave me a comment to know how you're liking it! Reviews make me so excited, you have no idea. Apparently, I don't have much of a life LOL**

**Now back to the story!**

**Chapter 21**

**Edward's POV:**

Fuck! What in the hell WERE we going to do? Jacob slowed the car as we approached the Villa Inn. He turned off the lights, parking in the back of the lot while we contemplated our next move. I turned to Jacob.

"First off, we need to check with front desk see if they saw anyone with James' description coming in with a girl. Fuck, I wish I had a picture of Bella I could show them."

"I have several," Jake informed me, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Of course you do." I rolled my eyes. "Hopefully someone at the front desk will recognize either one of them and can give us his room number. Then I guess we knock on his door, pretending to be management, tell them through the door there's a problem and they have to switch rooms. When they come out, I'll over take James while you get Bella to safety." I knew it was lame but it was all I could come up with. Hell, it was far better than pretending to be room service!

"Why do you get to over take James? Why can't I?"

Oh my God.

"Fine. You take out James and I'll get Bella to safety. The sooner I have her in my arms, the better."

Jacob furrowed his brows. "You're right, you should have dibs on James."

"You're such a dumb ass," I said in irritation.

"Do you want to borrow my gun?" he offered.

I shook my head. "No, thanks." Then I had a vision of Jacob shooting me in the ass as soon as I took out James, leaving him alone with Bella.

"On second thought…" I stretched my arm out. As Jacob reached under his shirt, my phone rang, loud and shrill, causing me to jump out of my seat. Jacob chuckled at my nervousness and I glared at him. It was another number I didn't recognize.

"What?" I bellowed into the phone.

"Edward, it's me! I'm okay, Edward, I'm okay!"

"Bella! Thank God!" I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my chest. On the other end of the line, Bella was sobbing as well.

"Where are you?" I managed to choke out.

"I'm at Jacob's. Quil just came home, I'm using his phone." Her voice was shaky. Beside me, Jacob was anxiously waiting to hear more.

"Bella, I'm putting you on speaker phone, Jake's with me."

"Okay. Hi Jacob."

"Hey Bells. What's going on?"

"James came to my door!" Bella cried into the phone, and both Jacob and I cursed quietly at her obvious anguish.

"Didn't you get my message? What happened?" I asked.

"No, I didn't get your message, Edward, I don't have my phone. There was a knock at the door after you left and I thought it was you, Jacob, but when I opened it, James was standing there."

"How'd you get away?" I asked.

Bella laughed quietly, the most beautiful sound. "I kicked him in the junk, really fucking hard. While he was doubled over in pain crying like a baby, I kneed him in the face a couple times. I grabbed my keys and ran up to Jacob's apartment and let myself in. I remembered Jacob had a gun in his room so at least I could protect myself if he followed me up here. I couldn't find the gun, but James didn't follow me - I watched him drive away a few minutes later."

"What was he driving?" Jacob asked.

"It was dark, I couldn't make out the color. Blue maybe? But it was an older model pick up truck, kind of beat up." Bella said.

I spotted a truck with that description in the parking lot and motioned to Jacob. We both knew what that meant - James was alone in the hotel. Looked like our new plan was to simply beat the living shit out of the asshole.

"I don't know if James is coming back or not, so I'm sitting here with a couple steak knives and Quil has his gun."

What the fuck? Both Quil and Jacob had guns?

"He's not coming back, Bella. I can assure you," I told her as I sat starting at the back end of James' pick up. That fucking asshole was not going to hurt her again.

"How do you know, Edward?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay, I trust you. I'm sorry, I would have called you sooner, but I left my phone downstairs and honestly, I'm too scared to go get it. Quil just came home and lent me his cell."

"Uh, Bella?" I asked.

"Yes Edward?"

I didn't want to be a prick but…. "Why do you have a key to Jacob's apartment?"

Beside me, Jacob smiled to himself and it took everything I had not to reach over and smack that smirk off his face.

Bella hesitated for a second. "It's nothing Edward. I guess we uh, never gave our keys back after we broke up. Good thing too, huh?" she laughed nervously.

"Yeah, good thing." No, not a good thing. That would be rectified immediately.

"So, where are you guys and why the hell are you together?" Bella asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"The break in at the boutique was planned by James, Bella. I guess he was betting on me going with Alice, leaving you alone. When Alice and I figured it out, I started back to the apartment to find you. When you didn't answer your phone, I knew James had gotten to you," I explained.

Jacob picked up the story. "Alice called me in a panic and told me everything about Tanya and James. She practically begged me to go with Edward. So I called him and he picked me up at Brown's. He even let me drive his car!"

Bella laughed. "Awwww, you guys are bonding!" She sounded happy about that, but I wouldn't exactly call us 'friends'. More like frenemies, I laughed to myself.

"Jake, I'm sorry about ruining your date though."

"You were on a date?" I asked incredulously. He beamed

"Yep."

"You took a concealed weapon on a fucking DATE? Oh my God!" I shook my head in disbelief. "What the hell?"

Jacob laughed. "What? You never know when you'll need it."

"That's why I couldn't find it!" Bella laughed. I couldn't believe she actually dated that tool for over two years.

"Where are you guys?" she questioned again.

I gave Jacob a warning look.

"We were just getting some coffee." Jacob blurted out. I threw my head back against the seat and mouthed 'what the fuck' at Jacob.

"You thought I was missing and decided to go for coffee?" Bella asked, obviously not believing it for one second. I wanted to kill the douche bag sitting beside me, but I knew blood on my seats would be a bitch to get out.

"What he means is that we stopped to get coffee while on our way to look for you. We weren't sure where you were so we planned a long night of driving around." At least my lie sounded far better than 'we were just getting some coffee.' Fucking dumb ass.

"Edward and Jacob. You are both terrible liars. Where. Are. You?" Bella demanded.

I sighed. "I called Tanya. She told me they stayed at a hotel called the Villa Inn when they were here. I figured if James took you, he brought you here. I mean there." I corrected myself quickly, but Bella caught on.

"Edward, don't do anything stupid. Jacob, turn that car around and come home RIGHT NOW. I'm not fucking kidding. Come on guys!" Bella urged. Well, yelled was more like it.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders at me and I didn't know what to do.

"Bella, you still there? We're going through a tunnel, can't hear you very well….Bella?" Jacob spoke those pathetic parting words then disconnected the call.

"Really, dude?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. "A fucking tunnel?"

"What? I got rid of her, didn't I?" Jacob smiled, his too-large-for-his-mouth teeth gleaming white.

My phone started to ring and, as much as it killed me, I ignored Bella's call. Then Jacob's phone rang, then mine, then Jacob's again, until finally both of us started laughing and turned our ringers off.

"She's going to be pretty pissed," I told my partner in crime.

"Yup, but she already withholds sex from me, my friend. I have nothing to lose!" he laughed.

She wouldn't really hold out on sex, would she? Jacob laughed some more, reading my thoughts.

"Trust me, she would. One time, she-"

"Jacob," I interrupted. "I do not want to hear this."

There was that stupid smirk again. "Just trust me."

I ignored him and changed the subject. "What are we going to do about him?" I gestured toward the hotel.

"Let's fuck him up. We know Bella's safe, and that he's in there, somewhere. Let's just wait for him; he'll leave at some point. We're going to be just like Bonnie and Clyde."

I snorted. "You be Bonnie, pussy."

"Very funny. You know what I meant," he retorted. "We'll be like Crocket and Tubbs, Riggs and Murtaugh, or-"

I held my hand out stopping him. "I get it, Jacob." Personally I couldn't be Crocket or Tubbs – I had a thing about wearing boat shoes with socks. It would be kind of cool to be like Martin Riggs though.

"Anyways, I think we're more like Turner and Hooch." I snickered. Jacob looked at me with a questioning look. "Never mind," I told him. I guess he was too young to know the movie.

"Edward, look!" Jacob said quietly and gestured with his head across the parking lot.

"James." I spat his name out. He walked across the parking lot wearing jeans and a tee shirt and got into the truck. "Follow him."

Jacob followed in silent stealth mode with the headlights off. James didn't go very far, just a few blocks east, and pulled into the parking lot of a bar called "Number 5 Orange". He got out of the cab of the truck and sauntered towards the bar.

"Stay here, James and I need to have a little talk." I told Jacob as we both got out of the car.

He respected my wishes, leaning up against the hood of my car, arms crossed over his chest, and I had to admit he played the part of wingman well, with a menacing scowl on his face. I wished he hadn't leaned up against the car though, he was going to scratch the paint.

James had his hand on the door handle, about to enter the bar, when I caught up to him. I clasped my hand roughly on his shoulder, spinning him around and slammed him up against the outside wall. I pressed my forearm firm across his throat, my eyes threatening him as much as my body. Bella really did a number on his face, that's my girl! His cheek was swollen and there was dried blood on his lip. I was pretty sure she'd broken his nose too.

"You fucking asshole!" I growled. "I don't want you EVER coming around Bella or any member of my family again!" James was gasping for breath and I put more pressure against his throat. "Do. You. Understand. Me?" He nodded, and tried to speak. I lessened my hold slightly only because I was morbidly curious as to what he had to say.

"Bella's a whore, Eddie. She's fucking around on you with some other guy, just like Tanya was fucking me while you two were together."

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

As I yelled, both my fists connected and reconnected with his ugly mug, over and over again. I knew Bella better than that. She would NEVER cheat on me. That fucking asshole. I felt exhilarated, and although it may have looked like I was out of control, I was quite the contrary. I was very meticulous in my hits. And I thoroughly enjoyed every single one.

Jacob intervened after I got a dozen or so hits in, wrapping his arms around my chest and pulled me back. James slid down the wall to a crumpled, worthless heap at my feet.

"I think you took care of him, Edward," Jacob told me quietly. "It's all good, you've evened the score. Calm down, buddy."

"I'm fine, Jake. This is calm, trust me." I snarled as I shook free of Jacob's hold and he stepped back. And I was fine. In fact, I felt so much better having decked James. What wasn't fine was my left hand. I shook it, pretty sure I fractured a couple knuckles, but it was totally worth it. I wiped my bloody hand on my shirt, his blood mixed with mine, staining the cotton.

On the ground, James laughed. Fucking laughed! "You always got everything you wanted, didn't you Cullen? Even back in high school."

What the fuck, back in high school? Had I hit him that hard? Was he fucking delirious?

"You don't even remember me, do you? Fucking snob you were. Yeah, we all went to Kelvyn Park together, dip shit. I wasn't part of your clique, I wasn't good enough for you, Cullen."

I had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"You fucking stole Nikki Reed from me. I fucking loved that girl and one day you swooped in and took her away." He rubbed his bloody, swollen lip with his tee shirt.

"Nikki? This is about Nikki? Fuck, I was fifteen when I started dating her." I shook my head in total disbelief.

"She was interested in me until you came along. She didn't give me the time of day after that. Rumor had it you two lost your virginity together. Awww so special."

It wasn't a rumor, but I wasn't going cheapen our time together and confirm that to him, the son of a bitch. "Are you for real? That was almost ten years ago!"

"Oh she wasn't the only one. I dated Kristin after that. Her and I were supposed to go to prom together, but she broke up with me to go with you."

"This is unbelievable. You have some serious fucking issues, James."

He snorted. "I changed schools after Nikki and Kristin, but I got you in the end, didn't I?" I had to hear this and gave him a questioning look.

"I saw you and Tanya having dinner one night in Chicago and I could tell you were arguing over something. Tanya, gorgeous as she was, was insecure and I could hear you reassuring her that you loved her and that you'd make it up to her after some trip you were going on. I did some research and discovered you were traveling with whatever the fuck your brother's name is."

"Emmett," I interjected.

"Whatever. That weekend while you were away, I made my move. I followed Tanya to a café and I struck up a conversation. I lied, telling her I was a semi-pro baseball player. That led to her telling me about Emmett and you and how you were currently out of town. I warned her about how tempting life on the road was, you know with all those groupies. I joked about having the pick of the litter, so to speak. Tanya looked so hurt, so I continued telling her you could never trust someone who was on the road all the time. In time, I convinced her that us sleeping together was just fair play for all the fucking around you were doing."

"I never, ever cheated on Tanya!"

"Minor detail." James shrugged. "Tanya was falling in love with me and then you proposed, fucking PROPOSED!" James shook his head in disbelief. "The night after you asked her marry you, you ditched her for yet another trip. Yeah, Tanya called me that night and told me the 'good' news. Fucking idiot Edward, big mistake. I knew I had my work cut out for me. I enlisted the help of a buddy who quickly photo shopped a compromising picture of you and a couple of random girls. I presented it to Tanya carefully, you know, as a concerned 'friend'. She fucking lost it and I knew my job was done."

"You! You turned Tanya against me?" My foot connected with his ribs and James doubled over in pain.

James wheezed as he spoke. "Soon after that, all you Cullens fucked off to Seattle and I thought Tanya and I were going to be happy."

"Then why did you come here?" I asked quietly. I noticed a few people had gathered outside the bar, watching us, but keeping their distance.

"Fucking Tanya. She missed you, Edward." He spat out my name like venom. "After all my hard work, to get her away from you, to make her fall in love with me, she missed YOU. We went to the club that night, watched you dry humping with your little slut on the dance floor. And Tanya cried when we got back here. Sobbed her fucking heart out because you were happy without her."

What the fuck? Tanya told me James became obsessed with Bella and now James was telling me Tanya was fucking crying over me. What fucking alternate reality was I trapped in? I didn't fucking care, honestly, I just wanted to get back home to my girl, damn it! I contemplated giving James another beat down so he'd know I was serious about him leaving me, Bella, and my family alone.

"Edward, let's go man," Jacob coaxed.

James staggered to his feet, satisfied look on his face. "I hate you, Cullen. You have left the girls I love heart broken. Nikki, Kristin and Tanya. Just once, I want YOU to feel some pain. Just a little."

In one swift motion, James swung at me. I didn't realize it, but he had a knife, and when he swung, the knife sliced across my cheek. Instinctively, I put my hands up to protect myself and on the down swing, the knife slashed diagonally across the inside of my right wrist. I knew it was bad when I felt the warm liquid quickly leave my body from the gaping wound.

In shock, I stumbled backwards, bumping in the wall that was Jacob. He managed to lay me down on the ground then I watched as James lunged at Jacob next, wielding his knife recklessly, egging him on.

"Come on big guy, I'll gut you like a fish," he taunted.

Jacob reached for his gun and shouted at James. "Drop the knife, you fucker!" I heard him cock his gun in warning - the sound seemed to echo in the night. James wasn't deterred and continued to wave the knife in Jacob's direction, taunting him again. I watched James lunge at Jake again and a nano-second later, I heard the loud pop of the gun shot reverberate against the building and the clang as the knife fell to the ground. James screamed out in pain and fell to the ground, his hands covering the wound on his lower leg.

"I fucking warned you, fuck face! Now shut the fuck up!" Jacob cursed as he inched forward and kicked the weapon away. "And don't you fucking move, you motherfucking asshole!" He turned his head and yelled at the small crowd that had gathered. "Someone call 9-1-1. Tell them there's a twenty-five year old male with stab wounds and a piece of shit with a gun shot wound to his leg. Do it now!" Jacob took charge of the situation with his demanding tone.

I couldn't figure out why I was suddenly so fucking cold. The cement was freezing, but I was sweating like a pig. I tried to sit up, but my head felt woozy and I couldn't focus my eyes, so I reluctantly laid back down. Jacob knelt down at my side, his gun still trained on James. He pulled off his shirt and wrapped it tight around my wrist, applying pressure as he elevated it. Through a tunnel, I heard sirens and Jake's commanding voice.

"Edward! Stay with me buddy!"

After that everything went black.

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

After the initial shock of seeing James at my door wore off, I kicked into over drive. Literally. My dad would have been so proud of me! I kicked James in the groin as hard as I could, totally catching him off guard. He doubled over, tears in his eyes, crying like a fucking baby.

"You fucking, stupid bitch!" he seethed, charging for me and I kneed him right in the jaw then repeated that action two more times. I felt his nose crack against my knee and then the tell tale metallic smell of blood. The scent assaulted my nose making me feel woozy, but I managed to keep my wits about me, grabbing my keys from the table by the front door. The way James was positioned I couldn't make it past him out the front entrance without risking him grabbing me. Instead, I bounded up the stairs, cursing, as fast as I could to the second floor.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I fumbled with the keys in my hand, finally finding the right one to Jacob's apartment door. With shaking hands, I managed to get it unlocked and let myself in. Slamming the door closed behind me, I leaned against it, heaving and hyperventilating, tears blurring my vision. I ran to Jacob's room, searching his night table for the gun that I knew he kept there, but it was gone. Cursing again, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of steak knives from the block on the counter.

Outside, I heard an engine start up. I crossed the room and peeked out in time to see James pull away from the curb in a beat up pick up truck. I was pretty sure it couldn't be that easy, James was coming back for me, I was certain. Fuck. I realized I'd left my bloody phone downstairs, but there was no way I was going back down to get it. Instead, I pushed the dining chairs up against the front door and kept a watchful eye out the window. I took a brief break only to throw up into the kitchen sink, the culmination of the events finally getting to me. And then I sat down to wait for Jacob to come home from his date, holding on the knives for dear life. A while later, it was Quil who came home.

"What the fuck, Jake?" he cursed as he tried to push against the chairs.

"Quil?" I called out, "Quil is that you?"

"Bella? Yeah it's me. What's going on? Do you know the front door of the building has been jimmied?" I apologized and moved the chairs out the way. I pulled Quil into the suite by his jacket and closed it immediately, pushing the chairs back against it again.

"Holy Shit, Bella! Why are you barricaded in my apartment with fucking steak knives?" His dark eyes were big and round with surprise.

I gave the shortest version possible about Edward, Tanya and James talking a mile a minute. Quil went quickly to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a gun that was hidden behind a box of Cocoa Puffs cereal.

"Jesus Bella! We have to call the cops!" he told me as he went to the window, peering out.

"Not until I talk to Edward first. Can I use your phone Quil? I left mine downstairs."

"Yeah sure, here." I managed to dial the number and on the first ring, Edward answered with a bark.

"What?"

Upon hearing his voice, I lost it.

"Edward, it's me! I'm okay, Edward, I'm okay!" The tears that I'd be holding in escaped, and I cried openly in front of Quil, who gave me some privacy as he went to the window to keep watch.

"Oh Bella! Thank God! Where are you?" he asked and I could hear his normally smooth voice falter.

I managed to tell him I was in Jacob's apartment, using Quil's phone. Edward told me he was with Jacob and put me on speakerphone and I told them everything. "I don't know if James is coming back or not so I'm sitting here with a couple steak knives and Quil has his gun."

"He's not coming back, Bella. I can assure you." Edward confidently told me.

"How do you know, Edward?" I asked.

"Just trust me, okay?" I had trusted Edward before, I could do it again.

"Okay, I trust you. I'm sorry, I would have called you sooner, but I left my phone downstairs and honestly, I was too scared to go get it. Quil just came home and lent me his cell."

"Uh, Bella?" Edward asked sounding apprehensive. I knew exactly what was coming.

"Yes Edward?"

"Why do you have a key to Jacob's apartment?" I prayed that Jacob wasn't gloating, because I had no doubt that Edward would rough him up for it.

"It's nothing Edward. I guess we uh, never gave our keys back after we broke up. Good thing too, huh?" I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, good thing." He did not sound impressed. Oh well, not much I could do about that now.

Changing the subject, I asked where they were and why the hell were they together in the first place. The guys each told me a part of the story and I was so happy they were working together, bonding.

"Where are you guys?"

The silence the ensued did not go unnoticed. Jacob fed me a line about how they were going out for coffee and Edward tried to make it better but failed. God, did they think I was stupid or were they really that bad at lying? I demanded to know where they were and Edward told me the truth - at some motel. Oh my God, those two were going to go A-Team on me. Fuck that! I yelled at them to come home and suddenly, Jacob gave me some bullshit about not hearing me and hung up on me. Fucking hung up on me! I called them both back repeatedly without luck. Those little fuckers!

I couldn't call my dad, it was too late and there was nothing he could do at that point. I'd have to fill him in the next day. I called Rosalie next, but her phone went right to voice mail, so I assumed she was in the theatre already. Leaving a message on her voice mail, I explained what happened, made it clear that I was fine, but pissed at Edward at the moment, knowing full well she would tell Emmett and he would be able to get in touch with Edward and hopefully talk some sense into him. I would have called Alice but I couldn't remember her number - I was so used to speed dial.

Quil made a pot of coffee and we sat together on the couch to wait. When Quil's phone rang about twenty minutes later, I almost jumped off the couch. He checked the caller ID then handed me the phone.

"It's Jake."

"Thanks," I told him, pressing the talk button. "Jacob Black! You-"

"Bella, I want you to stay calm." Jacob interrupted me, his voice thick with trepidation.

"Wh-what is it?" A knot formed in the pit of my stomach and I thought I was going to throw up again.

"He's okay, Bells-"

"Oh God!"

"Edward is going to be fine Bella. But you need to get to Harbourview Medical as soon as you can. Let me talk to Quil, okay, sweetie?"

I blindly passed the phone over, feeling completely numb. Jacob and Quil had a brief conversation and then I was pulled to my feet and down to the parking garage. Quil had to help me into the front seat of his car and soon we were speeding towards the hospital.

"What did Jacob tell you?" I finally managed to ask.

Quil clenched his jaw, silently debating telling me. I started to cry, and not as a manipulation tactic; I had never been so scared in my life. As the sobs left my chest, Quil reached over and touched my arm.

"Bella," he comforted me. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Well, that certainly wasn't very reassuring!

"What's going on? What happened?" I choked out.

Quil sighed. "James had a knife and Edward had a pretty bad cut on his wrist. Jacob was following the ambulance in Edward's car when he called. He didn't know how serious it was."

Oh my God, James had a knife? I hyperventilated the rest of the way to the hospital while poor Quil tried desperately to calm me down verbally. I just needed to see Edward, to know he was going to be okay. When we arrived at the hospital, Quil dropped me off at the emergency entrance and then headed back home to call Mrs. Cope and arrange for a locksmith. I thanked him before rushing inside, spotting Jacob immediately, a police officer standing nearby.

"Jake!" I cried and collapsed into his arms.

"Bella, shhhhh, sweetie. It's going to be okay. They just took him back into surgery," he told me as he kissed the top of my head.

"Surgery? What happened?" I sniffled, my tears falling on Jacob's naked chest. "And where's your shirt?" I asked.

"James had a knife and he cut Edward's wrist. I used my shirt to help stop the bleeding. The nurse said someone would come talk to us soon."

I wiped my eyes, but stayed in his warm embrace.

"Did you call anyone else?" I asked. "Alice or Emmett, his parents? They need to be called too."

Jacob nodded, pulling Edward's phone out of his pocket. "Alice is on her way, and I left a voice mail for Emmett. I didn't call his parents yet. I thought maybe Emmett could do that, but I think we should wait until we know more."

Mere seconds later, Alice arrived, screeching my name down the hallway.

"Bella! Bella! You're okay! Oh my God! Where's Edward?" She flew into my arms with such force I almost fell backwards, but Jacob caught us both.

"Edward's in surgery, someone is supposed to come talk to us," I hugged her to me and we sobbed in each other's arms. Jacob put his arms around both of us, hugging us close.

"What happened?" Alice asked, and I shrugged because I didn't know much yet. I told her about James showing up at my door and how I managed to get away safely.

"I tried to get a hold of Emmett when we figured James was after you, but he didn't pick up, so I called Jacob. I couldn't let Edward go by himself," Alice explained. Jacob gave us the full version of what went down in the parking lot of the bar. Alice frowned when she heard James had gone to their high school, and was upset with herself for not remembering him.

"Alice, don't get upset over that! I'm sure you had at least four hundred students in your grade alone, you couldn't know everyone," I said, hoping to comfort her. "What happened after that, Jacob?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "It all happened so fast. Edward pummeled his ass, but James managed to stand up and swing at Edward. I was surprised at that because Edward really gave it to him. The next thing I know, Edward stumbled backwards into me and there was blood everywhere. I managed to lay him down, and pulled my gun on James when he tried to attack me. Edward lost consciousness fast. Then the police and ambulance arrived, and here we are," he explained.

"Where's James now?" Alice asked. I realized I never even thought to ask about that piece of shit.

"He's in surgery – I shot him." Jacob saw the look Alice and I exchanged. "He's fine. Clean shot through and through, just below his knee. That's why the cop's here. He took my statement, he needs to speak to James and Edward as well."

My eyes went wide. "Are you in trouble, Jacob?"

He shook his head. "No, there were witnesses who vouched for me that it was self-defense. They did take my gun as evidence, though." He scowled.

We sat down together on a bench and waited in silence, one of my hands clasped by Alice and one by Jacob. When I checked the clock on the wall, it had already been an hour since I'd arrived. Wasn't anyone going to come talk to us? Jeez!

A pretty girl about our age walked over timidly. "Excuse me, were you the one at the fight tonight?" she asked, addressing Jacob. He nodded.

"Yep."

She smiled. He smiled.

"I'm Vanessa - I was the one who called 911. I, uh, just came by to see how you and your friend were."

Jacob quickly tugged his hand away from mine and stood up. Alice and I exchanged surprised looks.

"Nice to meet you, Vanessa. I'm Jacob." They clasped hands and stared at each other.

"That was pretty impressive, the way you were able to subdue him and help your friend." Vanessa told him, their hands still stuck together.

"It was nothing," Jacob shrugged, downplaying it, but in such a way that wasn't very convincing.

"You really took charge of the situation," Vanessa purred.

Jacob cocked an eyebrow. "I do like to take charge."

Alice started laughing, but neither Vanessa or Jacob seemed to know we were there at that point.

Behind the desk, a doctor in green scrubs finally appeared, chart in his hands. "Who's with Edward Cullen?" he asked, looking around.

"We are," Jacob answered for us. "Excuse me for a moment, Vanessa."

I saw him wink at her as he introduced himself to the doctor. "I'm Jacob," he paused for a moment, "his friend. This is Bella, his girlfriend. And Alice, his sister." The doctor extended his hand to Jacob first.

"Are you the young man who was at the scene with him?" His voice had a slight Texan drawl.

"Yes, I was."

"You did the right thing by wrapping your shirt around the wound and applying pressure. You probably saved his life."

"Saved his life?" I squeaked out. "It's that serious?" Alice squeezed my hand tightly.

"Yes," he told us, and Alice gasped loudly.

"Forgive me, I'm Doctor Whitlock. Let me clarify, it WAS a serious situation because of the amount of blood Edward lost. He was unconscious when he arrived with a weak pulse. He needed blood transfusions along with surgery to repair his radial artery and collateral ligaments. His wrist was sliced clean across." Doctor Whitlock used his finger to show us on his own wrist how the knife had cut the inside of Edward's wrist from right to left. "I'm confident the surgery will successfully repair the extensive ligament damage."

Alice's phone rang, and seeing it was Emmett, she excused herself for a moment, stepping down the hallway to talk privately. A young nurse approached and Doctor Whitlock sighed when he read the paper she was holding out to him.

"Looks like we have run into a little problem." My heart got stuck in my throat as he continued. "Edward's blood volume is still low and he needs another transfusion. Unfortunately, he has a rare blood type and we are in short supply of it here. He is stabilized now, but we will need to bring in more blood from another hospital and give him another transfusion sooner rather than later."

"I have type AB positive, can I donate to him?" I offered, and Jacob snickered beside me.

"The girl who passes out from a paper cut wants to donate blood? Awesome! This I have to see," Jacob laughed, and I jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"You're Edward's girlfriend, you said?" The doctor asked, flipping though his chart notes.

"Yes."

Dr. Whitlock flashed me a smile. "Looks like you two were made for each other. Mr. Cullen has AB positive as well. Do you know only about three per cent of the population has that? Come on then, sugar, let's get you started." The way he called me 'sugar' in that sexy Texas drawl, wow, wish I had another single friend to set him up with!

As I was following him down the hallway, Alice returned and I filled her in on what was happening.

"Apparently as rare as it is, we share the same blood type." I laughed nervously.

"You're AB positive?" she asked and I nodded. "That's crazy cool, like you were made for each other." She reiterated Dr. Whitlock's words and Jacob rolled his eyes dramatically. Alice reached over and touched my arm gently. "Edward and I don't have the same blood type, but Emmett does. Do want him to do it? He's on his way." She knew how I felt about anything blood related, but I shook my head no.

"I want to do this." I smiled. "You need to call your parents, I'm sure they want to be in the know."

"You're right. You go save a life, try not to pass out!" She winked at me.

I followed the nurse down the hall. God, I hated the smell of hospitals – blood mixed with chemicals, ick! I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves, but that only made things worse, so instead I chanted 'I'm doing this for Edward, I'm doing this for Edward' over and over again in my head.

In a curtain enclosed room, the nurse got me situated on a bed and hooked me up. As the blood left my body, the only thing that kept me from passing out was that Edward was the one who would be receiving it. MY blood would be coursing through his veins. And that was actually pretty awesome.

**SO? What did you think? Next chapter Bella will be able to see her man AND Big Daddy C and Esme come to town! Stay tuned, please! **

**PS: Can you believe I wrote a chapter with no lemons? I'm surprised some of you continued to read *wink***


	22. Chapter 22

**Many thanks to my Beta Love-Tart. Your encouragement and guidance means so much to me. Love you!**

**Chapter 22**

After I successfully donated a pint of blood that was immediately transferred to Edward, I found my friends in the waiting room. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had arrived joining Jacob and Alice. Jacob had recounted his story once again so everyone was in the know. Vanessa had left when the others arrived, but not before slipping Jacob her number, leaving Jake with a perma-smile on his face. The group told me that Edward was still in recovery, but we weren't allowed to visit him yet. I was crestfallen, to be honest - I needed to see him with my own eyes to know he was alright.

As soon as Rosalie saw me, she pulled me into a tight hug. She brought me over to a vinyl-covered bench and I lay down with my head on her lap and cried. I was exhausted, emotionally and otherwise. I had gone from having one of the best days of my life to the worst. Rosalie ran her fingers through the length of my hair in a very motherly way until my tears subsided. She asked about the over night date and I smiled as I told her about the amazing dinner and how Edward made love to me again and again. And again, again and again. Then I told her about James showing up at my door and the tears came again. Rosalie continued to pat my head, quietly reassuring me that Edward was going to be fine. Yet another reason why that girl was my best friend, she knew a good cry was exactly what I needed. After Rosalie and I had sufficient time alone, Emmett approached. He sat at my feet, lifting them into his lap.

"Hey kiddo, how are you holding up?" he asked as he rubbed my jean-clad calves with his oversized hands. There was a half smile on Emmett's lips, but I could see worry was etched onto his face.

I smiled meekly, wiping my runny nose unattractively on my shirtsleeve. "I'm okay. Pretty tired."

Emmett smirked. "Yeah, a quantum sexathon will do that to you." He winked at me and I wasn't too tired to blush. He leaned over so his head was close to mine.

"You can tell me the truth, it wasn't really five times was it, Bella?" he asked in a low voice and Rosalie giggled. I merely shrugged my shoulders with a sly look on my face.

"I'm not one to kiss and tell, Em. But I will confirm we were busy most of the night."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Come on, five times?" he asked skeptically and I held up my right hand and wiggled four fingers and my thumb.

"Five," I stated.

"Huh." Emmett grunted in obvious disbelief.

The three of us sat quietly after that and I even dozed off for a few minutes until, finally, Dr. Whitlock came back out to give an update on Edward. The six of us gathered around, Rosalie holding onto my hand, and the doctor smiled.

"Looks like Edward's been blessed with some good friends. It's nice to see. He's doing good, the surgery was successful and he's resting comfortably in a private room." Dr. Whitlock informed us. Collectively, we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" I asked hopefully.

"Technically, no. But, I will permit a short visit if you keep it quick. The police officer just left and Edward's pretty tired. Just three at a time, okay? It's a small room. Don't mind all the machines - it's protocol. Edward has a bandage on his right wrist and hand from the surgery. He'll have limited mobility of his right hand for a while until his ligaments heal. He has splints on two broken fingers on his left hand, as well as five stitches on his cheek where the knife cut him. Edward also has scratches down his chest, some bruising on his shoulders and bruising of his lumbar spine but those injuries don't seem to be related to tonight's incident." Dr. Whitlock shrugged, baffled by the mystery injuries. I blushed, avoiding the eyes of my friends.

"Hmmmm, would you know anything about those injuries, Bella? You were with him last night, weren't you?" Emmett questioned as seriously as Emmett could be, his dimples flashing. Dr. Whitlock looked curiously at me and I mumbled something incoherent about not having a clue. I thought I saw him smirk slightly, almost as if he were on to me, but I couldn't be sure.

"Bruises on his lumbar spine?" Rosalie whispered in my ear and I raised my eyebrows and looked down at my feet. Although I wasn't wearing heels, she knew exactly what I was alluding to. She nodded, knowing full well those bad-ass Michael Kors heels were the culprits.

Dr. Whitlock continued. "Edward's still pretty groggy and is catheterized so don't be alarmed by any of that. Who wants to go in first, I'll take you to his room?"

Rosalie spoke up. "Alice, Emmett and Bella go. We will come see him tomorrow." Jasper and Jacob nodded in agreement and sat back down to wait. The three of us followed Dr. Whitlock - three abreast, Emmett in the middle holding onto one of my hands and one of his sister's. Dr. Whitlock pushed open the door to a small room, standing back as we filed in.

"Five minutes, okay?" he instructed before giving us some time.

I walked to one side of the hospital bed, Alice and Emmett on the other. The room was quiet, except for the faint beeping of various monitors. The bed was inclined in a semi-upright position, and Edward was laying back, his eyes closed. His hair looked exceptionally dark compared to his sallow skin tone and especially in contrast to the stark white pillowcase he was resting on. The cut on his face didn't appear too bad; the stitches were small and precise. The blue and white-striped hospital blanket was pulled up to his navel, revealing his bare chest which bore several wired electrodes and my embarrassing markings. I reached for Edward's left hand, careful of the monitor attached to his ring finger and cautious of the splints. He smiled and his eyes fluttered open, connecting with mine.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hey." He squeezed my hand weakly.

"Alice and Emmett are here too," I told him and he turned his head to look at them.

"Hey little bro, you look like shit." Emmett informed him with a low chuckle and Alice smacked his bicep.

Edward's lips turned up a tiny bit. "I'm sure I do. How's the hair?" he joked weakly.

"Don't listen to him, Edward, you look good." Alice told him, tears in her eyes. "Mom and dad give you their love. They will be here in the morning."

Edward groaned. "Oh God, you guys called them?"

"Shhh, Edward," I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Don't worry about that right now, just rest. How do you feel?"

"I'll be honest, I've been better." Edward snorted quietly. He lifted both hands up off the bed - his right was bound with white gauze, and his middle and index fingers on his left were splinted and taped together.

"What the hell? How am I supposed to take a piss if both my hands are out of commission?"

Emmett, ever helpful, snickered. "Catheter buddy, ultimate time saver. I'm sort of jealous, you can drink as much beer as you want and won't have to get off the couch."

Edward chuckled quietly. "Yeah, awesome. Beer and morphine."

"Besides, I wouldn't be worried about how to take a piss, jerking off is going to be the real challenge," teased Emmett. Edward managed a smirk and then turned his attention to me, reaching his broken hand up to stroke along my cheek. The gesture made me smile, it was so sweet. So Edward.

"You okay, baby?" he asked. The man was lying in a hospital bed recovering from knife wounds and was asking how I was doing. I smiled and kissed his fingers carefully as he rubbed them along my lower lip.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You had us worried, though. You lost a lot of blood."

Edward nodded. "Dr. Whitlock told me you donated for me. Thank you." He closed his eyes in a long blink, obviously still exhausted.

"She was a trooper, Edward, didn't pass out or anything. Sucks to be you though, you are indebted to her for eternity now, sucker." Alice joked.

"Eternity. I like the sound of that." Edward's lips curved into a smile as he spoke, but his eyes were still closed. He looked content, despite his injuries. "What happened to James?" Edward asked a few moments later as his eyes fluttered back open.

"He's fine. The bullet went right through so they patched him up and he'll be leaving here in the back of a police car. Jacob wants to press charges," Emmett explained.

"Where is Jacob?" Edward wondered aloud, his eyelids looking heavy again.

"He's in the waiting room with Jasper and Rosalie," I told him as I continued to run my fingers through his coppery locks. Edward's eyes closed and stayed closed for longer than your average blink. Knowing he needed his rest, we quietly said our goodbyes and whispered that we'd see him in the morning. Rosalie had already called Dr. V and told him I had a family emergency and wouldn't be at the office the next day and he was most understanding. We were almost at the door when Edward spoke again.

"I want to see Jacob."

I walked back to his bed. "Edward, it's late. You can see him tomorrow." But he shook his head.

"No. Bella stay with me. Alice, send him in, okay?" His voice was almost a whisper, but even in the quiet tone he was commanding. Alice nodded as she and Emmett quietly exited.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, turning his attention back to me.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked him, confused by his apology.

"Sorry you'll have to sleep alone tonight." Even in his medicated state he managed to smirk at me. "Come here, beautiful, give me a kiss." I leaned over the bed and pressed my lips to his just as there was a quiet knock on the door, interrupting us.

"Hey, Riggs." Jacob teased as he walked toward us, stopping at the side of the bed.

"Hi, Murtaugh."

"I've got to tell ya, you look a lot less pretty boy-ish laid up like this." Jacob snickered quietly.

"Just the look I was going for." Edward smiled weakly. "I wanted to thank you, Jacob. Dr. Whitlock told me you probably saved my life. No, don't down play it," he said when Jacob started to balk. "Thank you for being there for me."

"I couldn't exactly let you die, Bella would be pretty pissed at me," Jacob laughed as Edward gave a weak smile. "And thank you for leaving your date to go with me in the first place to find Bella." Jacob looked at me briefly then back at Edward and he shrugged.

"I love her too, Edward." Their eyes connected sharing more than words, but an understanding as well. Edward nodded and his eyes fluttered closed. I kissed his forehead, whispered that I loved him, then Jacob and I turned to head back to our friends.

"Oh, and Jacob?" Edward said quietly as we approached the door.

Jacob stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"I want you to leave the key to Bella's apartment with me."

Jacob laughed as he reached into his pants pocket, fishing out his key chain. He removed one key and sauntered back to Edward's bedside. Edward held his 'good' hand open and Jacob placed my house key in his hand, making a loose fist around it. As much of a fist one can make with two splinted fingers.

"One more thing," Edward said in his sexy, sleepy voice.

"What now?" Jacob rolled his eyes at me dramatically.

"Take my Bella home, make sure she gets some sleep." My heart fluttered when he called me his Bella. I know it was Edward's not so subtle way of letting Jacob know that I was still his, but it made my insides happy.

Oddly enough, it didn't seem to phase Jacob and he simply smiled. "Will do."

"You can take my car." Edward told him.

Jacob's smile turned into a wide grin. "I will, thanks. Night, Edward."

"Good night, my friend. Thank you again."

As we walked out of the room together, Jacob threw his arm around me, knowing full well that Edward wouldn't be able get out of bed to kick his ass for the gesture.

"I think I like your boyfriend much better when he's medicated," he laughed. "Do you think he'd let me use his car Thursday night? Vanessa and I have a date."

We heard Edward's voice even from behind the closed door.

"Don't press your luck, Jake."

When we arrived back at home, Jacob made sure I was okay before going upstairs to get some sleep himself. Rosalie and Emmett stayed in her room; close by in case I needed anything. When I finally did sleep, I slept fitfully, eventually screaming myself awake after a horrible nightmare. Rosalie ran into my room, but instead of flicking on the light, she simply crawled into bed beside me, rubbing my back until I fell back to sleep.

When I awoke, I was in bed alone and smelled coffee brewing and freshly baked muffins. God bless Rosalie Hale! She loved to bake and although she went all healthy on me – low in fat and sugar and made with whole-wheat flour and flax - they were pretty tasty. I jumped in the shower, hurrying through my routine so I could get back to the hospital to see Edward. Wrapping myself in my robe and my hair in a towel, I padded to the kitchen.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Rosalie asked. She and Emmett were both sitting at the kitchen table with cups of coffee and muffins.

"I slept better the latter half, thank you," I told her sincerely.

"Is it wrong that I am totally aroused by knowing you two slept together last night?" Emmett asked with a chuckle.

I giggled as I made myself a cup of coffee. "We spooned and everything, Emmett," I teased.

"Naked," Rosalie added with a wink. Emmett groaned as he grabbed and adjusted his crotch. I thanked Rosalie for the oatmeal muffin and slathered it in butter, totally taking away from the healthy factor she was going for. From the corner of my eye I watched her shake her head at me.

"No problem. I got up early - I couldn't sleep with your non-stop chatter anyways. I don't know how Edward does it every night," she teased, and I stuck my middle finger up at her playfully.

"What are your plans today?" I asked. Emmett checked his watch.

"Alice and I picking up my parents at the airport at eleven, but I can drop you off at the hospital before then if you'd like." I told him I'd appreciate that.

"And I am off to work, unfortunately," Rosalie said, standing up and putting her mug into the sink. "I'll come by the hospital after work. Call me if you need anything, Bella." She kissed my cheek goodbye and Emmett walked her out then came back to the kitchen to sit with me.

"How are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. Edward's okay, so it's all good. It was quite the shock when I got Jacob's message, though." He shook his head, remembering. "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare last night?"

"I'm fine," I told him honestly. My phone rang, interrupting us; caller ID showed it was my dad calling. Emmett quietly told me he was going to grab some clothes and toiletries for Edward and would be back down in a bit to take me to the hospital. I nodded as I pressed talk.

As my dad and I chatted, I got dressed so I'd be ready to go when Emmett came back down. Jacob had called Charlie last night and filled him in on everything. Dad was impressed that Jake managed to take control of the situation, helping Edward while subduing James. Before we hung up, I was reminded to give my Dad's best to Edward. I tied my damp hair back in a messy bun and packed up a muffin and a travel mug of coffee for Edward and soon Emmett, Alice, and I were on our way.

When we arrived at his room, Edward was sitting up in bed, the color had returned to his cheeks. He was awkwardly holding a spoon eating something that vaguely resembled oatmeal. The dark stubble on his face coupled with his messy, matted hair and the stitches on his cheek, damn! My man was looking pretty bad-ass. Not to mention fucking hot!

"Oh, thank God you're here! They are trying to kill me with horrible hospital food! Please tell me you brought real food!" Edward begged pushing the bowl away. The nurse who was in the room laughed as she put down her clipboard.

"With any luck, you'll be home and eating a home cooked meal by dinner," she told him.

"Really?" I exclaimed as I reached his bedside, and planted a kiss on the unmarked cheek.

"He's doing really well and his vitals are good. Dr. Whitlock will be here after lunch to examine him and hopefully will give the all clear then." She quietly excused herself to check on other patients, leaving the four of us alone.

I told Edward I brought him coffee and a muffin and he gave thanks….to God. Not 'Thank you Bella, you're the best.' Nope, 'Thank God for real food!' Hhhmmph, some thanks I get for saving him from disgusting hospital food.

Since I figured it was difficult for him, I was kind enough to pull apart pieces of the muffin and fed him. When Edward sucked on my fingers longer than necessary with sexy eyes, Emmett cleared his throat.

"Would you like us to leave?" he asked and Alice giggled. We reined it in and the four of us sat together chatting, the topic inevitably turning to the events of last night. Alice and Edward told me what occurred at the boutique and then Edward recounted what happened when he confronted James.

"That son of a bitch. Fuck, I wanted to kill him!" Edward fumed and Alice and I had to remind him to calm down, worried about his blood pressure.

"I'm fine! In fact, I feel better knowing that it was James who was feeding Tanya lies about me. I could never understand where she was getting her misinformation. At least now I know how it all came to be. God, it felt so good to punch him - you have no idea. I was very calm and calculated and I still remember where each punch landed." Edward looked very pleased with himself.

There was a knock at Edward's door as an intern doctor walked in. He introduced himself first and explained that he needed to do another blood test. I averted my eyes but the metallic smell in the air wafted over to me and literally made me weak in the knees. How the hell I managed to donate a full pint without passing out really was a miracle.

At ten thirty, Alice and Emmett had to leave to pick up their parents from the airport. Before they left, Emmett tossed a shirt at Edward from the duffel bag, suggesting he put it on to cover the scratches before his parents arrived. I thanked him for thinking of that and he laughed.

"Mom's going to love you regardless, but my dad is just like me, he will tease you forever and a day about that."

After they left, Edward joked that he wasn't going to put on the shirt and I reminded him he had my blood pumping through his veins so he kind of owed me. He relented. It proved to be a difficult process though, because of the heart monitor he had to wear. We inadvertently disconnected a wire, causing the monitor to beep loudly. A nurse came hurrying in as we were giggling, trying to fix things. She helped us slip a gown around his shoulders instead, tying it loosely around his neck.

After the nurse left, Edward patted the bed beside him. "Come up here." I glanced around nervously and Edward laughed. "Relax. She was just in here, she won't be coming back any time soon. Come on."

I settled myself up on the bed and Edward put his bandaged hand around me, tucking me into the crook of his arm. It felt so nice to be held close again and I felt happy tears welling as I looked up at him. His green eyes smiled at me. We snuggled together quietly in that horribly uncomfortably hospital bed, but we were comfy regardless. When his lips gently pressed down on mine, I granted his tongue permission without hesitation. With my eyes closed, we were back at the hotel in Vancouver, happy in our little love bubble, and I almost forgot we were in a hospital. Apparently we both forgot that Edward was hooked up to a heart monitor until the nurse came back in again, this time with a smirk on her face.

"Mr. Cullen," she scolded, "You gave us a heart attack for the second time today at the nurses station. Your heart rate just sky rocketed to a hundred ten beats per minute." I blushed and hopped off the bed quickly and smoothed my skirt down awkwardly.

"Can't you just take that damn thing off?" Edward complained. "I'm obviously alive and well."

The nurse shook her head. "I'm afraid not. There's plenty of time for that," she wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively, "when you are discharged."

Edward cocked an eyebrow at her in that sexy way, openly flirting with her. "Perhaps a large donation to the hospital would grant me a little leeway?"

"And perhaps you can keep it in your pants for a little while longer," a deep voice said from the doorway. Edward didn't even have to look to know who was there.

"Hi Dad," he said, and for once he actually looked a touch embarrassed - I loved it! Standing just inside the doorway was Carlisle Cullen. Dressed in grey dress pants and a navy blue golf shirt, Dr. C was more attractive than his photos. With his light blond hair and piercing blue eyes, set off by the vibrant blue of his shirt, he looked very much like a matured Emmett. He smiled at me revealing two, deep dimples. He certainly was handsome. Hell, who was I kidding? The man was hot!

Edward peered around the nurse. "Hi, Mom." Edward said quietly. Beside Dr. Cullen, Edward's mom was petite and slender, looking youthful and very feminine with flowing brown hair with bronze highlights. She was casually dressed in khaki Capri pants and a light pink, fitted t-shirt paired with cute open toed sandals.

"Hi baby," Esme said sweetly.

The nurse excused herself, telling Edward to behave and Dr. Cullen smirked – the same exact smirk as both his sons. In a few long strides he was in front of me, extending his hand. He shook my hand firmly, introducing himself.

"You must be Bella, I'm Carlisle. It's nice to meet you. This is my wife, Esme." I shook Esme's hand next and she smiled at me, holding onto my hand.

"It's lovely to meet you," she said in her musical voice. "I'm sorry, but I have to hug you!" She warned me as she pulled me close to her. "I've heard so much about you." Esme stopped hugging me, but held onto both my hands, her vibrant green eyes intent on mine. "It really is wonderful to meet you, Bella." Although she and Edward looked a lot a like, she had mannerisms reminiscent of Alice, so graceful and poised.

"It's great to meet you too, Doctor and Mrs. Cullen." Holy shit, I was meeting the parents!

"Please, call me Esme."

"And me Carlisle. I'm only Doctor when I get paid to be." He winked at me, proving he was just as much of a flirt as his sons.

"Well it's nice to meet you both, Carlisle, Esme. I wish it was under different circumstances, mind you."

"True," Esme laughed. "Usually Emmett's the dramatic one," she teased, glancing over at her eldest son who smiled sheepishly. I'd never seen Emmett so subdued – his mom obviously had control over him. Carlisle and Esme went to Edward's bedside; Esme kissing him on the forehead and Carlisle tried to shake Edward's hand but gave up not knowing which hand to shake and rubbed his knuckles on the top of his head instead. Edward rolled his eyes, telling his dad to watch the hair.

"Hello son, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"A hell of a lot better than last night, that's for sure!" he admitted. "I was so out of it last night I actually told Jacob he could drive my car." Carlisle and Esme both laughed, and I wondered how much they actually knew about Jacob and how he fit into our relationship. I excused myself, feigning that I needed something to drink from the vending machine down the hall, but actually I wanted to give Edward some time to talk privately to his parents and siblings. When I returned to the room twenty minutes later, Dr. Whitlock was walking in just a head of me, Edward's chart in his hand. I joined Emmett and Alice in the corner of the room, not wanting to get in the way.

"How's the patient?" he asked, reading through the chart activity.

"Feeling good, ready to go home," Edward admitted. "Dr. Whitlock, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Edward introduced them.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm pleased to meet you. I've read many of your articles in the medical journals." After they exchanged handshakes, Dr. Whitlock unwrapped Edward's wrist and examined it, Carlisle, getting his first look at the wound, leaned in close. As much as I loved Edward, I did not need to see those eighteen stitches. Nasty!

"This looks good, Edward. Your blood pressure is perfect, heart rate better than it was about a half hour ago," he stated as he re-wrapped his wrist and hand in fresh gauze. "As you might expect, Dr. Cullen, in the ambulance they immediately started your son on Haemacel intravenously. That's a blood volume expander," he explained in lay mans terms for the rest of us who were lacking a medical degree. "When we typed his blood, we discovered he was AB positive which we were in short supply of at this hospital. As luck should have it, Bella is AB positive as well and she was available to donate immediately so it worked out in our favor." Carlisle, Esme and Dr. Whitlock all stared at me, Esme with tears brimming. I smiled and told them I was glad I could help.

Dr. Whitlock continued. "Edward lost over three pints of blood-" Carlisle interrupted with a low whistle under his breath and slowly shook his head. He explained later that losing four to five pints would have been fatal. Dr. Whitlock saw Carlisle's expression and nodded.

"Yes, that is significant blood loss. We administered two pints from our donor supply to stabilize him and then one of Bella's. Edward had a lot of things going for him last night, but his friend Jacob who applied pressure and elevated his arm immediately at the scene is the real hero. It could have turned out much differently if he hadn't acted so quickly."

It was amusing to hear Dr. Whitlock refer to Jacob as Edward's friend. Even Edward had called him that last night, although I suspected that was more the morphine talking. I wanted to laugh and tell the good doctor about the verbal and physical jabs those two 'friends' had gotten into over the course of the past few weeks. I guess in some strange way, fate intervened, forcing them to be friends on my behalf. Fate was some kind of fucked up bitch by allowing Edward to almost die in order for that to happen!

Dr. Whitlock continued, giving Edward instructions about his injuries. "You'll have to wear the finger splints for the next four weeks minimum. We'll show you how to tape them, but it's pretty self-explanatory. The stitches on your cheek with dissolve and you should be left with barely a scar." Damn, I thought to myself, I bet a scar would have added to hot factor. Apparently I had murmured 'damn' under my breath and Emmett turned to smirk at me, reading my thoughts and shaking his head at me in a teasing way.

"Now the stitches in your wrist aren't the dissolving kind so I would like to see you in my office in two weeks to check healing and another couple weeks after that to remove them." Edward nodded.

"Your right hand is going to take some time; the cut is only a small part of your injury. When your wrist was slit, your radial artery was severed – which is why you bled out so fast. As well, you sustained nerve and tendon damage. We successfully repaired the ligaments but you are going to have to attend physical therapy to regain your strength and full range of motion. Can you wiggle your fingers for me?"

Edward furrowed his brow and his fingers wagged a bit and Dr. Whitlock was pleased. "That's good Edward. Keep doing that throughout the day."

"Will I still be able to play guitar and piano?" Edward asked.

"Obviously not right away but yes, eventually. You'll have to be patient," Doctor Whitlock advised.

"Now, the scratches on your chest, will heal in due time, as will the haematomas on your lower back. Neither of which seam to be related to last night's incident, at least I couldn't factor them into the equation. You say you have no recollection of how you got them?" Dr. Whitlock glanced at me. Oh, for fucks sake! I had a sneaking suspicion he was playing naïve for the sheer sadistic pleasure of watching me squirm. The corners of Edward's lips twitched momentarily and his eyes locked on mine and I thought for a brief moment he was going to tell the truth. Thank fuck, he shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, everything happened quickly, I don't remember much." He sounded apologetic, but he winked at me and I was pretty sure at that point, everyone in the room knew there was a story behind the injuries. Of course, Emmett had to have his say and I had to stomp on his foot as he started to speak, effectively shutting him up. Then, to my great dismay, Esme lifted up the front of Edward's gown and gasped at the scratches. I took a slight step back, hiding myself behind Alice as best I could behind a five-foot nothing and a half shrimp.

"Oh my God!" Esme said quietly. "Let me see your back, sweetie," she urged.

"It's nothing, Ma." Edward said, a little pink on his cheeks, and I was thankful Esme left it at that.

"I'm waiting for one blood test result to come back from the lab just to make sure there's no infection. If that comes back all clear, you'll be discharged in time to have dinner at home. Do you have any questions for me?"

Edward looked at his father who shook his head. "I don't think so."

"I'm leaving a couple of prescriptions with you, Tylenol 3's for pain and an anti-inflammatory for the swelling." Dr. Whitlock handed Edward two slips of paper.

"Are there any side effects to those medications?" Emmett asked. We all turned to look at him, surprised he would be so concerned for his brother and Esme smiled proudly.

Dr. Whitlock shook his head. "Nothing really, maybe an upset stomach, constipation perhaps from the T3's," he explained.

Emmett looked thoughtful, yet cunning. "So no erectile dysfunction or anything else he should be concerned about?"

Dr. Cullen snorted loudly. "Oh, God, I hope not. If the knife didn't kill him, that certainly will." We all laughed at Edward's expense as he glared daggers at his brother from across the room.

"I'd say there's a slim chance of that happening." Dr. Whitlock laughed.

"So you're saying there IS a chance, then?" Emmett continued. Esme turned, giving Emmett a stern look and he coward slightly. Wow! She was the master of shutting Emmett down - I wanted her to mentor me.

"I'm pleased with your progress, Edward. I'll check back with you in a few hours." The two doctors shook hands and Esme thanked him for his help and Dr. Whitlock left. Alice, Emmett, and I joined Carlisle and Esme at the bedside.

"You know, I've seen scratches like that before, Edward." Carlisle smirked, glancing at Esme.

"Carlisle." Esme warned, giving him the same look she'd graced Emmett with. Carlisle smiled broadly, then turned to wink at me, his blue eyes sparkled in amusement. Oh my God - he totally knew I was like a cat in heat in bed! Oh, fuck me sideways - his mom did too! I blushed furiously while Esme smiled apologetically at me. The Cullen men shared a smirk and I was mortified, to be honest.

Emmett saw my embarrassment and threw his arm around my shoulder. "You know what I think we should do once we spring him from here, Bella? Someone really needs to teach Edward how to throw a friggin punch without breaking something."

I laughed away my embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Edward. He's got you there!"

"Traitor!" Edward playfully glared at me.

"Seriously, how many fingers have you fractured in your lifetime from pathetic punches?" It took Edward a minute, but he finally managed to lower fingers to flip Emmett the bird with his bandaged right hand and the rest of us dissolved into laughter.

Rosalie and Jasper arrived for a visit in the mid afternoon, using Edward's misfortune as a good excuse to sneak out of work early. Introductions were made all around and I could tell by the look on Rosalie's face that she thought Big Daddy C was hot as well. Our boys came from a good gene pool, that was for sure.

When Dr. Whitlock returned, Esme suggested we all leave Edward with the two doctors, but Edward insisted I stay with him as well.

"I guess my son's not a mama's boy anymore," she winked, patting me on my arm before she left the room with everyone else. Edward held his broken hand out to me and I walked toward him and clasped his hand gently. Carlisle smiled at us before turning his attention to Dr. Whitlock.

"Your blood tests showed no infection and I'm certain you'll get the care you need at home. Take it easy though, Edward, don't attempt anything too strenuous - you may still feel a bit weak," he instructed. "Remember to call my office to schedule a time for me to re-check your wrist. You've been a good patient… most of the time," he teased. Dr. Whitlock removed Edward's gown and peeled the electrodes off his chest. When he was done, Edward shook his hand.

"Thank you," Edward told him with sincerity.

"You're welcome. Be sure to thank your friend Jacob, too. And of course your girlfriend." He winked at me. Dr. Cullen walked Dr. Whitlock out, giving him his thanks as well. Edward pulled back the blankets and swung his feet out of the bed and pulled me between his legs quickly for a kiss. He was wearing only his boxer briefs. Yummy. If we weren't in the hospital with his father right there….

"I can't wait to get you home," Edward murmured against my lips. I pulled away, not wanting to get caught by Carlisle in a compromising position.

Too late.

"Ahem!" Carlisle smirked it as much as he said it. "By getting her home you mean so you can relax, right?"

Edward donned a matching grin. "Oh, I'll be relaxed all right." I shook my head, blushing furiously.

"Remember Dr. Whitlock told you to take it easy, Edward," Carlisle reminded him, but Edward just scoffed.

"Not a problem, I'll take things nice and slow." The way he said it, his voice low and sexy, reminded me of the antagonizing patience he had the first time we made love. Sigh!

"James must have had some fingernails on him, just look at those scratches." Carlisle observed. "And you must have fallen onto your knees too, looks like you scuffed them up pretty good." I hadn't seen the rug burns until then. Fuck.

"Check out my back, dad, I have no idea how those even got there." The red heel marks had turned into ugly matching purple/greenish bruises that were about three inches in diameter. Never again would I keep my come-fuck-me shoes on in bed again! Well, maybe never…

"Good Lord, Edward. I've never seen anything like that before and I live with your mother!"

Edward cringed. "Dad! You always have to take it one step further than necessary! I do not want to know about you and mom!"

"Why? Scared of a little competition?" Carlisle grinned, passing Edward his sweat pants from the duffel bag. I was making myself as invisible as possible while they bantered, pretending to be absorbed with reading text messages on my phone.

Edward's laughter made me look up and both of them were staring at me. "Sorry Bella, my dad and I have a pretty open relationship." He slipped his t-shirt over his head.

I raised my eyebrows and nodded. "Apparently."

Carlisle apologized. "I'm sorry too, Bella. Edward and I get a little carried away sometimes. We are pretty comfortable around each other."

"It's okay," I assured him. "I have been exposed to Emmett for a while now, I'm getting used to it."

"Emmett does come by it honestly." Carlisle shrugged. Edward slipped into some Nike sandals and we were on our way home. Walking past the nurse's station, they waved at us, telling Edward to take care.

Emmett drove his parents, Rosalie, Edward and I back to Pattinson drive with Alice and Jasper following close behind in Jasper's car. At the penthouse, Emmett gave his parents the tour while the rest of us relaxed in the living room off the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme ordered pizzas for all of us for dinner and Alice brought up a couple bottles of wine. Carlisle turned into Doctor at that point, though, refusing to let Edward drink while on medication, despite Edward protesting. Finally, Carlisle said Edward could have wine but mixing alcohol with the meds could cause impotence. After that it was easy to convince Edward to have water. We settled ourselves in the living room, some on chairs, some on the floor and enjoyed each others company. Part way through dinner, there was a knock on the door. Alice opened it to Jacob, who was surprised by so many people.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone," he apologized as Alice grabbed him in a hug, squeezing hard, thanking him again for his help. "For a bitty thing, Alice, you pack a powerful hug!" He complained.

Edward waved him in. "Come on in, Jacob. You're more than welcome here."

Esme pulled Jacob into a hug next. "Thank you so much for helping Edward. Thank you, thank you!"

Edward laughed. "Jacob, meet my mom, Esme."

"Well, you're definitely Alice's mom, that's for sure! I think you cracked a rib!" Jacob teased, rubbing his side.

"It's a good thing I'm a doctor, then. Nice to meet you, I'm Carlisle, Edward's father." They shook hands firmly.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen. Jeez aren't any of you Cullen's fat or ugly?" He joked.

"Carlisle, please. And my thanks as well for what you did for Edward the other night."

Jacob waved his hand. "It was nothing. I'd like to think he would have done the same for me." Edward cocked an eyebrow in thought, then grinned.

"I owe you one." Edward told him. "Grab a seat, have some pizza with us."

He shook his head to decline. "I don't want to intrude-"

"Don't be silly!" Esme interrupted him, all but shoving him to a chair and thrusting a box of pizza in his face. "Eat!"

Jacob laughed. "Okay, then. Thanks." He dug into his pants pocket retrieving Edward's keys and cell phone. "I actually just came by to give you back these. Not a scratch on your car either," Jacob assured him, placing the items on the side table as he grabbed a slice of chicken taco pizza out of the box and thanked Esme.

"Apparently Edward doesn't mind scratches," Emmett razzed.

"Nice one," Carlisle said, giving props to his oldest son. Jacob looked at between Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and I, looking for an explanation.

"It's nothing, Jacob," I told him.

Emmett grinned. "Yup, nothing compared to the rug burns and bruises." As Jacob choked on his pizza, Carlisle snickered quietly while Emmett let out a boisterous laugh. Edward mouthed 'sorry' to me as the girls all giggled. I'd like to say that was the last of the teasing but it continued on, unfortunately.

Around ten, Alice and Jasper left, followed by Jacob who shook Edward's hand, telling him he was glad he was doing okay. Those two had come to an understanding and one could even classify them as friends, actually. Emmett and Rosalie decided to stay downstairs and left shortly afterwards as well. I went to the kitchen to put the dishes away, more so to give Edward some time alone with his parents than to clean up. I couldn't say I was surprised when Esme followed me.

"Thank you, Esme, you don't have to do that," I told her taking the dishes from her hands.

"Nonsense, I don't mind. Besides, I wanted some time alone with you." She smiled sweetly at me, "I wanted to thank you again, Bella, for saving Edward."

I shrugged. "Donating blood wasn't a big of a deal," I told her, but Esme shook her head.

"No, I meant by loving Edward, you saved him. That man over there," she gestured toward the living room where Edward and his dad were absorbed in their own conversation, "that's the man I always wanted my son to be." She smiled to herself, and I could see the tears brimming in her eyes. "He was a broken man after Tanya – angry, defeated and self-loathing. Not only did she break his heart, she broke his spirit. I honestly didn't know if someone would ever be able to get through his cocky and callous exterior to find the sweet, sensitive boy that I knew was there. Emmett told me you had changed Edward, but really, you freed him. You have made him smile again. He's genuinely happy and that's the most important thing to a mother – that her children be happy." The entire time Esme had been speaking, her eyes had been on Edward. She turned then, and fixed her eyes solidly on mine. "You'll see, Bella. One day you will understand the importance of your children's happiness. It was painful for me to watch Edward suffering, but it's elated me to see him fall in love. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for saving him." A tear rolled down her cheek as she thanked me.

"Esme, it is my pleasure to love Edward." I knew as soon as I said that statement it was a poor choice of words and I watched as a smile broke the serious look on Esme's face.

"Don't let Carlisle hear you say that because you know you'd never hear the end of it!" She jabbed her elbow at my arm as she teased and wiped away a few more happy tears.

"It's easy to love Edward," I explained, picking up a tea towel and twirled it around my hand nervously as I spoke. "He's kind and sweet and protective of me. I know we've only been together for a short while, but it's really intense between us and has been since the second we met. I keep trying to explain it to people, but I can't find the words."

"You don't need words, hun, I understand completely. Carlisle and I had the same instant attraction. We... well let me just say that we kind of worked our relationship in reverse, acting first, asking questions later." She wiggled her eyebrows at me much like Edward could do. Esme didn't elaborate further, but my mind drifted back to the night I met Edward and what would have been if we weren't cockblocked by Jacob. Esme smiled at me, looking as though she could read my mind. "There has always been this insane magnetic pull between Carlisle and I - like the whole universe wants us to be together. So, yes, I understand."

"I guess you do." I couldn't help but to blush as well. I mean, she didn't say the words, but she basically admitted she fucked Carlisle as soon as she met him. I turned away from her and hung up the tea towel as she continued.

"It was a pretty crazy night when I met Carlisle." Esme grinned at me then linked her arm through mine and led me back to the boys in the living room. "One day, I'll tell you all about it." Both Edward and Carlisle stopped talking and stood up as we re-entered the room.

"What are you going to tell her about one day?" Edward asked, glancing from his mom to his dad whose smirk was bigger than the biggest Emmett smirk I'd ever seen. Esme snuggled up to Carlisle's side and he tucked her close, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"I promised to tell Bella the full story about the night I met your dad," she explained.

"We have time now," Carlisle suggested and I watched as Edward glared at him. What was that look for? Now I was intrigued to know the full story.

Esme laughed. "Oh Carlisle, I don't think Edward would like me very much if I gave away all our family secrets after we just met his new girlfriend, now would he?"

Oh no, I'd still like you, Esme, do tell!

Carlisle shook his head in disappointment and dug into his pocket pulling out a money clip. He peeled off one bill and put it into Edward's outstretched hand. I gave Edward a questioning look but he shook his head, saying nothing, gratified smirk on his lips. Carlisle changed the subject by announcing they should head back to the hotel. After hugs all around, Edward and I walked them out. Refusing to stay in the penthouse in order to give us some privacy, they instead took Edward's car back to their hotel downtown. We made plans to meet for dinner the following evening.

As Esme and Edward embraced, I heard her speak quietly to her son. "Sé que te estas recuperando, pero recuerda cuidar a Bella, Edward. Sé que es con quien te casaste. Amo mi hijo. Pero si arruinas esto, te daré por el trasero"

Edward looked a little offended, but Carlisle smirked, obviously understanding the words. He took Esme's hand, kissed it gently and led her out of the apartment, leaving Edward and I alone for the night.

** So? What did you think of this chapter? Please leave me some love! Love in my inbox makes me happy :o)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Many thanks to my beta love-tart. I can't do this without you. Thanks sweetheart! Speaking of my beta, she called me a nasty name when I left the chapter the way it is so my apologies in advance. Good or bad, please leave me a review! I'll get the next chapter to you as soon as my beta signs off on it. Until then, please enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 23**

**EDWARD'S POV**

As Bella started for the kitchen to take away the dirty dishes, my mom followed her. I wasn't surprised, and was thankful that it was my mom following and not my father. Across from me, Dad had a sly smile on his face as he pinched my mom's behind when she walked passed him. She glanced over her shoulder, pursed her lips and winked at him suggestively. I rolled my eyes at the two of them and stifled a groan.

"Whatever, son. Like you weren't ogling Bella just now!" he shot back.

"Touché," I said with a smirk, because it was true. And I couldn't wait to get my hands on her again. My stupid, mangled hands!

"Bella seems like a nice girl," Dad commented seriously.

"She's pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to me," I told him honestly.

"So this is serious?" Dad looked hopeful.

"Yes."

"Are you…" he paused for a moment, almost as if he couldn't believe he was going to ask. But he did. "In love with her?"

I didn't hesitate for a moment.

"Without a doubt."

"And you two are intimate now?" I cocked him an eyebrow as a response. If we weren't I'd have some explaining to in regards to the scratches, rug burn, and bruises….oh yeah, we were intimate alright.

"And using protection?" Was he serious? Because he certainly sounded serious. But really?

"Dad, we had this talk when I was twelve," I grumbled.

"Sorry, I have to ask. Trust me, I know what happens if you don't use protection." He cocked me an eyebrow and I didn't need him to explain further, his lack was often a pain in my ass. "You didn't answer the question." He looked at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, always," I confirmed.

My dad nodded approvingly. "Good, I've raised you well." He leaned over, closing the gap between us and lowered his voice. "So, are you going to be ring shopping anytime soon?"

I laughed. Subtlety at its finest, right there. "I think you're a little ahead of me there, pops. We just met. I think Bella and I have a few more chapters to write first. Besides, I was kind of hoping that when I ask her to be my wife, I could do it with Grandma Cullen's ring."

It wasn't a huge diamond or flashy in any way just a simple solitaire in a classic platinum setting. A timeless beauty - much like Bella. Dad's parents had been married for over sixty years and after a long struggle with cancer, Grandpa had passed away in Grandma's arms. She passed a month later and dad always said she died of a broken heart.

My dad smiled. "I think that would be perfect. It's back home in the safe, but whenever you need it, give the word and I will have it couriered to you."

"Thanks, it would mean a lot to me to have Bella wear a ring that represented such a long love affair. You do realize though, that Emmett will be getting married first, right?"

"Excuse me?" Dad's voice raised as his left eyebrow did the same.

"Uh huh. He's head over heels for Rosalie," I told him.

"Emmett?"

"Yes, Emmett."

"As in, my son Emmett? Your brother Emmett?" His voice was now octaves higher that it normally was.

I nodded and laughed. "The very same."

"Holy fucking shit!" he said in a whisper. Good thing too because mom would not have been impressed to hear dad swear like that. Well, outside the bedroom, anyways.

"Oh yeah, he's crazy about her. When we went to San Fran for his last away game he dragged me into Tiffany's looking at rings. Swear to me you won't tell him I told you!" Dad looked pleasantly shocked, but raised his hand.

"Scouts honor."

"You and I both know you weren't a boy scout," I laughed and dad smirked.

"Thank God, because I'm pretty sure I've broken a bunch of their codes in my lifetime," he snickered.

I glanced over to the kitchen. My mom and Bella were both leaning against the kitchen counter, mom talking in a low voice. Whatever mom was saying had Bella looking a little uncomfortable, the blush on her cheeks a tell tale sign. I gestured in their direction.

"I wonder what those two are talking about," I asked. Bella was wringing a tea towel around her hand nervously and I chuckled quietly because she looked so adorable when she was uncomfortable.

"A hundred bucks says your mom is telling Bella about the night her and I met right now."

"Oh God, she wouldn't do that to me!" I groaned.

Dad laughed. "That far away look in your mom's eyes? Bella blushing? Oh, hell yeah, she did."

I shook my head. "No way, mom knows I'm serious about Bella, she wouldn't embarrass me like that. Your one hundred dollar bet is on." I extended my hand to him.

"I say she gave full disclosure." My dad was so sure of himself.

"And I say she loves me more than that!" I told him as the subjects of our bet walked back into the living room, my mom's arm linked through Bella's.

"One day, I'll tell you all about it," she said to Bella, with a gleam in her eye. Dad and I stood up as they re-entered the room.

"What are you going to tell her about one day?" I asked hesitantly, glancing between my parents. My dad had the biggest smirk on his face ever - God, he sure looked like Emmett when he donned that devious look. Mom cuddled up to my dad; he kissed her head and I smiled. Growing up, there was never a shortage of affection in our house. I guess the way their relationship started, that was a given.

"I promised to tell Bella the full story about the night I met your dad," she explained.

Dad smiled like the Cheshire cat. "We have time now."

I glowered at him, a look that told him that was dirty play. Thankfully, Mom didn't fall for it.

"Oh Carlisle, I don't think Edward would like me very much if I gave away all our family secrets after we just met his new girlfriend, now would he?"

Dad's smirk faded and he actually looked a little disappointed in Mom as he pulled out his money clip and handed me the bill. Slightly sulking, dad suggested it was time for them to leave. Bella graciously offered them my room in the penthouse, but my eyes silently dissuaded them. So help me if my dad accepted! Thankfully, they declined, my mom saying we needed our privacy. Privacy. Piece of ass. Same difference. Since I planned to chill at home the next day I offered them my car to take back to the hotel and tossed the keys to Dad. My mom hugged me as she was leaving, speaking quietly to me in Spanish.

"Sé que te estas recuperando, pero recuerda cuidar a Bella, Edward. Sé que es con quien te casaste. Amo mi hijo. Pero si arruinas esto, te daré por el trasero"

I was so thankful that Bella didn't understand Spanish, or she would have known that my mom told me she'd kick my ass if I fucked things up Bella. Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Mom.

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward closed the door and leaned up against it.

"Do you hear that?" he asked me. I tilted my head, listening, but all I heard was quiet. Confused, I shook my head and Edward smiled, holding his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's quiet. No machines beeping, no obnoxious Emmett laughing, no sexual innuendo's from my father. Just quiet." His lips traveled down my neck as he spoke. "And no nurse to come barging in to interrupt us." I closed my eyes, enjoying the quiet as much as the kisses.

"It is nice," I acknowledged. Edward's lips were back on mine, his tongue gentle. My fingers went up and tangled themselves in his mess of hair. I pressed my body to Edward's, feeling him grow hard, and involuntarily thrust my hips against him. He gave a happy moan that made me smile against his lips.

"You know what I want?" Edward murmured before he pulled my lower lip into his mouth, sucking it gently. Oh God! I couldn't help but whimper at the sensation. I kissed him back, softly uttering 'uh uh' between our lips, although I could probably guess what he wanted. The tender kisses. The velvet-smooth tone of his voice. God, the way his tongue was languidly toying with mine….heaven. It was a long while before he answered me.

"I really, really want…..a shower!" Edward laughed. "Seriously, I'd kill for one right now!"

I pretended to pout. "You're such a tease!"

Edward threw his head back and his laughter rang out. He looked at me, his eyes sparkling. "I'm sorry, babe, but I've been trapped in a germ-infested hospital, being fondled by nurses-"

I laughed, interrupting him. "Fondled by nurses, huh? Rough life."

Edward smirked at me, raised his bandaged hands then his eyebrows. "I could use some assistance," he asked. With that, I followed him down the hall toward his bathroom. I put the plastic bag-like cover over his wrist and hand and helped him get undressed. Placing my hands on his taut stomach first, I slid them up the hard plane to his pecs, then raised his shirt over his head. Edward's sweatpants and boxers slipped off easily and he walked over to the shower and turned the water on.

"Aren't you going to join me?" With one eyebrow cocked, a grin on his lips, and his eyes smoldering, he'd pretty much undressed me already.

I didn't need to be asked twice by a sexy, naked, tattooed man, and stripped down to nothing in about ten seconds flat. Edward looked appraisingly at me before we stepped under the spray. I helped him wash his hair first then took my time washing his body - his long arms, across his broad shoulders, down his rippled abs. Extra time was spent on the tattoo nestled on his a V before I kneaded his tight ass. That was strictly for my pleasure, not for cleansing purposes. Finally, I soaped down his long, lean legs and back up again. Edward quietly thanked me as we both finished up in the shower. We dried off and climbed into his bed naked. We hadn't had much time alone since everything happened. It was nice to be in a comfortable bed, wrapped up in Edward's arms.

"I have never been so scared, Edward." I confided as we snuggled, my head tucked under his chin.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from James, babe." Edward apologized.

"That's not what I meant. I was so scared when Jacob called me and told me you were at the hospital." I felt the tears stinging my eyes and before I knew it was sobbing in Edward's arms, my tears falling onto his naked chest.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Please don't cry." Edward consoled me, his hand patting my hair lovingly. When my tears subsided, he continued. "I should have listened to you and just come home. But when I saw James come out of the hotel, I couldn't let him just walk away. I couldn't." Edward shook his head, the stubble on his chin scratching me. "After everything he did to hurt me, my family, and then going after you? I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by."

"You haven't said much about your phone call with Tanya." I was curious, but didn't want to pry. Edward chuckled quietly.

"I called her a cunt." I must have gasped when he said it because Edward laughed harder. "Well, she is. I asked nicely for help and she laughed at me so I called her a cunt. Then I pretty much lost my shit on the phone; she called me a pussy and finally told me where they stayed. Fucking bitch."

"You're kind of hot when you swear, you know." I giggled.

"Fuck. Shit. Bitch. Cunt." Edward enunciated his words carefully. I untucked my head from under his chin and looked up at him, smirk plastered on his face.

"What?" he said innocently as his hands roamed down my naked back. His lips pressed my mine gently and I closed my eyes, humming in pleasure. His kisses were slow; his tongue patient. Edward's hands came around and cupped my breasts, his thumbs brushing over my nipples. I pulled away from his kisses and watched his lips curve into a smile. The way he was looking at me, the way his hands were caressing, I knew where this was leading.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Edward?"

Edward smirked. "Oh, I'm UP all right." He bent his head and pulled my right nipple into his mouth.

"But, Doctor Whitlock-aahhhhh!"His wicked tongue was doing something wonderful. "He said you should take it easy."

"Uh huh," Edward said, his mouth still on my nipple. "I can do nice and easy." His tongue flicked slowly and I had no doubt he could.

"You just had surgery," I reminded him.

"Yes, I did - on my wrist, not my dick. If you're not wanting to…" Edward pulled away from me, leaving a void between us.

"I didn't say that," I assured him, hooking my foot around his leg and nudging him closer. Edward's hand rubbed up and down my calf, then over my knee, up my thigh. Rubbing in all the right places.

"Can you…?' he said, gesturing with his head to the bedside table. I pulled open the drawer, grabbing a condom out.

Oh shit. He was going to need help to put that on. Fuck me. I'd never been the one to do that and honestly I didn't have a clue. I mean, I could probably figure it out but with sex and condoms, there was no room for error! Edward saw my face and started laughing.

"You don't know how do put that on, do you?"

I shook my head. "Actually no. Some of us didn't grow up with parents who made putting condoms on fruit a regular occurrence."

Edward smirked.

"I guess you're going to learn right about now. Unless you want a little Cullen running around," he winked at me.

And chance producing an obnoxious shit like Emmett? A cocky ass like Edward? Or worse, a spitfire like Alice? Hell no! I thought to myself and shook my head.

"Do you want to practice on a banana first? I think I have a bunch in the kitchen," Edward teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said, ripping open the foil package. After instructions and laughs on Edward's part, (empty) threats of no sex on mine, I was successful in putting on my first ever condom. At least I prayed I was successful because the alternative was frightening!

With Edward lying on his back, I straddled him, easing myself down. I moved slowly, enjoying the physical and emotional feelings - I felt so complete when we were together like that, two halves of a whole, united. We moved together and I cried out Edward's name as I came. It didn't take long for him to finish and I collapsed onto his chest, his arms hugging me close. After Edward disposed of the condom, we snuggled close in bed. His breathing slowed and I knew he would be asleep in moments.

I ran my fingers through his hair a few times then massaged his scalp gently, my fingers stretching and contracting repeatedly. Edward sighed happily, his lips poised in a smile. I traced my finger across those lips and he quietly whispered 'I love you' to me. Smiling, my hand brushed against the stubble of his cheek. The whiskers were rough against my skin, the rasping sound audible in the room. My fingers ghosted over the stitches on his cheek. God, I loved him. As I continued my assault on his gorgeous face, it was then that I remembered about the registered letter that Jacob had brought down on Sunday night, before the nightmare had begun.

"Edward," I whispered.

Nada.

"Edward!" I whispered louder.

"Huh?"

"I forgot that there was a letter delivered for you. Jacob brought it down when you went with Alice to the boutique," I explained.

"Uh huh."

"It's probably important – I'm guessing it has something to do with Emmett's contract."

"Uh huh."

How could someone fall asleep so fast?

"Edward, did you hear what I said?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm in love with Jacob."

"Uh huh." Pause. "EXCUSE ME?" He was definitely awake then.

"Now that I know you're awake, I wanted to make sure you knew there was a letter delivered by registered mail. Jacob signed for it and it's in my apartment. Remind me to give it to you tomorrow. It might be important." I explained.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you just say you were in love with Jacob?" Even in the darkness I could sense he had a scowl on his face.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get your attention."

"I don't ever want to hear you say those words again, do you understand? You love me, only me."

"I'm sorry."

"Say it." Edward demanded.

"I love you."

"Tell me you only love me."

"I love only you."

"Forever."

"For eternity," I corrected him.

"That's better. I'll get the letter in the morning. I love you, mi Bella." He wrapped his arms around me a little tighter, a little more protectively almost and we drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Edward came downstairs with me and while Rosalie and I got ready for work, he and Emmett attempted to make scrambled eggs, toast and coffee for breakfast. The eggs were under-cooked, the toast burnt and the coffee weak but the gesture was appreciated.

Before Rosalie and I left, I handed Edward the letter. He had a confused look on his face as he looked at the outside of the envelope, but I heard him tear open the letter as I searched around for my purse. Finally finding it, I kissed Edward goodbye and he kissed me back, but with some reservation, the hand that held the letter snaked behind his back.

"Everything okay?" I questioned. "There isn't a problem with Emmett's contract is there?" Emmett gave Edward a concerned look, but Edward smiled at me.

"No, it's fine. Have a good day,' he said as he all but shooed me out my own door. Rosalie and Emmett shared a much more passionate goodbye kiss then we had while I watched. The letter must have been bad news or a complication of some kind; Edward probably wanted to discuss it with Emmett without me being present.

"I love you," I told him as Rosalie and Emmett finally parted lips and Rose and I were on our way.

"I love you more." Edward gave me another weak smile. But his smile wasn't a true Edward one – it didn't make his eyes sparkle. And that bothered me.

Rosalie and I took her Jeep that morning and we were quiet for the first part of the drive – Rosalie with her eyes on the road while I stared out the window worried about Edward. Hopefully it wasn't anything too pressing for him to deal with. I was worried about Edward's stress level until he was one hundred per cent again. Rose broke the silence after about ten minutes.

"Did you and Edward have a fight or something?" she raised one eyebrow as she asked.

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" I shook my head. "I don't know, I guess Edward was just distracted by that letter."

"What was it about?"

"I don't know. Jacob signed for it and was told to make sure Edward got it right away. I just assumed it had to do with Jones Soda and Emmett."

"Emmett said that was a done deal. Hmmm, whatever it was really bugged Edward. His whole demeanor changed after he looked at it." She noted as she pulled into the parking lot of the office. I nodded. "I know, weird. He said everything was fine though."

Rosalie cocked me an eyebrow. "When a woman says 'fine' it means you're fucking pissed at the person you just said it to."

"Gee thanks, Rosalie." I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. Were Edward and I not fine? What the hell was going on?

"That's just when a girl says fine. I'm sure it really means fine when a guy says it." Rosalie was trying to back pedal but it didn't make me feel much better. We entered the office together and before Rose took the door to the gym she told me she'd text Emmett and see what she could find out.

Although I was mentally distracted trying to figure out what Edward had really meant when he said he was fine, I had a lot of billings and paperwork to get caught up from being away the day before. I tried calling Edward part way through the afternoon, but got his voice mail and didn't bother to leave a message. I assumed when he saw that I'd tried to call, he'd call me back. When the day was finally done, I was disappointed to see there wasn't a text or a missed call from Edward at all.

Saying goodbye to Dr. V, Rosalie and I left together for the commute home.

"Any word from Emmett today?" I asked, hoping for good news about Edward via his older brother.

Rosalie signaled and changed lanes. "I talked to Em this morning and asked if there was a problem with his contract, but he told me everything was good. We didn't talk long though, he and Edward were at the stadium for a practice."

"Edward went to work?" God, that boy! So much for taking it easy!

Rosalie shrugged. "Apparently. Anyways, we'll see them at Lark's for dinner at seven." Shit, I'd forgotten about dinner with the in-laws. I mean, Edward's parents.

"So what'd you think of Doctor and Mrs. C?" Rose asked with a smirk, effectively changing the subject.

"I thought they were both really nice-"

"Nice?" Rosalie interrupted with a laugh. "That's about as non-descript as you can get. Ask me the same question!" "So, Rosalie, what did you think of Doctor and Mrs. C?"

"Well, Mrs. C is my hero! She can shut Emmett down with one look, with just one perfect eyebrow raised. I didn't think Emmett was tame-able but she's amazing."

"And what about Doctor Cullen?" I prompted.

"Fucking hot!" She blurted out and we both laughed because, shit, he was!

"Esme cornered me in the kitchen last night after everyone left. She pretty much told me she jumped Carlisle as soon as she met him," I told her.

"Like father, like sons, huh? I mean, Emmett and I did the same and you and Edward would have if Jake hadn't been there. What's the story - did she give you full disclosure? I totally want to know!" Rosalie gushed.

"Carlisle wanted her to tell the story, but Esme declined." Rosalie parked in front of our building and we headed inside.

"That will be my goal tonight – to get her to tell the story of how they met. Although, I bet if Daddy C tells it, we'd get better scoop!" Rosalie said as she unlocked the door. We both went our separate ways to get ready for dinner. We had about an hour to get ready before we had to head downtown again.

At quarter after seven, Rosalie and I arrived fashionably late to dinner. Both Emmett and Edward stood to greet us, Edward giving me a polite kiss on the cheek and placed his hand on my lower back before pulling my chair out for me. He looked positively edible in khaki dress pants and a light blue dress shirt and navy tie. His blazer was slung over the back of his chair. Edward's hair was perfectly mussed, another days growth of stubble and his stitches on his face to entice me. As I sat down, I resisted the urge to tug his lips to mine. Instead, I took a deep breath, bringing his scent deep into my lungs. He smiled at me…maybe we were, dare I say, fine?

Dinner was subdued compared to the pizza party the night before. Rosalie casually asked how Carlisle and Esme met but with one look Esme stopped her husband from telling the story and Alice choked on her salmon, saying it was definitely not dinner conversation. In fact, both Carlisle and Emmett were on their best behavior and Edward was extra quiet beside me.

During dessert I accidentally on purpose rubbed my thigh against his. Edward quietly apologized to me, like it was his fault and moved his leg away. Confused, I squeezed his bicep and quietly asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine." Fine. I searched the depths of his eyes with my own, looking for the meaning of that four-letter word. Fine. What the fucking hell did 'fine' mean?

"Are we okay?" I whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear, but I saw Esme and Edward lock eyes briefly. Esme nodded her encouragement to her son and he broke their eye contact to make it with me. His green eyes were dark, almost dull and it worried me, honestly.

"We'll talk later, okay?" The tone he used was not his usual sultry one and I felt my chest tighten. I dropped my eyes, not able to look at him anymore, focusing instead on the now tasteless crème brulee before me. I fought against the tears that were attempting to blur my vision. Abruptly, I tossed my napkin on the table and excused myself to use the restroom. Edward politely stood up as I left. Thankfully, he didn't follow me, but Rosalie did.

"You okay?" she asked, a frown on her face.

"Fuck, I don't know. I don't get what's going on. What the hell happened between the 'I love you's' from last night and the letter this morning? Why aren't we okay? Did you see the look between Edward and his mom? She totally knows what's going on. Why did Edward feel like he could talk to her and not me?" I fought back tears but a few escaped, rolling down my cheeks taking my non-waterproof mascara with them. Great.

"Honestly, I don't know what's going on. Let's just finish dessert, then you two can talk on the drive home. I'll come home later tonight in case you need me. I'm sure it's fine though, Bella. Remember what Alice and Emmett said that night back at Browns – Edward's a little moody. I'm sure it's nothing. Come on, we can't stay in here the rest of the night." With her thumbs she wiped under my eyes, cleaning up my make up. I took a few cleansing breaths and forced myself to walk back to the table. As if on cue, Edward went to rise from his seat.

"It's fine, Edward," I curtly waved my hand, quietly telling him to stay seated.

"Fine!" Emmett snorted loudly. "I've heard that from a woman before Edward and I can assure you it's never fine! Trust me - Ouch!" Rosalie smacked the back of his head and glared at him, commanding him to shut the fuck up.

"Thank you, Rosalie." Esme gave her appreciation; Rosalie smiled at her and took her seat. Edward shifted in his uncomfortably, running his fingers through his crop of hair nervously.

Thankfully, the evening was coming to an end and we soon enough we were all bidding each other good night. Before we left, plans were made to meet at Browns on Friday night to watch Emmett's game against the Packers.

Esme pulled me into her arms and hugged me longer that I deemed necessary, but didn't say a word. She did, however, murmur quietly in Edward's ear as they embraced. I watched as he closed his eyes in a long blink and nodded to whatever she was saying. Meanwhile, Carlisle gave me a hug as well.

"Goodnight, Bella. I hope to see you again soon."

He 'hoped' to see me soon? Hadn't we just established that we'd be seeing each other again on Friday night? Was that his subtle way of saying goodbye to me? Was Esme's extra long hug her goodbye? Why did I have to think so bloody much? Stop it! I scolded myself. I was over analyzing everything. Fuck!

Rosalie and Emmett offered to drive Carlisle and Esme back to their hotel and Esme suggested they go out for a cocktail with Alice and Jasper. Edward and I were conveniently not invited. Rosalie reminded me she'd be home tonight for sure. She was such a gem, knowing I may need her friendship later.

Ever the gentleman even when he was apparently pissed at me, Edward opened the passenger door when we got to the Mercedes. When I thanked him he said simply said 'You're welcome' but that was it for the whole drive home. There was no radio, no other communication of any kind. He did murmur a few curse words but that was because he was having difficulty shifting with his right hand.

Edward pulled into the parking stall in the garage and turned the engine off. Without waiting for him, I let myself out of the car and headed to the stairs as opposed to the elevator to the penthouse, assuming I'd be staying in my own apartment tonight. I unlocked my door and walked into the dark apartment, kicking my heels off right inside the door. Edward followed me in, closing the door behind him. I flipped on the hall light and turned around to face him.

"Start talking." I commanded, surprising myself with my assertiveness and praying that the damn tears stayed away. Edward looked shocked at my abruptness, but I continued. "What the hell is happening here, Edward? Please, enlighten me!"

Edward sighed and reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, pulling out the manila envelope that had somehow changed everything between us. The envelope looked as though he'd folded and re-folded it dozens of times during the course of the day and he probably had. The edges were no longer crisp, they were soft and crumpled; the top was jagged from where Edward had ripped it open. Edward wouldn't or couldn't look at me, I wasn't sure which. Silently, he held the envelope to me. When I took it out of his hands, he ran his fingers through his hair and walked away from me into the living room.

I stayed where I was, and with trembling hands, I unfolded the envelope and pulled out several photos. Pictures of me. And Jacob. Together. Me with my hand touching Jacob's arm; Jacob with his hand under my chin, looking into my eyes; Me with my thumb on Jacob's lip. Fuck, me kissing Jacob, albeit on the cheek. And one of the two of us out walking, Jacob with a huge smile on his face and I was looking up at him with a big smile on mine. Very incriminating. Fuck.

I could have easily lied; told Edward that the pictures were old, back from when Jake and I were dating. But the friggin date stamp – from just a week prior - was printed clearly on the bottom corner of each photo, in red, like a God damn scarlet letter.

"Where did you get these?" I asked quietly.

Edward turned around to face me; his voice was a low growl, but it was his eyes that made me worry. They narrowed in on me, dark, empty slits.

"Does it matter?" He snapped.

I shook my head because he was right, it obviously didn't matter. "Edward, I can explain." And I truly hoped I could.

"Please do, Bella. I've been waiting all fucking day to hear this."

**Sorry to leave it there but I promise the next chapter will make it up to you! It was one of my favorites to write! In it, Bella has some explaining to do. Then Carlisle and Esme tell how they met and Emmett, well he's involved in the next chapter too.**

**Reviews make me happy please leave me a little love!**

**Thanks for all the people adding my story to favorite and alerts - makes me giddy!**


	24. Chapter 24

**To my Beta love-tart – I'd marry you if we both weren't already married. I love you, girl!**

**There's a lot happening in this chapter with three mini stories in one. You know I only had them have a fight so I could write some make up sex LOL. Candy, the wall sex is just for you xo**

**Remember, reviews always make this Canadian girl happy! **

**Chapter 24**

I stared down at the pictures in my hands again. Someone had snapped photos of Jacob and I that day we went for coffee at Starbucks. Conveniently, each photo became increasingly incriminating. And how fucking wonderful that they were printed on five by seven glossy paper with a freaking white border around it.

Wait…the guy with the ball cap that Jacob and I had joked about being asleep – was that James? Of course it had to be! He took the pictures and sent them to Edward to turn him against me. Oh my God. I was speechless.

Impatient for an explanation, Edward snatched the stack of photos from my hands.

"Start with this one." He was clearly agitated as he held out a picture for me. "Here's a lovely shot of you and Jake. Aww, look he's cradling your chin as he stares into your eyes." He made a gagging sound and threw the picture to the floor. "What about this one? You're rubbing your thumb across his lip. Was that before or after you kissed him? Oh wait," Edward pulled another picture from the slack. "Nope, looks like you only kissed him on the cheek. Whew, I was worried for a second there. Jake's got his eyes closed, though, he must have enjoyed that one." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

"Edward, let me-" I tried to interject, but Edward's glare stopped me from speaking and he continued.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet. Look at you feeling out Jacob's bicep in this shot. And now my personal favorite: you and your ex boy-toy out for a lovely afternoon stroll. Don't you look so fucking happy together? Here, did you want to frame this one?" Edward handed the photo to me and I stared at his face. His eyebrows were knitted together, his eyes dark, glaring slits. Those lips that could bring me so much pleasure were pursed in anger.

"That's enough, Edward. Do I get a chance to explain? I know it looks bad, but I swear to you it was all very platonic."

"That's platonic?" He scoffed.

"Yes, it was. We just went out for coffee. You remember that day –"

Edward snorted. "Oh, you mean the day I couldn't get a hold of you for hours? When you were just talking?" Edward made air quotes to emphasize the word 'talking'.

"We went over that already, Edward. Yes, we were just talking. It was all very innocent." I didn't know how I was going to get that point across to him because from the photos, I agreed, it didn't look that innocent.

"Innocent to you maybe, but I'll bet it was more than that to Jacob." The name rolled venomously off his tongue. "Bella, don't you get it? When you're all cute and flirty, guys naturally think they'll be getting some tail. And being that the guy was Jacob, I can guarantee that's what he was thinking that day," Edward explained and I shook my head in disagreement as he continued.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he starts texting you again for late night booty calls." He rolled his eyes angrily. "And if that's the case, so help me God, I will fuck him up six ways from Sunday!"

"It wasn't like that. Edward, please listen to me." I took the rest of the pictures from him and placed them on the table by the front door. I desperately wanted to reach over and touch him, but I was scared that he would just pull away from me. Edward removed his jacket, tossing it over to the couch then folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm listening," he informed me, although his body language was contradictory to his words.

"I swear to you, we were just talking. Jacob and I had a real heart to heart conversation that day."

"Don't you mean lips to lips?" He scowled.

"God, the kiss was nothing!" I exclaimed out of frustration. Edward snorted and rolled his eyes at me, his jaw rigid from his clenching his teeth together.

"Please," I reached over and placed my hands against the warmth of his cheeks, desperate to make a connection between us. "Listen to me and trust what I'm saying. It. Was. Nothing. Jacob was the only one I could really confide in about my feelings for you." I dropped my hands down to my side, hoping that my touch had been enough to get him to understand what I was saying.

"You could have talked to Alice or Rosalie. Why fucking Jacob?"

"Alice is your sister; Rosalie is dating your brother. Anything I said would get back to you. Let's face it, my best girls don't exactly know how to keep a secret."

"What was the secret that you couldn't tell them, or me for that matter?" Edward asked, as he rolled up his cuffs to his elbows.

"I confided in him that I was scared, really fucking scared that I was falling in love with you after such a short time." I looked down at my feet, slightly embarrassed that I had been so frightened of it all. "Do you know what Jacob told me?" Edward shook his head. "He told me that he just wanted to see me happy."

Edward's disposition softened ever so slightly, but his arms remained crossed over his chest.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yes, really. He's not such a bad guy - you learned that first hand this past weekend." I stared into his eyes, my eyebrows raised, trying to make a connection with him.

"Why were you so scared to fall in love with me - did you think I was some kind of monster?" From his tone I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"Of course not! I fell under your spell very quickly and that's so out of character for me. I'm usually very cautious and analytical, but something about you makes me want to be reckless and carefree. When I'm around you, I'm obsessed with all things Edward. It's like I have OCD, but it stands for Obsessive Cullen Disorder." Edward snorted quietly through his nose. It was true though. How many times had I found myself fantasizing about his ripped abs, his long, deft fingers, his tongue, oh Lord, his tongue…

I shook my head, forcing myself back to the present. Yes, I had a bad case of Obsessive Cullen Disorder, alright. I looked up at Edward, who cocked me an eyebrow, looking at me as though he'd read my dirty little mind. I blushed.

"And just so you know, the picture of us laughing while on our walk was because a cat was following us home and I told Jacob that was the only pussy he was going to get any time soon."

I saw the corners of Edward's mouth twitch a tiny smidge, but his eyes were still dark.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you. And only YOU." I tugged on his tie, forcing him closer to me. When he spoke, his eyes remained downcast.

"Last night you told me you were still in love with Jacob," he pouted.

I shook my head. "I was teasing. I was trying to get your attention."

"That you did." Edward bobbed his head and looked at me, but he still hadn't touched me. Fuck, I needed his hands on me to know we were okay.

"I'm sorry I over-reacted, Bella. I know you love me and I know that James was the one who took the pictures and had them sent to me to mess with my head. He knows my weakness - I'm a jealous fuck, I can't help it. I had those pictures and the repeat of your voice saying that you were in love with Jacob-"

"It was a joke!" I pleaded again.

"Joke or no joke, I had that running through my head and the pictures to back it up. When I showed them to Emmett and my mom, they both told me to talk to you before jumping to conclusions. But it was too late, in my head I already had you leaving me for Jacob."

"And I had you breaking up with me tonight." Edward cocked me any eyebrow so I went on to explain. "Your mom hugged me a little long and a little too tight. Then your dad said he 'hoped' to see me again soon. Like he hoped you weren't going to ditch my ass."

"My dad may have to fly back to Chicago for work, so he's not sure if he'll be at Browns on Friday night." Edward explained. "And Mom, well, she figures a hug can fix anything. She really gave me the gears about this whole thing you know. I took her for lunch today and showed her the pictures. I asked her if she thought I was over-reacting, fully expecting her to tell me no - that I had every right to be upset. Instead she told me I was being stupid." He chuckled to himself. "What she actually said was 'Edward, don't be a shit. I'm sure there's a logical explanation and if you took your head out of your ass and called the girl this whole thing would be resolved already.' Or something like that." He shrugged sheepishly.

I really loved me some Esme!

"She's right, you know. You could have just called me and I could have explained. I'm glad you didn't go pummel Jacob's ass, though." I winked at him.

"Believe me, that was my first thought. After you left I went to his apartment to confront him, but he wasn't home. That would not have been pretty," he admitted.

"Jacob is nothing more than a friend to me. That day Jake and I said goodbye to the old us. I hope you believe me when I tell you that those pictures were taken totally out of context."

Edward stepped closer to me then, his body pressing hard against mine, the force of him pushed me up against the front door. His lips crushed against mine roughly, his kisses assertive, almost possessive, and I let myself be claimed by him.

"I believe you," Edward told me as we parted.

"And I love you," I reminded him as we kissed once again.

"Only me?" His eyes were vibrant as they stared at me intently. God, I loved those eyes – all his emotions played out in them. And the way they were looking at me right then was domineeringly sexy.

"Yes, only you."

Edward's hands roamed down my torso, my hips, then ever so slowly back up again as he spoke. "And this body is only for me to worship?"

Worship? Oh hell yeah, I liked the sound of that.

"Yes," I reassured him. "It's only for you."

Edward smiled, then cocked one eyebrow deviously. The next thing I knew, my blouse was torn open - the buttons popped off, bouncing and rolling around the wood floor with a quiet 'pinging' sound. Edward placed his large, warm hand on the left side of my breast.

"And you're heart?" He asked, his voice velvety. "Is it mine too?" I placed my hand on top of his and stared into the depth of his emerald eyes.

"Yours, until it stops beating." I kissed him then, my tongue taking away any lingering doubt he might have.

"You really do love me." He smiled like he'd just been let in on some big secret; I bit my lower lip and nodded. "Good, because I really fucking love you too, Bella. You are my everything." Edward's hands rubbed up my arms and he traveled kisses up to my ear.

"Show me, Isabella. Show me how much you love me," Edward whispered as his hands urged me onto my knees in front of him. His eyes were wild with an animalistic thirst.

Oh good Lord!

Right there, in the front hallway, I diligently knelt in my black skirt and torn blouse, with my red Victoria's Secret push-up bra exposed. Yes, the wood flooring was a bitch on my knees, but I endured it, for him, to show my love using more than words. I unzipped Edward's khaki pants and in seconds I was proving my love to him, his hands knotted in my hair, gently guiding my movements.

Although Edward had tried to establish himself as the dominant one, my mouth quickly made him my submissive. With every flick of my tongue, each gentle pass of my teeth along his long, hard shaft, his moans confirmed he was mine. Edward removed his hands from my hair and slammed them against the front door in obvious ecstasy.

"Fuck. Me. Sideways." Edward uttered, stealing my signature line, somehow making it sound hot. He was close, I could tell, but I wasn't going to let him cum. The power was mine and it felt too good. I teased him by varying my technique until I finally slowed, then stopped what I was doing. I stared up at him, batting my eyelashes seductively.

"More?" I asked as I licked my lips. "Or are you ready to fuck me now?"

"Good God, Bella!" Edward panted. "The site of you on your knees in front of me with my cock in your mouth; your blouse ripped; and your tits pushed together like that – fuck! You could drive any man to his knees. Stand up." As I stood up, Edward pulled his shirt over his head. "Wait right here – don't move!" He commanded. He was back in moments, condom in hand. He shed his shirt, pants and boxers in record time, leaving him standing gloriously naked in my front hall. Unlike the previous night, I slipped the condom on him without giggles. I quickly removed my panties, but there was no time to remove my skirt, Edward was ready for me.

"Hold on tight, baby," he commanded as he lifted me up, the skirt bunching about my waist. My legs wrapped around his lower back and he stole home. Edward slid in and out repeatedly, harder and rougher than I'd ever been fucked before. And I loved every second of it! As he pounded into me, my back slammed against the front door again and again. He was not gentle and I didn't want him to be. He found a rhythm with his thrusting that was unlike anything I'd experienced before.

It didn't take long before I was holding on by a thread. With a couple of final thrusts, my orgasm ripped through my body and I threw my head back, smacking it against the door as I came, the pain only adding to the pleasure. I cried out, screaming something totally incoherent, gripping Edward's hair forcefully as I did. Opening my eyes, I stared into his – wide as saucers - as he cursed loudly, thrusting himself one last time deep inside of me, and released. He buried his head in the nook between my neck and shoulder, his breath ragged against my skin.

"Fuck," he whispered in my ear a few minutes after he came. "That was…" He shook his head, his hair tickling my neck.

"Yes, it was. Shit!" I panted, still breathless.

He pulled out of me and put my feet on the ground. I had to hang onto him, still feeling completely spineless after the intensity of the orgasm he'd just given me. Who was the fucking submissive now?

Edward lifted my face to look at him, his thumb under my chin. His eyes were filled with the love that I was feeling. "Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío. I am yours and you are mine." Edward translated for me. "For always."

We had a quick shower before we went to bed that night, our bodies nestled together perfectly under the covers. The next morning I untangled myself reluctantly from Edward's warm embrace and snuck off to the shower. Even as I got dressed, Edward slept soundlessly, his hair a ridiculous, adorable mess on the pillow. I kissed his cheek, whispered 'I love you' in his left ear, but he remained comatose. I headed to the kitchen for coffee and breakfast before slipping out the door to work.

When I arrived at the office, Rosalie was already there with her first client. I gave her a wave and received a sly smirk/nod in return. What was that about?

Edward sent me a text message at eleven.

**Edward: Just woke up, you wore me out**

**Bella: you're a bum**

**Edward: You are fucking hot**

**Bella: That was pretty amazing last night**

**Edward: yes it was. Thank you**

**Bella: my pleasure**

**Edward: and mine. See you after work xo**

**Bella: xo**

Rosalie and I managed to go to a small café for lunch around one that afternoon. We grabbed a table at the back of the restaurant and started in on our bacon, lettuce, tomato and avocado sandwiches.

"So," Rosalie wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin before continuing. "I take it you and Edward are okay?"

"Yes, we're good."

There was her sly smirk again. "Sounded like you had some make up sex."

I stopped chewing and stared at her. "Sounded like - Oh my God!" I blushed several shades of red. "You heard us?"

Rosalie laughed. "You were FUCKING up against the front door, of course we heard you."

The gentleman in the business suit at the table next to us looked up from his copy of the Globe and Mail with great interest and I quickly shushed Rosalie.

"Shush me now, but last night you had no issue." Rosalie gave a non-apologetic double eyebrow lift to the guy at the next table. Thankfully, Rose lowered her voice when she spoke again. "What brought that on?"

"Edward had some pictures of Jacob and I."

"Yeah, Emmett told me about them last night. That James is such a fucker!"

I nodded in agreement.

"I explained the photos were totally taken out of context and that Jacob and I are just friends and that he was the only one I loved. Edward asked me to show him how much." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"So you did." Rosalie grinned.

"So I did." The guy at the next table smiled at us as he filed past on his way out. Once he was out of earshot I continued.

"Oh my God, Rose! He ripped the buttons right off my blouse then pushed me to my knees. Single most erotic moment of my life! The look in his eyes, the epitome of dominance, fuck. Then Edward picked me up, and well apparently you know the rest."

"So does Jacob."

"WHAT?" I choked on my own spit. Classy.

"The three of us arrived home at the same time. You should thank Jacob – he's the one who told us to go upstairs and to stop being such perverts. I'll admit that Emmett may have listened for longer than necessary." She laughed. Oh God, Edward and I were going to get teased for sure!

"Was Jacob mad?" I asked cautiously. We'd never had that kind of sex before. Honestly, I didn't think he'd have that in him.

Rosalie shook her head. "No, he was cool actually. He went upstairs right away, presumably to jerk off. I know I wanted too after listening to you guys going at it hard core." She giggled then got serious. "You're not the only one who had an interesting night, Bella."

"Where did you fuck this time?" I teased.

"Actually, we didn't. Emmett and I had a long talk when we got home from dinner."

"Oh?" Usually a great night to Rosalie consisted of doing what Edward and I had done, and the talking was along the down and dirty line. I was curious to hear what she had to say.

"He's the one, Bella."

"The one what?" I polished off my sandwich, and looked at her and when I saw her face I instantly understood. "The ONE one?"

She nodded. "I know. I feel like I'm having an out of body experience when I say that, but he is. Emmett is the whole package for me and apparently, I'm his."

"He said that?"

"He said that he loved me more than he thought possible. And told me that he's never been so happy in his life. Bella, he asked if I wanted to marry him."

"EXCUSE ME?" My voice raised a dozen and a half decibels.

"Holy fucking shit, right?" Rosalie scoffed.

"What did you say?" I was about to squeal, but had to keep myself in check just in case Rosalie wasn't fully on board with it yet.

"I said sure."

"You said sure? What the hell, Rose?"

"Well, it's not like he was on his knees asking me with a ring. I mean, we were just sitting on the couch sharing a bottle of wine. Fuck, I thought it was just a hypothetical question."

"What did Emmett do?"

"He broke the wine glass." I laughed, and she continued. "He squeezed his hand and the glass smashed into pieces. Thank God he wasn't cut too badly, or he'd be missing a few games."

"I still can't believe you said 'sure'!" I told her, forgetting to censor myself.

"Gee, thanks Bella, that makes me feel much better."

"I'm sorry, sweetie! What happened after that?"

"Emmett was pissed. He stomped around, swearing away, telling me that he thought I was in love with him too. I explained that I was in love with him, and he asked why I hadn't jumped up and down and shouting Yes! I told him that I didn't think he was actually proposing. Em got upset with himself then, saying he should have taken romance lessons from Edward. He said he wished he'd bought the ring he found in San Fran. He wants to buy me a ring, Bella!" Rosalie was glowing; her eyes sparkled as she told me the story. "He found a sharpie in the kitchen, got down on knee, and asked me for my hand and gave me this." She held out her hand to me where Emmett had colored a black band around the ring finger of her left hand.

"Awwww it's beautiful, Rosalie," I joked.

"I know it's ridiculous, but it's so Emmett - fly by the seat of his pants, make it up as you go along. We're not officially engaged or anything, so don't go telling Alice - she'd flip right out and start making me a dress." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Can I hug you now?" I asked hopefully. She nodded and stood up and we embraced.

"Oh my God, you're getting married!" I squealed.

"Don't even start!" She scolded.

After that, it was hard to go back to work, but we forced each other to go and we survived the rest of the day and the rest of the work week actually.

Finally, Friday night was upon us. We all met at Browns at seven p.m. where Angela had reserved a large table. Carlisle didn't have to fly back to Chicago, so he was there as well. Jacob was at the pub by himself to watch the game and Esme invited him to join our group. He looked apprehensively at Edward, who extended his own invitation to him and made room at our table.

Angela greeted everyone and got started on our drink and food orders. Rosalie, Alice and I introduced Esme to the deliciousness that we called Bellinis, while the guys shared a jugs of pale ale. By half time, Seattle was killing the Packers and Esme, Alice, and I were well on our way to being more than buzzed. Rosalie maintained her façade of being sober, even though she'd had just as much to drink as the rest of us. Damn her!

Forty-five minutes after the game, which Seattle won, the staring quarterback arrived at Browns. After hugging his parents, he took Rosalie into his arms next. I smiled as I watched him bring her left hand to his mouth, kissing her ring finger where the black sharpie ink was fading.

"What a great game, son! I'm so proud of you!" Esme gushed.

"Impressive performance again tonight, son." Carlisle agreed. Emmett thanked them both then turned to Edward.

"Speaking of impressive performance," Emmett teased. I started to blush before he could say anything else. Oh God, please don't say anything in front of the parental units! Jacob was the first to laugh, then I took one look at Rosalie and we lost it as well. Apparently, we were officially drunk. Meanwhile, Edward endured playful jabs to the stomach from his brother with a guilty smile.

"What have I missed?" Carlisle asked, but Rosalie and I couldn't stop laughing. We had the type of drunken giggling that you can't stop once you started – unattractive snorting included. The snorts had the entire table in hysterics, gaining us stares from neighboring tables. By the end of our laugh attack, we were ready for another round of drinks. With them before us, Rosalie turned to Carlisle.

"So, Doctor C, how did you and Esme meet?" She casually twirled her long blond hair around her finger as she flirted. Emmett laughed and I wasn't sure if he was laughing at his pseudo fiancé propositioning his father for dirt, or if he were laughing at the story that was (hopefully) to come.

"Esme, would you like to take this?" Carlisle asked, smile on his face.

"Well, to be honest I'm a little tipsy right now, so I might not tell it with any tact, shall we say." Esme smiled shyly as she sipped more of her Bellini.

"Hell then, let the woman speak!" Jacob jeered from across the table, but Esme shook her head no.

"Go ahead Carlisle, I'll fill in the blanks," she told him.

"We met at a hospital charity fundraiser. The master of ceremony called in sick at the last minute and being first year resident, my colleagues stuck me with the job. I'd never done it before and was pretty nervous actually," Carlisle started and Esme continued.

"And I was the event coordinator. It was held outdoors on the grounds of the Hilton Hotel. Usually the weather in late June in Chicago is perfect, but the forecast for the gala called for rain. I managed to find a tenting company and they erected a tent on site for me the day before. We strung mini white lights up inside so it would look like stars. It turned out so pretty!" She looked so proud and Carlisle beamed at her.

"I only had about twenty minutes before I had to speak so I was pacing around inside the tent, trying to organize my thoughts, but I couldn't help but to notice this pretty girl bustling around me and I was more than a little distracted by her," Carlisle explained.

"Besides the rain, there were so many things that went wrong that day. There was an issue in the kitchen and I had all my help tied up in there so I was the one having to run back and forth, through the pouring rain, to the tent. In heels, a skirt and white blouse, of course. I was rushing around trying to set up all the last minute food, etcetera." Esme told us. "But I certainly noticed Carlisle. He looked nervous, pacing back and forth, raking his hands through his hair. All I could think about was how much I wanted to be the one doing that." She blushed slightly.

"The next thing I know, BAM!" Carlisle clapped his hands together for emphasis. "She smacked right into me!"

"Excuse me, but it was YOU who smacked into me!" Esme corrected.

"I thought I was telling the story? Did you want to continue?" Carlisle teased. Esme waved her hand for him to go ahead. "So Esme smacked right into my chest, spilling a huge bowl of punch onto me."

Carlisle laughed and Esme smiled, albeit sheepishly.

"It's funny now, but it certainly wasn't then. I was about to MC my first charity event and my borrowed grey Armani suit was ruined. And she," Carlisle playfully glared at his wife, "had the audacity to blame me!"

"And he had the BALLS to blame me!" Esme retorted, pointing a finger at him. At the word 'balls' we all cracked up. You do not know funny until you hear sweet Esme Cullen use a word like 'balls' while under the influence.

"She called me an idiot," Carlisle informed us, feigning to still be hurt by that comment.

"And then you called me 'beautiful,'" Esme said quietly.

Carlisle shrugged. "You were. Correction, you are. Your hair was wet from the rain, your blouse equally wet…" Carlisle's words broke off at the image in his memory. The two of them shared a look that was pretty intimate for a pub. Jacob grinned wildly and Edward smacked his arm.

"That would be my MOM you're thinking about!" he growled and everyone laughed.

"Sorry," Jacob apologized, looking extremely guilty for the apparent inappropriate image in his head.

"Go on, Carlisle, tell us what happened next," Rosalie encouraged. She literally purred his name and I laughed. Well, actually I snorted – I blame the Bellini. Esme, just as drunk as me, clinked her glass with mine and we each took a sip before Carlisle continued.

"Esme was frantically dabbing at my suit with a napkin in an attempt to clean me up, all the while calling me an idiot for banging into her."

"I'm sorry for calling you an idiot, sweetheart. I could have lost my job for that more so than the collision. I was under so much stress that day, and that was just one more thing that went wrong," Esme apologized.

"I was so dumbfounded by this gorgeous woman fondling me that it didn't register fully that she was upset with me. I just stood there with my hands at my sides while she took off my jacket and then unbuttoned my shirt. It was like I was powerless to stop her." Carlisle paused to take a sip of his beer.

"And when I got his shirt opened and his chest exposed," Esme face lit up in a smile. "Well, let's just say I stopped calling him an idiot." Esme winked and left it at that, but she didn't need to explain further. If Carlisle had a physique anything like Edward - and there was little doubt he did - I totally understood. Rosalie smirked beside me and the three of us ladies, who were lucky enough to know what the Cullen men looked like without their shirts on, raised our glasses in a silent toast.

"I was half naked, covered in sticky punch, and had no idea how I was going to MC the event looking like that, but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about in that moment was her. So I grabbed her wrists to stop her from fussing over me and kissed her. Hard."

"What happened next?" I asked, literally on the edge of my seat.

Carlisle grinned from ear to ear and Alice and Edward each rolled their eyes, Emmett smirked wildly. At that point I could have guessed what happened in that tent, but nothing, and I mean NOTHING could have prepared me for Esme's answer.

"I fucked him!" she shamelessly informed everyone at our table. And because her volume was set at drunk, the neighboring tables heard as well. When she realized what she'd said, her hand flew to her mouth and she blushed furiously. I'm not sure who spit their drink out, but there was a stream of liquid spewed across the table. The silence that ensued was broken by the shrill screech of Alice.

"MOTHER!"

Then the laughter started. We laughed until we had tears streaming down our faces and our sides hurt. When Emmett high fived his dad, who wore a proud smirk on his face, we started in hysterics all over again. As we quieted down a good five minutes later, Esme apologized.

"I'm sorry - I told you I was a –hiccup- little tipsy!" The hiccup was priceless and she covered her mouth with her hand when it happened again.

"So, yes, after I kissed her, things got a little, uh, heated on one of the tables." He cocked an eyebrow to the group. "I ended up wearing my punch-stained suit and made it part of my opening greeting. I told everyone that you never knew when an emergency would happen, but sometimes an emergency was just what you needed to make you see the best in life." He reached over and squeezed Esme's hand. "That was almost twenty-nine years ago and I love her more now than ever."

"Wow!" I said, at a loss for words to say anything else.

"Wait a second," Rosalie interrupted. "Emmett, how old are you?"

Emmett grinned. "Almost twenty-nine."

"And THAT, correction, HE is the reason why I made sure each of my kids knew how to correctly put on a condom at a young age, because that was where I failed." Carlisle explained.

Esme interjected. "Not that you weren't the best mistake ever to happen, sweetie," she reassured Emmett.

"I feel the love, Ma, don't worry," he winked at her.

"So let me get this right, you fucked, er, slept together after knowing each other for five minutes, knocked her up, married her, and lived happily ever after?" Jacob asked incredulously. "What is it with you Cullens anyways?" He glanced around at the couples surrounding him, each of us with a very intense courtship like what Carlisle had described.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "We got lucky, no pun intended. Honestly, from the moment I laid eyes on Esme, I knew there was something very special about her. I was drawn to her by a strong, elicit force that I still can't explain, and her to me."

"Just like Bella and I," Edward said, leaning forward to kiss my cheek. "We moved ahead fairly quickly after we met, too." Jacob snorted.

"I remember that night. I kind of put a stop to that, huh? I never did apologize for that…and I won't start now." Jacob laughed at his own joke and Edward shook his head.

"Sounds like Jasper and I, too," Alice shared a smile with Jazz, lacing her fingers with his.

It was Emmett's turn to agree. "One thing about us Cullens, when we fall in love, we fall hard and we fall fast. I knew I was in love with you Rosalie, that first weekend. You are beautiful, smart, funny as hell and, sorry mom, fantastic in bed."

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded.

"It's true, babe. You are the single most important thing in my life. I love you more than the game and that's saying a lot."

With that, he got off his chair and dropped down on one knee, pulling a ring box out of his pocket. Esme gasped, and tears pooled in her eyes as she watched her eldest son.

"I know this isn't as romantic as it could be, but I'm not that guy. You know me - I'm a jeans and tee shirt man. I'm sorry I didn't write you a poem or buy you flowers or some shit like that. Honestly, I wasn't even going to ask you like this but hell, here I am. And I'm not saying we have to get married tomorrow or next week or even next year, although I'd rather it be sooner rather than later. Honestly, I just want everyone to know that you are my girl." Emmett was nervous and rambling terribly, but it was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen.

"Shut up and ask me, Emmett."

"I love you, Rosalie Hale. And I want you to marry me. Fuck. I mean will you marry me? Please?"

As a group, we collectively held our breath as Emmett and Rosalie had a private moment in a public place. Rosalie nodded and quietly told him yes. Emmett stood up and they threw their arms around each other and made out like no one was watching. The clapping from us and the other patrons finally registered and they pulled apart, huge smiles on their faces.

"Can I have my ring now?" Rosalie asked, holding out her hand.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Emmett took the engagement ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. Right about then, Esme, Alice and I started squealing like the girls we were. The four of us hugged and jumped up and down for a good four minutes. Finally, we stopped and I asked to see the ring. Holy mother – it was fucking huge! At least two and a half carats set on a platinum and diamond band - utterly stunning.

Ben must have brought over a bottle of champagne because a glass appeared in my hand and Carlisle was making a toast.

"To my oldest son and my first daughter in law, congratulations! The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return."

"Shit dad, did you have to go ahead and be more romantic than me?" Emmett joked as he raised his glass with the rest of us. With a chorus of "To Emmett and Rosalie!" we toasted the happy couple. Edward smiled at me and pulled me close to his side. He kissed my temple and whispered in my ear.

"I guarantee, when I propose, the romance factor will be significantly higher than it was tonight." He kissed the shell of my ear and winked at me.

Oh, I could hardly wait!

**You know what I'm leading up too, friends! And it's coming up very soon! There's only five chapters left (all pre-written and just needing to be looked over by my amazing Beta Love-Tart) One chapter has been written two ways and it will be readers choice which version I post! I'll tell you more about that when the time comes!**

**This chapter was one of my favorites to write and I hope you enjoyed it too! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it! xoxox**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's an early Christmas present for you all! I hope you enjoy! I get a little sappy in this chapter but you know me, there are some laughs too. **

**If you like, love or hate, leave me a review please oh please oh please!  
>Love-Tart you're the best beta ever! <strong>

**Chapter 25** – Almost a year later… Edward's Point of View

I had lied to Bella. It was a white lie, but technically still a lie. Somehow, I think she would find it in her heart to forgive me. Emmett had an early morning photo shoot in Oregon with Nike and when I told her I had to go out of town for the day, she naturally assumed I would be with Emmett.

I was, in fact, in Forks. I remembered back to when Bella had dragged me to meet her father last September to talk to him about Tanya and how nervous I'd felt. But the nerves then paled in comparison to the jitters I was feeling at that moment. On the Richter scale of trepidation, I was hovering around a nine point two for sure. If I'd been able to eat, any food in my stomach would have come right back up by now. My nervousness was ill founded - Charlie, Bella and I had met up several times during the past year and we got along very well. But those other times, I was simply his daughter's boyfriend. Now I was hoping to cross the threshold to future son-in-law.

Finally, I managed to muster up the courage I needed to get out of the car and walk the paces to the door. When I knocked and there was no response, I knocked again. Charlie's police cruiser was in the driveway, so I knew he was home. Perhaps he had come off a night shift and was trying to catch up on some sleep. Damn it! I jiggled the doorknob roughly to see if it was locked and almost pissed myself when the door was suddenly ripped open and I found myself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"JESUS CHRIST!" We said together.

"What the fuck, Edward!" Charlie said as he holstered his gun. "Don't you knock, boy?"

"I did knock, twice in fact. And you didn't you think to check out the window first?" I told him, my hand on my chest trying to calm my heart.

"Shoot first, ask questions later." Charlie shrugged. "I was in the kitchen when I heard someone trying to break in. Is Bella with you?" he asked, peering around me.

I shook my head. "I wasn't trying to break in. And no, Bella isn't here. Actually she doesn't even know that I'm here. May I come in?"

"Sure, sure. I was just finishing breakfast before going to the station. What brings you by?" He asked as he led me to the kitchen. I was a little concerned that he still had his gun on him, but Charlie liked me, it would be fine. Right?

"Well, sir, I mean Charlie-"

"Coffee?" He interrupted.

"Uh sure, thanks. I came by today-"

"Cream and sugar?"

"Black, please. So I wanted-"

"Have a seat, Edward." Charlie sat down himself and gestured to the chair opposite him. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"Son, you're sweating bullets, is it that hot out there already?"

Being that it was late August and the west coast was in the middle of a heat wave, that would have been a natural assumption. But I wasn't sweating because of the heat.

"No sir, it's just that-"

"Stop with the 'sir' talk. Since when do you call me anything but Charlie?" he laughed.

"Sorry." Damn it, the speech I'd practiced in the car the whole trip up vacated my head and I was drawing a complete blank. I was going to have to wing it and prayI didn't sound like a blubbering idiot.

"Charlie, you know I love your daughter. She's the most important thing in my life. We've been together for almost a year now and well, I'd like to ask her to marry me." Charlie raised his eyebrows and I quickly continued. "But before I ask Bella to be my wife, I wanted to ask for your blessing first." Whew, that wasn't so hard.

Across from me, Charlie's face was still very serious. I wondered if I could duck before he had a chance to pull his gun? "Is Bella pregnant?" He glared at me.

"N-no sir, Charlie." Relief spread across his face, but he was still serious.

"Do young men still have to ask a father for permission to marry their daughter?" Charlie wondered.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I thought it was the right thing to do." "And what would you do if I said no?"

Oh fuck.

"With all due respect, I would ask her anyway," I told him honestly, then waited anxiously for his response.

"Of course you would." Charlie narrowed his eyes at me. I picked up my coffee cup, took a sip and played the waiting game. After a long pause, Charlie spoke again.

"It's a good thing I like you, kid," he said with a smile. "Of course you have my permission to marry my daughter. Thank you for taking the time to come here to ask me." He extended his hand to me across the table. "Can you do me a favor? Can you see if you can avoid setting the date around the Super Bowl, Stanley Cup, and the World Series? NBA finals isn't as important to me."

I laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

"When are you planning on proposing, if I may know?" Charlie asked. "You do know Bells is a sucker for romance, right?" "I think I've got it covered," I informed him.

We ended up talking for quite a while as I told him my plan, finishing off another cup of coffee in the process. When I left his house that day, Charlie gave me a black slapping hug.

"Welcome to the family, son."

"Thank you, Charlie. I promise to make Bella very happy." I assured him.

Charlie patted his gun at this side. "I have no doubt."

**BELLA'S POV**

"Alice, I do not want a big, obnoxious party for my birthday," I grumbled at her from across the table. Rosalie, Alice and I were out for breakfast on Saturday morning in late August. Edward and Emmett were both out of the town for the day on some Nike photo shoot and Jasper was at work.

"It wouldn't be obnoxious," Alice pouted.

Rosalie laughed. "But she's not saying it wouldn't be big."

I groaned. "That's exactly what I'm worried about! Look at Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. Small and intimate would not be on the list of words that you'd use to describe it!"

Rosalie and Emmett had forged ahead after the impromptu engagement and set an April wedding date, after football season had wrapped up. Alice had worked her magic; some how securing a hall, caterer, live music, everything, in under six months. How she managed to do all that as well as design and sew Rose's gorgeous wedding dress and kept her own business going was beyond me. The wedding itself was beautiful even though it was on the large size. Who am I kidding? With at least three hundred people in attendance, most of them burly football players, it was epic! I smiled at the memory. I was so proud to stand at Rosalie's side as maid of honor and Edward looked so gorgeous as best man in his black tux. Mmmm, Edward in a tux.

Rosalie laughed at me spacing out – damn OCD got me again! You'd think that since Edward and I had officially moved in together – taking over the penthouse after the wedding - I'd be over ogling my boyfriend. Yeah, that would be a big fat hell no. Rosalie and I still laughed that Edward had won the penthouse fair and square with good old-fashioned best of three rock, paper, scissors, while Rose and Emmett kept the ground floor suite.

"I had huge help from my mom in planning the wedding, it wasn't all me," Alice informed us. "Fine, Bella, if you don't want a big thing, then let me at least arrange for all of us and Jake and Vanessa to get together for a nice dinner and dancing afterwards at a club. Please?" She was actually begging.

I sighed. "Fine, dinner and dancing. Us girls, our men, Jacob and Vanessa. Please don't go inviting anyone else, I really don't want a big deal made out of my birthday."

"Can I invite my parents?" She asked. Carlisle had transferred Virginia Mason Hospital and Medical Centre back in March and he and Esme had relocated to downtown Seattle, buying a gorgeous house right on Lake Washington.

"Of course you can," I told her. The party was now at ten. That was plenty of people to celebrate a birthday I didn't even want to acknowledge.

Alice thought for a moment. "What about Quil and Leah though? He's Jake's roommate, it would be rude not to invite him! Oh and Angela and Ben – I have to invite them. And if they are invited we should invite Lauren and-"

"Stop!" I laughed. "You, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jacob and Vanessa. .all."

Alice's lower lip protruded but she relented. "Fine. You suck though!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

Rosalie changed the subject before Alice and I could really go at it. "Can you believe Jacob and Vanessa are still together?" She shook her head in disbelief. "I mean she's so nice! What's she doing with him?"

After all that time, Rosalie was still not a fan of Jacob's. Oddly enough, Jacob and Edward had actually become pretty good friends. Not wanting to get started on the Jacob debate, I successfully changed the subject to something that I knew Alice would support me on.

"Jacob schmacob. What about you and Emmett, Rosalie - when are the babies coming?"

Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "Babies? Let's talk!" She shrieked. See, successful subject change.

"Oh you guys, you sound like Emmett! If he had his way, I would have been knocked up on our honeymoon. Thank God I'm on the pill because I'd bet money he'd be poking holes in condoms if he were in charge of protection!" Rosalie laughed.

"What's the hold up?" I asked as I finished my coffee.

Rosalie shrugged. "I don't know. A baby? Seriously, I already have my hands full with Emmett can you imagine throwing a newborn into the mix?"

"Emmett would be a great dad!" Alice stood up for her brother.

"So would Jasper. And Edward for that matter, so why don't you two get at it?" Rosalie teased.

"We aren't married," I reminded her.

Alice nodded. "Or even engaged for that matter. You're our only hope right now."

"With my luck, I'd end up with four boys and each would be just like Emmett. Could you imagine?"

I shuddered at the thought. "I will pray you have girls, sweetie!" "And with my luck, they'd be just like me!" Rosalie giggled.

"Damn girl, I understand your hesitation to start a family! Maybe you should just have puppies," I teased.

The next few weeks passed by quickly, but not quickly enough to just skip over my birthday entirely. Before I knew, it was the Thursday night before my birthday. Edward and I were snuggled naked in bed, and I was glad to have some time alone with him.

Edward's job had grown from being Emmett's manager to being the managing director of the Seahawk Corporate Partnership Department. In his role, he managed partnership relationships of all contract elements for a variety of Seahawks corporate sponsors. It was an amazing opportunity for him, but it meant Edward was out of the house early each morning and he wasn't getting home until late every night. I knew it was work related but still, I missed him. The last thing I wanted to do was go out the following night for my birthday, friends or no friends. Edward had the weekend off and I would have much rather come home after work, thrown on sweatpants and vegged on the couch – just Edward and I. Snuggled close to him, I told him as much and he kissed my head.

"I promise to make it an early night, then I'll take you home and make love to you until the sun comes up." That sounded more like my style of celebrating. "Alice hasn't gone too crazy for tomorrow has she?" I whined to Edward, tracing my finger along the tattoo on the inside of his wrist.

"It's Alice, of course she has."

"Gee thanks, that makes me feel much better about it," I groaned.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "It won't be so bad, dinner with fifty of your closest friends."

I lifted my head off his sculpted chest and looked up at him "Are you kidding me? You'd better be kidding me! Fifty, Edward? Seriously? For fucks sake!"

"Honestly, the last tally I heard was still ten but that was two days ago, so much could have happened between then and now."

"It's not like this is even a milestone birthday," I complained.

"Aahhh, but you forget, to Alice, every birthday is a milestone birthday."

I snorted against his chest.

"Great, I can't friggin wait."

Edward started kissing down my neck, sweet kisses behind my ear and then his tongue ran along the shell of my ear. "I can make you forget about it," he proposed.

"Can you just make it go away?"

"I can try," he told me as he repositioned himself so that he was lying on top of me, settling in nicely between my legs. His kisses went down my shoulder and across the top of my chest. His hands caressed the swells of my breasts, his mouth following suit. I dug my hands into his hair roughly, suddenly desperate for his intimate touch. It had been two days since we'd made love and for us, that felt like a lifetime. I urged him down, needing his mouth lower. Edward looked up at me, his eyes smoldering with sexiness.

"Please?" I begged in a hushed tone. Edward swirled his tongue around my nipple, his eyes still ardent on mine.

"Patience, my love." He was antagonizing me and he knew damn well patience was not one of my strong suits. I thrust my hips upwards as I not so subtly pushed his head lower, giving in the sexiest look I could muster. Edward groaned quietly but it wasn't a pleasant groan – more of a frustrated one.

"I think it's time you learned about savoring the moment." Edward informed me as he suddenly got off the bed and went to his closet, rummaged around and returned with one of his ties in his hands. What the fuck was he up to now? He didn't say a word as he climbed back onto the bed, straddling my thighs with his knees. He smirked his smirk and raised his eyebrows cunningly as he wrapped the silk tie around one of my wrists, then the other and finally attached it securely to the bed frame. I stared at him with wide eyes as I tried to wriggle free and Edward uttered an evil laugh.

"I may not have been a boy scout, love, but I certainly know how to tie a knot that you can't escape from." He gave me a flirtatious smile. "Now where was I?" he pondered, his index finger tapping his jaw. "I think I was right about here." He rained kissed down my outstretched arm and soon his tongue was back on my nipple, tugging and nibbling in the way that he knew would drive me to the brink.

I cast my eyes downward, watching Edward assault my breasts, and he glanced up at me. A low growl emitted from his throat and he shook his head, his mouth still on my breast.

"I can't have that," he informed me as he popped my nipple out of his mouth. "Can't have what?"

"The way you're looking at me, Bella with those provocative chocolate brown eyes. This will be over before I even start." He cocked me an eyebrow and I batted my eyelashes innocently at him. Edward scolded me with a wag of his finger as he got off the bed, making his way to his closet once again.

"Do you know that when one of your senses are hindered, your other senses are automatically enhanced? Like if you can't touch," his eyes glanced at my trussed hands, "you sense of sight is amplified." As he gave me a lesson in science, he strutted back to the bed, running his hands along a second silk tie.

"What if your sense of touch AND sight were both impeded?"

Edward's eyes narrowed in on mine, a sly grin on his lips as he placed the tie over my eyes, knotting it at my temple. He adjusted it slightly so I could only see a small slit of light from the bottom. From behind my covered eyes I could imagine the devious look on his face.

Oh good Lord! He was killing me softly. I wasn't going to live to see my next birthday. The event Alice was planning for tomorrow was going to turn into my wake.

I felt Edward's breath on my cheek as he whispered to me. "Relax, Bella. I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise, this will only feel good, really, really good. Trust me." His tongue swept across my lower lip, then my upper, wetting them for me. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the process.

His hair tickled my neck and chest as he moved his head down my body. Edward's tongue trailed between my breasts, then his teeth were gently nipping along my rib cage. His hands roamed ahead of his mouth, already stroking down my thighs. I felt his breath on my abdomen just before his tongue swirled into my belly button, a strangely erotic act. His hands ghosted higher, oh God please, but he didn't touch me there. In fact, Edward removed his hands and his mouth, abandoning my body altogether. I turned my head trying to hear where he was and took a deep breath, yearning for his scent to know if he was near.

Nothing. So much for that whole 'when one of your senses are hindered, your other senses are enhanced' bullshit.

"Edward?"

Without warning, my earlobe was grazed by his teeth, but only for a fleeing moment. His tongue swept over my nipple next, then nothing. I bit my lip, anticipating where he would touch me next. It was when his mouth kissed the arch of my left foot that I exhaled sharply, cursing his name. Killing me softly was right. This was pure, unabashed torture. And I loved every, single second. Never knowing where his mouth or his hands would caress next only heightened the experience.

Finally, he touched where I was wet and throbbing, but his touch was gentle, too gentle. I thrust my hips up, desperate for friction, but when I did that, Edward moved his hands away, continuing his game of taunting and teasing me. Each time I'd raise my hips he would stop. When his hands went back to me again, I willed myself to not lift up.

"Good girl, you're learning," Edward praised. His fingers were swirling and it took all my will power to keep my bottom down. I bit down hard on my lip, hoping the pain would distract me, but when he brought his tongue to me, I couldn't help myself and I thrust my hips upward in desperation. He chuckled at my lack of restraint then his tongue reprimanded me for my action. I opened my legs wider and tugged my arms, desperate to grab a fistful of his hair. Edward's tongue slowed, then stopped. Before he finished what he'd started. Sadistic, evil, sexy bastard!

"Please, Edward, I can't take anymore," I pleaded. "Please!"

"Shhhh," he shushed me, before he pulled the blindfold off my eyes and untied my hands, kissing my wrists sweetly as he tossed the silken ties to the floor.

"You are pure evil."

"I never once said I was a saint, Isabella."

Edward slipped inside of me, sliding in and out, and in a matter of minutes I became unglued, scraping my nails down his back and digging my fingers into his ass as I praised his name in my orgasmic state. He grunted then thrust hard and deep and it hurt like heaven - pretty fucking amazing - and collapsed on top of me, panting in my ear. For several minutes we enjoyed the post coital bliss. I ran my fingers through his hair and down his back and Edward shivered at my touch.

"I love you." I whispered. Edward lifted his head and looked at me, his green eyes sparkling.

"And I you." He glanced at the clock and smiled when he saw it was after midnight. "Happy birthday."

Afterwards, we snuggled, our legs tangled with each other as I drifted off to sleep quickly, Edward humming softly.

When my alarm clock woke me, I was alone, my least favorite way to wake. Half asleep I stumbled to the en suite bathroom, still steamy from Edward's shower, smelling faintly of him. After my shower, I got dressed for work, threw on some makeup and walked to the kitchen, putting my heels on as I went.

Edward was standing at the stove, stirring some scrambled eggs, his cell phone to his ear, talking in a hushed tone, but loud enough that I could hear.

"No, today is not a good day. Fuck. You can't be serious? It's Bella's birthday for Christ's sake. Fine – book me a flight a.s.a.p. and find me another one to come home tonight. Yeah? Well, I don't care how much it costs." With that he clicked off the phone and tossed his Blackberry onto the counter. I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hey, baby. Happy birthday." His words sounded forced and I could tell he was pissed about the telephone call.

"Thanks," I told him as I sat down on a bar stool at the island. He had two plates of food side by side: fruit, toast and coffee. He turned around and scooped some eggs onto both plates, stopping to smile at me briefly.

"What's going on?" I asked, picking up my fork.

Edward ran his hand through his hair as he came and sat beside me. He kissed my cheek before he spoke.

"Just work shit." He rolled his eyes.

"If you have to fly out today, it's okay you know? I'm off to work anyways and if you don't make it back in time for dinner, well apparently I'll have a bunch of other friends to keep me company," I reassured him. Of course I wanted to spend my birthday with Edward, but his job was more important.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He frowned when his cell phone rang. He got up to answer it, barking into the phone. "What?" He glanced at his watch. "Yes, I can make it." And he hung up abruptly. "I have to go. I'm sorry," his eyes apologized to me with his words.

"It's fine, really."

"Jenna found me a flight to New York that leaves in two hours. I don't know what time I'll be back, but I'll call you okay?" I nodded. He lifted my face with his hand under my chin. "I love you." He kissed my lips and I watched him jog down to the bedroom to grab his stuff. He kissed me again before he left.

The morning at the office went by quickly, but the afternoon was anything but uneventful. Rosalie came running in from the gym, tears in her eyes.

"Emmett injured himself at practice, an ambulance just took him to the hospital," she told me through her tears. "He was knocked unconscious and they think he has a concussion."

"Let me tell Dr. V, I'll drive you," I offered.

"No, no Bella! It's your birthday, I can't ask you to do that. Can you cancel my last client for me? I'll call you later. I'm not sure I'll be able to make your birthday dinner though," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Go and be sure to give that husband of yours a kiss from me, sweetie." She waved her thanks as she left.

Edward called me at three to tell me he was going to have to spend the night in New York. There was a major issue with one of the corporate deals and he would be working late into the early morning hours to rectify the problem. I told him about Emmett and he cursed, saying he wished he could be home with us instead.

I talked to Rosalie before I left the office and she told me that Emmett did in fact have a concussion. He was awake, back to his old, obnoxious self but needed to be kept in hospital over night for observation. Thankfully, he was at Virginia Mason Hospital and Carlisle happened to be his attending physician. Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle wanted to stay with Em and apologized for skipping out on my birthday dinner. I told Emmett I would gladly miss the dinner to come visit him, but was dissuaded against it. Apparently every member of the team plus coaches were coming and going in a steady stream so I promised to make him a nice meal when he got home. The four of them sang me an interesting rendition of 'Happy Birthday' before we hung up.

On the drive back home, I got a text from Jacob.

**Jacob: Vanessa's car broke down. Have to stay at work late to fix it. Sorry I can't make your dinner.**

**Bella: no prob :)**

**Jacob: Happy Birthday Bells**

Well, looked like I was going to be having an intimate dinner with Alice and Jasper.

And maybe not. Alice called my cell phone in a flap as I pulled onto our street.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, there's been a problem at the boutique. I have an order shipping out first thing tomorrow morning and we're not done. I'm going to have to stay and get this finished. Meet everyone else at the restaurant as planned though, I'll come by when I can." She was fast-talking as only Alice can.

I laughed. "I guess you haven't heard Alice, looks like Jasper and I are going on a date tonight. Emmett has a concussion and is in hospital. Rose and your mom and dad are staying with him. Edward flew out of town this morning and won't be back until tomorrow. Oh, and Vanessa's car broke down and Jake is staying at the garage to fix it."

"Oh Bella! This is horrible! Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you, I promise! Go out with Jazz and have a great time! I love you! I have to go. I'm sorry."

I think she apologized three more times before she actually hung up.

Seconds later, my phone beeped indicating a new text message from Jasper. Are you fucking kidding me?

**Jasper: I'm going to be late to dinner by about an hour or more – boss breathing down my neck on a project**

I laughed to myself because I was going to get the birthday I wanted- a quiet night at home. I sent a text back to Jasper.

**Bella: no one else can make it – stay at work, we'll do my b-day dinner another time.**

**Jasper: You sure? Alice will kill me! Bella: I'll protect you. Going to put on sweats and watch a chick flick. I'll be fine**

**Jasper: If you insist. Happy birthday darlin'**

I pulled into the underground parking and into my stall, noting that Jacob's bike, Rosalie's jeep, Emmett's hummer, Edward's Benz and Alice's new Porsche were all absent. Wow - it really wasn't a joke - they had all seriously bailed on me. I know that I'd grumbled and complained the last few weeks, but I didn't actually want to spend my birthday alone. I laughed because it was so ironic. I unlocked the apartment front door - my pity party for one would be commencing soon. My phone rang as I was walking into the quiet house.

"Hi, Rosalie."

"Oh Bella, Jasper and Alice called me. I'm so sorry we all can't make dinner, sweetie!" She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to watch a chick flick on Netflix and chill. I'm fine." "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." As I spoke, I peeled off my work clothes and started myself a bath.

"Well, there's Ben and Jerry's in our freezer, help yourself, birthday girl."

"B&J's huh?" I said as I swirled in some bubble bath into the warm streaming water.

"Yup, brownie batter, your favorite."

"Thank you! I'm going to have a bubble bath first."

"Don't take too long," she paused for a moment, "I mean, you wouldn't want to turn into a prune." She laughed quietly.

"Thanks Rose, goodnight. Give Emmett my love." I ended the call and tossed my cell phone onto the floor as I got into the tub. It was close to an hour later when my phone rang and it was Edward.

"Hi baby," I said.

"Hi. How's your bath?" he asked.

"How did you know I was having a bath?"

"I, uh, just got off the phone with Rosalie - she told me you were having one." Why did he sound so jumpy? Weird. Mind you it was three hours ahead in New York he was probably exhausted.

"I was just getting out," I told him as I pulled the plug. "How's New York?"

"Fine. Just taking a break and was thinking of you." We chatted for a few more minutes while I toweled off and got dressed in black Lululemon pants and a blue spaghetti strap tank top.

"What are you doing now?" Edward asked.

"I'm just going to run downstairs and grab something from Rosalie's." I didn't tell him I'd be visiting my boyfriends, Ben and Jerry.

"I've gotta run. I'll see you soon," he said abruptly, and I said goodbye to the already dead connection. I quickly braided my wet hair into pigtails then took the stairs down to the first floor and used my key to let myself into Rosalie and Emmett's apartment. Soon, the Ben and Jerry's would be mine. What the ….. Holy shit!

The entire room was filled with candles - I'm talking candles on every square inch possible, basking the room in an opalescent glow. There were tea lights, pillar candles, and taper candles in various holders. They covered the coffee table, the kitchen counter, windowsills, and the mantle. Candles were even placed along the perimeter of the room, which I was pretty sure was a fire hazard, but who cared, it was beautiful!

Where there weren't candles, there were rose petals. Quite literally, the floor was a bed of roses – a mosaic of pink, red, and creamy white petals. So many, that I couldn't even see the wood flooring beneath.

The beauty of the room was nearly impossible to describe, but honestly, it was nondescript compared to the man before me.

I'm not even sure how I managed to take in the candles and rose petals with Edward standing there, looking utterly dazzling. He was wearing a traditional black tuxedo, the lapels trimmed in black satin, with a buttoned black vest and tie over a crisp, white shirt. His hair was exactly the way I liked it: slightly tamed yet slightly disheveled – the way it looked after we'd had a quick romp and he'd tried to make himself look presentable afterwards. The bronze highlights were accentuated by the illumination of the candlelight. Breathtaking!

Edward stood tall, his hands clasped behind his back, his legs shoulder width apart. He wasn't smiling, his lips simply poised in neutral position. But his eyes, they said it all. They were adoring me, like I was the most beautiful creature in the world – sweatpants, pigtails and all. Even more intense than I'd ever seen before, his eyes were filled with love and fervor. So much so, that I instantly ached to be held in his arms.

The room felt almost sacred and I didn't want to ruin it by opening my mouth and saying something completely asinine. I thought carefully, then spoke in a quiet voice.

"Hi."

Seriously? My profound word of choice was 'Hi'? What the fuck, I was an idiot.

The corner of the one side of Edward's mouth turned up slightly in a half smirking smile.

"Hi," he repeated. Damn it – he made it sound like the perfect response with his low, sexy tone. "Happy Birthday, my beautiful."

"Thank you." I told him. God, his eyes were still so intense. We stood there, six feet apart and just stared at each other. I don't know what it was about him in that moment, but he was making me unravel without touching me.

"I love the way you're looking at me right now," I told him.

"How am I looking at you?" Up went one, perfect eyebrow as he questioned.

"Like you love me."

"I do love you."

"I know you do, but this feels different." I shook my head - maybe it was my imagination? "Anyways, what are you doing here? Did you get the problem sorted out with the sponsor?"

"There was no problem."

Now I was really confused. "Huh?"

"I lied."

He was being so cryptic and we were back to staring at each other again. Not that I minded because he was gorgeous to look at, but I was curious as to what was happening.

"Are you going to enlighten me on what's going on then?" I asked, pleading with my eyes - I liked surprises as much as I like birthdays.

"I told Alice I wanted to have you all to myself on your birthday. She is with everyone else at the restaurant."

"But Alice told me she had to stay late at the boutique?"

"She lied, too."

"What?" That may have been said aloud or in my head, I'm not sure. "But, Emmett is in the hospital with a concussion."

Edward shook his head.

"He's not?"

"No, he's not. He's fine."

"Let me guess, you were never in New York, Vanessa's car is fine and Jasper didn't have to work late?"

"You got it." Edward smirked at me.

"So, your parents, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jazz, Jacob and Vanessa are out celebrating my birthday … without me?"

"Yes."

"And you and I are staying here? For dinner?"

"Yes."

"You're up to something." The glimmer in his eyes flickered, but he simply shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not," he said non-committally.

"That means yes," I informed him.

Edward took three long strides and closed the gap between us. He brushed the back of his hand along my cheek. "Do you want your present? It is your birthday after all."

I nodded as Edward led me over the couch. He unbuttoned his tux jacket one handed and we sat down, our knees touching. From his pocket, he passed me a small box. Don't get too excited it wasn't THAT small. I carefully peeled the scotch tape away from the silver embossed paper. Underneath the paper, a tell tale blue box from Tiffany's. I lifted off the lid, giddy with expectation and picked up the silver charm bracelet.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful," I looked up at him, and he was smiling at me. Gently, I fingered the many charms.

"May I?" Edward asked, taking the bracelet from my hands. "I chose charms that represent some of my favorite memories with you from the past twelve months. Take this one." Edward showed me an adorable Christmas stocking, the bootie in the traditional Tiffany turquoise blue and the year engraved in the fur line. "This is for our first Christmas together last year. Do you remember?"

Even though I wanted to block out some parts, I remembered. My mom flew in with Phil and she had insisted on cooking Christmas Eve dinner for everyone – Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, me, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. She insisted! Unfortunately, my mother can NOT cook! Every one of us ended up with upset stomachs/mild food poisoning, spending the night praying to the porcelain Gods. Everyone except Charlie, that is. While the rest of us were polite by eating the meal, Charlie said he'd done his time, divorced it, and wasn't going to eat. It certainly wasn't funny at the time to spend Christmas Eve fighting over whose turn it was to vomit into the toilet, but looking back now, it was comical.

"And this one," Edward showed me a tiny silver pail and shovel, "Represents our trip to Cabo San Lucas with Rosalie and Emmett," Edward laughed. "It's unfortunate that Tiffany doesn't make a voyeurism charm, though, that would have been more appropriate." He winked at me and I blushed furiously.

The trip had been a whirlwind, last minute decision. The Seahawks had lost the Superbowl – defeated by the Steelers by only a few points. Emmett had been pissed by the media coverage with reporters blaming his relationship and impending marriage to Rosalie on the loss, saying he was too distracted to play. At Emmett's insistence, Rose and I managed to get coverage at work and we flew to Mexico the Friday after the loosing game. First class travel is the only way to go - along with free drinks, they offer bigger, more comfortable seats and a pretty adequately sized bathroom, if you know what I mean.

Because Emmett trained so hard during the season, he was strict with his diet and exercise routine, and that didn't usually include him over indulging in alcohol. Once in Cabo though, Emmett was finally able to cut loose, and the rest of us didn't need to be told twice.

The guys had rented a house with a hot tub over looking a secluded strip of beach. Our second night there, we took a cab to a local restaurant for dinner and proceeded to get extremely intoxicated on margaritas. Emmett and I were especially tipsy. Hell, who am I kidding? The two of us were hammered with a capital H. Edward and Rosalie, although intoxicated, held their liquor far better than the two of us lushes. We stumbled back to the house along the water's edge, the moon lighting the way home. Rosalie and I were ahead of the boys, our arms linked, heels in our hands, swaying our hips suggestively. We were at the base of the steps to the house when things heated up.

"God, you girls are fucking hot," Emmett moaned from behind us, slurring his words. Rosalie flipped her skirt up, flashing her ass to Emmett and inadvertently, Edward. He laughed, but Emmett, he down right growled and chased after us, surprisingly fast for someone with a blood alcohol level far above the legal limit. Rose squealed and ran away from him, but Emmett was quick and literally tackled Rosalie, pulling her down to the sand. Their lips met in an impassioned kiss and just like that, they were lost in the moment. The waves lapped at their feet, but they obviously didn't mind.

When Edward caught up to me, my bare feet were rooted in the sand watching the two of them. They were so clearly in love, and I smiled because I was thankful that my best friend had found her perfect match in Emmett. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his chin into my neck. We watched them for a minute, as they laughed and kissed.

"I think those two are going to be busy for a while. Want to go for a midnight skinny dip with me in the hot tub?" Edward whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him and he cocked me an eyebrow, a look I couldn't refuse.

Edward offered me his steady hand as we took the steep stairs up to the house. With rum in my veins, my inhibitions were close to null and void. Somehow my dress was pulled over my head and discarded on the steps even before we got to the tub, my bra tossed God knows where. By the time we reached the hot tub, I was naked. On the deck, Edward stripped, tossing his clothes onto a patio chair.

I sat on his lap in the tub, my back to his chest, the two of us facing the Pacific Ocean. The jets swirled the hot water around us, the hum of the motor almost hypnotic in my drunken state. The moon was high in the late night sky, and with the absence of street lamps, the stars were brighter and more plentiful than I'd ever seen. While stargazing, I had been resting with my head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of Edward's hands gently caressing my breasts, his fingertips drawling lazy circles around my nipples and over the peaks.

I glanced down at the expansive ocean, watching the moonlight bounce and reflect off the waves. But it also reflected off two naked bodies as well. Yes, I should have looked away but I was captivated. Emmett was nestled between Rosalie's bent legs. I could clearly make out his broad shoulders and muscular back in the surreal lighting, his bare feet digging into the sand as he slowly moved back and forth over Rosalie's long, lean body.

Beautiful in any light, Rosalie was fucking stunning dressed only in the moon's rays. Her hair was a tussled mess on the sand, her hands threaded in Emmett's blond curls, urging his head to her breast. His mouth was on her nipple…Fuck. Me. Sideways.

Edward's right hand dipped beneath the water, his fingers finding my clit easily as he nibbled on my ear lobe.

"God baby, you're so wet," he whispered. With expertise, he swirled his finger around and around at a steady pace. As he worked on me, I watched my best friends make love on the beach down below and I let a low moan escape my lips. Edward adjusted himself and I knew he saw what had mesmerized me. I have no idea if Edward watched with me, although I suspect he did, but he did continue his handy work on my clit and my breasts, never saying a word about the free show on the beach. My orgasm made my toes curl and I cried out shamelessly. We had never spoken of it again – until now.

Edward smirked at me, knowing I was remembering that night.

"Speaking of Emmett," he teased, "The car charm is actually from Em because he said he still owes you a BMW for the wrong text he sent you way back when we were first dating."

Oh yes, the infamous 'manonaise' text. Even a year later, I had that text saved in my iPhone.

"I hope this charm is self-explanatory," Edward eyed me curiously as he fingered the silver heart charm encrusted with diamonds. "You'll always hold my heart, Bella," he told me. I pressed my lips to his gently until Edward pulled away to show me more charms.

There was a pair of turquoise and silver striped mittens. I knew that was for our trip to Whistler and the snowball fight where Edward annihilated me. A high-heeled shoe charm with diamonds for the come fuck me shoes I'd wore the first time we made love. It certainly wasn't the last time I'd wore heels to bed. Just sayin'.

Finally, there were two lock letter charms – 'B' and 'E' – linked side by side. Edward smiled at me. "You and me, Bella, we will always BE." He tapped the inside of his right wrist, and I looked down at mine where we had matching 'BE' tattoos. Fuck, I'd almost passed out from the experience when we'd had them done, but I loved the end result.

"Thank you, Edward. I love this. I've never gotten a better gift than this," I told him quietly as he slipped the bracelet around my wrist and fastened it. It was then that he kissed me and I closed my eyes involuntarily, relishing the feeling. His hand caressed my breast, my nipple perking under the thin material of the tank top.

Edward pulled away from me and laughed. "Perhaps I should have bought you a bra for your birthday, since you are clearly lacking one today," he teased.

"Very funny. I thought everyone ditched on my birthday and I was coming downstairs to steal the Ben & Jerry's ice cream that Rosalie promised me." "You were going to wallow in ice cream? Were you actually disappointed that no one was going to be there for your birthday?" His eyes were playful in his accusation. "You were! Miss I-don't-want-to-acknowledge-my-birthday was unhappy because the birthday dinner plans were thwarted."

"Oh, shut up." I smacked his chest. "I was most disappointed that you weren't going to be home. You were so busy this past week; I just wanted to spend time with you."

Edward smiled.

"I'm all yours," he informed me, and I took that as an invitation. My hands went to his vest and I started to unbutton it, but he pulled my hands away from him, shaking his head no denying me.

"Dinner first, baby, then dessert," he told me.

"I'm not hungry," I leaned over and planted a kiss just under his ear, then along his jaw line. Edward closed his eyes, tipping his head back and I figured he wouldn't deny me further, but I was wrong.

"Uh huh."

I stuck my bottom lip out, and looked up at him with the best puppy dog eyes I could muster.

"Later." One word, one quiet whisper denying me. As he ran his finger along my cheek, I leaned into the touch before I spoke again.

"Let me go get changed then if we're going to dinner." I stood up, but Edward gently tugged my arm back down.

"We're not going anywhere, dinner is coming to us," he told me.

"You ordered in?" I questioned.

There was that mischievous grin again. "Something like that."

"What do you have up your sleeve, Mr. Cullen?" I tilted my head, searching his face for some kind of an answer. Ignoring the question, Edward stood up and extended his hand to me.

"Come with me."

I took his hand, hoping that I was going to get some kind of an answer. Edward brought me across the living room, over the rose petals to the patio doors. With his hand on my lower back, he led me out onto the patio.

"Bella, you remember Robert?" Edward couldn't contain his smile as he pulled a chair out for me and I sat down to a small square, candlelit table with a white tablecloth.

"Uh, yes, hi Robert."

I. Was. Shocked.

"Miss Swan, a pleasure to see you again." His British accent was thicker than I remembered. I turned to Edward.

"You-you did this for me?" I asked Edward incredulously as Robert laid the linen napkin across my lap before filling my wine glass.

Edward smiled. "You remember that night?"

Oh my God, of course I remembered that night – after an amazing dinner four course meal up in Vancouver, we'd made love for the first (second, third, forth and fifth) time.

"How could I forget? It was one of the best nights of my life."

"Mine too. I thought we could re-live it." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"All of it?" I asked wondering if I was going to be a wee bit sore in the morning. Edward cocked me an eyebrow in response as Robert placed a tray of oysters in front of us. Eye fucking over oysters on a ground floor patio was just as erotic as it had been on the fifty-first floor of a five star hotel. Trust me.

Robert brought over our salads, then our pasta and dessert. Somehow, Edward had managed to replicate the entire dining experience. He told me that he'd flown Robert down from Vancouver with the meal pre-made by the same chef who made it before, using Alice's oven to warm it up. There was one thing I was confused about.

"Why here though Edward? Why didn't you just bring me back to Vancouver – I would have gone willingly," I teased.

"This is where we started, Bella. It was just over a year ago that I walked a drunk you home from the pub. This is where we made out for the first time, albeit in a threesome with your ex." He winked at me.

"But this isn't our home anymore," I reminded him.

"I know, but this will always hold a special place in my heart." And mine, without a doubt.

Edward and I took our time with dessert, savoring the quiet company of each other. Only when it turned cooler and I had goose bumps down my bare arms, did we head back upstairs.

I couldn't wait for the real dessert Edward had promised me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Love-Tart - you are a Goddess. Thank you for being my beta!**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and are looking forward to a new year. **

**Please Read, enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 26**

Edward followed me up to the Penthouse, closing and locking the door behind us. I noticed his footsteps stopped there, though, so I turned around to see what was up. Edward was leaning up against the door, resting his head against it with his eyes closed, and I watched him curiously as he took a deep breath in. He opened his eyes, smiling at me as he slowly let the breath out. His smile was infectious, and I couldn't help but to grin back at him. Like downstairs, there was something about the way he was looking at me that intrigued me.

"What's up?" I questioned.

"Nothing," Edward lied – I could tell it was a lie by the way his voice raised an octave at the same time his eyebrow did.

"You're lying. What do you have up your sleeve now?" I wondered aloud.

Edward's eyes didn't leave mine as he took off his tux jacket and hung it up on the doorknob. With his right hand, he roughly loosened his tie, then unbuttoned his cuffs, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows.

"Satisfied?" He said, holding his bare arms out, cocking me one sexy eyebrow.

I shook my head no and took the few steps toward him. Up on my tippy toes, I effectively pushed him back against the door, my lips on his. My hands traveled up to the nape of his neck as Edward's hands snaked around to my waist, holding me close as we kissed.

When Edward pulled away from me, he chuckled lowly. "I do have another surprise for you, actually - out on the deck."

He took my hand, leading me down the hallway. As we walked through the kitchen, Edward grabbed a bottle of champagne that just so happened to be chilling in a bucket of ice on the counter.

"How convenient," I commented with a laugh; Edward simply gave me a mischievous smirk as we headed out onto the deck. I followed behind him with two fluted glasses, then stopped dead in my tracks, rendered speechless once again.

In the few hours we'd been downstairs at Rosalie and Emmett's, our patio had been transformed as well; Edward clearly had an accomplice tonight. A collage of rose petals were scattered around, a hundred candles burning bright around the perimeter of the deck, flickering in the late night breeze.

The rattan patio set had been removed and there was a four-poster bed in its sheer curtains were tied back, revealing a fluffy white duvet and giant pillows. Red rose petals blanketed the bed in a random pattern that was perfect in itself. The wind picked up, billowing the curtains as some of the petals fluttered off the bed. The whole scene was like something out of a Nicholas Sparks book and I was in utter disbelief.

"You never cease to amaze me, Mr. Cullen. What's all this now?" I have no idea how I found my voice, but Edward apparently heard me because he shrugged, totally non-committal as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I had extra petals and candles?" He feigned in response. I shook my head at him, in awe as he took the champagne flutes from me and set them and the bottle of champagne on a low table.

With his back to me, I saw his shoulder rise up as he took another deep breath and then exhaled loudly. He turned around and smiled at me self-consciously.

"I, uh, may ramble here but let me, okay?"

I nodded and he continued.

"Bella, we may have started our relationship in the apartment downstairs, but this is where I first knew I was madly in love with you. I'd just come home from my first business trip away from you and, quite literally, I ached from missing your touch the entire time I was gone. It was then that I realized that I didn't just want you - I needed you. And I didn't just like you - I loved you. This is where our love began and it's where I want our life together to begin." With those words, Edward got on his knees before me. Yes, knees.

OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod OH. MY. GOD!

A man in a tux on his knees in front of you, surrounded by candles and rose petals, is a sight to behold in itself. But when that man is Edward Cullen, it's heart-stopping. Trust me. In the kneeling position, Edward reached a hand up to me. That was precisely when I started to shake uncontrollably, but I managed to grasp onto his hand for dear life.

HolyShitHolyShitHolyShit HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT!

"I never knew how empty my life was until I met you. You have brought me indescribable happiness. Quite simply, Bella, I love you. And I want the chance to love you forever." Edward held his hand up to me, a diamond ring between his thumb and index finger.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I could barely see through the tears that pooled in my eyes, and I certainly couldn't speak past a lump the size of downtown Seattle that had suddenly formed in my throat.

"Bella?" Edward's voice wavered anxiously. I finally managed to nod my head, my hand covering my mouth, but still the shrieks managed to escape, as did the tears.

"Is that a yes?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"YES it's a YES! It's a HELL YES!" I stomped my bare feet excitedly.

Edward patiently waited for me to stop bouncing up and down, then slipped the ring on my finger. It was a perfect fit. He got up off his knees and pulled me to his chest, whispering in my ear that I'd just made him the happiest man in the world.

He walked us over to the bed and we sat down together, our knees touching. I looked down at my finger then, and got my first real look at the ring. The large, round solitaire diamond was dazzling, even in the low light of the night. There were sixteen smaller diamonds – yes I counted **- **along the thick white gold band, flanking the solitaire. It looked to be a nod to the past, yet modern at the same time.

Edward saw me admiring it and smiled. "It was my Grandmother's ring – my dad's mom. Gramma Elizabeth adored this ring," he told me as he fiddled with it, twisting it side to side. "I used to sit on her lap and play with it just like this." Edward smiled at the memory. "She loved to tell me stories of her courtship with Grandpa." He closed his eyes momentarily, his mouth still curved up in a smile. "This ring represents a love affair that withstood the test of time. The original ring was just this solitaire, from the 1930's my jeweler figures. I had him add the diamonds on the band and polished it up."

He paused briefly then looked at me. "I liked the idea of you having her ring, but I wanted you to have something new as well. If you don't like it, I can buy you something else or-"

I shushed him with a kiss. "It's perfect, Edward. I feel very honored to wear her ring. Thank you."

"I love you, Bella, and I am so excited to start my life with you." He took my hand in his and placed it on his chest, over his heart. I could feel the steady thumping underneath my palm. "It's you that makes my heart beat. You showed me what love really is. The only way I can thank you is by promising to love you for eternity."

I grabbed at his vest and pulled him to me, my mouth crushing against his. He laid me back against the rose petal-covered bed and shimmied my sweat pants and panties off. I slipped off my tank top and tried to unbutton Edward's vest and shirt but he shook his head no.

"Tonight is on my terms," he told me with a grin. "I've been in control the whole night and it doesn't stop now. I want to really hear you thank me, Bella." He was a cocky bastard, but I loved it. I watched as Edward stood up and undressed for me, his eyes steadfast on mine as he slowly peeled off the layers until he was naked before me and climbed onto the bed. His mouth descended upon my body, soft kisses on my sensitive skin. Edward's hands cupped my breasts, his thumbs rubbing over my nipples. He sucked my perked nipples into his mouth and I took in a shaky breath. I felt him chuckle smugly at my response.

When his mouth did amazingly wicked things to my clit, I felt light-headed and euphoric as only Edward could make me feel. In my orgasmic state I didn't just thank him, I praised him and called him God. He made love to me, slow and leisurely - like it was the first time we were experiencing each other's bodies. Well, it was the first time I was experiencing my fiancé's body. Fiancé!

Afterwards, we nestled together under the stars, our skin flushed from our lovemaking, mine still tingling in the afterglow. Edward saw me shiver and maneuvered us under the blanket, my head on his shoulder. Our bodies were naked, I was only clad in my engagement ring and my Tiffany charm bracelet.

"Was that okay?" Edward asked quietly as he played with the length of my hair.

"That was more than okay, are you kidding?" I tipped my head up to look at him, questioning him with my eyebrows raised. "How many orgasms do you think I need? I'm pretty sure three is considered sufficient!"

Edward snorted/laughed. "Not the sex, but I'm glad you are satisfied."

"For now," I laughed. He winked at me before he continued.

"I meant the proposal; was it okay? I thought about flying you to Paris or New York, Greece even, but none of those places are significant for us, you know? I felt like home was the place to do it. You know how the bedroom is my favorite place in the house," he gave me a devious smirk. "But who the hell gets engaged in a bedroom? So I had to step it up a notch. I bought the new bed and had a few helpers set it up while we were downstairs."

"Edward, trust me, tonight was perfect. And the ring, it means the world to me that I have your grandmother's ring. Everything you did tonight was done out of love, and romantic as hell. Thank you," I told him sincerely. Edward dipped his head to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Now let's have that champagne, shall we?" I suggested.

Edward agreed and got out of the bed, walking naked across the deck to gather the glasses and champagne. The moon was full, casting a white glow over his form, and I watched his taut ass as he strutted to get the bottle. Fuck me. How did I get so lucky? Edward expertly popped the cork off the champagne, filling our glasses full. He handed me my glass and crawled back into bed, propping himself up with the pillows behind him.

"To happily ever after," Edward clinked my glass as he spoke.

"You know I'm a sucker for a good romance," I told him as I took a sip of the bubbly liquid.

"So your father told me." Edward said with a wink.

"What? When did my dad say that?"

"When I asked for his blessing to marry you," he laughed.

Awww! He asked my dad's permission? That was so old school and so sweet. I loved that!

"There's obviously more to that story! What did he say?"

"Well, first he asked if you were knocked up." Edward smirked.

"Oh, God."

"Then he asked if we could chose a date that wouldn't interfere with any of the major sports championships. You know the Super Bowl, Stanley Cup."

I rolled my eyes. "Only my father!"

"So, do you want to talk dates?" Edward asked not so casually.

"Wow, I have no idea. What were you thinking?" I looked at him and by the look on his face I knew he already had a plan. "You don't have much of a poker face, spill it - what are you thinking?"

"If I had my way, I'd hire a private plane right now and whisk you away to Vegas first for a quick ceremony, then to a deserted island and get started on the honeymoon." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Alice would never forgive you," I informed him.

"She'd get over it once we gave her a niece or nephew."

"Woah, wait a second! We're not ever married and you have me barefoot and pregnant!" I exclaimed.

Edward reached under the blanket and tickled the bottom of my foot. "Well, you're barefoot, we're half way there!"

The look of shock on my face amused him. "Honestly, I can't wait to have a little Isabella running around." He smiled at the thought.

"And what if we have a little Edward?"

"I wouldn't matter to me as long as he or she was made out of love."

"When did you get so emo?" I laughed.

"You bring out the best in me." He leaned over and gave me a tender kiss. "Seriously though, I'm guessing you don't want an elaborate affair like Emmett and Rosalie?" I shook my head, shuddering at the thought, and Edward continued. "I thought we could go away – get married on a beach at sunset. Nothing fancy, just you, me and our immediate family."

"I'd like that a lot."

Edward's lips twitched in a subtle smirk. "I have a confession. There has been some discussion between my dad and Emmett around us getting married." I raised my eyebrows, wondering where this was leading. "Well, you see, both my dad and Emmett are actually ordained ministers."

My coughing and sputtering interrupted him. "I'm sorry? EMMETT is an ordained minister?" Surely he was fucking with me.

Edward laughed. "Yes, both Dad and Emmett were ordained through Universal Life Church on line. Emmett got his certificate and called it a day, but my dad took subsequent courses through a church back in Chicago. Apparently it's really easy to get ordained nowadays."

"It must be if Emmett passed!" I joked.

"No shit, hey? Anyways, they have both asked if they can marry us. We don't have to, I just thought why the hell not, you know?"

"As long as at the end of the day we're legally married, I don't care who does it," I told him honestly.

"I could have my dad marry us and have my brother as my best man, or vice versa. What do you think?" Edward asked.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'll let you figure that out with them."

Edward nodded. "Okay then. It may be a last minute decision depending on what kind of a mood Emmett's in on the day of the wedding."

I smiled at him, and then Mr. Unpredictable shocked me again.

"So, are you free the second weekend of October?"

I turned my head to look at him. "Excuse me? Are you kidding?"

Edward shrugged.

"Did you have plans for that weekend already?" he teased.

"Uh, well, no…" I stumbled over my words.

"Let's do it, then!" Edward looked thrilled and I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Honestly, Bella, I don't want to wait. I know we live together already, but I want that piece of paper that says you are mine and I'm yours."

"Okay then, the second weekend in October it is." I clinked my glass to his. "Holy shit!"

"I will take care of all the details, you just need to show up in the white dress." I knew I could trust Edward to make everything perfect.

We spent the night on our deck talking, snuggling, and sipping champagne until the last candle burned down to nothing. We didn't call anyone to tell our news; from the sounds of it everyone knew what had happened anyways. No, that night was about Edward and I, and we savored every second of it until the sun came up.

"You okay?" Edward asked quietly, tucking an errand strand of hair behind my ear. "You're quiet." We were barely an hour into our flight to Kauai, Hawaii, where the wedding was going to take place in the northern city of Princeville. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were seated just a few rows behind us. Carlisle and Esme were supposed to fly with us, but a medical emergency had postponed their departure with us at the last minute and they would now be arriving the morning of the wedding. My mom and Phil would arrive from Florida the day before. Unfortunately, Jacob couldn't get the time off - he'd recently opened his own auto repair shop and simply couldn't afford to be away from his business. And Charlie. . . Well, that was a different story.

I turned away from the window and smiled at Edward meekly. "I'm fine." I told him, but even to my ears, I didn't sound convinced.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" he teased, and I knew he was just trying to cheer me up.

"A little late for that, unless you packed me a parachute, " I teased, looking around the cabin jokingly for an exit.

"You're missing your dad." Edward drew his hand lovingly down the side of my cheek. The tears instantly formed in my eyes and I nodded slowly.

Four days before we were to leave for Hawaii, Charlie was involved in a car accident, leaving him with a badly broken leg, casted from ankle to thigh, and a mild concussion. So, with only a few days to go before the wedding, Edward and I drove up to Forks to see him. Because of his head injury, the attending physician advised against him flying. Edward and I immediately wanted to postpone the wedding, but my father wouldn't hear of it. He knew it was nothing short of a miracle that everyone - mom, Phil, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice - were all able to synch their schedules and get the time off to attend.

"It just sucks. He's my daddy - he's supposed to walk me down the aisle, you know?" I fought against the tears that were threatening to spill.

"I know, sweetheart. We can always change our mind, you know, get married another time? Just use this trip as a family vacation and-"

"No," I interrupted him. "My dad doesn't want that, you heard him, he was adamant we do this." I squeezed Edward's hand.

Charlie insisted that we not change our plans, so even though it broke my heart, I agreed. My amazing fiancé - God how I love saying that - not only hired a nurse to help dad out at home, he also bought him a laptop with Skype capabilities and we promised to Skype the whole wedding. Charlie threatened to gauge his own eyes out if we forgot to turn off the camera on the wedding night.

"I'll be fine," I reassured Edward again. He smiled at me before leaning over the armrest to give me a kiss. Unfortunately, we were interrupted.

"Save it for the honeymoon, Romeo," Emmett teased, loud enough for most of first class to hear. Reluctantly, Edward pulled away from me and glared at his big brother.

"What's up Em?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Bella, do you have any Dramamine? Rosalie's puking her guts out in the bathroom. She normally doesn't get airsick, but she's really suffering right now." Usually a jokester, Emmett's face showed his concern for his wife.

"I do, let me go see her." I grabbed the pills from my carry on and excused myself, squeezing past the two brothers. I knocked on the bathroom door and a very green Rosalie opened it for me.

"Please tell me you have Dramamine?" she begged - I knew it had to be serious if Rosalie was begging, she'd never begged for anything in her life. I popped two pills from the foil packaging and Rose snatched them from my hand and put them in her mouth, chasing them down with a long drink of water.

"Thank you, Bella. How soon do they kick in?" she asked as she splashed some cold water on her face.

"Well, I usually take them an hour before I fly, so I'm guessing it'll take about that long to kick in," I explained and Rosalie groaned.

"I wonder if I wash it down with Vodka if that'll speed things up," she joked, but I had a feeling she was mostly serious.

"You've never gotten air sick before…." I looked at her curiously.

Rosalie snorted and pretended to gag again. "Maybe Emmett propositioning me to re-join the mile high club made me ill."

I guessed the meds were already working because she was back to her funny self.

"You couldn't be pregnant, could you?" I ventured a guess.

"Yeah right - it would be an act of God if I were. I'm on the pill remember? No, I didn't get much sleep last night and that mixed with the early flight, I'm just off my game. I'll be fine," she reassured me.

"Did you tell me last month that your period was really light and more like spotting? Maybe…" I let my voice drift off but Rosalie interrupted me anyways.

"It was just a light period. It's nothing and I'm not pregnant." Rosalie was adamant as we made our way back to our seats.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Edward and I each took an ear bud from his iPod and I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder, losing myself in the melodies. When our flight landed, we were whisked off to the hotel. And the hotel - the Westin Princeville Ocean Resort Villas - was ridiculously beautiful. Our rooms, though in separate four story buildings, all faced the ocean, the tranquil water and white sand incredibly picturesque.

After a quick bite to eat, Edward and I split from the others and met up with JenLiz, the hotel wedding coordinator. She took us around the grounds on a golf cart and showed us the secluded beach where our wedding would take place at sunset, and the private outdoor dining area just down the beach where the reception/dinner would be. The details of the meal were lost on me, honestly. I felt like I was living in a dream and by marrying Edward, I guess I was.

The next three days, the six of us simply relaxed. Edward would wake up early, go to the café downstairs and bring decadent pastries, fresh fruit and hot coffees back to our room. We'd lounge poolside with our friends, slushy alcoholic drinks in hand. Dinners were casual, and we enjoyed gorging ourselves on the amazing food at one of many restaurants on the resort.

The only one of us to suffer from any ill effects was poor Rosalie. It wasn't anything like Montezuma's revenge; just general all-day queasiness, which she chalked up to nothing more than her stomach not agreeing with the food. Which was silly and we all knew it. I had a nagging suspicion that she was pregnant, birth control pill or not. I voiced my theory at dinner on the third night.

"Rosalie, let's go find a pharmacy in town tomorrow and buy you a pregnancy test. You never know."

Her laughter rang out. "I told you Bella, I am NOT pregnant. Unless big boy over there has super human sperm that some how got past my defense."

Emmett puffed his chest out. "I'm a quarterback, doll face, that's my job!"

The next day, my mom and Phil were due to arrive, but Edward and I had enough time to do a quick trip to Kilauea, the closest town, to do some shopping. We chose some knickknacks for our home to remind us of our trip and I found a drug store and bought two three packs of pregnancy tests to which Edward laughed and shook his head. I knew Rosalie well - if the test came back positive, she was going to insist it was faulty and having extra tests was in my best interest.

Back at the hotel, I knocked on Rosalie and Emmett's door. Rose answered it, looking slightly green around the gills.

"Girl, you look like shit," I told her honestly as I let myself into the room. Emmett was lying across the bed in clad only in shorts, remote in his hand.

"I'm telling you, it's my super strength sperm that's knocked her up." He smirked.

I smiled back at him. "Well, I bought you a little present this morning, Rosalie." I took the pregnancy tests out of the brown paper bag and held them up.

"Come on sister, you have some peeing on a stick to do." I gently dragged her off to the adjoining bathroom, despite her protests, ripping the wrapping off the first box as we went. I took out the instructions and read.

"Okay, sounds pretty easy. Just hold the stick in your urine stream for five seconds then we wait for five minutes. " I informed her, handing her the test. Rosalie rolled her eyes, silently telling me that she thought it was such a waste of time.

"Do I get privacy or did you want to watch?" she demanded.

"Oh right, sorry. I'll wait outside with Emmett. Just put the cap on the test when you're done and set it on the counter. " I instructed as I closed the door behind me and sat beside Emmett on the bed.

"So, how are you feeling about tomorrow?" Em asked, making small talk while we waited to find out if their lives were about to change drastically.

"Good, excited, nervous, all that stuff," I told him honestly.

"Best thing I ever did was marrying Rose; she's so amazing. It feels different to be married, I can't explain it, but it's cool to know that we're bonded together. You'll understand soon enough."

I smiled at him. He could be a big goofball, but there was a soft side to Emmett that not everyone got to see. Emmett saw me looking at him and he grinned, those deep dimples flashed.

"Yeah, yeah, don't go telling anyone I've gone soft, okay?"

Before I could razz him about it, Rosalie flung the bathroom door open holding the test in her hand. Her color had faded from green to ghost white.

"Bella, what does a happy face mean?" she asked without looking up.

"Um, I'm guessing-" I jumped off the bed and grabbed the instructions from the bathroom, scanning through them quickly.

"What. Does. A. Fucking. Happy. Face. Mean?" Rosalie was almost shouting. "I mean, is it happy that I'm not pregnant? That's what it means, right? It means I'm not pregnant? Bella?"

She looked at me then, her eyes huge. I couldn't help myself; I smiled at her as I shook my head.

"No, no, no! I'm on the pill. Bella, the fucking test is faulty. Give me another one!" Rose all but snatched the box from me ready to take the tests again.

"Damn it, I don't have any pee left. Emmett pass me those two water bottles!" Emmett handed them to her and Rosalie chugged them down like a college kid drinking beer from a keg at a frat party. She paced back and forth while we waited for her bladder to sufficiently fill. When it had, Rose peed on the next two tests, not bothering with privacy. Each one, the happy face appeared almost instantly, glaring back at her.

"No fucking way!" Rosalie ripped into the next package of tests and handed one to me. "Here, go pee!" I laughed, but she insisted, so I peed on a stick and within minutes the negative result popped up. And thank God for that!

"Look at your damn sad face mocking me, fuck you, bitch! Emmett, get your ass in here," she yelled.

Emmett sauntered into the bathroom, cocky smirk plastered on his face. "Why can you not accept the fact that my sperm outsmarted the pill?" he laughed.

"Piss off. Then piss on this." She handed Em the stick and he stopped laughing.

"Are you serious?" The look Rosalie graced him with left no doubt. Emmett pushed us out of the bathroom and emerged a minute later holding the test horizontally.

"Look, mine is a happy face too!"

"See, I told you they were faulty-" Rose's words broke off as Emmett grinned widely and rotated the test to the proper position, showing that it too was negative.

"Fuck me," Rosalie whispered.

"Did that, quite successfully too, I might add," Emmett bragged.

I put my arm around a shocked Rosalie and led her over to the bed where she placed her hands on her non-existent stomach and slowly sat down on the edge.

"Pregnant?" Rosalie whispered in disbelief.

I watched as her eyes met Emmett's. "Pregnant," she uttered quietly a few moments later. Emmett crossed the room and kissed the top of Rosalie's head before he knelt in front of her, placing his hands on top of hers. Rosalie bent her head so that their foreheads touched and I saw the corners of her lips turn up slightly. Quietly, I slipped out the door so they could enjoy the moment.

I was still smiling when I sat down on a poolside deck chair beside Edward. He set down his book and looked at me.

"So?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in curiously.

"She passed with flying colors, Uncle Edward," I told him. "Emmett and I failed, though." I laughed, then explained it what happened.

"Wow. How's Rosalie taking it? She wasn't quite on board with having a baby, was she?"

"She was smiling when I left, so I'm sure it'll all be fine."

"What will be fine?"

"Mom! Phil!" I jumped up from my chair and embraced my mom and step dad. "When did you get here?"

"We just arrived. Wasn't hard to find you two, just had to look for the hottest man, I mean couple, at the pool and there you were. Hello, Edward," Mom said pulling him into a huge hug. Edward smirked at me and endured the over-aggressive hug, then stepped back and shook Phil's hand.

"Nice to see you again, Phil. We're so glad you were able to make it."

The rest of the afternoon, my mom, Phil, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I hung out. Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere to be found, and we didn't dare disturb them. Mom and I stayed up later than the others, sitting in the lounge and chatting like only mothers and daughters can do. We laughed, reminisced, and mom cried as she told me she couldn't believe her baby girl was getting married.

The next morning, the day of the wedding, we all planned to meet for breakfast in the main building of the hotel. When Edward and I arrived, my mom jumped up from her seat, enveloping me in another hug.

"You're not supposed to see Edward, sweetie," Mom told me pulling me away from him.

I rolled my eyes. "We share a room, Mom. Short of blindfolding myself, I couldn't help but to see him." Beside me, Edward stifled a laugh with a fake cough and I knew he was remembering his blindfolding stunt a few weeks back.

"I could blindfold her if you really want, Renee." Edward smirked. My mom's eyes darted from Edward to me and back to Edward again as the blush crept up my cheeks. Renee smiled, not much was lost on her.

"That won't be necessary. Take a good look at him now, Bella, because after breakfast you won't be seeing him again until you walk down the aisle," she informed me.

Alice and Jasper arrived next, followed close behind by the parents-to-be. Rosalie had obviously told Alice because she was literally vibrating at a higher frequency as only Alice can do. My mom and Phil were the only ones out of the loop, but with the giddiness that Alice was exuding, she would catch on soon, I was sure.

"Edward!" Alice cried out. "You can't see Bella!"

This time Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm all about traditions, but that one's stupid. No offense, Renee." He gave her an award-winning smile, charming her. Totally unnecessary, by the way, since my mom was already obviously smitten with him. Edward pulled me close to him, tucking me into his side where I belonged.

"Alice is right, after breakfast you two are separated. You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, Edward," Rosalie scolded. Before I could comment, Emmett laughed, as loud as only Emmett can do.

"Seriously? They probably already fucked-"

"Emmett!" Rosalie interrupted, gesturing toward my mom, but Emmett only grinned and winked at Renee, his dimples flashing. Those damn Cullen boys and their flirtatious ways.

"Tell me I'm wrong, brother," Emmett challenged. Edward shook his head, remaining silent. For the record, we hadn't 'fucked' that morning or the day before, as difficult as it was to abstain. We wanted to save it all for the wedding night.

Just as we were finishing our breakfast, Carlisle and Esme arrived with hugs and handshakes all around. Carlisle hugged Edward first and I heard him ask how he was feeling.

"I feel like I'm the luckiest man alive," Edward told him, glancing over at me and I smiled at his words.

"Rosalie, you don't look well, are you feeling okay?" Esme asked her daughter-in-law, placing the back of her hand on her forehead in a very motherly way.

"I'm fine, just tired," Rose brushed off her concerns, obviously not ready to share the news with everyone yet.

"Pregnancy tends to zap all your energy," my mom started speaking, and before I could shush her she quickly carried on. "God, when I was pregnant with Bella, I threw up every day for six months. It was so awful. Talk about effective birth control, I never wanted to get pregnant again and… Uh oh."

Renee took in the faces around us, and her voice trailed off. "I'm sorry, I just assumed everyone knew. Rosalie, you may be green, but you are positively glowing," she said quietly. Rosalie smiled at her.

"It's okay, Renee," she told her. Both Esme and Carlisle stared at Rose first, then Emmett, in shocked disbelief.

Emmett stood beside his wife, wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his other hand gently on her stomach. The way he smiled so proudly made the rest of us smile. Rosalie turned to Edward and I.

"I'm sorry, you two. Obviously this wasn't planned and I certainly never wanted to take away from your wedding day! I'm so sorry!" I shushed her by hugging her tightly.

"Are you kidding? I'm happy to share my day with this wonderful news!" I told her sincerely.

"You-you're really pregnant?" Esme asked and I could tell she was straining to keep her voice down.

"You bet, Granny and Gramps!" Emmett informed them. Esme jumped up and down, clapping her hands and looking very much like Alice. Carlisle shook Emmett's hand proudly before giving him a hug. I heard Em whisper to his dad about having super human swimmers and Carlisle laughed and told him he was just like his old man. Carlisle hugged Rosalie next as Emmett enveloped his mom in his gigantic arms.

"It's still very early on," Rosalie informed everyone, "But I took three tests, all positive. Once we're home, I'll book in with my doctor and go from there."

"That's almost better than our surprise!" Carlisle said, glancing at Edward. What were those two up to now?

"Hey, can an old man get in on the hugs and excitement too?" A familiar male voice said from behind us.

"Dad!" I screeched. "Oh my God, Dad, what are you doing here? I mean how did you get here?" I ran over to where he was awkwardly wheeling himself over to us, his casted leg stretch out in front of him. I carefully threw my arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"Surprise," he laughed. I looked from him to Carlisle to Esme and then to Edward - all had matching grins. "I couldn't miss my baby girl's wedding, could I? Let me tell you, Bells, you're marrying into one hell of an awesome family."

"What's going on here? How did this happen? Carlisle, is this the medical emergency that delayed you?" I looked at my soon to be father-in-law and he nodded.

"Yes, it was. I went to Forks and met with your dad's doctors. I agreed to become his primary care giver for the duration of the trip and here we are." Tears started to well up in my eyes and Carlisle smiled. "Bella, I saw how disappointed you were when you found out your dad couldn't come to the wedding, and I couldn't let that happen." He shook his head. "I know I'd want to see my baby girl get married." He smiled over at Alice.

I threw my arms around Carlisle. "Thank you so much, this means the world to me." I told him; Carlisle laughed as he returned my hug. I hugged Esme next simply because I was in a hugging kind of mood, giving her my thanks to her as well.

"Well, you can thank Edward, he's the one who came to me with the suggestion," Carlisle informed me.

"I'm sure she'll find a way to thank him later," Emmett teased and my dad made a face, not used to the banter.

We all situated ourselves around the breakfast table to finish eating. Carlisle, Edward and Charlie all sat across from me and each looked suspicious to me.

"What's going on with you three?" I asked.

Edward and Carlisle exchanged guilty looks when suddenly someone behind me covered my eyes with their hands.

"Bella, I'm so glad to be here," my dad said "But it's unfortunate that I won't be able to walk you down the aisle, sweetheart. Not in a chair on a white sandy beach, with this stupid cast that's for sure."

"Oh Dad, I'm just so happy you are here. Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Who was covering my eyes?

"So," Charlie interrupted me. "I brought along a friend."

"Hey Bells!"

Instantly, I knew who that voice belonged to.

"Jake!" I cried out as he uncovered my eyes. I jumped up, knocking my chair over and threw my arms around him. Jacob picked me up off my feet and spun us around.

"I thought you couldn't get the time off work? Oh my God, this is too much! Everyone I love is here now. Eeeek!" I screeched again as Jacob put me down. Damn, I needed to stop hanging out with Alice!

"Edward asked me to come and to be a part of your day. Vanessa couldn't get away from work, but she sends her love. Hey, how's it going, buddy?" Jacob strode over to Edward and stuck his hand out.

Edward took his hand and shook it firmly. "I'm very well. Thank you for coming, it means a lot - to both of us - that you are here."

"Thanks for paying my way, it's appreciated."

"Don't mention it," Edward insisted. They stopped shaking hands and Jacob turned to me.

"So, since your dad isn't able to give you away, I'd be honored if you'd let me." Jacob put his right hand over his heart as he asked. I nodded yes, unable to swallow the lump in my throat to actually use words.

"You know, since I wasn't asked to be your maid of honor or anything like that," he teased as I hugged him again.

"I hate to break up this happy little bubble, but we have a spa date ladies!" Rosalie reminded us, tapping her watch. "Bella, say goodbye to your fiancé, the next time you see him you'll be walking down the aisle."

I went up on my tippy toes and gave Edward a big hug, his hands wrapped comfortably around my waist as he whispered in my ear.

"I'll see you at the alter, my beautiful bride."

"I'll be the one in white," I told him.

Emmett snorted. "Isn't white saved for virgins?" Rosalie smacked the back of his head and there was a loud chorus of 'thank yous'.

Still in an embrace, Edward and I stared at each other for another minute, our eyes saying 'I love you' until finally Alice spoke up.

"Save it for tonight, sex kittens," she teased and Charlie gagged.

"God, are they always like this?" he asked, pointing a finger at Emmett and Alice and their never-ending sexual undertones.

"Your little girl is a grown woman now, Charlie. She has sex and, from the sounds of it, a lot. Get used to it," my mom told him.

"Mom!" I cried out as I blushed.

Edward gave me a chaste kiss on my hand as I was literally pulled away from him toward the hotel spa. The next four hours were going to be spent being massaged, primped and primed. And as much as I was looking forward to it, my heart already ached a little for Edward.

**Sooooooooooo**

**What did you think of the proposal? Romantic enough? **

**How about Emmett and Rosalie's news?**

**Next up – the wedding! Leave me a review and let me know who you want to marry them – Carlisle or Emmett.  
><strong>

**Until next time….**


	27. Chapter 27 The End

**Well friends, this is the end *sniff*sniff* This chapter takes us through to the wedding night. Most of you requested Emmett to officiate so here you have it. I'm more of a romantic at heart so he had a little help from Carlisle. I'm dedicating this chapter to Kreative Kreature - my fellow Emmett lover! Love you girl! As always, thank you Love-Tart for your help.**

** So many of you have added this story to your favorites and or put me on story/author alert and I'm so excited about that! Please, please**** leave me a review - if nothing else so I can at least thank you for reading!**

**CHAPTER 27**

After full body massages, pedicures, a late afternoon luncheon and mimosas, Alice, Rosalie and I bid farewell to Renee and Esme and headed over to Rosalie and Emmett's suite to get ready. Rose insisted on doing my hair while Alice put herself in charge of my make up; I knew I was in expert hands.

Rosalie set my freshly washed and conditioned hair in hot rollers, which helped my natural waves have a little more bounce than usual. She pulled back half, securing it loosely with bobby pins and three white flowers, leaving the length long and carefree. Alice smoked my eyes in a charcoal grey, curled them expertly and applied Kiss Me mascara which some how made my lashes appear to be much longer than they actually were. Smartly, she avoided blush on my cheeks, certain there would be enough of my natural shade making an appearance that evening. Finally, my lips were tinted in a light shade of pink. With my French mani/pedi, and my freshly sugar scrubbed body, I was as ready as I'd ever be.

While I sipped on a glass of sparking water, the girls got dressed. Rosalie, as my matron of honor, slipped into her custom made (by Alice, of course) turquoise colored dress. It was the exact shade as the ocean outside my window, and complimented her ivory skin tone perfectly. The knee length dress hugged her curves, the top half crisscrossing over her bust and revealed a low, open back. Her silver sling back shoes with a four inch heel completed the outfit. I watched as Rose tied her blond locks back in a shabby chic messy bun, then applied a shimmering gloss to her full lips. She twirled around when she was done, looking like she'd stepped off the pages of Vogue magazine.

Alice donned a pale green, Cullen Couture original. It had one cropped sleeve, leaving her left shoulder bare and showing off the tan she'd acquired in the time we had been on the island, and it stopped two inches above her knees, flaring out slightly. The dress and make up matched her green eyes precisely. Pin curls framed her face, held in place with sparkly rhinestone barrettes, the same rhinestones on her heels.

"Oh girls, you both look so stunning!" I quickly hugged them both, careful not to mess up their hair.

"Speaking of stunning, time to get you into your dress," Alice informed me, holding the garment bag out.

In our discussions about the design of my wedding dress, my only request to Alice was that it be simple, yet elegant, and she had delivered, as if there was any doubt. The masterpiece she created was a beautiful yet modest dress that I fell in love with. It was white, of course, strapless with a gathered bodice and a flowing chiffon skirt with a small train. No sequins or beads, just simplicity in design.

I slipped off my robe, revealing the white corset Rosalie had convinced me to buy the week before. Alice's eyes almost bugged right out of her head when she saw the choice of undergarments. The boned corset was also strapless with ruffles across the bust and bottom. The back was intricately laced but revealed my back between the ribbons. I wore lace cheeky panties which, like their name, revealed my butt cheeks.

"God Lord, Bella! No wonder you wanted a simple dress, your underwear is fuck hot! My brother is going to …. Let's just say he's going to be a very happy man tonight." I blushed as I carefully stepped into my wedding dress and Rosalie zipped me up. Alice actually palmed my breasts, pushing them up and together and I looked at her like she was nuts.

"I do this for a living, Bella, trust me." She adjusted my girls once again, creating a better cleavage then I knew I had and I nodded appreciatively at her.

"Told you," Alice smiled smugly.

As I was slipping my strappy, white heels on, there was a knock on the door.

"It's Carlisle, are you all decent?" he asked tentatively.

"I don't know about decent, but we're dressed," Rosalie giggled as he walked in.

"Don't you look handsome," Rose flirted. He was dressed in khaki pants and a white button up shirt that he left untucked and paired the outfit with tan flip-flops.

"Thank you, Rosalie. You look very pretty." He walked over and gave Alice a quick hug. "You look angelic, sweetheart." Then he glanced over at me and smiled as he admired my whole ensemble.

"Look at you, Bella, you look simply beautiful," he told me sincerely, planting a kiss on my cheek. "Edward is a lucky, lucky man."

I smoothed down the front of my dress and blushed slightly. "Thank you. How is Edward?"

Carlisle chuckled lowly. "He's actually pretty nervous, he's been pacing around the hotel room for an hour. Emmett gave him two shots of tequila and he seems better now."

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not kidding. Anyways, I hope this isn't against the rules but Edward wanted me to give this to you."

He handed me a rectangular Tiffany box and Alice and Rosalie raised their eyebrows in expectation.

"I have to get going. Can't let the groom be late to his own wedding. I'll see you beautiful ladies on the beach in ten minutes!" Carlisle kissed Alice's cheek before he left.

"Open it!" Alice squealed, but I opened the card first, much to her dismay.

**Dearest Bella:**

**Pearls symbolize peace, humility and harmony – you have brought all those things into my life. Diamonds are a girl's best friend, and you are mine. Thank you for making me the happiest man on the planet. I love you.**

**Forever yours,**

**Edward**

I passed the card to Alice and Rose then took the lid off the box and gasped. It was a beautiful pearl and diamond necklace, so dainty and perfect with my dress.

"Don't you dare cry, Bella!" Alice warned as she fanned my eyes frantically, fighting back her own tears. Rosalie, just as weepy, took the necklace from the box and clasped it around my neck.

"So you have something new, which is your dress and now your necklace. Something old which is your engagement ring. You need something borrowed and something blue." Alice informed me.

"I have the something blue right here," Rosalie laughed, twirling a dark blue garter around her fingers. I stepped into it and she slid it high up my thigh.

"And you can borrow my bracelet," Alice said as she slipped the fresh water pearl bracelet off her wrist and put it on mine. "Perfect!" She announced.

"Are you ready to become a Mrs.?" Rosalie asked quietly and I nodded, the nerves slowly creeping in. She tugged on my arm but I stood rooted to the floor.

"Do you realize that after today, the three of us will officially be sisters? How awesome is that? I love you girls so much and I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me." I smiled at both of them.

"We love you too, sweetie. Come on, let's get you married!" Alice choked out.

"Wait! Who has Edward's ring?" I asked, frantically looking around before we left.

"Right here." Rosalie had the platinum band looped around her thumb for safe-keeping."Relax, Bella, it's all going to be fine!"

Downstairs, a golf cart was waiting to take us the beach. In only a few minutes we arrived at the spot where the ceremony was to begin, although I couldn't see the actual scene because there was a decorative privacy screen up. The coordinator extraordinaire JenLiz, Charlie, Jacob, and Emmett were waiting for us when we pulled up. Charlie wore black cargo shorts, his stark white cast matched his long sleeved shirt. Jacob grinned when he saw me, wearing khaki pants and a black button down shirt; his hair was cut short, but spiked up in front. Alice kissed my cheek and went to grab her seat. As I approached Charlie, his eyes misted up, but he remained silent as he stared at me.

I will not cry! I will not cry!

"Isabella." When dad spoke his words were a mere whisper. "You look….stunning. Wow, my baby girl - all grown up." He blinked a few times to keep the tears at bay. I was less successful and a few tears of my own rolled down my cheeks. Alice was going to kill me if I ruined her make up job.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You ready to take your seat, Chief?" Jacob asked and Charlie nodded. Emmett and Jacob knelt down in front of his wheelchair and linked arms.

Awkwardly Charlie maneuvered himself and his casted leg onto the makeshift seat and the two burly guys carried my father past the privacy screen and down the aisle to his seat. His pride took second place to seeing his daughter get married. Only Jacob returned, Emmett having taken his place already.

JenLiz passed Rosalie and me our bouquets of white lilies and greenery. The quiet sounds of Pachebel Canon in D floated through the balmy air and I knew it was time. After a quick hug, Rosalie walked around the screen and down the aisle.

When we were alone, Jacob offered me his arm and I took it, grateful to have something solid to hold on to besides the flowers in my other hand. Beautiful as they were, they didn't offer the support that Jacob did.

With his teeth gleaming, Jacob smiled at me. "You look beautiful, Bells. Edward is a lucky son of a bitch. Are you ready to do this thing?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the nerves creeping in. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Cause if you're not, I have no problem stealing that golf cart and running away with you," he teased, pulling me toward the cart, and I playfully smacked his bicep.

"Alright then, let me bring you to your Prince Charming." He gave me a big, genuine smile and I knew in that moment that he was truly happy for me.

JenLiz fluffed out my dress so the train was spread out and I followed Jacob's lead. The scene before me was like something out of a movie. I stopped for just a moment under the flower-laden archway to take it all in; I wanted to remember every single detail. Edward had worked with JenLiz via telephone and emails to convey our wishes for our ceremony. The scene before me was the culmination of their hard work and it was even more beautiful than I had hoped.

Other than my loved ones, an inconspicuous photographer, and a string quartet, the beach was completely secluded, void of anything but pure love. White sand and turquoise water stretched in opposite directions as far as the eye could see, the waves quietly crashing to the shore behind the alter. The sun was still above the horizon, slowly sinking into the ocean, the sky a kaleidoscope of colors – reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks mixed in with the fading blue.

There were eight torches, four on each side, lining the short aisle, the stakes wrapped with greenery and white lilies, the flames waivered slightly in the breeze. The aisle itself was a white runner, dusted with pink rose petals. Our family sat on plush chairs on either side of the aisle, each member turned backwards, watching me, smiles on their faces, tears streaming down my mother's face as she clutched Phil's hand. The alter was a simple rectangular canopy, the white tulle blowing as a gust of wind caught it. The soft scent of the lilies wafted over to me and I took it into my lungs, finding it to have a calming effect.

And then I saw him - my groom, my Edward, my everything. Our eyes connected and when he smiled at me, it literally took my breath away. He was dressed casually like his father and Emmett, in khaki pants and a starched white shirt, the top button undone. Edward stood tall and confident in a wide legged stance, his hands clasped behind his back. His hair was styled in his signature chaotic yet perfectly arranged disorder, the setting sun highlighting the bronze strands. Casual yes, unbelievably gorgeous - abso-fucking-lutely. And even though I was several feet from him, those magnificent green eyes were speaking volumes.

"Hey," Jacob spoke quietly in my ear, breaking the trance I was in. "Everything okay?"

I smiled. "More than okay. Take me to my prince." I looked up at Jacob and we shared a smile.

"You got it, babe." We took those few steps down the aisle toward the beginning of my new life. My happily ever after life as Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Somehow, with Jacob's assistance, my feet carried me down that aisle. I smiled at the guests - my parents with their weepy eyes and my soon-to-be mother in law beaming with pride; Alice, who was literally hopping up and down on her toes with excitement, Jasper with his arm around her, smiling broadly. Rosalie, God I loved that girl, smiling at me through happy, hormonal tears. Carlisle stood beside Edward as his best man, smile stretched across his face. Bigger than anyone else's smile, was Emmett's with this dimples flashing as he stood at the alter waiting to marry us.

After Edward and I had chosen our date we decided we wanted a traditional ceremony, but quickly came to the realization that our relationship had been anything but conventional. And that made Emmett the obvious choice to officiate. It hadn't stopped Edward from lecturing him on what would be deemed appropriate and inappropriate for the ceremony. Emmett had promised to not make a mockery of it, and had even met with Carlisle to get advice.

Jacob snorted quietly as we stopped in front of him, muttering 'unfuckingbelievable' under his breath. Apparently I'd forgotten to mention to him that Emmett would be marrying us. I agreed, seeing Emmett holding a bible was funny enough, but to know he was actually an ordained minister, legally allowed to marry Edward and I was enough to crack me up as well.

"Good evening. We are here tonight to celebrate the marriage of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan." Emmett greeted us and it was apparent he was trying to take his duty very seriously. "Let me begin by asking the age old question who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do, with her Father's permission." Jacob answered just as seriously. Emmett nodded once and Jacob turned, kissing my cheek.

"Love you," he whispered; I simply nodded. The feeling was mutual, but the next person I wanted to say those words to was my husband.

Edward came forward took my arm from Jacob, who took a step back and seated himself beside my parents. Edward and I stepped to the center of the alter together then turned around to face our family while the Emmett continued.

"Before we begin, I am obligated to ask if anyone here has any reason why this man and this woman should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace. And so help me Jacob Black if you utter one word right now…" Emmett tried to glare menacingly, but his dimples proved he was just teasing. Jacob and Edward both laughed at their past indifferences.

"I approve, I approve!" Jacob laughed.

"Very well then. Edward and Bella please face each other and join hands."

I passed my bouquet to Rosalie then Edward and I joined hands, his thumbs gently rubbing circles on mine in a comforting and relaxing way. I smiled at him and he winked at me a crooked smile forming on his lips.

"Edward, you may kiss the bride." Emmett instructed.

Edward and I exchanged confused looks and Carlisle quietly snorted, whispering under his breath to Emmett that we needed to exchange vows first.

"I know," Emmett told him with a smirk. "I just thought they could get a kiss in early. Go ahead," he encouraged us with a look so Edward leaned forward and gave me a chaste peck on the lips.

"Geez, I hope your real kiss is better than that," Emmett reprimanded as he stepped past me, grabbed Rosalie and kissed her hard on the mouth, dipping her backwards in the process. When they parted, Rosalie was too stunned to smack him upside the head - he got off lucky.

**"**That is what I expect from you when it comes time," Emmett told us as he took his place again. "Moving on. Edward, do you take this gorgeous woman to be your bedded, sorry I mean wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health to infinity and beyond?"

Edward's shook his head and laughed but said, "I will."

"Bella, are you certain you want to take this OCD, moody man to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold for filthy rich and richer still, in sickness and health til death do you part?"

"I will," I said with a smile, my eyes steadfast on Edward's.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "Don't say I didn't give you a chance to back out," he said with a wink. "May I have the rings please?"

Both Carlisle and Rosalie passed the rings to him and Emmett held them up for us to see, the setting sun glinting off the precious metal and stones.

Emmett opened his bible up and started to read off a piece of paper he'd placed in there.

These rings are circles, having no beginning and no end, much like time, like love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by the givers of constant love. Pass the rings back to Bella and Edward. Oops, sorry I don't think I wasn't supposed to read that part." He gave a lopsided grin as he handed us the respective rings then went back to reading. "As you take these I want you to remember that love will take you forward, hand in hand, along the uncharted roads of your future, ready to risk, to dream and to dare. Always believe that all things are possible with faith and love in each other. Tell Edward to go ahead. Shit, I mean, Edward go ahead first, bro." Emmett finally looked up from the paper and gave a thumbs up Carlisle. I thought it was very sweet that Emmett really was trying to do the ceremony traditionally.

Edward cleared his throat and as he slipped the ring onto my finger he spoke, his eyes steadfast on mine.

"Isabella, I give myself to you to be your loving husband. Bella, I love you - not only for what YOU are, but for what I am when I am with you. Where there was cold you have brought warmth and you make me want to be a better man. All that I am and all that I have I offer to you. From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close, and cherish you above all others. Please accept this ring and know that it is given with the promise of love and faithfulness for all the days of our life." With the ring in position and his vows spoken, he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it sweetly.

And cue the tears - me, Renee, Alice, Rosalie and Esme - we were all a sobbing mess as Edward spoke his vows. With tender fingertips, Edward wiped away a few of my tears and smiled at me.

"Wow. You didn't even write that down, well done! Bella, go ahead." Emmett sounded impressed.

I took the ring in my trembling hands and placed it on Edward's finger, sliding it in place.

"Edward, today I become your husband and you become my wife." I realized what I'd said as soon as the words left my lips. "Damn it, you know what I meant."

Emmett snickered loudly then coughed to cover up his lack of professionalism. Oh my God, did I just say 'damn it' as part of my vows? Why not throw in 'fuck me sideways' and call it a day. I was such an idiot! I took a deep breath trying to clear my head; Edward squeezed my hands to encourage me. I decided to re-start by stating the easy part.

"Edward, I love you. You are the most beautiful, smart and generous person I have ever known. The way you love me is beyond my comprehension; thank you for loving me so unconditionally. I promise to love you as much, if not more, and I will never take your love for granted. Today I give you my heart and with it my soul; never doubt that they belong to you, and only you. I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting commitment of love and faithfulness from now until forever."

I did it and I didn't even swear that time. Edward swallowed hard, a very serious look on his face, his eyes brimming with tears. I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile in return. We stood there and grinned at each other and after a few moments we looked to Emmett for guidance on what should come next.

"Oh, sorry!" he apologized and resumed reading. "Emmett, you are my favorite son and I am so proud of you for all your accomplishments. And you are much better looking than Edward with his weird hair. Oh wait, I don't think I wasn't supposed to read that, my bad." He smirked, laughing at his own joke while Carlisle shook his head, stifling a laugh of his own.

"Edward and Bella, you have entered together into the union of marriage and you have pledged your faith in each to the other in the presence of God and your family and friends." Emmett dramatically closed the bible, pleased that he'd done it. "By the power vested in me via the world wide web, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! That's all folks! You have agreed to love each other until your dying days and should either one of you screw this up, I am legally permitted to kick your ass."

Edward and I both laughed and waited for the go ahead to seal it with a kiss. Finally, Edward cocked his brother an eyebrow expectantly.

"Yes, yes you may now kiss your bride. Make it a good one, make a brother proud!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly.

Edward became very serious, placing both hands on the side of my face, tilting my head up slightly before he brought his mouth to mine. I closed my eyes and felt his lips touch mine. We barely got a kiss in before Emmett interrupted us.

"That's enough, save it for the bedroom, kids!"

I felt Edward's lips on mine curve into a smile before he pulled away from me.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Bella Cullen!"

Jacob was the first one on his feet, cheering as Rosalie handed me back my bouquet and threw her arms around me and Emmett hugged his brother.

After what felt like a thousand and one photos, we were whisked away via golf carts to where the reception was. There was one long rectangular table set up on the coral-colored sand near the waters edge, with a white tulle canopy above. From the canopy hung glass hurricane candleholders at varying heights, enough candles aglow that the table was lit perfectly. Speakers hung from the corners of the canopy, soft melodies floated through the air.

Waiters in formal tuxedos served us a delectable meal and champagne. When the oysters were served first, Edward grinned at me. Next up was a wild greens salad with maple-almonds, cranberries and asiago cheese. Entrées consisted of black pepper sea scallops, miso-crusted halibut, and linguini in a butter cream sauce - and for the record I had a little of each. There was a traditional three tiered wedding cake and Mr. Conservative smashed that cake right into my face. but don't worry, I got him back with a nice dollop of royal icing in his hair.

Spontaneously, toasts and speeches were given through out the meal whenever the mood prompted someone. Esme and Carlisle stood together to welcome me to their family with open arms. They spoke so eloquently, with such love and adoration that the tears spilled from my eyes.

Emmett, God that Emmett, the first word out of his mouth was just as obnoxious as he was.

"Fornication," he started, then gave a pathetic fake cough and corrected himself. "Pardon me, I mean FOR AN OCCASION such as this, I need to be serious for a moment. Bella, welcome to the family. I know I can be an ass, but you take it very well. You are the perfect woman for my brother. Smart, beautiful, sex-crazed..." Emmett snorted at his own joke and Charlie muttered something inappropriate under his breath. "Edward, you finally did something right. Thank you for choosing someone who isn't a stupid bitch."

"Emmett!" Esme scolded him but Carlisle shouted out a loud "Amen!"

My mom stood up next and talked nonstop about nothing really, the champagne giving her verbal diarrhea. I silently thanked Phil when he finally managed to coax mom back into her seat.

Alice stood up after my mom. "Bella, the day I moved into the building I knew you and Rosalie would become my forever friends. And I knew you would be the one to bring the old Edward back to us, and for that I thank you. Edward, my baby brother," she teased with a wink. "Go easy on Bella tonight, no need to try to break any records." As I blushed, Edward smirked and Emmett hooted loudly. My mom giggled uncontrollably and I was pretty sure my poor father threw up a little in his mouth.

Rosalie cried through out her speech then cursed and blamed her raging hormones. "God Bella, we have had some times good times together, haven't we? Skipping class, summers spent on LaPush beach; late night tears and ice cream over boys who weren't worth our time. Baking cookies and girl talk. Just because we're married doesn't mean our girls nights stop, okay? I've always loved you like a sister and now, legally we are. My sincere congratulations to you both. Edward, you are a stand up guy, truly you are. I love you both so much." She walked over to where we were and Rosalie and I hugged until Emmett loudly told us to get a room.

Charlie spoke from his wheelchair, apologizing for not standing up - of course he was forgiven.

"Bells, you look simply beautiful today," my dad's words made me tear up again. "My pig-tailed, skinned knees little girl all grown up."

"She probably still has skinned knees, just not from falling down," Emmett joked.

My dad shook his head, rolling his eyes and continued. "I didn't say it enough, but thank you for taking such good care of me when you were home." I mouthed 'you're welcome' from across the table and smiled back at him.

"Edward, that young woman beside you was once my baby. You know I love you like a son, but if you ever hurt her, in any way, I will shoot first and ask questions later."

"Yes, sir, Chief," Edward replied seriously.

"One more thing, Bella. Thank you for choosing Edward and not Emmett to be your husband! Rosalie, you certainly have your hands full with that one." The table roared with laughter while Emmett pouted quietly.

Jacob spoke next. "First off, Bella, I want you to know you are positively glowing tonight - I've never seen you look as radiant as you do right now. I wish nothing but happiness for you both. Edward, my friend, take care of our girl." Edward smiled at him from across the table and promised he would.

Finally, Edward stood, his champagne flute in his hands, his body turned toward me as I sat looking up at the gorgeous man I now called husband.

"Bella, I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, but I know now that everything was leading me to you. Thank you for forgiving my past and giving me a future. You're the only one I want from now until forever. Charlie and Renee, thank you for trusting me with your daughter. I will always cherish her." Edward raised his glass up toward my parents. "And now, if you all wouldn't mind, I'd love to dance with my lovely bride."

Edward held his hand out to me and walked us over to a clearing in the sand as 'More Than Words' by Extreme started to play. Edward held me close, his arms wrapped around my waist, singing quietly in my ear.

**Saying I love you**

**Is not the words I want to hear from you**

**It's not that I want you**

**Not to say, but if you only knew**

**How easy it would be to show me how you feel**

**More than words is all you have to do to make it real**

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**

**Cause I'd already know**

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two**

**More than words to show you feel**

**That your love for me is real**

**What would you say if I took those words away**

**Then you couldn't make things new**

**Just by saying I love you**

**More than words**

**Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand**

**All you have to do is close your eyes**

**And just reach out your hands and touch me**

**Hold me close don't ever let me go**

**More than words is all I ever needed you to show**

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**

**Cos I'd already know**

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two**

**More than words to show you feel**

**That your love for me is real**

**What would you say if I took those words away**

**Then you couldn't make things new**

**Just by saying I love you**

**More than words**

We ended the dance with a passionate kiss, interrupted by claps from our family.

"Can I take you back to the hotel room yet?" Edward growled hungrily in my ear.

Emmett laughed, obviously overhearing what Edward had said. "Not yet, baby bro. I get a dance with my new sister first."

Emmett pulled me out of Edward's arms, spinning me into his as my mom pulled Edward to dance with her. Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Jasper danced along with us to Shania Twain's 'From This Moment."

"I meant what I said, Bella, welcome to our crazy little family," Emmett told me sincerely.

"Thank you, Emmett."

"It's nice to have a sister who's not jacked up on sugar," he laughed. "As for Edward, if he ever gives you shit, just let me know I'd be happy to put my brother in his place."

I laughed; I had no doubt he would.

"Thank you Emmett. I'm glad to know you have my back."

"Excuse me, may I cut in and have a dance with my daughter in law?" Carlisle interrupted. Emmett took Esme for a spin while Carlisle took me into his arms.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now," he said seriously.

I gave him a questioning look. "What about Carlisle, uh, Dad, I mean?" I didn't really him that well so honestly, I was a bit nervous for what he was going to say. The last thing I wanted was for my father in law to talk to me about anything remotely related to the things that Edward and I would be doing back at the hotel later.

Carlisle laughed. "You can stick with Carlisle, Bella, that's perfectly fine. And relax, I'm not going to embarrass you. Did you really think I was going to tease you about the antics that will transpire later tonight with my son?" And cue the blushing. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help that. I just wanted to thank you for giving Edward a chance. I know when you two met he was in a bad headspace, cocky bastard he was. But you stuck by him and loved him despite that. We are so blessed to have you join our family." He smiled at me.

"I knew when I met Edward there was something very captivating about him. I'm glad he let his guard down for me."

Carlisle and I continued to dance, with him softly singing along, his voice as smooth and rich as Edward's. When the song was over, he thanked me for the dance and kissed my cheek. Before I could find my way to Edward, Jasper pulled me close and we danced to 'The Way You Look Tonight'.

"Perfect song – you look beautiful tonight, darlin'," Jasper told me.

"Aww, thanks Jazz. Took a team to get me ready. And your girl did an amazing job on my dress."

Jasper smiled, but not at me as he lovingly gazed over to where Edward and Alice were dancing. "She is pretty amazing."

"So when's the next wedding going to be, I wonder?" I teased not so subtly and I watched as a grin spread across his face.

"Well, I do have a ring, with me in fact in my suitcase. I was just waiting for the right time," he confessed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Yes, even in a wedding gown I was very lady like.

"Shhhh! Any tips for proposing? Alice always seems to know when I'm up to anything, she's not easy to surprise."

"Do it here, now! She won't suspect that!" I excitedly suggested, but Jasper shook his head.

"No, this is your night."

"Come on, she'll never suspect and we're already sharing our day with the wonderful news of Rosalie's pregnancy. Do it!"

Jasper shrugged and we wordlessly danced the rest of the song. Before I found myself in Jacob's arms for the next dance, I told Jasper to consider it.

"Finally, my turn with the bride." Jacob smirked as he pulled me close and twirled us around. "Who would have thought huh? Your ex boyfriend walking you down the aisle to marry pretty boy." He winked as I slapped his chest playfully. "I'm happy for you, Bells. Despite what I originally thought, Edward is a good guy. Although, I still think he's a little too preppy for you." Jacob joked as Edward and Rosalie danced beside us.

"I heard that!" Edward told him with a laugh.

"Sorry buddy." Jacob apologized then leaned his head close to mine, his mouth at my ear as he whispered. "Seriously, if he ever mistreats you Bella I WILL kick his pretty boy ass."

"I heard that too, jackass!"

Jacob shook his head and chuckled. "Super human hearing or what, shit!"

When the song was over, I thanked Jacob and kissed his cheek. I made my way to the table to grab a sip of champagne. Edward was standing off to the side talking with Emmett and his dad. Carlisle stood in the middle of his sons, one arm slung over each of their shoulders.

"You gonna dance with your pops?" Charlie asked as I got back to the table. I looked at him questioningly and he patted his good leg. I cautiously sat on his lap and dad wrapped one arm around my waist and held up my other and swayed to the slow beat.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella. You've grown into a lovely young woman. I like Edward - he's a genuine guy and it's apparent he cares for you a lot. Not so sure about his brother and sister mind you." He chuckled. "Seriously, even though you're a married woman, I'm still your dad and I'll always be here if you need me – for anything - you know that right?"

"I do, thank you Dad, that really means a lot to me." We were quiet for a moment.

"So, uh, do I even want to know about the mistakes that Edward spoke of earlier?" Charlie asked, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Yeah, let's not go there, okay?" I blushed slightly.

Dad nodded. "Probably a good idea." He left it at that and I tucked my head onto the crook between his neck and his shoulder. Charlie started to sing, albeit totally off key, to the cheesiest song every written, 'Butterfly Kisses', and yet by the end I was sobbing like a baby in my daddy's arms

"Awww kiddo, don't cry, you know I'm no good with tears!" Charlie pleaded, looking a bit uncomfortable. I wiped my tears and smiled as Alice and Rosalie approached.

"Are we allowed to steal the bride for a dance?" Alice asked quietly unsure if she should be disturbing us.

"Please do, she's getting kind of heavy," Charlie teased. Alice and Rosalie pulled me away to the mock dance floor. Rose pointed at Emmett and he switched the song to 'I'll Be There For You' and instantly I laughed, wiping away the last of my tears. The three of us watched a lot of Friends reruns together and always sang the theme song; tonight was no different. We kicked off our shoes and danced barefoot in the sand, belting out the words at the top of our lungs. It wasn't a very good rendition by any means, but dancing with my best girls was one of the highlights of the night.

When the song ended I found myself back in my husband's arms. We danced, and kissed and enjoyed the moment together.

During the song "Marry You", Bruno Mars was drowned out by Jasper, who was belting out his own rendition. At first Alice laughed, but when Jazz got down on one knee part way through the song, her mouth gaped open and, for once, Alice was speechless.

"What do you say, Baby? Will you marry me?" Jasper asked as the song continued.

"Did you know about this?" Edward whispered in my ear and I gave him a sheepish smile and shoulder shrug.

"Jasper, are you serious?" Alice looked around dumbfounded, wondering if it were a joke.

"No joke. I love you, Alice Cullen and I would be honored if you'd do me the pleasure of being my wife."

"Don't say no no no no-no!" Edward sang, quoting the song.

"Just say yeah yeah yeah!" I added.

Then the screeching started - for a solid minute and a half. Ouch! Jasper apologized for not having the ring on him but Alice didn't care. As soon as he stood up, she catapulted herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him like there were no tomorrow.

"What a day!" Esme cried out. "I found out I'm going to be a grandmother, gained another daughter-in-law, and soon a son-in-law! Fuck me, I'm so blessed!" Carlisle shook his head at the expletive and took Esme's champagne glass out of her hand, telling her she'd had enough liquor for the evening.

We danced a few more songs then Edward told me it was time for us to go. I loved my wedding dress too much to change out of it, so we thanked everyone and gave hugs all around, saying our goodbyes dressed as we were. Edward and I were spending our wedding night and an additional two weeks for our honeymoon in Poipu, a resort town twenty minutes south of where we currently were.

We were quiet on the limo drive to the new hotel, snuggled together in the back, our fingers laced together, sipping on more champagne. As we checked into the Grand Hyatt Kauai Resort and Spa, Edward made it known that we were on our honeymoon and short of a fire, tsunami or some other natural disaster, we were not to be disturbed. He made arrangements for breakfast to be delivered each morning promptly at nine, housekeeping to come daily at noon and two massage therapists to arrive at four p.m. Watching him instruct the hotel staff so sternly was such a turn on.

The porter showed us to the Presidential Suite. After Edward tipped him and shoed him out, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me over the threshold, taking me directly to the bedroom. The patio doors in front of the king sized bed opened to our private lanai overlooking the ocean, the moonlight reflecting off the waves. Edward put me down and stood behind me as we took in the view, his strong, protective arms wrapped about my waist. He pulled the pins from my hair and it fell down my back in waves and Edward ran his fingers through the length of it. I closed my eyes enjoying the simple touch. With his hands on my shoulders, he turned me around to face him.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he brought his mouth to mine. "My wife. God, I love the sound of that." He smiled as we parted.

"Husband has a pretty nice ring to it as well," I told him, tilting my head to the side as his mouth kissed down my collarbone, causing my skin to pebble in goosebumps. His hands slipped around my back and slowly pulled the zipper of my wedding dress down.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm sorry, but can't wait any longer." His voice was anything but apologetic as he slipped the dress off my shoulders and let it slide to a white, silky puddle on the floor. Standing in my corset with my lace panties and heels, I heard Edward gulp loudly – exactly the reaction I was hoping for.

"Fuck, Bella, had I know this was hiding under that dress, I would have stolen you away much earlier."

As I stepped out of the dress, Edward knelt before me, distributing kisses down the boning of the corset then took my shoes off, tossing them aside.

"I like," Edward said as he lightly snapped the garter against my thigh. "Tradition has it that I'm to remove it with my teeth." He cocked me an eyebrow seductively. My hands found their way to his hair as he took the garter in his mouth and slowly slid it down my leg. The anticipation of what was to come was building, as were the excited butterflies in my stomach. I tugged on Edward's hair, enticing him to his feet.

"I need your help to get out of this contraption." I laughed quietly.

Edward pouted. "Damn," he cursed under his breath. "Will you promise me you'll wear it again at least once more during our honeymoon?"

I smiled. "Yes, I promise. Tug on the bottom string for me," I instructed and he did, which loosened up the corset. He pulled it away from me and my breasts tumbled free. Edward cupped them before kissing the peaks.

"Is there a trick to the panties, too?" Edward teased, his hands on my waist, turning me around. "Good God, woman!" he said under his breath when he saw my butt cheeks. "You are trying to kill me on our honeymoon."

Once again, he knelt before me, sliding my panties down my legs and I stepped out of them.

Edward rose to his feet and kissed me then, his mouth leading me backwards toward the bed until it hit the back of my knees. Never breaking contact with our mouths, Edward managing to undress himself as we went, his clothes thrown carelessly to the floor.

His mouth kissed every inch of my body, paying attention to places I never knew to be erogenous – the crook of my elbows, the inside of my wrists, behind my knees, and the tops of my feet. From there, he worked his way up my body, trailing kisses from my calves to my inner thighs and higher still. With a gentle nudge of his head, his hair tickling, Edward pushed my legs apart, his kisses painfully perfect. His tongue circled my clit in the slowest and most sublime way possible causing me to cry out his name in mere minutes.

When I came down from my orgasm, it was my turn to ravish him. My lips were more desperate than he had been, my restraint wavering. I had to will myself to slow down in order to please him as he had me. My lips brushed kisses along his jaw, behind his ear lobes and down his shoulders. My tongue swirled over his nipples and I watched with hooded eyes as Edward dropped his head against the pillow back in bliss. My tongue bumped down his sculpted abs and with my index finger I traced the ink in the sexiest V I'd ever laid eyes on. I teased the head of his cock with my mouth then ever so slowly flicked my tongue up and down his shaft before I took him fully into my mouth. I repeatedly bobbed my head, causing Edward to groan loudly. It wasn't often that he begged me, but on our wedding night, Edward begged me to stop, telling me he couldn't wait any longer.

When he finally entered me, I closed my eyes, concentrating on the intense feeling of love that washed over me. With whispers of 'I love you', we moved together in perfect symmetry. Edward flipped us around so that I was on top and his hands on my waist assisted the movements.

"God Bella, this feels so good. Open your eyes, my love, look at me."

I opened my eyes and stared into the beautiful green ones that reflected the love we were making. We climaxed together, cursing and adoring each other simultaneously. I collapsed on his chest, our bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. Edward kissed the top of my head as he whispered over and over again "I love you mi Bella, I love you." Tears fell from my eyes onto his chest.

"Baby, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Edward asked, his voice full of concern.

I shook my head. "No, you could never hurt me."

"Why are you crying?"

"They are happy tears, Edward. I've never felt like this before. Being here with you, being held naked in your arms I feel safe and content. It feels like home to me," I explained.

"You are home, my love," Edward crooned as he kissed my temple sweetly.

Afterwards, we sat in the private hot tub on our lanai, sitting beside each other sipping wine out of ridiculously expensive wine goblets. The view before us was ocean as far as the eye could see, the moonlight glinting off the surface. Edward took my left hand and admired the eternity wedding band of diamonds that complimented his grandmother's engagement ring. He held up his left hand and stared at his thick band that marked him as mine and we both smiled. It was official - we were Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

Unfortunately, I was one absolutely exhausted Mrs. Cullen, and I let out a huge, unattractive yawn. Edward laughed at me and suggested we head to bed… to sleep. We toweled off before crawling between the fresh linen sheets, leaving the patio doors open so the light Hawaiian breeze could pass through the room.

I was awoken at some point in the middle of the night when Edward reached for me in the darkness, pressing his hard, naked chest to my bare back, curling his arm over my waist and pulling me in close. Our legs were bent, nestled together in a perfect fit. It felt like a dream, but it was in fact my new reality.

"I love you," Edward whispered ever so quietly, his breath warm and sweet against my cheek. He reached his hand up to gently cup my bare breast and my nipple instantly perked against his palm in silent invitation. I rolled onto my back and Edward settled comfortably between my legs. Our mouths connected, our tongues meeting softly and this time, there was absolutely no urgency in our movements at all. His mouth moved from my lips down my throat to my breasts, down my stomach and lower still. Eventually, he meandered his way back up my body, tender kisses against my skin. Slowly, he eased himself inside of me and moved in a rhythm that could only be described as sacred.

I knew Edward's body well enough that I could see it without light. My hands roamed freely over his near perfect form - feeling the curve of his strong biceps and forearms. I drew my hands across his pecs and down the ripples of his abdomen, savoring the ridges of the deep, sexy V, then over the roundness of his tight ass. I worked my hands up his long, lean back to the muscles in the nape of his neck. I trailed my fingers across his chiselled jaw, traced the faint scar on his cheek and over his full lips. Finally, I weaved my fingers in his hair, tugging in the way I knew drove him wild.

Eventually, Edward removed my hands from his hair, threading our fingers together above our heads. We came together for the second time that night - no words, no light, just love. In the afterglow, as we were both drifting back to sleep, Edward once again pulled me close. His mouth kissed my temple and his voice was a melody in my ear.

"Te quiero siempre, Isabella."

I smiled to myself having heard him say 'I love you always' in Spanish more times than I could count.

"And I you, Edward. For always."

The End.

**I'm a little sad over here. I've been in their heads since starting this project last July but it's time to let them go. I've got two or three chapters pre-written about life five years after the wedding (you will meet Emmett and Rosalie's fiesty five year old daughter.) I will get those extra chapters up in the near future.**

**Next up for me:**** Another little story I'm working on that I'm calling Masen Inc. Edward is the boss, Bella his assistant. He's interested in her but she's not falling for him like other girls. He's a insert foot in mouth kind of guy. I think you'll like him!**

**Thanks for reading, for reviewing and making me smile! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!**


	28. Emmett Outtake to tide you over!

**I've gotten messages asking when the next chapter is coming and I promise it will be posted soon! My wonderfully talented beta – LOVE-TART – is out of town celebrating Thanksgiving with her family. So, while she's away, I thought I'd write an outtake chapter about one of my favorite characters – Emmett. Oh yes, I have a hard on for that big bear. So, here's a quickie (pun intended) that relates back to the very first time our favorite couples met from Emmett's point of view. Enjoy! (not beta'd so please pardon any errors) And Happy Thanksgiving to my American Readers!**

**EMMETT OUTTAKE**

"Stop your bitching, Edward. Fuck man, come inside and grab a beer or two. It's not going to kill you to hang out for a while." I rolled my eyes at my brooding younger brother. Ever since his break-up with his psychotic ex girlfriend, he could be a real pain in my ass sometimes.

"I don't really feel like being social right now, Em. Can't I just drop you off and meet you back at the hotel?" Edward was complaining again.

"Nope." I popped the 'p' for emphasis. "Alice is setting me up with her friend Rosalie tonight so I have a feeling you won't be staying there tonight little bro." I flashed him a grin but he scowled back at me.

"That's fucking great. So where am I supposed to sleep tonight?" he asked.

"Alice has a spare bedroom you can sleep there." I suggested. "Or you can turn on the charm like I know you can, and bone Rosalie's roommate." And cue another dramatic eye roll from Edward.

"I can find my own girls to fuck, Emmett, I don't need Alice setting me up."

"Then don't sleep with her, I don't care." And honestly, I didn't. It was my first night in Seattle, I'd just won my first game with my new team and really I just wanted to go out and have a good time. "There it is, pull over and let me out." I told him, pointing to the pub.

"Where the hell am I supposed to park?" Edward asked looking around.

"You're resourceful, I'm sure you'll find somewhere." I threw back at him as I got out of the rental, slamming the door behind me. I needed a drink.

As I walked into Brown's Social Club several people turned to stare at me – I was used to it - you can't be a big as me without being noticed. I grinned wildly and gave my best Arsenio Hall impersonation, scanning the crowd for my half-pint sister. Even though she was tiny, it wasn't hard to spot her, bouncing up and down on her toes as she was. I gave Alice a smile then I noticed _her_. Blond. Fucking. Bombshell. I've been around a lot of pretty women in my life but holy shit - this girl was gorgeous. Blond, curly hair, too tight t-shirt, and plump lips I wanted to instantly kiss. Damn it - I was still half a room away from her and was already sporting wood. Good Lord! I willed that chubby down and calmly strode in her direction.

"Ali-cat!" I swooped Alice off her feet into a massive hug and she squealed like only Alice can. Although she was three years younger, we were close. She's kind of like the female version of me. Scary, I know. Where Edward is dark and depressing, Alice is pure light and laughter. A little firecracker packing a punch.

"So nice to see you again, Bro! I've missed you!" She squealed.

"I've missed you too, sissy! It's so awesome to be in the same city as you again! I dragged Edward out with me, he's just trying to find a parking spot." I put Alice down and glanced over at the blond. Hot damn.

"Em, this is my boyfriend, Jasper." Alice told me, introducing the guy whose hand she held. Boyfriend? Huh, had she told me about him before and I'd forgotten? Shit I had no recollection. Jasper stuck his hand out to me and I took it, shaking it firmly.

"Boyfriend, huh?" I looked menacing at him, doing my duty as big brother. Alice glared at me like only she can do and I grinned. "Nice to meet you too, Jasper." My eyes drifted to Rosalie again. Close up she was even more beautiful. I wanted to great her next but needed to be polite to Alice's other friend first.

"You must be Bella. Nice to meet you as well." She smiled at me and I picked her up in a hug, surprising her, no doubt.

"Hi Emmett. I've heard a lot about you. Your sister is certainly proud of you! Congrats on being a part of the best football team in the league!" Bella said politely. She was pretty with her dark hair and brown eyes. Hhmmm, Alice was going to set her up with Edward? She didn't really look like his type – he usually went for tall leggy blond - Rosalie was exactly his type but I was definitely claiming her for my own. Mind you, lately Edward's type was a vagina with legs so maybe it could work with Bella.

"Thanks, it's great to be here. It's no Chicago but I think I'm going to like it here." I couldn't wait any longer. Rosalie was standing beside Bella, her lower lip pulled into her mouth as she gave me a shy smile.

"And you must be Rosalie." I extended my hand to her and she placed her small one in mine. "It is my pleasure to meet you." I leaned over, kissing her cheek then brushed my lips over to her ear. "And later, it will be your pleasure to meet me." I whispered quietly. A brazen line like that can go over good or bad. Bad meant a face slap or a kick to the junk (sometimes both). Good was blushing and Rosalie blushed.

Putty. In. My. Hands.

"Where are you staying tonight Em?" I heard Alice ask. I tore my eyes away from Rosalie and turned to look at my sister, noticing Jasper's hand high up on her thigh. I cocked him an eyebrow in big brother warning and Jasper flinched slightly. Alice put her hand on top of his, keeping it where it was, silently daring me to say a word about it. I certainly didn't want her lecturing me so I said nothing about it.

"The team's putting me up at the Sheraton Hotel until I can find a place." I turned back to Rosalie, staring into her gorgeous blue eyes. "I just flew into town this morning. Now that I'm with the Seahawks I'll be looking for my own place near here."

Alice interrupted the indecent thoughts in my head, telling me I could stay with her and I laughed. "And what if I want to bring a hot chick back to my hotel room for some action tonight, little sis?" I winked at Rosalie. "Besides, I figured Edward could crash at your place."

Alice feebly punched my shoulder. "Like I said," she stared at me, her eyebrows raised, "why don't you stay at my place and put Edward up at the hotel?" Alice and I exchanged silent words with our eyes. She knew damn well I already had plans to be undressing Rosalie in about an hour. Ali broke eye contact with me and looked at Bella.

"Don't you worry, Bella, Edward's just a little OCD and maybe a touch moody sometimes." She explained. A touch? Yeah and I was a touch horny!

Apparently Bella saw my smirk and called to the waitress that she needed another drink and asked what was really up with Edward. "He's a freak, isn't he?"

"Naaa, Edward's cool." I told her. Yeah, I probably didn't sound too convincing.

"But?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows in concern. Alice rattled off Edward's redeeming qualities and I mentioned that he could play guitar – girls loved shit like that. Not as much as a guy who could played professional football but whatever. It was in my best interest to get Edward and Bella together. A pissed off Edward could seriously impede my chances of getting laid.

"He has a great singing voice too!" I threw in for good measure but I knew we'd already lost Bella's interest - she wasn't even paying attention to us anymore, her eyes glazing over as she stared off.

"Oh fuck, I'm sure he's fucking great!"

Rosalie laughed at her friend as she linked her arm through mine casually, telling us that Bella was definitely drunk when she started dropping F-bombs.

"I'll drop fucking sweet and innocent and my panties for that one. I'll pass on Mr. Moody OCD, thank you very much. Let's get me hooked up with Mr. Fuck Me Sideways over there instead." Bella gestured to the door but all I saw was Edward.

Fuck me! I let out a pretty obnoxious laugh, I'll admit but come on, she'd just called my pain in the ass brother Mr. Fuck Me Sideways. Alice noticed at the same time and thank God my reflexes were good, I managed to move Rosalie and I out of the way as Alice spit her drink out across the table. The commotion attracted Edward's attention and he strode over to our table.

Of course the first words out of Edward's mouth were a complaint about the weather in Seattle. Alice leveled him a look and introduced him to her boyfriend - what was his name again? Fuck I was so bad with names. Edward politely shook his hand. My hand was busy riding up Rosalie's thigh, my thumb rubbing the denim.

"This is Rosalie," I told him. I smiled at him but my eyes were telling him that he most certainly would not be staying at the hotel tonight – I was going to be occupied. Edward merely nodded at Rose and I could tell he was pissed at her because she was the reason why he didn't have a place to stay tonight. Sorry, bro. I moved across the across the country for him, the least he could do was let me get some ass. When Ali introduced Bella to Edward, Bella tried her best to pretend to not be drunk, succeeded in only making herself look more drunk.

"Nice to meet you. Edward, is it?" I had to admit, she was pretty cute when she played dumb. Bella stuck her hand out to Edward and I saw my brother work the charm and oh my God another girl fell for his good looks and Cullen charisma. Bella grabbed on to his hand for dear life and I laughed at how easy it was for him sometimes.

Was Edward really that good looking? I looked at him critically for a moment while they held hands. Fucked up hair – I guess girls could find that sexy but I thought it looked stupid sticking up everywhere. His eyes were a crazy green color like mom and Alice. They were pretty but should a guy have pretty eyes? He had a strong jaw and a straight nose, thin lips. No dimples, sucker. And his outfit was way too queer eye for the straight guy for me. I figured he was fairly average looking but girls, somehow they fell for it.

The two of them finally released their grip and Edward took a seat, Bella tried hard not too gawk at him but I caught her sneaking glances at him when she thought no one was looking.

"God, Edward, we're at a pub man! Couldn't you have lost the business attire?" I teased. I knew damn well he'd dressed up for my benefit – my first game with my team and as my manager he wanted to look good. It was fun to tease him though, I took the middle finger in stride.

When I heard Bella order water, I immediately balked at that and ordered tequila shots for the table instead. Rosalie smiled at me, her hand now rested on my upper thigh.

"Hey Bells, you up to dropping a shot?" Rose teased her roommate. This was too easy.

"Or dropping your undergarments?" I said under my breath. Rosalie giggled and I knew Edward had heard because of the look he gave me.

"I think I can handle it, _Rosie_." Bella slurred and Rosalie glared at her, apparently not liking the nickname.

"I hope tonight you'll cure my rosie palm," I whispered in her ear. Rosalie glanced sideways at me and smirked.

When the tequila came to the table, we raised our glasses and took the shots. I shit you not, the look Rosalie gave me while she took that liquid into her mouth had me at half mast. Good Lord. If she looked that sexy swallowing tequila…. I needed a distraction.

"Hang on a second, Rosalie," I fished my phone out of my pocket and sent Edward a text.

**Emmett: Bella wants to fuck you**

Across from me, Edward excused himself and stepped away from the table, taking his phone with him.

**Edward: And how do you know that?**

**Emmett: Her words: I'd drop my panties for Mr. Fuck Me Sideways**

**Edward: it's always the ones that look innocent who have it in them huh?**

**Emmett: I guess. Or it's the alcohol. I'll order more tequila**

I smirked as I sent the text and when Edward read it he smirked as well.

**Edward: Guessing I have a place to stay tonight**

I didn't reply, as Edward had already taken his place at the table, snuggled up to Bella again and Rosalie was back at my side. Another round of drinks were brought to the table and I figured Edward would probably be getting lucky when I saw Bella grab and down hers first. The night carried on, drinks, laughter and stories of life on the road. I wasn't shy about my antics with the team and Rosalie didn't appear to be deterred by them in the least. After a while the pub started to quiet down and the six of us paired off. Alice cuddled up to fuck, what was his name again? Jason? No. Whatever. Edward and Bella were sitting close together but I could tell by her face that Bella was definitely interested in him. Again, could just be the alcohol.

"I'd love to hear more of your stories," Rosalie purred in my ear, and she flicked her tongue against it. I snaked my arm around her waist, lifting her shirt in the back slightly, so my hand rested on the bare skin on the small of her back.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked as I placed a kiss on her temple. Fuck her hair smelled so good. Rosalie shrugged as her hand moved from my knee up my thigh.

"I don't know, have you, um, ever fucked in a public place?" She asked innocently enough but her actions were far from innocent. Her hand moved to the inside of my thigh, her fingers drawing long, lazy figure eights dangerously close to where Mr. Big E was residing. Yes Mr. Big E. Get it, Mr. Biggie? I kill myself sometimes.

"Have YOU ever fucked in a public place?" I cocked her an eyebrow while questioning.

"Yes."

Fuck, her quick, confident answer turned me hard. We both looked down to where my cock was making himself known, straining against the confines of the denim.

"Where?" I asked.

She shook her head with a smirk. "You tell first." Her fingers grazed my shaft lightly and I glanced around to see if anyone was watching. The last thing I needed was a picture of me on the front page of the sport section of the Seattle Times, the Seahawks new quarterback, sporting a boner. To be safe, I moved her hand back down to my knee and she pouted sexily then asked her question again.

"Tell me." She asked in a hushed tone.

"Chicago Bears locker room. I fucked a reporter after a game - off the record of course."

Rosalie snorted. "Done that." I raised an eyebrow. "I mean in a locker room, not in the Bear's locker room."

"Elevator." I told her.

"Over-rated."

"Back of a cab in New York City."

Rosalie shook her head disapproving. "Real original, like no one else has ever done that," she mocked. "Try the back of a cab in downtown Seattle, less popular."

"Maybe later," I flirted and Rosalie licked her lips in anticipation. Fuck, could we leave now?

Speaking of leaving, Bella got up and left the table in a hurry. Rosalie and I both noticed and Rose stood up, wanting to check on her friend. I glared at Edward - he didn't just piss her off did he?

Edward motioned for Rosalie to sit back down. "Let me go talk to her," Edward offered.

"Bella's pretty drunk," Rose explained and he nodded.

"She said she needed some air. I'll go check on her." Rosalie seemed to trust Edward so she let me pull her back to her seat.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"You were trying to impress me with places you've fucked."

"Right. I fucked at a Nickelback concert once."

Rosalie made a face. "Well you've got me beat, I wouldn't ever go to a Nickelback concert." I shrugged and told her I was given free tickets and she said she still wouldn't have gone.

"Why don't you tell me some of the crazier things you've done then?" I suggested and Rosalie looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I've had a threesome." Fuck those might have been the hottest words a girl has ever spoken in front of me.

"Girls or guys?"

"I was with two other guys but next time I'd like to try with another girl and a guy." Yeah, correction, THAT was the hottest thing I've ever heard a girl say. She took a sip of her drink, her eyes ardent on mine and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Next time?" I managed to croak out. Rosalie nodded, her blond hair spilling forward over her shoulders. I couldn't speak for a minute and damn it, Rosalie knew she'd one-upped me.

"Sorry about that. Where were we?" I asked, shaking my head and bringing myself back to the present.

"I think you were going to tell me what you were going to do to me in the back of the cab on the way to your hotel." Her intense blue eyes stared at me.

"Right. Thank you. Well, first off, my hands are going to be all over your tits." I traced a finger over the neckline of her too tight t-shirt. "And my mouth will be here," I tapped just where her cleavage was showing. "And here," I tapped the hollow of her throat, "and here." I tapped her lips twice. Rosalie closed her eyes as my finger rubbed across them. When she opened her eyes, she also opened her mouth, taking my finger in, sucking it and swirling her tongue around the tip of it. I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my mouth.

"Fuck we need to get the hell out of here." I growled. Rosalie smiled.

"I have to make sure Bella's okay."

I laughed. "She's right there." I pointed across the table to where Bella and Edward were sitting. Bella was watching UFC and Edward sipped his beer. The obvious sexual tension between them was tangible. Or wait - was that from Rosalie and I?

Thank God - not too long afterward, Alice and ? - fuck what was his name? - were on their way out. I hugged Ali then smacked Jasper - yes his name was Jasper - on the shoulder telling him to take care of my sister.

"And I say the same to you about my sister, Emmett."

Excuse me?

"You two are related?"

Oh dear God, the girl who just scoffed at some of the cooler places I've fucked and not only had a threesome but wanted another one, had a brother who was walking my sister home? This wasn't good. Alice laughed at my expression. I knew she could take care of herself so I wished them a good night but not THAT good of a night, Ali was still my baby sister after all.

"So, you ready to check out the back of a cab?" I whispered in Rosalie's ear. She smiled and nodded as I kissed her earlobe. Fuck, I was desperate for some mouth to mouth action.

Rosalie and Bella headed off to the bathroom before we left, Bella stumbling literally into Edward's arms. My brother and I watched the girls walk away and called over the waitress to settle the tab before the girls came back.

"What happened outside with you two?" I asked but Edward just smirked at me.

"I'm not a girl buddy, your stupid lopsided grin doesn't turn me on." I teased.

Edward laughed and it was good to hear my brother laugh again. "I kissed her. Fuck Em, it was intense. I haven't had a great kiss like that since….."

Fuck don't say her name, Edward! He composed himself and continued.

"In a long fucking time!"

Although I was happy for him, I glared at him because I was jealous, I wanted to fuck Rosalie but more importantly, I really wanted to kiss her, to taste her with my tongue, to savor the –

"Earth to Emmett!" Edward jeered. I shook my head and apologized.

"As I was saying, lately I've just been fucking girls, I don't bother with the formality of kissing them. But I kissed Bella and damn," he cursed under his breath.

"You kissed and girl and you liked it?" I chuckled.

Edward groaned as he put on his jacket. "Oh dear Lord stop quoting Katy Perry songs." That fact that he knew who sang it was proof to me that he listened to it too, so there!

"So what's next? Is she going to be another notch on your bedpost or what?" I wondered. Edward's habit lately was fuck 'em and chuck 'em.

"Is Rosalie going to be another notch on YOUR bedpost?"

"Yes, she most certainly will but I have a feeling there's more to this." Shit, what was it about her that had me already thinking there was more to this? I shook my head in disbelief and took out my wallet as the girls came back from the bathroom. They balked at us paying the bill, not knowing that this was literally pocket change for us.

"You can re-pay me later, babe," I winked at Rosalie and she pulled her plump lower lip into her mouth. Edward snickered as he handed over a wad of cash. The girls said goodbye to their friends who owned the bar and then led us outside.

Rosalie and Bella hugged tightly and instantly the word 'threesome' was repeating in my head. Fuck that would be so hot. I wonder how Edward would feel about me having a threesome with her? I grabbed Edward into a rough hug, lowering my voice I spoke in his ear.

"If you don't fuck her, I might." I told him.

"What!" God he needed to work on being stealth.

"One word: Threesome. Me, Rosalie and Bella." I slapped his back and Edward glared at me. Yeah, so apparently he was not cool with that. He actually looked a little possessive over the girl he just met. It was then that I knew there was something else happening between Edward and Bella. I didn't know what it was but I hadn't ever seen Edward look like that over a girl. We bid each other goodnight and I tugged Rosalie's hand and pulled her across the street to a waiting cab. I told the cabbie to head to the Sheraton and slipped him a hundred dollar bill telling him to A) hurry and B) to keep his eyes on the road and mind his own business.

And then Rosalie's mouth collided with mine. And fuck me, if she wasn't the best kisser. She sucked on my tongue; nibbled on my lower lip and purred at the same time. My hands weren't satisfied with merely touching her tits over the material of her shirt so they found their way underneath and I could feel her nipples perked and straining against her bra.

I pulled my mouth away from hers as I lifted her shirt up, yanked the cup of her bra down and took that sweet nipple into my mouth. Rosalie threw her head back against the seat, her eyes closed in apparent bliss. Her fingers grabbed at my hair, pushing my head into her ample chest and I not so gently grazed my teeth over her tightened bud.

"Holy fuck! Emmett you are going to make me come just like that." She breathed which fueled my desire to make it happened. I took her other nipple roughly into my mouth, my hand rubbing her sweet spot between her legs. Even through the denim I could feel her warmth.

"I can't wait to get my cock inside of you, baby." I told her. Rosalie's fingers easily undid the button on my jeans and slid the zipper down, her talented fingers easily found their way inside.

"Fuuuck!" I cursed under my breath as the cab driver stopped and announced we were at the hotel. Glancing at him in the mirror I saw him smiling - I guessed we were the most entertaining fare he'd had in a while. I thanked him, lifting my ass off the seat so I could pull my zipper back up while Rosalie adjusted her bra and pulled her shirt down, completely confident and not embarrassed at all. Yeah, I may have fallen in love right then.

Rosalie and I clasped hands and walked to the front desk to check in. The staffer told me my luggage had been delivered earlier in the day and was already in the suite and handed me a key card, which I practically snatched out of her hand as I dragged Rosalie over to the elevators.

Once in the lift, I pushed Rosalie up against the back wall, my lips on hers, my hands grabbing her ass pulling her to me. Rose gyrated herself against my erection and I swear to God if the elevator doors hadn't opened right then I would have fucked her right there. We practically sprinted down the hallway toward the room. As I slid the card through the lock reader, Rosalie wrapped her arms around me in a reverse hug. I tried the door but it didn't work, damn it. I slid the card through again as Rosalie's hands snaked under my hoodie and she scraped her nails down my chest. Distracted as I was, I couldn't open the door a second time. On my third attempt, Rosalie's hands rubbed down the front of my jeans.

"Fuck this!" I swore, turning around and pulled her to me. At that point, I was fully prepared to fuck her up against the door. My mouth trailed kisses from her ear down to her cleavage, my hands grabbing a handful. Rosalie took the card from my hand and nudged me out of the way.

"If you want it to respond to you, you need to slide it through the slit. Just. Like. This." She told me suggestively and like magic, the door opened. "Voila. Works like a charm every time." Rosalie stepped over the threshold and bent down to take her heels off. When she stood up, she slowly peeled off her t-shirt as she walked into the living room. She stopped in front of the floor to ceiling windows, which overlooked downtown Seattle, thirty-five floors below. Rosalie turned, tossed her t-shirt onto the couch and crooked her finger at me.

"Come here." She demanded as she undid her own jeans and tugged them down, pulling them off completely leaving her dressed only in black lacy boy shorts and her bra. I didn't need to be told twice. I slammed the door closed, kicked off my shoes and removed my Seahawks hoodie and wife beater and tossed them to the floor. Rosalie's eyes raked over my chest appreciatively and truthfully, I was grateful for the admiration. I worked out religiously, not only because I got paid to be strong but also because I liked to keep myself in top form. The look Rosalie was gracing me with made the grueling training sessions worthwhile.

When I was in front of Rose, she wasted no time, her fingers undid the button of my jeans, slid the zipper down and got down onto her knees in front of me, pulling my pants down to my ankles.

She looked up at me with hooded eyes and licked her lips, her hands palming my groin.

"These have to go," Rosalie informed me and I nodded as she tugged my boxers down, my cock springing free. The sexy sound she uttered made my dick twitch and Rose grinned.

"You know what I'm going to do, Emmett?" I shook my head - there were too many possibilities of what could happen going through my head. "I'm going to give you the best damn blowjob you've ever had, baby."

"Shut the hell up then," I told her with a grin as she stuck her tongue out at me then proceeded to lick the length of Mr. Big E. She flicked her tongue over the shaft, teased me by sucking just the head of my cock into her mouth and finally took as much of me inside as she could, her left hand wrapping around what didn't fit. Rosalie moved mouth and hand in perfect symmetry; all the while her eyes fucked me as much as her mouth.

Then I noticed that her other hand had disappeared into her panties and she was getting herself off at the same time. She was true to her word - I was receiving the best damn blowjob of my life. Fuck! Part of it was her amazing technique, part of it was that we were in front of a window and anyone could be watching and a huge part of it was that she was totally confident enough to play with herself in front of me. Major fucking turn on!

"Stop!" I growled and damn it, she did, with my dick buried deep in side her mouth still. "I don't want to come like this." Rosalie slowly slid me out of her mouth and even slower back in. "Please, Rosalie." I pulled back as I spoke, essentially freeing myself from her. She looked up at me, pouting, but her right hand was still pleasuring herself.

"I really need to have sex, Rosalie and by the looks of it, you do too." She smirked at me and took her hands out of her panties but remained on her knees. God she was a sight to behold. "How and where do you want it, baby? Hard and fast right here? Or do you want me to take you to the bedroom and slow us down a bit? You tell me." I asked.

Rosalie stood up and kissed me, her tongue probing my mouth expertly. She parted only slightly as she told her decision. "Right here, right now. Hard and fast against this window. Later, you can take your time with me but right now I want to feel you slamming into me." She sucked my lip into her mouth as I slipped my hand into her panties fingering her clit in small, precise circles.

"If I need that, I can do it myself," Rosalie told me. "Hurry up and fuck me."

"Alright then!" First I had to grab a condom from my wallet. I may have been in a hurry but there was always time for a condom. History did not need to repeat itself!

Once I was protected, I didn't hesitate to rip the pretty panties right off her - she obviously liked it on the rougher side. I ran my fingers around the back of her bra looking for a clasp that wasn't there.

"Front," Rosalie informed me as she kissed down my neck. I fumbled with it for several seconds but let's face it, football player hands are not meant for tiny clasps. I cocked her an eyebrow before I ripped that baby off her as well, tossing the material haphazardly behind me. Her breasts bounced out in all their double D glory.

"Looks like you own me one Victoria Secret bra and panty set Mr. Cullen." She scolded.

"Don't you worry, I can afford it. I'll buy you the whole friggin store if you let me do that again." With that I easily hoisted her up, and Rosalie wrapped her arms around my neck and her smooth legs around my waist, our tongues thrust into each other's mouths. In a second I was buried deep inside her and holyshitmotherofgod did it ever feel amazing!

I backed up so that her backside was pressed against the window and she gasped at the coldness against her ass. I fucked her hard against that glass for the world to see, and she came around my cock, screaming out my name. Better than hearing the crowd chant it, that was for damn sure! I came soon after her, cursing loudly. It was several minutes later when I finally put her feet back on the ground and then she praised me.

"WOW Emmett that was pretty fucking epic." Her breath was still ragged as she spoke.

I nodded. "I agree." I excused myself for a moment to dispose of the condom. As I returned to the living room, I stopped and grabbed an overpriced, undersized bottle of vodka from the mini bar. I took off the cap and took a swig before offering it to Rosalie who was still naked and staring out the window. She thanked me, took a bigger swig than I did and swallowed it down in one smooth gulp. I moved myself behind her, wrapping my arms around her as we stared out into the night. At times I could see the lights of the city and when I adjusted my eyes, I could see us - Rosalie with her head resting on my shoulder, her naked breasts jutting out partially covered by her long, blond hair, her toned and flat stomach and perfect pussy reflecting in the glass. She was stunningly beautiful.

After a while I coaxed her away from the window toward the bathroom where we had a quick shower together before we tumbled into bed for a second, much slower round of sex. We took our time, our urgency replaced by patience. While she laid down on her back on the bed I went down on her until she was fisting the sheets and begging me not to stop. We made love with her on top, moving slowly, my hands kneading her breasts, her hands knotted in my hair. Then she flipped her over and we did it doggy style, my hands on the sides of her ass. I sat on the edge of the bed and Rosalie straddled me, her breasts bouncing in front of my face. We ended in the missionary position and I had to say, it was my favorite. It wasn't a dominance thing, I really enjoyed feeling her slender body beneath me, looking into her eyes as we moved in synch. I slipped my hand between us, gently rubbing her clit.

"Like this," Rosalie whispered as her hand joined mine and she showed me how she liked to be touch. "Exactly baby. Uh huh, just…like….that." It didn't take long for her to come undone, clamping her legs tightly around me as her sweet pussy did the same to my cock as I exploded as well.

We fell asleep in the spooning position - Rosalie curled perfectly into me. I buried my nose in her hair, loving the soft scent. I was asleep in minutes.

A while later, my cell phone starting ringing – blaring a Ludacris song through the bedroom. It took a minute for me to realize it was my cell, sitting on the nightstand. I grabbed it, stumbling out of bed to answer it so as not to wake Rosalie. Caller ID showed it was Edward. Of course. What did the drama king want now?

"What?" I barked into the receiver, rubbing my hand over my face absentmindedly as I sat down on the couch.

"Whatcha doing?" he teased.

"Cut the crap, Edward, what do you want?" I checked my watch – it was two thirty in the morning, Rosalie and I had just barely gone to bed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nope, we finished…two rounds already." I bragged. "Is everything okay?"

He sighed into the receiver. "I may die from blue balls." I let out a huge laugh. "Don't fucking laugh at me! We've been interrupted twice already. Anyways, Alice wants us to have brunch with her and her new boy toy tomorrow. What the fuck's his name again?"

"Fuck it's some stupid name I can't remember." When I heard a noise coming from the bedroom, I turned and saw Rosalie padding barefoot toward me, wrapped in a white sheet. She sat on the opposite end of the couch, and placed her feet in my lap. "What's your brother's name Rose?"

"Jasper."

"Right, Jasper. Okay so we'll all meet for brunch tomorrow then, Edward."

"You're sounding a bit distracted Emmett," Edward laughed and I admitted I was, Rosalie had adorable bed head and sleepy eyes. Edward and I finished up our call quickly after he gave me the place and time. I turned my ringer off and put my phone down on the coffee table.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I massaged her feet and she nodded, giving me a shy smile. Definitely the only shy thing about her - that I'd seen anyways.

"Only because you weren't in bed with me." She flirted.

"You still tired?" I asked. Even though we'd fucked twice and had barely slept, I was feeling pretty awake at that point.

"Actually I'm feeling okay." I nodded in agreement. "Mmmm that feels good." She told me as she slouched down further so that her head was in a more comfortable position and I could massage her calves as well. "What did your brother want at two thirty in the morning? Just calling to brag that Bella jumped and rode him like a wild pony?"

I snorted. "Far from it – he thinks he's dying from blue balls. Apparently they've been interrupted twice."

Rosalie laughed. "Thank God we came here then! I'm sure Bella will help him with that – she was pretty drunk when she left and I gave her a pep talk and encouraged her to let loose and fuck him."

"I don't know Bella very well but she looked too sweet to jump someone. Wholesome, you know?" I started massaging Rose's other foot.

"So very unlike me you're saying?" She flashed me a perfect smile.

"Something like that. Besides, by now the alcohol's worn off and she'll be thinking straight. Bella doesn't seam like the type to have a one night stand."

"I think she will. For Edward at least."

"Oh really? Want to place a little bet on that, sweetheart?" I wagered and Rosalie raised her eyebrows at me.

"What did you have in mind?"

"If they didn't fuck, you stay here with me until Wednesday when I have to fly out for my next game."

"Fine. And if they did fuck, you give me more of that fantastic head you did earlier … any time I ask."

WOW tough – either Rosalie spends the next few days with me or I'm forced to give her oral sex on command. I think I can handle that, especially since giving oral sex is one of my absolute favorite things to do. Rosalie held her hand out to me and I shook it, accepting her bet.

"You know, we don't have to wait to see if you won the bet or not…" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and Rosalie smiled sweetly.

"I'm actually enjoying just hanging out talking, you know? I don't really know much about you besides what they showed on TV during half time."

And that's what started our late night chat. We talked about our childhoods, about my love for football, her love for personal training and how she dreamed of opening up her own fitness center one day. I couldn't wait to get to a gym and have her kick my ass!

We discussed favorites: food, TV shows, movies, actors, books and vacation spots. We were open and honest about past partners, sexual likes and dislikes - which we discovered we didn't have any, surprise, surprise.

I ordered us room service around five a.m. and over macaroni and cheese (her choice) Rosalie talked a bit about her threesome but it really only turned me on so I asked her to spare me the rest of details. She smiled at me then and told me she had been wrong at the bar – she didn't think she wanted a next time, another threesome - because she couldn't fathom sharing me with anyone. It was my personal goal to change her mind.

We climbed back in bed two hours later. And even though she hadn't won the bet, I went down on her for a long while before we made love and then totally crashed from sheer exhaustion.

****I hope you enjoyed being inside Emmett's head on the night he met Rosalie! The next chapter with Edward and Bella should be up soon. Thanks for being patient!****


	29. Chapter 28  5 years later

**Thanks Love-Tart for your beta expertise xoxo**

**And thank you for reading. If you don't mind, please leave me a review - they bring me HAPPINESS and happiness makes me write more (on the next story!)**

**Just a short chapter about five years after the wedding. **

**Chapter 28 **

"Uncle Eddie!"

My five-year-old niece screeched when she saw me and bolted across the schoolyard in my direction; I squatted down and held my arms open to her. Not just anyone could call me Eddie but, this little beauty had me wrapped around her finger. Her long, curly blond hair bounced as she ran, huge Emmett-like grin on her face, dimples flashing. She launched herself into my arms and I wrapped them around her and stood up.

"How's my favorite girl?" I asked her, nuzzling her neck, showering her with noisy kisses.

"That tickles!" she squealed, pulling away from me. "I'm not your favorite girl, Auntie Bella is."

I grinned and wrinkled my nose at her. "Well, don't tell Auntie Bella, but you're a very close second."

I put her feet back on the ground, slung her pink princess backpack over one shoulder, and took her hand as we started for my car. "How was your day, Emmalie?"

She shrugged. "It was okay. Joshua was bugging me today."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Who's Joshua?"

"He's a big kid - grade two." She sighed heavily. "He tried to pull my hair at recess."

"Where is he? What does he look like?" I glanced around menacingly, ready to kick some seven year old's punk ass.

Emmalie covered her mouth as she giggled. "Oh Uncle Eddie, I can handle him myself!"

I chuckled and ruffled the top of her head as we continued for the car. "Sorry, kiddo, I forgot who your daddy was."

"Daddy? No way! My mommy told me what to do to boys who were picking on me!" With her hands on her hips she looked so serious and I had to stifle a laugh.

"And what did your mom tell you to do?" Emmalie crooked her index finger at me and I leaned down so she could whisper in my ear. I told you this was very serious stuff.

"She told me to kick him in the tenders." She nodded slightly and cocked me an eyebrow in true Cullen fashion - yes I was proud.

"Is that what you did?" Poor kid probably wouldn't have expected that from a kindergartener but Emmalie shook her head.

"Nope. I gave him my sweetest smile and told him if he ever dared to touch me again, I would kick him so hard he'd forget his name."

I laughed - Rosalie had her protégé trained well!

I helped Emmalie into the booster in the back seat of my new BMW and buckled her in.

"Are you taking me to see mom and daddy and the baby, or are we going to your house?" she asked as I climbed into the driver seat. I could tell by her tone that she hoped it was the latter.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Are you excited to meet your new baby sister?" I looked at her in the rear-view mirror and she shrugged.

"Not really. I don't know why they even wanted a new baby. Aren't I good enough? How can they love two of us?" She pouted.

"You are more than good enough, sweetheart. Your mom and dad have enough love for two girls in their life, I promise," I tried to reassure her as I drove to the hospital.

Poor Emmalie. She had been an only child for five years and for a while it looked like she was going to be their one and only. But after three miscarriages, Rosalie was finally able to have a healthy pregnancy and just the night before had given birth to another baby girl. Emmett had called Bella and I when Rosalie's contractions had started and we'd walked next door to their house and brought Emmalie to spend the night with us.

"I don't know why anyone would want more than one baby anyways…" her voice drifted off as I 'ahem-ed' loudly from the front seat. Bella was currently 35 weeks pregnant with our twins and on bed rest, hence why I was on after school pick-up duty. Emmalie blushed slightly and mumbled an apology to me.

"It's going to be fine, you'll see. You'll have a little sister you can play dolls with-" Emmalie rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Or bake cookies with."

"Boring!" she interrupted.

"Someone to blame for leaving messes in the playroom?" I offered and I saw her smile emerge.

"Now you're talking! Tell me more!"

"Someone you can go shopping with?"

Her eyes sparkled. God, she was so much like Rosalie it cracked me up.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad then," she told me. I winked at her in the mirror.

"You'll see, I think you'll like having a little sister." I pulled onto the street where the hospital was and parallel parked. Emmalie and I walked hand in hand into the building and took the elevator to the sixth floor. I stopped at reception to ask which room they were in and was directed to room 6B.

"You ready?" I asked Emmalie quietly just outside the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she told me as she pushed the door open.

Rosalie was sitting up in bed wearing sweats and a tank top, smiling down at her newborn daughter cradled in her arms, but looked up and grinned as we walked in.

"Hi!" she whispered. "There's my princess! Come in! Just be quiet, Daddy's sleeping." She gestured over to where Emmett was passed out on a cot beside her. He was on his back, his arms folded across his chest. I knew my brother well - we could be a herd of elephants and he wouldn't wake up.

Emmalie walked over to the far side of the bed and climbed up, snuggling herself into Rosalie's side. Rose drew her arm around her and kissed the top of her head. I stayed near the doorway, not wanting to intrude on the private moment.

"She looks just like you did when you were a baby," Rosalie said. I snickered at the face Emmalie made, with her nose scrunched up.

"I was an ugly baby!"

Rosalie laughed. "No you weren't! You were the prettiest baby girl I'd ever laid eyes on."

"Okaaay," Emmalie said, still not convinced.

"Do you want to hold her? You're the big sister so it's only fair you get to give her some cuddles." Emmalie nodded and Rosalie placed the tiny human in her arms. As she looked at her baby sister, she smiled so big - the first real enthusiasm she'd shown. The look on my oldest niece's face made me grin from ear to ear and I could tell she was instantly smitten with her.

"Edward, come on over, meet your new niece." Rosalie verbally coaxed. I walked over to the bed, accidentally on purpose kicking the cot Emmett was snoring away on as I walked past. He grunted and rolled over.

"Hi Rose, you look great!" I told her bending down to kiss her cheek. She actually looked like shit, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Yeah, great after having pushed a nine and a half pound baby out of my-"

I held up my hand to stop her but it was too late.

"Vagina."

I shuddered at the word. Too. Much. Information.

"Do you want to hold her, Uncle Eddie?" Emmalie asked and I shook my head, but she insisted. "Come on, you'll like it – she's warm and cuddly."

Without waiting for me to answer, Rosalie took the sleeping child from Emma and placed her in my arms. Sure, I'd held Emmalie when she was a baby but it I'd forgotten how small and fragile newborn babies were with their floppy heads. It felt so unnatural and scary and weird at the same time. Would it be easier with my own kids?

Rose smiled at me. "It will all come naturally to you," she told me. "Look at Emmett, he's a professional now."

"He IS a professional – his job is to carry and protect a football on the field, this is second nature to him." I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms. "Hello there, little one. I'm your favorite Uncle Edward," I whispered. "Does she have a name yet?"

"Lily Anne." Rosalie smiled as she told us.

"Well, hi Lily Anne, nice to meet you."

Lily grunted, just like her father, and squirmed in my arms, her tiny face scrunching up just before she let out a shrill cry. Emmalie covered her ears with her hands and I quickly handed her back to Rosalie before she started really wailing.

"Have mom and dad been to meet her yet?" I asked. Mom's middle name was 'Anne' and I knew she would be touched to have the baby named after her.

"They were by this morning." Rosalie quietly rocked and shushed Lily as she spoke. "God, your dad is such a softie when it comes to babies. Esme is too and she bawled her eyes out when we told her the name, but Carlisle," she shook her head. "He just held her in his arms, cooing away. Esme had to pry her off him."

Emmett rolled onto his back again, stretched and yawned as he woke up.

"Rough night, Em?" I teased as he rubbed his hands over his face. He got up, scooping Emmalie into his arms for a hug and she threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him as best she could.

"You have no idea. You wait, Edward, it's harder on us than it is them, " he said to me and Rosalie snorted. "How's my baby-doll?" He quickly changed the subject, rubbing noses with Emmalie before Rosalie could rip him a new asshole, although the glare she bestowed on him was a start.

"I'm good daddy. Joshua was mean to me at school again," she told him with much more dramatic flair than she had told me earlier, dropping her eyes down and sticking her lower lip out in a perfected pout - such a daddy's girl. Emmett furrowed his brow and lifted his daughter's chin with his hand so they were looking eye to eye.

"Do I need to go to your school and kick his ass?"

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded as Lily fussed in her arms.

"It's okay, Daddy. I set him straight. I don't think he'll be bothering me again."

Emmett nodded. "That's my good girl."

Without batting an eye, Rosalie pulled one of her tank top straps down, exposing her boob. .God. Were nipples supposed to look like that? Lily latched on quickly, but it was still awkward for me to be standing there with my brother's wife's boob on display, so I blinked several times and quickly turned around. Emmett laughed at me feeling so uncomfortable and I flipped him the bird quickly before Emmalie saw.

We chatted for a while and only after Rosalie had finished nursing, did I bring out my Nikon and snapped some pictures of the new family of four. Bella was so disappointed that she couldn't come along, but the doctor had her on bed rest and I was adamant that she adhered to the rule. I hugged my brother and kissed all three girls before I headed home to my girl and our babies. Seeing how happy they were really made me look forward to experiencing it myself. I revved my engine, excited to be heading back home.

Home. Even five years after we bought it, I loved it. When we returned from our honeymoon, Rosalie and Emmett announced they were planning on buying a house in the neighborhood and Bella and I decided to follow suit. Em and I found two houses side by side that were for sale, although in need of major renovations. We negotiated a great price for both then proceeded to reno the hell out of them. It was pretty awesome to be able to design my own house, especially since money wasn't an issue. Bella had a few key things she insisted on but the rest was up to me.

We had three bedrooms, a large bathroom and laundry room upstairs. The master bedroom boasted his and her walk in closets, a balcony, and a huge en suite that Bella designed. Obscenely large soaker tub with jets, a huge shower with multiple showerheads including a rain shower above. A vanity and separate dressing room completed our bathroom. I think it was Bella's favorite room in the house. Mine happened to be the bedroom, the California king sized bed to be more specific, but you didn't ask, did you?

Down the hall from our room were two other bedrooms, both a good size, that shared a bathroom.

The curved, wood staircase opened onto the main floor. Open concept living/dining room and kitchen with an office, to be turned playroom, tucked just off the kitchen. Radiant heated fir floors, high ceilings, wood beams, stainless steel, top of the line appliances, and bay windows. The basement had a full media room, gym, a second office and guest room, which had been used by Emmett more times than I could count.

Although the interior of the house was ultra sleek and modern in rich woods, white walls and crown moldings, the outside was more Bella's style complete with white picket fence, a wrap around porch and, of course, a swing chair on that deck where Bella and I spent many nights sitting, swaying and talking. Our backyard was separated from Em and Rose's by the same white fence with a gate that stayed open.

And the house behind - bordering Emmett's yard - was owned by Alice and Jasper, although they were hardly ever there. Alice's clothing line took off and she was often in Paris or Milan or Dubai doing fashion shows. Jasper was merely support for Alice, having 'retired' from his work years before. They got married six months after their engagement, a lavish affair as only Alice could pull off. They had put having kids on hold temporarily until they could officially settle back in the United States.

Jacob and Vanessa lived in Alice's basement suite, not yet married, but 'living in sin' as I liked to tease. Yes, we were really one big Melrose Place once again. Minus late night booty call texting, thank God!

I joked that Bella was 'retired' as well, although she often reminded me that after the babies were born she was going to return to teaching. Yes, Bella went back to school after the wedding and got her degree. She had worked until her sixth month of pregnancy until she had a little scare that put her on bed rest. She had something called placenta praevia, which is when the placenta lies low in the womb. I only know this because of Google, which, by the way, is an evil search engine that gives you more negative than positive information. In Bella's case, this caused bleeding, often severe, which left her feeling dizzy and light-headed. Sometimes the placenta praevia resolves itself, but not in Bella's case, and we had a c-section scheduled for two weeks before her actual due date. Her doctor thought it best that she stopped working and stay off her feet as much as possible. Bella had agreed easily, knowing it was for the health of our children.

Children. I shook my head still in disbelief as I pulled into the driveway, pushing the button for the garage door. After Bella had graduated and worked for a year, we decided to start trying for a baby. By then, Rosalie had had three miscarriages and we realized that we too could have complications. So we 'pulled the goalie' and hoped for the best. When Bella felt unwell that first month, we chalked it up to her being around germ-infested Kindergarteners. But the nagging 'flu' wouldn't go away and neither would the positive signs on the pregnancy tests – all ten of them – that I brought home. Soon after, blood test confirmed it and we had our due date marked on the calendar.

We were cautiously optimistic, having been by Rosalie's side during her and Emmett's heartaches. The nausea persisted along with Bella's bitchiness…I mean … feistiness. Hormones make women do crazy things! Why isn't THAT in any of the baby books? Loving and sweet one moment, crying hysterically the next. Thank God Rosalie and Bella were pregnant at the same time so Emmett and I could escape to my basement or his, beers in hand.

When we found out we were expecting twins, we came home from the ultrasound, parked our car, and went straight next door to tell Rose and Emmett first. My brother hugged me, slapping me hard on the back, teasing that I always had to one-up him. I took great pride in explaining that even my sperm was more superior to his. Not only had I manage to knock my wife up on our first try, but I knocked her up twice. Go me!

Joking aside, I was scared shitless. I figured I could handle one baby, especially with Bella by my side. But two … at the same time? All the money in the world couldn't buy me that much confidence. That night, the beers didn't cut it for me so Emmett hooked me up with a joint. Of course he didn't smoke, but I sure as hell did – first time in what felt like forever. That was the last time I felt relaxed. I put on a brave face for Bella though even though I was shitting bricks.

"Hey babies, I'm home." I called out as I walked into the house. Bella was standing in the kitchen, looking adorable with her round belly partially hidden under an apron, with pots and pans everywhere.

"Hi Daddy!"

Normally I loved hearing her call me that, but all I could focus on was my very pregnant, supposed-to-be-bed-ridden wife, standing in our kitchen cooking up a storm.

"What the hell are you doing, Bella?" I stormed over to her and tried to pull her away from the noodles and sauces in front of her. "This doesn't look like bed rest!"

"Edward, I'm almost done, relax!" she told me, pushing me aside, getting red sauce on my white dress shirt but I didn't care.

"Let me do this!" I looked at the mess on the counter, but I had no idea what Bella was concocting. "What is this?"

Bella laughed. "It's lasagna. I'm making one for us for dinner, two to freeze for when the babies come and one for Emmett and Rosalie." I rolled up my shirtsleeves to my elbows and asked what I could do to help. The next hour Bella and I chatted while we worked side by side, layering meat sauce, spinach, noodles and cheese in several baking dishes. After all that, Bella was too full to eat so I ended up having cereal for dinner and we froze another serving.

After our hard work, I rewarded Bella and I with a bath. The best thing about the tub - we could sit side by side or across from each other, which is how we were that night, Bella's swollen feet in my lap. I massaged them gently and she moaned, telling me how good it felt.

Damn it, that moan went straight to my groin. Because of her bleeding we had to be 'careful' with sex. The doctor hadn't told us to fully abstain - we just had to be careful, which was fine. I'm all about taking it easy and ravishing my wife in a slow torturous way but sometimes, like right then, I really just wanted to fuck her hard. And over the last week, Bella had been really uncomfortable, waddling around –and for fuck's sake please don't tell her I said she waddled – but I knew sex was the last thing on her mind. So I'd taken to giving her oral pleasure and then having lots of showers to take matters into my own hands. It just wasn't the same. Sigh.

As we talked, one of the babies would kick or hiccup, sending a ripple into the water. I loved watching Bella's stomach jump with the kicks and she said for the most part she enjoyed it too. Until one of them stomped on a vital organ and then, obviously, it was less fun. I leaned over and placed my hand on her belly

"How are you feeling?" I asked, smiling when baby A kicked my hand. We didn't want to know the sexes so we simply called them baby A and baby B. Baby A was on the lower left side and B was tucked under Bella's rib cage, unfortunately for her.

"I felt really good today. Energized actually. I was just so excited for Rose and Emmett. How are they? How's the baby?"

"Shoot, I took pictures - I forgot to show you. It's your fault for distracting me with cooking as soon as I walked in the door," I scolded. "Lily's cute, I guess. Babies all kind of look the same to me." I shrugged.

Bella argued against that. "No they don't! I bet our babies will look very different from theirs."

"They'd better, or you'd have some explaining to do." I teased and she splashed water at my face.

"Have you given any more thought to names? It's getting really close, you know," Bella said.

"Don't remind me!" I groaned. "Can't we just call them A and B forever?" Bella shook her head no. I thought it was worth a chance at least.

"Lily is named after Rosalie and Esme. Lillian is Rose's middle name and Anne is Esme's. And Emmalie is a combination of Emmett and Rosalie-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Lillian is Rosalie's middle name so both Emmalie and Lily are named after her? Egocentric much?" I laughed.

"I love both their girl's names. As I was saying, I like the idea of the combination name."

I cocked her an eyebrow. "Edwarda? Bellard?"

"You jackass. I'm trying to be serious here. So I was thinking of somehow combining 'Renee' and 'Esme' together if we have a girl. And I came up with Renesmee."

Before I could stop myself, I started laughing. Like really hard. Then Bella started crying. Yeah, I was a first class ass.

"Oh baby, don't cry. I'm sorry - I thought you were kidding." I cleared my throat. "Renesmee, huh?" I said it again trying it out and yup, it was still a stupid name.

"You hate it," Bella sniffed.

"Hate is a strong word." Bella raised her eyebrows at me. "I dislike it. I'm sorry! Ren-es-mee." I broke it up into syllables to see if that was any better and no, it wasn't. "Renesmee. Nessie. Kids could call her Nessie."

"No one will call her Nessie and if they do, I'll kick their ass." Bella folded her arms across her now very ample, double D chest.

Down, boy!

"How about we each get five passes that we can use to pass over a name we hate….I mean dislike." I suggested.

"Okay so you're passing on 'Renesmee'. Let's work on boys names first. What do you like?" Bella asked.

"Alberto."

Bella wrinkled her nose. "Too old fashioned."

I stuck my hand out to her. "Have we met? My name is Edward." Bella laughed.

"Yeah, but you rock that old name." She winked.

"Michael."

"Way too popular."

"Ronin."

Bella snorted. "Seriously? Like the movie?"

"Yes. I love that movie." What wasn't to love about a movie with guns, car chases and crashes?

"No."

"What about Regan then?" I offered.

"Like the ex President?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were Republican."

I shrugged. So what, it was a cool name. "Is that a no?" I asked.

"It's not a no, it's a pass" Bella laughed.

"Damien?"

Bella shook her head. "Haven't met a Damien I like yet." Being a teacher, Bella knew a lot of kids, half the names I was going to mention she'd pass on simply because she knew a kid by that name who was a brat.

"What names do you like then, Bella?"

"Tristan, Robert, Jesse." She paused to think of more and I quickly interrupted.

"Tristan is from Legends of the fall, so no. Robert is the name of that actor in that stupid movie you love-"

"No it's not," Bella pouted. "It was our waiter's name, remember?"

Of course I remembered - it cost me a small fortune to fly him out for our proposal and for our first anniversary dinner as well. That was the problem with me being so damn romantic all the time, I had to top myself.

"Robert's just too plain. And Jesse is too transgender people won't know if we have a boy or a girl. Pass on all three."

"Okay, let's skip on boys names, what about girl names?" Bella suggested as we got out of the bath. I wrapped her up in a large towel, which just barely wrapped around her. I silently thank God it still did fit or there would have been tears, no doubt.

"Girls names," I thought aloud as I wrapped the towel loosely around my hips and went to brush my teeth. I saw Bella ogle my 'Veritas lux mea' tattoo so I cocked her an eyebrow and smirked, causing her cheeks to flush pink. Six years together and I could still make her blush. I loved that.

"She would have to have a strong name so that boys won't want to mess with her. What about Chastity?" I suggested with my mouth full of toothpaste.

"Chastity?" Bella raised her eyebrows at me in the mirror as she brushed her own teeth. I spit and rinsed my mouth with water before answering her.

"Well if we have a girl, she's never having sex, as in EVER so I think it's a great name."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Speaking of chastity, you've been avoiding sex with me this past week. What gives?"

I shrugged. "The babies are so low and I don't want to hurt them or you," I explained.

"You could never hurt us." Bella tried to press herself up against my body to kiss me, but her belly got in the way. She pressed harder and managed with great effort to bring her lips to mine and I laughed at the effort she had to put into it.

"Damn, it's hard to be sexy with a big fat belly," she cursed, then tears welled up in her eyes. "That's it isn't it? You don't think I'm sexy anymore? You can't stand the thought of having sex with me!"

I looked at the swell of her breasts and the bulge of her belly and I vehemently disagreed. "You," I bent to kiss her lips, "are the sexiest," I disrobed her in one swift moment, "pregnant woman I have ever seen." I knelt in front of her naked body, placed my hands on either side of her belly and kissed her popped out belly button.

"Yeah, this is sexy," Bella scoffed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? The woman I love more than anything in this world is giving up her body and sacrificing her comfort for nine months to grow not one, but two babies for me. Sexiest. Thing. Ever. Trust me." I cocked her an eyebrow and she smiled down at me.

Normally, aka pre-pregnancy, I would have swept Bella off her feet and carted her off to our bedroom. No offence to Bella because she was doing me a great service by carrying my babies, but if I tried to lift her and that extra weight - almost fifty pounds - I probably would have put my back out. Thankfully, Bella spared me. She grabbed my hands, tugged me to my feet and out of the bathroom to our bedroom.

Bella sat on the edge of the bed and I stood in front of her. My towel was forgotten and her hands roamed from my pecs, down my abs and then, thank God, her mouth was on my cock, her tongue swirling around my very sensitive tip. When Bella took me completely into her mouth, I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, relishing the intense feelings she was bestowing upon me. Unfortunately, I could only let it continue for a few minutes before I was literally begging for her to cease.

"Stop, please."

She didn't listen and continued to torture me. Damn it, she was good, but wasn't that one of our wedding vows, to obey? "Shit, Bella, I can't take any more. Please, I don't want to finish this way."

Bella swirled her tongue wickedly around my head one last time before she spoke. "You're out of practice, Mr. Cullen."

I always liked a challenge, so I cocked her an eyebrow suggestively. "Get on the bed, Mrs. Cullen, on your hands and knees. Now."

Bella (awkwardly) crawled into position, pillows stuffed all around and under her stomach for support. I got into position behind her and my hands roamed up her smooth inner thighs, my fingers finding their way to her pussy where she was already wet for me.

"I just want you inside me," Bella quietly pleaded, but I ignored her, teasing for a few minutes, my fingers rubbing her clit exactly how I knew she loved. Right before she got her release, I slipped inside her with ease, burying myself in her warmth. I closed my eyes and we both moaned at the deep connection. Still worried about poking the babies in the forehead, or God forbid worse, I was extra careful, but Bella started rocking back and forth into me. It didn't take long for me to reach my peak.

"Come for me now, Bella."

And she did, thank God, because I was mere seconds behind her in my own orgasm. After we'd come down from our high and gotten cleaned up, we spooned in bed, my arm snaked around her waist, my hand resting on her belly.

"Was I too rough? Are you okay? No spotting or anything?" I asked with trepidation, but I felt Bella shake her head no.

"I'm fine. I think we lulled the babies to sleep, they are both quiet now."

I didn't tell her, but knowing that our sexual pleasure put our children to sleep kind of disturbed me. I made a mental note to move money into a separate account for future psychologist appointments for my kids.

"Ouch!" Bella exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked, quickly sitting up in bed, concerned that something was wrong.

"It's just a contraction."

"A contraction?" I jumped out of bed and quite literally ran around in circles. "Oh shit, we don't have a bag packed for you-"

"Edward."

I ignored Bella and continued to race around the room. "What should I pack for you? Where the hell is that damn suitcase?" I found it on the top shelf in the closet and began throwing random items into it.

"Edward." Bella spoke my name again.

Why the hell was she so calm about this? She was having contractions. Aren't I supposed to be timing them? But wait, she was having a c-section so was she supposed to go into labor? What the fuck? And wasn't it too early? She was only thirty-five weeks, we still had three weeks until the c-section was planned. And-

"EDWARD!"

Apparently all my jumbled thoughts had actually been spoken aloud so Bella had to yell my name to get my attention.

"What!" I stopped where I was, which happened to be in the middle of the room and Bella started laughing hysterically. I glared at her, wondering would could be so funny at a time like this, until I looked down and realized that, in my chaos, I'd attempted to get dressed and had pulled a t-shirt on as pants. Okay, maybe it was a little funny, but she was still in labor!

"Edward, it's only a Braxton Hick's contraction."

"What the fuck is that?" I asked in frustration. I thought I'd done a lot of reading and research, but apparently I hadn't done enough. I managed to step out of the t-shirt and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs instead.

"It's not a real contraction, it's my body's way of preparing for the babies," she explained.

"You said 'Ouch!' I thought it was the real thing."

"I said ouch because it kind of hurts. Come here, feel my belly, I'm having another one."

I went and sat on her side of the bed, my hands on her stomach. It was stretched to the max and rock hard. After about a minute, I could feel her tummy relax again.

"Have you had that happen before? Should I be worried?" I wondered. Bella reached over and ran her thumb over my furrowed brow in an attempt to calm me down.

"I'm fine. I've had it a few times, but this time was more intense that's for sure. There's no need to be worried. I'll mention it to my doctor at my next appointment, but from what I've read it's nothing to be concerned about." Bella patted my side of the bed. "Come back to bed."

I slid back under the covers lying on my back as Bella snuggled close to my side, her leg hitched over my thigh. Absentmindedly I rubbed up and down the contours of her calf. "Tomorrow, we need to pack your hospital bag," I told her as we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke up earlier than Bella as I usually did. This time, Bella was spooning behind me, her big belly nestled against the curve of my lower back. The babies took after me and were both awake – I could feel their gentle kicks against my spine. I didn't move, just enjoyed the playful jabs and pushes. How Bella could sleep with that going on was beyond me.

Although football season was over, I still had a job to do and my day ahead consisted of a breakfast meeting and an afternoon telephone conference so I forced myself out of bed. I grabbed a shower, tried and gave up on taming my hair, and dressed in a nice suit. I sauntered back to the bedroom to kiss Bella's forehead and rub the Buddha belly before I left.

The breakfast meeting went well, but the telephone conference was boring as hell. John from accounting was sitting across from me playing Angry Birds on his iPhone, throwing in an 'uh huh' for good measure every few minutes. The new intern whose name I'd forgotten was pretending to take notes, but I could see there were more doodles than anything else on her page. My assistant, Kate, was taking actual notes and would pass me a report across the table as necessary. It was in the middle of the conference when Bella sent me a text.

**My Wife: may need to have another round tonight, babies are especially active right now**

I knew Kate would alert me to anything important in the meeting so I tuned the conference out for a few minutes and entertained the idea of a little sexting with my wife.

**Edward: another round huh?**

**My Wife: yes and please**

**Edward: I can't wait until after those babies come**

**My Wife: oh really? Why is that?**

**Edward: I've been gentle for far too long now**

**My wife: tell me exactly what your plans are**.

I looked around the table and everyone was still occupied. Smirking, I sent off another message.

**Edward: I think I want to tie you up again. Work my tongue over every inch of your gorgeous body and then …**

"What are your thoughts on that Edward?" Mr. Fishman's voice asked me through the speaker before I could send off my text. I glanced up from my Blackberry screen and feigned that I was thinking about an appropriate response. Across from me Kate subtly gave me the thumbs up and nodded her head.

"I agree, Mr. Fishman. That would be the best way to proceed in this situation." I mouthed a 'thank you' to Kate and she smiled at me. As soon as Fishman began to drone on again, I picked up my phone and saw another text from Bella.

**My Wife: I'm waiting…**

Impatient little minx she was. I went back to my message.

**Edward: I think I want to tie you up again. Work my tongue over every inch of your gorgeous body and then lick and nibble your clit until you are hoarse from screaming my name.**

**My Wife: Fuck. Me. Sideways.**

**Edward: Oh not yet, my dear**

**My Wife: oh please!**

God, I loved that I could make her beg just from my words. I chuckled to myself, but when I noticed pairs of eyes around the table staring at me, I had to cover up my laughter with a cough and took a sip of water and quietly apologized.

**Edward: After I worship your body, I was thinking of trying out a new toy…**

**My Wife: Oh good Lord!**

**Edward: and then only, then, will I fuck you into next week to finish us both off**

Speaking of finishing, the conference call was wrapping up.

**Edward: sorry to leave it there, love, gotta go, something here needs my attention**

**My Wife: I need your attention! You are a fucking tease! **

Around the conference table we all stood, stretched, and gathered our things. I thanked Kate again for her help during my mental absence and informed her I was taking the rest of the afternoon off. She gave me a knowing nod and told me to enjoy my day. I took the stairs down to the parking garage, got behind the wheel of the BMW and made my way back home to my wife, with plans to re-enact at least a part of my text messages.

****Next up, those babies have to come out! I hope you'll join me for the final instalment of this story. A reader (EdwardAnthonyMasenCullenJr) asked for an outtake and I'm trying to work on something just for you.**

**Again, thanks for reading and I'd love to hear from you so please leave me some love!**

**Guesses on what they have? Two boys? Two girls? Boy and Girl? Names? hhmmmmmmm**

**Until the delivery room...**


	30. Chapter 29 The Final Chapter sniff

**Well, my friends, our happy couple is about to have their babies. I debated on the sex of the twins, wrote as boy/boy, boy/girl, and girl/girl and reader DarkNightShadow2012 solidified my decision in a review (thank you!) Shout out to my sister, Laurie, for helping with the names!  
><strong>

**Huge THANK YOU to my beta for everything. Love-Tart, you are awesome! Thanks for thinking of the small details I didn't.**

**So many have put this as a favorite story - THANK YOU! Please review as well! **

**Chapter 29**

"I swear, I'm going to boil these poor babies, I just know it!" Bella complained two weeks later as she fanned herself like crazy.

We were sitting on my parent's deck and the late June heat was pleasant for the rest of us, but excruciating for a woman pregnant with twins, apparently. Alice and Jasper were home from Italy and we were having a family bar-b-que at my parent's house to celebrate their homecoming and the birth of Lily. My mom was in her glory having everyone together again. She was playing hostess, flitting around the kitchen with Rosalie and Alice, making an assortment of appetizers, salads and kabobs. There are several things Cullen's do well, among them eating, which quite possibly ranks number one.

Emmett, Jasper, Bella, my dad, and I were lounging on the back patio. Tiny Lily was oblivious to the heat, fast asleep in a pink and green striped sleeper, cradled in my dad's arms. Jacob, Vanessa and Emmalie were splashing around the shoreline, Emma's squeals of delight making me smile.

"I'll go get you a glass of ice water," I told Bella. Getting up, I kissed the top of her head and she smiled her thanks at me.

"Grab me a beer while you're up," Emmett told me.

"Me too," echoed Jasper.

"Iced tea with lemon for me," my dad asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Would there be anything other requests?" I asked sarcastically as Jacob and Vanessa walked back to the deck, Emmalie perched on Jacob's broad shoulders.

"Beer us up," Jake asked and Vanessa nodded her agreement.

"How about you, little miss? Would you like a juice box?" I addressed Emmalie.

"She'll just have some of my beer, won't you, lovie?" Jacob teased.

"Yeah right, Uncle Jacob, my daddy would kick your butt!" Emmalie announced, her ponytail swaying side to side as she shook her head no; Emmett wholeheartedly agreed.

"One juice box coming up, then," I told her as I headed inside.

In the kitchen, the girls were busy chopping vegetables for the shishkabobs, chatting away as they did. I stole a chunk of red pepper from my mom's cutting board and popped it in my mouth before she could swat my hand away. I found a serving tray, got the drinks ready for everyone, and brought them back outside.

"So next Thursday is your c-section, right? Are you guys ready?" Vanessa asked. Bella shrugged as I handed over her drink and passed out the rest, then scooped Emmalie onto my lap for a cuddle while she had her juice box.

"I guess so. The bag's been packed for a few weeks now and the room's ready." Bella rubbed her protruding belly with both hands. "I'm definitely ready! Seriously, can I get any bigger?"

I glared at Jasper, stopping him from opening his mouth and saying anything that would make Bella cry. Emmett, having been through it twice before, assured Bella she looked great and not large at all.

Truthfully, I doubted she could get any bigger; she was massive, but if she ever asks if I called her that, I will absolutely deny it. Through it all, Bella had been a real trooper – rarely complaining, enduring kicks and punches to her spleen and other vital organs. Not to mention the off and on bleeding once again and, at thirty-seven weeks pregnant, her morning sickness had returned with a vengeance.

Both Alice and Rosalie were released from kitchen duty and came to join us on the deck. Rose sat beside Bella while Alice stole Lily from Dad and sat down beside Jasper. The two of them smiled at each other then down at sweet Lily. Jasper stroked her fuzzy, blond head, whispering sweetly as she slept peacefully. Observing them, I had a feeling that sooner, rather than later, Alice and Jazz would be taking the pregnancy plunge as well.

Jacob and my dad starting talking shop and Emmett, Jasper, and I joined in. My dad had recently bought a 1956 Mercedes-Benz 300SL Gullwing Coupe and Jacob was itching to get his hands on it.

"Carlisle, that car is one of the most memorable coupes of the fifties," Jacob was telling him, excitement in his voice. "It was the first true sports car to be developed by Daimler-Benz after the war."

My dad shrugged. "If you say so, Jacob. I bought it because it was a good price."

Emmett laughed. "Yeah right! You bought it because Dr. Demetri has a new vintage car and in true Cullen fashion, you had to one up him - just like Edward and the twins one upping me." The smirk on my dad's face told the truth.

As we continued to chat about the car, the girls had tuned us out, starting their own conversation and I eavesdropped.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked. "I know how awful those last few weeks can be."

"I've been feeling pretty good. I do get winded easily and the middle of the night Charlie horses, oh my God - they are horrible!" Bella winced at the memory and Rosalie agreed that they were painful.

"And today the Braxton Hicks are coming regularly."

"How regular?" My ears picked up the concern in Rosalie's voice.

"Well, I've had about five in the last hour, one right now actually."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows and placed her hand on the protruding belly, rubbing in a large circle.

"Keep an eye on them, you could be in the early stages of labor."

Bella immediately shushed her, glancing in my direction. She lowered her voice, but I could read her lips.

"Shh! Don't let Edward know that. He gets freaky about any little symptom."

No I didn't…well maybe I did… a little. I made a mental note of the time, just in case.

Rosalie shrugged. "Maybe it's nothing. Keep me in the loop okay?" Bella nodded and Rosalie continued. "Have you given any more thoughts to names?"

"Well, I really wanted to a combination name like you did with Emmalie –"

Rosalie snorted. "What like Edwarda or Bellard?" I snickered quietly, amused that Rosalie had come up with the same combo names that I had. That girl was awesome.

"God, you're like Edward in a woman's body!" Bella laughed and at that point I couldn't help myself and I joined their conversation.

"Go on, Bella, tell her your name of choice for a girl," I urged and my wife glared at me.

"Fine. I thought about combining Renee and Esme and came up with something I think is unique and beautiful. Shut it, Edward," Bella snapped at me when I started laughing and I half-heartedly apologized. "Anyways, I came up with Renesmee."

Not one for tact, Rosalie snorted and laughed – harder than I had. She carried on so long that I actually cleared my throat to get her attention. Rose settled down and wiped the tears from her eyes looking at Bella and then me. I pursed my lips, raised my eyebrows and stroked my chin to make it look like it was a name I was considering.

"Oh God, Bella, I'm so sorry. That was horrible of me! Renesmee, huh? It's, uh, certainly very….interesting." Rosalie nodded her head like she too was considering it, but I knew her well enough to know that she also hated the name.

In a huff, Bella attempted to stand up to storm away from us, but her weight and girth had her stuck to the chair. If the situation been another time, we would have laughed together, but I knew better. Emmett, the dumb ass, chuckled at the sight and Bella's glare was lethal. I offered my hand to help her up, but she slapped it away. She did manage to get out of the chair without assistance, stomping off into the house. I sighed, lifted Emmalie off my lap, and went to follow her.

"Edward, I feel so bad! Let me go talk to her!" Rosalie offered, but Carlisle intervened.

"Trust me, leave her be. Pregnant women are very emotional-"

Before he could finish, Rose interrupted.

"I wasn't!" she protested and Emmett let out a loud "HA!" If Emmalie wasn't around, I was pretty sure Emmett would have been down to just one testicle.

Ten minutes later, mom and Bella came back onto the patio, Bella's face was tear strained and my mom scolded us with her eyes before she took a seat beside my dad. Rosalie and I both stood up to greet them and I whispered an apology in Bella's ear. It sure felt like I was doing an awful lot of apologizing lately.

Bella sniffled quietly before she spoke to Rose. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I guess I'm a little emotional."

"I'm sorry too, sweetie. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I guess Renesmee isn't my style," Rosalie apologized.

"Ouch!" Bella exclaimed. I was surprised by Bella's outburst as it was unusual for her to harbor bad feelings and I could tell Rosalie was a little surprised too.

"God, I'm so sorry, Bella!" Rosalie fought back the tears. In six plus years, I had never seen the two best friends fight before and I stood there awkwardly, staring down at my feet.

"No, really, I mean OUCH! I'm pretty sure that wasn't a –fuck- Braxton Hicks!" Bella clutched her hands around her swollen stomach, a pained look on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked, glancing over at Rosalie with confusion.

"Pain….fuck….. right here, " Bella pointed with her finger to her lower abdomen and collapsed, her body a dead weight in my arms. That kind of pain couldn't be normal for labor, I was sure of it. Thankfully she was still conscious, but the moans escaping her mouth were agonizing to hear.

"BELLA!" I screamed. "Dad! Help me!" Thank God, he was at my side inhumanly fast and kept his cool because I was about to lose my shit.

"Emmett, get my phone, call the hospital - speed dial two. Tell them we are bringing in Bella thirty-seven weeks pregnant with twins, with possible placenta abruption. Jacob, get your truck out front, you're driving." Both Emmett and Jacob sprung into action immediately. I noticed with relief that Vanessa had taken Emmalie into the house so she wouldn't be frightened by what was going on.

Carlisle turned to Bella next. "What are you feeling, Bella? What kind of pain – stabbing or waves like a contraction?"

Bella had her eyes closed tight, the obvious pain she was in was written all over her face, and I felt so completely helpless. She answered my dad with labored breaths.

"Stabbing pain, really low….. oooooohhhhhhh!" She moaned then opened her eyes, staring intently at dad. "Carlisle, please don't let anything happen to my babies, please Carlisle, please!"

"I'll do everything I can, sweetheart. We need to get you to the hospital. Jasper, help Edward and I get Bella into Jake's truck now," he instructed and we carried Bella like an injured soldier out to the waiting Pathfinder. As we were getting her situated in the back seat, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice, who was still holding Lily, lined the driveway, concern etched on their faces. Emmett, also worried, passed my dad his phone telling him the ER doctors would be waiting for us.

"Esme," Bella spoke quietly and held out her hand for my mom. Mom went to her side, kneeling by the back passenger door clutching Bella's hand, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm sorry for ruining your bar-b-que." Of course, only Bella would apologize at a time like that.

"Don't worry about it, honey." She smiled at her.

After a chorus of 'I love yous', Bella was buckled safely into the back of Jacob's Pathfinder**. **Carlisle insisted on being in the backseat to keep a close eye on her vitals and as much as it killed me to not be right beside her, I knew to trust my father. Jacob sped away and I sat backwards in my seat, my hand resting on Bella's knee. She smiled at me weakly, but closed her eyes after a few moments.

I could see that my dad's disposition had change from father-in-law to medical practitioner. He held Bella's wrist, checking her pulse and spoke quietly to her in a low tone. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but Bella nodded her head and I was so thankful that he was reassuring her and keeping her calm.

Myself, I was a fucking wreck; I have no idea how I managed to continue breathing. In that moment, all that mattered to me was sitting in the back seat. If something happened to the babies or, God forbid Bella, I didn't know what I would do. Shaking my head momentarily dispelled the worst-case scenarios and I looked at my wife. Her eyes were squeezed closed and she was taking deep breaths, beads of sweat had formed on her brow. She was so pale; my usually strong Bella looked so fragile. Seeing her like that physically pained me - my heart felt like it had been ripped from my chest.

Watching my father, I knew it was serious by the graveness in his face. We made eye contact and I spoke volumes to him with mine, silently pleading with him to keep my wife and children safe. Dad frowned slightly and nodded once, then turned his attention back to Bella, murmuring to her again.

Jacob drove like a bat out of hell and we arrived at the hospital in less than ten minutes. When we pulled up to the emergency entrance, there was a team of doctors and nurses waiting for us; they very quickly got Bella onto a stretcher and into the ER. My father spoke briefly with the surgeon before I found myself suddenly dressed in blue paper hospital scrubs, booties and hat being pushed toward the operating room. I later found out that because it was an emergency section I shouldn't have been permitted in but because I was Dr. Cullen's son, they made an exception. I'd be forever grateful.

I stopped just outside the operating room, noticing that my dad was still in his regular clothes.

"Dad? Aren't you coming in?"

He shook his head. "No, Edward. I'm leaving this up to them, babies are not my expertise." He pulled me into a tight hug. "She's in the best of hands. Get in there – Bella needs you." I nodded and started into the operating room, but turned before the door closed.

"Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome, son."

As I entered the operating room, I realized that not once had my father told me things were going to be okay and that really made my stomach churn. But for Bella, I had to put on a brave face.

The OR was lit up with bright, florescent lights. Bella's torso was hidden behind a screen, leaving only her head and arms exposed. There were at least sixteen doctors and nurses in that room and I found out later that each baby had a team of specialists and the rest were surgeons, nurses and a couple of interns. The room was busy, but not at all chaotic - everyone had a job to do and was doing it. There was no idle chatter, no banging of equipment, and the room was oddly quiet except for the faint beeping of machines. I overheard the surgeon my father had spoken to comment that Bella may have a partial placental abruption. I had no idea what the hell that meant but it couldn't be good.

A nurse smiled at my meekly and instructed me to sit on a stool by Bella's head.

"Hi," I said softly as I sat down; I stroked her forehead with my thumb.

"Hi, baby. Are you okay?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes fixated on mine.

Was I okay? No, I wasn't okay. I was worried to death and wanted to throw up the bile from the pit of my stomach.

"I'm fine," I lied. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't care what happens to me, I just need those little ones safe."

"Everything's going to be just fine, Bella." I honestly had no idea if I spoke the truth or not, but I wanted to reassure her, even if it was false hope.

"Edward, if anything happens to me-"

"Ssshhh, Bella," I shushed her by putting my finger over her mouth - I simply couldn't go there. Bella pursed her lips, kissing my finger and continued speaking while I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"No, I have to say this. If anything happens to me, love our children like you love me."

I shook my head, tears stinging my eyes. I couldn't bear to hear any more.

"Promise me, Edward. Promise me you will love them like that."

Hearing my wife beg me was gut wrenching and I couldn't stop the tears that streamed down my face.

"Please, Edward," Bella pleaded again, her voice hoarse, but determined. I brushed away my tears with the back of my hand and nodded.

"I promise," I told her quietly. "Stay strong sweetheart, you're not going anywhere. Not for a very long time. God, I love you, Bella." I wasn't ashamed of the tears that were falling.

"I love you too, forever," she whispered. I tipped my head so our foreheads were touching. My tears fell on her cheeks, mixing together with hers. There were no other words between us - there was nothing more to say. I wasn't a religious man, but in that operating room I poured my heart out to God, silently begging him to keep all that was sacred to me safe.

I repeated my prayer over and over again. My thoughts were interrupted a few minutes later when one of the doctor's told Bella she was going to feel some pressure. We didn't bother acknowledging him, our heads were still touching, our eyes locked on each other.

What happened next may have been the most defining moment of my life. Bella and I heard the faint whimper of a baby, not just any baby – OUR baby. In that instant, I catapulted from Edward Cullen – son, brother, husband, to Edward Cullen - father.

"Congratulations, you have a son!" the doctor announced.

We got the briefest of glimpse of him before he was quickly shuttled over to a team of pediatric doctors who checked him over. He was quiet and so fucking small. They put an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth as they poked and prodded at the same time. After a few heart-stopping moments, one of the specialists called over to us, telling us he was small, but had good vitals. Both Bella and I had our heads turned in his direction, straining to get another look of him, but we collectively released our breath when we heard he was okay.

We had a son! But it wasn't over - there another baby to deliver. The doctors told us the second twin was wedged high under Bella's rib cage and to be patient. It took another agonizing four minutes before we heard the loud shriek of baby number two.

"It's another boy!" the doctor announced. The nurse who was keeping an eye on Bella's vital signs made eye contact with me.

"Congratulations, Daddy!" She said her voice full of enthusiasm.

Daddy. Holy shit! That sounded like a whole lot more responsibility than 'father'.

When I looked down at Bella, her eyes were closed and she was extremely still. If it weren't for the tears that were streaming down her face I would have thought the worst. When she opened her eyes and smiled at me, joy radiated from her. Those dark chocolate brown eyes sparkled like I'd never seen before.

"Edward, they're okay! Our babies are here, we have two sons!" she cried happily. If I hadn't been there to see it, I never would have believed it. They were safe and Bella was okay; I closed my eyes and silently thanked God for being in the operating room that day.

The surgeon my father had spoken to came over to talk to us a little while later. He explained that Bella had indeed suffered a partial placenta abruption – stage one - which was good. It meant no long-term effects for another pregnancy; no harm to the babies or Bella. The doctor informed us the c-section was successful and they would be finished up soon without any further complications.

"You're were very lucky that Dr. Cullen recognized the signs and called to give us the heads up," he told us before patting me on the back in manly congratulations and went back to assisting with stitching up Bella.

Next a nurse came over and told us that she was taking photos with a digital camera they kept in the OR so we'd have some pictures of the newborns. Bella and I thanked her, realizing we'd been in such a state that bringing in a camera was the last thing we were thinking of.

It felt like a long time before we were able to see them up close. Because they were premature, they were being checked out thoroughly, which we certainly weren't going to complain about. Doctors and nurses alike reassured us that they were both doing well and a good size for being twins and premature. Finally, my eldest was swaddled in a blue blanket and a nurse brought him over to where we were, offering me the tiny little bundle. I looked at her apprehensively, but she smiled and nodded and placed him in my arms. She told us he weighed five pounds even, but honestly, it felt like the weight of the world in my arms.

He was peaceful and serene, fast asleep in his little cocoon. I couldn't get over how everything about him was so tiny; his ears, his nose and lips. Bella and I gawked at the perfect little boy in silence, taking it all in. I felt numb, but more alive than I ever had before, if that even makes sense. Bella reached up and stroked his cheek and then pulled the blanket away to reveal his teeny tiny fingers and toes. I smiled when I saw her lips moving as she counted.

"He's perfect, isn't he?" I noted.

"He certainly is. God, he looks just like you." Bella looked up at me, a smile on her lips.

"Really?" I cocked her one eyebrow in question. "Because he kind of looks like any other baby to me, all wrinkled and old-man like. Wait a sec, are you saying I'm wrinkled and look like an old man?" I teased.

"Oh Edward!" Bella laughed. "Look at the shape of his eyes and his lips they are identical to yours, just on a much smaller scale."

As she replied, Bella peeled off his little hat and we both started to laugh. Any doubts I had diminished as soon as I saw little boy Cullen's dark coppery hair sticking up in a crazed way. I ran my hand over his head in an attempt to flatten it down, but it sprung right back up again.

"Poor kid," I laughed. "Is he too young for hair gel?"

"You know it won't help! He's going to have to learn to deal with it. Besides, in thirty years his girlfriend is really going to love it," Bella winked.

"Mr. Cullen, do you have room in your arms for one more?" The nurse asked, holding out another blue bundle for me, this one with a white hat. I shifted my oldest son to my left arm and she placed the next baby into the crook of my right. Although in unfamiliar territory, holding my children like that felt….right. Unlike his brother, this one was definitely awake and was still testing out his lungs.

Bella reached over and brushed her fingers lightly across his cheek.

"Hush, my son. Mommy's right here, it's okay, don't cry," she cooed quietly. As soon as he heard Bella's voice, the baby stopped crying and settled into my arms nicely, blinking a few times as he looked at me in bewilderment. He came with his own perfect features, looking different from his brother. Once again, Bella unwrapped the blanket and counted fingers and toes. As she was wrapping him back up, the baby grasped onto his mommy's finger instinctively, holding on for dear life, his tiny hand a fraction of the size of Bella's. The sight made tears sting my eyes. Damn it, I'd been a father for less than an hour and I was already soft.

"I hope he has a better head of hair than his brother," I joked as Bella took off the little hat. He had much less hair than his counterpart, but it looked to be more like Bella's - chestnut brown with a bit of a curl to it. He started wailing again and I awkwardly jiggled him in my arms. Over the screaming, Bella asked how much he weighed and we were told he was four pounds ten ounces. What he lacked in weight, he most certainly made up in lung capacity. Not sure what else to do to calm him, I softly started singing the first song that came to mind.

"Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound. I know they're watching, they're watching. All the commotion, the kiddie like play, has people talking, talking. You, your—"

"Edward," Bella warned. "You're going to have to learn some more age appropriate songs."

"Well, it worked didn't it? It's not my fault the kid has a thing for the Kings of Leon." I smirked at my wife then smiled at my boys in my arms, both quiet once again, lulled by the opening verse of 'Sex on Fire'. Damn, they were my kids.

"Have you chosen names already?" The nurse asked and Bella and I exchanged looks.

"I know you want a combination name, but Bellard isn't working for me." I laughed. "I was thinking we could incorporate some of our more memorable experiences together."

Bella looked interested. "Like?"

"Well, our first date was at Brown's."

Bella's laughter filled the room. "You want to name one of our sons Brown?" she questioned. "And you made fun of Renesme!"

"Touche. No to 'Brown' then. Well, we drove up to Vancouver once upon a time and I know how much you love Stanley Park."

"Hmmmm, Stanley." Bella scrunched up her nose as she tried it out. "It's kind of formal and old fashioned. Not that there's anything wrong with old fashioned," she winked at me. "What about Parker? Parker Stanley? It's kind of cheesy, but I like it."

"I think I like that too - Parker Stanley. What do you say little man? Can we call you Parker?" I directed my question to the bundle in my left arm and he sighed heavily in his sleep. "We'll take that as a yes. Now what about this little man?" I looked down at my second born son. "What about Kai in honor of our wedding in Hawaii?"

"Love it! We have to work our Cabo trip in somehow, too." Bella looked thoughtful for a moment, then a smile spread across her face.

"How about Lucas – for Cabo San Lucas – Kai Lucas?" she proposed

"You're a genius, and I love it," I told her sincerely.

Bella reached over and drew her hand down the side of Kai's cheek and he turned his head toward her, opening his eyes briefly. "Hello Kai Lucas, I'm your mama," Bella whispered as his eyes fluttered closed again.

The nurses told us it was time for the babies to go with the medical team for further evaluation. Bella and I took turns kissing Parker and Kai and I reluctantly handed them back. Although they hadn't been on this earth for very long, they had already stolen my heart and it pained me to have them leave my sight. The nurses assured me my sons would be well taken care of, but that didn't stop me from threatening to have them all fired if anything happened to them. Bella nervously giggled, telling them I was kidding, but my glaring look assured them I wasn't.

With her surgery finished, Bella was wheeled over to recovery. Before we parted, I kissed her lips, lingering long enough to cause the waiting doctor to clear his throat loudly.

"You did great Bella. Thank you for our babies. I love you," I told her after we parted lips.

Bella told me she loved me too as I watched her gurney be wheeled down the hallway. When she was out of sight I went back to the waiting room, empty-handed, but with a full heart.

When I got there, my dad and Jacob were both still there, along with the rest of my family awaiting word. They all stood up as I entered the room, rushing over to me. My father looked extremely worried – I guess because he was the only one who really understood the gravity of the situation, probably better than I did.

"Everyone is fine." I told the group as I hugged my parents first. "I have two sons," I announced, still with some disbelief that what had just transpired was real.

"How's Bella?" Rosalie asked as we shared a hug, careful of Lily who was asleep in her arms. I kissed the little one before I continued.

"She's doing great." I told her. "It was placenta abruption like you thought, Dad, but Bella and the babies are good."

Alice could hardly contain herself. "Did you decide on names?" She bounced up and down on her toes as she asked.

"Not yet," I lied, wanting Bella to be the one to announce the names. "I can tell you that my oldest son weighed five pounds. Bella says he looks just like me, but the only resemblance I can see is the hair – sticks up all over the place." I laughed.

"Poor kid!" Emmett laughed. "Let's hope he doesn't have your temper to go along with that hair!"

"He's actually really chill, hasn't cried yet. My second child, on the other hand, he's got some lungs! I think he's going to be a handful."

"It's called payback, my son," Esme laughed and Carlisle agreed. Oddly enough, Emmett and Rosalie didn't look thrilled with what could be coming their way in a few years with their two daughters.

While we were in surgery, my mom had called Renee and Charlie. I excused myself from the group, walking outside to call Renee and Charlie to give them an update, telling them the boys had arrived safely and were perfect and beautiful, just like their daughter. When I told Renee their names, I had to sit down on the bench because the reality hit me hard. I was a father – I had two little boys that were my responsibility now. Holy fucking shit!

Finally, we were told Bella had been moved to a private room and were allowed to go visit her. The nurses laughed as we all crowded into the space, as did Bella who was sitting up in bed.

"Has mom had a chance to hold her babies yet?" The nurse asked and Bella shook her head no. I helped the nurse prop a pillow under each of her arms and then I lifted one baby from the bassinet and placed him in the crook of her arm, then did the same with baby number two. I settled myself on the bed beside her, my arm around her shoulders and admired the two perfect sleeping angels in her arms.

"Did you tell everyone the names?" Bella asked.

"You jerk! You said you hadn't chosen names yet!" Alice complained, her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"I wanted Bella to tell you, she did all the work," I explained as I smiled proudly at my wife as she made the introductions.

"I'd like you all to meet Parker Stanley and Kai Lucas."

"Which is which?" Emmett asked and honestly, I didn't know since they had their hats covering their hair. I looked to Bella for help..

"The one with the blue hat is Parker; the white hat is Kai," she explained.

"Just don't ever take off their hats!" I half-joked.

"The twins aren't identical. It's easy to tell them apart. Parker has Edward's crazy mop." She took off his hat and the bronze-brown tuffs were certainly reminiscent of my own and everyone laughed. Poor kid. "And Kai, has darker hair with more of a curl to it." As Bella removed his hat, Kai protested with a loud cry.

"And Kai's the one with the good lungs, apparently," Alice noted. He quieted down when Bella put his hat back on and shushed him lovingly.

The babies were passed around so everyone could have a chance to snuggle them but when they started a hungry wail, they made a hasty retreat so Bella could nurse them in private.

I saw everyone out as Bella had help from the nurses in attempting to feed them at the same time.

"You did well, I'm proud of you," Mom told me as she hugged me goodbye. "I know you'll make a good father because you are a good son." She wiped away tears as she moved aside for my father to have a word with me.

"Congratulations, Edward." My father shook my hand as he continued speaking. "When Emmett was born, my father gave me the best advice and I've always remembered his words. I shared them with Emmett when Emmalie was born and I'm going to repeat it for you. Grandpa told me the most important thing a father can do for his children is to love their mother, and the most important thing a mother can do for her children is to love their father. Always remember that." He pulled me into a hug and whispered that he loved me. I had to fight back my own tears as I thanked him.

As I walked back into Bella's room, the nurses stepped out. For the first time it was just our little family of four and I stopped where I was to take in the moment. My Bella, the cute, drunk girl from Brown's, the woman who held my heart in her hands, was now a mother, cradling my two sons in her arms. She was sitting up in bed, her dark hair pulled back, leaving her creamy shoulders bare. Both of my boys were latched onto her, nursing quietly, her breasts enormous compared to their tiny heads. That vision in itself was beautiful, but more so was the look on Bella's face.

There was a small smile on her lips as she stared down at the products of our love. She looked more than happy - her face radiated pure joy. When she looked at me, Bella's warm chocolate eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Hi, Daddy."

In our years together, I'd heard Bella call me many names – some good; some bad – but hearing her call me 'daddy' as she nursed my boys ranked up there as number one. I crossed the room to her in a few short glides and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. With a light touch, I rubbed Parker's little head, his hair so soft under my fingertips then gently touched Kai's cheek.

"God, Bella, they are perfect. I am so proud of you. Thank you for them, thank you." The tears stung as I raised my eyes to meet hers.

"No need to thank me - we made them together." Bella smiled at me. "Two more little Cullen boys on this planet, I hope the world is ready," she said with a laugh.

"What could be better than two more of me?" I teased.

Leaning over, I gave the mother of my children a tender kiss on the lips. She responded favorably, deepening the kiss, and our tongues melded together as easily as they always had. Soon enough, I felt the familiar stirring in my groin and had to pull away. Could it get any more inappropriate than a boner in front of my boys?

"Sorry," Bella whispered against my lips as I roughly adjusted myself in my jeans.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I got carried away. Seeing you like this is pretty fucking sexy." I moved back and settled myself against the pillows. I looked down the valley of Bella's breasts, our boys still latched on, and felt indescribable love.

"Seriously, Bella, as I love you, I promise to love these boys. And I will teach them to be honorable men and to always respect women."

"I know you will. What better example than the man you are right now."

We sat there quietly; Bella and I watching our sons nurse. After they finished nursing, we each took one to snuggle, their tiny bodies curled up in the crook of our arms. We didn't sleep that night, well, the babies did - Bella and I were too pumped full of a mixture of adrenaline and love to get any real rest. That night was the first of many of our family of four. After we took the babies home from the hospital, I still helped with the middle of the night feedings. Sometimes Bella would nurse them and I would sit up in bed with her and we'd talk and re-connect. Or I'd get one to burp, change, swaddle and rock back to sleep. Sometimes, Bella would have pumped milk and I'd sit in the nursery with one or both and let her catch up on her sleep. Obviously, there were times when I pretended to be sleeping so that I didn't have to get up with them at all. I'm sure Bella knew I was faking, but not once did she complain. She loved our sons and thoroughly enjoyed the special bond she had with them.

One afternoon about three years later, we had the whole family over at our house for a summer bar-b-que. Sitting on the back porch, we watched the children playing together. Rosalie's little mini me Emmalie was bossing the little ones around. Alice and Jasper's oldest, thirteen month old Jace, was toddling around the grass, following Emmalie. Parker, with his crazy, untamed hair, was in the corner of the yard playing quietly by himself and Lily was screeching dramatically because Kai, the little devil, had thrown grass at her head.

Bella and I did rock, paper, scissors to determine whose turn it was to discipline Kai and I won. Bella sighed as she went down to him, telling me it was my turn next. With Kai, there was always a next time.

Alice and Jasper laughed as they lounged together on one of the rattan sofas, six week old Stella asleep in Alice's arm. They'd wasted no time in having their kids close together.

"As opposite as twins can get, hey?" Alice noted. It was true, Parker was an old soul – shy and quiet, often off in his own little world, where as Kai was inquisitive and rebellious.

I shook my head as Kai stomped his feet in protest to whatever Bella was telling him and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

Jacob laughed aloud at Kai's tantrum. "Dude, I've totally seen that face before," he said to me and I gave him the finger.

"I wouldn't laugh too hard, Jake, your time is coming. Sorry, Vanessa," I meekly apologized to his wife who was due any day with a little boy of their own.

"I can only imagine the trouble he got into when he was young." Vanessa laughed.

"When he was young? It wasn't that long ago that those two were both as stubborn as Kai," Rosalie commented, gesturing to Jacob and I.

Through it all, our parents remained quiet, smiles on their faces. They adored every minute of our playful banter and each of their grandchildren. They loved Emmalie's bossiness, Lily's theatrics, Parker's bashfulness and Kai's unruliness. The found joy in Jace's awkwardness and Stella's newness, and I knew they would welcome Seth Levi Black into our family circle as well, whenever he decided to arrive.

"He may look like me, but that boy is all you, Edward Cullen, through and through," Bella sighed as she walked up the steps.

"Let's just hope this next one is a girl then," I winked at her.

Rosalie picked up on my comment first. "You – you're pregnant again?"

Bella nodded and I grinned proudly.

"I am. I'm about thirteen weeks now, due in early March." Rosalie screeched loudly - there was no doubt who Lily got her shrieking abilities from.

There were hugs and kisses and congratulations all around. Eight year old Emmalie heard the commotion and skipped across the yard to join us on the deck.

"Mom, did you tell them?" She asked excitedly, clapping her hands together.

Rosalie and Bella looked at each other as Bella pointed a finger expectantly at her best friend and Rose nodded.

"Due in late January. We wanted to wait until I was far enough along, in case, you know." Rosalie smiled sheepishly as she rubbed her stomach.

"Huh, I thought you were just getting fat," Jasper teased.

"Even pregnant I can kick your ass, brother," Rose threatened. "Anyways, we had an ultrasound last week and it's a healthy little…."

"Girl!" Emmalie shouted.

"Lord help me!" Emmett laughed.

The rest of the afternoon progressed in a celebratory fashion with the knowledge of more babies joining our family in the New Year. It was hard to believe that less than ten years before we were strangers. Now, Bella was my wife, I had my boys and another baby on the way. Life was good.

My wife and kids were my whole life. Parker with his green eyes and bronze hair was a replica of myself but his personality was all Bella. He was sweet and kind-hearted, very meticulous in his thinking. Although Kai favored Bella with his wavy, chestnut hair and big brown eyes, he was just like I was as a teenager - impulsive and reckless. But he had a kind heart like his brother, he just needed Parker around to keep him on the right path, kind of like I needed Bella to keep me in line. I couldn't help but to wonder if our next baby would be a boy or a girl? Boys were all I knew but I would love to give Bella a baby girl that I know she desired. Emmett said it best when he told me to wish for another boy.

"Edward," he told me with his arm slung around my shoulder. "With a boy, you have one penis to worry about, with girls, you have hundreds to contend with. I will have three girls, brother, that's THOUSANDS of dicks I have to worry about! Pray for a boy!" Believe me, after that, I was praying for a boy.

Later that night, after everyone had gone home and the boys were fast asleep tucked into their beds, I crawled into mine, the sheets crisp and cool against my skin. The early stages of pregnancy tired Bella out and she was almost asleep already, curled up on her side. My hand ghosted up her hip and stopped on the life that was growing within her belly. In her drowsy state Bella rolled over as I lay down on my back, her head rested in the crook of my arm as she snuggled up to my side, scissoring her legs with mine. Our fingers intertwined comfortably and rested on my bare chest, my other hand wrapped around her shoulder.

As we lay like that together, I was reminded of a poem I'd once read back in high school, a verse by poet Pablo Neruda. At the time, I didn't understand it; couldn't comprehend what the author was trying to convey but I'd always remembered the verse. That night, with my wife by my side, I understood it completely.

"I love you without know how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."

The End.

**Thank you for allowing me to share my story with you. And thank you for all the kind reviews and for continuing to read along through the bad Spanish and Football errors. **

**Please: Leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this final chapter, of the boys names and to say goodbye!**

**Until next time...**

**xoxox**

**PS In my head, their next baby is a girl, named Britt (after British Columbia where Stanley Park is - my home town) **


End file.
